Advent of the Strongest
by Kyle Castorena
Summary: Cirno is suddenly big! Okay, maybe not suddenly, but in her eyes nothing at all has changed from the past month. Unaware of the events that took place in the previous incident, Cirno is thrown into a world that's turned against her. Worse yet is that Gensokyo is suffering it's own crises as forces work towards it's conquer. Will Gensokyo be saved with the rise of an unlikely hero?
1. Prologue

Alone in a vast field of white, illuminated by a gentle glow and hazed with fluttering snow, a woman lays on her back as time passes by. "Woman" might be slightly misleading as it might be associated with a human, but she most certainly is not. Of her body, only half remains. As if she were a carved statue half of her lay broken. Below her waist is nothing but rubble, and what remained above is chipped and cracked, and maybe the slightest of impacts could render the rest of her so. She is a broken woman.

Even then, she is beautiful beyond comparison. As if carved by the most renowned of craftsman, if she were whole she would be perfect. The shape of her face, the lean neck, the blending collarbone, the wide chest, ripe breasts, and bold and tight stomach; she'd be displayed in the finest country's, of the finest lord's, finest castle, placed in either the central hall or a garden surrounded by vibrant flowers. A piece of art she was even shattered in pieces.

But she was no statue. Even now her breasts rises and lowers with her breathe. Her long blue hair tousles in the breeze. Her cheeks blush a slight pink from the life that remains within her. Despite her state of being she is a creature living of this Earth same as any other, though as an individual she was quite unique sample. "Was" might slightly be jumping the gun, but surely she can't survive much longer in the state she's in.

In this otherwise blissful nirvana, there's a slight disturbance and someone's footsteps can lightly be heard crunching through the snow. Whom would come, or even find, this broken woman in such a vast field of nothingness is a mystery. This person walks with determination, directly towards the broken woman as if they knew, no mater where on the planet, where this woman may be. As if it were decided by destiny, it was time for them to meet.

This person comes to a halt before the broken woman. Like the one on the ground, this guest is also a woman. Similarities quickly become apparent between the two. Both have blue hair, similar builds, and similar faces. If the two stood next to each other they might be counted as sisters, but at the same time differences existed. This newcomer was by far shorter and younger, but still appeared an adult, or at least a mature young woman. She stands above the fallen.

"_Please don't suffer."_

The words were spoken aloud, booming with authority, as if it were the voice of a gentle God. At this the broken woman slowly opens her eye. Revealed is a color as bright as the sky and as deep as the ocean. It's glossy brilliance nearly seems a part of this world, as if it were a wonder of nature and would exist as long as this blue planet breathed life. These are an exact match with the female traveler.

"You've finally come," the woman tells the traveler, expecting her arrival. "Not only me, but you kept everyone waiting."

"Is you're waiting done?" the traveler answers back.

"Yes, it is. I wasn't just waiting for you, but everyone else as well. They've finally come to join me."

The traveler looks around. Only endless white and themselves fill the landscape.

"You don't see them, do you?" the broken woman asks. "Don't worry, you will. And in time they will see you as well."

Taking a knee, the traveler lowers herself so as to be closer with the woman.

"Why did you get broken?"

"Because even if I saw them, they couldn't see me. Because they couldn't see me, they couldn't see what else laid ahead of them. I thought maybe why they couldn't see ahead was because they couldn't see me, and that I was blocking the way. If they break down the wall which I became, maybe they'll see me as they pass me by."

The traveler takes her hand to her chin, thinking deeply. A few seconds pass and she says, "Is that-"

But the woman interrupts, "But you _can_ see me, and of course you would be the first. If you look ahead," with great perseverance, she raises her hand and points, "you should be able to see what's there."

Following her lead, the traveler looks, but sees nothing but the endless field.

"I don't see anything."

"Good," she cryptically states, "I can't either. What I once saw was ruin, destruction, loss and heartbreak, but I can't see that anymore. When you found me that destination went away. You will continue now on your own journey, finding your own destination, and it certainly won't be the same as mine. You will go, leave me behind, and find another path. As others come to find me, they will see you up ahead. They will join you, and you will lead them on the path."

A few seconds pass in silence as the traveler digests what was spoken.

"I'm no leader," she tells the woman.

"But you are," she immediately refutes. "Leaders are simply people in the lead. Because they are so far ahead, others naturally follow. It's the path that scares them, but if they know someone has traveled it before, they're inclined to believe it's safe. Being a leader is merely the position you have. How far you've gotten. And as I see it, you are the first to reach this far." Her giggle is warm enough to light a fire. "You don't have any choice. All you have to do is keep moving, or even stand still, and eventually others will find you."

After hearing everything, "How long will it be before others come to me?"

"One is already very close, perhaps closer than you would ever believe. In fact, this one person might possibly pass you by. It'd be a little embarrassing if my predecessor was outdone by this louse, but _you_ should worry not. She will become a friend and rival, perhaps one before the other. Whatever the case, you two shall look to the other for guidance.

"But let me warn you," she continues, "it is not you who chooses your followers. Even if they are close to you, even if you want them to, that doesn't mean you walk the same path."

* * *

_Welcome to Volume 2 of _The Strongest_ series. I know this is a short chapter and barely works as an intro, but seeing as I concluded _Legend_ only a few days ago this should be more of a teaser. Don't worry, I'll post the real intro in a couple days time._

_With _Legend_ I posted 2 or 3 chapters a week depending on my situation. I probably won't be able to keep up that pace with _Advent_ as for some reason, and I don't know why, but the chapters in volume 2 are a whole lot longer than vol. 1 (excluding the prologue). Did I level up or something? Anyway, I'll be working hard to get this out as quickly as possible, or as quickly as I feel. I'm fired up as this is my first sequel, so I doubt I'll leave you guys hanging for too long._

_Also, as you might have notice, the sequel is titled _Advent of the Strongest_. If you're a true Cirno fan, then this should mean something to you. If you don't get it, check out the Doujinshi _Advent Cirno_ by the same author of _Yumekui Merry_. The doujinshi and my story have nothing to do with each other, but it's still a fun read. Good luck finding the chapters, however. It's been buried under the internetz so you might have to do a bit of digging. Check it out if you've got the time.__  
_

_Anyway, thank you for sticking with me onto this second volume. And for anyone else reading this prologue and not having it make a lick of sense, read _Legend of the Strongest_, as it's vol 1 and this is 2. Have fun guys!_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	2. Act 7 A New Legend

Act 7

A New Legend

Without Further Ado

Cirno opens her eyes. For the past few nights she's had strange dreams. They scare her a bit. First of all is that poor broken woman, but that traveler is perhaps the most frightening. That woman appears somewhat cold, detached, and incapable of accomplishing the task entrusted to her. It's like reading a book in which you already know the ending will be bad. Not all fairy tales end with "Happily Ever After." In fact the vast majority don't. Fairies are tricksters, charlatans, and often thieves. If one is telling you a story it's for their own entertainment. You don't hear the ending you want, it's often unsatisfying, and the teller only does so to feed off your misery. If Cirno knew the ending of a story she might still read it through, but if even a hint is released that it will be sad, she'll drop it and never return.

Dreams are a different matter, and worse yet, so are nightmares. Dreams can take you and hold you hostage, force you to watch until you literally can't take it anymore. Then you awake with a sense of confusion, halfway thinking you're still in the world from where you just escaped. Usually lasting no more then a few seconds, relief comes when you realize it was nothing more than a projection of your subconscious and imagination. Hopefully you will come to forget the whole experience even quicker after that. With good dreams that's possible, but nightmares tend to linger with you for awhile. Have the same nightmare several times over and it becomes hard to forget. Have the same nightmare multiple nights in a row, and the images are burned into your memory forever.

Brushing away at the sweat accumulated on her brow, normally her wakings are much calmer than this. Usually the victim of heavy sleep, her dreams tend to be short as it takes her longer than most to reach the REM stage. Most nights she doesn't dream, but when she does it's usually not long enough for it to become bad. If it does, Cirno's best friend Daiyousei is usually there to wake her once the fairy notices there's trouble.

Every morning Dai-chan comes to wake Cirno. They don't live together, but they are so close they're nearly inseparable. However, lately Daiyousei hasn't been coming in time to wake her sleeping friend. It was hard to say if Cirno was sleeping "better," but her hours had been cutting drastically shorter while feeling no less recovered from the day before. Previously Cirno's been sleeping from sundown till about noon, but with the past couple of nights, coinciding with that dream, she'd been waking on her own an hour before sunrise. Exactly what's changed is still a mystery to Cirno.

Rising from bed, no sheets slide off Cirno's body. Likewise, she doesn't really even rise from bed. For as far as she can remember, Cirno has always slept on the floor. Not that she lacks the resources to procure a bed, but the floor, with no blanket, had always been enough for her. Not that that's really changed, but she's starting to think that it might actually be nice to get a mattress and some coverings. Her house isn't particularly large, but certainly a bed can fit in here. And if not, she could simply remodel. Such a thing would be a piece of cake especially since she lives in an igloo.

After allowing her eyes to focus to the current level of light and doing the routine morning stretches, Cirno picks herself up and heads outside. Or she would have, had she not ran head first into the entryway, smacking her face and performing an impressive fall. After her head stops spinning and she sits up and realizes that the entryway is now much too small for her to simply walk through. Someone must be playing a prank on her as she's always been able to before. While she's now done that several days in a row, coinciding with the start of the dreams, she reminds herself that she needs to fix it, as she's now done several days in a row.

Crawling outside, Cirno takes a deep breath and lets the cool morning air fill her lungs. Before her is the shore of a lake. Specifically it's Misty Lake, the largest body of water in all of Gensokyo. This piece of shore has been her home for many years now. Every day she awakes to this sight. It's a beautiful lake surrounded by trees. Her only neighbors are nature and the mansion much further down the shore. Normally it's very peaceful with changes only occurring with the start of a new season. Last she remembers it's Spring, but apparently Winter had one final go as the temperature is chilly and ice floats about the lake. Desperately it fights, but eventually it will melt under the savage warmth of the sun. Until then Cirno can only watch as it grows smaller day by day. Still, that such large ice glaciers could be formed was quite spectacular. It all happened several days ago, coinciding with the start of the dreams, but she can't exactly remember the storm that caused it.

Turning away from the lake, Cirno takes an eyeful of her house and the scenic trees behind it. Actually, it doesn't seem that it was just the entryway that had been shrunk; her whole igloo seems much smaller than before. The last time something bad happened to her house, the culprits were the Three Mischievous Fairies. If she sees them again sometime soon, she'll make sure to give them a good questioning.

It didn't seem that Daiyousei was going to come this morning either. Yesterday was a sad day, so that might have something to do with it. There was a funeral at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the same mansion Cirno can see down the shore. Apparently someone very special died. Many of the powerful and influential people of Gensokyo came to pay their respects and say farewell. Quite a few people had some really good things to say about this person. It sounded like a really good guy, and Cirno would have certainly gotten along with him, but she can't ever remember meeting him. In fact, she can't even remember his name at the moment. You think if he was so central and important, Cirno would have remembered him. She has a way of getting to know people.

Well, that was yesterday and today is today. If Daiyousei isn't going to come, then how about Cirno just go out by herself? So where to go? It's still pretty early and not many people would be willing to accept visitors. She didn't particularly feel up to going on an adventure with no set destination. Today felt like a day in which something would be accomplished. What that would be, however, was impossible to foretell. Still, even if she didn't know exactly where to go, she knew it would involve people. So go to a place where people gather and something will happen. If she's lucky, Cirno might get front row seats.

It's time to head to the human village.

Unfamiliar Familiarity

At this hour very few are awake, but that doesn't mean there is nobody. While children sleep the adults begin to work. Peddlers are opening their shops and stands, farmers are at the fields, and blacksmiths are lighting their forges. As a fully functioning society the human village is the center of all commerce and culture in Gensokyo. Even at the latest hours of the night there is someone awake doing something. You can never truly be lonely in the village.

Cirno walks down the street of the market place. Nearly all the doors are closed, but she can see lights peeking through the windows, hear the sounds of merchandise being arranged in the shops, and smell the kitchens heating their ovens. It's the lively start to another lively day, yet something seems different. It worries Cirno. She can't identify exactly what it may be, but there's a kind of gloom in the air.

Coming across the metalwork store, Cirno can peek inside and see the man setting up his wares. It's a very calm place that sells some of the most pretty metal ornaments and trinkets. Though the owner isn't exactly the nicest of persons. He's a grumpy old man that dislikes children wandering about his shop. Of course fairies were included as children. Daiyousei particularly really likes some of the statues he makes and sells, but the old man usually chases them off before they stay there too long. Maybe it would help if they actually had some money to buy something from him. Although, there was this one hair ornament that Daiyousei really adored. She'd gotten a part-time job in the village to earn enough money to pay for it. She wears it rarely, mostly for special occasions, but she treasures it greatly.

The owner looks up and spots Cirno outside. Normally when the old man sees Cirno he rolls his eyes and gets more irritated by the second. This time it's different. After catching notice he stops and stares. He looks at her like she's something new, and he doesn't recognize what it may be. This is making Cirno feel a bit bashful. Smiling from the experience, she waves. His body jerks as if surprised. Quickly he turns around and heads into the back, nearly runs. Cirno is left a bit confused, but he must be a busy man so she thinks nothing more about it.

Continuing down the street, she passes a few others who are busy preparing for the day. Nearly the exact same experience repeats itself. One of the grocers acts the same as the old man, as well does a couple of merchants. Cirno knows some of these people by name, but it's almost like they don't recognize her. Whether she does or not, as soon as she waves or says "hi," they all scamper away like scared mice. It isn't exactly the nicest of reactions.

A little dismaying, Cirno doesn't let that get her down. After all, how often is she awake at such an early hour? Maybe she looks completely different is this kind of light. Maybe she's so beautiful in the faint glow of the morning dawn the men shy away in embarrassment. That must be it!

After walking nearly half an hour, Cirno finds herself before the school run by Keine Kamishirasawa. It's maybe been a month or two since Cirno last attended class. One of Keine's iron rules is that all students mustn't be tardy or they won't be admitted. Other than that, it's open to anyone, humans and youkai alike. No matter their age, as long as they have the desire to learn they'll be allowed inside. Cirno felt good today, so it might be nice to be in the classroom. However, she's still over an hour early.

Well, if there was a rule that she must absolutely not be late, she might as well come early.

There are no locks on the building. Letting herself in, Cirno enters the hallow school. A school it might be in name, it's nothing more than a mid-sized building. There's one room for a class, Keine's office, a small library, and another, currently unused, room. Perhaps this school could house multiple classes, but there's only one teacher. Since the founding of the village this one teacher had been enough to educate the children, but she might want to start thinking about an expansion as the village grows.

Removing her shoes, Cirno continues inside barefoot. Traditionally Japanese in it's construction, it has polished wood floors. As it's cleaned every night, her feet squeak with every step. The students are randomly selected to do it after every school day. Although, it almost seems that any time Cirno and Daiyousei come, they're always selected. Maybe if Cirno comes alone she'll break that streak.

Still, she's way too early. Sitting alone in silence was as compelling for as long as it took her to reach the class. She's way too early and she's going to get real bored real fast. There is the library. Maybe she'll pick up a picture book and read at her seat until the others arrive.

Like the front door, the library has no lock. If this was any other school in any other town, this building would be much more secure. However, the town idolizes Keine-sensei and no one would dare do something to harm or offend her. She's so relied upon for so many functions of this town, nobody had the gall to disrespect her. Cirno was unquestionably included. She'll make sure to return whatever book she borrows.

Sifting through the aisles and shelves, Cirno is having trouble finding something interesting to her. Of course there are plenty of books for children, but they don't currently carry her fancy. Instead, she's more drawn to some of the thicker texts. At a certain book her body stops. After reading the title she knows this is what she wants.

"The Hobbit."

It's a fairly big text of around 400 pages. It's central character is of the race of Hobbits, childlike creatures resembling humans. Together with a great wizard and 13 dwarves, they set off on an adventure to steal a treasure from a dragon.

Unfortunately Cirno doesn't get very far. Somewhat late she realizes she hears others in the room next door. The children are already in class! Hopefully Keine-sensei hasn't already begun!

Quickly dashing to where she found the book, she puts it back in it's place and rushes out of the library. Taking a quick turn when she leaves the room, she sprints down the hall and slides to a stop in front of the door. Sliding the door open with an unintended "bang," she dives into the classroom.

Inside are the children of the village loudly chatting away. At this late addition's sudden intrusion, they all stop and face the door. Cirno stands there a moment while catching her breath. Looking around, all she can see are the kids; Keine has yet to arrive. Hanging her head in exhaustion, she gently slides the door behind her. Staring at the closed screen for a moment, she realizes that the children have stopped speaking among themselves. Was this the same thing that's happened to the men this morning?

Turning back to the class, she indeed finds that all the kids are looking at her. Somewhat ashamed, she's about to say something but suddenly has no strength for speech. This was definitely going to be one of "those" kinds of days. Finding an empty seat nearby, she sits behind the desk.

Or at least tries to. These are the kind of stations where the desk is attached to the chair, leaving absolutely no room for adjustment. Just as she tries to slide her legs under the desk, her side bangs into the narrow space allotted for her stomach. It hurts. She's too big to fit behind the desk! They served sweets at the funeral yesterday, but did she really pig out that much? Just how could she have gained so much weight that she could no longer fit behind the desk? This is embarrassing!

Just as Cirno is trying to figure out this puzzle, the front set of sliding doors opens. Keine-sensei walks through carrying her teaching materials.

"Stand," says a young boy who'd been elected class president. As he speaks everyone does so, including Cirno. "Bow."

All the students say, "Good morning Keine-sensei."

"Good morning class. You may be seated." She reaches her desk and starts readying her material. "Today we'll be learning about-" as she looks at the students for the first time today, she spots an irregularity and halts abruptly, "Cirno?"

Cirno, while trying to pretend that everything's fine with half her butt hanging out of her chair, suddenly snaps to attention and nearly shouts, "Yes Keine-sensei?"

As if she's surprised by Cirno actually answering her address, the teacher is at a sudden loss for words. She has to reorganize herself before she can actually follow through with her original thought.

"Cirno, can you please come to my office?"

All the student start whispering amongst themselves, paying little respect to the authority figure of the class.

"Um, yes sensei."

Easier getting out than getting in, Cirno exits her desk and leaves through the back door with gloom hanging on her shoulders. She knew she might have been a little careless with her diet, but was that really worth getting called out of class? What exactly did she do wrong?

"Students, please keep to yourselves and I'll be right back."

Meeting Cirno outside, the teacher quickly paces to the front of the problem student.

"What are you doing here?"

What did that mean? Was she suspended the last time she came to class? Cirno didn't remember anything like that, but it was so long ago she might have forgot.

"What do you mean?" Cirno's eyes are glistening as emotions are rushing to bring her to tears. "Did I do something wrong?"

Taken back, Keine can't just say it flatly. Grabbing Cirno by the arm, the teacher pulls her towards her office. She leads her student inside.

"Cirno, I want you to take a look in the mirror."

Oh, could that be it? Did she accidentally put her dress on backwards again? Or maybe her skirt is tucked into her underwear? Wait, she hadn't changed today. She's still dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday. And the day before. And probably the day before that too. She must stink. That must be it.

Looking into the mirror, she sees a tall and pretty woman.

"Oh, hello!" Cirno suddenly confesses when presented before this woman. "Nice to meet you! I'm Cirno!"

Wait a second. Keine-sensei said "mirror," right? If Cirno is looking at a pretty woman, then that pretty woman must be-

"Ah!" she suddenly shouts. "What's that? What's happened to me?"

"Cirno," Keine placed her hand on Cirno's shoulder, seen also in the reflection, "that's you."

Far from the childlike fairy she'd seen in the mirror nearly all her life, suddenly there's a very pretty woman staring back at her. She's a tall beauty, only a few centimeters shorter than Keine herself. This new Cirno has the body and curves of an adult woman. Reflected are long legs, wide hips, sultry breasts, bold shoulders, a lean neck, and a face so delicate it might have been carved by a sculptor. That short, messy blue hair has grown into billowing wavy hair that naturally look as if they'd been painstakingly styled. Out of everything, though, she still has the same brilliant blue eyes.

Witnessing this new form, Cirno can hardly believe herself. Just how did she so suddenly become this complete knockout? Many question form in her head.

But the first thing she says after witnessing this adult form is, "Boobs! I have boobs!" She forcefully grabs her new breasts and feels their mass, "And they're knockers!"

Keine hangs her head in disappointment.

"Keine-sensei," Cirno says without turning away from the mirror, "how did this happen?" Now she's posing, fully exploiting the beauty she's become. "Did I hit my growth spurt? Was it something I ate? I'm not going to go back, am I?"

Right before the educator collects herself to speak, Cirno grabs her butt and shouts, "These have so much flesh!"

"Cirno!" the shout from the authority figure cut the newly-woman's antics to close. "Listen to me, something happened to you recently. It appears that you don't remember, but you nearly-" she halts herself. Whatever she's going to say, she's hesitant to do so. "No, never mind. Listen, Cirno, I think you should go home for today."

That was a surprise, "What? Why?"

"Listen, things aren't like they were before. The village is going through a pretty rough time right now. I'm afraid that if people see the new you they might start blaming you. If that happens I don't know what they'll do. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave."

That horrible sensation she felt when called out of class returns in a furry. She immediately starts to cry.

"What, why?" She sniffles. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Keine says nothing to this. "I'm going back to my class. You can stay here as long as you need, but please leave the village when you are done."

"You're mean!" Cirno shouts. "I hate you Keine-sensei!"

The heartbroken woman rapidly turns and rushes out of the office. As she opens the door she uses so much force that it's knocked out of it's railings. Flying into the hallway, Cirno nearly trips over the screen, but she keeps her balance and continues to run. Not bothering to retrieve her shoes, she rushes outside barefoot.

Standing outside the school, Cirno doesn't know what to do. Tears are overflowing from her unstable emotions as she continues to cry. For an unknown amount of time she remains in that position.

"Cirno?" a vaguely familiar voice calls to her.

Through her blurry vision, Cirno sees a woman of near equal height. Dressed in baggy clothes, she has long white hair and is infamous in the village. It's the immortal Fujiwara no Mokou, and she's Keine-sensei's closest friend.

Cirno pushes her out of the way and runs past her. As she's knocked to the ground, Mokou is left in the distance.

By the time she no longer feels like running, Cirno's back at the market. Most of her sadness is now gone, being replaced by anger. Why did she have to be kicked out of class? Why must she leave the village? Because she's big now? That makes no sense! Cirno's an adult now, so she should be able to do more than when she was just a fairy. If the village is in trouble, she should be doing what she can to help!

But if Keine was going to be that way, then Cirno will be a bad girl. If she was getting kicked out, she'll do something to deserve it! That will show that stupid teacher! She's going to be a bad girl! She's going to steal something!

Looking around, Cirno immediately spots the grocer. Food. Perfect! If she eats what she steals then she can't give it back. It's the perfect crime for revenge! Cirno rushes to the store-

-but takes no food. There's no food to be taken. Before, when she's attended school, she'd always seen this store bursting with produce. The storekeeper was a nice older woman who would sometimes give free treats to Cirno and Daiyousei. She was a gentle soul who had a soft spot for youkai, especially the childish breeds like fairies and rabbits. Now her displays are barren. Not only that, but for the few fruits and vegetable available, the market price is over 10 times it's normal amount. These foods cost a fortune!

"What are you doing?" shouts the storekeeper.

Startled, Cirno can't immediately respond and backs away reflexively. That's not the kind old woman Cirno knows, but a much younger girl who greatly resembles the original. Perhaps a daughter?

"You youkai never have any money! Get out-" she stops and takes a closer notice of her potential customer. "Wait. Are you Cirno?"

The hostility is scaring her, but Cirno is still in the right mind to respond, "Yes."

"How dare you show your face here! This is all your fault! It's because of you that all our crops died and my mother is sick!" After throwing out all those accusations, she rushes into the store, grabs a knife, and throws it at Cirno.

The clerk's aim was off and it was genuinely easy to dodge, but Cirno is no less frightened.

"How did you even get in this village? You monster!"

Cirno can't take it anymore. This time at a full sprint she runs. Leaving behind the grocer, the market, and eventually the whole village. Just as she passes the last building, she stops. Turning around, the village she'd just exited is no longer there. It's vanished, temperately erased from history. This is Keine Kamishirasawa's ability, magic that alters history. Now before Cirno is barren land. Over a hundred years ago, before it was founded, the village was this empty plot of open land. This is only temporary, until Cirno leaves. She's heard of this but it's never happened to her; anyone who's a threat to the humans in the village are victim to Keine's magic and can't find their destination. Now it's happening to her. She's been kicked out. But why? How could this be her fault?

With nothing now behind her, she can only walk forward.


	3. New and Old Friends

Getting Lost

For maybe two hours, Cirno aimlessly wanders in whatever direction her feet take her. Everything is so messed up that it doesn't matter where she finds herself. Crawling into bed and burying herself under her covers would have been a good idea, but she has no bed. She wishes she'd listened to her instinct and had gotten one before. Hindsight is 20/20 after all.

Looking up, she realizes she's in one of the last places she expected. Surrounding her is a near endless field of sunflowers. Unlike when she was a mere fairy, they don't bury her and block the sky. As she's now much taller than before, she can see above her own limitations and peer into the infinite distance. This does much to brighten her mood.

But as to how this was unexpected, clearly this is the Garden of the Sun, except it's location lay in the exact opposite direction from whence she headed. By her bearings she should be somewhere near Youkai Mountain or maybe the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, but to be at this garden was impossible. However, there was an odd rumor floating about. When you find yourself lost in Gensokyo, at that time you can come upon the Garden of the Sun. There you will met a certain youkai. It is said that it's best to immediately flee if you see her, but if you catch her interest she might even help you find your way.

"You looked troubled little one," comes a calm voice somewhere to her rear.

Cirno turns and finds a lovely woman. Actually, as she is right now, this person greatly resembles the adult version of the one-time-fairy, at least in terms of builds. They are of near equal heights and proportions, though this new woman seems a wee bit heavier as her cheeks are slightly puffier. This youkai dresses herself in red plaid vest and skirt with a white blouse underneath. Green hair faintly cover her amber eyes. In her hands is a pure white parasol.

"Hello classy lady," Cirno addresses with the familiarity of an acquaintance.

"Hello to you too. Something seems to have happened."

Nodding, "I was chased out of the village, but I don't know why."

"You don't? You haven't done anything bad again, have you?"

Shaking her head furiously, "No! I don't think so. People are blaming me for something bad that happened, but I don't remember doing anything like that!"

"That sounds like quite a problem. Why don't you tell me what happened."

Not too far from her current path is a portion of a picket fence. The classy woman leads Cirno to the post and they lean against it. The distraught woman tells her lady acquaintance everything that's happened this morning.

"You didn't realize you've grown?" the lady asks in earnest.

Cirno crosses her arms, nodding as she talks, "I thought something was odd for a while now. Everything seemed smaller and I was certain I gained a little bit of weight, but I don't remember growing so fast. Could it have been something I ate?"

"Do you remember anything odd happening?"

"A lot of odd things have been happening. The forest has been real quiet, it's been really hard to find food, and I keep having this weird dream."

"Weird dream?"

Nodding enthusiastically, "Yes! You see-" she tells the lady about her reoccurring dream.

"That's certainly odd. Those two woman you see, do you recognize any of them?"

Cirno lowers her gaze, "The one on the ground, the broken woman, she looks a lot like Sister."

"'Sister?'"

"Yes, Sister. Sister is the one who comes and talks to me every once in a while. Yes, Sister would ask me about how I've been, about my friends, and the trouble I'd get into sometimes." Her eyes loose their focus, like she's looking into the great distance. "Then she'd tell me some of her stories. She had hundreds, thousands of them. Some of them were funny, some of them were sad." Water swells in her eyes and spills in a tear, "She's never going to tell me them again."

"Cirno."

"She's been broken. She's gone. She's never coming back."

"Cirno."

"I'm all alone now. She always felt so close, but now it feels like I've had a part ripped from me. I'm alone."

"Cirno!"

Snapping at the lady's raised voice, Cirno's head turns to the disturbance, but her eyes fail to focus on the woman.

"Cirno, look at me. You are not alone. My name, you know my name. Don't call me 'Classy Lady,' call me by my name. Tell me my name."

Tears rolling down her face, Cirno is like a specially made doll. She's silent for several seconds, like she doesn't know what to say. Gradually her eyes focus and she looks like a real person again.

"Kazami Yuuka."

"That's right," Yuuka congratulates the blue-haired woman, "that's my name. That's-"

"Why do I know your name?" Cirno cuts her off. Her eyes go wider. "You've never told me. I shouldn't know, but I do. I know, I know more! More! More! MORE! AAAAAAHHHH!"

Grabbing her head as she screams, Cirno leaps away from the fence and takes several paces. Yuuka is quick to pursue, but the other woman doesn't travel very far. She stops in the middle of the road, looking into nothing. Her eyes rapidly dart back and forth like she's reading a book at high speed. The youkai of the sunflower field can't do much but marvel at the scene.

Suddenly, as if she's hit an overload, Cirno's head snaps back and her body goes limp. With no strength within her, she immediately falls to the ground.

It's not long before Cirno's eyes open. Before her sight is the bold eyes of Yuuka, watching over her as she slept. Pushing herself up, Cirno rubs at her weary face as if she's just awoken from a long nap.

She looks around a bit, confused, as she's trying to figure out what happened. After going through a mental computation, she speaks.

"Good morning Classy Lady. Did I fall asleep in the middle of the road?"

Yuuka appears a bit hurt, but she smiles regardless. It's slightly painful to look at her, but Cirno doesn't seem to pick up on it.

"Yes you did. Do you remember what you were doing before you fell asleep?"

Cirno thinks about it. Lowering her head in concentration, then crossing her arms, and then putting a finger to her cheek. Suddenly her eyes widen as she comes to her answer.

"That's right! I was chased out of the village!"

She'd been happy that she remembered, but once she realizes how depressing it was, all her tension washes away. Cirno's back in her sad mood.

"Listen, Cirno, it might be hard to understand, but you mustn't hate them for that. Slowly everything will start to make sense, but you must keep strong before, while, and after all that happens. Do you understand me?"

Nearly does the Adult Cirno look to be on the verge of tears again, but she's giving Yuuka her undivided attention, "I think so."

"That's good. Do you remember what I told you a long time ago?"

"If I want to be The Strongest, I need to have a strong heart."

It was paraphrased, but Yuuka's glad that her pseudo-protege responded so quickly. Cirno might not have a complete grasp on the concept of time, but that's something that was told to her by Yuuka over 1000 years ago. That conversation is etched deeply into Cirno's soul. As long as she remembers and adheres to those words, everything will work out fine. Yuuka was worried that after everything that's happened most recently, she might question or forget it.

"That's right," her smile is now infinitely brighter than before. "As long as you remember that, everything will be-"

A chill runs down the youkai's spine as she realizes they are no longer alone. In abrupt urgency she turns from Cirno to this new addition. Spotting the figure that stands behind them on the road, she cries out,

"Who are you?"

Startled, the young woman on the road brings her hands before her chest and withdraws. She nearly runs away, but it seems she's fighting her own urge to flee. Swallowing her fear, she properly approaches the pair in the road surrounded by sunflower fields.

It's a young appearing woman of maybe her late teens or early 20s. She's a very normal appearing human. Her short, shoulder-length dark brown hair is fairly unremarkable. On the pretty side, her face isn't of particular note, but she carries the most peculiar yellow eyes. Maybe a bit of muscle exists underneath her dress, because she has broad shoulders. Other than that she's of little notice. Dressed in a very conservative brown dress with a long skirt, she's wearing a shawl over her shoulders and back. It's clear she isn't a native of Gensokyo, so she's very likely from the Outside World.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or surprise you. I was passing through and I suddenly found myself in this place."

While it resembled the Garden of the Sun, this was actually a pocket dimension crafted by the Flower Master of the Four Seasons, Yuuka Kazami. Someone doesn't simply walk into it.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the young woman is flustered. "My name is Ulrika Archibald. Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen."

"Efreut! Ich heiße Cirno."

The quick back and forth between this intruder and Cirno left Yuuka somewhat disoriented. First off she didn't know the language being spoken, but even more offsetting was that Cirno did, and more so, fluently. What was the reason for this?

"You seem to have gotten yourself lost," Yuuka tells Ulrika. "Are you perhaps new to Gensokyo?"

Ulrika nods solemnly, "Yes. A few nights ago I was, transported, from my home in the countryside to this Gensokyo. I was wandering around for a few days until I found a temple on a mountainside. They offered me a meal and a bed, but I didn't have a way to repay them. I can do housework and other chores, but they didn't really have need of my skills. Then I found this,"

Presenting a flier, Ulrika shows them an advertisement explaining that the Scarlet Devil Mansion is in need of temporary maids. They are specifically calling out for humans.

"I was going to work for them to pay back what I owe to the temple."

It seemed a reasonable enough story, but there was one major flaw, "Don't you want to return to your home?" Yuuka questions. "I'd think if I was suddenly ripped from everything I'd known, my first thought would be how to get back."

At the mention of that the human gets a bit nervous. It's visually clear she's uncomfortable.

"There's not much waiting for me there, and this new world seems incredible. I've only been here a few days, and some of the things I've seen are amazing. As I've been told I'm still on Earth, so I could return any time I wanted. I think it might be divine providence that I've been brought here."

And divine providence that she broke through Yuuka's dimensional barrier. The flower youkai believed that as much as she believed that she survived wandering around Gensokyo for days without getting picked off by a monster. Actually, monsters have been in short supply recently.

"Very well then." Yuuka turns away from the human and back to Cirno, "I think she is in need of a guide. Why don't you take her to the mansion?"

Something about this woman was disconcerting. Her arrival into the dimensional pocket was alarming, and she's no doubt more than she seems. Could this be the start of a brand new incident? Well, even if it wasn't it would help distract Cirno from her most previous harsh treatment. If there was some kind of fate at work, then perhaps the two of them are meant to be together. Yuuka will make sure to keep checking in on the situation.

"Oh, sure!" Cirno seems to like the idea. "Don't worry Rika, I know my way all around Gensokyo! I'll get you there in no time flat!"

Cirno rushes over and takes Ulrika by the hand. The blue-haired woman of slightly shorter height has an expression that's contagious. Her bright smile and and dazzling teeth can't help but put anyone in a good mood. In spite of herself Ulrika also matches Cirno's smile.

"Yes. I think that's a splendid idea."

The Return

A couple hours later.

"Are you certain this is the right way?" Ulrika asks, somewhat doubtful.

"Yes! I'm sure this time! Leaving that garden always turns me around a little bit."

After abruptly being thrown from Yuuka's dimension, Cirno and Ulrika found themselves not far from the foothills of Youkai Mountain. From that spot they entered the nearby forest and began traveling in the direction of Misty Lake. Unfortunately the former fairy proved not to be the best of guides. They've gone in circles, gotten turned around, and were generally lost. The sun placement has them at noon, and by all intensive purposes Ulrika should have already given her introduction to Remilia Scarlet.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but how long have you lived in this forest?"

In a very animated manner Cirno places a finger against her cheek, "I think it's been about, 90 years or so. There was a war so I had to move."

Ulrika nearly chokes on her words, "90 years? Are you trying to tell me you're 90 years old?"

Cirno laughs, "Oh, no, I'm way over 90 years old."

The woman stops in her place, "You're not a human, are you?"

Waving her off, "Oh no, I'm a fairy." Then Cirno herself pauses. "Or was a fairy. Fairies don't grow this tall. Since I've grown I guess I'm no longer a fairy."

Not completely understanding Cirno's roundabout logic, "Maybe we should keep moving. How much further must it be?"

Taking the lead again, Cirno tells her, "We can't be more than an hour's walk away. My home shouldn't be that far that way," she points, "so the mansion should also be that way," she points again.

"If you say so."

After walking for a few minutes, Ulrika can't stand the silence (though she might have been close to pulling her hair out after listening nonstop to Cirno's unfunny jokes the first couple hours), "Tell me, what do you know about the Scarlet Devil Mansion? I heard it's mistress is a vampire, but..."

When she realizes the human isn't speaking anymore, Cirno answers, "Remi's not so bad. She's a vampire, but I've never seen her drink blood. She's kind of funny, likes to act proper, dresses up, and has tea parties like every day. She's has good manners, so she's a good person."

Those two ideas might not relate, but to Ulrika it seems that Cirno has a mighty high opinion of Remilia. Apparently they must know each other well, otherwise Cirno wouldn't be so decisive when she speaks.

Ulrika nearly runs into her guide when she suddenly stops. Did she perhaps lose her way again?

"Is something-"

"Quiet," Cirno warns her in a hushed voice. It's a tone of sternness and alarm. Something bad is happening. "We're being watched."

It's dead quiet and they're no signs of motion, but there's an eerie atmosphere nonetheless. Cirno stands tall and at the ready, displaying a great kind of confidence. Ulrika can't help but recognize this and edges in closer to her guide, shying behind her back to protect herself. Worlds different than before, Cirno's bright and hopeful eyes have turned sharp and calculating. From behavior that was before childish, she's now like a father protecting his children.

"We should get out of here," Cirno tells her in a hushed tone, as if speaking any louder will bring out the danger that's lurking. "Rika, I'm going to take you by the hands and we're going to fly out of here."

"Fly? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Anybody who can use magic in Gensokyo can fly. You haven't been here long, so it'll be a while before you learn it for yourself."

As if Cirno was insinuating that Ulrika can use magic, the human nearly thinks that she might be right.

Cirno cautiously turns to her charge. Offering her hands, Ulrika accepts them and braces herself for what's to come. A couple seconds pass. Then a dozen. The tension builds with each passing moment, and danger seems infinitely close.

"Um, we might have a problem."

Cirno's nervousness is becoming increasingly apparent.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't fly. I don't know what's wrong, but my wings aren't working right now."

Ulrika peeks over Cirno's shoulder, "You, don't have any wings."

Cirno hadn't noticed until now, "What! Where did they go?"

At the formerly-winged ex-fairy's outburst, the hidden danger emerges.

Ulrika only saw it as a dark shadow out of the corner of her eye. Grabbing the human by the shoulder, Cirno drags her to the ground and they can feel something massive pass above them. Seeing nothing, the newcomer to Gensokyo hears everything: the massive body passing above them, crashing into something after missing, tumbling through the forest like a bulldozer, and then readying itself to pounce again. And also the low rumble it emits as it growls in the face of food.

Cirno lifts her companion to her feet and Ulrika sees this danger for the first time. It's nearly a creature of perfect darkness. Casting a massive shadow, it's in a shape that's almost a man, and almost a bear. Dark brown fur covers every inch of it's body. It has massive muscles, a giant frame, and razor teeth. It's shape is hard to mistake for anything else.

"That's impossible," Cirno's must be thinking the exact same thing as the human with her human knowledge.

"Is that-"

"A greater werewolf. Everyone in Gensokyo knows to be extra careful on nights of a full moon. That's the reason. But right now, it's the wrong time of the month _and_ it's the middle of the day."

If the legends the human knew about their kind were true, then what they currently face must be an impossibility. But Ulrika didn't know any better either way, so she wouldn't let her disbelief distract her. Turning a glance to Cirno, she can tell the former-fairy is battling this sensation as well.

"Stay behind me," Cirno's nervousness carries a hint of confidence, "I can take care of this."

Doing as she's told, Ulrika doesn't move from her spot.

Something changed about Cirno just then. Not something physical, but something spiritual, empyreal. A change is undergoing. As if she'd forgot, Ulrika's reminded that Cirno is indeed a creature from the mystical land of Gensokyo.

"Ice sign," Cirno roars, embodying a great power from within, "Icicle Fall!"

Unfortunately that power leads to nothing.

"Wha-"

Cirno doesn't even get a moment to question why her magic failed; the werewolf makes it's move. Charging at the pair, it won't allow it's prey to rally any potential protection. Pushing the human out of the way right before the strike, Cirno makes herself out to be the primary target. The monster's massive form overtakes the woman in an instant, dragging with it wherever it may lead.

Being stunned momentarily after being knocked to the ground for a second time, it takes Ulrika a few seconds to get her head straight. When she comes to her senses she rushes to her feet.

"Cirno?"

Not within the immediate vicinity, it takes the human a few moments to find traces to where the monster and her guide have gone. Wearily she follows the tracks, and discovers the werewolf on top of Cirno. At first Ulrika thinks the beast might be feasting on the girl's guts, but something doesn't appear to be right. Circling around quietly so as not to draw too much notice, she sees the Gensokyo resident struggling. Holding the beast by the jaws, Cirno is keeping those razor sharp teeth mere millimeters from her neck.

"Don't run off too far," Cirno wrenches out the words as she struggles, "we don't know what else might be lurking out here. Since I got big, it seems I got a lot stronger. I got this!"

Cirno manages to angle herself and thrust her knee into the abdomen of the beast. Through it's massive hide the impact probably didn't even register. Being pinned as she is, there isn't much else she can do. Kneeing the wolf again, again does nothing result. She's doing the best she can, but it feels like she could be doing more; her movements granting greater results, her arms producing more strength, pushing herself harder. An unknown confidence builds within her. Her body isn't exactly being energized, but it feels as if restraints are lifting.

Just as this feeling is flowering within her, her knees to the monster's side are hitting with greater force. At first the wolf felt nothing but a desperate struggle, but gradually he began to feel it, then it stung, and now it's pain. Cirno delivers a forceful blow, slightly lifting the werewolf off it's feet. The next one lifts it higher. The third completely hurls it off.

Surprised and in the bit of pain, the savage beast can't do much but attempt to survey the situation. Cirno has risen to her feet, brushes off some of the dirt, and readies herself to continue the struggle. Her wings may be gone, her old magic isn't working, but she has the confident smirk of someone who's enjoying herself. Not at all does she feel her life at peril. If she were still a fairy and the situation was this bad she may feel differently, but as for now she believes those two fists of her's is all she needs.

Slowly the wolf circles around it's prey. Recognize the threat this woman posses, it still won't surrender a potential meal. A low-toned growl emits from the pit of it's stomach, saliva overflowing from it's gaping mouth and exposed teeth, and it's large paws tinge with excitement. This is truly a dangerous hunt, and to the werewolf, it'll make the meal that more delicious.

Dashing to her front, the wolf leads with a wide maul. Cirno blocks the incredibly heavy blow and manages to hold her ground. With it's exposed abdomen, Cirno takes the advantage and summons powerful blows to the wolf's midsection. If it were a human or humanoid youkai, their feet would be buckling under the punches. Unfortunately the wolf's thick layer of muscle absorbs the body shots much better than a human's ever could. With Cirno targeting the body her head is wide open. The wolf nails her with a powerful blow to the head.

Reeling, Cirno would have been knocked to the ground if she hadn't braced herself against the wolf's other hand (which she was blocking). Sadly this leaves her in no better condition. While she's still in a daze and her mind muddled, the wolf easily plows her a second time for a wide sweeping maul. All the woman can do is block, but the heavy force of the wolf's attack knocks her off her feet. Cirno is shot through the air, crashing her back into a tree and falling to the ground.

This is bad. Cirno might be feeling much stronger, and perhaps even stronger than the wolf, but their physiologies are too mismatched. On two legs the werewolf is taller by at least 50 centimeters and has a reach maybe three times as long. It's a disadvantage that might be too great to overcome. Maybe if she were trained in the martial arts like a certain Chinese Youkai, then maybe she'd stand a better chance, but this is a grim forecast. She needs to push herself harder.

An image flashes in Cirno's head. In the moment she's taking to recover, something flashed in her mind. At first she can't tell what it is, but by catching just a glance she feels herself renewing with power. Before the wolf can get any funny ideas, Cirno rises to her feet.

A tingling she can feel at her fingertips. It's her magical energy. She can feel the magic swirling around inside of her, even when she failed to cast her spell, so she knows she's capable of using it, but some other key component seems to be missing. It's almost like she forgot how to cast spells.

The wolf attacks again. This time it keeps it's distance and takes advantage of it's reach. A longer reach means it takes longer to attack. Cirno ducks low and dodges the swipe, but this time she doesn't follow-up and counter. Another blow, this time from overhead. Stepping to the side, Cirno avoids the fate of a fallen tree stump being crushed into splinters. Again she keeps on defense and focuses on protecting herself.

The image flashes in her mind again, this time for longer and more defined. Whatever it is, it's blurry, but it's long and has solid form. At the moment of it's appearance, Cirno can feel herself building with even more power. Her senses are getting sharper, avoiding is easier, and her strength (even if she isn't on the offensive) is rising. Something deep from within is sprouting, like a sapling first breaking through the hard earth and reaching daylight. What's needed now is for it to bloom.

Realizing it's melee attacks are no longer getting it anywhere, the werewolf pauses for but a moment. From it's two large forepaws, orbs of glowing white are formed. It's a magical bullet, not often seen from monsters that rely on their brutal strength. Still, even kinds such as this know and use magic.

The wolf hurls one and then the other. Quickly stepping aside to avoid the first, the second's aim is low and crashes before her feet. It detonates, resulting in a mild explosion. Cirno leaps backwards to keep a safe distance. By the time she lands more of those bullets are soaring towards her. Quickly darting back and forth, she easily avoids the ones aimed at her but must leap, dive, and roll to avoid the bombs on the ground. At one point she has no other option but to leap forward. As planned, just when she does this the wolf is encroaching upon her to make use of it's paws.

Just as Cirno's feet touch the ground, she leans back at a near-impossible angle so as to avoid an attack with seemingly perfect timing. Not jarred by the unlikely miss, the wolf continues with a furry of swipes. Cirno continues to lean, duck, step, and whatever she has to to dodge. At those speeds such maneuvering should be impossible, but Cirno does so with a bit of a smile on her face. She's having fun. It almost looks like she's dancing.

Again the image flashes, this time long enough for her to recognize it's form. Long, thin, with a hand and sharp edge, it can only be a sword.

"Ice sign," she shouts as she continues to avoid, "Icicle Sword!"

A mist forms within her grasp. Feeling that something is working, Cirno finally makes an offensive move. Swinging with what she feels in her hands, whatever it is it cuts across the wolf's midsection. Unfortunately nothing happens as it's nothing but mist.

Feeling danger, the wolf makes an unusually wide attack. After coping with her second failed spell, Cirno can barely avoid the risky blow. But not all is to be discouraged, at least this time she got a reaction. She just needs to try again.

Not letting her confidence waver, she tries it again. Easily enough the mist forms in her hands, but it's yet to have true shape. If she can activate it, she must mold it herself. It was easy enough when she was a fairy, but now that she's bigger it's like she has to start from scratch all over again. That was fine. If she's done it before she can do it again, and this time, she feels she can do it better.

Cirno swings with the mist, and to no surprise it can't effect the rampaging wolf. Still she tries. It has to do with the mental image she has in her mind. She's seen but a brief image of a sword, but it's form is far from complete. If she can't wait for the image to fully reveal itself in her mind, she must fill in the rest herself.

Swinging again with the mist, she has to quickly flee so as to not be hit by those heavy arms of the werewolf. Her image of a sword is too soft. It needs to be bolder, sharper. It has a complete form: handle, grip, guard, blade. Her image now is pretty clear. The object in her hands feels heavier. She swings, and it appears to have a bit of an effect, but it's far from a real physical weapon. The mist billowing from her hands is perhaps only enough to chill drinks, not enough to harm the flesh of another living being.

She's only thinking of it's appearance. A sword can't simply be plastered into a mold. It's constructed, built of parts. No simple image can be used to craft a weapon. Thinking in detail, she visualizes each of the individual pieces: pommel, hilt, guard. The blade: tang, shoulder, fuller, flat, edge, tip.

It's weight is increased ten-fold. Cirno can feel it, it has physical form. This time with every ounce of strength, she puts her whole weight behind her swing. The weapon connects, she can feel the impact, but it shatters against the wolf's rough hide. The sudden blow halts the wolf. Although he isn't particularly hurt or wounded, he's confused and slightly alarmed.

Cirno's sword might have broke, but she's made tremendous progress. Even if it was ultimately a failure, it still had form. Her visualization of the sword was complete, but it still lack detail and true definition. It was only made of ice. She can try again.

Again a sword is crafted in her hand, this time a bit sturdier and sharper. Quickly Cirno pounces on the wolf, swinging with a weapon that wasn't there moments before. Same as before it breaks upon hitting it's body. Surely the wolf wasn't damaged by such a fragile weapon, but the thought of the quick crafting is making it hesitant. This is Cirno's moment to capitalize. It's time for her to go on the offensive.

Another blade is quickly crafted in her hands, perhaps just a sliver of better quality than the one before. It shatters upon impact. Cirno doesn't relent. Forming another blade, she strikes again. Again it breaks. Even quicker than before, a replacement is made and just as fast she breaks it on that large body. Now chaining together combos, she can make, swing, and break in a flow that's almost seamless.

She's crafting them so quick her body almost can't keep up. At a point she stops focusing on only one blade, and crafts two at the same time. Now with one in each hand, her rate of attack doubles as she continuously rains down sword after sword upon the werewolf. Since abandoning defense, she's fully pressing offense. The victim of her onslaught can't even think to counter. The blades raining down upon it are nothing but bothersome gnats. But still, despite taking next to no damage, the swarm which beseeches it has completely overwhelmed it and prevents any coherent thought. The werewolf is completely at the mercy of the weapon smith.

She learned to reuse her magic, but the icicle swords aren't enough. They have form and they work as attacks, but they shatter easily against the wolf's hide. Bigger, sharper, more detailed. It's not enough to create the weapons, but they need to be stronger. They need to be pieces of art. Just a sword, any sword, won't do. It needs to be _that_ sword, the one that flashed in her mind. It has to be _that_ sword!

The werewolf screams as the latest sword shatters across it's chest. Something's different, this is not the same reaction of all the previous swords. Cirno looks closely and observes. Fur is drifting about in the breeze and there is a mark from a scratch across the wolf's chest. Cirno's swords are getting stronger. She's on the right track.

Cirno can't let this be the end. _That_ sword was older, sharper. Not only the blade, but the grip and guard. The guard was thicker, perhaps made of gold. It had designs on it, engravings that were done painstakingly by hand. The image it depicts is that of a dragon; not the cruel beasts that ravages villages, but that of one who rules over all.

Blood flies through the air in an arch as Cirno's swords finally cut flesh. She could be satisfied, she could defeat her foe with just this, but she knows it's not good enough. Cirno knows she still has room to grow.

It wasn't a dragon. The dragon represented a figure, but that figure itself was a man. He was a man mighty amongst his peers. He rose to top, stood above all, and ruled them. The dragon engraved on the sword was the representation of a King.

Cirno has it! She know she has the full complete image of the sword. But she can't simply form it in a single hand. This sword is great, powerful, and is not disposable like all the ones before. This one needs to be crafted with great care. Cirno brings both of her hands together and focuses them both on crafting the image in her head.

A sudden blast rips through the forest. Cirno's body begins to glow as she focuses on crafting that one final sword. All the pores in her skin emit a bright luminescence, and her eyes and hair shine a brilliant blue. Not only that, but things form on her back. What wasn't there before, for what she was searching that granted her flight, it was six icicle wings. The power she's emitting is spectacular.

Feeling it's life in mortal peril, the wolf no longer feels it can win. Rapidly turning tail it drops to all fours and tries to run away.

Cirno won't let that happen! In a last spurt of effort she forms the sword in her hands. Unlike those from before that were crude razors of ice, this sword is of clear and definite shape. By all appearance it seems minuscule. Made of ice, it's got the basic handle and blade. While the image might be in her mind her magic can't replicate it completely. Still, this weapon is dangerous, tremendously so. It wasn't so much about appearances, but the oppressive aura it possesses. It isn't so much about it's handler, but the sword itself. It's the sword that's mythical and legendary. It is the sword that can kill the wolf.

"Ice Sign," Cirno started her spell card-

"_Cast my name."_

It was a voice from nowhere and everywhere. Cirno heard it as clear as someone whispering into her ear. _My name?_ What was that supposed to mean? Did that voice mean the sword? The sword had a name? But Cirno doesn't know.

The werewolf is near to escaping. She can delay no longer. Foregoing the actual spell card, she charges and attacks.

Her speed has suddenly increased exponentially. Before two breaths she's already on the tail of the wolf. This sudden acceleration came as no surprise, for some reason. Cirno knew, deep in her core, that this new speed is a part of her, that it's expected. An expectation that bordered on instinct, she knew exactly that she can move this fast despite never before doing so.

The wolf cranes it neck to peer behind it. This is what it sees: Cirno leaps into the air, holding the sword of ice above he head. It has to do something! Rapidly the wolf skids while suffering it's own momentum. As if it were on an ice rink, it skillfully slides so it's completely turned around. Unfortunately Cirno proves even faster than anticipated. Before gravity would have normally brought her down from the jump, the swordswoman is already back on the ground, already delivered her attack.

The wolf is motionless, as well is Cirno. Her body is low to the ground, leaning forward, as she's just swung her mighty sword. After delivering her blow, the sword shatters like all those before it, albeit delayed from all the occasions before. Her wings too disappear. Cirno's image was so perfect, but she failed at the last part. The sword had a name, but she knew it not. This spell can't be completed until she learns what it's called.

Cirno stands. The sword may have broke, but it was still a powerful blow. Nailing the wolf right on the head, it should at least knock it out-

A red line is drawn from the top of the werewolf's forehead down the middle all the way to it's crotch. From this line blood spills in great volumes. The left half of it's body slumps in one direction, and the right the other. It's meaty red intestines are only visible for a moment before Cirno turns away.

"Ewwww!" she shouts in disgust.

She's cut the wolf in half, apparently not to her expectations. Fleeing before she get covered in the wolf's spraying meat juices, Cirno vacates so as not to further witness the dissection she'd just performed.

Ulrika had also seen it from behind the safety of a tree, though with nowhere near the squeamishness of the perpetrator. As Cirno runs right past the human, she quickly follows before the two become separated. However, she takes a final look at the outcome of the beast that once threatened their lives.

"That was gross!" Cirno childishly complains as if she's accidentally squished a bug.

"There there," Ulrika tries condole her once the guide had finally quit running. "You protected us so you shouldn't worry. These kind of things happen."

"But it was so disgusting!"

This was kind of annoying. Ulrika thought she should tease the childish one a little bit, "Should we just leave it like that? Couldn't we pack it up? Werewolf might actually taste pretty good. We could make jewelry out of it's teeth and claws!"

Cirno watches the human aghast in horror, "You can't be serious! You're nasty!"

Where in the world did Cirno think beef and pork came from?

"By the way," Ulrika looks around a little bit, "do you know where we are? How much further before we get to the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"


	4. New Beginnings

Odd Circumstances

It's near nightfall by the time the pair finally reach their destination. After losing their way because of the encounter with the werewolf, Cirno and Ulrika start their search again nearly from scratch. Needless to say they travel in circles, take wrong direction, and general make random turns. Eventually they found the shore and can see the mansion. Not taking second chances, they follow the beach until finally reaching the small island that houses the mansion.

"Wow, I didn't notice the last time I was here," Cirno tells her charge, "but it looks like someone went overboard playing around."

Certainly was it a mess. Portions of the brick wall surrounding the estate have collapsed, the rod iron gate is bent and off it's hinges, and a tarp covers where the front door used to be. It looks like a war was raged here most recently.

"Huh?" Cirno suddenly notices. "Where did China go?"

By "China" she meant Hong Meiling, the Chinese Youkai that's been hired as a guard to the mansion. She doesn't have a stellar professional reputation, but to leave the gate altogether was a serious dereliction of duty. Maybe she was needed elsewhere.

Cautiously the pair walk past the gate and onto the property, not spotting a single soul.

"Are you sure we should just be waltzing in?" Ulrika nervously asks, perhaps having second thoughts.

"Don't worry, they know me here. And beside, this place is so huge we could hide in here for days."

As if that was supposed to make it any better, the human follows her guide regardless. Peeking around, she sees damage and debris here and there from what looks like a rocket fight. It appears that some has been trying to tidy the place up a bit, but there's still a long way to go. In a corner of the courtyard she spots what appears to be a headstone. Her sight lingers there for a moment, but she returns her sights forward and quickly catches up with Cirno.

Passing underneath the tarp to allow themselves in, Cirno calls out and announces their presence, "Hello!"

No one is immediately apparent, but there are signs of life everywhere. Candles have been lit, noises and voices can be heard from somewhere, and they can generally feel the presence of others. Apparently their plea for aid was well-deserved.

"Cirno!" a fairy emerges from a staircase on the second floor. It's a nameless fairy with curly light brown hair and glittery wings. She's about the height Cirno used to be. In her stubby little arms are a bundle of linen blankets. "What are you doing here?"

"Rika here is looking to be a maid," she pats the human on the shoulder.

Ulrika nods.

Looking upon the pair dubiously, the fairy bends over and places the linen near the top of the stairs, "Follow me, I'll take you to the mistress.

After being led through a couple of hallways, the fairy takes them to a large banquet hall-type room. Inside is a large table with a few sitting at it. What's immediately noticeable is the smell from the nearby kitchen. Apparently they arrived just at dinner time.

"Cirno!" an unforgettable voice calls to her.

It doesn't come from one sitting at the table, but someone standing to the side of the one at the head. It's a tall fairy of green hair and golden wings. She's dressed in the same garb of the other fairy maids, but her figure much closer resembles a developed woman.

"Dai-chan!" Cirno discovers her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahem!" calls the one sitting at the head of the table, immediately silencing everyone with her booming authority. "As you have interrupted my meal, may I ask to the nature of this disturbance?"

It's a young appearing girl a child in size. Skin devoid of color and hair a lifeless light blue, with the bat wings and ruby eyes, it's impossible to mistake this one for anyone other then the Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet.

"Remi!" Cirno calls to her with an unwarranted familiarity, "Rika here wants to be hired as a maid."

"Oh," the little vampire curls her lips in amusement, "does she now? I'm certainly glad our advertising campaign has shown some success. Come here woman, let us conduct your interview right away."

Agreeing, Ulrika comes at her summons while Cirno rushes to be at the side of her best friend.

"Are you working here as a maid?" Cirno asks her friend.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Hey! Did you notice? I got big!"

Their inane conversation continues as Ulrika introduces herself to the lady of the house.

"My name is Ulrika Archibald, and I am answering the calls for employment as mentioned in this flier I picked up." She presents the advertisement.

Waving the piece of paper away, Remilia is well aware of the ads she had her fairies hand out.

"Tell me, Miss Archibald, you certainly must have heard about this mansion and myself. Why have you come seeking employment from a vampire?"

"I need a job to repay those from whom I've received kindness. Opportunities of employment are rare these days, so I've come at the first offer I've received."

"Do you not worry that I am a blood sucker who prowls in the night?"

Ulrika takes a moment to answer, "I do. But I've heard from Cirno that you are a nice person. I trust her judgment of character."

"'Her judgment of character,' is it?" She peers over to the woman in question. Cirno is reenacting her fight with the werewolf. "Maybe that's the only thing you _can_ trust about her. Very well, I accept your reasons. However, I have no need of the unskilled. Tell me what you can do."

"I can cook and clean, I'm fairly handy with needlework, and," she pauses for a few moments, "I've come from the outside world. I'm quite handy with technology."

To this Remilia is greatly amused, "An outsider, huh? Well, unless our clocks malfunction that particular skill would better suit you with the kappa, but a decent cook is what we require. As you can tell only fairies are currently in my employ. My former head maid and chef are indefinitely indisposed This has me desperate for employees, but the response to my ads have been, thus far, lackluster. However, if you prove yourself useful my search may be put to a close. Come a little closer, let me give you a closer examination."

Nervousness is still apparent within the human, but she does as she's told. The short vampire stands on her chair and the two are nearly at eye-level. Ulrika's golden eyes don't deter from Remilia's crimson.

Faster than a blink the vampire's finger reaches for the woman's blouse, undoes a couple of buttons, and dives into her cleavage.

"What are you-" Ulrika panics in a huff of embarrassment.

The other freeze and stare at the spectacle in a blush.

It takes a bit of digging, but the vampire finds her target. Around to her neck, tied by a string, it's a talisman used for protection.

"What's this?" Remilia asks as she closely inspects it. "A ward against vampires? Where did you get this, Miss Gensokyo Outsider?"

"It was the Moriya Temple!" Ulrika is in a panic, leaning in especially close so the string doesn't snap from being pulled by the vampire. "I was staying with them when I found the flier! They gave it to me for protection!"

Remilia studies it for a moment. It's definitely a ward against vampires, but it isn't particularly effective. She feels no discomfort from even holding it in her grasp. Instead, the vampire must admit she can't smell the scent of the human's blood, of even generally feel her presence. If Remilia were to close her eyes she might forget that the human was standing right before her. The charm isn't meant to shield it's owner from a vampire's might, but to keep them from being detected by their keen senses. This might even work on a person who's received a Vampire's Kiss.

Releasing the charm, "I hope you didn't pay for that. It's not going to protect you if I decided to dine on your blood."

Nervously Ulrika smiles, "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Well, I have a high set of standards. I will have you work for me, and I expect utmost devotion from you two."

"Thank you for the," Ulrika has to stop and think for a moment, "'two?'"

"Exactly!" Remilia puffs out her petite chest as if she's proud of herself. "Both you and Cirno are going to work for me!"

Everyone who caught that are surprised, though Cirno herself seemed to have missed it.

"Hm, did someone say something?"

Behind Closed Doors

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Addressing Remilia, who's sitting in a chair at a certain person's bedside while reading a book, is the Chinese Youkai who's normal duty is to guard the front gate. Very human in appearance she's a woman of tall stature. Sturdily built she's of bold yet still feminine proportions. Long fiery hair flows down her back like a mane of a lion, and her attitude is much the same. With the current tension in the air she could be the very personification of a rampaging wildfire.

"Shouldn't you be using your crutches?" the vampire politely asks.

"I don't need them!" she nearly roars. Realizing she's raising her voice, she withdraws and tries to calm herself. "I want to know why you are bringing Cirno into this mansion."

Remilia turns the page in her book, "I haven't seen you this upset since the first time I ran across you. Do I have to worry about all the havoc you might cause again?"

"Just answer the question!" Realizing she's doing it again, she bites her lower lip. It's as if she's filled with anger and can't find an outlet. She paces back and forth in an attempt to quell her fury. "What are you thinking? After everything she's done to us, you want to bring her back into the mansion? Look at what she did to Sakuya!"

Sleeping in the bed at where Remilia is currently keeping company, is the young silver-haired human maid that's the vampire's person caretaker, and a close friend of the youkai. Running underneath the blankets is a plastic tube attached to a clear bag hanging from metal stand. It's an intravenous drip that's supplying a saline solution directly into Sakuya's body. These are used for patients who can't handle ingesting water and nourishment on their own. In this particular case, it's to keep the comatose maid alive.

"Technically Sakuya did this to herself," Remilia doesn't even lift her eyes from her book. "And what's more, what happened was of no fault of _this_ Cirno. If you must hate 'Cirno,' hate the _other_ one. Though I think it's disrespectful to think ill of the dead."

"_This_ Cirno, _that_ Cirno, does it really make a difference?" Meiling's voice is rising again. "I don't think it's fair to punish Cirno for what the _other_ has done, but she shouldn't be inside this mansion!"

Now irritated, Remilia closes her book. The stare she gives her gate guard is enough to put a chill down anyone's spine. Yet the youkai is still as defiant as before.

"So were is she to go? I heard she was chased out of the Human Village by that teacher. Tell me, is that 'fair?' _This_ Cirno is completely different from the one that's given us so much hardship, yet people, yourself included, convict her of a crime for which she is completely innocent. If she isn't offered a helping hand we might find ourselves in the exact same predicament again."

"That may be, but why does it have to be us?"

"Because we are the ones who should hate her the most! The mansion, Sakuya, Patchy, you! Nobody has been hurt more by her than us, and if we can find it in our hearts to forgive her, then others will as well. It has to start with us."

"Even if what you are saying is correct, why should we go through the trouble to do it?"

Remilia rises from her chair, "Weren't you paying attention to the story she was telling?"

Meiling takes a step backwards. Her friend and employer inadvertently released a bit of her hostile aura. The gate guardian must remind herself that even if it's been a very long time since the two of them fought, the vampire demolished her in physical combat despite Meiling's years of training in martial arts. Remilia's body might be that of a child, but there's only a rare few who are stronger than her.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was listening to what you were telling that human."

Sighing and shaking her head, "You get distracted so easily. Cirno was telling Dai-chan that she fought a werewolf in the forest, in the middle of the day."

Meiling's eyes go wide in surprise, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, and she seemed to be as well. Let's put aside the fact that a werewolf wandering around during the day should be impossible, but Cirno said she managed to overpower it when it had her pinned to the ground. I don't know how it was effected by being out under the sun in the middle of the day, but a werewolf should be at a level of physical strength equal to yourself, should it not? And she threw it off of her."

"She could be lying," Meiling obnoxiously points out.

"Perhaps, but I don't think we'd risk going out on a limb believing her. Even if her story was somewhat exaggerated, this is the point we should really pay attention to: Cirno said her magic wasn't working."

"It wasn't working? Is that possible? Couldn't she have just forgot?"

"Considering that her body has changed so rapidly in a short amount of time, 'forgot' might not be far from correct. Or you could say that her old magic is incompatible with her new body. Yet during the fight she learned to use a similar, or maybe even a new type of magic."

"What?" This greatly surprise the youkai. "That's impossible! You can't just simply learn magic in a few short minutes, let alone in the middle of a fight! No matter what kind of abilities you have, it takes years of practice and exploration to even cast the most rudimentary of spells!"

"Exactly." Remilia returns to her place in the chair, but she doesn't retrieve the book. "A fact like that is hard to ignore. Maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. If _this_ Cirno possesses the same potential, hell, a fraction of the same potential as the _other_ Cirno, would it not be in our best interest to have her as our ally? Better yet a subordinate?"

Meiling backs away in a bit of fright, "What the devil are you planning?"

The vampire snickers, "'Devil' indeed. Think of it as a bit of insurance. Gensokyo is in a state of turmoil at the moment, and the temporary loss of the boundary might result in unforeseen consequences. I think it's important that we strengthen our forces as quickly as possible while you, Patchy, and Sakuya are recovering. I sense an even mightier storm brewing then what we have just weathered."

"Are you serious?"

The maliciousness of the vampire's continence suddenly vanishes, "Who knows? In any case, I want you to train her in your duties."

"Me?"

"Of course! Do you really think I want Cirno as a maid? She'll break every antique I own and burn down the kitchen. If anything I'll give her an easy and mindless job like yours."

"Gee, thanks."

Girl Talk

Daiyousei couldn't help but be elated with sharing a room with her best friend. They've know each other for years, been the closest of friends forever, but they each possessed their own houses. Cirno had her igloo and Daiyousei her tree. However, in the past they tried bunking in one home or the other, but neither really worked out. This time could be different. Now they were staying in a climate controlled room in a great big mansion. Perhaps this is the environment in which they could finally be together.

But her secret desires soon fizzled into nothingness once she found another woman in her friend's room. While Daiyousei might have been performing a 'secret rendezvous,' Cirno was assigned to be the roommate of the human she'd just guided. Daiyousei wasn't happy to meet Ulrika in the room that was supposed to be theirs.

"Oh, Dai-chan!" Cirno is excited nonetheless. "Welcome! I guess we'll be working together!"

It's hard to be disappointed when you're face with such a brilliant smile.

"H-hello," the human appears somewhat bashful. "You might not remember, but I'm Ulrika. It's a pleasure to be working with you."

"No need to be so shy!" Cirno slaps her (kind of hard) on the back. The blue-clad figure rushes next to her friend places her hand on her shoulder. "This here is my best friend in the whole world Daiyousei (the fairy in question perks her ears at the mention of her full name), but everyone calls her Dai-chan. You two will get along real well together."

Daiyousei cries on the inside as she hears this.

"Um, Dai-chan," she's approached by the human, "do you mind if I call you that?"

The fairy didn't particularly care, "Yeah." Her question was answered yet she still can't take her eyes of the fairy, "Um, what is it?"

"Do you mind if I," her face is getting redder by the moment, "touch your wings?"

What a very human-like thing to say. Daiyousei almost wanted to call her a 'tourist.' Trying not to sound sarcastic, "Sure. Go ahead."

The human approaches with caution. Circling around her back, Ulrika edges closer and closer to the fairy's golden wings. Amongst the other fairies, Daiyousei guessed she had the prettiest of wings, but she wasn't vain enough to pay that much attention to them. As the human places a finger on them, Dai-chan felt a tickle run through her body and her wings flap in reflex.

"Ah!" Ulrika nearly falls on her butt when surprised.

"Sorry about that," Daiyousei honestly apologizes. "I'm just not used to having them touched."

"No, it's my fault. I think I went a little too far."

The pair share a friendly laugh. Noticing that Cirno has been absent for awhile, Daiyousei scans the room to find her. Her blue-haired friend is sitting on her bed, a pillow covering her face, blushing ear to ear, and peeking as if that pillow somehow made her hidden.

"Wow, you two are so intimate," she tells them.

"We are not!" Daiyousei yells at her.

Several minutes later, after she's calmed down, the three can finally have a conversation.

"I'm sorry for getting carried away Dai-chan," Ulrika apologizes. "It's just that my Grandfather always told me fairytales, so when I finally met one I couldn't control myself."

She heard about it, but only now did she really believe this human was from the outside world. "It's alright, really. I don't mind. But if I may ask, where exactly did you come from?"

Daiyousei knew a little about the outside world. Although she knew the Moriya Shrine all came from the outside world, she'd never had the opportunity to talk with them. If anything it was just a passing fancy.

"I came from a small industrial town called Schüttorf, in Germany." None of what she said seemed to mean anything to the fairy. "We made textiles, fabrics. I was raised by my grandfather and he worked in the factory for many years. It's a really small town with only about 10,000 people living there. There's the theatre and swimming pools, and the Open Air Festival. It might have been a small town, but it wasn't exactly boring. It wasn't that bad of a place."

The fairy didn't particularly find that interesting. At least that killed about 30 seconds.

"Cirno, where did you come from? You spoke German before so I thought you might have come from Europe as well."

Daiyousei's attention is suddenly grasped again. What the hell was she talking about? As far as Cirno remembers she's always been in Gensokyo.

"I don't really remember," Cirno ponders aloud. "I had a nice place set up in a forest. A believe the nearby town was called, ah, Somerset! Yeah, that's right! I had to leave because of the Great World War! Things were really scary so I wandered around for a while, and before I knew it I was in Gensokyo."

Her best friend had never heard any of this before, and it wasn't like Daiyousei never asked. Cirno's memory has definitely improved. Could this be an effect of her sudden growth?

"Wow, you really are old."

Daiyousei didn't like how these dialogues were progressing. The pair talked about things they both knew about the outside world, past experiences, and history of the countries shared by the two. None of which could be understood by the Gensokyo native. At first it seemed Cirno wouldn't know much about the outside world, but as their talks continued she remembered more and more. It was amazing to see that Cirno suddenly possessed knowledge she didn't before, but Daiyousei couldn't help but feel left out.

Two beds have been provided for this room. They pushed them together so as to accommodate three. This wasn't to where Daiyousei was assigned, but she was welcomed to sleep over regardless. They have an early day tomorrow, as the senior employed fairy knew, so they best go to sleep early.

Of course, Cirno was the first to fall asleep.

"Are you awake Dai-chan?" asked the human.

Lights out had been for a while, so the fairy could have simply stayed quiet and not have to deal with this interloper, but same as Ulrika, Daiyousei has a few things she wants to say.

"Yeah."

"I don't quite know how to ask this, but did something happen to Cirno recently? It's hard to explain, but it's almost like she doesn't know who she is. She has memories that date back hundreds of years, events I know to be true because I've studied history, but she's emotionally immature and still behaves like a child. I heard that she used to be a fairy, but it's not that she's simply grown but become something else. Do you know what's happened to her?"

Daiyousei turns in her sleeping position, "It's hard to explain. She's changed, but she's still the friend I know. Not more than a week ago she was a few centimeters shorter than me, and now she's all big. Just like before, she falls asleep the moment she lays down, but she used to loudly snore and now she doesn't. You won't believe me if I tell you everything that's happened, but to summarize, she died."

"Died?"

"Yes. She died six days ago, and yesterday we had her funeral. Then she came waltzing in in a new body like nothing ever happened. It appears that she's lost her memory of the past month of her life. I'm happy that she's alive, and I know that it's her, but she feels, different."

"Is that so."

Rolling to her back, "You haven't been in Gensokyo very long, so you don't really know how things work around here. Sometimes things happen because of one individual that will disrupt the whole land, and sometimes things happen that defy all possible explanations. Your being here is one of them. You said you were mysteriously transported here, but do you really expect anyone will believe that? Of the two types of incidents you are definitely the explainable kind. Seeing as how we're now stuck together, I would like to know what you're really doing here."

Ulrika can be heard nervously laughing, "You don't trust people easily, do you?"

"I'm Cirno best friend. She can be very careless, so I need to look out for her. After everything that's happened to her, I should be more vigilant than ever. So you're right, I don't trust you."

"Well, to answer your question, I think I belong in a place like this. If you really want me to show you, I'll go ahead, but I was born with wings."

Words are cheap, "Show me."

Though it's dim, it's not completely black. Faint light from the hallways peeks underneath the doorway and Daiyousei can see the human sitting up in bed. Like the vampire had done before, the woman unbuttons her blouse and exposes herself. Allowing her nightgown to fall to her waist, she bares her back to the fairy.

Daiyousei can barely hold back the tears. Ulrika said she was "born with wings," but that didn't mean she still had them. Where should have been appendages on her lower shoulder blades were instead mutilated stumps. The fairy could imagine this human with beautiful and glorious feathered wings, but instead were only grotesque traces of what was there.

"My wings were cut off six months ago."

Though she said that, the injuries look fresher than that.

"My grandfather told me that somewhere down our family line our ancestor had a child with a Valkyrie. They were nothing but tales until my mother gave birth to me, and I had wings. Maybe if my wings were pure white my story would be different, but mine were raven black."

Calmly she hikes her gown back over her shoulders and dresses, "My grandfather protected me most of my life, but I've had to hide myself from the rest of the people from my town. I grew up kind of sheltered, but it hasn't been a terrible life. I used to love taking care of, and grooming my beautiful black feathers, but my grandfather warned me that others might think their dark color as a bad omen. I did as I was told and stayed out of sight, but the rumors about me couldn't be hidden forever. Still, even despite all that he protected me. Then six months ago he passed away. Fearing what retribution might befall me, my birth parents thought it was best to remove the source of my problems and cut off my wings with a saw. After that I ran away from home."

Daiyousei can't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks, but the fairy can't help but notice that the human had none. In it's place is a pained smile that doesn't appear to know how to cry.

"I wandered around for a bit, until I made my way to Japan. I came to meet a person I've spoken with on a paranormal website. Her name is Maribel Han, and she's told me that she can see this world through her dreams. After a bit of researching on my own, I found a general location to where Gensokyo should exist in the real world. However, I never really found anything. It was at about the time I was going to give up, but I _was_ suddenly transported to Gensokyo. I don't know how it happened, but I think it happened because I was looking for it, like I somehow belonged here and it welcomed me. Maribel would be jealous."

Continue to cry for a little bit, Dai-chan wiped away her tears and told her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright," showing infinite strength, Ulrika seems to be in good humor. "You know, it's the first time I told my story to someone else, I didn't even tell Maribel. I thought it would have been a lot harder to say all those things, but I feel kind of good now." She takes a deep breath then exhales. "I somehow feel that we might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I would really like it if we can be friends Dai-chan. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Daiyousei tells her, "it's okay. Actually, I would really like that, seeing as we'll be working together."

"Thank you," and here the emotion is clear in her voice. "We should really go to sleep. I have a feeling that Remilia is going to be working us hard tomorrow."


	5. Rematch

Training

As Daiyousei and Ulrika are partnered together, Cirno is to receive instruction from the recovering gate guardian, Hong Meiling. They are to guard the front gate. That's it. As to why Remilia felt it necessary to place these two together, the Chinese Youkai had no idea. If her boss simply wanted the simpleton to stay out of trouble there were many other places to where she could attend, but the vampiric employer was clear in her objectives, if not her goals.

Normally Meiling is to stand guard from breakfast to dinner, or from sunrise to sunset. Her main purpose is to keep intruders away while Remilia is at her weakest. If someone was foolish enough to attempt to break in during the night, they'd have to face a fully able Scarlet Senior, or worse yet, the Scarlet Minor. The martial artist need not waste her time guarding the mansion at night.

Meiling started this day like any other, despite how drastically things might have changed. After waking she started with her normal morning stretches. For the most part it was simple, as repeating this every day over the long course of years have made her incredibly limber, but the broken ribs kept her from completely bending over. It was much worse a couple of days ago, but she's recovering rather well.

Afterwords she dresses. After slipping out of her pajamas she examines herself in the mirror. Nearly all the bruising is gone. Discolorations and welts used to cover her body as if she were a breed of leopard. For the most part she's her normal self. Although, there's still a giant mark on her butt. How did she even get hit there?

Before changing into her normal attire, she washes herself, brushes her teeth (thankfully none of them were knocked out), and brushes her hair. Finally she dresses and heads downstairs for breakfast.

Food acquisitions have recently been running scarce. While the head maid used to be the one to go shopping, even with her currently out of commission, it wouldn't have been difficult to relay this task to another. The problem wasn't who was going shopping, but what was available to be bought. Due to a late winter and the most recent incident, the whole of Gensokyo is on the verge of famine. The Scarlet Devil Mansion is no different. Worse is that they employ over 100 fairy maids. Thankfully fairies, as well as most of the residents of the manor, are all very light eaters. Perhaps the only ones with "normal" appetites are Meiling, Sakuya, and Flandre. While Remilia might be upset to live without her lavish banquets, if they need to downgrade into conservation-mode, they can survive for months before their foods supplies completely dry. Still, a good chef can make even dieting enjoyable, but unfortunately their chef is in dispose. Most fairies are only good for the simplest of tasks, so their meals have been very basic. Hopefully that human they'd just hired will change that, but it might be a couple of days before she becomes completely accustomed to the new surroundings.

On this morning's menu was bread, so unfortunately that's all Meiling would be able to eat. Taking a loaf to go, she heads to the mansion's front gate.

She nearly drops her breakfast when she sees what's waiting for her. It wasn't because she was beaten to her post by the new hire, or that the woman appeared to have been here already for quite some time, but it was what she is wearing. While the maids are required to wear uniforms, including the head maid, everyone else have been excluded. The librarian, the librarian's assistant, and the guard can dress casually or however they like. This should have been extended to the trainee. However, on Cirno's first day of work she dressed like a maid. Not only was such an outfit ill-suited for her new position, but if worst came to worst and she needed to fight, she'd be flashing her unmentionables every time she made a rapid move.

"What are you wearing?" even though it was obvious, Meiling couldn't stop herself from asking.

"This?" Cirno seems a bit gleeful. "Remi said I should have a uniform (she more than likely wanted to mark Cirno as property) so she gave me one of Saku's old ones."

Certainly was it old. The vest and skirt are black whereas the chef rank's are royal blue. This was the uniform Sakuya wore before she got promoted, which really didn't make a difference since Remilia never had a hierarchy before the human's arrival. Sakuya has since grown. The skirt is much too short on the Adult Cirno, and-

"Though the chest is a bit tight."

-which was an understatement. Cirno's now advanced bosom can barely be contained by the buttons that hung on for dear life. It would be of no surprise if it popped off at the slightest deep breath. Already did she have too much unintended cleavage, and if not for the vest she'd be completely indecent. Cirno doesn't seem to pick up on this however.

"Whatever," Meiling is becoming less interested by the moment, "let's just get to work."

"Alrighty!" and for some reason, Cirno salutes. "What do we do?"

"We stand here."

"Okay!" Cirno takes a position on the opposite side of the gate. "Now what?"

"We wait."

This didn't help explain much. "Wait for what?"

"For something to happen, or for the shift to end."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Cirno's bright spirit and energy are being zapped away by the second. It's clear she's now realizing how overenthusiastic she had been.

"This is boring."

"Welcome to my world. This is what it means to have a job."

Dispirited, Cirno takes the hint that there is a whole lot of nothing that she needs to do. She leans her back against the wall, squats down on the ground, paces back and forth, and only ten minutes have transpired.

"This is boring!" she screams.

Meiling stands at attention, hands behind her back, and eyes focused straight forward. When she's on her own she's nowhere near this diligent, but then again she's never had company. At most she's organized patrols with the fairies when the mansion is on lock-down or some other high security alert, but she's never had someone constantly by her side like this. From a professional standpoint, it's a bit nerve wreaking. Worse yet is the specific company.

Twenty minutes pass. Forty. An hour.

Breaking her sentinel-like stance, she peeks over to her side to see how her companion is faring. Wishing she placed money on it, Meiling isn't surprised to find Cirno dozing off. Sitting on the ground with her back against the brick wall, her head is hung low while her chest moves with her breathing. Without a doubt she's asleep.

Even though she was trying to set a good example, standing in place for so long was hard for even Meiling. She'd lose her mind if she really had to go through with that every hour that she worked. With Cirno catching some z's, she doesn't have to worry about being a role model.

First the youkai clears her breath. Inhaling and exhaling in set patterns, she centers herself and clears her soul. Extending one hand, she casts off all lingering attachments and focuses on nothing. Her arm calmly sways to her side, pushing through the air almost as if it were water. Next she lowers her stance, spreads her legs, and twists only the torso of her body. Meiling switches hands, extending her left instead of her right. Again she twists her upper half, spreading the air around her almost like a wave. Then in a snap, she rises one knee up as if it were an attack. Hanging in midair for a moment, she extends it forward and takes a step. Her rear leg follows behind, sweeping the loose dirt underfoot. The Chinese Youkai glides over the ground as gracefully as a swan. If she were surrender her martial arts, she could be a ballerina.

Continuing with this flow and rhythm, she turns and takes a step back-

And comes face to face with Cirno, mimicking a stance that's very much like her own.

"Ahhh!" Meiling shouts in surprise.

"Ahhh!" Cirno shouts back, equally scared.

"What are you doing?" the youkai shouts in an accusing tone.

At the raised voice Cirno is slightly scared, but she calms herself then starts laughing, "Oh, I guess you caught me! I really wanted to practice your Kung Fu with you, but I know you never do it when you think someone is looking. So I pretended to sleep so you might go ahead and practice. I thought that since I'm big now I might be better at it."

Meiling always knew that when Cirno was an ice fairy she'd mimic martial arts whenever she could. Although the youkai knew nothing would ever come of it, Meiling never openly taught anything to the fairy. Only could Cirno spectate. Cirno was only half-right in that the guard only practiced when she thought no one was looking, but she never really cared if it was the ice fairy doing so. But, right now it doesn't feel the same. Meiling doesn't want to show her.

"We should get back to guarding the mansion."

"What? No fair! You're just as bored as I am. If there's two of us practicing it'll be that much more fun! I can be your disciple!"

The word "disciple" made her ear twitch. It was the hallmark of a Master to have a Disciple.

"Ah! I saw that," Cirno says with an accusing grin and a pointed finger. "You're interested, aren't you?"

While she might have been, Meiling certainly didn't want it to be Cirno. In the end the martial artist remains silent.

"You're no fun."

After complaining, Cirno doesn't waste any more effort. However, she doesn't simply return to aimlessly waiting, she practices on her own.

Mimicking what she'd seen in the beginning, Cirno starts with clearing her breath. Cirno moves her arms, kicks, and steps like Meiling did before. She's surprised, after seeing it only once the former fairy reproduces the movements. It's not at a master martial artist's level, but it's certainly that of an advanced student. Cirno continues to do some other steps, kicks, and punches that she must have observed back when she was a fairy, but she lacks the knowledge of the basics that can only be perfected after countless hours of practice. Her breathing's a mess, she's stressing all the wrong muscles, and she's using none of her Qi. As much as being self-learned can get you, there are some things that can only be taught. If Cirno could find an appropriate master, she'd display some real talent.

But it didn't have to be Meiling, the woman told herself. Even if she was asked by Remilia herself, she wouldn't do it.

After attempting a high kick but not properly centering herself, Cirno falls on her butt.

"Owww," she moans while she picks up herself.

When the pain went away after rubbing her backside, she returns to practice. However, this time she doesn't mimic what she's seen from Meiling. The youkai can feel it the moment Cirno decides to change disciplines. Suddenly her aura changes, the air quakes, and a chill runs down the martial artist's spine.

Cirno rapidly moves forward, crosses her arms over her chest and throws them out, and stomps her foot on the ground. At the conclusion of that move, her foot fall tolls a deep pitched impact and her arms a mighty wind. Somewhere mid-swing swords of ice had formed in her hands. At the conclusion they're held firmly in her grasp. They look like crystal daggers, long jagged blades that appear as if they were scavenged from pieces of broken glass. They shimmer and reflect light beautifully, but moments later they shatter, like butterflies that will only allow themselves to be seen once in their lives.

After her initial weapons are gone, two more form in replacement. Cirno follows through two successive overhead chops, and like before the blades shatter shortly after being made. She proceeds with wide slashes, one after another. After summoning replacement blades, she performs another series of strikes.

Meiling watches this with awe and amazement. Unlike when she mimicked with amateurish discipline, when she's wielding those blades Cirno seems like a completely different person. She uses stances, breathing, and proper muscle focus that could just as easily be translated to hand-to-hand martial arts. Meiling is also reminded of what she was told by Remilia. Cirno's learning way too fast, but it's not simply just that, she also knows of things she clearly shouldn't.

Immediately pausing on that idea, Meiling realizes she might have stumbled on something important. Cirno knows things she shouldn't? Is that right? Just moments before she was practicing moves that she'd seen Meiling herself use. Some Cirno just saw and were fresh in her memory, but others were witnessed unknown days, weeks, and months ago. They come to the forefront of her mind as clearly and vividly as photographs. Is this a result of her new body?

There's a sudden pause. Cirno has ceased crated blades endlessly after the next, and awaits as if gathering energy. Slowly her hands converge in front of her, and it's clear she's no longer crafting dual blades. She's concentration on just one, one that might be exponentially stronger than the previous. Meiling knows something big is coming.

"Ha!" Cirno cries as the blade melds into view.

Birthing with a mighty gust of wind, the sword appears no greater than any other blade. However, unlike the long ice dagger from before, this sword has clear and distinct shape. While not particularly appealing, even made from ice it appears to have been painstakingly crafted by a proper blacksmith. Considering it's a makeshift weapon made by Cirno, it's an amazing feat.

However, the weight it seems to carry is anything but negligible. This seemingly normal sword is swung down by it's creator, smashing into the ground and splitting the earth. At the time of impact an even greater blast of gale force erupts, causing even a trained fighter such as Meiling to shield herself and wince away. That blast is short-lived, and Meiling can survey the outcome not long after.

What she sees is somewhat hard to believe. Not only did the sword blow away the ground where it hit, but also several meters into the distance, far beyond the reach of the blade. It wasn't that such a feat is impossible, but it's something incredibly difficult to achieve. Meiling knows of one such swordswoman who can do this. Youmu Konpaku, the half human half ghost blade wielder. Could Cirno possibly possess the same level of skill, or was this the result of that peculiar blade?

Meiling imagines Cirno holding a shield that matches the blade.

Something burns within her chest. For just a brief moment the youkai imagined the blue woman to be taller and having much longer hair. This alone is enough for her body to burn hot. Meiling tires to hold these emotions at bay, but the more she thinks about it the hotter she becomes.

Noticing nothing, Cirno's focus lies on her sword. After her strike the weapon fizzles into a glittering dust. She stares at her hands, still the impression of the sword can she feel, but nothing is there. Making fists a couple of times she checks and makes sure.

"I was hoping it would last longer," Cirno complains to herself.

Turning to her companion, "Hey, China-"

A fist slams into the side of her cheek. Unprepared and unprovoked, the punch sends her hurling into the distance. Flying parallel to the wall, Cirno bounces and then rolls to a stop before she's sent into the shores of Misty Lake. Meiling, who's obviously the perpetrator, holds her position after delivering her blow, face down and panting heavily. Cirno likewise lays on the ground after her body came to a stop. Between the two they paint a tragic picture.

"Owwww!" Cirno shouts as she rapidly rises to her feet. "What was up with that? Why did you-" as she's rubbing her cheek, she pauses as an idea comes to her. "Oh! I get it! This is like, 'a true master should never let her guard down!' I get it! This is training!" Cirno widens her stance, raises her fists, and prepares herself, "I understand, sensei! Come at me!"

Despite her acceptance, the perpetrator does nothing. Meiling is still in that frozen position. Rage might have blinded her thinking, but not her senses. Just that single punch has her chest aching in agony. It's her broken ribs. This is certainly not what she should be doing while in recovery.

Cirno is having difficulty understanding the youkai's actions, "What? Is training over already? Did I fail?"

Rage boils within Meiling. She sees Cirno for someone she isn't. Meiling sees a woman even taller than herself, stronger than herself, carrying weapons the former fairy doesn't possess. Words that are spoken by her companion register as something else. She hears, in Cirno's voice,

_I ripped off her arms._

_I ripped out her heart._

_I took off her head._

_I crushed her skull in my hands._

Pain no longer computes. Her before lovely teal eyes flicker with crimson blood lust. Those large but gentle fingers turn boney and narrow like talons. Soft tight skin becomes hard and scaly. Meiling's entire body grows as her muscles expand. She's becoming less of a woman and more of a creature.

Cirno watches with bated breath and sweat dripping down her brow. Even she's starting to realize that this is a little extreme for training (despite it not being training at all). She already knew that the youkai was very strong, but transformations usually makes it even worse.

Meiling's body disappears from sight. With keen instincts Cirno turns, forms two blades in her hands, and uses them to block. The enraged youkai's fist tears through them like paper. Penetrating the guard, Meiling's claws tear across Cirno's chest. The blue woman had barely pulled herself away, but the attack rakes across Sakuya's old uniform, completely shredding the blouse.

Cirno's back hits the brick wall. Meiling doesn't relent and attacks again. With nowhere to go but up, Cirno leaps into the air and on top of the wall. Moments after the enraged youkai shatters it effortlessly with her tremendous power. Suddenly her foothold is gone. Before she completely succumbs to gravity, she uses all her strength to leap away.

Unfortunately she doesn't leap far. Unsteady footing as well as having lost her ability to fly, she can't escape to any more than just past arm's reach of Meiling. The Chinese Youkai turns with beastly reflexes. She charges forward like a bull. Cirno can do nothing put attempt a measly guard. Summoning her swords of ice again, her weapons prove little against Meiling's strength, shattering the moment they're hit. Cirno is trampled underfoot.

Clutching her side, the blue woman has taken nasty blows to her stomach and chest. She rushes to her feet as quickly as possible, but her pain is tremendous. Every fiber of her body is screaming out for her to stay down. Blurry vision and a pounding head, she knows she can't continue or even flee. Meiling was so blind in her charge that she's traveled pretty far away, only coming to a stop when the idea finally came to her.

If there's anything that Cirno's observed, it's that Meiling is currently thinking like a beast. Nowhere is there a trace of her martial arts. She charges and attacks blindly, relying on sole brute strength without a hint of strategy. It like she's become a mindless monster, not entirely unlike the werewolf. However, the speed and strength of the werewolf is incomparable to the Meiling of right now. Those two are completely different creatures.

Cirno's new-found strength is no match for Meiling's. Completely overpowering her like Cirno did the wolf is impossible. However, a strategy remains. Meiling seems incapable of anything but blindly charging forward. When Cirno was an ice fairy she'd fought stronger creatures many times over. Against the famed of Gensokyo she often lost, but against the monsters and lesser youkai she always won. The key to defeating strong but stupid opponents is to make use of tools and traps. Unfortunately her magic is out of whack and currently she can only make swords. So how can she use those brittle swords to turn the tide and stop this rampaging menace?

Nothing comes to mind.

Meiling remembers what she was doing, turns, and faces Cirno again. Like before she disappears from view, moving at a speed so great she can't be tracked by the naked eye. Wasting not a moment Cirno dives to the side. An instant later the ground where she stood explodes, and the image of the youkai flickers into view immediately after. She'd charged at Cirno with a double handed fist slam. Such a powerful attack takes moments to recover, no matter how powerful and fast she might be. It's time for Cirno to do something!

Two swords effortlessly form in her hands. Because engaging in melee combat is insane, she throws her weapons. They connect but shatter upon Meiling's rough scaly skin. She perhaps doesn't even notice the pinpricks worth of damage she's received. But Cirno can't give up here. Two more blades instantly form, and she throws them as well.

She's gotten good at this, but two swords to her now seem very limiting. Remembering feeling something like this before, she forms and throws the blades without any delay. But it's still not enough. Meiling slowly rises from her attack as the icicle swords shatter as they fail to damage her skin. This isn't even enough to be irritating. But Cirno can't quit. As quickly as possible she's throwing her endless amount of swords hoping for some reaction.

If she were mocking the blue woman, Meiling stands tall and merely let the blades break as they hit her. This isn't getting her anywhere. Cirno's moving as fast as she can, but she feels her body can't keep up with her magic. She can form the blades quicker than a blink, but her two arms can only throw them so fast. They aren't quick enough. Her magic is stronger than this! Only two blades at a time can't be her limit!

From behind her, one of Cirno's blades of ice is thrown without the use of her arms. Surprised, Cirno does something foolish and actually looks back, turning her eyes away from her foe. There she sees it, suspended in air, one of the blades she was going to throw. However, a problem occurred that should have been obvious; she'd already had two in her hands, so what would happen to the third? What she sees now is the fourth, the third being thrown on it's own. What exactly has Cirno done?

Before she can deeply think about it, Meiling slams a fist into her stomach.

The unexpected blow takes Cirno by surprise. All the air escapes out of her lungs and she blacks out for a couple of seconds. By the time she realizes she's been hit, Cirno finds herself in ridiculous pain and on the far end of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's protective wall. She doesn't remember flying through the air, crashing into the ground, or how much time's transpired. At least it couldn't have been that long, as Meiling still stands at the point where she made the attack.

The way the youkai is attacking is somewhat odd. If she merely wanted to beat Cirno, than beating her while she's down would be the best option, yet she waits and surveys to see if the blue woman will cease to stand again. In a way Cirno feels as if Meiling is doing something similar to a cat playing with a mouse, but then realizes she might be closer to an explanation than she hoped. Food. When a beast goes out to hunt they don't vaporize their prey. They kill or trap just enough that they don't overdo it, so they can enjoy the spoils of their meal while the meat is as fresh as possible. With the loss of coherent thought, could Meiling possibly be considering devouring the blue woman after she losses? With her beast-like personality, it isn't impossible.

Cirno swallows hard. It's getting more difficult to even stand, and now she has to worry about being eaten by this out of control youkai. She would like to think of a way to snap Meiling out of it, but she hasn't the luxury of worrying about anything other than her own life. Like most thing in Gensokyo this can only be solved by beating her up.

Feeling strongly that she was on to something before, Cirno can't help but to explore the magic she was using before. Why should she be limited to only two blades, to what only her arms can carry? Wasn't that the purpose of magic in the first place, to do what normally couldn't with her own two hands? Only does she seem capable of creating swords, but who said she ever had to wield them?

A blade appears mid-air, just above Cirno's head. Because she didn't focus them in her hands, it formed there by default. But it sits there as if calmly awaiting a command. Her image is very clear, all she has to do is "throw" it.

Like a bullet the sword fires at Meiling, but as expected it shatters upon her body. However that's fine. Cirno was merely testing the waters. With this she's recovered something she's lost since acquiring this new body. Cirno has relearned how to danmaku.

Another sword fires without the pause of being crafted over her head. This feeling of using projectile magic is both familiar and new; same yet different. To try and put it into words, Cirno would say it's, "easier."

She knows she can craft more blades than this. Next two fire at the same time. Then three. Four. Meiling, noticing the changes that's undertaken, realizes these blades may eventual start to pose a problem. A blade or two causes damage that's less than a fingernail scratch, but three, four, fifty, or a hundred, and all that minuscule power will eventually amount to something. This has to stop before it becomes a number that can overwhelm her.

Cirno's at 15, 16, 17 blades at the same time. She want's to shoot everything she's got, but it's like her magic is a muscle that's never before been flexed. In uncharted waters she can't simply roam around at full blast. She has to study, survey, and progress at a rate which isn't foolhardy. If there was any way to speed up this process she would do it, but Cirno can only continue to push herself a little more each time because this sensation is still completely new to her. You need to be able to float before you can swim.

Meiling charges at Cirno again, defying the rain of blades as she plows right through them. However, this time she lacks the completely overwhelming speed to completely disappear from sight. Cirno's attacks are having an effect. Even if it has to start small, eventually she can make an avalanche out of her small snowball. This revelation births confidence.

Strength flowing into her, Cirno dodges to the side before Meiling can hit her. Upon sturdier legs, clearing vision, and a cooler head, the blue woman is receiving her second wind. Cirno circles around to the rear, firing blades all the while, and then dashes backwards while still facing her opponent. Empowered by this turn of events, Cirno herself is becoming faster, her swords slightly stronger. They still strike and deal negligible damage individually, but they no longer shatter the moment they hit their target. The swords hit, bounce off, and burst into a glittering dust moments later. It's a small difference, but it's progress.

This increased strength is beginning to bother the youkai. After missing with her attack she has to shield herself from the blades coming from her rear. This rain has become a downpour. All the while the blades fired simultaneously are increasing exponentially. 50, 54, 59. Their numbers skyrocket as if her engine has finally warmed and is running at full potential. The blades swarm her so frequently it's as if Cirno is firing a solid beam at her opponent, completely swamping Meiling as if she's trapped in a bog.

Cirno doesn't notice this, but her skin, eyes, and hair have started to glow, and her six wings have reappeared on her back.

Knowing that her end is inevitable at this rate, Meiling does the only thing she can. With each prick, scratch, and cut she receives from the now countless amount of blades, her rage only increases, fulling with an even greater strength. It's a cycle who's end only comes when her body can no longer sustain the strength she has acquired, destroying herself in her own berserk rampage. With each piece of damage she receives the beast woman feels something growing inside of her, a heat or fire that blazes, increasing infinitely until it's released. That moment is rapidly drawing near.

Meiling draws all the air she can into her lungs. Once she reaches her limit, she roars.

A pitch incapable by any normal mouth, Meiling's roar shakes the very earth at it's foundations. In a wave expanding outward, Cirno's swords are blown away into nothingness. Once it hit's Cirno she herself has to stop and cover her ears. It's a cry so strong and powerful, full of rage and every other possible emotion, that it's impossible to do otherwise. Upon hearing that wail and covering her ears, Cirno instinctively begins to cry. There's no logical reason as to why this happens, but the blue woman is suddenly stricken by this intense sorrow. Any other would likely do the same.

Meiling is already upon Cirno. Fear immediately strikes Cirno moments before the attack ever could. Every cell in her body tells here to "dodge!" Leaping backwards, she can only put herself just outside the youkai's reach. The first attack misses by a hair's breath, but certainly the second won't. The strength Meiling currently possess is enough to kill in a single hit. Cirno doesn't know if it's simply strength or if something about the Chinese Youkai's aura has turned poisonous, but regardless the blue girl knows she must absolutely not be hit! She needs to end this now!

If those hundreds of swords can only slow her down, Cirno knew she had to do something that can put an end to this now. She needs the power of the One Sword. Only that has the possibility of putting an end to this violent rampage. But Meiling is so close, can Cirno summon it in time?

The second attack is going to hit, and it's going to kill. Cirno must be the faster!

She puts her hands together and focuses. Her ability has become strong enough to summon more than two blades at a time. This same growth needs to be applied to crafting the One Sword, her strongest sword!

Suddenly the world becomes black. Cirno is nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Her body has disappeared, but she is aware of all things. A sword appears in this dark world. It's _that_ sword, the sword she's seen in her visions. It's image is clearer, but still not perfect. However, Cirno now knows it's scale, weight, and mass.

Without a second thought the sword forms within her grasp. Wasting not a moment, she raises the blade over her head and strikes-

Cirno remembers the red line that appeared on the werewolf.

-twisting her grip on the weapon, Cirno swings with the flat side of her sword.


	6. Key Moments Unrecorded by History

Memories of Somebody

"I want you," the young girl points at the tall red-headed woman.

Those dull teal eyes only slightly regard the fancily-dressed girl underneath her parasol. If her fiery hair wasn't enough of a warning for others to stay away, her "charming" disposition was surely enough.

"Get lost, kid," the woman tells the child.

"I once was lost," the child sings to the adult, "but now am found. Was lost, but now, I see."

The woman listens with no amusement, "I don't know what you're talking about kid."

"It's a Christian hymn published a few years ago by a former slave trader. It's quite a wonderful song about forgiveness and redemption. _I_ was certainly moved by the lyrics. My mother was especially fond of the song."

"Maybe you should go back to her."

"I would," she says with no great amount of emotion, "but she was butchered no more than a month ago, along with my father."

The woman peeks at the child out of the corner of her eye. All she can see is a petite frame with pale skill, and the parasol that hides her face. Little will the woman stand for these amusements. Pushing herself to her feet, she leaves the alley, passes the girl, and walks away.

But the girl follows.

The cobblestone streets this cold winter morning are littered with people going about their daily lives. The women in dresses and men in suits actively ignore the tall woman as she passes in her ragged and dirty clothes. A horse drawn carriage passes by, and the horse bucks as it passes the woman and child. A wealthy looking man picks his nose and flicks the mucus in the woman's direction. She stops walking as to dodge, for a moment her eyes flash red, but the brilliance recedes and she continues on her way.

"It doesn't seem that Paris agrees with you," the child tells her.

"It doesn't matter," she answers back. "It's a diverse city and no one will question someone like me walking around."

"Nor someone like me," the child answers back.

The woman stops, turns as if to say something, but then recedes and continues walking.

"Oh ho, I've seemed to catch your interest. You must now be wondering, 'Does she perhaps hide as I do?' Am I right?"

The woman doesn't answer.

"I think I am! But even so, it still doesn't make sense to put your trust in me. Even if we are both 'different,' that also doesn't mean we have to be friends. Well, as a gift then, let me give to you a prophecy. Leave Paris. Right now it's only whispers, but a revolution is coming to France. If anything, I would travel to the Americas."

"Idiot kid," the woman answers back, "America is at war. Why would I jump from a potentially dangerous place to a completely dangerous place."

"But the war is over," the girl tells her matter-of-factually. "Within the next couple of days it will be all everybody is talking about."

Finally the girl's said something that has greatly interested the woman. Stopping, she turns and faces her for the first time. "How in the hell do you know that?"

The child giggles underneath her parasol. The woman can't exactly tell, but it's as if the shadows this morning have suddenly grown darker.

"Because I catch glimpses of destiny. I would say I can see the future, but the American War of Independence has just been decided. It's only a short matter of time before it's announced, but perhaps a couple of months before it's official. So in this case, I'm predicting the present. At least this way I don't have to wait long to be proven right."

The woman stares at the child.

"You really are interested now," the child chuckles again. "Very well."

Tilting her parasol, she give the tall woman a view of her face. Nearly is her skin completely white, nearly like that of a corpse. Upon her smile are fangs that couldn't belong to a human, and eyes that burns brighter than the woman's own hair. Her aura alone should have been proof enough, but now the woman was certain that this girl is not a creature of the natural world. She's a without a doubt a monster.

"I can see your destiny as well," the monster girl chuckles. "You will come to serve me."

"Hell would freeze before I do."

"Without a doubt," she jests. "That's precisely what will happen. I shall freeze hell and you will openly call me your master. I'll come back around in a couple days to pick you up."

And just like that, the child walks away.

As she passes, the woman sees for the first time. Before the child had always been facing her, but now with her leaving, she sees upon the small back a pair of appendages that appear to be wings. Only if someone was seriously looking at her would they notice, but she prances around in daylight with great audacity so it may not receive proper scrutiny. Only are they hidden by the shade of the parasol.

As the realization comes to her, the woman whispers silently to herself, "Vampire."

Three days later she hears of Britain's recognition of America's independence.

That same night the vampire returns.

The woman had been sleeping in a barn on the far outskirts of the city. In exchange for lodging and two meals a day, she'd been working on a farm with the crops (she was bad with animals). Merely was it manual labor. The owners of the farm would have allowed the tall woman to sleep in a room in the house, but she herself elected to stay in the barn on a pile of straw. Clearly they understood that this person wasn't one to socialize with people, but she was mighty strong and too valuable to ignore despite their suspicions. In fact they later came to favor that decision. The woman was neither too close nor too far, and their relationship became mutually beneficial. The farmers were just glad they didn't have any children old enough to take an interest in their strange lodger.

Wakened from her light sleep by a knock on the large wooden doors, the woman opens her eyes to see it being pushed by the vampire's short and thin arms. Absent is her parasol under the moon's light. Those crimson eyes of hers easily pierce through the night.

"Surely you have heard by now," the girl doesn't bother announcing herself. "Thanks to me you were the first person in France, besides myself, to hear the news. Even the King and Queen wouldn't hear of it for a couple of hours after you. Imagine that, I've made you a part of history."

"What are you doing here?" hostile and defensive is her voice. "How do you know where I'm staying?"

"Did I not say before?" the child shrugs her shoulders. "You shall bow before me. Our destinies are tied together. I will always know where you are. Now I have come to fetch you."

"Quit this nonsense!" the woman shouts. "You hold no power over me. I don't care about whatever magic you may possess. My destiny is my own to choose!"

Waiting impatiently, the child vampire allows the woman to finish. Afterwords, the girl sighs and explains, pacing back and forth as she does so, "Alright, lets see what future possibly awaits you. You think you can survive in this world on your own. You think that your body, and your strength, is all you need to get by. But you rely only on yourself, so why is that? Because you not only possess strength, but monstrous strength. Because you, yourself, are a monster."

Reflexively, the woman recedes.

"Why so surprised? Is it impossible to believe that one monster can't sniff out another? But that's besides the point. You possess a body that can easily be mistaken for a human's, much unlike myself. So you can live your life while hiding that fact, mingle with human society, travel wherever you wish on the globe, but you can never be a part of their lives. Because you are different, because you have to hide it, you shall never truly allow yourself become one of them. You will get as close to the humans as possible, but never close enough to feel their warmth. Because you fear being discovered, because you fear what you can do to them, you will live a life of isolation and die a miserable and lonely death. The evidence is clear. It's why you sleep in the barn while they sleep in the house."

"Shut up!" she screams. "Why the hell do you think you know me? How can you just waltz into my life and tell me how I'm going to die? I'm not like that!"

For an instant, her eyes flicker red in color. Feeling it for herself, the woman grasps her head, lowers herself to a knee, and tries to calm herself.

"And here is the root of your problem," the vampire tells her. "It's your inherent nature as a monster that you cannot escape. It's your rage. When you become mad your beastly side shows and you destroy everything around you in a blind rampage. You fear that one day you will build a life for yourself, toil for years and make a place where you can be happy, but that one day something will happen, and you'll slip and destroy everything by your own hand. Because of that fear you will not allow yourself to even take that first step, that you will not allow yourself to be happy."

"What do you know?" she roars.

Pacing to the woman's side, the vampire whispers into her ear, "You've chosen the path of self-destruction, and chosen it willingly."

"No!"

The flickering ceases; the woman's eyes have completely turned the color of blood, by odd coincidence matching that of the vampire.

Ripping through the air, her hand tears through the body of the little girl. However, the vampire doesn't simply split in two, but into dozens and a completely different form. Her body splits into several small bats, completely escaping harm and dispersing to where the woman can't reach. The bats fly in different directions, but later converge to a spot at the woman's rear. Once gathered, they again morph to become the little child vampire.

"It's not like this could end any other way," it's not clear to whom she's speaking, "but I guess it's necessary for you to resist even those who sincerely wish to help you. Changing fate is no simple thing, so before you can truly mold your own future, you must change yourself. If I have to, I'll beat you and mold you into someone else!"

Aftermath

A cloudy milky-white haze appears before her eyes. Following is a sharp, stinging pain in her head. Then a vision of the woman in blue charging at her carrying a sword.

"Ah!" Meiling yells, rapidly rising from bed.

Looking ahead, the Chinese Youkai sees nothing but a white wall. Once her adrenalin fades, all her pain returns in a rush. Too many injuries to count, her everything hurts. Perhaps most are her head and ribs, but she can't decided which to clutch so as to ease the pain. She almost looks like a person being electrified.

"When I asked you to take care of Cirno," comes a voice to her side, "having her carry you, black and blue, practically naked, back into the mansion, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Sitting next to the bedside of the deeply injured youkai, is the mistress of the household and her employer, Remilia Scarlet. She sits in a chair, looking somewhat bored, reading a book. For some reason finding interesting, Meiling leans over despite her pained body. The book the vampire's reading is on the French Revolution.

"This?" Remilia notices Meiling's interest. "I was just wondering how history might have changed if I hadn't plucked you out of there before it started. You were completely uncute at that time."

She turns a page, "Cirno told me what happened, crying tears, begging me to help you. You turned back into that person I beat into a pulp all those years ago, completely enraged by the slightest provocation."

Remilia closer her book.

"Except this time you received no provocation. Cirno still doesn't remember anything that's happened during the past month. She doesn't know it was her who broke your ribs. How in the world can she provoke if she has absolutely no ammo? So tell me, Hong Meiling, what the hell happened?"

Her tone's changed. Remilia currently isn't on her high horse, lecturing, or loving the sound of her own voice as she normally does, but inquiring. Perhaps she knows a lot, but she's far from omnipotent. She's angry. It's rare for the vampire to even lose a hint of her normal composure.

"I don't have an excuse," Meiling tells her. "I don't know what happened. I looked at Cirno, and I saw the other one. After that everything turned red. I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't stop it at all. I'm so sorry."

Arms crossed, the vampire taps on her bicep as she's thinking. Afterwords, "I thought something like this might have happened, but you've completely surpassed my expectations. Both of you, actually."

"Both?"

Pointing at her chest, "Who do you think did that?"

Looking down, Meiling sees her bare breasts and the loose shreds of fabric that remains of her outfit. Not particularly a bashful one, she still covers herself in modesty.

"What happened?" she calmly asks.

"Didn't I already say it? Cirno beat you up. You went on a rampage and our little memory loss magically handicapped Jabberwocky put an end to it."

"What? How?"

The vampire shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. Quite frankly, when I look at Cirno, I don't know what I'm seeing. When I peer into the flow of destiny I can't see as far or as clear as I normally do. It's like I'm receiving interference, or someone is blocking my far-sight. Obviously Cirno is the cause. She's a giant enigma. I can't predict what will happen anymore."

Meiling thinks upon this deeply. If Remilia's power is effected, is Cirno's close proximity the cause? If they told her to leave, would it get better? There are probably about a thousand reasons to have her go, and only a small few to have her stay. Isn't this what Meiling wanted from the beginning? If she asks Remilia to kick out the former fairy right now, she might very well agree. So why doesn't the Chinese Youkai feel good about it?

"Remilia-jiĕ," Meiling looks to her boss, her expression is serious, "please let Cirno stay here."

The vampire tries to keep an neutral expression, but there's a faint crack of a grin in the corner of her mouth, "Oh, that's a surprise. Didn't you last night ask me the exact opposite? What brought about this sudden change of heart?"

Lowering her eyes, "I'm not sure. The night you picked me up, you told me I'd 'live an isolated life, and die a miserable and lonely death.' I've long since learned that I was merely doing that to myself, but with Cirno it's the opposite. Cirno is completely innocent in this, I know it, but when I see her I can't help but want to place the blame on her. It's despicable, and I hate myself for it. You were right. It _needs_ to start with us. If not for Cirno's sake, then for our own."

Remilia can't contain her smile any longer. Even if her power is somewhat blocked, she likely still knew Meiling would say these things. It wasn't about being able to see the future, but being able to see through people, knowing them, and putting your faith in them. Many negative things could be said of the vampire, but nobody could say she doesn't trust and love her subordinates.

"Very well," she tells her long-time friend, "as long as you are the one asking, I will consent. But can you guarantee you won't go berserk again?"

_You haven't mastered your rage, you've only confined it._

"No. In fact I will go berserk again."

Remilia is surprised. She's about to say something, but upon noticing the confidence and determination in Meiling's eyes, she waits to hear the explanation.

"I've ran from it for too long. I know you've wanted to protect me, Remilia-jiĕ. You've given me a place I can call home, and place I can be myself, and I thank you, but because I've been happy, because it's been peaceful, I've forgotten about the piece of me that's just as important as the person I've become now. I can't pretend this beast inside of me doesn't exist any longer. I need to tame and master it, and Cirno can help me with that."

Eyes wide with surprise, as she comes to comprehend what was spoken in between words, Remilia laughs, "Ha! You mean Cirno's so irritating that once you can stand her, once you've befriended her, you'll have mastered your rage? Excellent! I expect no less from the woman I chose to be my protector! Just make sure that Cirno understands that you don't hate her. She's overly-sensitive since her change. It's one thing to make use of her while she's here, but if you abuse her she'll run away. I will not have that."

"Yes, boss!"

Dinner Table Conversations

"Tell me," Remilia pokes at what's been placed before her at the dinner table, "what's this?"

Standing to her side is the second human to become employed at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Ulrika Archibald. Dressed in the uniform of the maids, she doesn't employ the same lovely aura as Sakuya, but the new hire appears no less capable. Though for some reason she still wears that shawl over her shoulders.

"It's a meat pie."

"I can see that, but did you not tell me that you can cook? A pie is one of the simplest things you can bake."

If Sakuya heard that, she'd likely throw a fit.

"I'm sorry if it doesn't fit your expectations of me," the human of golden eyes tells the vampire, "but with the current state of food within Gensokyo, I believed this to be the most economical of choices. The meat we currently possess in the mansion would spoil within the next couple of days, and the vegetables not long after that. The crust of the pies will preserve it's contents for months. The next harvest should come long before then. In times such as these the last thing we should do is waste food."

It's clear the self-centered vampire wishes to rebuke, but the human's logic is overpowering. In the end she surrenders.

"Maybe I should have you manage our finances after Sakuya recovers."

"I'm very good at math!" Ulrika is clearly overexcited. "Economics too! I made a pretty penny e-trading!"

Now Remilia feels she's just making up words. Sighing, she takes her fork and starts eating.

Further down the table, Meiling, gowned in a light robe she borrowed from the mansion's medical closet, has already nearly devoured her portion. Across from her, Cirno, has yet to touch her meal. Anxiously she sits, eyes looking up to the red-haired youkai every couple of seconds. After too much of this anyone would get irritated. Sighing, Meiling puts down her fork and addresses her assaulter.

"Look, Cirno, I'm sorry about what I did before."

"No!" the blue woman shouts with urgency. "I don't care about that! How are you feeling? You're not still hurt, are you?"

After Meiling lost control and nearly killed her, Cirno only worries about her opponent? The youkai's touched.

"Oh, you don't need to worry." Meiling is actually blushing in embarrassment. "I'm built pretty tough."

Finally Cirno can relax, "That's good. Since I just got big, I don't know my own strength yet. I hit you pretty hard, so I was worried I overdid it."

Yup, Meiling still found Cirno irritating.

Noticing the conversation that's been had, Remilia finds it the opportune moment to make the announcement she's decided upon. With her fork, she clings her wine glass. The chime catches the attention of all it's occupants. When all eyes are upon her, she takes the glass in hand and stands on her chair.

"I think this is as good a time as any, so I would like to announce that the trial phase of my two newest acquisitions has concluded. Ulrika, you have proven yourself an _adequate_ cook but a cultured, refined, and intelligent worker. Cirno, you have shown a strong temperament, forgiveness, courage, and strength. I recognize both of you worthy to serve under me. I official welcome you to stay in my mansion!"

Such ceremony is perhaps excessive, but the two in question seem pretty proud of themselves regardless. The newly awaken Cirno and the recent immigrant Ulrika both shy away in embarrassment. From Remilia's announcement they receive applause from those present. Daiyousei, standing on the opposite side of the vampire, leads the other fairy maids, and even Meiling claps a penitence of admiration.

Remilia continues, "For as long as you wish, you can call this 'home.'"

First Rumblings

It's an otherwise calm and tranquil scene. Creaking ever so slightly, the small wooden boat gently glides over the still surface of the river. Closely resembling a gondola, it has but small alterations of Eastern design. Standing at the stern is it's pilot, calmly rowing and working as a ferry with a relaxed pace. A mist has risen from the water, making a hazy image of the gondolier and her passenger. In a blue and white dress with a wide hoop skirt, it's a tall and imposing woman with short pinkish hair, and in the hand not driving the boat is a large scythe. Her passenger is a phantom of colorless mass. She acts as a ferryman, guiding the departed spirits to the underworld. In her native tongue, she's called a shinigami, or in Western mythology, a grim reaper.

As she drifts over the Sanzu River, in the hazy distance she sees a figure standing on the shore. It appears a childish boy in size and shape, but to the ferryman it's a familiar and unforgettable profile. A chill runs down her spine as she knows it's Shiki Eiki. As the ferryman approaches, the girl becomes clearer. In a dark black and blue uniform, it appears very militaristic in design. Short green hair spills from underneath her cap and calm, cold blue eyes judge the approaching driver.

"I'm not that far behind quota," the ferryman is already making excuses. "I ran into some traffic and I kind of-"

"Knock it off Komachi," Shiki cuts her off. "You _are_ behind schedule, but that's not why I'm here."

Komachi Onozuka steers the boat into port; a small wooden dock that isn't much to speak of.

"Really? When I saw you here waiting for me I naturally thought-"

"Shut up Komachi."

"Shutting up."

Shiki could help with tying the lanyard, but she merely stands there, back straight, holding her Rod of Judgment, while simply watching her underling work. After Komachi finishes, she motions with her scythe for the soul to disembark.

"Don't get too comfortable," Shiki tells her, "you're immediately to head back out, and into the living world."

Hearing this, the shinigami's shoulders droop and she begins untying the knot she'd just tied.

"I want you to search for a soul."

"Search for a soul?" Komachi questions. "Some VIP I take it?" Shiki doesn't answer. "Who and where is it?"

Shiki, who's still standing on the dock, motions with her rod to the soul. She points down the road as to tell the spirit where to go.

"That's the thing, we don't know who it is or where it's gone."

Komachi stops with the ropes, "What? I don't understand. If I don't know who or where it is, how am I supposed to find it? And why is it so important? Sending out a shinigami is rare enough as it is, but why send me out on this wild goose chase? Souls who can't find their way to the Sanzu River aren't generally our problem. Let the miko or some exorcist handle it."

"We can't have that," Shiki explains. "This soul isn't any normal soul. Explaining it might be difficult, so I'll show you this."

Reaching into her pocket, the superior extracts a handkerchief wrapped tile. These tiles are what represents a soul before and after death. With it a person's life force can be judged and their approximate status. Generally that includes location. A normal soul tile has a person's name engraved on it and is warm to the touch. This tile, however, is blazing hot, shines like a brilliant diamond, and has no name whatsoever. Komachi has never seen anything like it.

"This is an extremely powerful soul," the senior tells her junior. "This tile has been in our possession for longer than I even know. It belongs to an ancient, maybe even an elder god, and it certainly isn't any normal soul. Whomever it may be, they died several days ago, yet they haven't drifted upon our shores. This has been discussed at great length with the other Yama and the Ten Great Kings, and it's been decided that this soul is far too powerful to be allowed to roam free."

"Is it really that bad?" is an honest question. Runaway spirits don't tend to cause more than an inconvenience. It's extremely rare that a soul can turn harmful. Perhaps less than one in a billion.

"Potentially. If a soul of this magnitude is allowed to become a malevolent spirit, mononoke, or something similar, it could create havoc on an unprecedented level."

"'Unprecedented?' What are we talking about here? Like earthquakes and tsunamis?"

"More like the world splitting in two, the Moon crashing into the Earth, the oceans turning to lava. Something more along those lines."

Komachi agreed, that certainly sounded bad.

"Mind you it's only a possibility. If that soul _had_ turned into some evil entity, it'd already be too late, and the souls winding up on our shores would be numbering in the billions. So the council's decision was to send an investigator, survey the situation, and bring the soul here. Heaven, hell, or Hakugyokurou, wherever we decide to send it, they will have to make preparations. For the time being the soul isn't something dangerous, and it would take a long time for it to be so, but we have to find it and take appropriate measures."

"So I get the short straw-Wait! Let me guess, it's somewhere in Gensokyo?"

Shiki nods.

"Of course it is. Of course someone so ridiculously powerful that their _ghost_ could destroy the world could only reside in _my_ territory."

"_Our_ territory," Shiki corrects. "If you screw this up it'll be both our heads on the chopping block. I suggest you start your search in Hakugyokurou. Maybe this is much ado about nothing and the soul got lost or was charmed by you-know-who. Anyway, you need to ask around. Whoever it was, that person was extremely powerful. Discovering their identity should be much easier than their location. There's no way this person died in some dark alley that nobody knows about."

Finished with the ropes, Komachi pulls them onto her boat and then pushes the craft away from the dock. As the distance between the two starts to grow, the agent asks, "What kind of time frame are we looking at? Days? Weeks?"

"You aren't to return until you have the soul in hand. For as long as it takes."

Second Rumblings

Dark cloud cover isolates the heavens from the earth. In this already dreary night the lack of stars have everything in an abyssal blackness. This is a night when only the most vicious of nocturnal predators come to hunt. Only those who live in such darkness can even hope to navigate is such conditions. Likewise, this particular night only some of the most dangerous types would dare to venture outward.

Unseen in their approach, a bright object pierces the cloud cover. It's speed is that of a meteor, ruthless and indiscriminate. Racing to the earth to cause unpredictable havoc, it seems that anything within a wide radius won't even realize the demise that's upon them.

However, upon impact it doesn't cause a stir. No giant explosion, crater, or even a crash, but an abrupt landing that seems otherwise impossible. But this is what happens. From that glowing meteor emerges a man. Garbed all in white, hidden by a cloak and hood, it's a person of unknown origins and characteristics. The moment he touches down, he brings his gloved hands over his mouth.

"Such filth," he speaks only to himself.

Moments later another meteor breaks through the clouds. Then another. One more. Until a total of four have fallen, the man calmly if impatiently waits. As the original, they all crash with subdued results.

Five men in total, all shrouded same as the first. Once all are arrived they draw into a circle and huddle together. They speak rapidly in low tones so that only they may hear.

"The forecast was accurate, we arrived under cloud cover."

"The chances of us being detected are impossibly small."

"Don't assume we suffer no danger. For now act as if we can't be seen by anyone. Don't linger long outside of the shadows."

"Does everyone know their routes?"

All men nod.

"Good. Let me repeat this only once," says the man who first arrived. "Our mission is cartography. We need to finish drawing the maps that we were unable to that night the barrier fell. Our objectives are loosely based, so we need to procure as much information about this land as possible. This will include governments, key figures, special geographical features, and whatever else may or may not be of importance. But overall this is a stealth mission. We can't be discovered. Orders upon this possibility are the removal of the witnesses, or removal of yourself. We can't let our mission leak to anyone in this land. If such eventuality is certain, immediately transmit all acquired data via the Dead Man Switch."

All men look at the terminal mounted on their arms. Currently in sleep mode, it's nothing more than a scratch resistant plastic touch screen with the computation power of the latest processor currently in market in the Lunar City.

"Remove this tab and all data will be transferred to all other terminals and then be erased. The tab will also be ejected if the terminal is removed from your wrist. If this happens we will assume that you are dead and the mission will continue without you. Our mission requires that at least one of us survive. If you have received data from all four other terminals, you are to abandon the time frame and return immediately. Our mission can only fail if nobody returns. This is a special mission and honor granted to us by Lord Tsukuyomi himself. Glory to Lord Tsukuyomi."

"Glory to Lord Tsukuyomi," the other four repeat.

At that they part, running at great speeds and without fear of the dark. In less than a second it's like they were never even there.

END OF ACT 7

* * *

_And here we have the conclusion of the first act of Advent of the Strongest. In this final chapter we see a bit of the past between Remilia and Meiling, and the product earned by the outcome of LotS. Act 7 works as a reintroduction to Cirno and a few other characters, while Act 8 will actually build upon the plot. The narration will step away from Cirno-specific and focus on many other characters. You'll see a lot of the minor characters in Vol 1 return and we'll get many new introductions. The Touhou cast is already ridiculously large to begin with it, so it's kind of hard to pretend some characters don't exist when you're delving into their world. I myself need to keep notes and so forth on everyone I've already used just to make sure I don't forget something._

_As for how frequent I'll be posting Act 8, I might take a week or two vacation. I've been flirting with the idea of adding Intermission chapters in between acts so as to further expand upon Gensokyo Universe. I know this is a fanfic and thus the reader should already have a level of awareness beforehand, but perhaps Info and Background chapters would help ease out understanding the overall plot. It might be a bit redundant to those with Touhou PHDs, but it'll make it easier to those who aren't as well versed. I just wish I thought of using Intermissions back when I was writing LotS. These chapters will not advance the story line, but give the (perhaps) much needed vast background info. My ultimate goal in writing any fanfic is being able to give it to someone who knows nothing about the series, and still let them fully enjoy the story. Here's to hoping._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	7. Act 8 Conspiracies

Act 8

Conspiracies

The Gateway

Trapped in a perpetual haze, the land of Hakugyokurou is a place somewhere between heaven and hell. Not as much a purgatory, Hakugyokurou is where the living and dead can interact. Little exist here other than a massive garden and the mansion managed by the Saigyouji family. Most of the year, the weather of each season is a more subdued version of those in the living world, but during the Spring the cherry blossoms bloom and the land can become as lively as any human village. Those departed souls that seek refuge here are those who can truly grasp the art and beauty of nature, or are charmed by the seductive Saigyouji madam.

Outside the mansion, the garden itself is cared for by the current generation Konpaku successor. Following in the footsteps of her predecessor, Youki Konpaku, Youmu Konpaku tends to these gardens as well as the whims of her mistress. The gardener is serious in her work and dedicated to the utmost of her responsibilities. Unlike her mistress, Youmu isn't amongst the dead. A unique being, she's a half-human half-phantom freely able to traverse either world. Along with her normal duties she can also be called upon to perform a near endless amount of functions (which the Saigyouji mistress nearly abuses). Even during the last incident, Youmu was called upon to intervene despite it having almost nothing to do with the affairs of Hakugyokurou.

Currently Youmu practices her sword skills just outside the front gate to the mansion. Though not specifically designated as a guard, the gardener actively takes the role of first line of defense against invasion. Only recently have they started welcoming living visitors, but the self-assigned guard has a strong distrust of strangers and can often take aggressive action against even the most passive of travelers. Though often disciplined, Youmu would rather err on the side of caution.

Someone approaches as Youmu trains. Normally she'll immediately leap into a state of alert, but the current visitor isn't someone whom she isn't familiar. Likewise, it isn't someone from the wrong side of the barrier. Though they don't come around particularly often, a shinigami is at place here as much as the spirits. Approaching is Komachi Onozuka.

"Howdy there," she calls in a cheerful mood.

"Greetings," is about as friendly as Youmu gets. "Do you have business here?"

When a shinigami arrives, it's either for recreation, or to "evict" one of the dead tenants. Generally it preferred when it's the former rather than the latter.

"Actually, it's about business. I need to speak with Yuyuko."

Youmu dislikes it when people call her mistress by her first name, with the only exception being her good friend Yukari Yakumo. When this easy-go-lucky shinigami calls her "Yuyuko," it definitely gets under Youmu's skin. But if a shinigami is here on business, it must certainly be important. The gardener/security chief would almost want to smack Komachi around a bit, but it's probably better to let her get to work. The sooner she'll get out of her hair and all that.

"Follow me."

Inside, after taking several turns and walking down many long corridors, they find the mistress eating mochi and drinking tea at a smaller garden inside the compound.

Yuyuko is a beauty beyond this world. Enriched after her death, the now ghost can be as bright and cheerful as any of the living. She is of pale white skin, wavy pink hair, and the lovely yet supple proportions that can swoon either sex. A timeless beauty she had become after dying and losing the concept of time. Maybe it was her role in this world to meet her tragic end and become what she is now. A cruel twist of fate, but perhaps a just one.

"Oh, hello Komachi," Yuyuko greets her guest upon notice. "Please, have a seat and we can discuss what business you have here."

Neither Komachi nor Youmu said a word, yet Yuyuko knew exactly what the shinigami's purpose would be. At the oddest of times does the ghost princess show outstanding intuition.

"I'll leave you be," the gardener excuses herself.

"This conversation will involve you as well," Yuyuko nearly giggles as she says. "You also should take a seat."

Slightly confused, Youmu wouldn't dare deny her mistress' order. Following Komachi, she sits on the far side of the bench.

"So what brings you here today?"

Komachi explains, "Yeah, the thing is, Shiki ordered me to track down this loose soul."

"Go on."

"Except the only thing is, I don't know who's soul it is."

"That's certainly strange. It seems like a lot of effort just for one soul."

"Exactly. But this soul isn't any old soul. Apparently it's very special. Powerful. If it were allowed to become a malevolent spirit, apparently it would have the power to destroy the world. Or something like that."

"That sounds dreadful," again, Yuyuko nearly giggles. Her humor seems most inappropriate for the time. "And you tell me you don't know this soul's identity?"

"Right. I was hoping you could help me with that. If you've seen, felt, or heard anything out of the ordinary, that'd be one step closer then where we are now."

Bringing her hand to her chin, Yuyuko thinks about it for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you. You see," she raises her hand, and as if on cue, a soul appears from some hidden corner and circles, caresses, as if lovingly, around her arm and hand, "I can't influence or even detect a soul unless it's within close proximity. A soul a great distance away, or on the other side of the barrier, is completely beyond my ability. I'm afraid I don't know a thing."

"I see," Komachi concludes completely disheartened.

"However," she continues, "a stupidly powerful completely overwhelming beyond all comparison impossible for one individual to defeat alone person does sound a bit familiar, doesn't it Youmu?"

Surprised by the ridiculous run-on sentence, Komachi quickly turns around to the gardener sitting opposite the mistress.

Shaking her head in shame, "Yes, I would certainly believe _that_ is the person the shinigami is looking for."

"What? Really? You know who it is? Even Shiki couldn't figure that out! Who is it?"

Despite the enthusiastic reception, Youmu doesn't seem eager to share. After a bit more probing, she finally tells her, "It's Cirno."

For a while, there is nothing but silence.

"Oh! Ha! You're joking! You really got me good! That little ice fairy? Imagine that!"

No humor exists in Youmu's expression.

"You can't be serious, can you?"

"Oh yes she is," Yuyuko runs interference. "You see, Cirno beat my little Youmu up good."

Komachi turns back to the white-haired gardener, "Are you serious?"

It isn't easy for Youmu to admit this, but in time she tells her, "Yes. It was, absolutely terrifying. I've never been that scared of an opponent since Youki-sensei gave me my final examination. It didn't feel like I was just facing another master swordsman, but also a master magician, a master brawler, a master tactician, a master ruler, a master weapon smith, and a master of an infinite number of skill I don't even know about. That woman felt like she was the absolute perfect existence. It was like, all she had to do was look at me and I was defeated. I never had, and never will again, fight a fight as desperate as that."

Komachi needs time for this to digest. Of course it was extremely difficult to believe, but neither did Youmu seem to be lying. How sure she sounds of herself is impossible to mistake.

"Wait up," the shinigami finally calls 'foul,' "I don't understand. You said 'woman?' Cirno's only a rinky dink fairy."

"She got big," Youmu tells her.

Not surprisingly, Komachi finds this difficult to believe, "No, that's not possible. You've got to be mistaken."

"I know it's hard to believe," Yuyuko cuts in again, "but her assessment of Cirno is well warranted. You see, Cirno didn't just beat up my cute little Youmu, but also the two Moriya gods, the doll maker, the moon rabbit, the Eientei doctor, that teacher, that vampire's gate guard, the librarian, one of the immortals, that freeloading oni, she won't talk to me so I'm also assuming Yukari, the normal incident solver who couldn't even put up a struggle, and both sibling vampires, though those two evened the score in the end. Did I leave anyone out?"

"Wait wait wait! Hold your horse! Do you honestly expect me to believe that Cirno defeated all of those people?"

"A lot of them at the same time," the ghost adds in good humor.

"Impossible! Nobody can be _that_ powerful!"

"Exactly," Yuyuko declares. "'Impossible' is precisely right! That's how you know we're telling the truth! If we were lying to you we'd at least try to make it believable."

After a moment of digesting, Komachi starts shaking her head as if her brain has rejected her previous impulse, "No, that can't be right. If someone was that strong, how could they just die?"

Here is where the pair lose a bit of their confidence. Yuyuko speaks, "Actually, neither of us are very sure about that. Those who were there at that last moment said it seemed like she simply gave up. Like she was a teacher and we just passed the test. _I_ can't speak confidently about this, however. Only those who were there can really describe it. I only know what was told to me by Youmu and the few I've spoken to since then, and Youmu wasn't tremendously involved in the first place. All we can answer to is the outcome, because that's all we've witnessed. If you want to know how it started, you'll have to look somewhere else."

With how emphatically these two are trying to persuade her, Komachi can't just brush this story aside. Sighing, she leans back and peers to the side. The shinigami knew this wasn't going to be a normal case, but things have certainly taken a turn for the weird right at the starting gate, and the woman feels the more she digs the crazier it'll be. By the end she might not know which way is up anymore.

"Okay," she finally concludes, "let's say I believe everything you say. Where should I go from here?"

"That's a good question, but we can't answer a question like that. You have to take the information you've received and act on your own judgment. If Shiki is right about the threat this spirit possesses, then I certainly don't want your responsibility."

"Thanks," Komachi's voice is exasperated.

"You should have some very solid clues though."

Nodding in agreement, "Yeah. Those names you mentioned, two groups really stood out. The Scarlet Devil Mansion and Eientei. Those two had multiple people in the list of casualties."

"And I should tell you," Yuyuko continued to speak for the socially awkward Youmu, "that nuclear raven, Utsuho, was key in defeating Cirno."

"Okuu," she ponders. "Then, might that kasha have taken the soul?"

"Possibly. If you don't want to track some crazy incident and the truth about the soul, you might as well just find the soul. Old Hell would be a good place for that, but you've probably set your mind on visiting there before you even came here. In any case, you have three good leads to set you on your journey."

Komachi nods, "Yeah." Standing up, "Thank you for everything you've told. You've been a lot of help."

Yuyuko's smile is more than enough to charm even the dead, "You're certainly welcome."

After giving a wave, the shinigami turns and makes her exit.

"But if you'll allow me to throw a wrench into your gears," the ghost's tone is still charming and warm, but there's a hint of malicious and mischievousness. "You see, the thing is, I don't know exactly what Shiki, the other Yama, and the Ten Kings think they've discovered, but Cirno's still alive."

Just Another Piece

So close yet so far. Just beyond the tips of a woman's fingers, the peach dangles ripe and just asking to be eaten. She leans out her window as far as possible, but the prize is out of reach. Maybe if she ties the curtain around her waist...

"My sister," surprises the woman, "I thought we agreed upon gathering them together in a couple of days."

Slowly the woman turns with the expression of a guilty child plastered upon her face. The one refereed to as Sister is a woman of youthful appearing age. Billowing from her head is long sandy-blonde, nearly gray hair. Only a single strap over her left shoulder holds her long dark blue dress upright, and underneath is a long-sleeved white blouse concealing her physique.

"My, what are you doing here, Lady Yorihime?"

Yorihime stands in dull silence, the way a parent might do when they know their child is lying to their face. Likewise, the "sister" is appearing increasingly guilty by the second.

After sighing, Yorihime tells her, "You know how I know you're doing something you shouldn't, when you call me Lady Yorihime, _Lady Toyohime_."

Like her sister, Watasuki Yorihime wears a dress that mirrors her sibling. Instead of the left shoulder, her dress covers the right and is a color of the sunset. The younger of the Watasuki Sisters, Yorihime, has light blue, nearly purple hair usually tied in a ponytail. Looking at the two, it's clear they're related by blood.

"My my my," Toyohime laughs nervously, "I would never! But should you not be managing the rabbit's training at this time of day?"

Sighing in clear despondency, all Yorihime can do is walk to the chair next to the window and sit. Seeing this, her sister becomes concerned. The younger sibling has always been one to show her displeasure, but this seem different. This seems serious.

"What's wrong?"

Before answering, Yorihime peers out of the window. Just outside her sister's second floor room is a lovely peach tree. Actually, it's an orchard. Because the moon has only one season, the fruit from these trees bloom year-round. Toyohime has a bad habit of plucking the peaches before they're fully ripe. It's getting close to that period again, but like always the sister's impatience would have the branches bare. Toyohime's unfortunate situation have managed to save the harvest.

"Actually, I don't understand what happened," Yorihime confesses her melancholy. "I was just given a suspension notice."

Immediately after saying this, there's a knock at the door. Toyohime turns when she notices, but her sister seems to have been expecting this. She doesn't even advert her gaze from the window. Concerned, Toyohime answers the call at her door. It's a Lunarian Soldier working as a courier. Normally such menial tasks are given to the rabbits. This has to be important. She takes the notice and give her thanks. The solider solutes and immediately leaves. Reading it over, she has to give a double-take before it makes any sense to her. Even after reading it twice, she still has to ask her sister,

"What is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like," Yorihime finally turns to her sister, "we've been canned."

Everyone would have guessed that her smile and friendly nature was unshakable (including her husband), but the Toyohime right now is known only by her sister, "It says we've been confined to the mansion!"

Completely expecting this reaction, Yorihime can answer calmly, "It does. It also says that we've been 'suspended' from our positions in the Lunar Defense Corps."

"I don't understand! What happened?"

Shaking her head, "I don't know. I've been wracking my brain, but I just can't understand it either."

"This is nonsense! I'm going to have a talk with Lord Tsukuyomi!"

"Stop!" Yorihime screams while rising from her chair. "Don't do that!"

Stricken with fear at her sibling's outburst, Toyohime appears every bit a frightened child.

Knowing she put her sister in this state, Yorihime feels disgusted with herself. However, it's absolutely necessary. With determination she advances upon her sister and grabs her by the arm.

Leaning in close and whispering into her ear, "We're being watched. Whatever is going on it's deadly-serious. If you make too much of a commotion, I fear our lord would go so far as to have us executed."

Hearing this, Toyohime shivers in fear, "You cannot be serious."

"I am. Or at the very least we could be imprisoned. Things have been odd around here for a couple of days now. This suspension, I'm positive it's not because of something _we've_ done, but some big conspiracy brewing."

An idea came to mind, "Is it those Earthlings again?"

The thought occurred to Yorihime as well, but, "I'm not sure. If it was they wouldn't need to keep us out of the loop. Whatever it is, it's something big. Huge. Internal security is at it's highest I've ever seen it. If anything, they don't want us involved. As to why, on that I have no idea."

Finally calming, Toyohime doesn't need her sister to support her any more. Removing her sister's grasp on her arm, "What in the world could be so critical that they can't involve the Leaders of the Lunar Defense Corps?"

Unforgotten

"-and then," the woman tells the children, "Inaba was beaten by the vampire. With her tail between her legs, she tries to learn the fate of the shrine from the ghosts, but Inaba was no match for the ghost, so she couldn't learn anything. And at one of the worst possible moments, one of the strongest youkai, the gap demon, came and-"

Telling a story of failures of her moon rabbit pet, Kaguya Houraisen, a black-haired beauty that looks like an excellently crafted doll, delights the children visiting from the human village. Recently Eientei, the mansion hidden in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, has been receiving many visitors. Today is just like yesterday.

It all started several days ago, a couple nights before the service held for Cirno at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Keine Kamishirasawa and Fujiwara no Mokou, (much to the former Moon Princess' dismay), acted as emissary for the Human Village. A failure of this season's harvest will soon become a disaster for the village. To mitigate this food shortage, the teacher notified the residents of Eientei that the bamboo trees would be harvested en-mass to prevent fatalities amongst the old and very young. This news wasn't warmly received by Kaguya's closest confidant, Eirin Yagokoro, but Kaguya herself overruled the initial refusal.

Since that time more and more humans have been visiting Eientei. For a place that's supposed to be hiding a fugitive princess from the Moon, it was a disastrous breach of security. Eirin was near pulling her hair out, but the fugitive herself had never been happier. Normally she speaks very little with anyone other then Eirin, but she's grown quite fond of the children who journey with their parents while they go about their business. One of her favorite pastimes is telling stories, and with kids all it takes is a small fragment of her near-endless tales to completely captivate them. This is perhaps her best audience ever.

"-and can you guess what happened to Inaba next?"

"She got beat up!" all the children cheer in joy.

"Exactly!"

Reisen, around whom this story was centered, laments the fact that she's suffered such humiliation, but even worse was that her own mistress can't even remember her name! Turning to her immediate master,

"Master, aren't you going to put a stop to this?"

There's a rare smile upon the face of the woman with long white, braided hair, and she shakes her head, "I should, but I haven't seen Kaguya-hime enjoy herself this much in, I think, forever. I think it's alright. Even if we have humans traveling in and out like this, the Moon shouldn't catch wind of what's going on. Kaguya herself broke down the barrier protecting this place, so I think this was what she ultimately wanted. It's not enough just to pass her time in safety, she needs to enjoy herself as well. Immortality may preserve her body for eternity, but it can very quickly destroy someone's soul. Things like telling stories to children might be more important than evading the emissaries of the Moon."

"Yagokoro-sensei," a nearby rabbit calls to her.

"I know," Eirin responds.

Unfortunately happy visitors isn't all they're entertaining. Since the food shortage the village has been suffering from malnutrition, illness and disease, and a sudden increase in monster attacks. Eirin has been impossibly busy with the fallout of the previous incident. It might take a couple of months before things calm themselves. Eirin has been working nonstop for days, and she's recently taken a break from her duties so as to not overload herself. Unfortunately breaks are short lived. Seeing Kaguya being so happy was all the refueling Eirin could afford.

"Excuse me," a new voice suddenly interrupts the doctor's return to duty.

A slightly unfamiliar woman appears before Eirin. It's a tall woman with long red hair. A few moments pass before Eirin remembers this person.

"Oh, Miss Hong, it's been a while."

Meiling gives proper courtesy and bows before the good doctor, "It has. We've never spoken before."

"I take it there has been a change in Ms. Izayoi's condition?"

"Yes, she's woken up."

Without faltering emotions she says, "And there have been complications?"

Judging by the dark shadows under the youkai's eyes, it's clear that there is, "Yes."

Looking over the stellar example of a fit woman, Eirin averts her eyes to the one standing behind her as if hiding. It's the fairy who was twice a guest of Eientei, undoubtedly the guide of this tall one. The last time Daiyousei was here, she caused a bit of a ruckus and succeeded in a jail break. She won't be popular amongst the doctor or the rabbits.

"We can talk about this in my office," but it isn't Eirin's place to determine whom she will and will not treat. "I have to ask, though, why were _you_ sent? With everything that's going on, I'd think that vampire's mansion would especially need it's guard."

"We hired another."

This came as a surprise to Eirin, "Whom would the vampire trust with such an important task?"

Maybe because so many were around and could overhear, Meiling wouldn't tell them, "I'll let that be a surprise."

Of course Eirin or Reisen didn't understand the need for secrecy, but they weren't _very_ interested to begin with. The visiting pair are lead to Eirin's office. Outside is a long line of patients who are waiting for the doctor's return. Had they very serious conditions, Eirin wouldn't dare leave them for so long. However, Reisen made a quick list of their ailments and treated the most severe ones immediately. All these people that remain could stand to wait while Eirin took a break. They're joyed to see her return, but are at the same time dismayed that Meiling and Daiyousei get to cut to the front of the line.

"She can't move her hands?" Eirin repeated after hearing Meiling's report.

"That's right. She woke up several hours ago, but she had absolutely no feelings in her hands and fingers."

Thinking it over, "With the cold and the blood loss, I can imagine her nerves sustaining serious damage. It was a miracle we didn't have to amputate her arms, but something like this?"

"Is there something you can do?" Meiling asks in all hopes.

"Possibly. I need to see it first, but I believe we might be able to heal it with a combination of medical techniques and magic. I'll need the aid of a magician, again."

"Patchouli's recovering well."

"I'd recommend Alice. Moving puppets with string is the kind of magic I'm thinking of. But I won't know for sure until I see your maid. As you can see here, I have my hands full. Sakuya's condition isn't critical, so I might not be able to visit your mansion for a while."

That was all Meiling could ask of the doctor, "Thank you."

* * *

_Decided against doing the Intermissions, but I'm still preoccupied by RL stuff so I'll only be doing one chapter this week._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	8. Shadows

Theories

"When you were told to rest in bed, I don't think this is what was meant, ze," the blonde, golden-eyed, black and white magician, Marisa Kirisame tells the friend she's visiting.

Surrounded by bookshelves is a woman recovering from surgery. This wouldn't be surprising if this were this person's bedroom, but this is the middle of the library. A fellow magician by trade, it's the pajama wearing, purple-haired, Patchouli Knowledge. Instead of bringing the books she was reading into her bedroom, she brought her bed into the library. With her red-haired demon familiar Koakuma fetching every book she asks for, this is perhaps the most economical solution. Though that doesn't make it any less slovenly.

Patchouli sneezes.

"Mind your own business," she complains.

"Hey Patchy," calls the voice of a third woman, "where's that book on flying again?"

It's the well-proportioned woman of dazzling blue eyes and hair, currently tied in a high ponytail. Because her sparring sessions with her partner have been so intense, and it was too difficult for the mildly-skilled Dai-chan and Ulrika to keep repairing the hand-me-down maid outfit, the woman is wearing an extremely short pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt tied in a knot at the midsection, highlighting her busts and revealing a tight stomach. It's almost like she has a second job modeling for some lecherous old men. The reason given for such a revealing outfit is that the less she wears, the less her wardrobe could be damaged; twisted logic somehow making sense. Unquestionably, it's Cirno.

"For the last time, Aisle 43, Section 6, Shelf 3!"

"Got it!" she shouts, then disappears as she runs down the row.

Marisa nervously laughs, "I still can't believe Cirno's working here, ze. What's it been, a week?"

"Feels like a month," Patchouli complains. "Every day she comes in here and borrows books. She and that human girl, Ulrika, are currently taking flying lessons. At least she returns what she borrows, unlike someone else I know."

Deflecting the comment obviously directed at her, "That human can use magic?"

"She has latent abilities. They couldn't manifest while she was in the Outside World, but since she's come to Gensokyo it's been getting more powerful by the day. Apparently one of her ancestors was a Valkyrie."

Since her confession the first night at the mansion to Daiyousei, Ulrika has gradually warmed to all the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, save for the younger vampire sibling. Everyone was told of her linage when her latent magic ability became apparent, but only the greater-fairy knew about the loss of her wings and the scars on her back. It's possible Cirno might have overheard something about that, but if so she has yet let anyone know.

"That's kind of scary, ze" Marisa admits. "She might get better than me."

"Cirno's probably already better than you. Ever since she got that new body, she's had to learn everything all over again. I've been helping her by lending her books, but she's learning too fast. She might be a match for Remi after too long."

"That's really scary. And I saw it once before, the sparring that her and China do. _That_ was absolutely scary. I've fought her a lot and never lost, but recently Meiling's feels like a completely different person. She's gotten a major level up. What in the world is going on around here?"

Patchouli doesn't immediately respond. Taking her eyes off her current book, she ponders a few moments before closing it altogether.

"Females are the slim majority of the population," the librarian suddenly tells her friend. "However, during times of war the male birthrate skyrockets. They say it's because new men need to be born to replace the many that die in combat."

Marisa doesn't get it, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Lately Remi's been conscious of something. I don't know what, but something's got her worried."

"She seems the same to me, ze."

"No, believe me, she's worried. I told you about birthrates because I'm starting to see something similar."

"And what's that?"

"Instead of men being born in overwhelming numbers, we're seeing explosive power increases. Cirno, Meiling, Ulrika, and even Daiyousei have been working on their magic."

"Which means?"

"What I'm trying to say is, people practice their skills every day, especially in Gensokyo. Yet, the increases in ability we normally see are always tiny. However, what's we're seeing now is entirely different. People are becoming stronger in leaps and bounds."

"Um," Marisa interrupts, "wouldn't that have something to do with that _little_ incident we just had, ze? A lot of people got beaten up pretty badly. Wouldn't it make sense that they'd want to get stronger after being humiliated like that?"

"Yes, it would, and maybe I'm just over-reading things, but this trend is alarming. I've only named the people I've seen, but I have no doubt this is occurring all over Gensokyo. That half-ghost gardener, the runaway moon rabbit, probably even you and Alice. If you think about it for a second, hasn't the incident been solved? Then why are we growing so fast if there's no need?"

"No need? Then do you mean-"

"Yes! During war an increased number of males are born because they are needed. In Gensokyo, what if people get massive boosts in power because they also are needed? What if an even greater incident is just right around the corner?"

Marisa feels a chill run down her spine, "_Greater_? How could it be any greater than what we just went through, ze?"

Patchouli shakes her head, "I don't know, but I think this is why Remi is concerned. I think this is why Remi agreed to take in Cirno despite not even being asked to. Thankfully she isn't smart enough to realize she's being manipulated."

This Marisa has an issue with, "Manipulated? That isn't the way I see it, ze."

After going through such a theory, hearing an objections shakes the librarian's confidence, "What? What do you mean?"

"Cirno's sparring with China, learning from _your_ library, sleeping in Remilia's beds, and eating her meals in a mansion stockpiled with food. The way I see it, she's the one using you. If what you're saying is true about people getting abnormally stronger, it's only because they're following Cirno's pace. To me it doesn't look like our former little ice fairy is another victim of what's going on, but the cause. Even you can't disagree that she's set the bar very high for everyone in Gensokyo, ze."

Patchouli hadn't thought of it that way. Maybe she was wrong about something bad coming, and maybe it's Cirno who's leading everyone like the Piper of Hamelin. However, Patchouli would never agree anytime Marisa might have a better theory than her. In the end, the librarian's only concession would be,

"Maybe."

Shadows I

Ulrika felt nervous about watching the gate. Her own duties kept her pleasantly busy, and with Daiyousei directing the other fairies they're never taxed, but having to be the mansion's guard while Meiling's away and Cirno fetches a book is a bit much. The weather has been chilly for Spring, so food has been spoiling slower than normal, but that can last only for so long. How Ulrika can go from making jam one moment to protecting all the residents of the manor the next is ridiculous. It didn't make much sense, but sense is in short supply in Gensokyo. At least Cirno shouldn't be gone long. What are the chances that something could happen in the few minutes the capable blue-haired is absent?

Feeling eyes upon her, Ulrika shivers at the sensation and scans around with concerned intensity. From what she was told by Meiling, through Cirno, is that a special barrier is set up so it's impossible to enter the mansion's property except by demolishing a portion of the wall or through the front gate. Since destroying the wall would raise alarm, all that needs to be guarded is the gate. As long as she kept her eyes forward she'd see every oncoming threat.

Ahead, just beyond the treeline, she sees a pair of glowing yellow eyes hidden in a shadow. Discovering this, she shivers in fright. What's she supposed to do now? At the moment it only stares at her, but those eye are hypnotic, entrancing, like a viper's. It's hard not to do so, and she knows much better than to do it, but she finds herself drawn to those pair of eyes.

Still, reason exists within her. Approaching slowly and cautiously, she does what little she can to keep herself from blindly walking into the jaws of death. However, she feels no animosity, no hostile or killing intent. Those eyes feel warm and welcoming, like the eyes of a long lost friend that hasn't been heard from since forever. Ulrika's pace gradually hastens.

As the human approaches closer, the figure removes itself from the shadows. First revealed is a large paw. Perhaps the size of the woman's fist, it has the stubby claws of a canine and dark brown fur. It's black nose and face enter the embrace of the sun; followed by a narrow muzzle and lean forehead. It appears to be female. The rest of the wolf is revealed: a thick body, muscular thighs, and a fluffy, perhaps abnormally fluffy, tail. It's a very large breed of wolf, maybe only 40 centimeters shorter than herself. The wolf approaches as calmly as if it has an interest in the human.

Ulrika extends her hand as she approaches. The two are within reach of each other, and if the wolf is going to attack, now would be the time. Accepting the soft touch of the woman's fingers, Ulrika brushes against the muzzle of the wolf. It feel's the human's warmth, and the female nestles her face against her hand. This is a sign of affection.

The wolf turns it's golden eyes towards the human's. They're a match for each other. They stare at each other, longingly and deeply, almost like a pair of lovers. Silence ensues as they do nothing but stare.

"Rika!" Cirno cries, breaking the two out of their rapport. "Get away from there!"

Speeding like a bull, the blue-haired woman charges with swords drawn. At the same time the female wolf leaps, not on the human or away in fear, but to the rear of Ulrika, putting herself between this invader and the human.

Seeing this, Ulrika has to shout, "Stop!"

The wolf doesn't respond, but Cirno hears this and puts a halt to her advance. She's stopped moving, but she hasn't let down her guard.

"What's going on Rika? Don't tell me that this is your pet."

"Actually," and there's slight confusion in her own voice, "I think it is."

Upon hearing this, the serious gaze of the newly woman drops in an instant; danger completely removed from the equation. Suddenly she brightens and a light blush tickles her cheeks.

"Really?" for some reason, Cirno's very excited. "She's so cute! You should have told me!"

Without a care in the world the blue woman rushes forward again, this time without hostility, but a flamboyant gait. Nearly tackling the poor creature, she dives onto the wolf and gives it a giant hug. Despite being an animal and lacking muscles for facial expression, it's clear that the wolf is irritated.

"She's so warm and cuddly!" Cirno shouts in glee. "What's her name?"

"What's going on?" came the shout of a new addition. Shaded by a parasol, it's the pale-skinned master of the house, Remilia Scarlet. At the faintest scent of hostility, she rushed from Sakuya's bedside and rocketed towards the front gate. Knowing Meiling's away, she wouldn't take any chances regarding security at this fragile intersection. However, after coming upon this current situation she feels foolish for overrating. Of course, none of the others would ever know that.

"Oh, um," Ulrika tries to explain, "the thing is-"

"Rika's got a pet!" Cirno can't contain herself. "Can we keep her?"

Remilia stays silent as she awaits an actual explanation.

"I'm not certain," Ulrika tries again, "but I think this wolf belongs to me."

"Think?" Remilia questions. "How could you not be sure?"

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain, but I've never see this wolf before, but I think I know it."

"Valkyries were said to have control over wolves," says Patchouli, who's aided by leaning on the shoulder of Marisa as she walks. "They rode them into battle like horses. If her magic power is growing, then something like this should be expected. She's either subconsciously tamed this animal, or inadvertently summoned it as a familiar. You can feel what it's trying to communicate to you, right?"

"That's right!" Ulrika shouts as if she's only realized this right now. "This wolf was, kind of, speaking to me. I don't know what she's saying exactly, but I know she wants to protect me."

"So there is something you want to ask?" Remilia steps up.

Ulrika winces. That's something the vampire does that, frankly, gets on her nerves. Remilia will ask a question even though she knows the answer. Worse yet is that there should be no possible way for Remilia to know. She's done this several times to the human, and she's doing it again now.

As if she's been challenged, Ulrika stands and confronts the master of the house, "Remilia, I know you're giving a great opportunity by letting me work for you, and it isn't my place to ask for these kinds of things, but I want to keep this wolf! Please! Will you allow her to stay here?"

The area becomes unnaturally silent. A low tone, almost a rumble, similar to an earthquake, can be heard. Remilia goes from a mischievous grin, to a demonic cackle. Her eyes glow crimson and her fingernails extend like the claws of a wolverine.

"You dare raise your voice against a vampire? Your tone didn't sound as if you were asking me for something, but demanding. How dare you have the audacity to demand anything of me! This mutt will be of no use to me, and you have the gall to ask for my cooperation? Let me tell you something, nobody is in this mansion unless they can benefit _me_. No! You can't keep this damned fleabag in my home. And if you have a problem with that, we can settle this the way we settle all things in Gensokyo. By force."

"Wait a minute!" interjects Patchouli. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"It's the middle of the day, I can use only one hand (the other is holding the parasol), and you've been practicing magic, have you not? I think you've been here long enough to know how things really work. If you can't handle it you'll have to let go of your pet, or leave Gensokyo altogether!"

Everyone waits on bated breath. Nobody expected this situation to turn so hostile so quickly. Ulrika trembles under the oppressive aura of the vampire, but she doesn't relent on her position. However, it's still impossible for her to win no matter how much of a handicap she's given. It's quite clear that words will have no effect beyond this point, so what's the human to do?

"Why don't you just be honest for a change," came the completely unexpected voice of the woman petting the growling wolf.

"What?" Remilia shouts, losing none of her demonic appearance.

"You think the wolf is cute too, and you're only trying to push Rika into taking a stand for herself. You're afraid that if she doesn't become used to Gensokyo quick enough, that she might mistakenly think this land is peaceful and forget everything she's learned when it really matters. You're testing her in a controlled environment to ensure nothing really bad happens. You're just using this cute puppy as an excuse to toughen her up."

Said Cirno.

Again, everything is silent. However, all the hostile tension has vanished. Everyone's at a loss for words. Even Remilia, who always seems to have something to say about everything, has her tongue caught. First her face is stripped of all bloodlust, and gradually it turns red in either embarrassment, anger, or petulance, or maybe all of them. It's like someone spoiled the ending of a book she's just started to enjoy. Her cheeks pout and her hands ball into fists. Steam seems ready to blow out her ears.

"Oh! Was I not supposed to say that?" Cirno seems embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I guess that was meant to be a secret. It won't be much of a test if you know you're tested. My bad!"

Remilia can't take it anymore. With no desire to stay in this place, she rapidly turns and heads for the door (tarp). Before she makes it inside the mansion, she stops, waits a moment, and says,

"You have to clean up after it, and don't let it eat any of the fairies!"

She stomps her feet as she enters inside.

Everyone is left dumbfounded, but Cirno seems proud for some reason. She continues to pet the wolf. After a few strokes she sneezes, wipes her nose, and sniffles.

"It's like I told you, Rika, Remi's funny."

A few hours pass while accommodations are being made with this new addition to the mansion.

"-"

"Call me 'Meister,' it will be much simpler that way," Ulrika speaks to the wolf.

Since the wolf's arrival, flying practice had been canceled for the day and Cirno has gone back to being a guard. After the episode with Remilia at the front gate, the new master had to find a suitable area for her pet. The room was already crowded with three (Daiyousei bunked nearly every night), and now add an animal and their bedroom is clearly too small. If they were given quarters the sizes or Meiling's, Patchouli's, or Sakuya's, there might be enough space, but the generic fairy rooms are no more than twice her arm's reach. A room in a cheap motel wouldn't be this conservative.

So Ulrika either petitions for a new room, or her and her new familiar will have to sleep in different quarters. With how badly Remilia's mood resulted from Cirno's interruption, the human didn't want to press her luck and ask for something else. Instead she ventured around the mansion to see if there was a suitable place at where a pet could stay. In a ballroom she found a fireplace and a hardwood dance floor. Cleaning up the shredded fur from a hard surface would be much easier than carpet. The distance between here and her room are great, but as long as they're in the mansion danger isn't present. In case of an emergency they'll have the time to meet. Later she'll grab some pillows and make a bed for her new pet.

"If you have a name for me," Ulrika speaks again, "I need a name for you. Let's call you-"

"My name is Adala, you know that."

It was a voice feminine, deep, and very sweet. As Ulrika is the only other person present, it could only be the wolf.

"That's no fun," Ulrika complains. "'Adala' sounds too human. Maybe something cuter and more suited for a pet? How about, Spot or Schnitzel?"

"I _will_ bite you."

Ulrika laughs, "Alright, Adala it is. I'll have you set up with a bed. We'll be apart at night, but I don't think-"

"You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself," Adala interrupts.

"Of course, my sweet little Adala. I found work, a purpose, and people who actually care about me. And now you've come to me. My stay in Gensokyo is progressing so perfectly it feels like a dream."

Adala paces around and faces the woman, "But all dreams come to an end. You remember this, don't you? No matter how much fun you're having now, don't forget that you have to-"

"Enough," Ulrika growls in a harsh and low tone. Her voice didn't even sound like her own. It was gruffer, almost like a man's. "We won't speak of such things here," her voice returned. "I'll set up some time when I can take you out on a walk. We'll speak, and only speak, then. This mansion has thin walls and a number of people could overhear us. I don't want you speaking at all unless we are away from this house and in private, you understand?"

Stricken by the woman's words, the wolf instinctively backs a couple of paces. It's crystal clear who holds the power in this relationship.

"Meister."

"So then!" Ulrika's mood changes instantly. She claps her hands and smiles brilliantly. "I need to get back to work now," she enunciates every word as if she's speaking to a child, "so I'm going to leave you alone. You can wander around if you want, but stay out of trouble."

Shadows II

Darkness envelopes him even after he opens his eyes. The air in this place is stagnant, moist and moldy as if he were in a dungeon or some seaside cave. He tries to move but he seems pinned in place by his wrists and ankles. Breathing, he can hear a slight echo as the acoustics of this place making sound bounce back at him. The hard surface upon which he lay feels rough like wood. His tongue traces his mouth for the taste of iron, but he finds none.

For the most part he seems alive, but he can't be sure he'll stay that way for long. Scanning his memory, he has no recollection of being ambushed or captured, so despite recognizing that he's being held as a prisoner, he cannot bring himself to believe it. Such flawless execution to where even _he_ could be surprised shouldn't exist.

The longer he remains in the dark the more his eyes adjust. Gradually he becomes aware of a pale glow. It's coming from his own left arm. Mounted on his forearm is a computer terminal about half the size of a hardcover book. The tritium illuminated screen still radiates an afterglow. It's been accessed recently. This is another impossibility; only he should be able the access his terminal.

A sudden creak is heard somewhere to his rear and the red flicker of a candle floods the room. Here he sees, for the first time, his present situation. He's been strapped to what appears to be a torture wrack. Shackles imprison his arms and legs, and those shackles are tethered by rope. To his side he sees a wooden crank. As the crank is turned the tension of the ropes on his arms and legs will increase, ultimately ripping him to pieces under enough pressure. Just beyond his own device, he sees other barbaric creations used to torment human beings. Without question he's been captured.

"You'd do well to kill me now," as he can't turn his head he can't see who stands behind him. "No matter what pain you inflict upon me I will never surrender what I know."

"Oh dear," comes a voice which clearly belongs to a female, "you seem to have the wrong idea. I have no desire to torture you, I just needed to place you somewhere where I know you can't escape."

Merely for a captive? If this woman's planning a ransom her efforts are wasted.

"There's nothing you can achieve by holding me here. You had better kill me or let me free."

"I'm afraid I can't do either," she tells him. "If I kill you, all that data on your," she pauses for a second, "wristtop, tablet, driod or whatever you want to call it, will delete itself."

This is impossible!

"How do you know that?"

The woman snickers, "I guess the moon people's technology isn't as _advanced_ as you think. Oh wait, don't you call yourself Lunarians? A silly name if you ask me."

"Who are you?" the man roars. "How do you know these things? Are you from that foolish group of humans who call themselves 'Nasa?'"

Again the woman laughs, "NASA? Please, I'm no rocket scientist. If anything you should guess CIA or NSA, but in reality I'm neither. I'm more along the lines of your advanced form of hacker."

"My terminal? Impossible! You couldn't have hack into it, it's made with the most-advanced security protocols of the Lunarian technical division. You human's couldn't possibly possess the techniques to bypass it!"

"It's called a 'terminal,'" the woman sounds disappointed. "How boring. I would have called it the Wristicon or A-tab. The Lunarians sure do lack in creativity."

"Answer my questions!"

With his elevated heart rate his breathing has become haggard. The woman stands out of sight behind him, no bit effected by the man's overwhelming hostility.

"You seem to forget who's the one tied to a table. Not only are Lunarians rather droll, but also obstinate. Or at least the males are. I would be ashamed if I were your mother."

"You filthy Earthling! You have no idea the fate that awaits you!"

"You mean the Lunarian invasion of Gensokyo? No, I'm very aware. In fact I was wondering what was taking the Moon so long to send spies."

For a short period, there is silence.

"What? No insult? No retort? Have you finally come to understand the situation you're in?"

The man swallows hard. He mumbles in a tone so low even the woman standing behind him can't hear. After he's done, he tells her, "You can't stop the invasion. Even with me captured or dead, the Lunarian Invasion Force will still come and destroy your civilization. Glory be to Lord Tsukuyomi!"

The Lunarian bites down hard. So hard, in fact, that one of his teeth breaks. Afterwords he lies still and motionless.

"What?" he's becoming increasingly concerned. "What is this? What did you do to me?"

Giggling, "Lunarians lack creativity _and_ originality. You think I wouldn't discover that fake tooth and cyanide capsule? Or maybe those needles hidden under your skin? The device in your shoes? And probably a whole bunch of other nasty surprises even you don't know about? Do you have any idea how long I put your to sleep for? I wouldn't allow you to wake up until I was certain you couldn't off yourself."

"What do you want? If what you're saying is true and you don't plan to torture me, then you wouldn't have needed to wake me up."

"Well, there were a number of reasons why I had to wake you. If you slept for too long, your terminal would have detected too great a rise in Delta Brain Waves and activated the Dead Man Switch." She pauses for a moment, and the man can feel her eyes especially searching over him. "You didn't know about that, did you? Every second you wear that thing it scans your brain and measures your cognitive abilities. Apparently your boss planned for the possibility of his spies being captured. If you're held captive, you have a number of ways to commit suicide. If you're put in a comatose or otherwise vegetated state, you're measured brainwaves will notify your terminal and you'll be classified as compromised. Also, there's a vial of some kind of poison hidden inside your terminal. It looks like it's remote triggered, so at any moment your boss could flip a switch and kill any one of his agents. Unfortunately I couldn't disable that trap."

The man's heart finally starts to calm. He's now accepted that he's at the completely mercy and whim of this woman, and there's nothing he can do about it. He doesn't know how she did it, but she's completely beaten him.

"You still haven't told me what you want."

"No," and her voice is as friendly as can be, "I haven't. You don't need to know. Just by you staying alive I'm accomplishing my objective."

Sighing, the man closes his eyes and relaxes. This situation is beyond his control, so all he can do is wait it through.

"Making yourself comfortable?" she asks. "That's not a bad idea. Maybe I could get you a pillow or something?"

"No," he firmly answers her.

"Oh, a bit testy, aren't you? Are you afraid that if I show you kindness, you might actually think I'm not a bad person? Maybe my kindness is a ruse to have you betray your countrymen and side with me. Well let me tell you, it is. If you swear your loyalty to me I'll answer all of your questions. From who I am, to what I want, to my three sizes even. Just give me your oath and I'll share everything with you."

There are a few seconds while he contemplates, "You don't think I may just say whatever you want to hear just so you'll tell your intentions to me?"

She answers swiftly, "No, you won't. You're too damned proud to even give a fake oath to another master. You Lunarians make terrible spies. Maybe it's because you've cut yourself off from Earthling society you pay no attention to countries other than your own. You simply don't know how to talk to your neighbors."

"And what would be the point of having communications with the filthy Earth dwellers?"

"Oh ho," she exclaims with great amusement, "that certainly caught your interest. You want to have a philosophical debate? That's perfectly fine by me. I've been told that one of my vices is that I talk too much. I won't lie, it's gotten me into trouble, but conversing with people from a variety of backgrounds is something I deeply enjoy. Variety is the spice of life, is it not?"

He doesn't answer.

"Unfortunately this session is drawing to a close. I don't have much time until I have to return to my other duties. But let me leave you with this: that terminal of yours isn't as advanced as you think. I tinkered with it a bit while you were asleep. Fingerprint and DNA recognition touchscreen, ultra-high resolution display, non-uplink GPS and territorial scanning; all that will be on the iPhone 7 or 8. Not even ten years separates the Lunarian's level of technology with the human's. The invasion of Gensokyo will not proceed as you predict. Of this I am certain."

The woman can be heard heading towards the door, the flickering candlelight bouncing with her footsteps. Rusty hinges creek like shattering glass as the woman opens the exit. As she closes the door behind her, the light from the candle cuts away into only a sliver. Once she is gone, so too is the light, leaving the Lunarian completely in the dark.


	9. Continuing Investigation

Going to Hell

The blonde with pointy, elfin ears pushes the rotting carcass to the pile stacked together of other corpses. It's body lay half-devoured along with the other monsters in this collection. All the tasty and juicy meat had already been stripped, leaving only rough muscles and parts which were otherwise inedible. Anything of value has already been scavenged, so all that remains is cleaning up the trash. A particularly unsatisfying job, all she can do was bare with the smell and the maggots, and complete the necessary task.

"What in the _hell_ happened here?" someone calls out to the elfin girl.

Through the mask that covers her mouth, the girl sighs. She's using a pitchfork to move the bodies. She spears that into the ground so it can stand on it's own, turns, pulls down her mask and addresses the woman who called to her.

"I bet you think that's clever," the girl complains. "It's not like I'd _never_ heard that one before, Komachi."

"And you too, Parsee. You're as chipper as ever I see."

Obviously the two of them are acquainted. Friendly acquaintances was another issue, but they've certainly met each other a time or two before. In fact they used to meet each other frequently before the "Old" Hell was abandoned by the Yama. Now it's been a forgotten number of years since the two have seen another. It's like two former coworkers running into each other unexpectedly at a business convention.

"As you can see," Parsee tells Komachi, "we've had a bit of a war down here. Hundreds of thousands of youkai invaded the Ancient City and wrecked all kinds of havoc. It ended weeks ago, but we're still cleaning up. I wish I had it as easy as you and can go sightseeing whenever I damn well wished. I'm so jealous."

"You've got to be kidding," Komachi can't help herself from staring at the destruction. "What caused the youkai to run crazy like this?"

Parsee couldn't believe what she just heard, "Are you kidding me? What, have you had your head up your butt for the past month? The whole damned world was nearly destroyed from what I hear. All the youkai were flooding into Old Hell to try and escape the surface."

"Do you know what caused this fear?"

"I've been told it was someone named Cirno."

"The Ice Fairy?"

Parsee shrugs her shoulders, "I've heard that too, but I don't buy it. No way a fairy is that powerful. And second, she'd have no reason to destroy the world in the first place. To me that message sounded like some kind of cry for attention."

This was news, "'Message?'"

"What, you couldn't hear it in Higan? Someone claiming to be Cirno sent this kind of telepathic message to everyone saying she was going to freeze the world or something. Scared the heck out of all the youkai trying to flee into the underworld. Who, or what, could do something as crazy as that isn't the fairy that lazes about Misty Lake. Or at least that's my opinion. You should talk to the buzzard at that gaudy mansion. From what I hear she fought whoever that was on even ground."

This makes the second person to have a like story as Youmu's, but Parsee seems to have a completely different take on the situation. What exactly is the truth of this recent incident?

"Thanks," she's genuinely appreciative of Parsee, "I guess I should go talk to Okuu."

"Sure, whatever," completely the opposite, the Bridge Princess treats the shinigami with indifference. "I got to get back to shoveling shit. Not like anyone else will do it."

With a nervous smile Komachi watches as her former acquaintance turns her back to her. Without the slightest bit of delicacy, she takes the pitchfork and skewers a maggot infested corpse, dragging it to the main pile. While she may bitch and moan every other second, Parsee is dedicated, motivated, and committed to her job. Perhaps the exact opposite of Komachi, but not even a quarter the fun to be around.

The shinigami surveys even more damage as she heads through the Ancient City. Buildings are destroyed, people are injured, and the corpses of youkai lay discarded on the roadside. Despite that life continues. The oni are busy disposing of bodies, repairing damaged homes, and otherwise keeping themselves active. They've just suffered through a terrible incident, but they are quick to move on. This unbreakable spirit is the hope for the future. A future that Komachi is tasked with protecting.

The Palace of the Earth Spirits is a European-style mansion on the outskirts of a Japanese-style village. To many who dwell in this city that house is an eyesore. The residents don't share a particularly warm relationship with those in the village, Parsee included, so Komachi receives many a unsettling stares as she heads for the mansion. Every step she takes closer to the home of the satori, she feels the strong urge to turn around and check out either the Scarlet Devil Mansion or Eientei. She feels a bit of a bad omen resulting from this visit.

Komachi would knock, but the gate's been bent and one of the doors is broken off it's hinges. The oni don't seem too particularly eager to repair this place. Komachi lets herself in, but still announces herself beforehand.

"Hello? Anybody here? It's just your local shinigami making a visit."

Before she realizes it, a very large wolf stands before her. Like a vision from hell, it has dark fur that dances about it's hide like a flame, deep piercing yellow eyes, and an aura that radiates absolute obedience. Komachi doesn't know from where this wolf came, but she instinctively feels a force as powerful as Shiki's. She readies her scythe.

"What business do you have here, reaper?" the wolf asks her.

"Who the hell are you? Satori's new pet? I can't say I'm digging her recent tastes."

"If you tread upon my territory you have best answer all of my questions. One last time, what are you doing-"

A large cylinder object crashes upon his head. Frozen mid-speech, but otherwise unaffected, the wolf does nothing against the sudden intrusion. At the end of the cylinder is an arm. It's a woman only centimeters shorter than Komachi, but no less menacing. She has twin black wings, one foot encased in stone, and crimson jewel-like eye in the center of her chest. It's the one said to have been majorly involved in the incident, the Hell Raven Utsuho Reiuji.

"Bad Sköll!" Okuu scolds. "You don't treat guests like that!"

As if to suffer no further indignity, the talking wolf named Sköll speechlessly turns and paces away.

"Sorry about that Komachi," Okuu apologizes. "He came here just as the incident started, and he thinks he owns the place."

"I see," the shinigami honestly doesn't know what to make of what just happened.

"You came to see Master Satori, right? Come this way."

"Actually," Komachi stops her, "I came to see you. Orin too."

"Really? We were tidying up, but I guess we can take a break. I'll have everyone meet you in the dinning room. We can all talk there."

Okuu takes the lead like she almost knows what Komachi has come here to ask. That or she's learned to be a little bit responsible. Since the last time the shinigami has been here, that child seems to have matured quite the bit. Though she still has the speech patterns of someone very young.

Upon being led to the large room, the pink-haired shinigami sees the wolf resting in a corner. He gets a warning from Okuu not to bother the guest, but otherwise appears unresponsive. After sighing, the raven says she'll return after gathering everybody. Komachi finds the nearest chair and takes a seat.

An upside-down face suddenly clouds her vision, "And what may you be doing here?"

In surprise Komachi shouts, suddenly losses her balance on the chair, and falls backwards. Meanwhile the girl, who'd been standing on the backrest, leaps above the falling woman, does a somersault, and lands perfectly on her feet. Looking down, over her legs, the woman sees a young girl appearing of adolescent years. She has curly greenish-gray hair, pale skin, and a royal blue third eye circling around her. Unlike Satori, this eye is closed. Undoubtedly is the sister of the mansion's owner, Koishi Komeiji.

"Hello Koishi," Komachi says in dull enthusiasm. Picking herself off the ground, she returns the chair upright and retakes her seat.

"So, what are you doing here?" Koishi nearly cheers in over-enthusiasm. "Did you come to play? Were you sent by Shiki on some errand? Or is it some top secret reason that you can't tell anyone?"

Her cheerful and inquisitiveness are so much they're almost overbearing. However, Komachi has always found it easy to deal with this non mind-reading mind-reader. At least she's more pleasant than Satori.

"Not really," Komachi tells her. "I just want to ask Okuu and Orin about what they might have witnessed during the last incident."

"Oh really? What about? The crazy youkai? The Ancient? Or maybe the outsiders that have been wandering around lately?"

Wait a second, that's a bit more information than what she's heard before!

"What's this about Ancients and Outsiders?"

Koishi peers at Sköll, "Well, him over there is an outsider. He couldn't have come to Gensokyo more than a couple months ago from the outside world. He's totally brainwashing my sister and has some nefarious plot in play, and he's probably going to end up hurting a lot of people. He's just one of them, but there are a few more wandering about nowadays-"

"I'm not brainwashed," comes the dull tone of the master of the house. It's a pink-haired girl that greatly resembles Koishi, but her external eye is open. "You have to forgive my sister," Satori explains to Komachi, "her imagination seems to fly completely unrestricted recently."

Followed by Satori is Okuu, and the feline youkai with red pigtails, Rin Kaenbyou. The trio take a seat at the table where some of Satori's other pets serve them tea.

Satori begins the discussion, "It's rare that anyone who's since abandoned this portion of the underworld has ever returned. I know you wouldn't have done as much voluntarily."

In other words, she's peeved that nobody's came and visited after moving to the new hell.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," although Komachi didn't see how that was her fault, "I'm sure Shiki would have wanted to come here in my place, but things have been really busy lately."

"I imagine."

It's clear she knows the shinigami is lying.

"So you came to speak with my pets, have you? I can understand Okuu, but what could you possibly need to discuss with Orin?"

The mind-reader must know this already, but she isn't exactly subtle with her disdain and pettiness. Nothing Komachi can do about that.

"You see, that person who nearly destroyed the world, well, we need her soul."

"You mean Cirno?" Okuu asks.

"It seems so. She _is_ the one behind the recent chaos, right? Apparently her soul is so powerful and old, that if it's allowed to roam free it could become a malevolent spirit strong enough to destroy the world."

"That's what you want to talk to me about?" Orin asks. "You think I might have done something to Cirno's soul?"

This could turn more heated than Komachi would have wanted, "Shiki and I discussed the possibility," she gives a politician answer. "That soul isn't something you could hope to control. After it destroyed you it would take out the rest of the underworld, and possibly Gensokyo next."

Irritation at the accusation was clear in Orin's expression. The kasha feed off of souls of the recently deceased and lingering spirits. If found Cirno's soul would appear to be an excellent cuisine, but to think that it was so great it had the certainty of destroying her. It's no different than the poisonous blow fish or spotted mushrooms, but she would have known that. Likewise, Orin didn't appreciate being told that by someone else.

"It would be a meal fit for a king," the condescending tone in her voice is obvious, "but I was too busy defending my home to be thinking about a snack. Okuu was up there fighting, she'd know more about the soul than I would."

All glances face the raven. She blushes a little bit at the attention.

"Well, you asked if it was Cirno who caused all that, but I'm not sure. She was like a grown up Cirno, but she didn't remember me at all. It really felt like a different person. I'm just as confused as everyone else is about what happened."

Komachi leads the conversation again, "Yuyuko told me that Cirno survived the fight."

"Cirno's alive!" Okuu suddenly shouts. "That _other_ person didn't feel like Cirno, but the one who showed up to the funeral was! I don't get it. It's like there's two Cirnos. This newest one feels the most like the little ice fairy, but she's different too. I just don't understand."

So that makes it, what? Three Cirnos? Komachi definitely fells like she's progressing, but doesn't appear any closer to solving the mystery."

"You said her soul was dangerous," Satori asks a question, "but how do you know that?"

The shinigami tells them, "It's her soul tile. It's been in the Enma's archives for as long as any of us can remember. We govern life and death, so we've existed throughout all human history, but that soul seems to predate even us. Shiki said she might be an Elder God, that she predates all known records and could be one of the oldest forms of life on this planet."

"'Elder God,' hmmm. A god's power derives from how much faith it's accumulated. Youkai are a bit different as they can grow stronger by amassing fear. But if 'Cirno' has existed before life and death, than neither of the two makes sense."

"What are you thinking?" Orin asks her master.

"There was a word used for a level greater than a god. In Greek mythology they were considered the ultimate existences Records show of their influences in the earliest stages of man, in the Golden Age. But of course this must have meant that they existed before man, before traditional gods could have been born."

"You're talking about-"

"Titans. Gods can only exist by faith, which is why gods such as Zeus, Odin, and Jupiter can simultaneously exist despite them being a single god. Titans, on the other hand, existed in the beginning, before the god's ascension. As far as we know it, they were the first. Now, as the legends have it, the Titans were defeated by the gods and banished to the bottom of Tartarus, or in other words, Hell. Since then there have been absolutely no records of their activity. Real or not, at that point they essentially died and the age of the gods began."

"So you think Cirno might be a Titan who survived?"

"Survived, laid low, came to an agreement with the gods, or was otherwise left alone." Satori leans forward in her chair. "I've been studying this ever since I heard the tale from Okuu. 'Cirno' is but one of many names she's used. I've also found that she's been known as Oh-ke-yah-nohs, Tauthe, Ninianne, Lir, and Dea Mundi to name a few. All of these are Titan-like gods who share common elements. As a titan, Cirno might have hidden herself amongst the gods and was granted warship like the others. If that's the case, then she hid in plain sight, almost like the ice fairy did before. Of course all of this is speculation. The only one who could know for certain is Cirno herself."

Komachi's impressed. Normally Satori can just look at someone and discover an answer. It's rare that she actually needed to look up some history. Actually, that might be considered uncharacteristic. The shinigami remembers hearing Koishi mention brainwashing. In fact, the green-haired sibling is staring at the guest rather intently at the moment. Koishi has closed her third eye and sealed her telepathic powers, but in it's stead she's developed an unparalleled intuition. This might be a plea asking for help. Unfortunately the shinigami doesn't have time to waste on their sibling problems.

"I would guess it makes sense that Cirno could survive being killed like that." The shinigami extrapolates. "Or that it may seem that there are two separate personalities. The Front Cirno, the ice fairy, is the one that takes possession when the Titan is recovering. Inner Cirno comes out after she's healed. That might be how she's stayed hidden and low key for so long."

"But," Okuu objects, "I was there when Big Cirno died. She told that flower youkai Yuuka that she wouldn't be coming back after this. To completely kill Cirno, her body needed to be destroyed and her magic completely depleted. She said both happened and she would permanently die."

"If that's right," Komachi continues, "than that explains why Shiki was able to observe the Unidentified Ancient's death. What if when Big Cirno said that she'd permanently die, it only meant the Inner Cirno, not the Ice Fairy that we know in Gensokyo?"

Satori nods, "That seems the most-likely case."

"But how did they separate?" Koishi finally adds to the discussions. "If they were one in the beginning they had to be one in the end, so what happened to split the two into completely separate beings?"

This surprises everyone. Nobody had considered this viewpoint, nobody had an answer. Satori seems especially upset, like that objection should have been her's. If Koishi is correct, than perhaps something happened that even the Ancient Cirno hadn't anticipated. If that's the case, then Komachi might never be able to fully understand what happened, nor might she ever be able to accomplish her mission. Cirno's alive but she's dead, her soul exists but it's gone. Would Shiki ever accept an excuse like that?

"The only thing you can really do now is look for Cirno," is told to the worried shinigami by the psychic, "the one that's still alive."

"That's probably it. If she doesn't have an idea what's going on, I might be on this wild goose chase forever."


	10. All the Moon's Men

Accident

On the slope of a minor mountainside, casting a great overview of the valley the likes of which includes Misty Lake, much forest landscape, and in the distance the Human Village and Garden of the Sun, lies a forgotten but not abandoned shrine. Clearly Shinto in denomination, it houses classical Japanese architecture and stone walkways. Prevalent colors include red and white. A donation box sits almost isolated, as if none would ever come to know of it's existence.

A man lays dead on the doorsteps.

On his back he convulses and foam drips out of his mouth. Tied around his midsection is rope, and normally one would think the perpetrator was the murderer. From the bounded dead man, the rope leads to the hand of a teenage girl of obvious Japanese descent. She's of below average height and slim proportions. Long black hair is tied in various places by ribbons. Dressed in ceremonial red and white garments, it's clear she's the priestess, or miko, of this shrine. The expression on her face displays a person that desperately wants to be somewhere else.

"Donation or die," receives a frightful cry from the miko, "is that your new slogan?"

The voice came from behind the girl. Quickly she turns to find a woman of long blond hair and fair eyes. She's dressed in purple and white. There's a tear in the fabric of space right behind her.

"You finally quit **sulking**?" the miko fires right back. "I thought that after you **got your butt whooped** you'd still be **crying by yourself** in between boundaries."

"I imagine I'm more resilient than someone who **didn't make a lick of difference** and **might as well stayed home** that day."

They stare daggers at each other, and they could do this all day, but there is still a dead man twitching before their feet. Even these two can't continue this banter and berate each other under these circumstances. Uncharacteristically for these two, they simply relinquish their misgivings and silently volunteer peace. After each takes a breath, they simultaneously turn to the dead body.

"What did you do?" asks the blonde.

"Nothing!" explains the miko. "I just caught this guy sneaking around the shrine, tied him up, asked him a few questions, and then he suddenly died! I swear!"

The blonde crouches low and observes the dead man. It's a hooded figure garbed all in white. If he was trying to sneak around in that outfit, it's no surprise he got caught. But from the looks of it, the miko obviously didn't kill the man. His twitching and the excrement clearly point to poison. If the miko's story is true, then that means he killed himself.

"You know who this is?" the woman asks.

"No, but it's clear he's a-"

"What?" shouts a girl as she finishes climbing the steps to the mountainside shrine. "Did one of your new _services_ get out of hand? I know we're low on money, but that's taking it too far!"

It's a short girl dressed in similar attire as the miko. She might be considered a Shinto Priestess, but her orange hair and horns sprouting from her head make it clear she's not. At least not officially. This girl is an oni, whereas the original miko is human.

"Reimu, Yukari, what's going on here?"

The two stare at the girl, then at each other, and finally at the body. The blonde nudges the miko and so she starts at the beginning,

"Suika, you remember when I told you last night that I felt we were being watched?"

The oni, Suika, nods, "Yeah, I knew he was out there. I thought you'd want any worshiper you could get, even if he was a stalker."

The miko irks, "If you _knew_ he was out there, why didn't you say something? He could have been stalking _you_."

Suika is of childish proportions. By far the one most in "danger" would have been her. Still, the oni slightly blushes as if flattered.

"Anyway," the miko shouts, "after you left this morning I could feel he was still there. After I smoked him out of the trees I chased his around a little bit, we fought, and then I beat him and captured him. I started to asking him question, then he suddenly began yelling and choking. That ooze stuff leaked from his mouth and he dropped over, dead. Yukari came a little bit after that."

Yukari, after hearing the whole story for the first time, taps her foot in near impatience.

"Yikes," Suika comments, "that's one scary dude. I thought it was a pervert's ultimate thrill being caught."

"He's not a pervert!" Reimu shouts, but not in defense. "You don't die like this out of guilt or embarrassment. This is something professionals use. He was spying on us."

Suika thinks it over for a minute. "So he was peeping on us. A top class pervert-"

"No!" the miko is almost at the hair pulling stage. "That's not what I mean!" She looks to the blonde, "Yukari, help me out here!"

As if she need bother explaining this to the oni or give the miko assistance, Yukari still tells them, "See the clothes, eyes, and hair, there's no doubt he's a Lunarian. More precisely, he's a Lunarian Spy. Reimu, before he died, that shouting he did, did he say Lord Tsukuyomi?"

"Yeah," she immediately responds, that key fact still at the forefront of her memory. "I figured that out as well. The question is, what was he doing her?"

"A fan?" Suika won't drop that theory.

Reimu shakes her head, "They weren't a fan of me when I went to the Lunar Capital, so I doubt I made any admirers. And it's been years so I doubt any of them even remember me."

Noticing something, Yukari lowers herself to the ground and focuses on the terminal on the man's arm. She picks it up and pokes around on the touchscreen, but nothing happens. She pauses, thinks for a moment, and has an idea. Taking the dead man's opposite hand, she uses his still warm fingers to access the device.

On the man's touch, the screen activates. Displayed is the graphic of a bar gradually becoming full. The text on screen reads "Transferring in Progress," followed by a percentage number. It's nearly complete. Yukari manipulates the man's hand to try and cancel the transfer. An error message appears telling her, "Once activated, this process cannot be interrupted." Working his fingers, she manages to bring up the status to where his files were being transferred. Four sets of numbers, four different IPs are shown. Giving no time to memorize the number, the transfer program window takes priority on the user interface. "Transfer Complete." Immediately after the screen cuts short, momentarily filling with static before going black altogether. Next a loud whizzing sound can be heard. After that finishes, the terminal shows no further action. It's completely dead.

"Um," Reimu isn't sure if she should be interrupting, but it's clear that whatever happened is now over.

Yukari rises, "Whatever he was doing here, it was for something big. He's not alone either, there are four others."

"It's a legion of peepers?" Suika questions.

"You at least got the 'legion' part right."

"Do you think the Lunarians are planning something?" Reimu asks.

Yukari answers with confidence, "Definitely. They don't send this many spies for routine clandestine operations. Also, this equipment they have. Only in times of war do they have their agents commit suicide if captured. If this were peacetime they'd bargain to get their agent back, and then kill him themselves, but this is clearly a very serious mission."

Yukari Yakumo was the leader of the First Youkai Invasion of the Moon. Her exploits led to a crushing and humiliating defeat, the likes of which haven't been repeated until several years back when the vampires led an expedition to the Lunar City. Reimu herself was essential to the ultimately successful mission. Considering the gap youkai's history, her words regarding the Lunarians carry very heavy weight.

"Do you know what they're after?" Reimu asks.

Potentially, there's very much they might want from Gensokyo. Considering they're sending spies, it's clear they have no intentions to simply asks. Still,

"When the Gensokyo boundary went down, it was on the night of the New Moon. When I lead the invasion the first time, I did it on a Full Moon. A Full Moon is the only time when the Lunar City cannot observe the Earth. Likewise, on a New Moon, they see it with their fullest capacity. During the last incident, they could see _all_ of Gensokyo. If this is related, and I'm pretty sure it is, then they saw something they wanted."

"Which is?"

"The most obvious possibility is Cirno, specifically, the _other_ Cirno. If not that, there's still Eientei, but I don't see how the Lunarians could have possibly found Kaguya-hime. They would have had, what, 2 hours to search while the boundary was down? And how would they even know to search Gensokyo for her? The doctor has hidden her for this long, and I don't imagine such a short gap of vulnerability would allow them to find her. It's a long shot, so I would put money on them wanting Cirno for some reason."

Think about it for a moment, Reimu asks, "Do we know where she is?"

"I heard she got chased out of the village," Suika finally adds something useful to the conversation. This piece of gossip is famous around Gensokyo at the moment.

"Unfortunately she disappeared shortly after that. There's no telling where she might be." Thinking about this some more, Reimu says, "Thinking they're after Cirno may be jumping to conclusions, but I don't think it's a bad idea to spread the word that the Lunarians are sneaking around. If we keep everyone on their toes we'll be better prepared for whatever it is they're planning."

A Dangerous Mission

Suddenly the screen illuminates. Because of how the spy is tied to the table, it's incredibly difficult to read what's on the display, but he's already got a general idea. One of his companions has been killed. After someone's death the data they've recorded is automatically transferred to the remaining "alive" terminals. Depending on how much they've collected, the transfer time can vary. It's the proof of their life. When the man tied to the table dies, how long will it take for his achievements to pass from his hands to the next? Is his mission really worth those few minutes?

For a couple hours after the transfer completes and the screen on his terminal powers down, he reviews his situation. This is his third night since getting captured. That woman comes every night. His internal clock might not be accurate, so he doesn't know if it's always been at the same time. In the Lunar City they've been trained to deal with several different situations and multiple contingencies, but they've never been taught how to deal with someone better than themselves.

What did the woman call it? "The obstinacy of the Lunarians." They spoke in great lengths last night about ideologies between their two races, if that woman was indeed human. Certainly was she accurate when she described herself as gabby. They spoke for what felt like hours on topics either substantive, trivial, or mundane. She just loved communicating with people, however it may be. Truth be told the man didn't know if that made her better or worse at their individual professions, if they were at all different. No, she was far too gifted not to be a fellow spy. Not revealed in their discussions, no matter how numerous, was any hint of her objectives. It appeared that only curiosity fueled her words. If anything, _that_ may be the most important trait of a spy.

That obnoxiously loud screech tears through the room. He really wishes that woman would oil the hinges of the door.

The man's sense of time has all but dissolved, so he has no idea if it's either day or night. Illuminating the room is the familiar glow of the candle.

"Oh good," the woman says after approaching closely to the man, "I was afraid you might have killed yourself."

"Kill myself?"

"Yes," she ceases her approach, making sure he never gets a look at her, "I imagine there must have been a notification when your fellow agent died. I was worried that you might bite off your own tongue when you realized what I was doing."

He'd thought about it, but he couldn't find a reason to. She isn't torturing him, interrogating him for information, or otherwise obtaining anything that might be harmful to Lord Tsukuyomi, so there wasn't a particular need to kill himself. Actually, he was more curious as to why she hasn't done any of those, or even gagged him. Biting off his own tongue was his only exit option. If he finds a reason to it might come to that, but it's impressive that she's left him the option.

However,

"How did you do it? How did you manage to kill two of our agents in the same night?"

"Two?" her voice carries great surprise. "I only found one! What happened..."

The woman rushes to his side and grabs the arm with the terminal. With all his might he tries to look at her. Only the faint, blurry, outline of what he thinks is her blouse can be seen. She's being cautious as to hide her identity. Was there a particular reason for this? Wasn't he going to die in the end anyway? Perhaps this extra precaution is another trait of a master.

"It appears that Gensokyo is a far more dangerous than even I anticipated," she says.

Giving up, he lays his head back down in a restful position. He can hear the woman operating his terminal with her fingers. _Her_ fingers, which should be recognized for a print and DNA that isn't _his_, thus not allowing him even the slightest bit of access, but still she operates as if she were him. How she managed to bypass the terminal's security he would likely never learn.

This might be a time for him to take his own life. She's accessing highly classified information. If any other person in the Lunarian City had seen what she's seeing, they'd be immediately executed. However, all this information is on themselves, on Gensokyo. How could she use such information to her advantage?

"Oh God," he hears her say. Perking up his ears, he makes sure to memorize everything she says, "the Garden of the Sun. It's Yuuka Kazami. I never would have guessed."

This made no sense to the man, but it must be very important to the woman. She was much too careful not to let something slip, so either this was a trap or this information was so unexpected and vitally important that she couldn't help herself. Garden of the Sun. Yuuka Kazami.

After she finishes with the terminal, he can hear her back away, followed by a slumping sound. Did she perhaps just take a seat on the floor? Patiently he waits in silence.

"Aren't you going to ask?" her voice sounds very tired.

"Would you tell me if I did?"

"No, but you should at least figure it's worth a shot. I haven't killed you yet, after all."

She says the world "kill" so nonchalantly, he feels that she suffers no remorse from the act. He also feels that she finds it very hard to lie. Perhaps being a great spy is crafting half and convenient truths so you don't worry about fooling people.

Still, he has something he wants to ask, "Are you going to kill me?"

There's a few moments while she compiles her answer, "I don't imagine I have to kill you, but I doubt you'll leave here alive."

Whatever that was supposed to mean, it might be her polite way of saying "Yes." Once he resigned to being a prisoner, he was also certain he was going to die. Was perhaps her kindness an outlet for the guilt she would feel in killing him?

"Why capture one spy and kill another?"

"All I need is one," she immediately responds. "Perhaps I didn't even need to kill that second one. Assassinations is one of my specialties, but honestly it's a rarely needed profession. Killing someone means that you lose everything there is to learn about them. All their knowledge, wisdom, and experience vanish just like that. It's a waste, really. People need to be captured alive so that we can learn and understand them.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't think the use of murder isn't at time a necessity, and that just by understanding each other we can avoid conflicts. Sometimes, a lot of times, two different sets of ideas simply can't coexist. Hence why I killed your fellow agent. I can only capture one of you, there's no other way about it. That's also the reason I do a lot of the other stuff I do, because I have to. At times it's messy, at times I regret it, and at times I become ashamed of myself. But there are those few times, those vastly overpowering times, that I understand it must be done and I feel very proud and accomplished. It's those too few times that push away all the bad guilt."

Is she even talking to him anymore? This fells more like a confession of sins than some normal kind of conversation. Maybe she has absolutely no need to keep him alive, or conscious, or able to speak, but she's doing it because she simply needs someone to talk to. This capture business might not be about him and what he might know at all, but completely about herself.

Then that must mean this woman is involved far more deeply than just capturing and eliminating spies. Perhaps she's involved in something even far greater than the planned Lunar Invasion of Gensokyo.

"In Lunar society, we're not allowed such thoughts."

The woman chuckles, "What, do they monitor your thinking or something?"

"No, but if we were to even speak so openly or of our suspicions, we could easily be imprisoned or executed."

"You have no freedom of speech. Tell me, were those regulations constituted by your current leader? Lord Tsukuyomi was it?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much. Control how they speak, how they think, and you will have a society that will bend completely to your will. However, a country of such like-minded individuals will be laughably predictable. That's how I captured you. If you know that something is coming, even the simplest of bear traps will be enough to catch even the greatest of spies."

"How did you capture me?"

"Ha, trying to gleam information out of me? That's fine, I don't mind telling you. One, I knew you were coming. Not just to Gensokyo but to certain areas of interest. Two, I have agents of my own on the lookout. Once I received word that a Lunarian had been spotted, it was as simple as sneaking up behind you and knocking you out."

"It couldn't have been that easy."

He hears her grunt as it sounds like she's taking a stand, "To you it may sound difficult, but I'm very good at what I do. However, telling you any more would be giving up my trade secrets. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm just better than you."

His nerves shake as the screeching of the door takes him by surprise, like it always does.

"Again we have run out of time, so I hope he have the opportunity to speak once more."

Turn for the Worst

As she's been instructed, Reisen leaps over the wall, crawls under the net, and fires a pair of shots at her target. Her rifle's barrel is slightly crooked so her bullets tend to curve to the left, so she compensates and nails the target in the center. After waiting for a moment, the rabbit next in line taps her on the shoulder, and Reisen moves to the next obstacle, the other taking her place and shooting.

Training has been this intense ever since Yorihime was relieved from command. This was perhaps the first time the rabbit's missed pounding mochi, but she swore she'd never return to such a mundane life. Her current situation is just a passing tide. It has to be.

Originally nameless, Reisen had fled the Lunar City to Earth in an escape of the Moon Rabbit's sentence. Just because she was born with those ears, Reisen had been enslaved to pound mochi for all the days of her life. Moon Rabbits serve out the punishment of Chang'e, an immortal unable to be executed for "invading" the moon. No longer could one particular Moon Rabbit suffer this injustice, so she stole a Lunar Veil and fled.

At the same time as her escape, rumors had sprouted of a potential revolution. Rumors existed that the mastermind was another escapee from the Lunar City to Earth, a Yagokoro Eirin. As luck would have it, Reisen ran into Eirin while on Earth, but the doctor told her she had no intention of ever returning, let alone starting a revolution. However, she did have an interest in delivering a message to the Moon, specifically to the Watatsuki Sister whom she mentored. Accepting the request, Reisen returned to the Moon.

Upon delivering the letter, Reisen was to be punished for escaping in the first place. Henceforth, she was to be the pet of the Watatsuki Sisters, and she was named by Toyohime after her previous pet (who also escaped to Earth). Now instead of pounding mochi, she joined the Lunar Defense Corps. Since even the thought of invasion was practically impossible, it's a very laid-back job.

That was, until the Watatsuki Sisters were detained in their homes. Now men appointed by the Imperial Court are leading the training regiment. Rumors are rampant that they've been placed under house arrest under suspicions of plotting a revolution, again, but if that were the case their husbands would also be under scrutiny, but they themselves are still on the council. What's been happening recently simply doesn't make sense. Their punishment, if it's even that, is too halfhearted. All anyone can do is obey the orders that's given.

After completing the drill, most of the other rabbits collapse in exhaustion. Reisen is the most junior amongst the LDC, but she's the only one who can remain standing. Yorihime spoiled them too much in their training, thus leaving them in the sad state they are currently. Pounding mochi requires upper-body strength, and doing it for years can make your arms as hard as tree trunks. This is perhaps the only reason the "rookie" stands above the others.

Many of the rabbits are complaining about this dramatic change in treatment. They're not complaining vocally, but through thought. Moon Rabbits share a telepathic link with one another. While other species might consider this a dramatic advantage, the rabbits don't particularly use it as they should. Practically no matter the distance, the rabbits can always communicate with each other. However, it isn't as simple as sending post cards to one another; the link they share is more like a hub. Instead of sending detailed and important messages between to one another, it's like they're all in a crowded area trying to talk over each other. Sending a message to a certain other rabbit is actually quite difficult, and not to mention just about everyone else will hear what your trying to say. There's a Moon Rabbit that escaped to Earth, incidentally sharing the name Reisen, but the two couldn't speak even if Reisen II wished. Rumor has it that the Earthbound is always listening in, but never talks.

Nearby the instructor is speaking to a messenger. Both men are of high rank and tremendous influence in the Lunar Court. It's odd that such a position as drill instructor was given to someone of his standings, but the instructor seemed completely complacent, even if he was forced to deal with the rabbits. It might be a little bit dangerous, but whatever he wanted to say in private was definitely suspicious in the eyes of Reisen. She'd do her best to overhear.

"So what info do we have so far?" the instructor asks.

The messenger shakes his head, "It doesn't work like that. The data they're collecting is far too massive to be transmitted over that long a distance. At best the bandwidth is only enough to monitor their vitals. They'll have to return before we can fully analyze the information. I can only speak to you because the stream has been cut because of the Full Moon. We all have today off."

"So what about _this_ training? We'll need to know more about the logistics to properly ready them for the invasion."

Reisen had never heard anything about this before. "Invasion?" Is the Moon being invaded again?

"We weren't expending these resources for the sake of the rabbits," the messenger tells the instructor. "The main force will be utilizing what's extracted."

"Don't tell me we're sending them out to die?"

"Of course not!" when he realizes he's raised his voice, the messenger checks himself. Reisen manages to duck away before she's seen. "The rabbits are going to establish the foothold. And you shouldn't worry too much, the Watatsuki Sisters will be reinstated to the LDC before the invasion."

They continue to speak, but nothing else is of interest to the rabbit. Reisen backs away slowly so as not to be caught.

Many things didn't make sense. Only could the present situation be because of this "invasion," but invasion of what? Also, if the rabbits and Yorihime and Toyohime are all going to take part, why not have them train together like always? Since the house arrest Reisen hasn't been allowed to see either of them, so maybe they would know if the rabbet could at least send a message. But how?


	11. Never be the Same

Recovery

"Are you sure you don't want sedatives?" the doctor asked.

Sitting upright on the table is a teenage-appearing woman of silver hair, dark blue eyes, and a gentle demeanor. She carries a smile of a mother, a caretaker, someone seemingly born to care of others. There's an elegance and a grace that radiates from her simply sitting there. Nobody would mistake her for anyone other than Sakuya Izayoi.

"No, I've been told that it'll have a higher percentage of success if I can feel everything."

The doctor shoots a glance to her assistant, one particular assistant, the blonde-haired blue-eyed renowned puppeteer, Alice Margatriod. Dressed in a matching surgery gown, it's hard to read her emotions simply by looking at her eyes. The doctor wanted more for the patient to survive than for this elective surgery to succeed. Sighing, the doctor waves off another assistant who was preparing anesthesia, the long-haired bunny-eared Reisen. Also in attendance is the librarian, who at this point almost seems bored.

"Okay," says the doctor, who can only be Eirin Yagokoro, "I'm going to start with the incision on the left arm, okay?"

Sakuya, who's strapped to the chair and couldn't resist if she wanted to, says nothing. She stares with deep intensity at the markings they've drawn on her arm.

"Alright, I'm cutting into her arm."

Using a scalpel with a blade sharper than any other, Eirin cuts in a straight line from the wrist down the forearm. Watching all of this happen to her own body, Sakuya show amazing restraint and doesn't even flinch. Although, since she can't feel herself being cut she at least doesn't have to contend with the pain. Eirin stops at the point indicated by the marker drawings. While Reisen suctions the blood, the surgeon peels the flesh back and pins it open with needles.

"Your turn Alice."

Eirin steps aside while Alice takes her place. Spun into a spindle, Alice unravels a clear string directly into the opening. At it's tail end the string seems to take a life of it's own. Once given enough slack it slithers down her arm and towards her hand. Disappearing somewhere in her wrist, Alice keeps feeding string for maybe a meter. Once she's finally done, she pinches the string with her right hand. Suddenly Sakuya's hand shows movement. Her fingers bend, flex, and dance as it seems to be testing all ranges of motion. Once it's done it suddenly ceases.

"Did you feel that?" Eirin asks.

"No," Sakuya tells her, looking at her own hand in amazement.

Alice continues. Feeding just a slight more string, she then snips it with a pair of scissors and backs away.

"Do we replace it now?" Alice asks.

"No," Eirin steps back in, removes the pins, and starts stitching the wound. "It'll be better for the patient if we do them both at the same time. The string isn't going anywhere, so we might as well save that for last."

"I agree," Patchouli speaks from the corner of the room. "This kind of magic works best when it's only cast once. Doing it twice in a row would be too much for the heart. The amount of pain she'll feel will be intolerable, so we might as well do one big one instead of two small ones."

Eirin finishes closing the wound, but there's a bud of the string still sticking out of Sakuya's arm. If they were to pull they'd undo all the work they've just done. If Marisa were here, she'd be the only one feeling the temptation.

The team moves to the next arm and repeats the process. Another twenty minutes pass and the surgery is done.

Sakuya sits on the table with a scar running down each arm, strings peeking out of each. Once the cutting portion of the operation is complete, Alice returns to her contribution and manipulates the woman's hands, just checking to make sure the sting didn't slip from the last time she checked. Everything seems good so Alice backs away.

Finally with all the medical stuff out of the way, it's Patchouli turn in the spotlight. For several days she's been in discussions with Eirin and Alice as how to best handle returning Sakuya's movements to her, and this was upon what they decided. Sakuya's nerves were fried and she should have lost permanent use of her hands. Because she is human she lacks the regenerative ability to recover from this on her own. Normal medical science also would have made recovery impossible. However, magic was invented to make possible what couldn't be done with human hands. Sakuya's only option was to rely on this magic.

As Alice had demonstrated, studies into puppeteering and spacial manipulation magic had allowed her to invent a way to control someone else's body. However, the limitation of that is that they'd have to be controlled from the inside out. Impossible in combat, through surgery they were allowed to transplant the magic string directly into Sakuya's body, replacing the nerves that are now completely dead.

Unfortunately that alone isn't enough. While Alice might be able to control the patient's hands, Sakuya herself cannot. Thus the sting needs to be bonded with the parts of her body that she _can_ control. Sakuya has lost all feeling in her arms up to a certain point. That specific point was marked by the scribbles done by marker before the surgery. Just past the point indicated by the solid line drawn upon her, Sakuya could feel a pin prick on one side but not the other. This will be the point of contact for the string.

"You will be controlling your hands from your arm," Patchouli explains. "It might sound weird, but you'll get used to it in time. Now, the final step is to return feeling to your fingers. It'll be something similar to golem magic. I'll be animating the string inside your body to work under your control, and also channeling a symbiotic bond that will allow you to share physical sensations with your hands. Normally this would be impossible to cast on another person, but your physical body will be doing most of the work by it's natural adaptive functions. In theory at least."

Patchouli waits for a few moments.

"Are you ready?"

Sakuya calmly nods, maybe underestimating the excruciating pain they've been warning her about.

"Alice."

Alice steps up, and does as she's commanded.

Patchouli orders her, "Make a physical connection to the nerves that are still working in her body."

Doing as she told, Alice begins to cast a spell. This spell is used to move dolls that are not physically connected to her by string. It's an advanced spell, but not one particularly difficult for puppeteers. Those small segments that were peeking out of the wounds slowly recede under the patient's flesh. They are lost and can only be observed by Alice. Sakuya watches in curiosity, almost like this is happening to another person.

Violently the woman's body jerks. This surprises and scares everyone in the operation room (the converted Scarlet Devil Mansion's kitchen). In less time than it takes for a flash picture, Sakuya seems to have changed into a different person. Mostly it's her expression. Instead of the ever-calm, almost perpetually placid cheeks, brow, and mouth, Sakuya's eyes are wide, mouth agape, panting for air and tears spilling from her eyes. This drastic and instant change was the result of feeling an unparalleled pain. She has just had her nerves directly stimulated; it's impossible to feel a pain more intense than that. It's like she'd just witnessed the deepest level of Dante's Inferno, the horrors reserved for only the worst of humanity. Just a single glance was enough to corrupt and drive a person to insanity.

"Are you alright?" Patchouli asks, but it doesn't seem as if Sakuya can hear her.

"Forget it," orders the medical expert. "Proceed!"

This was perhaps the worst task that could ever be given to Patchouli. Only for a single instant did Sakuya's nerves feel the contact of Alice's strings, and this is how badly the woman was affected. Now they are going to be fused together, something that won't last an instant. Whatever cool judgment the librarian had before is now gone. She herself wants to cry for what she's about to do.

"Earth and Metal Sign, Animate-"

Patchouli had never before heard Sakuya scream, let alone remembers her ever raising her voice, but this cry of anguish is enough for the magician to wish that she were deaf. Not one to show many emotions herself, Patchouli can't keep from being overtaken. Unable to hear the words coming out of her own mouth, she continues with the spell while tears stream down her cheeks. Sakuya screams in pain and jerks her restrained body in the chair. At this rate her heart might fail and fall into shock.

All the while the magician continues with her chant. Stopping mid-way would leave Sakuya in this condition in perpetuity. As soon as she finishes the connection will be fully established and the pain should immediately cease. All the precautions were explained to the patient and the whole team by Eirin, but it seems that there were simply no words that could properly explain how terrible it would truly be. Patchy's just glad that nobody else in the mansion has to witness this.

At the time of the spells completion, Sakuya goes silent and her body limp in an instant. It nearly appears as if she'd been turned off like a light switch. Patchouli's heart freezes in her chest at this sudden stillness.

"Reisen!" Eirin cries, the urgency in her voice clearly depicting that something's wrong.

The Moon Rabbit rushes to her master's side next to the patient.

"She's not breathing!"

"I can't feel a heartbeat!"

The pair move at a pace so fast it nearly seems rehearsed. Displaying absolute expertise and professionalism, the two work to save the maid's life.

Reisen works on the chair. Pulling some nobs and twisting handles, back falls out and the feet lift up. With a clack the chair levels so the patient is lying perfectly horizontal. Eirin next places her fist and cupped hand over Sakuya's chest, pushing down in swift and rapid motions. She counts upwards. Meanwhile Reisen has placed an oxygen mask over the patient's mouth and is pumping air back into her lungs. Eirin doesn't even make it to ten before Sakuya's body abruptly springs to life, coughing and choking as she starts breathing on her own again.

The pair back away and let the maid gradually calm. In time she finishes coughing, but her breathing is still very labored and her eyes are in a daze. This isn't how she expected the procedure to conclude. The operating room is sweltering with the stench of sweat and other bodily fluids. As the woman recovers, Reisen begins work on removing the operating chair/table's restraints.

"How do you feel?" Eirin can ask without betraying over-concern.

"My arms feel like they're on fire," she tells her through haggard breaths, "and every muscle in my body is sore."

"Sex should always be this intense," the dirty joke has everyone nearly tripping over themselves. "Your hands?"

With great pains Sakuya pulls herself upright. Focusing greatly on her hands, it appears as if she's trying to move them. As her concern grows, suddenly her fingers twitch. Surprised, she focuses on doing it again. Again they twitch. Great satisfaction fills her as she's convinced that it's her own will driving them.

"It'll take time, but eventually you'll learn to have complete control over them again. You should be able to get up and move around in a couple of days, but it will be a while before you fling those knives around like you used to."

All's well

"This is FUN!" cries the blond vampire with grotesque wings, with joy and bloodlust shining through her eyes.

"For Christ's sake, stop it!" pleads the blue woman as she desperately tries to stay beyond the reach of the child's claws.

The spectacle taking place overhead is performed to no small audience. Most of the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion are on the patio or the estate's grounds. Other than those involved with Sakuya's surgery, there's the vampire, martial artist, and most of the human and fairy maids, including the new pet that was introduced no more than three days ago. As Ulrika watches with great amusement, her wolf Adala prances around in front of her, apparently panicked for the safety of her master.

"Tell me Meiling," the little vampire sitting in the shade of the rooftop balcony asks the woman to her side, "how exactly did this situation come about?"

Flandre, the vampire master's sister, is rare to make an appearance even to those who work and live in the mansion. The only two who make regular contact with the recluse are Sakuya and Meiling. Cirno could have been at the mansion for a year and never have met with the Little Scarlet Sister.

"Oh, I might have told her," Meiling feigns innocence in her response.

Considering the previous incident, news of Cirno's presence could very well intrigue Flandre. Remilia could easily see this situation unfolding.

"You'll need to work on your passive-aggression," the mistress might complain, but neither is she lifting a finger to solve this problem. "At least you waited until she relearned how to fly."

In the skies above the mansion, Flandre throws dozens of fireballs at the former ice fairy. Cirno does her best to dodge, but it's clear she's hanging on by the skin of teeth. She tries to counter by shooting her ice daggers, but the vampire is impossibly nimble.

"We're TIED," Flandre shouts to her opponent. "We NEED tO seTtle thIS!"

Cirno's crying, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Remilia takes a sip of her tea. It's not as good as Sakuya's, but Daiyousei's made commendable progress. The greater-fairy can't keep with her duties as she's distracted by her friend fighting for her life. Her master has to "ahem" to reminded Dai-chan to refill her cup.

"She still doesn't know?" Remilia whispers to the fairy.

Daiyousei's hand trembles and the teapot rattles in her grasp. Controlling herself before she spills, she saves herself from making her master angry.

"This can't be kept from her forever," Remilia tells her. "Thankfully the idiot hasn't picked up on it, but when she discovers that we've _all_ been lying to her, don't think your friend will simply forgive you."

Daiyousei doesn't say anything.

"With how close the two of you are, I've refrained from telling her myself. However, if you won't do it then I will."

"I don't like this," Daiyousei says in a very low tone, easily loud enough for the vampire's keen ears to hear. "Why do we have to force this on her?"

For a second Remilia thought the fairy might have had something important to say. She takes a sip of tea and takes her time responding.

"Because she has to. Cirno can't hide forever. You've seen her, haven't you, when she's cleaning the yard? She's avoiding the tombstone. Subconsciously or otherwise, she's avoiding anything related to what's happened in the past month, the same month she's conveniently forgotten everything about. These actions are dangerously unhealthy, and the longer she runs from it the more devastating it'll be when the truth is revealed."

"But why? Cirno hasn't done anything! She should have the option to live a peaceful life without having to worry about these things!"

Daiyousei's clearing getting emotional and slightly raising her voice. Remilia could scold her, but that might draw attention in this public setting. Cirno's become surprisingly sharp since her transformation. Even the slightest of oddities could have her spiraling to the truth.

"The past has a way of catching up to everyone," Remilia tells her. "Cirno is no exception. It's better that we confess everything before it does."

Daiyousei seems to go into deep thought.

"And before you think otherwise," Remilia projects her voice with a haughty attitude, "remember that you owe me. If you try to run away, again, I will chase you down, again."

"That's not fair! Cirno doesn't owe you anything!"

Meiling is easily within earshot and was listening to the entire conversation, but now it seems the pair has also caught the attention Ulrika and some of the fairy maids. Remilia clears her throat, as if to tell all of them to "buzz off."

"You are correct," the vampire agrees, "the debt is yours alone. _You_ after all, are the one who first brought Cirno into my house. _You_ were the one who involved me and my family, not Cirno. Cirno's free to leave whenever she wishes. However, can you simply tell her to leave by herself without telling her why? If you tell her the truth she'll likely understand, but isn't that what you're avoiding in the first place? The way I see it, you don't have any options before you."

Gritting her teeth, there's nothing Daiyousei can say to this. The debt she owes to Remilia is far too great. After all, all the damage to the mansion, all the hurt staff, all of this is Daiyousei's fault. Thankfully Remilia hasn't been violent in her revenge, but the amount of pain inflicted upon her and whom she cares about is enough to warrant an execution. The vampire has been infinitely gracious in her retrieval of compensation by forcing Daiyousei to work as a maid. At the time Remilia forced her to become Sakuya's replacement, the terms of the fairy's enslavement weren't adequately detailed. Daiyousei imagines the vampire will force her to stay until the chef maid's full recovery, but that alone could be a very long time, and Remilia might keep the fairy even longer after that. Currently, there isn't an escape.

Of course, Remilia's graciousness could have very well been a trap to bring Cirno under her command from the very beginning.

"I'M gonNa GETcha!" Flandre screams, waving around Lævateinn like drunk with an empty whiskey bottle.

"Stay away stay away STAY AWAY!"

As the battle rages, the door to the balcony from the main house opens. Revealed is the taller doctor from Eientei, Eirin, pushing someone on a wheelchair. The sight of the person emerging from the shadow of the mansion's interior is enough to even raise Remilia Scarlet to her feet. Likewise, Meiling too darts upright upon noticing, but with far more emotion.

"Sakuya-mèi," the Chinese Youkai utters on the verge of tears.

All wait on baited breath. The fighting above seems a million miles away as all senses focus on the squeaking wheels of Sakuya's chair. Eirin pushes her slowly, careful to mind the bumps in the doorway and on the patio. Patchouli, Alice, and Reisen follow behind, but they all escape notice. Sakuya's presence hits like an invisible wave. Some unknown feeling hits them, hits everyone. Gradually the fairies notice, turning one by one, without provocation or actual cause. They come to find their head maid, direct superior, and otherwise well-beloved human cohort. Even worse than Meiling, the fairy staff are completely overtaken by emotion. Many immediately cry on the spot, some jump up and cheer, and one flies towards the joyous event. After that one, came a flood. All charge and rush the recovering woman in a herd.

Brought to tears by the lavish praise, Sakuya isn't at enough strength to deal with this group. Eirin and Reisen end up having to fight them off, but there is little they can do against these numbers. Eventually the doctor simply gives up. She'd warned Sakuya about making these kinds of public appearances, but the sentimental human simply couldn't hide in her room any longer.

After awaking several days ago, Sakuya had been confined to her room. While the recovery for being in a coma for over a week was one thing, but since the decision was made to have the surgery she'd skipped proper rehabilitation. Now she was supposed to be set on recovery again, but the loneliness was simply too much. Disobeying doctor's orders the human maid had to be reunited with her family, her whole family. No mater the outcome of the procedure.

Cirno notices the commotion and inadvertently takes her eyes away from Flandre. Flandre, seeing nothing but the target of her bloodlust directly before her, takes this as an opportunity. With animal instincts she pounces. Realizing her err only moments too late, Cirno attempts to form blades to act as her guard. Massive power behind the vampire's thin little arms tear through her blades like they weren't there. Flandre's punch lands with near full-impact.

Sent to the earth like a rocket, Cirno crashes into the yard, bouncing and rolling to a stop just before the tombstone. Not even looking at it, the blue woman place her hand on top of it and pushes herself to her feet. Ever since the first day working at this mansion, her and Meiling have been having matches every day. The new hire might have won the first bout, but victory has been incredibly difficult after that. Sometimes she's won, sometimes she's lost. And after all that, it'll take a lot more than one of Flandre's punches to keep her down.

Because of these days of training, Cirno's made significant progress in her magic. Extending one hand, the One Sword forms without difficulty. It's a blade supposed to be wielded with two hands, yet the woman possessed the strength to manipulate it with only one. The reason she's been using two is because it took so much concentration just to form it. "Took."

A second sword forms in her free hand. A sword powerful enough to kill a werewolf, knock Meiling unconscious with a clean hit, now possesses twice the power.

Facing the maniacal laughter of the insane vampire spawn, Cirno holds two of her strongest swords at the ready.

She roars, "It's _on_, Flan-chan!"

Xenophobia

Dressing all in white would seem like a mistake, especially if you were being pursued. After being graded with top marks in the Lunar Military Infiltration Program, the man thought such a handicap wouldn't have been enough for those filthy Earthlings to even remotely sense his trace. Yet since the moment he stepped foot on this accursed mountain he's been under the vigilant and observant eye of what must be it's guardian. He's been hunted for the past several days already, with that despicable wolf-woman chasing him ever since.

Ever since this plan was first announced he's objected to every step of this operation. Of course he didn't want to step foot on this disgusting and dirty planet, and was all this preparation for the invasion even necessary? Why not just swarm in with full force while still having the element of surprise? Instead they first send in a small group, without support, to wander around and make maps? The initial satellite photos of Gensokyo should have been sufficient. What does it matter if the scan wasn't detailed enough that it couldn't see if a bush was right here, or a tree over there?

A crunch and a dull thump can be heard to his rear, behind the tree. It's _her_ again, that incessant bitch who won't leave him alone. From wherever she leapt, she's landed on a rock that can't see the other side of the tree he currently hides behind. The spy from the Moon dares not to move, dares not to breath. That woman's senses are keen, far greater than even the near-perfect Lunarian's. If there was one mistake he's made, to which he'll admit, it's that he anticipated suffering the presence of only humans, but these youkai/animal hybrids seems to operate under a different set of rules. Enhanced hearing, smell, able to see perfectly at night, and the spy realizes that the two of them aren't even playing the same game. Now he's properly adjusted himself, but he can't shake this impossible pursuer. Is it only a matter of time before he's caught?

After pausing in complete silence, waiting for her hunt to make a mistake, she concludes that he can wait just as long as she can. Perking up her head, she sniffs the air, a sound easily heard in this near-lifeless brush.

"He's starting to develop a smell," she says to herself, either foolishly giving away her position or taunting her hidden prey.

This is getting bad. Lunarians live in the ultimate clean environment on the Moon. One-hundred percent free of all impurities, those from the Lunar City completely lack a body odor. As long as they never leave the Moon they will never get dirty, sick, or grow decrepit with age. However, leave the perfect environment for this filthy Earth and all of that goes away. The wolf-woman used to take hours to find the man's trail, but now she nearly shadows him all the time. If this mission continues for much longer even the most flea-bitten of mongrel will be able to sniff out his location.

But honestly, how much longer must he suffer such incredulous conditions? Hadn't he already covered every square centimeter of this accursed mountain while being chased by this bitch. Wasn't his instructions to pull the Dead Man Switch if he risked being discovered? Two of the other agents have already been killed, have they not? Who knows what insufferable torments they endured by the hands of these savages. Clearly this mission was poorly conceived if someone as great as him was trailed so easily. If he's already succeed in his objects why bother with this any more?

The white-haired wolf-woman picks a direction, maybe at random, and darts away. If she's smart she won't venture too far. He's close and she knows it. Before he's been infected by this planet for too long she knows she won't have his scent. Until then she has to wait for him to make a mistake, and he swears he won't make any more of them.

Once your pursuer heads in one direction, it's best to head in the other. Scanning until he finds a path he likes, the spy makes his escape.

Sunset is still hours away, and with being as careful as he is his progress on the mountain has decreased to a crawl. He needs to find a place to stay before night falls. Tonight will be especially perilous. With the bitch edging ever-closer spending hours resting isn't his idea of a plausible option. Not to mention he'll be near helpless if he can't see. Lunarians have great vision at night, but nowhere can it be compared to that of this wolf's. It's an advantage he can no longer allow. He needs to do something drastic and throw her in the wrong direction.

But nothing comes to mind.

His eyes wander to his wrist.

Could he use that? The terminal on his arm? Pull the tab and all the data he's collected will be sent to the others, and his own hard disk will be erased. This could certainly be used as a distraction. The sounds it'll make should throw her off his trail as long as he removes it from his wrist. Using that time he could rejoin the others, or even head back ahead of the team. After all, if he doesn't have a terminal what use is he here on Earth? The sooner he finishes this the sooner he can return to his lavish home back in the Lunar City!

But how would that look to the likes of Lord Tsukuyomi? Would this be considered a dereliction of duties or even abandonment? Perhaps. Giving up and running away isn't particularly praised. However, at times retreat is the most logical answer. Not all victories are worth any price. He's already gathered his quota of data, so would his judgment be lenient? Also, his father is on the council, so if worst came to worst he should be able to get him out of it.

A clatter is suddenly heard behind him. Instinctively he dives behind a tree, making as little a notice as possible. She caught up already? This is insane! How can this bitch track him so effectively? Some bottom dweller from an inferior planet can't be this good! She can't be better than him!

No, he can still win. Yes, she might know there's an intruder, but she doesn't know his origin or affiliation. As long as it isn't discovered he's a Lunarian he can return to the Moon with praise.

It's a few minutes before the woman decides she finds nothing and moves away. This was the moment he's been waiting for. He could just pull the tab, but he was told removing the terminal will have the same effect. Since he has to leave the device behind anyway, he might as well do that first. The fabric had been grafted together after being mounted on his arm so as to prevent it simply falling off. He'll need a knife to cut it off. Thankfully he has one on his hip.

Using the perfectly sharp, laser cut edge, he easily slices through the fiber band.

* * *

_Sorry about the dirty joke. When I was writing this chapter it popped into my head, and I had to do it. One would expect Marisa to say something like that, but having it come from Eirin hopefully added to the comedic effect. Or it may not have been funny at all, and in that case I truly apologize._

_At the completion of this chapter, I must give fair warning that the story is going to take a sudden and turn. I normally wouldn't do this and let you experience it as you read, but I must give fair warning of the "dark" scenes that are coming as soon as the next chapter. Reader is discretion advised._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	12. Ends

The Wrong Choice

From what she was told, Eientei wasn't keen on welcoming visitors. However, as Komachi files past the steady stream of travelers, she finds the mansion grounds to be filled with rabbits and humans alike. The foremost courtyard has almost been transformed into a marketplace all by itself.

From what the shinigami had seen on her way here, the humans were weary, tired, and hungry. Instead, here it's lively, positive, and the people appear refreshed. All the misfortunes of Gensokyo are absent here.

"Oh, there's a sight you don't see everyday."

It's a voice that feels vaguely familiar. After searching through the crowds Komachi finds the person calling to her. It's a dark-haired crow tengu who is perhaps more infamous than famous. These two have had the pleasure of meeting before, but only when the shinigami has traveled on this side of the living world. Those dark feathered wings have been known to get some use as this person is considered the fastest in Gensokyo. With a camera hung from her neck and notepad in hand, it's the chief editor and reporter of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, Aya Shameimaru.

"Hiya Aya," Komachi approaches casually enough. "Trying to get to the bottom of why the recluse has suddenly come out of her shell?"

The Tengu is stricken with a bit of a frown, "Actually, I'm not. I've been out of the loop recently. I hurt my wing a while back but it's all better now," she flaps her wings once for effect, "and I actually came here for a different story. Imagine _my_ surprise when I came and found this!"

A juicy bit of gossip and the reporter _hasn't_ already written a few paragraphs about it? Maybe the End of the World is coming ahead of schedule.

"What were you looking for?"

"Well, since I hurt myself the paper's been on hold. I've been working on a followup for the big incident we just had, but I still haven't been able to dig up all the details. I know Eirin played a big part in what happened, but it seems she's out right now."

What a coincidence, "Actually, I'm trying to figure out what happened too."

This draws an accusing glare from Aya, "What would a shinigami want with the last incident, especially a shinigami with a sub-par work ethic?"

Whatever Komachi says will likely end up in the headlines. While Aya might be a terrific source of information, the true nature of the reaper's mission could cause mass panic if it's known by the general public. It'll be best not to let her learn too much.

"I'm actually looking for Cirno."

"She's at the Scarlet Devil Mansion," Aya responds immediately almost with a bit of irritation.

Komachi was overjoyed to have discovered the location of her target, but by the reporter's attitude there must be a silver-lining.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, since she was the main star of the last incident, of course I would want to get an interview. Actually I was surprised as heck to even find her there. The vampire's got her working as a gate guard along with that other youkai. I tried to ask a few questions, but China said something about a breach of the confidentiality clause and she could get fired or something. After that Cirno clammed up and wouldn't utter a peep! No one else at the mansion either! I was there, I saw most of what happened during the incident with the _other_ Cirno, but I still can't wrap my head around everything. Whatever it is they're hiding, it must be big. That's why I came to Eientei to try and get the rest of the story."

A few juicy bits of information was shared there. First off Komachi now knows Cirno's location. Not only that, but also knows that she'll be sticking around. It's not a Wild Goose Chase if the goose doesn't run. Maybe as soon as she sees Cirno she'll have a better understanding of what's happened, but in the meanwhile she can slow down a bit. She might have made the wrong choice in choosing to visit Eientei first over the vampire's mansion, but as long as she's here she might as well rest a bit.

"And now you're stuck here waiting for Eirin?"

Aya nods, "Yeah. Actually, I talked to Tewi and as luck would have it, Eirin and Reisen both are visiting the Scarlet Devil Mansion today; something about Sakuya's surgery. I just came from there and we still missed each other. I guess Gensokyo isn't as small as you'd think I'd be."

Everyone still seems to be in recovery so there's no need to rush her search, Komachi concludes.

"Why don't we compare notes," the shinigami suggests, "I'm sure each of us has something the other can use."

"I always try to be as thorough as possible in my investigations, so much so that I often get _too_ _much_ information."

For the next several hours the two of them swap stories. Aside from Cirno's new career choice, everything Komachi hears corroborates what she's already been told by Youmu and Okuu. What she hadn't heard before was that Cirno tried to enter the Human Village. Apparently, she might not have even noticed that her body changed as she tried to got to one of Keine-sensei's classes. At first the kids didn't even recognize the woman as Cirno, and they only discovered it because the teacher called her out. Overall the villagers have a negative view of Cirno's growth/return/reincarnation, but it isn't universal. Word is that Keine's depressed she had to chase out Cirno.

Aside from that, Komachi learns of other unrelated happenings around Gensokyo. Apparently this suspicious group has been scampering around here and there. Momiji has been tracking one on Youkai Mountain for a few days. Rumor has it they're spies sent from the Moon, but there's no solid evidence for this theory. Also, the Moriya Shrine had been broken into. Their kitchen was raided and some of their prayer goods stolen. It's unclear who was behind these events.

As dusk approaches the crowds in Eientei begin to thin. Mostly the people here are either waiting for the doctor's return or bartering with the rabbits. Tewi had organized a sort of bazaar so that the transactions could flow more smoothly. At one point they even set up a grilled foods stall to feed some of the people that have been waiting hours with little to do. Of course Tewi charged for the food. Being a humanitarian was one thing, but giving away everything you owned was foolish. It wasn't a sin for her to make herself a little bit of profit.

Actually, last night was the Moon Festival. Or should have been. Because of the state of things everyone was too busy to bother with a party. Since the mansion was so lively, Kaguya-hime decided they should do it tonight! Since so many guest are present they'll have no shortage of able hands. Of course Komachi and Aya also lend their assistance. By the time of Eirin and Reisen's return, it's a full-blown festival. The doctor and guardian of the Fugitive Lunar Princess can only hang her head in shame in the major breach in security.

A Shot in the Dark

"So this is it," the woman says after checking the captured spy's data recording device.

The man knows it as well. Not more than an hour ago the indication was given that yet another of his comrades had fallen. That makes only two who remains, and one is within the grasp of the enemy. He doesn't know what this woman is planning in capturing him, but he knows he'll soon find out.

"What happens now?" he asks, pretty confident that only minutes remain in his life. "All you need to do is kill the last one, then me, and all the data collected in Gensokyo will be erased. We thought failure of this mission would have been impossible, but you've surely proven us wrong."

What he said is true. The data will transmit from "dead" terminals to "alive," and if there is only one remaining they're to return to the Moon immediately. However, if one is captured, and all the others die, than all that information will be at the disposal of the last's captor. If this is indeed the woman's aim, he'll very soon learn.

"You got me wrong," the woman confesses, but he takes no comfort in her words because he's long since learned how she twists the truth, "First off, I had nothing to do with the latest spy's disappearance. And second, I don't want to stop the Moon from receiving Gensokyo's data."

In between the short sessions the two of them shared, he's had a lot of time to think about how this woman operates. From her actions, to what she says, to what her goals might be. After the numerous conversations they've shared, he's pretty sure he's finally starting to understand how she thinks. After all those hours in thought, he's come to the conclusion that,

"You want to _control_ the information that's sent to the Lord Tsukuyomi."

"Bingo," she follows through with meek applause. "The key has always been; knowing what your enemy knows. Information is far more crucial in war than strength or the actual fighting. With that I,"

"You want to control how the battles progress, not the actual outcome."

For a moment she's silent. She might actually be stunned.

"Very good. You're not quite there, but I'd say close enough. I want to control the fighting _and_ the outcome!"

"But to what end? You simply don't want the Lunarian or Gensokyo to be defeated. What exactly are you hoping to gain out of all these games?"

There's another pause. Her normally bubbly, cheerful demeanor seems to be washing away. He can't see her, but he can feel it. He's stepping too close to the truth for her comfort.

"Unfortunately, this is where our conversations end. You have fulfilled your role in my plans, and my need of you is at it's end. However, the offer I gave at the beginning still stands. Swear fealty to me and not only will I allow you to live, but I'll tell you everything I've got in store. Have you not experienced my power? Do you think I do not possess the skill to bring even the Great Lunar Empire down to it's knees?"

Such boasting is unfitting, but there's almost a desperation in her words. She wants him to agree, if for anything to save his own life. If he agrees and flees, he won't be able to return to the Moon suffering his disgrace, but if he's sincere in his oath then she's acquired a strong supporter. Either of these must be her objective. It's clear she wants him to chose life.

For a moment he hesitates. In his decision he can see a future in where his sacrifice will be insignificant, that the still and madness of death will offer him no solace, that if he chooses life he can envision a future here on Earth in which he can be happy, live a fulfilling life, and come to completely accept his betrayal. For a moment he fully believes that this woman can achieve what she desires, that her power truly is so great as to destroy nations. By controlling, managing, and fabricating information even the invincible Lord Tsukuyomi could fall. All these things seem plausible, however,

"I refuse."

This woman is nothing less than the devil. Her concerns and affections may be sweet, but it is a poisonous fruit. Being true, clean, and righteous is the life he's chosen for himself. Turning against that would be denying everything he's been up until now. He can't compromise himself, especially on his final day.

"I see," it's clear she's disappointed.

"Alright then," she suddenly continues, "how about this?" He can feel her by his terminal, "This is the ultimate objective I had in capturing you. Right now I'm imputing some very detailed information. Information, once read, would seem like a tremendous opportunity into invading Gensokyo. But the truth is that it's a trap. If you survive and return to the Moon, you can warn your lord that your device has been tampered with and all forces sent after my objective will be lost."

Would she even go so far? What is her problem with simply killing the spy? Why must he have this choice?

"What's the catch?"

"How astute. Yes, there is a catch. Right now we're gambling on whether your loyalty is better deserved to me or your lunar king. If you'd chosen to serve me, I'll have cut off your arm to guarantee you'll survive. However, by choosing against me we'll play a game a luck. There's a vial of poison in your terminal, correct? If I could take the terminal apart I'd know for sure, but I think when you pull that Dead Man Switch, the mixture will automatically be injected into you. You have faith in your lord, but does your lord have faith in you? If I pull this tab, will your master think you a coward and immediately slay you? Tell me, does he deserve such loyalty?"

If what she's said about the poison is true, it will likely immediately inject the moment he escapes from his mission. But does the possibility exist that he may survive _and _return to the Lunar City? This is truly a cruel game she's playing.

"You can change your mind if you wish. I know it's a tough decision."

Indeed she is a devil. Where he was accepting of his fate, she plants a small seed of hope within him, and worse yet it's no false hope. But with hope, fear grows stronger. His decision had already been made, but now he's starting to doubt himself. Why can't he just be done with it?

"No," this time, his answer isn't as firm as before, "I've made my choice."

The hands bound by the leather shackle starts to tremble. Doubt grows within him at the rate of a wildfire. "Stop stop stop," keeps repeating in his mind. There's nothing to gain by continuing with his actions. If he chooses these few moments to be his last, it will be agonizing and torturous. What exactly is he trying to prove again? That he is loyal to his mission, his lord, his birthplace? Would the family and friends honor him better whether they knew he gave his life for Tsukuyomi, or that he did what it took to survive?

Having her answer for the second time, the woman waits and drags out the seconds. She wants him thinking about it, imagining it, the future that he wants, and the future that most likely awaits him. Even if he intents to lie, the answer he gives will forever be bound to his soul.

"Alright," she can wait only so long before he could regain his confidence. Her timing is cruel and perfect. "Do you have a last request?"

Even she knows that pulling the switch is a death sentence. This isn't the persuasion from before, but her last act of human kindness towards him.

"Can I at least see your face?"

All this time he's only heard her voice. He doesn't know what she looks like, how old she is, or if it's really even a woman. Normally executioners wear masks so as to hide them from the hate and animosity of the murder they are about to commit, but this is a somewhat awkward case. She won't be the one killing him; it'll be the poison and his lord's protocols. If she can play these kinds of word games than he can too.

"Alright."

He doesn't even bother turning his head. The way the table is set the door is to his rear, and all a prisoner would be able to see are the other cell mates as the torture being conducted. As he is the only occupant the woman never had a need to venture any further into the room. Now she will cross the barrier and step foot into the world she has crafted for him.

The woman's footsteps are light and carry a calm rhythm. Her figure passes him by with a grace and flow that no doubt displays femininity. Was this how she approached him for capture and killed his colleague? Continuing past his legs the woman reaches the end of the table and turns, only coming to a stop when she is perfectly centered between his feet. By looking down, the spy finally sees his captor.

Honestly, he didn't know what to expect. That being said, he certainly doesn't expect this. It's a woman of almost no redeeming features. She's of dark colored hair and light colored eyes (he can't tell exactly because of the lighting), mild proportions, and a somewhat homely face. This is a woman who looks nothing more than a housewife: wide shoulders, thick arms, who's only exercise would be chasing after her kids. At most he'd take her for a schoolteacher, but he knows very well that she's an extremely talented hunter, interrogator, and spy. Is this the face of the most dangerous person he's ever met?

"Hello," she says calmly and peacefully, like she's greeting a neighbor she's meeting for the first time.

And that's her. Did seeing really make any difference? Does he now have peace because he's seen the face of the person that bested him? At the very least he can take comfort in the fact that the last thing he sees before his death is a mildly-pretty woman.

Wait, he just noticed something odd. The light that flickers is from no candle. Her hands lay crossed together in front of her waist. Light emanates from something tied around her next. It's bright and hard to identify, but it almost looks like a talisman.

"Your name?"

"I don't think so," she immediately responds.

Worth a shot, he figured.

Actually, seeing her face brought him a kind of calmness. He wasn't exactly sure the cause, but just by seeing a woman, a woman with motherly qualities, his mind is put at ease. Maybe this was the reason she kept her face hidden until now. If he felt this relaxed by seeing her he might have had the courage to bite off his own tongue.

"I'm going to do it."

Are her last words to him. In a move that's cruel in it's simplicity, she reaches over and plucks the tab from the terminal.

As soon as she does, the backlight illuminates the screen. Just like it'd done three times before, data transmit from one terminal to the last. This time the process is in reverse, sending everything he's collected instead of receiving. Including this woman's red-herring. The events that's transpired these past three days, how exactly will they help determine the future of these two worlds?

The transfer takes several minutes. So far he feels no different than the moment before the process was initiated. The woman regards him cautiously, waiting for any sign of foreshadowing. It appears that she honestly isn't sure if the poison will automatically trigger. The moments pass by and the completion status gradually raises. 60, 70, 80. It's like it's measuring the overall completion of his life. 95, 100, done.

His body feels like it's growing hot. Maybe it's the nervousness, but sweat has formulated on his brow and drips down his body. Actually, his heart race is increasing. It's like he's gone from fine to fever in only a matter of seconds. This can mean only one thing.

It should start happening any moment now.

However, nothing "starts." What continues is that his body temperature keeps rising, he keeps sweating, and his throat gets drier and he wants water. But he doesn't dare ask. If there's anything his death can provide, at the very least he wants her to see what she's done to him.

Something's abnormal. What was injected into him feels like a viral agent, but something's amiss. All that's happening is a rising body heat. Cell degeneration, legions, or something that's resulting in the rising Celsius. He isn't a germ specialist or anything of the sort, but he doesn't know of a sickness that purposefully makes someone hot. A rising temperature is always the result of something else, not the main objective. What's going on in his body?

Hotter and hotter, it doesn't seem to stop. His skin is becoming discolored and the sensation elevates from discomfort to pain. It feels like his veins are pumping fire instead of blood.

"This is..." the way she trails off makes it seems she knows what's happening.

He wants to ask her, he want her to tell him, but he knows at his core it won't make a difference. What it is is a death sentence. Nothing matters after that.

Skin peeling and falling off in flakes, hair fraying by the heat he's emitting, smoke rises from his breath, nostrils fill with the stench of cooking meat, and eyes irritate and sting in his skull as they've lost all moisture. This is worse than he possibly could have imagined! Is this how Lord Tsukuyomi treats his own people? Is this the price he deems reasonable for pulling a switch that ends his mission? Couldn't they have considered this mission was impossible and better to pull out? Isn't it obvious that this is exactly what's happening? They've grossly underestimated the forces here in Gensokyo, and on the Earth in general! Why mark forwards into a losing battle?

While he doesn't feel much of a difference in the already excruciating pain, flames sprout from his burning skin. The woman stands silent and watches, but the expressions on her face tell the man everything she can't say. He must not even resemble himself at this point. A lot of his hair has fallen off, his previously unblemished skin is now rough like leather, and his lips have all but melted.

Like a log crackling in a fireplace, something breaks in it's structure and the flames become exponentially intense. This is the final moments of the spy: a large flame suddenly bursts from his stomach and his entire frame is engulfed as if he were being cremated. He might have screamed in the end, but if he did it was drowned out by what sounded like a miniature explosion and the loud crackling of flames. After that everything lies still. The burning body has a certain peacefulness to it, like a funeral pyre cast upon a calm lake's surface. All the while the woman who'd brought about this result watches until the end, until the body burns no longer.

She approaches the corpse. Not more than ten minutes ago it was a person who she'd been talking to, discussing ideologies and theories at great lengths. For a man like this to be cast aside as worse than garbage, as a kind of hazardous waste that needed to be extinguished with prejudice, that man named Tsukuyomi must be a real peace of work.

"I can't wait to meet you," she leaves no words to the departed, only the man she'll eventually meet,

"and kill you."

* * *

_Surprise! A Sunday chapter. Well, I won't be able to post later in the week, so I thought I'd just push one out early instead of one out late. So the next will come Tuesday, and then the next a week after that._

_Thus ends the captured spy. A rather cruel death, but if there's one theme circling the Lunarians throughout canon, it's that they're prejudice and cruel. This will set the tone for Act 9, when #*$% hits the fan and everything turns bad. This change in tone is a very dramatic departure for _Legend of the Strongest_, where the body-count was mercifully low. That will not be the case for_ Advent_._

_I came across something interesting I'd like to share. I'd rather not plug a website unless it was necessary, but at .com they calculate the strength, speed, ect. of different heroes, villains, comic book, anime, and video game characters. So I got the idea, why don't I measure _Ancient Cirno_ from _LotS_? After I read through all their guidelines and recorded her stats, I just had to say, "Holy crap! I created a monster!" Here's how it went:_

**Ancient Cirno**

Tier 5 Class A, possibly Tier 4 Class C (can destroy at least a small star)

Strength Class K+ (can lift the heaviest animals or vehicles; we're talking blue whales and aircraft carriers)

Speed I (infinite speed, near teleportation, but her physical body can only handle up to HS, breaking the sound barrier, but her reflexes are instantaneous)

Destruction Small Star Level (she extinguished Okuu's Subterranean Sun)

Special Note, Can craft weapons/armors out of ice to augment her limitations, ie the larger her wings the faster she can move, and she can engulf herself in a gargantuan body that can match Suika in raw physical strength.

_That's pretty beefy in the power rankings, considering the highest ranking they've recorded in Touhou is Shinki at Tier 5 Class A (the lower the better), but the website doesn't have an entry on Yuuka Kazami. Not that the rankings determine who will always beat who, but I thought it was interesting nonetheless. As for how Adult Cirno will pan out, I'll let you guys find that out for yourselves._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	13. Rush to Judgment

The Final Leg

What could have possibly happened to the other members of his team? Two lost yesterday, and now another gone no more than a few hours ago. What exactly is going on? By all means it seems like they're being hunted, but even as he stays here in Eientei itself, the very target of their invasion, it's nothing more than a festival.

He thought it risky, boldly walking into the very heart of his enemy, but as soon as he ditched the femtofiber cloak and outfit, and subjugated his body to the filth that is Earthling clothes, he blended into society without any issues. Acting as one of the village's people, he's infiltrated so deeply that he can actually see Kaguya-hime in the flesh. He's almost daring enough to step up and speak with her, but he knows better.

The rabbits here on Earth are much smaller than the ones on the Moon. They're short, childlike, but somehow seem more intelligent and dutiful. That commander of theirs, he believes they called her Tewi, is organized, patient, yet still playful and warm. She's the kind of superior officer every soldier would dream of having. On the Moon just about every position of power is a political appointee. Rising in rank because of your achievement is something almost entirely forgotten in the Lunar City. The chains of command are all filled with people who don't really understand how these military and strategic objectives get accomplished, let alone having any experience actually doing it. In presentation the Lunar Military appears the most fearful fighting force imaginable, but they have no experience and their training likely wouldn't pass Real World implementation. As there's been no real conflict upon lunar soil in a very long time, at the very least they could let the troops have commanders they can like and trust. He knew about the Watatsuki Sister's house arrest, and knew the reason for it, but even then it felt like such a waste.

This, Tewi, has been busy setting up a stall. From the looks of it they'll be serving food. Grilling to be precise. With the attendance in the mansion as it is, you'd think they'd have that set up earlier, but the rabbits helping her seem unsure and slightly disorganized. This is the first time they're doing this. So Eientei isn't used to greeting guests like this. Why the sudden change? If he could he'd like to hear the entire story.

"Excuse me," a voice clearly calls out to him.

Since he'd been in disguise for a few days now, he's become accustomed to talking to the locals (especially in the Human Village), so he holds no hesitation or fears that his cover might be blown. Maybe he's a natural spy.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Shameimaru Aya from the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, what business do you have in Eientei?"

A reporter? This is odd, but why not play along?

"I was just following the crowd," he tells her.

"Ha! That's a first!"

"What's everyone else here for?"

There's a bit of a creek in her brow, as if he should already know the answer, but she still replies, "The main reason people are here is to see Yagokoro-sensei. It's a bit of a journey, especially for sick and injured people, so they've coming with their friends and family. Safety in numbers and all that."

Yagokoro-sensei? As in Yagokoro Eirin? So both Eirin and Houraisan Kaguya reside in this mansion called Eientei; the connection that the Intelligence Division hasn't been able to make. Eirin hides Kaguya, and Eirin's former disciples the Watatsuki Sisters are charged with finding Kaguya. For far too many years the fugitive princess has gone unnoticed, and this is why. Since the incident they've recorded that both the hime and sensei are in Gensokyo, but now they have the connection and rock-solid evidence. Now all that remains is linking together the Watatsuki Sisters and reveal their betrayal. The relationship between these four is so obvious, and rumors so plausible, that the final piece should be easy to find. Once they have that, the trail and sentence can begin before the invasion.

"Is everything alright?" the reporter asks after the man's long silence.

"I was just thinking, this mansion could very easily be converted into a hospital. Why not completely open up your doors and allow the hurt and sick people proper comfort?"

Aya writes down a few notes, "You're not the first to say that. These people have goods and money, so they can pay, but I guess everyone's still a little timid around the princess and doctor."

Several days passed before the infiltration plan's inception and execution. As one of the first men selected, this particular spy made sure to brush up on human culture. Because of this he knew a few things about their ceremonies.

"They celebrate the Full Moon Festival, do they not? I know the full moon was last night, but despite all the crowds, it doesn't look like it took place."

Aya starts to brighten, as if she knows to where this is leading, "Actually, you're right. They didn't have it yesterday. With everything that's going on there really wasn't time to prepare. But I think that just might be what everyone needs."

"Just glad I could be of service," he curtsies in a bit of a flamboyant manner.

"Wait a second!" her speech is rushed and a bit alarming. "This was your idea, why don't you bring it up with the lady of the house?"

An opportunity to speak with Kaguya-hime? While he doesn't want to directly approach her, being introduced by an acquaintance is a different matter. It shouldn't be suspicious at all if he brings her a suggestions that might actually be helpful. If he can make actual contact who knows what he might learn from her. This is a golden opportunity!

"Aw, are you a little bashful? How cute."

At the crow's teasing, the spy plays it as cool as he can, "I guess. It's not every day I get to meet a princess, after all. If you'd be so kind as to introduce me, I'd love to share my idea."

With an agreement obtained, Aya leads the Lunarian Spy directly through the closed doors of Eientei. At this latening hour the humans have been kicked out of the main mansion while the mistress retired. While it's not really secure, the rabbits are generally acting as guards so their guests aren't wandering around where they shouldn't. However, upon notice of the crow tengu, the rabbits allow the pair to pass. The spy had spotted Kaguya-hime a little while ago, but she must have moved inside when he was talking to Aya.

After asking a rabbit for directions, Aya leads him through some courtyards until they finally find the princess sitting alone, staring at the dark blue sky, drinking from her sake bowl. Upon noticing her company, Kaguya doesn't even bother to stand.

"I thought I answered all of your questions," she hints at agitation.

"Oh yes, you provided me with _valuable_ information."

By this banter, it's clear they aren't particularly fond of one another, however they're still friendly. Actually, this is a big departure from the graceful and kind princess that was on display with all human visitors. To be this casual around one another, they're very likely friends.

"I'm still waiting for Yagokoro-sensei to return, so it's not about that. Actually, this man here shared with me a very interesting idea."

Suddenly her shoulders jerk. This time she peers around completely. Once seeing the man her face turns red and she quickly readies herself. Apparently she didn't notice him when first spotting Aya (although he wasn't particularly trying to hide). After brushing herself off, and doing what primping she can in a couple of seconds, she turns and faces the pair with all the dignity of a royal.

"Address yourself, man, you are in audience with Houraisan Kaguya-hime."

The clothes he traded for is a long sleeved farmer's work attire. Hiding his terminal perfectly, when he puts his hands into his sleeves and bows, he hits the "record" button.

"I am Clark, son of Kenji and cousin to Hachiken."

Clark is a fictitious name, as well as Kenji, but Hachiken is a famous farmer in the Human Village. If he said he was a son he might be discovered, but nobody would have been able to know about all Hachiken's cousins.

"Well met, Clark-san. I must say that is an unusual name."

"My father's a bit of an eccentric."

Actually, upon brushing up on human culture he came upon a novel with a spy of the same name. Although a foreign name made him stand out, he couldn't help himself.

"So what's this idea of yours?"

"As I understand it, the Moon Festival was not held last night. I think with the situation as it is, it would be an excellent opportunity to display good faith to the villagers who are so uneasy entering Eientei."

Nudging him in the back, Aya comments, "You speak well."

Decorum is enforced on the Moon. If you don't always show the proper respect to the people in power, you can find yourself in jail. As a high ranking military official, "Clark" himself has more than often given reports to those such people.

"You've brought forth a most interesting idea," Kaguya-hime proclaims. "I think I very much wish to do something like that." She claps her hands, "Inaba!"

A rabbit answers her summons.

"I wish to hold the Full Moon Festival tonight. Make sure it happens."

"Yes hime-sama!" and the rabbit leaves.

"And you, Clark-san, I wish to reward you for your inspiration. Is there anything you desire?"

Clark remembers seeing a really nice vase that would look good in his home, but he mustn't forget that he's here on business.

"I would be honored if you would grant me the privilege of sharing a drink of sake with you."

"A humble request. Since it will be hours before the festivities are readied by the Inaba, I would be delighted to share my cup."

"Excellent!" Aya shouts and steps forward. "The oni has the most booze, but you guys always have the best!"

This must be the tengu's price for the introduction. While Clark would have preferred to speak with the Fugitive Lunar Princess in private, it might appear odd if he objected to her attendance. Besides, it isn't his job to capture Kaguya-hime, or even to speak to her, but to learn as much about the area that was designated to him. This is a bonus opportunity, and he must take what he can get, but if he can't get anything that's fine too.

Kaguya called out for a rabbit again, having the subject bring another bottle of sake and two additional cups. The princess seems to dislike the idea of the reporter sticking around, but she doesn't object, too much.

"Is it true you once lived on the Moon?"

With three people drinking the sake would be gone before he knew it. Clark needs to lead the conversation and he needs to do it fast. It might come off as a bit aggressive, but he needs to push for the information he wants while not being too suspicious. It's a delicate balance, but he needs to do it.

"It is," Kaguya answer easily enough. "That was a long time ago."

"And I heard you were banished."

"Also true."

"Would you mind telling what happened? I'm intrigued about these kinds of things."

Aya butts in, "You look like a housewife hungry for gossip."

She says so playfully, but she's looking at the man with a scrutinizing eye. Aya's intuition as a journalist is finding him suspicious. This type of person is perhaps the most dangerous to those in Clark's profession. Thankfully she's not affiliated with Eientei or the princess. Whatever insight she might gleam off of him, she'll use it for her own personal gain. By the time she gets around to informing others of what she suspects, he'll be back on the Moon.

"Maybe I am," he can't think up a proper excuse, so he simply concedes.

"It's alright," Kaguya confesses, "I don't mind. It's a mistake I'm glad I'd made. It was a long time ago, when I was still very young, that I stole the Hourai elixir, granting me immortality. It was stupid, really, because on the Moon there are absolutely no impurities. Cells don't degenerate, there are no sicknesses or illnesses, and we don't even really age. Becoming an immortal in such an already perfect environment was redundant, so I was punished more for the act of theft than for what I had done to myself. I was banished to Earth."

This Clark already knew this story, but he couldn't jump ahead so as to only get the information he wanted. He had to lead her into confessing it for herself. It's a lot like dancing.

"You said 'banished.' I heard you were being pursued. Isn't that why you hid the Moon?" (an incident of many years ago, but something he only learned of through talking with humans in the village) "Hadn't your punishment already been delivered?"

Kaguya hesitates in her answer. To stall for time, she takes a drink of her sake. He's pushing too hard. She might be becoming suspicious. No doubt the tengu is already regarding him closely.

"My sentence was retracted. Emissaries were sent from the Moon telling me to return-"

"-but you refused." His interruption here is vital. If he forces her to answer all the questions it'll feel too much like an interrogation. If it looks like he's working out a few things on his own, it'll be a _conversation_. "In the time you spent here on Earth you came to love our planet."

This brings a smile to her face. Reflecting on a pleasant sensation is a great way to butter up someone being questioned.

"Yes. Coming to Earth and watching the humans live their short, futile lives was entrancing. They have so little and are so weak, that they come together, pool their resources, and over all work for the benefit of themselves and their loved ones. Humans are both an individual and a collective. They live beautifully. It's very different than in the Lunar City. There everything is for the Lord. We work for the technological advancement of the Empire, manufacture food for the sake of the people, and govern only for ourselves. The entire civilization had lost their soul, or maybe we never had one in the first place. In a country where everyone is perfect and immortal, it was like they were all simply waiting to die. On Earth, everyone is struggling to live. How could anyone want to return to that mundane and irrelevant existence?"

That was certainly more than the spy had anticipated. Lunarians have no soul? They're waiting to die? He never thought about it in those terms, but now that the idea has been planted into his head he can't deny it. In fact, he wants to. He wants to tell her she's wrong, wants to tell her it isn't like that, but he can't. Everyone on the Moon is so restrained by fear that they don't speak their minds, they aren't creative and lack imagination; everyone is working to try to solve some mysterious problem that they think of nothing else. And what exactly is this problem that must be solved? He doesn't know, or maybe he's forgotten, and it's even a possibility that it never even existed in the first place. Could Clark himself be the very same way?

"I think I can understand," might be the most honest thing he's said since coming to Earth. "But how have you stayed away from them? From what it sounds like, they'd expend every possible resource to bring you back. Wouldn't it be a matter of principle for them? They're perfect and wise and invincible, so wouldn't your defiance be an absolutely affront to their existence?"

This is the question he has to ask. He's built up to it quite nicely, but now he almost doesn't want to hear the answer. For his mission, he needs to find the link between the Princess and the Watatsuki Sisters. From the way it sounds neither Kaguya nor Eirin plan on returning, let alone starting a revolution, but those two sisters themselves aren't in the clear. If they're hiding the fugitives that's a capital offense and cause to stir an uprising. All he needs to hear is that those two helped hide the princess.

"It was really difficult running from the Emissaries. Eirin and I managed to hide ourselves in this forest. I'd frozen the mansion with magic to completely seal ourselves away from the world. Inside my barrier all time stopped. My hair never grew, I never needed to bathe, and contact with anyone else was completely impossible. I stayed like this for a thousand years. Completely cut off from the process of Time, it was impossible to be captured. But I couldn't stay like that forever. Almost on a whim I broke my spell, but once I did the barrier was lost forever. Thankfully, it seems 1000 years is simply too much for someone to keep an interest in capturing one person. My barrier's been down for several years now, and it seems they don't even care about me anymore."

How wrong she was. To an immortal, 1000 years is simply a drop in a bucket. While the interest of her hunters might have waned into nothingness, Lord Tsukuyomi hasn't teetered for a moment. However, by the princess' testimony, it doesn't appear that there's a link between their evasion and the Watatsuki Sisters at all. In earnest the fugitives have managed to successful evade detection for a thousand years. If this proves to be true, then there's absolutely no evidence of the sisters plotting an overthrown of the lord.

But what to do with this information is for greater minds than his. Right now he has to focus on the perils before him right now.

"That's certainly an interesting story," he tells her. "I must say-"

Clark's interrupted by a warm sensation on his wrist. He recognizes this feeling. It's the terminal's hard disk spinning as it's receiving information. He knows this because he's felt it three times before. Another of his fellow spies have died, making it four total. Meaning he's the last. For this kind of situation, orders specifically were to pull out immediately. As per the original timetable, they should have been staying for another three days, but now the entirety of the mission rides on his shoulders. He can't allow anything to happen to him or the data.

"Is something wrong?"

If Kaguya-hime notices the terminal hidden under his clothing, she'll make him for a Lunarian in a heartbeat. Now here he is, trapped in the very center of the enemy's castle, and he needs to run away immediately. What perfect timing! He knows he's panicking a little, so these two must see it as well. He needs to find an acceptable excuse to get out of here, and get out of here now.

"Do you ever have a pain in your knee when you know something bad's going to happen?" Is the best he can come up with. "I'm starting to think my little old lady is getting curious to where I might be." There are so many holes in this excuse he can't even begin to count. "I get the feeling I should return to her as soon as possible." It doesn't matter if it's suspicious, as long as he gets out the door. "It's been a pleasure speaking with you, but now I have to run."

Just as he stands and turns away, "Excuse me," Kaguya interrupts, "You dare leave without permission when you are in the presence of a princess? Something like that would get you beheaded on the Moon."

"Then I guess I'm glad this isn't the moon," he's speaking off the cuff. "If I lived there I might want to run away too!"

Kaguya giggles and waves him good bye. Obviously she was teasing him before. She leaves her back to him as he leaves, but Aya turns and watches him. After he's gone, she faces the princess and expresses her concern.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? He seemed a little suspicious."

"I wonder about that too," an eavesdropper suddenly reveals herself. It's a shinto preistess dressed in red and white.

"Reimu?" Aya shouts in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here since the beginning," the Hakurei Miko briefly explains. "With how suspicious he was acting, I'd put money that he's a Lunarian Spy."

"What? Really?"

Aya's being ignored, "I thank you for informing me, and acting as my bodyguard while Eirin is away. Even if you weren't needed, I'm glad that you were here."

"Do you want me to do anything about him? I can still catch him."

After taking a drink of her sake, she shakes her head, "No. For a Lunarian, he was actually a pleasant fellow. A man like him must have worked very hard for his position, which is completely unlike a normal Lunarian. Everything in the Lunar City is appointed by birthright or subservience. An honest man like him is better off alive, isn't he?"

Aya didn't quite know what to make of her comment, "A spy, honest?"

"As honest as can be. After all, he was worried that we'd kill him. It's been a long time since I've been in such a environment, but I remember it vividly. Back then you had to be suspicious of everybody. Your family, friends, maids and attendants, any one of them could be a part of a plot to take your life. A person like this 'Clark' would actually make a terrific assassin. His good nature shines through so obviously that you'd never expect a man like him to put a blade through your back. It might sound weird as a compliment, but someone as open as him would only be considered a fool by Lunarian standards. I think he's a much better fit here on Earth."

"So were you trying to turn him?" sounds like a reasonable assumption.

"Heavens no. He'd never abandon his duty. He might be a poor Lunarian, but he isn't suicidal. No, whether I killed him or not wouldn't change the fact that I am found and that Tsukuyomi is coming. I simply fancied him a little, so I left him be."

Reimu steps forward, "So what's the next move?"

"What indeed," Kaguya ponders. "It'll take at least four days for the spy to return to the Moon by Lunar Veil. Before that I want to set up a meeting with the heads of all the main forces in Gensokyo. Lord Tsukuyomi won't come quietly, and he won't just come for me. That bastard will spread like a wildfire and destroy everything in his path to get me. It won't simply be collateral damage, he'd burn all of Gensokyo just to teach me a lesson. We need to prepare as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible? Then do you think it's a good idea to be throwing a party?"

"What else? It's best to be happy and full right before going to war! I'd like it if we could gather everyone tonight!"

"That's just impossible."

"Then how about tomorrow morning, or afternoon? Even if we can't entice them with food, warning them about what's coming should certainly get their attention."

Beyond too late

It was only by coincidence that he happened to be at the station the moment when the Goddess Activity Level measured the spike. Since then he's been on a roller coaster of meeting with high-ranking officials, reading classified memos, and reporting directly to Lord Tsukuyomi himself. From being a simple Lunarian with a simple job, he's now involved in state secretes and a planned invasion of the Earth. Never before has the Lunar City seen such activity, and by some cruel twist of fate he's in the center of it.

Now he has another impossible report to make. Because he's of no status and not particularly well-trained, he's been tasked with watching over the condition monitor of the agents that were sent as spies. All but one of them are dead. How this happened he doesn't know, but once the first was compromised they dropped like flies. Since only one remains that last agent should be pulling out of the land known as Gensokyo as soon as possible. Now that the plan is proceeding ahead of schedule (not by choice), Lord Tsukuyomi must be informed of this immediately.

At present the leader is in his private quarters. The poor little System Analyst has to interrupt whatever his lord might be doing in private and deliver the bad news. Why they couldn't page Tsukuyomi and have him receive the news in an official and formal type of setting, the analyst didn't know, but this is his duty and he has to do it.

After being passed through security, he's allowed to approach the bedroom. He's almost more scared about what he'll find on the other side than the dreary news he has to share. Almost does he knock, but he finds a buzzer before he makes a grievous error. For a few moments he has to wait. Noticing a camera above the door, he takes a few steps back to make sure he's in full view.

A few seconds later, an intercom relays "Enter," in the lord's voice.

The door opens and he's allowed access.

Luxurious decorations from exotic locations, exquisite dishes from the greatest of Lunarian chefs, beautiful naked women strewn about, the analyst sees none of this. White carpet, white walls, limited furniture, and an almost "standard" plain white bed. Tsukuyomi's been living in this room for thousands of years, and yet none of his personal affects are anywhere to be seen. This isn't exactly a bedchamber fit for a ruler, least of all Lord Tsukuyomi.

Speaking of Tsukuyomi, he sitting on a sofa, leaning back, arms spread wide. Droplets of water glitter in the light as the analyst approaches. By all appearances the lord as either just gotten out of the bath or shower. One would think he'd have attendants assist him while he bathes, but he's all by himself. Tsukuyomi simply lays back and relaxes while he and his long black hair dries.

But as the analyst comes to find out, as he approaches, Lord Tsukuyomi is naked.

"Oh, um, sir..." the analyst trails off.

"What is it?" his voice lacks the sternness it has when he speaks in official capacity, but it's obviously still him. This might be his _relaxed_ voice.

"Um, sir! I have a report-"

"Obviously you have a report. Just get on with it already."

His voice is slightly haggard and tired. It's a very rare few who get to see their leader like this. Nearly everyone has the image of an invincible superman, but it's heartening to see even he has times like this.

"The spies that were sent to Gensokyo, four have died. Because of the Full Moon we lost our monitoring capabilities until just recently. When it came back three were dead, and a forth died while we were trying to sort everything out."

He was half expecting some wild outburst, but the lord only responds with a subdued, "I see."

After a few moments of silence, Tsukuyomi picks himself up and approaches the analyst. Nakedness and all.

"So that's four total dead, correct? Only one remains?"

"Y-yes. By our indications the last agent is alive, and we believe he's currently in transit via the Lunar Veil."

Tsukuyomi's eyes wander as he contemplates the report he's just received. He turns around and paces a little bit, walking back and forth as whatever he's imagining races about his mind.

The analyst's job is done, but he hasn't been given permission to leave. Should he just go, or wait to receive the specific order?

"Tell me," Lord Tsukuyomi suddenly says, "what do you think of the situation?"

"What?" he couldn't believe it. "Me?"

"Who else is standing there?"

Nervously, "You can't seriously mean to ask me. I'm just a humble office worker. I couldn't possibly have anything of value to comment on."

"Perhaps, but I will determine that. Feel free to speak your mind."

He tells the lowly peon to speak his mind, but is that even possible? What are the possible circumstances if he happens to say something his lord doesn't like? Still, he wouldn't even begin to know what Tsukuyomi might want to hear. All he can do is what he's asked.

"I think something's strange. To lose even a single agent is unheard of, but to lose four is simply ridiculous. The earthlings couldn't possibly have the skills to do this to our men. Something's...wrong."

"'Something's wrong?,' A simplistic yet astute observation. Yes, the earthlings couldn't possibly stand against our forces. At least in a direct confrontation. But what if it wasn't a _direct_ confrontation?"

"You mean like an ambush or something? Even then-"

Interrupting, "Surprise can take any man out of the fight. If you blindly rush ahead and don't see what's coming, you have the chance to be stricken in the weakest area of your armor. Even a large boulder can be shattered by a hammer no larger than my finger, if stricken in exactly the right place. I think our enemy has exploited our weakness."

"How?" the analyst is becoming emotional. "_We_ are the ones who were carrying the element of surprise! How could we lose our forces to a bunch of filthy earthlings?"

Tsukuyomi displays no emotion. Evenly he peers at his subject until the analyst realizes he's raised his voice and shies away.

"You make a rather bold assumption," Tsukuyomi corrects the analyst. "Why do you believe we had the element of surprise?"

At first the man doesn't know what the lord means, but after thinking about it his face lights in revelation.

Tsukuyomi continues, "Isn't the only reason we even sent our own people to Gensokyo because of an anonymous tip we received? We weren't the only ones who knew we'd be there. There was one more."

"It was a trap?"

"This informant clearly isn't someone we should underestimate. However, what is most troubling is their motivations. Why dangle Kaguya-hime in front of us like bait and snap at us."

Actually, that analogy was surprisingly simple to understand and self-evident, "We're being lured to Earth."

"Precisely! We can't think there's only bait, but also a hook. As soon as we bite we're caught and completely at the mercy of the one holding the rod. Unfortunately, it seems we've been outmaneuvered and splendidly caught in the trap."

Thinking it over for a few seconds, "Something still doesn't feel right. It's hard to believe one person could do all that."

"Indeed. One person is a hard pill to swallow. So what if it's more. What if it's an entire force. What if some unknown army is waiting for us the moment our main forces touch down on Earth?"

The analyst was skeptical.

"Doubt," Tsukuyomi confirms with a bit of a grin. "You just thought I had a wild idea."

Realizing he'd allowed himself to be too free spoken, the analyst immediately gets on his hands and knees and, "I'm sorry Lord Tsukuyomi! I was out of line!"

"Stand you nitwit," and is obeyed as he's ordered, "if I wanted a person who'd only agree with me, I'd have called for my cabinet or one of those other brown-nosers who think only about rising in rank. A peon such as yourself holds absolutely no ambitions for an political office. Neither are you an unintelligent wall that will only reflect my ideas back at me. I spoke to you because you are a proud Lunarian who eats, breaths, sleeps, and thinks on his own. If you don't feel you are one, I'll gladly correct the mistake the creator made when you were born. If not, you will talk honestly."

"Yes sir!" It takes a moment to remember what he was originally asked, "This can't be some kind of third army. Our objective is solely the retrieval of the fugitive princess. Only allies of hers would wish for her to remain in Gensokyo. A nation wouldn't go so far as to exploit the situations-" he suddenly halts himself.

Recognizing the man's realized something, Tsukuyomi prompts him, "Continue."

"But if it was _our_ nation-"

"You mean a traitor."

"Yes. If somehow word of our operation leaked to Gensokyo, it would be much easier to capture or kill our spies."

"So who would betray us?"

Only one thought came to mind, "The Watatsuki Sisters. But you've been extra careful to sequester them."

"They have many supporters," Tsukuyomi says without hesitation. "People who aren't suspecting of their betrayal might leak information simply our of sympathy. They've been humble in their aspirations, but it's difficult to understand what goes on behind a person's face. If they're truly plotting against me, isolating them might have been a mistake. If they're in captivity we stop paying attention to them. They're free to do practically anything through intermediaries. There can be an entire network that we have absolutely no idea about."

As Tsukuyomi has finished speaking, it's clear he's waiting for the analyst's input, "If that's true, then what are we supposed to do? How do we fight a hidden enemy?"

"The answer's simple enough," he says with almost a laugh, "all you have to do is do something unexpected. We just have to rattle the bush and sees what scurries out."

"But how would we do that?"

"They killed four of our spies, but one remained. Why not kill them all? Why not kill none? They wanted to send us a message; that we're transparent and our opponent is thinking too many moves ahead of us. But then again, why not kill them all? They want us to think that it was a miracle we got anybody out of there. However, they've already proven that they have the better opening move, so what would make us think that they aren't still playing us?"

"The last spy."

"Exactly. He comes bearing poisoned fruit. The next move our enemy wants is for us to take the data, analyze it, and act accordingly. This would be stage two of their trap. Unfortunately we have no means of identifying what data is their influence, and it's too valuable to scrap altogether. Even bad intelligence has it's uses. Still, we have a problem at hand. Not the enemies without, but the enemies within. We cannot walk into a trap if the threat is also within our very ranks, so first we need to flush them out."

"So we need to do something that nobody would expect?"

"Good! You _do_ have a head on your shoulders. The last thing anyone would expect us to do is something reckless. Do that and we'll drive confusion into our enemy. A confused enemy will make mistakes. When they do, they'll be easy to identify. So what's the most reckless thing we could do right now?"

The analyst is being lead in these questions. It's obvious Tsukuyomi has a plan prepared long before he was given the news of the four dead spies. Then why is he bothering to share the most intimate of plans with some no-rank fledgling? Perhaps it's better if the analyst doesn't dwell on it too greatly. It's best to just answer the question.

The most reckless thing he could think of, "Invade early?"

"Precisely! You might have the innate ability of a master tactician! Maybe in a couple of years you'll become someone of stature."

He can't believe it, he's actually receiving praise from Lord Tsukuyomi? This might be the happiest day of his life! Only have admonishments have been known to come from the lord, but to be acknowledged, even if only in private, is a high honor. The man struggles hard to hold back the tears he's shedding.

Meanwhile his ruler continues without him, "But sending the entire force is borderline suicide. I think it would suffice to simply advance to timetable we already have in place."

Rushing to the end table next to his bed, he grabs a communication device,

He orders,

"Reinstate the Watatsuki Sisters to the Lunar Defense Corp, and have the rabbits to deploy as soon as possible! We shall invade Gensokyo immediately!"

END OF ACT 8

* * *

_Finally, Act 8 is in the can. The following Act is the mayhem chapters. Lots of action, tragedy, and a decent share of angst. While this chapter may have been more lighthearted, the next entire act will more reflect the previous chapter (spy being burned alive). It's also about the progression, growth, and maturing of Cirno. The Lunarians will prove to be unpredictable and conspiracies that have long since been brewing will come to a head. Lots of exciting stuff coming up, so I hope you guys stick around._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	14. Act 9 The Gensokyo Invasion

Act 9

The Gensokyo Invasion

Confrontation

"What are you doing here?" catches Ulrika by surprise.

Quickly turning, in the very faint light she finds the blue-haired woman who led her to the mansion, Cirno. In her arms is a comfortable and peacefully sleeping Flandre. Both look like they've gone through quite the tussle.

"Oh my, you scared me," Ulrika calms herself. "I'd never expect to run into anybody down here."

Indeed it would be odd. After all, currently these three are within the hallways of a labyrinth. Underneath the Scarlet Devil Mansion is a series of tunnels and passageways that were dug by the property's original owners, namely the Scarlet Parents. When the estate was transported to Gensokyo, so too was this labyrinth. Mostly ignored by the current Scarlet Elder, the younger Flandre's bedchambers are somewhere within. As Cirno holds the child-vampire in her arms, it's clear what's her business. Ulrika on the other hand,

"I was just exploring," is her excuse. "Remilia never prohibited me from coming down here, so I thought it was alright if I did so on my free time."

Cirno doesn't immediately reply, but she watches carefully like she's being lied to by a child.

"You need to be careful not to get lost," is her advice.

"I actually have a good sense of direction. These tunnels go for kilometers in every direction. I even found an outlet into Misty Lake. I heard these used to be escape tunnels when the mansion was back in the Outside World, but now they don't really go anywhere. It's like a theme park's maze!"

Cirno isn't smiling like she usually does. Something's got her upset. Stark contrast to the sleeping vampire who seems to favor permanent residence within the woman's arms. Cirno's new breasts do look like they'll make excellent pillows.

"Come with me," she tells the human.

"Um," Ulrika objects, "if you're taking Flandre to her room, it's this way," and she points in the opposite direction.

Only getting more upset, Cirno turns in a huff and takes the proper course.

After they've walked for a while, Ulrika can't resist the urge for conversation, "I'm sorry I missed your match with Flandre, but it was going on for so long that I couldn't watch the whole thing. I have responsibilities and such. How did it turn out? Did you win?"

"I'd like to say it was a draw," Cirno tells the human easily enough, so this doesn't seem to be the reason she's sour, "but if it wasn't the middle of the day I would have been beaten pretty badly."

Uncharacteristically, that's all the woman says. Normally Cirno would babble on and on, but in this mood she's clearly effected.

"What's wrong?" Ulrika can't stand beating around the bush any longer. "If there's anything I can help with I'd gladly do so."

Cirno halts, allowing the human to go a few paces ahead. Noticing she's drawing away, Ulrika pauses and faces her companion. The human's expression only holds concern.

"Why do you keep lying?"

That expression falters, "Um, what?"

"You lie." After proclaiming this, Cirno continues walking. "Half of everything you say is a lie. You weren't 'exploring.' You've been coming down here a lot, so you must already know the entire layout of this-"

"No!" Ulrika interrupts. "It's not like that!" The worry in her voice is overpowering. "I'm only try to..." but she can't finish.

After a few seconds on silence, Cirno says, "You don't have to tell me what you're doing down here. I don't think you're a bad person, so it's probably not that big of a deal. I've told a fib or two to Remi, and I'm pretty sure she knows I have. If she lets me get away with these little things, then what you're doing can't be that bad."

After passing by a group of cloth covered devices, they're before a large iron door. Displaying great strength, the blue-haired woman of near-equal height to the human opens it with only her free hand. Inside is a brightly lit, vibrantly colored bedroom. There are multiple stuffed animals, curtains and shades, and generally very girly décor. Nowhere else in this mansion is there this much pink.

Cirno takes Flandre to the heart-shaped bed. She lays the child-vampire down gently, but she's got a death-grip on the woman's white shirt. The adult tries to loosen the grasp, but those small and delicate fingers don't so much as budge under her full power. Eventually she surrenders and slips out of her shirt entirely. Cirno sighs without the slightest hint of modesty.

"At least you've learned to wear a bra," it's unclear if Ulrika's sneering or sighing in relief.

Ignoring this, Cirno watches over the peaceful vampire as she slumbers, clutching the shirt. Ever the picture of innocence, from this it's impossible to know the destructive power which she yields. It's such a beautiful sight, the woman can't help herself; bending over and kissing her on the forehead, whispering, "Sweet dreams." Ulrika almost has to withdraw in embarrassment. It's more motherly than romantic.

"I know you like Dai-chan," Cirno blurts out only a second after kissing another girl.

"What?" the human shouts after being caught off-guard. "I'm not-"

Cirno hushes her. Neither of them want to be around if Flandre's sleep is interrupted.

Once they're both outside and the door safely closed, "I'm not in love with Daiyousei!" Then, as if she only just now remembered, "Besides, we're both girls and different species!"

Regarding her with an uncharacteristically serious expression, Cirno tells her, "I've seen the way you look at her, the way you watch her, the way you talk to her. You smile when she's around, become a little bit sad when she leaves. Your puppy Adala-chan absolutely hates her and is jealous. You and Dai-chan are probably the only ones who don't realize you like her. Dai-chan is like my family, and I'm happy that someone likes her like that, but you tell lies half the time words come out of your mouth." Cirno looks down and shakes her head, "I don't dislike you, and I don't want to ask you to change who you are, but please don't lie to her." Looking directly into the yellow eyes of the human, "Even if you mean well, even if the truth will hurt, a lie is a lie. Never, under any circumstances, is it okay to lie to someone you like."

Ulrika, mentally backed into a corner, can't respond. The earnest eyes of the former fairy who hasn't been an adult for even a month are too brilliant to counter. Being ambushed in this manner for a question she hadn't even considered, and it's no surprise the human can't acknowledge or deny the accusation. All she can manage is a weak-willed nod, as if she's attempting to convince herself of something one way or the other.

Afterwords, Cirno's tension finally fades and her good spirits return. Banishing away all her worries, she actually starts laughing and pats the human on the shoulder.

"That's more like it! Being honest is a good thing! People lie because they're afraid they'll be misunderstood, but that's not true at all! There's at least one person out there that you can tell everything to!"

Despite being cheered for and encouraged, Ulrika can't take her eyes away from the ground. Honestly, she's never before thought about Daiyousei in that way, but has she been subconsciously avoiding it? And if it's really true, then what? Is such a relationship desired, or even possible? This was perhaps furthest from her mind, but now she can think of nothing else. How she wished she hadn't run into Cirno.

The path out of the labyrinth was slow and laborious, and almost ended in disaster as Cirno nearly got them lost. It took no more then 10 minutes to return to the mansion (specifically the ballroom, the entrance into the labyrinth), but it felt like hours. Such deep reflection wasn't like Ulrika, or at least so the woman thought. Back topside, she passes her familiar, seemingly upset at something, but the owner pays the pet no mind. Even if they are somehow linked and technically one, the woman wants to be alone.

Watching the lonely profile of the human disappearing into the hallway, Cirno comforts the poor wolf that had been ignored by her master,

"It's okay," Cirno drops to a knee and hugs Adala, "Rika-chan's just a little love-struck. Sometimes I worry if I'm too-"

Adala violently starts to shake. Being caught unaware, Cirno is tossed off and rolls onto the floor. She might be shocked by the sudden act, but in the woman's simple mind it felt like nothing more than a little roughhousing.

"Oh? Are you jealous?" Cirno's tone is challenging. "You mad because Rika has affection for someone other than you? It's looks bad for a lady to be so see-through."

Growling at the woman, Adala looks ready to attack at any moment. Cirno is also in position, ready to turn this confrontation into a wrestling match at a moment's notice. Maybe because she's intimidated or otherwise distracted, the wolf is the first to back down.

"Don't be upset," Cirno tries to console. "It's something Rika can't even control. Our hearts act the way they will."

It's almost as if Cirno expects a response.

For some reason she sighs, "I don't know why you keep the fact that you can talk a secret, but keeping everything to yourself isn't healthy."

This catches Adala's attention. Halting, the wolf turns and stares. Cirno, in her genuine concern, has her hands at her waist as if to tell the canine "your move."

"How do you know?"

Cirno's hair stands on end as if her entire body is being rampaged with electricity. Sparks nearly fly from her gleeful expression and she hopes up and down ready to leap from her skin.

"Your voice is so sweet!"

As if it were the most predictable thing in the world, Cirno charges at the wolf and dives at her in a tackle, but Adala has seen this move too many times and nimbly dodges. With nothing at the end of her leap, the blue-haired lands onto nothing and slams her face first into the hardwood floor. For a few meters she slides (a long squeak accompanies it) and her momentum comes to a stop. A moment she simply lays there, but suddenly rockets to life as she turns and takes an upright sitting position in less than a shake of the wolf's tail.

"I know because you're not a wolf!" Cirno answer's the question originally asked to her, her face and boobs shiny from the polish on the floor. "Dai-chan knows a lot about youkai and monsters, so she's taught me a lot! You're much too big to be a wolf, especially for a female. You couldn't be a dire wolf because you're too mild-mannered and magic can only control them temporarily. Werewolf is out of the question; last night was a Full Moon. That only leaves a warg! And wargs can talk!"

For a few moments Adala simply stares at the woman. It's too difficult to read the expressions of someone not human or humanoid.

"It changes nothing."

Cirno drops her head, staring at the floor, "You don't have to be like that. I can-"

"I exist only for _mein Meister,_" and she turns around, "I have no reason to speak with you."

Walking to the pillows that was provided to her by Ulrika, she lays down for bed. But there is an impatiences and Adala still seems very eager. She keeps trying to ignore Cirno, but her eyes keep returning to the blue woman as if in deliberation.

Meanwhile, unable to make any headway with the warg, Cirno can only surrender. Turning away, she leaves the ballroom.

However, just before she closes the door behind her, Adala shouts, "Wait!"

As if the director yelled 'cut,' Cirno drops the melancholy and her eyes brim with life, "Yes?"

What she wished to relay to her meister, which had her most edgy in the first place, must now be told to the annoyingly chipper blue-haired Cirno,

"The mansion's surrounded!"

The Shot Heard Round Gensokyo

Reisen never found a way to send a message to her masters. Not because of a lack of trying, but lack of time. Something very strange was occurring in the Lunar City, and per the unpredictability the masters and pet were reunited only a day after the direness of the situation became apparent. However, that was not a grand reunion. Only minutes did they spend together before orders were issued out; they were to invade the Earth and secure a stronghold.

Only now did all the harsh training the rabbits endured make sense. They've been preparing for this for weeks, they just never knew it. However, still a question was why the Watatsuki Sisters had to be excluded. What exactly was the point to removing them during the preparation of an operation, then return them for the actual execution? It simply didn't make sense. There's something bigger at play here. And speaking of which, what was their actual target?

They were never given the complete details. All they were told is that it was a mansion on Earth. Who owned it or why it was important was never disclosed, only that the home must be secured and everyone who resists be killed. All they can do is speculate and follow orders. All the odd behavior only cemented the fact that whatever they were doing, it was of deadly importance. Information was regarded as need-to-know, and the need dictated they knew as little as possible.

Travel by way of the Lunar Veils is far from economical. While it's a one-step when venturing from Earth to the Moon, the total trek can take 4-7 days, depending on the positioning of the satellite. Moving an entire army through this means isn't particularly bad, but it expends a tremendous amount of resources. While all the sciences of Earth could only dream of such simple space-faring methods, there was one even more spectacular.

Watatsuki no Toyohime, the aloof princess and older sister to Yorihime, is in possession of a mystical and ill-defined magic. It's within her ability to balance the relationship between the scientific and unscientific. A crucial central figure in the Lunar Civilization, she also possesses the ability to link the mountains and the sea. Upon the Moon there lies the Sea of Tranquility, an ever-still body of water that casts no reflection. However, with her magic she can peer and even move between any mountain on Earth. In as fast as a heartbeat she can travel the near 400,000 kilometers to any mountainside and step foot onto the blue planet. That being said, the Moon has mountains as well. While it doesn't precisely have to be a sea, it has to be a body of water large enough to facilitate her magic. As it would so happen, the mansion in question rests upon a large lake.

Reisen looks around. They've touched down on Planet Earth, but they've done so with only about a dozen rabbits. Since the order for deployment was so rushed, not the entirety of the forces could immediately join. This might be better, as they still carry the element of surprise, and more troops will be flowing through as time progresses. Toyohime will have to stay at the landing point, so it'll be Yorihime leading the initial team.

The sun has long set and darkness and the faint twinkling of stars fill the sky. Before them lies the mansion as well as the wall surrounding the perimeter. Apparently some fighting took place here not too long ago, as portions of the wall are destroyed and the gate hangs broken on it's hinges. At present there's no guard protecting the front, and it seems foolish that there isn't. There's a patch of dead grass and dirt where it appears that someone would stand there hours on end, but there is no one now. Do they only guard the mansion during the day, or is it currently the guard's break?

"What do we do?" Reisen whispers to Yorihime. "Scale the wall or go through the front?"

They're currently hiding in the brush overlooking the front gate.

"No," Yorihime replies, "there's some kind of barrier cast above the wall. If we try to go through it very bad things will happen. Pretty solid magic too, so it'd be a waste of time trying to dispel it. However, the barrier doesn't cover the front gate. It's an intentional weakness. My guess is they'd have a guard standing up front filtering all traffic, so that's the way we go. My only worry is, why isn't there a guard now?"

It is a bit unsettling, but even someone like Reisen could understand that worrying is a wasted effort. All they can really do is move forward.

Engagement starts here. Yorihime points a finger in the air and waves it around in a circle, signalling that there's no more talking and for everyone to gather up. Using hand signals, she commands two of the rabbits to cover the front gate and hold position, while the rest will move forward and breach the gate. The rabbits ready their rifles, and the princess her sword. Pumping a fist up and down, she giving the signal to move.

Under the cover of night the team rushes through the gate and into the courtyard. Indeed it looks as if a battle recently took place. There are fresh signs of explosions and debris scattered all throughout. This didn't mean they could take it easy. Since info was so limited they had no idea what force they faced. It would do no good to let down their guard even if there isn't an immediate threat.

All the rabbits make it to the front door of the mansion undetected. Everything is quiet and they can't even tell if there's anyone inside. Still, they won't act reckless.

Using her signals, Yorihime indicates that Reisen and herself will cover the front door, while the rest of the squad circles around the main building. They need to cover all the entrances. Pumping her fist, the team disperses.

Reisen and her master are now all alone, their backs being covered by the two at the gate. The rabbit's telepathy is a godsend in situations like this. Since they know the severity of the situation, all the usual chatter has dropped to almost nothing. In real time the team members communicate with each other and organize in perfect fashion. Unfortunately, their commander doesn't share this ability.

"They've found another entrance on the west side. Two are covering." With her whispers, Reisen relays this important information. "Two entrances at the rear." A few moments. "Two on the east side."

That's practically all their current forces! Two man teams are completely insufficient for securing a building of this size! They've got no choice.

"Tell all teams to hold," Yorihime orders in her lowest tone. "We can't enter until reinforcements arrive."

The waiting game. The absolute worst aspect of these kinds of operations. Everyone's adrenaline is flowing, their bravery is masking their fear, and everyone is focused. However, being forced to hold a single position for an extended period of time will dull their senses, make them impatient, and lower their guard. People make poor decisions when they've lost their focus and edge, and poor decisions get people killed. This is all the result of such secretive planning, but there's nothing that can be done about it now. Yorihime would rather scrub this whole operation, but since she can't she must do her best with the hand she was dealt.

Only three minutes pass before 20 more rabbits arrive, but during operations like these it felt like an hour. Even Yorihime can't escape such phenomenon. Agitation rises as she forces herself not to count the seconds. Even with 20 it's still not enough in her opinion, but she knows the teams won't be able to survive another wait. They must go now.

"Yorihime," Reisen suddenly calls to her, "our spotters at the gate have noticed an entrance on a terrace on the eastern-most annex's rooftop."

They have to split their forces even more? Perfect execution can subdue the largest of building in a matter of seconds, but poor execution can lead to a drawn out bloodbath. An overwhelmed foe is more likely to surrender, but a scared foe will be desperate and can fight to the very last man. Their orders are to put down anyone who resists, but with the way it's heading that statistic will likely be very high. The mettle of a commander is measured at times like these.

"Have two-"

Reisen snaps her fingers, halting her leader's commands. Two finger she places before her eyes and then points forward. She's recorded movement inside. Leveling her sights, she aims on the being she can spot underneath the tarp at the door. Yorihime signals to hold, and the rabbit acknowledges. It's too soon to go Weapons Hot; the reinforcements aren't even in position!

The pair closely observe. For the first time they see their enemy. By all appearances, it looks like a small child with insect-like wings on her back. Light brown curly hair and freckles upon her face. Dressed in black and white, she looks a little bit like a maid. Everything indicates she's of young age, but Yorihime knows of a species who would match this description. Fairy.

Trailing her with the targeting sights, Reisen won't allow themselves to be spotted. Lunarian Guns aren't nearly as loud as those on Earth, but they are far from silenced. Reisen's aim is good enough that she can hit the fairy in the temple, resulting in an instant death. So unless anyone else was nearby they should retain their invisibility. If she'd been given the order she'd have already shot, but greater things were at stake than her pride.

For the most part the Fairy Maid seems only to care about the linen she's currently carrying. She's doing laundry, that much is clear. Hopefully her present duties will keep her too focused on the task at hand and not notice the gun pointed at her.

Her pace gradually shortens, and then stops all together. She looks around nervously. Far from scared, the fairy can feel, if not know, she's being watched, less so that a gun is pointed at her. This has been long since proven; targets under the scope of a sniper tend to agitate easily, feeling with a type of sixth sense that their life is at peril. Fairies, extremely emotional creatures, might be far more vulnerable to such a phenomenon. Still, the last thing she could possibly expect is that her workplace/home is being invaded. In a few moments she should move on and forget this experience entirely.

A loud bang echoes through the room as a door is slammed open.

Reisen pulls the trigger.


	15. The Attack

_WARNING: Graphic violence incoming_

* * *

The First of Many

Cirno couldn't help but worry about what Adala said. "Surrounded." Cirno had been here for over a week and there wasn't the faintest hint of danger (at least from the outside). Was it the human villagers? Could it be youkai? What in the world would threaten the Scarlet Devil Mansion? In situations like these she knew it was best to stay calm, but as the seconds ticked by her anxiety rapidly climbs. Her walk becomes hurried, her rush becomes a jog, her run becomes a sprint. Danger is inching closer with each passing second, and the only thing she can do is focus on one thing at a time.

The ballroom is a floor below ground level. Things have become irregular with the completion of Sakuya's surgery. Everyone is scattered in places they normally wouldn't be. Should she try to warn everyone, or face this problem head-on? This house is huge, and if she doesn't know where people are, her search will be a long one. Time is precious and every second the danger grows. Still, on her way to the outside she can give at least a brief search.

Patchy and Koakuma are likely in the library, but that's in the other direction on the underground level. Cirno needs to make her way up, from where the threat must come. Scratching those names off the list, the other two would be Meiling and Remi, but those two are likely visiting Sakuya in her room on the third floor. It'd take too much time to get there!

Cirno knew! The fairies! Get them to spread the word and everything should go more smoothly! After all, Cirno is only one person, and they are many. It's her duty to guard the gate, after all. Let them run around on the inside while she protects the outside. All she needs to do is buy time while everyone gets alerted. There isn't a force on Gensokyo that could stand against the combined power of the Scarlet Devil Mansion!

On the first floor Cirno can't find any of the fairies. Things have become so irregular that she can't remember where everyone is supposed to be. With her impatience growing her mind becomes more panicked and desperate. Over-eagerness has her rushing blindly through hallways and slamming doors. She knows she's acting carelessly, but she must find someone!

Bursting into the main entryway, she finally finds a fairy. It's the curly-haired freckles who works under Daiyousei. Relief fills Cirno and for a moment she forgets her purpose. But only a moment. The fairy turns to face Cirno and stares at her in the eyes.

"-"

The fairy's head jerks to the side, nearly before the "clack" even registers in the adult's ears. Leading the child-like body in the direction she falls, a red stream flows from her head and sprays into distance. All the while those once bright and beautiful eyes continue to stare at Cirno, as they lose they brilliance, their color, and their focus. That small body loses all it's tension; limp arms and legs that support nothing as it falls to the ground. It hits with a dull "thud" and moves no more. That red liquid continues to spill, pooling on the ground and making a ruby puddle.

Even if Cirno doesn't know what happened, she knows the result. The fairy is dead. Witnessing this, the former fairy herself can feel something break within her; something precious and irreplaceable. The world loses it's vibrancy, color drains, and everything takes mute gray tones. No longer can Cirno hear or feel the heart beating in her chest, the warmth that always filled her cheeks, or the cool chill as a breeze kisses her skin. In one instant, after witnessing one scene, her entire world has changed. What has changed within her, or what was lost, whatever it was, it'll never return. She'll never be the same.

"No!" Cirno screams, a shrill cry so sharp it could pierce the heavens.

The assassin turns and sets her sights on the hysteric blue-haired woman. As if it were a great distance away, the objections of her commander don't reach the rifleman's ears. Maybe she doesn't want any more deaths, or want _her_ to kill any more, but this witness is too much of a nuisance and is making far too much noise. Lord knows how many will hear her scream. All the marksman has to do is hit her target, just like last time. One bullet is all it will take to put this woman down. Squeezing the trigger for a second time, she fires with an indifferent, cold, and deadly accuracy.

Even such as a supersonic bullet is cut before the woman. In a move so fast and reactive, the sniper doesn't even realize what's happened. Reisen never saw the swing or even the creation of the sword. Suddenly in Cirno's hand is a crystal blue weapon that wasn't there before. Also newly-found is the expression on her face. Not one of sorrow, but rage. A sad, heartbroken rage.

The distance between the shooter and target is covered in less than a fraction of a second. Cirno charges at the lunar invader hidden behind the tarp covering the under-repair front door. Like a mad bull the woman tackles the hiding assassin with a leading shoulder. Cirno also accidentally clipped the doorway, tearing through it like it was no thicker than paper. What's hit Reisen has all the force of a runaway freight train, and bursting through the wall makes her think exactly that. Yorihime, who was kneeling only centimeters behind her pet, is momentarily stunned by the sudden explosion and pieces of debris. It takes a moment to recover and realize what's happened.

By the time her vision clears she sees a tall, indecently dressed in only a pair of blue denim shorts and a white bra, blue-haired woman standing before her; Cirno's expression focused squarely on the rabbit who pulled the trigger. This reckless charge nailed Reisen for all it's worth, the rabbit's body sent hurling across the courtyard and into the brick wall surrounding the property. Under the light of the near-full moon it's plainly visible the cracks that were made to the wall's structure as the force from Cirno's hit sent Reisen's body spiraling into it. Showing no movement, the rabbit is either unconscious or worse.

Realizing the destructive power of the woman who's made her presence, Yorihime readies her own sword to strike. But just then the clacking of the Lunarian Firearms ring as the two rabbits guarding the gate shoot at the woman. Their aim is true, but Cirno leans and weaves in between the bullets, an act of reflexes which should be too great for anyone on this Earth. At least what should be expected from this dirty planet. Yorihime has only meet Earthlings once in her life, and honestly she wasn't impressed.

After dodging the bullets shot at her by Lunarian Weapons, Cirno charges at those two as well, making no effort traveling the long distance in factions of a second. This time the woman doesn't proceed with the abandonment of a bulldozer, but stops just before the piece of structure they are using for cover. With the crystalline sword in hand her swing is too fast for eyes to register, crafting a powerful gale force blowing away the rabbits, wall and all. All the while Yorihime watches speechlessly, mentally unprepared for the mighty foe before her.

The Alarm

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Remilia expresses in clear dissatisfaction.

"Please, my Mistress," Sakuya pleads, "if you leave her alone now there's no telling what she'll do."

This embarrassing scene all started when Meiling mentioned she knew an Ancient Chinese Method for messaging hands. It was meant for helping overcome the pains of arthritis and carpal tunnel, so it should help somewhat with the human maid's motor control rehabilitation. At least it started that way. Somehow it went from a message to Meiling caressing, almost petting, Sakuya's delicate white fingers. The blush and gleeful expression clearly betray Meiling's secret naughty intentions. The fact that Remilia said anything at all meant the youkai's been figured out.

"Well, maybe I should let her do as she wishes," Remilia concludes. "She's been an emotional wreck ever since she saw what happened to you. Frankly her anxiety's been causing problems, but with you recovering I expect we won't be seeing any more of that."

Sakuya seems like she's going to immediately retort, but her words catch in her throat and she says nothing, blushing ever slightly. Something mulls over in her mind. Her eyes wander from Meiling, who's nestling against her hand like an affectionate kitty, to her vampire master, to the person standing to the side. It's a fairy of green hair, adolescent height yet womanly proportions, who's blushing furiously like she just walked into a love scene of a Rated R movie.

"I'm hoping I'll still have a job after I've recovered," Sakuya tells Remilia, but is clearly focused on Daiyousei.

"Is that not jealousy I detect?" muses Remilia. "Don't worry, Dai-chan is merely repaying her debt. Once you've returned to full capacity I'll be sampling your tea once more."

Sakuya knew better; there's no way her mistress would abandon her simply because she was injured. Still, without banter like this their relationship would be taken for granted.

"So if _that one_ is still here, then that must mean it _was_ Cirno I saw playing with Flandre."

This causes Meiling and Daiyousei to recoil, yet Remilia stands as proud as ever.

"Of course! What's better than-"

Cirno destroys a portion of the gate the two rabbits were using for cover.

At that moment, everyone, not only in Sakuya's room but the entire Scarlet Devil Mansion, felt as if they'd heard a ringing in the direction of the front gate. It pulls at them like a string. Sleeping or awake, busy or idle, no matter what everyone turns in the direction of that sound the moment it happens. Installed by Patchouli many years ago, it's the alarm warning of intruders.

In a heartbeat Meiling abandons her position at Sakuya's side and immediately walks out the door. Remilia too takes a stand, her expression growing darker and eyes glowing a brighter crimson. Sakuya too, despite being bedridden, perks up at attention. Meanwhile Daiyousei can feel the tension, but knows not it's source.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"We're being attacked," Remilia's tone is firm and decisive.

Hearing this, Daiyousei can't contain her surprise, "What? By whom?"

"I don't know, but it feels like someone's fighting up front." The vampire looks towards her recovering maid, "I think it may be our newest acquisition." She pauses a moment as if deliberating. "Sakuya, I need you to rally the fairies. Get Dai-chan here to help you." She then swiftly walks out of the room.

Fog of War

The instant after she was hit, only moments before she crashed into the wall, ultimately losing consciousness, Reisen broadcast a message, a singular word, over the Moon Rabbit Telepathic Network. It was,

_Attack!_

At that moment all the rabbits waiting in position breached into the mansion, receiving of reinforcements or otherwise. There were five teams entering the mansion. The east and west were teams of six, the two teams at the north were only two, and eight rabbits were stranded on the property without any official orders. Cirno's guarding the south and main entrance. With Reisen being knocked unconscious they instantly lost their chain-of-command and are free to act independently. This was every commander's worst nightmare, yet Yorihime is currently distracted by the appearance of Cirno.

Very few fairies are on the first floor, most of whom are on the kitchen staff. After the completion of Sakuya's surgery earlier today, they've been busy cleaning up and prepping the area for food service once again. Because of all the hoopla dinner was running late, and Ulrika hadn't shown up for her shift. Not that the cooking couldn't begin without her, but the meal will suffer without the proper head chef at the helm. However, giving everything that's happened it wasn't considered suspicious. Everything is disorganized at the moment.

The kitchen lies on the east side of Scarlet Devil Mansion, where two teams, twelve rabbits have breached.

Just outside the kitchen, one of the teams of six feels the presence of life. Cautiously they approach the door and peek inside. All the fairies appear to be busy and won't immediately notice their infiltration. This is a rather large group and it will take a bit of effort to subdue. If they can position themselves just right, they can surround them and force them to surrender, killing them only if they resist.

The moment the first rabbit sneaks through the door, Cirno breaks the front gate and Patchouli's alarm notifies everyone of the intrusion.

The rabbits hear it too. Realizing not it's cause, it's purpose is clear as all the fairies suddenly become alert and tentative. With their sudden unease it's understandable that they'd become immediately aware of their surroundings. One of the poor suspecting fairies manages to spot the intruding rabbits. Upon being detected, an over-zealous Lunarian Invader shoots.

Which is immediately supplemented by the fire of her comrades. Several of the fairy maids immediately drop as they're hit, while the rest dive for cover. They're screaming, crying, completely incapable of dealing with this sudden ambush in any kind of calm manner. Scared, a few of them rush to the exit; the first batch making a clean getaway. The rest try to follow, but several are shot before they make it.

As the refugees flee the kitchen, they run into the second squad on the east side. Most are put down by the guns of the Lunarians. Any who escape the execution squad are entirely lucky, just happening to not draw the aim of the expert marksmen, or avoiding their line-of-sight altogether. Nearly all of Ulrika's underlings have been stricken from the Earth.

On the west end of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a team of fairies are currently doing the laundry. Lead by a glasses-wearing, dark cropped hair, intelligent looking fairy maid, when the alarm sounds she manages to keep everyone calm. While fairies may be weak, they have numbers. This group of seven might be able to take a single intruder, but their threat is completely unidentified. What they need to do is rally together and form a combined defense. Over 100 maids work in the mansion, and those numbers are hard to ignore. So the question was, where to regroup?

In a calm and organized manor, she wants to lead them downstairs. The Library is perhaps the most easily defensible position in all of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It's underground with only one entrance. Also there's a powerful magician nearly always stationed there. Even if she's recovering from an injury taken weeks ago, she's more than strong enough to fend for herself in a fight. Rallying around a strong figure like her will greatly raise their chances of survival.

Unfortunately while they're on their way they run into a six-rabbit team.

Several years ago Remilia was invited by Ran Yakumo on an invasion of the moon. Of course they declined, but the vampire saw it upon herself to invade the moon on her own, and beat the shinigami of Yukari to the punch. To bring comfort to the journey, Remilia brought four maids with her (including Sakuya). One of them was an unnamed, glasses-wearing, intelligent looking fairy; the same fairy currently leading the laundry group. Upon encountering the invaders, she recognized them for who they are.

"Moon Rabbits!" she cries.

They met at the intersection of two hallways. As the rabbit open fire, the group splits and dives around different corners, one poor fairy getting hit before she had the chance. The glasses fairy has experience fighting with the moon rabbits, and she knows very well this group doesn't stand a chance at all, especially now that they've been effectively split. However, her original plan is still in effect.

She screams, "Get to the Library! Tell them the Lunarians are invading! I'll hold them off!"

As far as fairies go, she's decently strong, but nowhere near the top-tear along the likes of Daiyousei or the Three Mischievous Fairies. But she knows the rabbits strength and tactics. She'll never win, but she can hold them at bay. Firing several blasts of magic, she hits nothing but forces them into cover.

"Go!" she orders.

On the Front Lines

Why couldn't she immediately attack? Was it the blue woman's presence? Was it the fact that when she appeared before Yorihime, the Lunarian was practically ignored? There was something regal, overwhelming about Cirno's stature. A Goliath guardian? A benevolent conqueror? A relentless God? All and none seem to describe the pressure on those before this woman. It was so much that the Lunar Princess couldn't even move. At first at least. Once she got a grip on herself, she picks herself to her feet and readies her sword.

"You!" she commands, "Surrender immediately! We are seizing this property under the name of the Great Lord Tsukuyomi!"

Cirno halfway turns, regarding Yorihime with only half the attention she possesses. The sight of it makes the princess shiver. There's something about Cirno's eyes. They glow a brilliant and beautiful blue, but there's something deeper, darker, cruel yet loving. It's a tremendous, incalculable power. The only other who could make her this disturbed by a glance alone was her lord, Tsukuyomi himself.

"Leave," Cirno's voice cracks, not displaying the same emotional as physical prowess. "Leave this place now and never return!"

To Yorihime, it almost sounded like a voice of a child. Looks can be deceiving, so it's easy to underestimate an opponent. But it also works both ways. Is she perhaps overestimating this woman?

"Surrender and those who remain shall live," Yorihime gives her ultimatum. "If you do not, you all will be purified."

Neither looks ready to lay down arms. Yorihime has regained her nerves and aims her sword at Cirno. Cirno, likewise, redoubles the grip on her weapon.

"If you don't leave right now," Cirno repeats, "I really will hurt you."

Now it's just starting to sound like a bluff. "Hurt?" It's gone far beyond that stage already. It's almost like this is a playground and she's warning a child that's smaller than her to quit picking on the others. Actually, that could be pretty close to what this is. Yorihime doesn't even know to whom this mansion belongs. All she knows is that Lord Tsukuyomi wants it. Unfortunately for Cirno, that's all the reason the princess needs.

Not bother wasting another breath speaking, she dashes at Cirno with her sword at the ready.

Because she doesn't want this fight to drag on and she needs to reorganize her troops, Yorihime hits a sudden and drastic acceleration. There's a wallowing sound as her body pushes to the very limits of the sound barrier. It's only for an instant, and in reality she'd taken less than a dozen steps, but she near-teleports from one position to the next. The naked eye cannot even register what took place in that distance. With her back to the enemy, the princess holds the sword in her hands as if she's very satisfied with the strike she just performed.

Suddenly a very large tear in her skirt rips in the aftermath of her passage.

Realizing what's occurred, rapidly she turns and holds her sword at defense. Cirno isn't more than a breath away. There's no room to maneuver or parry, so as punishment for letting down her guard she can only block. The arc of Cirno's swing is sharp, direct, almost like the dive of an eagle tearing through the water to catch a fish under the surface. Suddenly the woman's image flickers, appearing to go slower than it is. At first Yorihime thinks, _An opening_, but her hands tremble under the pressure. Something is odd, terribly odd.

Continuing to block, Cirno's sword seems to pass right through Yorihime's. It wasn't that it was cut, but almost like it was phased through, as if her own sword were an illusion. The princess feels no impact from the blow, but the danger sense she's sharpened over her long years of life is sirening every warning imaginable. An icy chill of death feels no further away than her shoulder.

Still blocking, only after the attack has passed does she suffer the impact. Suddenly the weight of a mountain feels to be pressing down on her arms. This drastic environmental shift is accompanied by a sharp drop in temperature and a wind as wild as a hurricane. The gale force blasts her in the face, easily throwing back her long purple hair. Her feet dug into the earth begin to sink, and strangely enough she is next pushed back. It isn't like the impact was so great her body was flung away, it's like Cirno's sword is still pressed against her's and she's losing ground to a much greater force marching forward. Cirno's sword is still reaching her at this increasing distance, her attack still continuing. One swing of her sword felt like the thousand swings of an army.

Finally her feet and the pressure comes to a rest nearly 10 meters away, well beyond the spot where Cirno launched her strike. Yorihime knows of sword techniques that can cut well beyond the reach of the blade. With a supersonic swing the backlash can create a whip of air that can tear through targets. There's also a slash that can sever a dimension, creating a gash in space that can divide objects on a molecular level. Also are there special swords where the actual blade can grow and hit opponents leagues away. What Cirno just did were none of those. The force of her blow was so heavy it felt more like what Yorihime blocked was a hammer as heavy as a mountain. More than simply a powerful swing however, somehow Cirno had managed to alter the distribution of force that the Lunarian can't even begin to explain. Simply put, this was something she's never seen before. Maybe perhaps nobody has seen before.

Cirno readies for another strike, a cool and methodical motion that's entrancing, that nearly makes Yorihime lower her guard. The Lunarian Princess feels as if her body is shrinking underneath the pressure this practically naked opponent possesses. For maybe the first time in her life she can feel her fingers trembling, a subconscious reaction brought about by fatigue, stress, nervousness, and fear. This person, whomever she might be, cannot be some no-name hidden talent or prodigy student. With this level of skill the entire world should be buckling under her presence.

"Who are you?" she cannot help but speak.

Cirno's gaze sharpens, paying little interest in what she might want to know. After all, the blue woman gave the Lunar Invader an ultimatum which was ignored. What happens now is all a matter of consequence, something which rests upon the decision made by Yorihime. All the responsibility falls on her.

Just as Cirno's foot motions to step forward, the princess blurts out, "I am Watatsuki no Yorihime, of the Lunarian race!"

Yorihime wants to slap herself. How in the world had she managed to lose her confidence, falling prey to every nervous twitch reaction she makes? This is an Earthling! A bottom dweller! An unclean failure of an existence chained to the prison of imperfection that is known as Earth! So why does she feel so backed into a corner? Cirno's attack was unique, but Yorihime is still unharmed, still a peak strength. So why does this woman shake her spirit so? Not her mind or body, but it's as if Yorihime's very soul is warning her to flee. This blue woman is beyond dangerous. It is as if the very gods Yorihime possesses are afraid of her, as if she is an existence beyond that of even their ranks. An unspoken terror that could make even the gods kneel.

"Cirno."

The sound of Cirno naming herself sends a black wail down her spine. Every ounce of her being is pierced by fear, like everything within her wants to burst out and run in a separate directions. It's unexplainable, this fear which has taken root within Yorihime. She is strong, very strong! That one attack she's made cannot compare to all of which she is capable. Yet that exchange, and that followup, were all that Yorihime needed to calculate that she cannot win this, that despite all her awesome power this being now before her will render that unto nothing.

Yet despite all this, she cannot back away. Her mission, her purpose, takes prescience over her very life. That is what it means to be a Lunarian.

Cirno has since been ready to continue exchanges, but only now does Yorihime prepare her stance. They charge at one another.

* * *

_You know, when did I even mention Ragnarok? I know Hati and Sköll are from Norse Mythology, but Gensokyo is filled with creatures from myth and lore from all over the world. Remilia isn't taking the role of Odin, Flandre isn't Loki, and Ulrika (a Valkyrie descendant) isn't plucking up the souls of the dead. What I plan for the future I won't reveal in these post-chapter notes, but _Advent of the Strongest_ isn't about the end of the world or even the fall of the gods. _The Strongest_ series is about Cirno. Cirno's death_ _in _Legend_, Cirno's rebirth in _Advent_, and so on. I've got a hostile reviewer and at first I thought I would just leave him/her alone and just post like I normally do and let my story tell itself, but if I've somehow misled in my writing to somehow lead to that assumption, I thought I'd clarify now. And with that said, I'll now leave it alone._

_Now, back to fun stuff that I enjoy..._

_For some reason, I just love writing dialog for Remilia. I'm not exactly sure why. She's a 500+ year old vampire who carries herself like a lady from the Victorian Era. In the coming chapter she has a conversation with someone whom I shan't reveal at the moment, but she gets on her high horse and goes on one her spiels, and I loved every word of it. Any time I have Remilia in the spotlight I feel like I'm getting carried away in my writing whenever she speaks, but that's just her infectious personality, or dare I say, CHARISMA! For those of you who were worried whenever I seemed to kill off her and Flandre in the prologue to LotS...gotcha! Remilia's one of my favorite characters! I'd never do that to her!_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	16. Organization

The Last Thing on Her Mind

It wasn't strange for Ulrika to disappear somewhere inside the mansion. While she could be open with a select few, she largely kept to herself. While at work she is approachable and social, but once her tasks are complete she kinda changes into someone else. It's like during her free time is when she truly begins to act professional. She always has somewhere to be, something she wants to check out, or is otherwise preoccupied and cannot talk. What she does no one knows, and at times when an urgent matter arises they have to search for her. For the fairy maids they have communal showers and a bathroom on each floor, but none of the other workers can recall her using either. Judging from her smell she must regularly bathe, but to this day they don't understand why she has to do it alone. Everyone is allowed their secrets, but Ulrika guards her's behind an iron vault.

After her brush with Cirno, the human woman needed some privacy to clear her head. Like every other day, she showers early so she can preempt the normal rush. Today happens to be much later than normal, but everyone's schedules are pushed back thanks to Sakuya's recovery. Undressing herself, she lingers for a moment in front of a mirror, closely observing her figure and those twin scars on her back. Marvelous black wings once resided there, but they had been cut off by the cruelest of instruments.

She's about to head into the shower when she realizes something that's caught her notice. Turning back, she finds that a single feather has grown since her wings have been plucked. A little does she frown. Reaching behind her, she takes a firm grasp of the feather and yanks it out as hard as she can, yelping a bit. Bringing her hand before her, she takes a look at the feather between her fingers. It's long, black, and reflects light in an amazing way. Suddenly it's image flickers. Ulrika takes the feather to her lips and blows, allowing it to serve it's purpose and float away on a current of air. The image shimmers, then disappears completely. Nobody would know it was ever there.

Even after what happened to her earlier, today is still another day. The talk with Cirno, and other things, in the end don't make a difference. So the human might possibly like the tall fairy. Doesn't change anything. There are still things she has to do and things she wants, and even something like love couldn't get in the way of that.

Or could it? The more she dwells upon it the tighter her chest becomes. In her past she's had more than her share of flings, succumbing to the flesh, and otherwise recreational activity, but never before has she felt like this. It's almost painful, crushing. It's like all her arms and legs have been chained to an immovable object, seemingly impossible to drag. Suddenly all the plans up till now seem out of reach. Like she'll willingly taking a detour on this road she's chosen. But there can be no distractions! This she's agreed upon for such a long time, and why only now does it seem different?

A ringing of a bell catches her attention.

Peeking her head over the stall, she searches for the source of the disturbance. She finds nothing. It must be her imagination. How could she hear a bell over the sound of running water? Maybe she's allowed herself to become too hot within the steamy shower. By now she's more than clean, so she might as well get out.

Outside the stall she shakes herself clean like a dog might do.

After getting dressed she's in a fresh uniform. This might seem like a weird thing to do, especially while there's still work to be done (she has to report to the kitchen for dinner), but this is the only way to guarantee she gets the private time she desires.

"Miss Archibald!" is the worried cry of someone to her rear.

The urgency startles the human, so she quickly turns in alert. What she sees is the glasses fairy, whom if memory serves, is in charge of laundry today. She's flying through the hallways as fast as she can, but like most fairies she isn't particularly swift. The expression on her face is dire.

Ulrika starts to ask, "Is something-"

"You have to run!" the fairy overrules the human.

Not one to second guess someone running away from a yet defined reason, she takes the fairy's outstretched hand and follows her lead.

"What's going on?"

"It's-"

Just as she says that a loud commotion is heard to their rear. The fairy continues to face forward but the human turns her head. What she sees is a group, falling and tumbling into the open hallway, perhaps at the behest of the fairy's creative tripwires.

"Rabbits?" Ulrika shouts upon seeing the ears.

They start to yell as they gather their wits, pointing at the pair who's currently fleeing. Scattered about in the hall are their guns, which greatly resemble 18th century muskets. Ulrika fights back the urge to snicker.

"Who are these guys?"

As she's leading the human, the fairy swiftly reaches around and fires magic orbs at the rabbits. Her aim is off, but it does well to delay and has the rabbits searching for cover. Once their safety is ensured, they get in position and ready their rifles. The fairy has them turn a corner before the squad opens fire.

They rest at the corner for a moment so the fairy may catch her breath. Then she flips around the corner and shoots more of her magic, perhaps blindly, at the rabbits. Allowing herself to be vulnerable no longer than she has to, she swiftly returns.

"Those are Moon Rabbits. They're invading the mansion."

"Moon Rabbits!"

Ulrika's shout sounded somewhat odd. For a human recently from the outside world, it didn't sound as if she were skeptical they really came from the moon.

"Yes. A few years back our mistress made them kind of angry. Maybe they've finally decided to take their revenge."

Strangely calm, Ulrika almost seems lost in thought. A lot of things have been opened to her since coming to Gensokyo, so maybe she's stopped questioning things that defy explanation.

The fairy fires some more magic and again proceeds to dash down the hall.

"What's the plan?"

As she's flying, it's much easier for her to talk than the running human, although Ulrika seems to have no problem keeping pace, "I was just trying to keep them distracted! I told all the fairies I can to head to the library! Miss Patchouli must be there so she can protect them! But there's only one way to the library, so if _we_ tried to go there we'll run into the tail end of the pursuing rabbits!"

It would make for a nice pincer attack, but that's only if they had a force more than a generic no-name fairy and a human only two weeks into Gensokyo. She can't even fly yet.

"We need to group up with someone else," Ulrika calmly concludes.

"I've just been running as much as I can," the fairy confesses, "but I don't know what to do! Everyone should have heard that alarm, so the others must be scrambling to rally together! But I have no way of knowing where they might be!"

So the fairy's plan was to shake them off and hide. But the rabbits appear to be the tenacious bunch, so she hasn't had much luck. And what's worse,

"They're slowly boxing us in," surprisingly, it's Ulrika who deduces this.

"That's right, they-"

A team suddenly appears ahead of them. Either the rear group split and circled around, or it's another entirely. The fairy blindly sprays some magic and dives down a hall, the human in tow. The rabbits fire, but it appears they haven't hit anything.

Once the the pair are back up and moving, "They've been doing that a lot! They're coordinated! Too coordinated! We won't have any place to run if this keeps up!"

Yet somehow the human doesn't seem that scared. She's definitely concerned, but not scared. While the fairy should be questioning that, feeling the human's courage calms her down as well. With this person by her said, danger feels kilometers away.

"I think we should-"

Rabbits turn the corner in the hallway ahead. The pair stop and look for cover. Meanwhile the lunar invaders take aim and fire. Just as they do, Ulrika grabs the fairy and leaps into a room, breaking the door out of it's frame as she does, a feat impossible by the few kilos of a fairy's weight. And perhaps even that of a normal human woman's.

An act of desperation, this is perhaps their last act. There's no other entry or exit way to this room. Inside is a mild-sized empty space, a room fit for a visitor but without the furnishings. There's not even further cover to protect themselves, let alone materials to build a barricade.

After dusting themselves off, they come to realize their situation.

"This is bad," Ulrika says in a humorous tone, for a moment greatly resembling Marisa Kirisame, without the added '-ze.'

"What do we-"

Suddenly they hear a girl's scream. It's not an adult's but is too deep in pitch to be a fairy's. It could only be the Moon Rabbits'! Suddenly there's more, along with gunshots and otherwise roughhouse fighting. It doesn't last much longer, as the very last rabbit utters a scream. Then it's quiet, all except for the deep breathing and then footsteps of a sole person. Neither of the pair seem scared, as anyone who'd deal with the rabbits could only be their friend.

"Hello?" says a tall redheaded woman, peeking her head into the room.

"Miss Meiling!" the fairy shouts in joy.

"Hey guys! Oh! And the human too!"

Ulrika gives her regards.

To avoid being out in the open, Meiling enters the room and knells down to be at eye level with the fairy, "Do you know the situation?"

Ulrika does the same.

"It's the Lunarians. Mostly all I've seen are Moon Rabbits, but I would guess that Watatsuki no Yorihime is commanding them, if not nearby."

The youkai nods, "I remember hearing about her. A nasty piece of work I recall. Sakuya said she'd never want to fight her again, but the missus seemed itching for a rematch. I might want to go toe-to-toe with her myself."

The fairy objects, "But the rabbits-"

Raising her palm to stop her, "I know. We can't let them do this to our friends. I ran across some of their bodies before I came here. They're not playing around. Their bullets give you guys a permanent death. They seriously want to wipe us out."

Fairies are spirits of nature made nearly entirely of magical energy. Normally if something destroys the body of a fairy, or causes physical harm, the magic would eventually recycle and resurrect the fairy. As long as nature exists so too should the fairies. However, Lunarian weapons somehow break that cycle, cutting the fairy off from nature and destroying the magic and physical body. Normally the bodies of fairies disappear when they are "killed," but not those who were shot by the rabbit's rifles. This is the purification they often speak of. A kind of erasure that will eradicate anything born of this Earth. Outside of true immortality, this can break the cycle of rejuvenation to which many youkai survive for hundreds or thousands of years.

"So what's the plan?" Ulrika asks.

"Taking out their leader won't do much good. From what I've heard Moon Rabbits have a kind of telepathic link, so they can communicate with each other silently, and across any distance."

The human looks towards the fairy, "That's why they kept cutting us off."

"They'll keep doing what they're doing till the very last man. We need to gather up all the fairies still running around here and get them organized. After that we can make our counter attack."

"The Library," the fairy says. "I've sent a large group to the Library."

Meiling thinks about it for a second, "That's downstairs. If a fairy is still downstairs and not in the Library already, they're probably dead by now. We need to worry about everything that's above us for the moment. Get them together and then we can march on the basement."

Realizing what she's done, "But then, the Library is cut off! Oh my God what have I done? It'll take too long before we can give them support!"

Trying to calm her down, "Don't worry. Did you forget who we got down there? Sure she might be lazy, never gets out or exercises, and at most only eats or sleeps once a week, but if you threaten _her_ library, and you'll see a beast you'll wished you'd never had. Everyone you sent down there will be fine. I doubt even that overpowered Yorihime could break through when Patchy's going all out."

"Resistance"

On one side of the door, a woman of long purple hair, dressed in her pajamas with a book resting upon her chest, is laying down. On the other side, large steel tables rise from the ground, rocketing towards the foolish who dare gain entry. On one side, the woman sleeps on a bed peacefully, surrounded by rows and rows of shelves all packed to the brim with books. On the other, rabbits are getting smacked around like dolls, their rifles and their bullets doing nothing against the surface of the tablets. On one side, a redheaded devil gently tucks in the blankets so the woman can sleep peacefully. On the other, rabbits are screaming for help, carrying their injured companions, and otherwise retreating. On one side, all the fairies who'd escaped those Death Squads are recovering in a corner, some angry and some crying for the friends they've lost. Emotions flood through each and every one of them, but they all know that now isn't the time. As painful as it may be, they all know they're losing friends each and every second, but they must wait for the right opportunity to counter. As of right now they are too few, but when the time is right they will form a great alliance, and when that time comes they're combined strength will be too much to match.

Something Not Meant Overheard

They were in the midst of discussing the revelations brought to them by the Hakurei Miko when Reisen, the fugitive rabbit formerly of the moon, relayed to them disturbing news.

"The Moon Rabbits are on the move!"

Unfortunately the mission and details were so secret nobody knew where they were invading. Reisen listened carefully, piecing together every clue that she could, but she still couldn't deduce their location. For a while she wasn't even sure they were in Gensokyo. But then,

"Wait," she tells Eirin and Kaguya, "it sounds like they've made contact with the enemy. It's a, 'small child with wings?'"

The two who can't access the moon rabbit's telepathic network can only speculate.

Eirin suggests, "Do you think she means a fairy?"

"I'm not sure," Reisen responds. "Oh! She's shot her. And..." there's a long pause.

Kaguya seems very anxious, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Whoever killed the child went silent. She's issued the order to attack, though. They're storming the building."

From that point on the chatter is fragmented and sporadic. It's hard to tell just by listening to tactical information alone.

"I'm pretty sure they're fairies," Reisen concludes, "so it's likely they're in Gensokyo."

"A building with a lot of fairies," Eirin ponders.

"If they're not coming for me," Kaguya wonders aloud, "what else could they be after?"

That's a difficult question. The only thing worth risking exposure to the impurities of Earth would be Kaguya-hime herself, they assumed. Nothing else would seem worthy of their interest.

Time continues to flow as Reisen relays everything she hears telepathically, but it's little more than jumbled gibberish. Then something stands out from the rest.

"We have two groups linked together. They're chasing a single fairy. They're trying to cut her off, but she's two steps ahead. Wait! They were ambushed. Red hair?"

This is a very difficult conversation to follow. No wonder Reisen elects to mostly ignore the telepathic chatter. If it weren't for times like this, she'd ask her master to somehow remove the ability.

"They were wiped out. There's another team, trying to chase after a group, they're halted by traps."

"What kind of traps?"

"Large metal panels, smacking into them. Non-lethal." Frustration is apparent on Reisen's face. For certain she knows they're in Gensokyo, but those rabbits themselves don't know that. Worse yet is that they don't even know their target. It's like they were purposefully kept in the dark about this mission.

"I have a theory," Eirin announces. She has Kaguya's undivided attention, but Reisen tries to listen to both. It can't be predicted when they might drop that one piece of information that will betray their secrets. Eirin continues, "The Jeweled Rabbits don't know anything, and by this point we can clearly say that it's on purpose. Why would the Lunarian's keep their own forces in the dark and have them fight blindly?"

Kaguya is all ears.

"If we think about what purpose this serves, we can just look at the results that are already apparent. It's meant to confuse the rabbits."

Stating that much was obvious, but neither of the other two dare point that out.

"So what would be the point in this? Well, it confused _all_ the rabbits, including ours."

"Wait!" Reisen shouts, temporarily drawing away from the telepathic network. "You mean this is a countermeasure against _me_?"

"Precisely. The rumor of your escape to Earth is a thing of legend amongst the other Jeweled Rabbits. That very well could have been a part of their precautions. They assume that the Lunar Refugees have banded together, and that their perfectly secure communications have been infiltrated. It just goes to show how precaution they are."

"Wait a second my friend," Kaguya intrudes, and she only calls Eirin 'my friend' when she is about to say something that may be considered rude. "I remember you telling me when this inaba said that the Watatsuki Sisters had been imprisoned. But now they're leading the group invading Gensokyo. Wouldn't the secrets be so _they_ wouldn't find out?"

"Yes, that is also a possibility. But think for a second, before the vampires-" suddenly she stops. Her eyes go wide as if she's realized something. It takes a second, but that soon fades and she continues, "The vampires, before they invaded there was that Jeweled Rabbit that escaped the Lunar City. She said that there were rumors of someone plotting a rebellion. I remember it vividly because that rabbit thought for sure that _I_ was the one behind the hearsay. But other than me, they were also suspecting of Watatsuki no Yorihime, one of the very emissaries sent to capture us, and my former student. Even worse than the rabbit who're currently fighting blindfolded, her and her sister are also getting the third degree.

"Now, no matter which theory is true as to why there's so much lack of information, both theories have a connection to us. They either don't want information spread because they know we have Reisen in our care, or they don't want those girls to know that they're coming after us."

"That think we're in league with each other," Kaguya can guess. "That's why that spy was so interested as to how we've avoided detection for so long."

Eirin didn't approve of her lady's behavior when she returned to Eientei and heard what happened with Aya and the Lunarian spy, but for putting her neck on the line it seems to have served a purpose. Not that Eirin doesn't plan to scold Kaguya later anyhow.

"But something's amiss. Why would they rush such an invasion when the spy's report is on the way. He only left Eientei a few hours ago, so surely they couldn't have formulated a plan based on that already, so to me it seems that they're purposefully rushing the plan."

"Tsukuyomi doesn't trust the Watatsuki Sisters," Kaguya says.

"My thoughts exactly. They're kept in the dark so they can't learn they're attacking their 'supposed' allies, meaning us, and Tsukuyomi purposefully jumps the gun because something spooked him. Reimu said that the spy she caught killed himself, right? But what if something happened to the others? What if that spy who came here was the very last survivor? Wouldn't Tsukuyomi think that Yorihime really is behind a rebellion if all but one of their spies were killed on Earth? He must think she somehow found out about what he was doing, leaked the information to us, and we took care of them. Doesn't that seem plausible?"

Kaguya remains silent, but Reisen is grinning like it does.

"Of course _we_ know that this is just a big misunderstanding-"

"But misunderstandings don't get this big unless there's someone propagating false information and rumors," Kaguya deduces.

"My thoughts exactly. Someone has to be carefully manipulating the spread of information so that everybody gets a piece of the truth, but nobody the whole truth. Someone's profiting over all this."

"Who would?"

"I can think of one disagreeable fellow. I ran into him back when I was treating Cirno before the last incident. His name is Hati. Hati Hróðvitnisson."

"Hati?" Reisen breaks a long silence. "Why do I know that name?"

"Reisen?"

She thinks for a moment, "That's right! That wolf! He was caught sneaking around the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and he helped Dai-chan free Cirno! That happened right before the two of us were caught by the vampires!"

"That's what prompted those siblings into attacking Cirno in the first place, kick-starting the chain of events that have lead us here today. I find it hard to believe that he doesn't have a hand in this."

"What does he want?"

Eirin shakes her head, "Now's not the time to worry about that. Whatever he's got planned won't change the fact that Tsukuyomi's Forces are our biggest threat. If those girls are invading Gensokyo, whatever they're planning, it's in our best interest to make sure they fail. So we need to find out where they are, and put a stop to them."

Reisen speaks out, "I'm not hearing anything that would reveal their location."

"I think it's obvious by now," Eirin picks herself up to her feet, dusting herself off as if she's about to leave. "A mansion with a bunch of fairy maids, a redheaded guardian, corridors with magical traps laid by a powerful magician. I can't think of anyplace else than the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

Something's Amiss

Staring into the water, the other lunar princess, Watatsuki no Toyohime, watches the reflection of the stars. She can't see something like this on the moon through the Sea of Tranquility, as the water is still and offers no reflection. Toyohime surprises herself, she's actually found something beautiful on this disgusting dirty planet.

"Do we have any word yet?" she asks the rabbit standing not too far away.

"No hime-sama," the rabbit sternly answers back as if she were issued military commands. "I haven't been able to contact Reisen or anyone else who might be nearby."

"Can you tell what's going on?"

"No. Everything's become a mess," she's talking about the telepathic channel. "Everybody's talking over each other. There's a lot of fighting going on right now. They're supposed to keep the chatter low but everyone's excited. We're also losing voices. The enemy is just now starting to fight back, and by my calculations we should be running low on support."

Toyohime thinks about it for a moment, placing a finger to her cheek in a very animated manner.

"I know I was supposed to wait for orders, but something must have gone wrong. If we've lost Reisen, then my sister doesn't have a way to communicate with us. Worse yet, she might not know what's going on with the others. What should I do?"

"But hime-sama! You are also a commander of the Lunar Defense Corps! You two share the same rank, you shouldn't have to completely adhere to her orders!"

Tapping her foot impatiently, "I know that! But this mission will last only one night. I'll be her sister forever. I don't want to do something to make her angry."

Nervously the rabbit looks to all the forces they've brought from the lunar surface.

She offers a suggestion, "I don't think everything needs to hinge on Yorihime-sama's word."

"But my sister can be quite incorrigible when she gets excited." The fan she's using to keep her self cool, she folds and points it like a baton, "But I also can't let her have all the fun."

She turns and faces her troops, a battalion or rabbits standing in formation numbering at least 300, "Everyone, I think it's time _we_ joined the fray!"

All shout in unison, ground shaking underneath their combined voices, "Huurah!"


	17. Setting the Table

The Flood

Standing alone, a crystalline sword held firmly within the grasp of ten fingers, Cirno stands herself ready for a strike to come at any moment. Her eyes are sharp, focused, determined. The foe before her has vanished, lost beyond the traces of what an eye can see.

Her arms moves, bending and angling the sword to cover some part of her hip. Sparks fly as if an invisible piece of flint strikes the blade. Cirno moves again, this time using her sword to protect a portion of her chest. Again the weapon sparks. This time she turns, blocking from where her back used to portray an opening. Like all the times before, sparks fly from some invisible hazard.

Suddenly Yorihime comes into view, sliding to a stop as if the veil of invisibility has been lifted as her body slows. There she stands, facing Cirno, shoulders and chest rising as if she's incredibly tired. Mostly her clothes are in tatters; rips, cuts, and tears practically destroying the garb of the princess. Despite that she exhibits no wounds. Not so much as a droplet of blood or even a scratch. If this wasn't a sword fight, one might expect this to be a laundry day gone horribly wrong.

Compared to the lunar princess, Cirno holds firm. Unlike the invader, the mansion guardian was ill-dressed from the start. Basically in her underwear, her only proper piece of clothing are the denim shorts that barely cover her hips. But unlike her opponent, of what little she's wearing there doesn't appear to be a speck of damage. Both the women look clean and able. It was difficult to tell at all that they were fighting with their lives on the line.

Yorihime carries a difficult expression. Simply put, her attacks are having absolutely no effect. Any time she makes a ultra-high-speed attack, Cirno blocks it and counters in a way that's impossible to detect. Every time she blocks, Cirno manages to swing at the exact same moment, resulting in Yorihime's clothing getting slashed. If not for the princess' Lunarian physique and racial traits, she'd not have the reflexes to instinctively dodge an attack she couldn't possibly predict. Yorihime is faster, slightly stronger, and obviously more skilled, yet somehow she's at the disadvantage when fighting this inferior woman of blue.

Sword skills are not all the Lunarian possesses. Due to her purity and spiritual connection, she can borrow upon the abilities of the gods. However, as of now they are silent. That unexplained and unknown fear which paralyzed her confidence is now starting reveal it's source. It's not that _she_ fears or even knows of this Cirno, but the gods from whom Yorihime receives favor do. _They_ know Cirno, and they're terrified of her. Meanwhile Yorihime is left with only her own abilities to rely upon.

Unfortunately that seems to have left her with the short end of the stick. Cirno portrays an absolution which cannot be denied. It's like she possess a level of power that can't even be fathomed, like no matter how far Yorihime pushes, she'll never get so much as an advantage. That sword of Cirno's strikes and blocks almost automatically, moving so that it's owner may never be harmed, even going so far as to break the laws of physics to do so. If there were a way it could be possible, Yorihime might even go so far as to say Cirno is cheating.

"Why?" Cirno suddenly speaks in the middle of a battle. "Why are you here?"

A silly thing to ask. Despite the woman's physique and near-omnipotent fighting abilities, she speaks and perhaps thinks like a child. Yorihime already declared her intent, but as their battle is in stalemate, maybe talking could somehow tip the scales in her favor.

"I come at the behest of Lord Tsukuyomi. He has ordained that this mansion fall under his possession."

Cirno screams, "That's not an answer! You can't just take what isn't yours!"

Unable to contend with the earthling's emotions, Yorihime answers coldly, "Lord Tsukuyomi is the perfect existence. Free from the filth and impurities of this world, there is no possible higher being than him. You should consider it an honor that he desires something you possess. Each and every of his wills should be considered law."

Displaying a difficult expression, Cirno looks somewhere on the verge of screaming out of rage and crying from an unbearable sadness, "You killed that poor fairy. I knew her. She was my friend. What reason did she have to die for? Because of your Lord Yomi's selfish desires?"

"That's Lord Tsukuyomi you swine!" anger permeates from every pore of Yorihime's being. "The lord's will is the will of the Lunarians! It is impossible for the concept of selfishness to exist within him!"

"Liar," Cirno simply states. "You're terrified of him. It's not loyalty you feel for him, it's submission. You don't-"

Interrupting, "Silence! You know nothing! Lord Tsukuyomi possess the love of all the Lunarians! Even if he is strict, he is kind. Our race is pure and clean only because of our lord! We-"

"You are not pure and clean." Cirno's eyes narrow, "You hands are covered in blood and your mind is poisoned in delusional self-righteousness. Nobody has the right to take the life of another. If we do so, we must do so to survive. But you people kill for no reason at all, and if it has even less of a reason, you consider it justified. This slaughter is nothing less than pointless, and if you can't understand that-" Cirno releases one hand from her sword. A cool chill rises and focuses on a vortex in the center of her open palm. There that crystalline substance, ice, once again forms, growing and taking shape until it's a match for her sword. "-then I can never forgive you!"

Not only does she carry a sword in each hand, thus doubling her fighting potential, but shimmers of wings form on her back. Six to be exact. They aren't normal bird or insect-like wings, but crystal shards that appear to serve no purpose. But Yorihime can feel it, the power surging within the the blue-haired woman. With her divine powers inaccessible, there's no way Yorihime can match what's to come!

With utmost haste Yorihime skewers her sword into the ground. Blades suddenly sprout from where Cirno is standing, circling and entrapping her. The blades are so close to her skin that if she makes even the slightest of moves, they'll bite into her flesh.

"I didn't want to use this so early," Yorihime pants as if a great pressure had just been released off her chest, "but it seems I had no choice. The Sword of Lord Gion can seal away the power of the gods. Even an abnormal earthling such as yourself couldn't hope to-"

While she was speaking, Cirno releases her grasp on her weapons. As they fall from her fingertips, the weapons sparkles and dissolve into a fine glittering mist. Far is she from surrendering, however. As if in defiance of her captivity, her hair and eyes gently illuminate a calm and lulling azure.

"What do we have here, my dear sister?"

This sudden intruder receives no startled reception by the jailor. Yorihime calmly turns and faces the newcomer.

"I found a live one, sister. It took me a while to subdue it."

The new woman greatly resembles Yorihime in face and body structure. Obviously they are siblings. She wears a dress which is a mirror of the princess' and has sandy, almost greyish hair. Atop her head is a large hat. Carrying herself with no more concern than a debutante on her Sunday Morning Stroll, she displays nowhere near the sense of urgency as her sibling.

"I see that. If you had to seal her with the Sword of Gion, then she must have been strong indeed." Turning away from her sister, she faces Cirno, "And so, who may you be?"

Cirno says nothing. Her stare is enough to make someone's blood run cold. In fact this new woman, she's a bit dismayed by the treatment she's receiving. However, she comes across dishonest like a bad play actor.

"Well me, isn't she a mean one. She looks like a guard dog who's just been fitted with a collar and leash." As the blue woman proves uncooperative, the grey one turns back to her sister, "Do we have a name for this specimen?"

Yorihime tells her, "She calls herself Cirno."

"Cirno? Can't say I've ever heard that name before." As if to give it one final shot, the sister faces the captive once more, "Well, Cirno, would you mind so much as to tell me where we are?"

Eyes going wide in shock, Cirno responds by saying, "You don't even know where you are?"

"She speaks!" the sister muses. "For a second I thought you were some kind of primitive ape. While you may dress like a barbarian, at least it seems you can speak." She giggles calmly to herself upon insulting Cirno. "You are correct, we were sent here without even knowing where here is. We would appreciate it if-"

"You're disgusting," Cirno sneers, putting an immediate and unpleasant halt to the lovely woman's question. "You claim your lord's orders to be righteous, but you don't even know what it is he has you do? And you bask in your ignorance, conveniently ignoring all the wrong, pain, and suffering you are causing. You and your kind are even worse than evil."

The everlasting smile of the sister to the princess falters. For a moment Cirno seemed like a different person. Her words were so stern and so strong, she nearly appeared twice her height. Staring at the captive a moment longer, the sister turns her back and faces Yorihime.

"It seems you've already shared a few words with this impure whelp. I can understand your restraint, my dear sister, but why haven't you killed this one yet? Don't tell me you got so lazy during your house arrest that you can't even purify this one little rat? You should be ashamed of yourself."

Yorihime grimace, "She's stronger than she looks. Abnormally strong for this planet. I don't know what she's done, but I can't summon the power of the gods when she's near."

"That is no excuse. A Lunarian far exceeds the strength, speed, and intelligence of any Earth dweller. Even with that handicap you should have had no problem dealing with the likes of this filth." She turns her back on the both of them, facing the broken front gate of the mansion. "Well, no matter. With her sealed by Lord Gion her presence is irrelevant. Whatever this house is hiding should be of no threat now that it's guardian is out of commission."

"Toyohime-sama," calls the approaching girl with long ears like a bunny rabbit, "things are looking bad on the inside."

"Yes, I think it's time we put this already degrading excursion to bed. Have the others fall in ranks in this courtyard."

"Yes hime-sama!" the rabbit salutes.

The rabbit gives the command. Immediately after, rabbits start pouring through the gates in a mad rush. It's not just ten or twenty like before, but hundreds. Rapidly they breach the gate and fall into formation making up multiple rows and columns. By the time their done they must outnumber the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion at least three-to-one.

"Let me tell you a truth of the world," Toyohime speaks to Cirno. "Your views are naive. It doesn't matter if we're right or wrong, good or evil, justified or heinous, or even knowledgeable or ignorant. _We_ are strong. The strong are the ones who define good or evil. As they say, history is written by the victor. You should be glad that Lord Gion's seal not only restrains your powers, but it restrains others from using their powers on you. So you get to sit and watch as I prove this to you."

From her hip pocket, Toyohime retrieves what appears to be a folding fan. Using it as a baton, she points to the tarp-covered front door. She orders, "From this point on, there will be no hostages! The rules of engagement are now kill-on-sight! The first floor is nearly completely taken! Once we have that cleared, you will regroup and we'll take the rest of the mansion by sheer overwhelming force! Rabbits, move out!"

Reorganization

With the rabbits localized on the first floor, it took little time for Meiling, Ulrika, and the glasses fairy to regroup with Daiyousei and Sakuya. The greater-fairy pushed the head maid in her wheelchair, being of immense aid to the recovering surgery patient. In a short amount of time they managed to gather all the fairies on the second floor and up. They use the third floor as their headquarters, while they have sentries placed all throughout the second. Quickly taking possession of the stairwells, having the upper ground has given the fairies enough of an advantage to halt the rabbits progression and actually plan a strategy.

"We don't know what threat we face," the chair-bound Sakuya tells the gathering of nearly 70 fairies, "but we will not let them do as they please any longer." Before her, on a coffee table, are maps of the mansion, mostly crudely drawn as space manipulation magic has been used to augment the floor-plan. There are several areas circled and marked in red. On top of the map is a ball of crystal, but since it's in _this_ mansion, it's no mere paperweight. "We need to fortify our positions here, here, and here. Those are the stairways and the only means of proceeding to the upper floors. In case we were to lose one of them, you need to fall back to-" she continues relaying tactical information.

Along with the fairies, Ulrika, Daiyousei, and Meiling are also in attendance. By now just about everybody has seen the extent to which the invaders will go, most obvious proof being the lack of fairies currently in this meeting. Only about 10 or so are currently guarding the third floor, and less than half a dozen who're in the library with Patchouli and Koakuma, but other than that, it's between 10 and 20 dead or missing. A heartbreaking loss for all of them, but this is still only the beginning. Now that the element surprise is no longer in the rabbit's possession, this is when it gets real messy.

"-but we have one major problem," Sakuya tells them. "We have no means of expedient communications, whereas the rabbits can do so instantly. It's because of this that their small force has been able to hit us so hard. Without overcoming this handicap, we have no means of winning this. However, we haven't been living in this large mansion for years without the need ever occurring to us. There's something we can use to overcome this weakness." Sakuya motions to the crystal orb. "This is Witches' Glass, a common tool for nearly every magician. Normally used in divination, Patchouli altered it to be able to speak with anyone who also possesses an orb. It might not reach as far as the rabbit's telepathy, but it'll easily reach anywhere in Gensokyo.

"There's a problem, however. We only have two in our possession. This one right here is mine, and the mistress has the other. Each of the major heads of the household each should have one. Unfortunately Miss Meiling lost hers, Flandre broke hers, and Patchouli isn't responding. While it's basically been forgotten for several years now, there's never been a need to use them until now. We'll need more than a couple. Thankfully our mistress had the foresight to ask for several spares to be made, but they are all currently stored somewhere in the library, where we are separated by several squads of moon rabbits. If we are to have any hope of surviving this night, we need to retrieve them. I'd hate to ask this of anyone, but someone needs to go down there."

A murmur rises as the audience speaks amongst themselves and deliberate what to do. If Sakuya could, right now she'd ball her hands into fists so tight she'd bleed from her grip. This is a mission perfectly suited for her abilities, but having undergone a medical treatment only hours ago, she's still nowhere near strong enough to use her magic, let alone walk or even push her own wheelchair. All she can do is lend her knowledge and mind to those whom are in much need of her. Being a commander sitting safely behind the front lines is of all she's capable.

"I think it should be me," Meiling steps forward without fear or hesitation. "I can split through those rabbits like butter. Just give me half and hour and-"

"We can't afford to lose you," Sakuya denies the youkai. "Right now you're our strongest fighter. The mistress is attending to her own matters, Flandre has gone to bed exhausted from the day, and Patchouli is obviously dealing with her own situation. We can only guess where Cirno may be; if she may be fighting, captured, or worse. We need you here to support the fairies, to strengthen their barricades and prevent as much loss of life as possible. Their guns put a permanent end to those they shoot. This is an important mission, but we can't afford to lose our biggest threat to the rabbits."

While Meiling didn't like the thought of handing over such a dangerous mission to someone else, she understood. First and foremost they needed to worry about their friends. And if worse came to worse they could always evacuate. Scarlet Devil Mansion is only a house after all. Once the fairies are out of harm's way, they could always claim it again. As it stands right now, the mansion is not the most important thing.

"We need someone to volunteer," Sakuya repeats.

Daiyousei can feel a tight knot in her chest. Of course she's worried about her friend, but Cirno has become insanely powerful since she's become an adult. If she has indeed encountered the rabbits, she's giving them one hell of a fight. Of that she is sure. No, right now Daiyousei is most worried about herself. This mission, this dangerous and suicidal mission, is no doubt suitable to her magic and skills. Amongst the fairies on the Scarlet's payroll, she is by leagues the strongest; not to mention the magic she's most recently mastered, which will aid her greatly in getting to the library. That doesn't make it any less dangerous however.

While Daiyousei fidgets with inner-conflict, someone nearby closely observes her turmoil. It's the human of short, dark, raven hair and yellow eyes. A human, with very little magic to speak of, is perhaps the very weakest of all the people here. Maybe the greatest task fit to her is to be the one pushing Sakuya's chair.

"I'll do it," Ulrika steps forwards and announces her candidacy.

There's an outbreak of chatter as the most rookie maid puts herself in harms way.

Sakuya almost seems too shocked for words, "Ulrika, you can't-"

"There's no other person more suited," she tells them. "I can't help defend the mansion. Everyone in Gensokyo has weapons and magic I could only dream of."

"You don't even have Adala-chan," a fairy protests.

"That's right. Since the invasion started we've been separated. Putting it bluntly, I'm just a normal powerless human. But because I'm weak, I'm resourceful. I just have to get to the library, I don't have to take out or even fight all the rabbits in the way. All I have to do is get there and get back with all the orbs, and in one piece. I think a weak little human is capable of even that."

"Ulrika wait!" the voice is ever-familiar and brings warmth to the human's heart. "I can't let you do this," yells Daiyousei.

The human can't help but smile. A lot has been happening, but in reality it hasn't been that long since she was told that thing by Cirno. Once she heard the fairy call her name, she was certain of her feelings.

"Dai-chan," Ulrika tells her, cheeks blush, and can't exactly look her in the eyes, "ever since I came here, I've been protected by Cirno, Remilia, you, and everyone else here in the mansion. I don't deserve such warm and friendly people in my life, but at the very least I can try to repay you all. And I will. I will take what we need from the library, and return here in one piece. I swear."

Daiyousei nearly looks fit to cry for her friend, but she holds her emotions in check.

"It may be more than just rabbits," Sakuya cuts in, interrupting the moment between the two (near) lovebirds. "We think Watatsuki no Yorihime may be near. Now that the fighting has reached a standstill, we expect the princess to make her appearance. I've fought her before, so let me tell you, it's incomparable the difference in strength between her and the regular moon rabbits. It's imperative that you avoid her at all costs."

Ulrika nods.

"Ulrika," Daiyousei whimpers like a pained dog, "I..." but she trails off and cannot finish her sentence.

Before the human could even stop herself, she places her hand on the shorter fairy's head. For a moment she just leaves it there, as if she doesn't know what to do next, but eventually she tussles that soft green hair, committing to memory the sensation felt between her fingers.

"Daiyousei," the words spoken to her by Cirno keep repeating themselves in her head, "if I said," but she doesn't even know what she's trying to say, these words flow from her lips on their own, nearly against her will, "if I told you I wanted to run away, would you come with me?"

Daiyousei steps back, almost startled. Of all things to say, she says this? Not only is it indirect but also very confusing. Could the greater-fairy's mind even comprehend what Ulrika might be insinuating?

"I'm just kidding!" Ulrika rushes to say, fearing Daiyousei might actually answer. "I'll be back! I swear!"

50/50

"So what you're trying to say is; an army is going to come marching through here?" asks the woman sitting cross-legged, a somewhat brutish woman with wide shoulders, mean-looking eyes, and next to zero femininity.

"That's right," says Reimu, shifting between taking a sip of tea, scarfing down dango, and talking. "Lunarian Spies have been poking around Gensokyo lately, committing suicide if they get caught. We think they'll soon come in full force."

Having their conference in a wide open room, the interior of this structure greatly resembles that of the Hakurei Shrine. Both are of the same faith, but the size and scope of this shrine far outclasses that of the older Hakurei. There are decorations, pottery, and floorboards that aren't splintered and frayed. Down to every detail this shrine is a step above that of their competition, and they aren't shy in displaying their excess and exuberance.

The woman has her elbow on a table and resting her cheek on her palm, and is looking more irritated by the second. She looks ready to snap when the Hakurei Miko asks for seconds of the snacks that were provided to them upon their visit.

"So what exactly does that have to do with us?" she almost yells.

"Well, that's," taking a look to her side, Reimu motions to the busty blonde woman sitting next to her to explain.

"There's a woman named Watatsuki no Toyohime," Yukari Yakumo tells her. "She can connect the mountains and sea, and can travel from the Moon to the Earth faster than I can." She herself finishes her plate of appetizers, declining seconds but liking a refill of tea. "She's a fellow leader of the Lunar Defense Corps, and it's guaranteed that she'll be taking part in the invasion."

The unfeminine woman taps her fingers on the floor, creating of rhythmic beat that doesn't seem to be a part of an actual song. She does this as to clear her head, thinking things over in great deliberation.

"If she can move to any mountain she wishes, what make you think she'll choose Youkai Mountain?"

Yukari continues, "It's the closest mountain to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, where they know Kaguya Houraisan to be hiding. If they were to storm into the forest from this mountain, they'd have a high-ground advantage and a great tactical overview. It's the most logical choice to begin an invasion."

The woman begins tapping her finger again, silencing into thought.

"Kanako-sama," interrupts the polite youthful voice of a perky, green-haired teenage girl who up to this point has been acting as a hostess/waitress. "A couple hours ago I was visited by Momiji-san, warning me about a suspicious person wandering around the mountain. She told me that when she finally caught up with him, he killed himself in self-immolation."

This is the first any of the women in conference heard of this. While it was of grimly content, it wasn't exactly the kind of news that the teenager should have kept to herself. While always bright and cheerful, the smile upon the girl now looks pained and forced. It's clear her good-natured personality is what led her to the decision to keep her family in the dark.

"That makes three," Yukari says. "The one caught by Reimu, the one let go by Kaguya, and now this one on the mountain. So there are two unaccounted for."

Kanako asks, "Are you sure about five spies being sent?"

Yukari nods, "When I checked the one caught by Reimu, I examined the computer terminal he had mounted on his wrist. It transferred all it's data to four different unique IP addresses."

"An evacuation program?" Sanae jumps back into the conversation.

"Exactly. After that was done it completely erased it's hard drive."

"A disk hard drive or solid-state?"

"Disk. It seems that humans are starting to pull ahead of them in certain areas."

The conversation between the two seems completely lost on Reimu, but Kanako follows just fine.

"Yukari, Sanae," Reimu objects, "mind speaking Japanese again?"

Sanae apologizes, "Sorry Reimu-senpai. It's not often I get to talk about technology and stuff on this side." Meaning on this side of the Gensokyo Boundary, where computers and cellphone are all but extinct.

"From what it looked like," Reimu explains, "the spy that was in Eientei must have received notice that another spy had died, and from how it appears he was the last one. How else could you explain him splitting like that?"

Similar stories from two completely different sources. The Goddess Kanako can't ignore this any longer.

"I guess it's really a serious threat." Taping her finger a little bit more. "Tomorrow we'll convene with the Kappa and Tengu and try to formulate a defense."

As Kanako stands, so does Reimu and Yukari. The goddess leads the pair of messengers to the gates of her shrine, but pauses mid way.

"Say, this whole thing started because Cirno brought down the Gensokyo Boundary, right?"

Yukari nods, "Maybe not started, but she was certainly the catalyst."

"Where is she right now?"

Reimu answers, "I heard she's currently staying at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. What are you getting at?"

Kanako scratches the back of her head, "I'm not sure. Something doesn't sit right. If the Lunarians are after Kaguya in Eientei, I think it would be too much trouble trying to secure Youkai Mountain. It's too big to secure and it's one of the more dangerous places in Gensokyo. If they could take this mountain, Eientei would be a walk in the park in comparison."

"You're thinking they'll target another mountain?" Yukari asks.

"If they have spies running around they know the lay of the land. If capturing Kaguya is their objective, they wouldn't do something that would be considered more difficult beforehand."

"I've thought of that," Yukari objects, "but there are too many mountains in Gensokyo to defend them all. Youkai Mountain is the only one that's within a reasonable range of the bamboo forest. But you have something else in mind, don't you?"

The goddess nods, "You said this Toyohime can connect the seas and mountains, right? Doesn't the same work in reverse? The Moon has plenty of seas, but doesn't it also have mountains?"

Reimu points out, "Gensokyo doesn't have seas."

"But it has rivers and lakes." Looking to the far side of the property of the Moriya Shrine, "there's a lake right there, but we're still on a mountainside so entering through there would be redundant. But there's also-"

"Misty Lake," Yukari comments in a near mumble to herself.

"Exactly. Is Toyohime's magic limited only to seas, or any body of water. If it has to be a certain size, Misty Lake is definitely the largest in Gensokyo."

There's silence as everyone realizes the significance of the possibility.

Reimu asks, "The vampires were on _your_ list to warn," she's looking at Yukari. "You did tell them about the Lunarians, right?"

Yukari looks away, as to buy time. A tear suddenly opens in space, a pathway between boundaries. The tall blonde is about to make a hasty escape, but Reimu's reflexes are too quick and she manages hook her arm, pulling the gap youkai away.

"The last time I tried to tell them anything," Yukari whines, "Remilia threw her spear at me."

"So they have no idea that the Lunarian Army might just drop down on their heads?"

"I wouldn't say that," Yukari mumbles.

"Speak up!"

Yukari is taller than Reimu by nearly 25 centimeters and older by over a thousand years, yet the youkai seems like a kid being scolded by her older sister. Kanako has a good laugh at the spectacle.

"The snowy night when Yuyuko return from the Moon with that 1000 year old sake, Remilia told me something I still wonder about. She said, 'I know the Lunarians' weakness. Watch me, I'll succeed where you failed and take over the moon!'"

"Wait a second," Reimu clearly doesn't like what she hears, "_I_ discovered the Lunarian's weakness! Remilia was asleep at the time!"

Yukari perks up her ears. Remilia has been known to talk out of both ends, so when she boasted about being able to defeat the Lunarians, naturally Yukari ignored the self-appreciation, but if Reimu is saying the same thing then it might actually be true.

"And what is their weakness?" Yukari ponders aloud, paying especially close attention to the words being spoken.

"Their weakness is-"

* * *

_Gotcha! I'm not going to spoil that secret. If any of you can figure it out, please don't say anything in the reviews. It would totally ruin the end of this current Act. So if you realize what's about to happen, please keep it to yourself._

_As an interesting note, this should about mark the halfway point in _Advent of the Strongest_. "All that's going on and it's only the midpoint?" Yup, sure is. The Invasion is merely a stepping stone for an escalation of things to come. Cirno's still a bit player at this point, but by the end she'll be the star. Be sure to stick around._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	18. Counterstrike

Boss Battle

After reorganizing the offensive now that she's got the assistance of a moon rabbit again, Yorihime was able to check out something that's been bothering her. There were six entrances on the ground level the rabbits found on their initial reconnaissance. However, another entrance was identified afterwords, a terrace patio atop one of the buildings. That seemed to be the only other way into the mansion. With the first floor of their home under the lunar control, the top floor was the only means of escape.

Or counter attack.

The higher the level, the further behind enemy lines they'd become. After sealing the nasty surprise that had been awaiting at the front door, Yorihime didn't want to subject a team of rabbits to that level of danger without support. She'll go herself. From the rooftop of the east annex, Watatsuki no Yorihime enters the Scarlet Devil Mansion with a single rabbit in tow.

The further away she distances herself from the abnormal being known as Cirno, the more the princess can feel the power of the gods return to her. Correct in her assumption, she still couldn't understand how that blue-haired woman could strike fear into the most powerful beings ever brought into creation. Cirno was definitely strong, but nowhere near the level to terrify gods whom could level whole countries on a whim. Well, that woman is nice and sealed so Yorihime shouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

Still, she wished she had her sword with her, but it was required to stay so that Cirno not break free.

"Yorihime-sama," announces the rabbit that's been assigned to her for use in communications, "the others are meeting heavier resistance. The enemy has gotten organized and are retaliating."

"That's just the way things go," she tells the bunny. "Too much time has passed and we lost the element of surprise. Now they're going to dig in their heels and make things that much more difficult for us. Don't worry. We've got the numbers, so it's just a matter of time."

On the top floor it doesn't appear that much different than any other hotel-like mansion. There are hallways, rooms, and not much else. Yorihime came up here expecting something more, and perhaps this mansion's still confident enough to think they'll survive this. If the occupants knew even a fraction of the truth about the Lunarians, they'd have surrendered or run away long ago. All this resistance is futile, and the princess has gone behind enemy lines to prove it.

How much further do they have to go? Yorihime came through the terrace to protect their rear, but if she goes too far from the exit that kinda defeats the purpose. However, nearly all these rooms she passes are unused and offer no other entry. There's only one path before her, so she shouldn't have to worry about an enemy slipping in from behind.

After walking for several minutes, Yorihime becomes sure that there's something off about this mansion. The space on the inside is much greater than on the outside. Surely she's walked far enough to circle the entire property several times over, but as of yet she hasn't needed to turn a corner. Yorihime stops and looks around. The distance she's traveled from the exit is just as far as she remembers. She hasn't been trapped in some kind of repeating loop in space, so that must mean the mansion really has manipulated space to this extent. Yorihime has to wonder what other secrets this dwelling is hiding.

"Yorihime-sama," the rabbit intrudes, the princess has be walking for so long that she was getting bored and kind of stopped paying attention, "up ahead."

Different from these mundane and unnecessary long hallways, a pair of double doors lies at the end of the path. Something is definitely behind them. Yorihime cracks her knuckles, loosening herself up, and goes through the doors.

The first thing she notices upon entering this room is the height of the ceiling. Another trick of space manipulation, the roof seems higher than the entire mansion from ground level. Above is a glass skylight showcasing the night stars and the gibbous moon. From her position it seems too large, magnified several times by some kind of trick glass or optical illusion, or maybe actually illusion through use of magic. This large room must be an observatory.

"I've been waiting for you," calls a youthful voice that Yorihime somewhat remembers.

Finding a girl a child in size, it is indeed a person she knows.

"Remilia Scarlet," Yorihime remembers her well. "I shouldn't be surprised. So we've finally been sent to settle the score."

The child vampire sits in a chair at the very center of the room, a position perfectly suited to enjoy a breathtaking gaze of the moon. On a sunny day, however, this room probably gets as hot as an oven. Remilia rises as her guest finally graces her presence.

"Indeed. The last time we met I invaded your home, and this time you're invading mine. I think we're now even."

"'Even' implies you shall do unto me what I unto you," the Lunarian points out. "The situation might have been reversed, but our positions haven't. Whether it be on the Earth or Moon, I am far superior to you."

Remilia giggles lightly, "Do you really think that? If you do, then it's no wonder you had such trouble with Cirno."

Yorihime's eyes sharpen slightly, "You were watching?"

"Indeed I was. I thought about lending a hand, but I understood the outcome regardless of my intervention."

"She lost."

"The round, perhaps, but not the bout. If you think that pathetic Sword of Gion can hold her, you're terribly mistaken. Well, it'll be your sister paying the price, not you."

"My sister isn't any weaker than I. She can handle it."

"If you say she isn't any weaker, that shouldn't inspire confidence. _You_ were about to lose."

"That was-"

Remilia interrupts, "You don't even know why your gods were so terrified of her. How can you possibly judge her strength if you know not even that?"

For a few moments there's silence, though Yorihime doesn't seem particularly disturbed.

She says, "If she's so tough, why didn't you bring her with you when you came to the moon those years ago?"

"Cirno is a recent acquisition, someone I'm very proud to have on my staff. Believe it or not, I'm unparalleled in my judgment of character and potential, and you couldn't dare to reach for the achievements she will someday make. Until then she will merely strike terror into the very source of your power."

Lots of boasting, but that isn't changing the current situation.

"I've left Cirno alive. When I'm done with you and this mansion, I'll make sure to remedy that."

Remilia laughs, "It is I who should be saying the same thing. Even from here I can tell just how little you know about your current situation. You don't know why you're here, you didn't know who owned this mansion until you saw me, and you don't even know who's really pulling your strings."

None of this conversation is making Yorihime feel anymore confident. There's an inane amount of boasting on behalf of the vampire, but even her hallow self-encouragement is leaving the lunar princess somewhat beguiled. In her mind are nothing but questions, and she halfway believe it when Remilia says she knows a great deal. She waited in this room as if to expect the Lunarian's visit. Something very strange is happening here, even if Yorihime can't figure out what that is.

"None of that matters," is the ultimate conclusion. "I'm here on the orders of Lord Tsukuyomi, and I will achieve the objective he put before me."

"And if that objective is death?"

Finally, Yorihime's confidence is rattled. Unlike all that prattling before, _this_ she cannot ignore.

"What do you mean?"

"Finally piqued your interest, have I? Yes, you have absolutely no idea why your lord tests your loyalty so."

Testing her loyalty? What does Remilia mean, and how could she possibly know the current state of society on the moon?

"I've seen only you, your sister, and the rabbits attack this mansion, but how come I don't see any other _true_ Lunarians? The answer is because these are the ones whose loyalties are being tested. At the time of my invasion of the moon, you were currently being observed for simmering a revolution. The means of the disturbance just happened to be the human priestess that I brought with me, but she wasn't the cause. A wave of unrest has befallen the Lunar City and it's felt by everyone. You were to make a perfect scapegoat, but we just happened upon the moon and you found the evidence for your acquittal. But that didn't completely quell the suspicion place upon you, did it? They still look at you like a traitor, do they not? You and your sister, also. I bet the only reason you accepted such a dangerous mission as this, where you know nothing, was to prove yourself to your lord and again clear your names. But where will it end? Are you doomed to forever be the lapdogs while you dance on the razor's edge? They will never relent, you know. If you don't fail this time, there will always be the next. They will keep trying until they find something that sticks, or somethings that's feels close enough to sticking. If you continue the way you have it _will_ end with you being executed for crimes. They might not be _your_ crimes or even crimes at all at this point in time, but the gallows are your ultimate destination."

Long-winded, Yorihime would of put a stop to it if she could. Somehow, through some queer insight, Remilia is right. Yorihime knew all of this for some time now, which is why she's been so relentless in this foolish game of Earth Invasion. But what other choice does she have?

"You sound like you're trying to pitch me something."

Remilia laughs, "That I am indeed! I think the answer to your conundrum is quite simple. If you're to eventually be guilty of plotting an insurrection you never had, I think your only option is _to_ head a revolution; to overthrow the very system that will eventually be your demise!"

Yorihime laughs. She laughs hard. Even the rabbit is startled by the sight. Never before had she, or any of the other rabbits, seen so much of a giggle out of the stern and serious Watatsuki Sister. Now here she is, hysterical, at words which were truer than perhaps any she's ever heard in her life. And she scowls them.

"I thought you'd have something more interesting to suggest," Yorihime finally speaks after she's calmed enough. "Overthrowing the system? That means the one at the top would have to be removed. Lord Tsukuyomi is not a man who can be killed. There is not a being in existence whom could match the absolute purity he possesses."

"I can think of one."

The simple sentence puts an abrupt end to the woman's good humor. In fact the very notion of it is so outlandish that it only upsets her. Yorihime is getting angrier by the second.

"I see you are now only making distractions so that you may lure me away from purifying every filthy Earthling within this rotted house. You will all die here tonight. Nothing you can say or do will prove otherwise."

Remilia's wings flap and extend to their full span, making the child-like vampire appear several times larger than she is tall; a great power leaks from her glowing crimson eyes.

"You shall find that both my words and actions are truer than yours. You shall learn only regret and despair befall those who steal into the house of a vampire!"

Against all Adversity

After hearing the beginning of the conversation broadcast from Remilia's Witch's Glass, Sakuya knew that the most major threat was preoccupied. Sending a messenger to Meiling, the youkai is given the order to run wild. An order she'll likely obey.

Until that point the martial artist had been standing by at the nearest stairwell to the command center (Sakuya's room) on the third floor. All the fairies have been given their designations, but the higher-most ranked combatants were still on standby. This included Meiling, Daiyousei, and the glasses fairy. All three were waiting at specific stairwells, counting the seconds for the order to advance. And then it was delivered.

The plan was simplistic (for the beginning stage). Each of the three commanders are given their own team of fairies. Meiling is to jump ahead of the pack, clear as many rabbits as she can on her own, while her followers clean up the stragglers. Their ultimate goal is to open a path to the kitchen so that they can secure foodstuffs and supplies (the kitchen has been used as a hospital so many times in the recent past, a lot of medicines have been stocked there). Daiyousei's is to advance with her team; push forward as much as possible while protecting Meiling's flank. The glasses fairy has authority over all of the defended stairwells. A difficult task as she can only be in one place at a time, but her role is strictly to defend. All she has to do is organize these fixed positions and reinforce them as casualties rise. At this point the most important thing is to halt the rabbit's advancement. A prolonged battle favors the Scarlet Household, and procuring every advantage as possible is the most-essential basics of warfare.

Hopefully Ulrika can sneak through as the offensive is made.

Meiling dives from atop the stairs, landing right in the middle of a group of entrenched rabbits. They pause in hesitation as they realize the insanity of the bull rush blitz they witnessed. Unfortunately even a hesitation was far too much time to allow the martial artist. In a flash she spins around, extending her leg and performing a wide sweeping kick. All of the rabbits in this group are hit, sent spiraling to adjacent walls, the steps, or the open hallway; most being knocked unconscious or greatly hurt. Meiling dashes forward, focusing on effortlessly finishing off those who were flung ahead of her. She leaves the rest to the fairies following in her wake.

After dispatching the rear guards of the group, she sprints down the hall in search of the next encampment. Around a corner she happens upon a team of reinforcements, something of perhaps fifteen rabbits, well over twice the size of the team that was holding the bottom of the stairs. This encounter is too sudden for the rabbits; the last thing they expected was to run into an enemy before reaching the stairs. Meiling on the other hand...

Charging forward, Meiling leads with her elbow as if it's a spear. Nailing the squad leader and the foremost rabbit in ranks, she extends her qi and creates a shock wave blast, hurling the rabbits in all directions as if they're bowling pins. This should be enough for the fairies to clean up, but behind this squad there is another, and they won't be taken by surprise as the previous.

By the time Meiling realizes more suddenly obstruct her path, the rabbits already have their rifles ready to fire. However, their formation is poor and only the foremost three shoot. They stand as they aim, obstructing the line-of-sight of all the rabbits behind them. Poor discipline and a costly mistake. The first volley the youkai dodges by falling to her knees; the bullets harmlessly pass overhead and pepper the far wall at the intersection. She then dashes forward, taking one step in advance then quickly changing direction towards the wall. The rabbits try to follow with their sights, but with Meiling zigzagging they can't get and adequate firing opportunity, blasting the wall and flooring but no redheaded youkai. Meiling takes out the front row with a racking backhand, and proceeds with close quarters combat to dispatch the rest. The rabbit's two weeks of harsher training are no match for the decades of practice and experience of Hong Meiling. After that group is down she charges forward again with the kitchen as her destination.

Or she would have, but yet another squad of reinforcements await down this bloodied hallway. Before she can assess the craziness of this situation, they're already prepared. Unlike before, _this_ group is in proper formation. Those at the front form a file across the whole hallway, on their knees so as the ones behind them have a proper line-of-fire. That's 12 guns aimed not just at Meiling, but the entire width of the hallway. It'll be a blanket barrage that can't be simply avoided.

The squad leader orders, "Fire!"

Only a split second before they do, Meiling finds her path of escape, a closed door leading to one of the fairy bedrooms. She charges, but not before the order is issued and bullets fly. Nearly is she quick enough, but a single projectile tears through her shoulder right before she breaks into the bedroom.

Behind cover, Meiling has a moment of recovery. Lunarian guns may look a little silly, but they are far from a joke. The youkai has been beaten and bruised plenty of times, but just a single bullet from their rifles blew away a sizable chuck of flesh. But the hardened warrior can deal with an injury of this level. It looks terrible, but Meiling's martial arts training has prepared her for worse. Still, that might not be the case for a direct hit. Being shot in the chest or the head will likely prove fatal. Avoiding would be simpler if they were out in open air, but the narrow halls of this mansion are of great advantage to their firearms. Meiling's previous approach of blind rush is no longer favorable.

She can do better than this, Meiling thinks as she gets her breathing under control. Cirno is far scarier, and she knows this firsthand because they've battled each other every day since she was hired. But not only that, Meiling herself is scarier than what she's displaying now. These days of training with Cirno has taught her much about herself. Her abilities, her limits, and her true nature. For as long as she's lived she strives herself to be peaceful, cheerful, and of good spirits. But her inherent nature is completely the opposite. She still believes it is her choices and her actions that define her as a person, not her blood. However, no matter what, her blood will be a part of her. Hasn't her life to this point proven that she is a good person? She doesn't rely on her destructive nature, and for the longest time she's ran from it, but being with Cirno has taught her perhaps the greatest lesson of all. To control it. To harness it. And maybe even refine it. The same energy source which can be used to destroy miles of landscapes and kill millions of people, can it not also be used to light even more homes and keep all of those families warm? Being evil or good isn't equated by using or not using that power, but using it with or without discipline.

Meiling's eyes fade to the color of crimson. The muscles on her arms, shoulders, back, legs, swell and her overall frame grows. Starting at her abdomen, her skin transforms and hardens, slightly changing color as it's highlighted a pale shade of green. It reaches to her thighs, biceps, and neck. It's scaly, hard yet smooth, yet still not enough to make her appear anything than human (in form). Her hands grow, fingers slightly longer, but she doesn't grow the talon-like nails she did before, when blinded by rage fighting Cirno that first time. Some of her teeth are replaced by flesh-ripping fangs, but if she smiles it's still as beautiful as always. This isn't the monster who lost control and attacked Cirno on her first day as Meiling's partner, but a woman who has come to accept the parts about herself she hates the most, turning them from something ugly and grotesque to what she would be proud to wear upon her mantle. This is the Meiling who hasn't forgotten the kind person she has come to be, but also learned of the destruction and devastation her race was known for throughout legends. She is Hong Meiling, centered and complete.

She may be taller now, but at least she has yet to worry about banging her head passing through the door frame. Leagues different than before, at a distance she still appears very much human. Only those who know her well will be able to tell a difference at a glance. Those rabbits will have no clue what coming at them, though they might wonder why her clothes are now three sizes too small for her. Now she kinda looks like Cirno when she tried on Sakuya's old maid uniform. How strange the ways of the world.

Peeking her head around the corner, Meiling sees the rabbits covering for each other, gradually moving into position so they could storm in on the room the youkai's occupying. Her transformation took a little while, so they must think she's barricading herself and building ample coverage for a "last stand" type shootout. No, that isn't her plan at all. In fact it won't be much different than before, but instead of charging in like a bull, she going to crash upon them with all the weight and force of a blue whale.

But first she has to deal with those guns. Her skin might be several times harder, but she still doesn't want to test it against those bullets that so easily hurt her before. Well, those bullets are only as dangerous as the ones pulling the triggers, but even then they're pretty worthless if they can't be aimed properly. If it's an attack of that nature, how about she do something to trouble their senses?

At this point calming herself through breathing techniques is pointless. It was sad to see one aspect of her martial arts be thrown out the window when Meiling changes, but she's come to learn it's something she better does without. In it's place she merely breathes as deeply as she can, drawing in as much oxygen as possible. With her lungs filled she's learned quite a few more tricks. Her most simplistic is also her most favorite.

When not properly prepared, this move can make her lightheaded and even faint if she goes overboard. If she were to succumb completely to rage she could do this effortlessly, but freedom _and_ power come at a taxing price. Once she's strengthened herself internally, she makes her move.

Meiling roars.

Nothing more, nothing less. With her transformed body and enhanced lung capacity, this is no simple battle cry. It's as if she's a beast a kilometer tall, a mountain in weight, and as ferocious as the great serpent who's long enough to circle the entire world. All this echoed in the hallways of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

It's eardrum rupturing force demands that all who hear fall to their knees, covering their ears. Especially horrible for the rabbits with their fantastic hearing. It could take them a very long time to recover, not that they'd get anything more than a couple of seconds.

In a flash she's gone from the safety of the room to the middle of the hall. If any of the rabbits weren't holding their ears from the audio torment and instead looking forward, it would have looked like Meiling appeared from the air.

Their formation is in disarray, and for the most part they've pretty much forgotten about their guns. The martial artist takes a stand and spreads her legs wide. Focusing her qi in her abdomen, she let's it circulate through her chest, into her back, shoulders, and arms, and finally into her hands. At that point she brings her hands together, and thrusts forward with a double-palm strike, well short of reach of the rabbits. But at that moment she releases her built up energy.

_Fragment Wave!_

A fountain of qi explodes from her hands. A basic amongst basics in her martial arts training and qi manipulation, this unrefined burst of energy is a quick forward thrust with high piercing qualities. At it's normal output it only reaches three arm-lengths at best. However, with Meiling's empowered state the amount of energy she can gather at her disposal, it's effect is catastrophic. Everything before her is blow away. However many dozens of rabbits remain, they're all sent hurling down the hall, crashing into any and every hard surface with which their bodies come into contact. Likewise, the building itself doesn't fare much better. It's as if a large and heavy anchor has been dragged along, ripping apart and tearing into the floor, walls, and ceiling. From the point of Meiling's double-palm strike, to the rear the mansion appears to be fine, but up ahead it's worthy of being condemned. Had they not been invaded, Remilia would never forgive this level of damage (and that's saying a lot).

Meiling takes a moment to recuperate. Not that she needs to. Behind her, two squads of rabbits lay bruised and beaten, and ahead is a sizable fraction fairing much worse. In total that's around 30 invaders, all of whom must have been on their way to reinforce that team besieging the stairs. If the Lunarians are sending this many to the front lines, then Sakuya has severely underestimated the numbers they'd use to capture the Scarlet Devil Mansion. After all, if Meiling's team is dealing with this large a group, the other must be as well!

Against all Odds

Only moments after Meiling received the order to advance, so too does Daiyousei. Unlike the haphazard youkai, the greater-fairy needs to proceed methodically. She edges up to the stairs, careful to keep her head down and keep from getting shot from below. Currently the rate of fire is low, as the rabbit are the worst exposed and in danger of being hit by magic. It's a bad position, but they have little choice. Still, they're oddly quiet. It's as if they're waiting for something.

If they were in a stalemate that would be one thing, but it's as if they're preparing to make a coordinated push. They're working out a plan just the same as Daiyousei is. The rabbits are by far stronger than fairies, so if they build a momentum that could quickly spell the end of the invaded. Leaving them to build a strategy isn't in the fairies best interest, so Daiyousei better come up with a plan before them.

Something immediately comes to mind. It isn't the prettiest way of fighting, and far from the safest, but it cuts away the rabbits' advantages and levels the playing field as much as possible. Daiyousei gathers her team and tells them her idea. Between Meiling and her, the great fairy has the most support, a squad of 15 maids who are slightly stronger than most. They've worked with Meiling and helped protect the mansion in the past. It's like the youkai and fairy switched subordinates as the martial artist got stuck with the domestic workers. Well, it helps even things out as Meiling is a one-man-army in her own right, and Daiyousei needs all the help she can get.

Once the strategy meeting is over, they all agree and follow their kinsman's lead. Readying herself mentally, Daiyousei moves in close and hugs three of the other fairies. Cirno and Meiling aren't the only two to have been training, Daiyousei has been working hard so as to keep up with her best friend. The group of four fairies suddenly disappear.

Right behind the entrenched rabbits, those four reappear. It wasn't speed, or stopping time, or anything real complicated. It was simple and basic teleportation. However, instantaneous movement is a rare talent. While it can be mimicked in a number of different ways, this authentic gift is Daiyousei's, free to command.

Led by the tall fairy, the others ambush the rabbits by spraying magic, the surprise attack immediately taking three of the unsuspecting gunmen out of commission. Realizing the threat to their rear, the rabbits turns and point their rifles at the small group. Before they can fire, Daiyousei teleports again, but this time appearing right before the rabbits. She tackles the lead rabbit, dragging her to the ground and wrestling so the rabbit can't get off a single shot. The other three fairies quickly follow suit, moving in to super close quarters where their rifles would be useless. Unfortunately they are four and the rabbits are more. Fortunately, once this battle became a dirty brawl, the fairies from upstairs charged down in a flood.

There was biting, hair pulling, scratching, name-calling and all other manner of disgraceful fighting. Comparing the fairies to the rabbits was like a group of gradeschoolers to highschoolers. It shouldn't have even been a match. However, the fairies had numbers. The wrestling wasn't one on one, with two or even three fairies per rabbit. Still, the rabbits should have been big and strong enough to handle the fairies even in this manner. The difference was made with the inclusion of Daiyousei.

Daiyousei is shorter than a moon rabbit by only a few centimeters. As far as strength is concerned, one couldn't keep up with Cirno the tomboy's recklessness unless they've run themselves ragged following her tracks. Nobody could keep up with the ice fairy as well as Daiyousei. It wasn't much cleaner than the other fairies dirty fighting, but at least the great fairy is experienced enough to know what can work. There was kicks, headbutts, kidney punches, and elbows flying every which way. Dai-chan can scrap with the worst of them, and she proved so by knocking out enough rabbits to completely turn the tide of the brawl.

By the time it's over all the rabbits have been restrained and all their weapons taken away. The fairies had the idea to use the rabbit's guns for themselves, but for some reason they couldn't get the weapons to fire. Still, they decided to use them. At the very least they can use them as clubs.

A resounding victory behind them, that was just a single battle while the war still rages. The stairs and second-floor access is in complete possession of the fairies. Now they need to continue to push forward, if not to cover Meiling's flank but to also give enough of a distraction so that Ulrika can go unnoticed all the way to the library. Daiyousei worried about her human friend, so she's going to give it the very best she can.

Cautiously the team approaches the bend. Peeking around the corner, Daiyousei only sees an empty hallway. A fairy is about to pass around her when the great fairy signals it's clear, but nearly tackles her junior to prevent her from entering out in the open. Ordering her subordinates to lay low, Daiyousei checks the hallway again.

Something is odd. Her mind is flashing a red siren alarm, yet her eyes don't recognize the reason. It takes nearly a minute of careful observation, but finally she sees it. Most of the doors in the hallway are cracked open. As a senior ranking maid (promoted not because of how long she's been employed, but because most fairies can handle only basic tasks) she knows that all the doors are to be closed after cleaning is done. If they're cracked open now, it's only because they've been opened after they were cleaned. That is to say, they've been recently opened. The rabbits are hiding in ambush. But an ambush can only be set if they know a force is approaching, so how did they know? Then she remembered, moon rabbits are telepathic. The combined strength of all the fairies in her group probably couldn't amount to enough to kill a moon rabbit, so that melee was won by knocking them unconscious and restraining them. While they seem inactive right now (Daiyousei can look back and see the captured group), at least one of them must be conscious, reporting the fairies movements to the rest of the rabbits. If Daiyousei had not picked up on it, that could have ended very badly for them.

So now, what to do about this ambush? This hallway isn't the only way to reach the stairs. It'll take longer, but if they circle around they can approach from another direction. If Daiyousei chooses to build a defense at this intersection, they could be cut off from another path and suffer being attacked on two fronts. The rabbits would slice through them like butter if allowed the chance. No, she has to do something about these entrenched gunmen.

A roar billows throughout the mansion. It's like the wail of a beast, angry and wrathful, woken from it's slumber with it's sole intent on punishing those who caused it. Daiyousei herself has to fall to her knees and cover her ears. This cry is so loud and piercing, it feels like every bone in the fairy's body is vibrating. Looking behind her, the others of her squad have to do the same. But she also sees something of note; the bound and restrained rabbits are screaming out in pain. Sure it's loud, but to cause this much anguish? It took only a moment to realize it, but those large upright ears of theirs must magnify the amplitude of the roar. And if this is happening to the rabbits in captivity...

Daiyousei sprints down the hall, teleporting every few steps so that she may proceed even faster. The roar ongoing, the other fairies realize their leader's intentions and they do the same. How can such people move about freely in such terrifying a condition? Because to them it's not terrifying at all. While it may sound like a beast, to them it's gentle and warm. A kind and endearing person who watches over them and ensures their safety. It's the person who's always protected this house, and all those who live within it. It's Hong Meiling, and she's sounding the alarm of counter attack, the song of changing tides.

About halfway down the hall, already past several dozen doors that have been cracked open, undoubtedly hiding rabbits within, Daiyousei bursts into one of the rooms. The opening door slams into the besieged gunman, knocking her to the floor and the weapon out of her hands. The great fairy acts fast. Lifting the gun stolen from one of the captives, she pounds it on top of the rabbit's head. Her greater-than-normal fairy strength is enough to completely knock out the Lunar Invader, the rabbit's body going limp and and twitching in spasm.

Unfortunately the gunman covering the door wasn't alone. Inside the room are an additional three rabbits. Realizing this, Daiyousei moves fast, clubbing the remained in a brutal and savage manner that she'd like to soon forget. It's only at this point does she realize herself how scared she is. How serious this threat is to all their lives. Daiyousei has faced many dangers in this land of Gensokyo, and perhaps more than she realizes after the conclusion of last month's incident, what is now before her is prejudice and a discriminate hate. An enemy, a solider, an army. A battle with this many individuals isn't something that's normal within Gensokyo. This is a war.

Meiling's roar ceases.

If Daiyousei stormed a room with this many rabbits, the other fairies must have done the same. But they're not as strong as her and couldn't have dispatched them as quickly. They must need help! Before defeating her enemy, Daiyousei must protect the others under her care. Even if the monstrous roar has come to an end, the rabbits will likely take a minute or so to recover. She needs to help the other fairies before then.

Daiyousei teleports, entering into one of the previously passed rooms.


	19. Forces which carve Destiny

True Colors

Guns fire and bullets fly as Adala flees down the hallway. After her short conversation with Cirno, the warg familiar had a difficult inner-deliberation as to whether or not search for her meister. Unfortunately the animal's path soon crossed with the rabbits, and ever since she's been on the run. She hasn't been able to escape the basement level, and now she must surely be the only Earthling remaining on this floor. The rabbits are organized and quick to pursue. It's only a matter of time until she's cornered.

If there's one advantage for which Adala is grateful, it's that her four legs prove to be much faster than the rabbit's two. She's far too quick for them to get a precise aim, so all their shots haven't even been close. Adala thought that if all she did was run, they'd eventually grow tired of the chase and simply leave her be, but the persistence with which they pursue hint to a very deadly conclusion. These aren't simply bandits or robbers, but a force of extermination, an army. They will continue to hunt every single soul within the Scarlet Devil Mansion until there isn't a one left. All the more reason why she must be reunited with her meister and flee this place as soon as possible.

Rabbits appear from across the bend in the hallway ahead. Adala doesn't waver, continuing to charge right ahead as the rabbit ceaselessly to fire. Nearly effortlessly she weaves between the bullets and breaks through their formation, and at the intersection has a choice. There are three directions she could choose: continue forward down the same hall, turn from where the rabbits appeared, or go in the direction the opposite of that. If rabbits appeared from one path, others likely follow somewhere behind. Going the opposite direction and straight ahead each carry equal risk, and if the warg knew the layout of this floor she'd know exactly where she should head. It's only been four days since she came to this mansion, so proper directions have yet been committed to memory.

From further ahead another team of rabbit turn the corner. Going straight is no longer an option. They'd have her surrounded. She turns left.

Bullets continue to rain from her rear, but she's nimble enough to keep from being an easy target. This current hallway has a turn up ahead, a wall blocking all directions but right. Seeing as it's her only choice, at the end of the hall she turns right.

Of course she had a bad feeling about it.

Ahead only lies a dead end. They've cornered her! Apparently they've come to know this basement level better than her and somehow coordinated with each other so they could spring this trap! This is bad. The number of the hunters currently tailing her lie somewhere between four and six. Now that running is no longer an option, she has to face these numbers on her own. How well will she fare against these invaders? Adala doesn't know, but she won't go down without a fight!

A little ways down, before the dead end, there's an armoire with a vase and mirror decoration atop it. She takes cover behind it. Of course this is the most obvious place she could hide, but the rabbits will have to come down the hall if they want to have a clean shot at her, and as they have so proven, she must be eliminated. Once they get close Adala can strike. It may not be enough, but at least she can take a few down with her.

The rabbits know this chase is about to come to an end. Adala can see one of them peek her head around the corner. There's no visible means of communication that she makes with the others, but in unison they breach the corner and form in a tight formation, guns all pointed to where Adala hides. Their efficiency is thorough and cruel.

A shadow follows behind them. They haven't seemed to have noticed, but a foreign presence has infiltrated their ranks. With absolute invisibility and stealth, this creature brings it's hands around the rear-most rabbit's mouth. It takes hold, and the other hand grasps the back of the rabbit's head. With all it's strength the figure twists. As the rabbit's head is forcibly turned in the opposite direction, the loud "snap" is heard from even Adala's position. The rabbit loses all signs of life, instantly collapsing under her own weight. The others notice immediately, but it's already far too late.

What Adala witnesses is unjust, cruel, and indiscriminate. Like a whirlwind the dark figure descends upon them. The nearest rabbit's rifle is knocked out of her hands, then she's grabbed by her wrist, spun around by the submission lock, and then receives a blow in her shoulder. A "snap" not nearly as loud as a broken neck results, but the scream by the rabbit easily drowns it out and sends shivers down everybody's spines.

It continues as such. A palm trust breaks the nose of another rabbit. A downward stomp breaks a tibia, followed by a swift knee bending an arm in the wrong direction at the elbow. A rabbit readies her rifle and takes aim. The figure grabs another who's still upright and performs a stranglehold. Turning, the figure uses the rabbit as a shield. A bullet is fired, piercing into the flesh of one of her fellow Moon Dwellers. Aghast at her error, the rabbit is no match for the figure that steals the rifle from her grip. Spinning on it's heel, the figure nails the rabbit on the side of her face with her own gun, spitting out blood and falling to the floor. The figure won't let this be the end, and delivers the _coup de grâce_ with using the rifle one more time, slamming it down crushing the rabbit's jaw, the whole body jerks upward in reflex. After that the body shows no more life, motionless as blood oozes out of her mouth.

At least two of the rabbits lie dead, the others unconscious or incapacitated from bodily harm. The rabbit shot by her teammate moans as she clutches her wound, somehow survived. The figure mounts the rifle, takes aim at the rabbit's forehead, and pulls the trigger. Only a faint "click" is heard and the gun refuses to fire. Seeing as the device is of no further use, the figure drops it and turns it's back to the pile of rabbits.

"Palmprint or DNA recognition triggers," it's the voice of a woman, "I should have known."

The woman continues directly towards where Adala hides. The warg senses the figure approaching, and calmly reveals itself from hiding. The two face each other, staring the other in the eyes. Then Adala bows her head.

"_Mein meister_."

"I didn't want to kill anyone," Ulrika scolds. "The more bodies I pile the more likely I'll be discovered."

Ulrika motions her head, signalling to Adala to follow.

"_Meister_, should we not kill the witnesses?"

The rabbit with the dislocated shoulder suffers through the pain and the tears, reaching for her gun with her only usable hand. She picks it up and points it at the human, but with the use of only one arm her aim is pathetically unsteady. If she dares pull the triggers the rifle will likely fly out of her hands.

Ulrika simply walks past her.

"The damage is already done. Moon Rabbits share a telepathic link with each other, something I wasn't aware of until a few minutes ago. That's how they cornered you so well."

Adala is surprised, "You were following me?"

"I was following them, seeing what all the commotion was about. Imagine my surprise when I found out they were chasing you. Tell me, why didn't you just hide in the ballroom?"

"_Meister_, I was worried! I thought that-"

"_You_ worried about _me_?" Ulrika's voice displays great displeasure, taking a low tone that's nearly a growl. "Adala, you are so much weaker than I, and yet you dare say that you were worried? This act of _meister_ and _familiar_ is only that. You were only sent here as a go-between with the others. A messenger. Don't go mistaking that role for something it's not."

Bearing the scolding, Adala lowers her head in whine. "What are you doing down here, then? If you wanted to keep your cover, you shouldn't be here in this dangerous place!"

Suddenly Ulrika takes a crouched position, lowering her head. She waits a moment then swiftly runs down the hall, turning a corner then taking cover at the path's edge. Adala follows. After waiting for a moment, rabbits sprint down their old path, leading directly to the dead and injured rabbits. They completely missed the pair hiding in their blind spot and carelessly pass them by.

"Sakuya needed someone to sneak into the library and retrieve something for her," Ulrika speaks when it's clearly safe to do so. She sighs, "It's hard to play docile, be useful, and keeping the casualties as low as possible all at the same time."

The human rises, continuing down her path, with the warg in tow.

"I don't understand," Adala admits. "Why must you try so hard. If you must make concessions, why not obliterate every moon rabbit before you? Is not your goal-"

"That's enough, Adala. So as to never be overheard, some things must never be spoken. In private or otherwise. As for the rabbits, that was the order."

Cawing at the notion, "But none order you, _meister_!"

"Relax, I misspoke. It was, our _agreement_. Compromise. I've made a deal."

It seems much is being kept from _meister_ and pet.

"A deal? With whom?"

Ulrika waves it off, "It's nothing for you to be concerned with. I still have to get to the library, and it's much harder for two people to sneak around than it is for one. Go back to the ballroom and hide in there, and if the rabbits have pushed that far then flee into the labyrinth. It's far more confusing down there than it is up here. I doubt they would even dare to follow you. And if they do, follow my, Cirno, and the other one's scent. It will lead you to Flandre's room. If it looks bad enough, wake her up. I highly doubt it will get that bad though. This 'invasion' should soon be over."

Meiling's roar takes place shortly thereafter.

Not who was before

Since she got big, she finally realizes, Cirno's had the same dream over and over. The broken woman, the path she must take, and the coming of a rival and friend. Every night it was the same field covered in snow, the same conversation, and always awakened with sweat covering her face. Since waking up alone and Daiyousei disappeared (she was at the Scarlet Devil Mansion), to the day of the funeral, to being chased out of the human village, to working as a guard and up till two days ago, Cirno's had the very same dream.

Last night, that dream changed.

She stands on top of a hill. The sun has sunk and the sky is cast a deep red. Few clouds loiter about the heavens and the light that remains highlight a frightening scene. Hundreds of thousands lay dead at her feet. They are knights, donned in armor of steel plate and chain mail, silver representing one faction and black the other. One kingdom versus another, perhaps good versus evil. Whatever the case, all lie dead.

There's a stirring to Cirno's side. Right next to her is a man in regal armament. Unlike the others, his silver armor is highlighted in gold trim. Underneath his helmet he wears a crown. This man is the king of one of the armies. In his belly lies a spear, piercing through him to the point where it's balanced on both ends. He won't live for long; there's nothing Cirno can do.

Tears spill from her eyes, but she doesn't know why. She's never met this man before, but all the same it feels like she's lost someone important. Like that broken woman whom she knows is someone dear, so to did Cirno share a relationship with this king. Even if her mind doesn't remember who this may be, her heart does and it weeps.

She wipes away her tears with her hands, but as she does she notices something horrible. They are covered in blood. Up too her elbow, deep red blood covers them as a whole, as if she doesn't even possess skin but only blood. In fright she turns, trying to discover what could have caused this, and very quickly she finds out. On her other side, opposite of the king, a black knight lies dead. His face is nearly identical to the king's, but he wears no crown. And also unlike the king, the cause of his passing isn't immediately apparent. What killed him? There lies no weapon. The king's death is of the spear, but what of this knight? No evidence exists. What had split his shoulder and chest?

Then she realizes it; the blood on her hands. _She_ did this; Cirno. Cirno has killed this man who killed the king. But how was that possible? She has no weapons, nothing that could have possibly pierced that thick metal armor and sliced him dead. Does this mean to say she did it with her own bare hands? Cut steel and render flesh? Utterly impossible!

She screams. Cirno doesn't know how it's true, but it is. Cirno killed this man, this knight next to the king. Aside from how, why? And what's more, she's killed more. Many more. Many many many more. The images flash before her eyes; the maiming and the killing. Cutting them up, ripping them apart, the faces of the men as they die. While she remembers what she's done, she doesn't remember what she felt. Was there bloodlust? Rage? Anger? Anything! Any kind of emotion? Did she kill these people with indifference? Without reason? Why can she remember the act but not the motive! She redoubles her scream.

Suddenly something else stirs. Through the blurry vision of crying eyes, she sees an upright figure, a man in armor nearly of white, a steel polished so highly it reflects light in an absolute brilliance. He rushes through this field of the dead, heading directly towards Cirno and the two fallen knights. As far as her eyes can see there is nothing but death, however, this man is the representation of life! The sole survivor!

He comes to the aid of his king, not even tossing a glance at Cirno. The two of them speak, mouths moving, but the woman with bloodstained hands cannot hear a single word. Their conversation is short, not more than a couple of exchanges. The man turns away from the king not long for this world. He himself starts to cry, but he pounds his fist into the ground and forces himself to stop. He rises and faces not the lord to whom he swore an oath, but to Cirno of bloodstained hands and killer of many.

Taking her hand, he starts to forcibly drag her away. At first she goes willingly, but she doesn't want to leave him, the king for whom she feels this sorrow. Realizing she's stopped, the man pulls at her again, moving only a meter before she puts a stop to it. He turns and yells at her, but like before Cirno can't hear. He tries to pull but this time gets nothing. To Cirno he says,

"...can't stay here."

Finally, a voice! But he said so much before the words could be heard. That she couldn't remain is so very little of what was spoken. While she now knows what he's trying to do, she doesn't know why it's important. "Important?" Is it really? Is Cirno not a free person allowed to go wherever she pleases? Why does she suddenly feel protected, almost like as a piece of property? With only those three recognizable words, it felt as if she came to understand something. Something very important and about herself.

_You are a treasure._

Treasure

"...a treasure," Cirno mumbles within the confines of captivity.

Thinking she's heard something, Toyohime looks back towards her prisoner. Checking to make sure that she's still pressed between the blades and that the Sword of Gion is still safely planted into the ground, the princess turns back to her original concern.

A squad of maybe 30 rabbits remain outside the front entrance, the remaining 270 or so inside clearing the mansion. Toyohime stayed behind as sub-commander, ready to take full leadership of this operation if something happens to her sister or she's otherwise preoccupied. While they believe nothing on this planet could be a threat to them, it's still irresponsible for both of the highest ranking commanders to be in the field at the same time. If left to their own devices even the rabbits could find a way to screw up this expectantly easy assignment.

Reisen had been knocked out good when she was charged into by Cirno. The same goes for the two who were guarding the gate. While out of commission, they'll survive.

"If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight," Toyohime muses at the (bed)side of her pet.

"I'm okay hime-sama," Reisen replies, blushing from ear to ear at the attention and affection she's receiving. "I was just taken by surprise, that's all."

Cirno watches this with a calm intensity. Her facial expression betrays no rise in emotion, but her hair and eyes shine a brighter hue. Slightly do her icicle wings grow larger.

"You care so much when someone you know gets hurt," Cirno tells them, "but you don't seem to care at all when those very same people butcher others in the name of nothing."

"Her life is greater than theirs," Toyohime flatly states. "If it was someone of importance, even I might weep at the loss of an enemy."

"All lives are equal," responding, Cirno turns her head towards the mansion. The tarp has been torn down and she can see inside. Curly hair with freckles' body hasn't even been moved. The fairy just lies there, cold, with no more blood to bleed. If something happens to a fairy, normally their bodies dissolve into magic and are later reconstructed. What the Lunarian Rifles have done to her has broken that cycle, disconnected a vital law from which the world is governed, committing an affront against nature.

"The naive words of a child," Toyohime snorts. "All lives carry different weights. Is the life of a king equal to that of a beggar? A soldier to a lord? A rabbit to a Lunarian?"

Reisen shivers at those words.

"It's because people delude themselves otherwise that they strive for things they cannot possibly achieve. If you all surrendered that fairy right there would still be alive, and the rest of your friends wouldn't be getting slaughtered right now."

"She never had the chance to surrender," Cirno corrects the princess. "You all charged in here shooting. Never announcing yourself, never declaring your intentions. My friend was murdered in cold blood for no reason whatsoever! Why wouldn't we jump to defend ourselves?"

"Then she's a victim of circumstance; an accident of probability. No matter how it came about you were given the option to surrender and you didn't take it. And now you pay the consequences."

All the rabbits suddenly shiver. Some even start to cry. Reisen starts to rise but recoils from her injury. Instead a different rabbit approaches and reports to Toyohime,

"Two rabbits have been killed, four others seriously and critically wounded."

The second in command's eyebrow twitches. Certainly she wasn't expecting that.

"This is a battlefield, we cannot expect to not take-"

The rabbits do it again.

"Seven more wounded!" a different yells. "Fifteen! Eight! Twelve!"

Over forty in a matter of seconds? Impossible! Toyohime is clearly becoming agitated.

"Yorihime-sama is fighting against the leader! It's that invader, Remilia Scarlet!"

Tapping her foot in impatience, it takes a moment for the princess to scan her memory, "Oh, I remember hearing about her. So that's what this is about. Revenge against that foolish little whelp that thought she could take over the moon. This should be over soon-"

From deep inside the mansion, as if it were a dark and treacherous cave, a monstrous roar resounds. It cuts the Lunarian's words short. Some of the rabbits drop to their knees in fear, holding their ears against the unpleasant sound. It must be much worse coming from inside. Maybe they're share a sense of pain through their telepathic link? Even the mighty and haughty Watatsuki no Toyohime can't keep the unshakeable ruthless dictator act any longer.

"What is this?" she yells.

Cirno knows this and knows it well. Her friend and sparring partner, Hong Meiling, has gotten serious. The foe she's fought as an equal, winning and losing an almost even number of bouts. If Cirno herself managed to hold the sister at bay, Meiling will manage to cause an insurmountable amount of damage. This is the signal for the counter attack.

"More injuries!" a rabbit shouts. "Four! Fifteen! Twenty! Three! Six! It's too many to count!"

"Do not falter!" Toyohime orders. "Regroup! Have them gather together and hold their positions! I'll figure out what's going on!" Turning to Cirno, "Tell me! What is this?"

One might expect Cirno to be laughing, but her expression is till stern, a little bit sad, "That's the Guardian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Someone I even find scary at times. She's one of the nicest, kindest youkai I know. And she is mad. I thought I was the only one who could do that to her, but it seems you can make her get serious as well."

"What is she?" Toyohime again demands.

"Someone these rabbits cannot handle. You've brought hundreds of them with you. You should have taken thousands. If you're anything like your sister, you're probably the only one who can stop her."

Are these words honest? Toyohime finds it troubling that Cirno revealed as much so easily. Is this boasting, a feint, or a diversion? No, Cirno's notions and beliefs are childishly simplistic and honest. Toyohime imagines the captured would make a terrible liar. If Cirno is telling the truth and the rabbits can do nothing against this individual, than maybe the Lunarian should heed the blue woman's advice. But that in itself is unsettling. What would motivate her to tell the enemy how to defeat her very own army?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You asked, didn't you," there's a hint of humor in her voice. Returning to normal, "But you should stop this. If you continue something that cannot be taken back will happen."

Toyohime says nothing, but by her expression it's clear she's waiting for Cirno to elaborate.

"Remi may be little, but she is strong and smart. Your sister Yori went through the balcony, and Remi was right there waiting for her. I don't know what it is, but she's got a plan. She always does. Meiling is straightforward and earnest, and if you can manage to make her mad there's little that can stop her. Then there's Patchy and Flan-chan, and if those two are fighting you don't stand a chance."

"I don't know if you know this," says Toyohime, "but they tried to capture the moon once before. My sister fought back and defeated every single one of them by herself. Even if the rabbits can do little but delay, eventually she'll cleanse this entire mansion. And let's not forget, I'm here as well."

"But you'll have your hands full with me."

"I could just leave you and let-" then stops herself. Cirno didn't mean that the princess will have to watch the prisoner; any of the rabbits could do that. Speaking in future-tense, she meant that something is about to happen, as if they are about to fight. But that isn't possible, she's sealed by the Sword of Gion. Her hair might be glowing and magic seeping from her being, but it isn't possible to break free once the blades have shown themselves.

Wait. How is Cirno leaking magic in the first place? The Sword of Gion seals the power of the gods, making them no stronger than a normal human being. It should be impossible to even gather the slightest morsel of magic. Toyohime can feel it, the tremendous amount of power being restrained by the sword, but the sword should completely halt such processes of those sealed inside. What Cirno's doing now should be impossible!

Her eyes dart to the sword still implanted into the ground. In it's sheath of earth it shakes, vibrating tremendously as if it's very limits are being tested. What's worse is that it's slowly rising upward. If it completely falls out of the ground the blue woman will be unsealed!

Dashing to the sword, Toyohime takes it in her hand and pushes down with all her weight! The sword doesn't budge. In fact, she can feel her entire body slightly rise.

"What have you done?" she screams.

Try as she might, the Sword of Gion belongs to her sister, not to her. Toyohime doesn't know how to properly handle the magical weapon. If she did, she might find a way to prevent this. Certainly Yorihime couldn't have expected there be a way to break her very own seal from within.

At the moment the very tip of the sword is spit from the earth, the blades surrounding Cirno sink into the depths, returning to the host weapon as soon as the connection is disrupted. Once the seal is broken, all those present feel an intense pressure upon them. No longer able to support their own weight, all the rabbits fall to a knee. Only Toyohime can resist, but she can feel the pressure no less.

Cirno stands free, as if revered by all those on the ground before her. Leaking from the concentration of magical energy, she's enveloped in an aura; a gentle glow of azure. It tousles her hair in the silent night sky. The pressure has receded, but the rabbits yet move. They stare at her and their hearts fill with emotion. Before them is a creature of rarity, tremendously beautiful enriched by a saintly illumination. The sight is simply too breathtaking. Cirno is as lovely as the moon.

"Surrender, please. I don't want to have to hurt you."

The pained expression Cirno carries causes some of the rabbits to weep. They can't explain why, but somehow the concern is conveyed to them as if it were their own. Saddened by the loss of her friends, she's also just as hurt by the continued fighting. Somehow the rabbits can understand this. Perhaps a hiccup in their telepathic link with one another, somehow sensitive to the wild burst of magic to which they've been exposed. Like the kneeling, this too should pass.

"No," Toyohime's voice is haggard and deep, obviously strained from withstanding Cirno breaking the seal. Some of the rabbits recoil in fright. "I will end this right here, right now."

Unfolding her fan, she aims it right at Cirno. The rabbits rapidly flee, knowing full well the capacity it carries. Cirno forms one of her ice swords, the kind that's most defined and holds the strongest strength and durability. She takes a step forward and halts. A second sword is formed. It'd be a mistake to judge simply because it's a fan.

Cirno takes a step forward.

Toyohime swings her fan.

From the fan comes forth a mighty breeze. No ordinary wind, Cirno recognizes the immense threat it posses. She halts, braces herself, and blocks with her swords. It hits worse than a tornado. Her most powerful swords crumble into dust. Her body is assaulted by an intense condition and her feet lifted on the ground. The winds are so terribly loud that only Meiling's roar is close in comparison. Cirno's mouth hangs open as if she's screaming, but her voice is far drained out by the noise. As it is with wind, she's being assaulted by an invisible force, causing untold damage upon her. It's so terrible, even her clothes are vaporized.

And eventually it ends. The torrent of wind passes and Cirno's body returns to her control. Falling from her position, she somehow lands on her feet, but she staggers. It's difficult to keep her balance, but somehow she does. She continues to face down as she sways, gasping for air, as if undergoing a great recovery.

Yet Toyohime is terrified beyond words at the outcome, as if proven her most beloved truth to be proven a lie.

"Nothing happened?" Cirno suddenly rises, apparently completely unharmed by whatever was done to her.

"Impossible!" the princess screams.

Toyohime's fan is amongst the mostly highly advanced of Lunarian weaponry. On an atomic level, it can completely purify all mater of substance. A single wave of the fan can decimate ten square kilometers, about the same yield as the Earth's most powerful nuclear weapons. Even the land surrounding Cirno has been completely obliterated. It should be impossible that any living being could survive such an onslaught. Even a completely pure Lunarian would at least be ravaged by that blast.

Cirno's fist slams into the cheek of the princess, not waiting around while Toyohime's frozen in disbelief.

Completely off-guard, Toyohime is hurled into the far wall, her body passing right by the marked tombstone before crashing. The border of brick is completely blown away from the princess' velocity, and she is flung well outside the mansion's property. Toyohime hits the earth head first, tumbles, and eventually rolls to a stop. She lies motionless, face down in the dirt.


	20. The Title of The Strongest

The Power of Ten

If not for the brief flashes of light occasionally, it would appear that nothing exists within the observatory except the single moon rabbit who almost appears lost. She peers upwards, not at the beautiful nearly-full moon vastly magnified through the magic skylight, but something in between, something that doesn't seem to be there.

Suddenly two figures appear, a grown woman with long hair tied in a ponytail, and a child with bat-like wings. Yorihime holds Remilia by the wrists, while the vampire, fingernails nearly as long as her forearm, eyes glowing in crimson delight, is inching ever-closer to slicing the Lunarian's flesh. With great effort Yorihime manages to push the little girl away. Once separated, the two disappear again, moving so fast normal eyes can't see.

This has been happening for several minutes now. These ultra-high-speed exchanges have continued since combat began. Yorihime, without her sword, would rather avoid melee combat, but Remilia, smelling her disadvantage, wouldn't let the fight progress otherwise. Having tasted victory over the vampire before, Yorihime had calculated that even without the Sword of Gion she could still outclass Remilia in physical combat. However, what she's facing now is far, far outside her estimations.

Yorihime appears as her feet touch the ground, motionless for a second as she's perhaps catching her breath. Moments later she dives away, and within a hair's length does Remilia become visible again, with those nails crashing and destroying the place where the princess stood only an instant before. Yorihime continues to back away, no longer wishing to engage the vampire in this matter.

"What's the matter?" Remilia clearly taunts. "Where did your confidence from before go?"

This doesn't anger or even aggravate the Proud Lunarian, but she's still a bit hesitant with her response, "You weren't like this before."

"You mean when I went to the moon? Of course. At the time I was only at about 1/10 my full power."

"False bravado," Yorihime might say, but she's experienced a speed and strength that's several times greater than before.

"Do you not know from which species I am born? I am a vampire, and as a vampire I carry several weaknesses."

"Like the Sun."

"Precisely. During daylight hours I am at my weakest, and the ultraviolet rays can physically harm me. You can image that on the moon, where the same side always faces the Sol's star, I might be at a disadvantage. Add to that the moon's lack of an ozone layer and you can see as to how I would struggle."

So that somehow equated to currently being ten times stronger than she was. Even if that was _completely_ true, her power should still pale in comparison to the Lunarian Princess'. However, by revealing her true nature Remilia basically told Yorihime how to win. If she can finish this in a single move she might as well. Taking down the commander will basically end this battle, and thus the rabbits will no longer be facing danger.

Besides, this is also how she beat Remilia last time.

"Amaterasu Oomikamki! Erase the night from this world with your overpowering light!"

A pillar of light is born from behind her. Gradually it expands. A woman emerges from that light, dressed in saintly clothes, floating just above Yorihime's shoulders. Hands together in prayer, the woman intensifies the light, causing it to blind and expand at an impossible pace. The entire observatory is flooded with the purest white light; so bright it's even impossible to cast shadows.

For several seconds this magic lasts, until it fades and the night returns to it's normal darkness. Everything in the observatory is back to how it was. Yorihime stands alone. A distance away there is the rabbit, but other than that nothing remains.

"I guess she got vaporized," Yorihime tells herself. After looking around a moment and not finding anything, she signals to her aid, "Come on, let's get-"

"Above you!" the rabbit screams.

She doesn't have enough time to finish turning her head before the vampire crashes down upon her. Grabbed by the neck, Yorihime is victim to the full force of the tackle, breaking apart the flooring from the impact. Remilia, no worse for wear, squats on top of her, her fingers around the Lunarian's neck. Suddenly the vampire's hand begins to smoke. Amaterasu still resides in the princess' body, radioactive to the touch of a vampire. Grimacing, Remilia is forced to remove her grip and dive away, but not before raking the woman across the chest, digging those razor sharp nails into flesh.

"Aaaaa!" Yorihime screams initially, but then silences herself and kicks herself to her feet. "How dare you-"

"You mean how did I escape?" Remilia wasn't asked that. "This is my observatory where I can always view the moon. The windows have been especially designed and enchanted so that it's impossible for ultraviolet rays to enter. And it works both ways. When you started to chant I went through the trap door in the skylight. Amaterasu might be able to blow away any darkness, but her process is irrelevant if the filter isn't darkness-aligned. I have the most talented magician under my care, and I trust that her magic would sustain even your gods."

She's talking too much again, or maybe just bragging. As Remilia survived that must make what she said true, but it also indicates that Yorihime was intentionally led to this place so she could specifically fight the vampire. These conditions are too favorable to the Scarlet to be otherwise. Fighting the right enemy, at the right place, at the right time. Why does this entire invasion suddenly feel like a set up or trap?

Yorihime hates to admit it, but Remilia is currently faster and stronger. Physically at least. Amaterasu's power still dwells within the Lunarian, and she could fire that intense light as many times as she wishes. However, Remilia would just zip away and hide behind the glass again. While that option would be a waste of time, also does this current god make it impossible for the vampire to make physical contact. However, that's just skin-to-skin contact. Those long razor nails or hers can still cut her apart. The princess' clothing have already been shredded pretty good by Cirno, and now Yorihime has four long gashes around her chest. Worst yet the rake has drawn blood. First blood.

"Curse," Remilia's show and tell is over, "Curse of Vlad Tepes."

The blood Yorihime shed suddenly rises from the floor. It's unknown from where they came, but Remilia has thrown daggers at the princess. She leaps out of the way to avoid, but then realizes she wasn't the target of the bladed missiles. They hit the blood, splattering the droplets into a course mist. The mist then spreads, almost grows. Soon everything takes a red hue, drowning the color of the observatory to match.

Now the vampire turns her glance towards Yorihime, who covers her mouth at the defilement of her surroundings. In a way this could be fatal to the Pure Lunarian, but since this is her own blood she shouldn't have to worry about breathing in such filth. Not that she'd want to even if that was the case. It might be a good idea to take this outside.

As if reading her mind, Remilia zips in to a much closer distance. If Yorihime even thinks about turning her back, the vampire will strike with cruel efficiency. Not that the Lunarian is in a bad position or even at a disadvantage, but she'd rather not let herself be needlessly injured.

Remilia throws more of those knives. They're not particularly fast or difficult to dodge, but the attack just now seems only to be a precursor. Yorihime's right. In the wake of the knives droplets of blood follow. Clearly they're dangerous, as they expand in size and sizzle with magical energy.

On the moon Remilia fought with shadow magic. Amaterasu's light can't do anything against the blood, and neither can Ame no Uzume no Mikoto's dance (which rendered her impervious to shadow magic). However, she might have just the trick.

"Tragic born Kagu-tsuchi, return to you stolen by your father and claim your rightful power!"

She makes no effort to dodge the blood. As they come into contact with her body, they burst into flames. The more Remilia blast her with this spell, the greater the flames build. Realizing this isn't going to work, all the blood bullets suddenly spray in away directions.

"You caught on too fast," Yorihime teases.

The flames are yet too weak. If the vampire was stubborn and the blood built enough, the princess could flash-fry this entire mansion, burning everybody alive and instantly ending this mission. However, it would also destroy the mansion which Tsukuyomi wishes for them to seize. He'll probably be angry if it's been reduced to an ash heap. Unfortunately she hasn't collected enough blood to even deal with Remilia. She'll have to use a different god.

Blood magic is no longer a go. Remilia knew this wouldn't be easy, but the dizzying number of gods at Yorihime's disposal is indeed staggering. It's come to the point where she has to use something that can't be countered, but what exactly could that be? A few bags of tricks she knows that will work, but the conditions have to be met, and they have to be perfect. Now's not to time to be laying her best cards on the table.

"Divine Punishment, Young demon lord!"

Bright orbs suddenly appear, scattered throughout the room. Lights between them are drawn, intensifies, and eventually become powerful lasers. As they don't move they're elementary to avoid, but at the same time Remilia's spewing out a rain of pure magical energy. Yorihime can't hope to be defeated by something of this level. This is a spell used either to test the waters or out of desperation. It's simply a raw and somewhat savage exhibition of magical might without proper focus or direction. However, it is clearing the scarlet mist. Kagu-tsuchi will gain power the more his blood is returned to him, which included the non-attacking mist. This spell isn't directed to harming the princess, but covering for the vampire's mistake.

If that's the case, it's time for Yorihime to take the offensive.

"Kagu-tsuchi is beheaded and body split into eight. Born from his blood dripping from the blade, Kuroakami rises in birth!"

A blue serpent-like dragon is born and rises from Yorihime's back. It roars, and not unlike the roar of Meiling, and faces Remilia. With the mist cleared the vampire ceases her spell and turns her focus onto this newest god.

Anyone who fought in the last incident, aside from Remilia and Flandre, would find this dragon immediately familiar.

"Cast upon this battlefield your blessing, showering the unholy demon in the waters of divinity!"

It starts to rain within the observatory. Their isn't any clouds or real precipitation, simply rain. It showers down upon Remilia and Yorihime equally.

For a moment Remilia waits there, letting herself get soaked. At first there doesn't seem to be an effect. Looking at her hand, Remilia suddenly recoils in pain.

Screaming, she falls from her altitude and crashes into the ground. Writhing wildly, she continues to scream as if she's burning alive.

Yorihime touches down nearby, simply watching the event unfold. Perhaps because Remilia liked to talk and taunt so much, the princess kind of felt like doing the same.

"I've started to remember hearing a few myths I've heard about vampires. They have several weakness you see. Sunlight, crosses, garlic, and holy water. But that's not all. They also have an inversion to running water and rain. I thought this might be effective, but I had no idea it would work this-" she approaches Remilia.

Suddenly the vampire leaps and strikes, tearing through Yorihime's side with those razor nails. If Remilia was in that much pain, she'd never come close to striking the princess. That was Remilia's full strength and speed! She was bluffing!

"Normally that's true," the vampire explains, "normally when it's raining I can't even move. However, there's a trick to that you see. A vampire _can_ cross running water if they have soil from their birthplace underneath their feet. I might not have been born in Gensokyo, but I was born in this mansion. When I came here, I took the house, soil and all." She's also scattered the soil around Misty Lake so that she may cross at any point, but the rivers leading into the lake still pose a problem.

Yorihime clutches her side. The cut is deep, and it will hinder her movements, but it isn't fatal. The princess considers herself proud, but nowhere near the level of this vile bloodsucker. This is her own fault for trying to outdo Remilia in the most inane way.

"Kuroakami, cover all in white and freeze even blood which runs cold."

Answering with a roar, the dragon opens it's mouth wide and exhumes a magical force. Drastically the temperature drops, causing even one such as Remilia with a very low body heat to shiver. Yorihime seems fine, so perhaps the dragon protects her from her own conditions. That rabbit that's been hiding in the corner isn't so lucky. She'll likely freeze to death before Remilia, but Yorihime must have calculated that sacrifice.

It isn't the time or place, but Remilia remembers vividly the despair and overwhelming nature of the previous incident.

The temperature stops dropping. Screaming, the dragon suddenly starts to thrash around on Yorihime's back.

"What?" Yorihime cries, clearly not the cause of this disturbance.

Encroaching Inevitability

Meiling pierced through the rabbits like a scalpel.

Daiyousei held the advantage.

The rest are overrun.

Initially the glasses fairy was to cover one of the stairwells that weren't the starting point of the other two. A role strictly for defense, it should have been okay to cover the other positions and move around between them. The fairies held firm up to the point of Meiling's roar, but after the rabbits recovered the tide rapidly turned.

Less than half a dozen sieged the stairwell, and the fairies could handle that number. Entrenched warfare slowed combat to a crawl and greatly favored the weak in terms of survivability. The rabbits would fire and the fairies take cover. The fairies would cast magic and the rabbits would shrink away. This way of fighting was calm and calculating, like a tennis match between opponents of equal skill. However, that is not the case at all, and it was foolish for the glasses-commander to allow herself to think so.

It won't be long before the rabbit receive their full reinforcements.

Suddenly there is a lull in the shooting from the rabbit's side. Curious, glasses fairy leans out of her cover and peeks down the stairs. The rabbits are still there, but they're looking around behind them, a place invisible to those on higher ground. They're planing something, but what? This fairy team's role is to simply halt the progression. As long as they can do that not much else matters.

The fairy besides glasses voices concern. It's true, there's an anticipation in the air, a dread that can't quite be named. Like the mass receding of the tide before a tsunami. All know and feel that something very bad is going to happen.

A rabbit screams in cheer, greatly shocking the fairy flock. Soon a second rabbit yells, followed by another. They all do, rallying up their adrenaline in a war cry that shakes the very foundation of the second floor. All fairies become scared, glasses included.

They charge. In a bull rush the rabbits run up the stairs. Keeping the others from panicking, the glasses maid orders them to cast their magic in a full offensive. They do, hurling a cascade of multicolored, destructive magic right at the unsheltered rabbits. Without cover they prove to be easy targets, being blasted away after swallowing a solid spell. The first line are hit and fall down the stairs easily enough, but they are immediately replaced by another. Realizing their plan, glasses orders them to continue using their spells, to give the rabbits everything they got.

It's a suicide rush. The rabbits don't even bother shooting back with their rifles, simply sprinting up the stairs as quickly as possible. It's a deadly plan that will produce many casualties, but with enough numbers any barricade could be breached this way. At first the rabbit-side of the barricade only held about five rabbits. Currently running up and being knocked down number closer to fifteen, with signs that many more are waiting in line. Valiantly the fairies sling their spells as quickly and fiercely as possible, but their stamina can hold out for only so long.

Suddenly glasses spots a fairy running away. That's not one assigned to _her_ stairwell. Another must have fallen. If that's true then the rabbits already have a foothold on the second floor. They could be flanked at any moment!

Glasses orders, "Fall back!"

A rabbit reaches the top of the stairs. The fairy formation being breached, they take their sights off the rabbits otherwise advancing. Glasses hurls a ball of light into the invader's stomach at near point-blank-range. Upon impact, the injury simply fizzles. She's used too much of her magic and it's losing effectiveness. The same must be true with all the other fairies as well. It's hard to blame them, they couldn't have possibly expected numbers like this.

The rabbit aims right at the center of glasses' head.

Rabbit's tackled by a fairy, trips off balance, and together they tumble down the stairs. That fairy just saved glasses' life, but a sad fate awaits her at the bottom of the stairs.

This fighting is terrible, but what can she do but protect as many as she can? As soon as the rabbits reach the top of the stairs, they'll start shooting and turn the fairies into Swiss Cheese.

A gunshot rings, as the fairy from before must have been executed.

It felt as if the bullet ripped through her own heart. Perhaps one of the most horrible experiences one could endure is knowing that someone sacrificed their life for your own. Glasses will have to live with that for the rest of her life, whether that be years or only a few short minutes. But she can't let that hamper her. Many lives depend on her tiny shoulders, which must have been the very same thought that went through that heroic fairy's mind. She'll have to live up to those expectations.

"Fall back!" she repeats, this time without the scare and terror, but stern and confidence which are expected of a leader.

Instilling confidence of the others, they all acknowledge, casting one more round of magic before retreating.

Snowballing Disaster

She doesn't know this, but Daiyousei's lost her rear support. Her squad is engulfed in a slow and steady firefight in a long hallway, all of the combatants using the several rooms for support. Two of her team members are dead, while four others are injured, leaving nine currently scattered about over a half dozen rooms all preventing the rabbits from advancing. Normally this would be considered and absolute stalemate, but the key to overturning this situation has been Daiyousei herself. With her teleportation she can gain direct access to the rabbit's unguarded rear and take them out one by one. The bad thing is that the rabbits have figured it out as well. How she lost two of her fairies is that the rabbits had their guns ready and covering the interior of the room. She teleported right into an ambush and barely escaped with her own life. It all happened so fast, she didn't even realize that two of her friends were no longer of this earth until she'd caught her breath once she was back in safety. That tactic will work no longer. With no path of victory in sight, she can only fight the enemy before her, the seconds before becoming overwhelmed ticking dangerously closer.

Meanwhile Meiling has just finished cleaning up the kitchen. Groups of 10 to 20 rabbits pose no problem to how she is now. While she may be zipping through, she's completely unaware that the rabbits are maneuvering so they avoid the much stronger youkai as much as possible. They weren't completely able to anticipate Meiling's movements, but they've avoided direct confrontation as much as possible. She was a boulder crushing everything underweight, but if they avoided her altogether they'd have nothing to worry about. Remilia's gate guard thought she cleared everything in her wake, but just like a school of fish the rabbits retook their positions as soon as the threat had passed. The team of fairies tailing her had already been wiped out.

Too many have been injured trying to break into the library. The traps are far too intricate and impossible of someone of their level to bypass or dispel. Instead they simply quarantined the area, erecting a sturdy barricade and holding position until something decides to come out. The library is isolated and works only as a bunker. Even if they ultimately can't secure that one room, they'd still have the rest of the mansion for use in their mission. One might as well ignore the turtle hiding in it's shell.

All the while Sakuya awaits on the third floor, completely unaware that it's foundation is slowly crumbling underneath her. Sweat accumulates heavily upon her brow as stress beats on her physically. Her breathing is labored and her eyes want forever to close. Nowhere in her does she have the stamina for all this, and every uneventful second that passes sleep beckons to her. She knows she can't allow this, because if she does she might not awaken (from exhaustion, it's not like she's going to die). At the time her family needs her the most and she is so very weak. Once, and if, Ulrika returns with the Wizard's Glass then she should be active enough to stay awake, but until then every second is torture.

Fighting is fierce on the second floor, but the rabbits are steadily advancing. At it's heart the combat is most intense with the group led by the glasses fairy, but she's is only a single individual. The rest of the fairies fold like a house of cards. Certain groups have already secured access to the third floor, but they can't advance until the remained of the second is completely cleared. Meiling exists as a rogue element, but she can be in only one place at one time. Eventually she maybe be the only one left, and if that becomes so then what's the point in fighting? Even if they have to let some escape, the rabbit's goal is to secure the building, even if they can't obey Toyohime's order of complete annihilation.

Forces outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion continue to work. Eirin, Reisen, and Kaguya herself presently hurry to the mansion, knowing that they may be the only ones who could stop this madness. One might expect Eirin to protest the fugitive princess' presence, but a solid tactic of war was to let your enemy know where you're at and not be there. Eientei can no longer serves it's purpose as a hideout, so there's now nothing holding her there. It's still her home, but now the entire world has been opened to her. Come what may, that long life of hiding and being on the run will soon come to an end, one way or the other. She's almost glad.

Above the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a figure is in great shock to what she finds. Yukari Yakumo merely wanted to check in on the vampires after being scolded by Reimu, but to see full-fledged war was far beyond her expectations. Moon Rabbits litter the property and a battle clearly wages outside and in. Yet in the middle of it, Cirno shines like a brilliant star. A scene she remembers so well from the last incident, but this time the former fairy has become a beacon of hope rather than despair. They have time, very precious seconds and minutes, so the gap youkai doesn't need to make a move now. As quickly as possible she must gather forces and return to this place, putting an end to this precursor of a much more terrible invasion to come. Tsukuyomi himself has yet to make a move.

Beacon of Hope

"What are you?" Toyohime coughs as she picks herself off the ground. "What the hell are you!"

Cirno has 'borrowed' a roll of bandages from the rabbits who would dare not engage her. She's wrapped it around her chest and crotch, making impromptu underwear to replace the garments that were vaporized. With the modesty of a six-year-old, Cirno probably wouldn't have cared if she'd have to fight naked, but with her new humungous boobs flopping everywhere it probably wouldn't have been a lot of fun. She could have been knocked off balance, or tripped!

"I'm Cirno," she honestly has no other answer.

"Something like you can't exist on this planet," Toyohime proclaims. "Every creature born on this Earth have within them impurities. A decaying environment, a malignant society, basic human emotions, and even the very cycle of life and death all add to the impure that plague this planet. This fan can destroy all of that, yet why are you, a citizen of this Earth, still standing?" She screams, "Tell me!"

Cirno cannot answer the question, and little does she even understand it. Whatever that fan really does it didn't effect the blue woman in the slightest. Her clothes had been completely vaporized, so maybe the same was supposed to happen to her. But how could she explain that? She doesn't even know how she came to become big. She just doesn't know!

Anger only rises as the seconds pass with no response. In a fit, Toyohime throws her fan at the ground, completely abandoning perhaps the strongest manufactured weapon built within Lunarian Technology.

"I won't let you," Toyohime screams, her face so flush with anger that blood trickles from the corner of her mouth, "I won't let you destroy what my sister and I have built for ourselves!"

Cirno realizes that more's on the line than only their mansion. The way the Lunarian fears her master, what's her expected punishment if she fails? Slowly but surely all Toyohime's hate, rage, and inability to yield are starting to make sense. After all her talk of the righteous and the strong, she's merely convincing herself out of fear of the price which awaits failure. This reasoning Cirno can understand, and if Cirno can understand, she can do something about it.

"Second Line of Lunar Defense," Toyohime extends her arms wide, what look like Yukari's boundary fields opening behind her, "Regolith Trap!"

A foul greyish vapor leaks from the hexagonal spell fields, first engulfing Toyohime and slowly expanding outward. Rolling like a cloud on a dreary autumn afternoon, it's goal is clearly the shinning woman of blue. Whatever this cloud's purpose, it cannot be good.

Extending a hand, Cirno focuses her attention directly on her opponent. Glints from the reflection of moonlight each announce the creation of the icicle daggers. Dancing from the mass summoning of shards, it's like the moonlight's alive. Compared to the princess, in the view of the rabbits, it's as if Cirno is the one receiving the moon's blessing.

Cirno fires, her daggers rushing towards Toyohime like a horizontal waterfall. Unfortunately, just like a waterfall, once they slam into the cloud they break apart like water on a rock's surface. Some immediately bounce off, while others enter the haze, slow tremendously, and then break apart and dissolve. Cirno doubles her effort, multiplying the number of daggers she hurls at a time, but even the increased number can do little to hamper the expansion of the cloud.

Ceasing altogether, even Cirno can realizes this effort is wasted. While the expansion of the cloud is slow, it's extremely hazardous. If it can destroy her daggers without effort, what exactly would it do to her? Nothing pretty she'd imagine. However, as stated before it's growth is meager. If no attack can pierce it, the obvious option is to run away. Is this Toyohime's ultimate strategy, to defeat her or chase her away? Their objective is the mansion, not the occupants inside. It's the slow but sure method to achieve that, even if Cirno is counted as a casualty or no.

Cirno would never give up so easily.

Cirno's sword forms in each hand. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes, lowers her head, and bends down low. Her arms close around her chest, the blades hanging behind her. For a moment she waits, preparing herself mentally. Billowing towards her, the devouring cloud calmly inches closer. Cirno's eyes open, broadcasting a brilliant blue. She yells, a roar from deep within her soul. Taking a step forward she slashes, an impact so great a storm is born from the action.

The blast of wind produced from her dual swings assaults the cloud, a force so great the swords themselves shatter. Hit by the invisible gale, the cloud is indeed pushed back, but nowhere near what it should. The hurricane speeds hit something with the integrity of a brick wall. Of course a wall of bricks would crumble, but it's also as thick as the cloud is long. Against Cirno's twin slash Toyohime's spell proves the stronger.

Is this why this particular spell was chosen, this slow rolling juggernaut? Able to weather any attack, destruction incarnate which can topple any form of matter; is victory truly out of Cirno's reach, her only choices being ravaged by the cloud or to flee? No! She will stand her ground! For as long as she can, to keep this vengeful woman from harming any one of her friends! Besides, Cirno still has one more thing she can try. A trick she's thought up a while ago, but never had the time to practice. Impractical in her sparring session with Meiling, perhaps this is the most ample opportunity to conduct her experiment.

Cirno forms her strongest swords in each hand again. Standing up straight, she again closes her eyes and lowers her head. One sword is brought before her, as if to pray upon it as if it were a cross. Just like Cirno's own body, it starts to glow a gentle and lovely blue. Next she brings the other sword before her. There's something of a chain reaction, the two swords drawing close to one another producing a strong opposing force. Like two magnets of the same polarization trying to be brought together. Sparks of light, perhaps literally lightning, jumps back and forth between the two crystalline conjurations. Soon, so too does the offhand blade begin to glow. Once they both match the same color of blue, the shine intensifies, combining together and turning a silverish white. A storm brews between the woman's hands, causing great disturbance in the environment and sparks rapidly shooting everywhere. Since Cirno's become an adult, she's practically only displayed a single skill, to craft and use swords of ice. All those skill were already within her, as if they only needed to be remembered to be used. Now she's trying something new, spells and abilities that do not lie in some dark forgotten corner of her memory. This is Cirno's first original skill.

The swords combine.

And shatter.

The force produced is like a grenade detonating in her clasped hands. A wave surges and knocks back everything in it's path, spellcaster included. However, Cirno fights it, keeping on her feet. She's still knocked back, feet dragging in the ground, but manages to keep her balance. It's like it hasn't ended in an instant as she still struggles with something within her grasp. Whatever this is, it leaks again, producing a second impact just as powerful as the first. Again she struggles, but this time does something she didn't before; she pushes forward. Challenging this mysterious stage again, she holds herself as she tries to control this "thing" she couldn't before. Slowly the storm calms, but just environmentally; Cirno's struggle only seems to increase.

Finally everything is silent. However, the outcome of this experiment are still unknown. Nothing is withing Cirno's intertwined grasp. Her hands hold nothing, only an empty space where her swords used to be. For a few seconds the woman just stand there, panting heavily from the excursion she must have endured. Disappointment, however, is far from her face. In fact she seems satisfied, accomplished.

A shimmer of white flashes between her hands then dissipates. Soon it happens again. It repeats itself, this time in much shorter order than previous. Gradually it doesn't stop and swirls between her hands as if they were alive. It's not a glint of a reflection; nothing as complicated as that. It's snow. Simple snow fluttering and dancing where her sword once was.

Cold, being nothing than an absence of heat, in a theoretically impossible feat, is held within Cirno hands.

"Negative Kelvin Blade," Cirno whispers under her breath.

The earth underneath Cirno's feet freezes. A cool frost is expelled from her breath. Gradually what's between her hands happens in her surroundings. It's snowing. There's no clouds or even a fall of any kind. The moisture in the air is being frozen into crystals, passes by Cirno, then melts and evaporates all together. It's as if Cirno, who stands on this planet same as any other, has an entire world reserved only for her. And she's approaching Toyohime and her cloud.

Cirno comes within centimeters of the cloud. She swings her invisible sword.

At what must have been the moment the unseen -K Blade sliced the cloud, it instantly turned from gray into white. All of it, including the portion which covered and concealed the lunar princess. In a flash it's expansion ceased, Regolith Trap killed at the slightest touch. What fate awaits Toyohime who's trapped inside?

"Third Line of Lunar Defense," might have been whispered so low that Cirno might not have heard, "Stars Reinforcement."

Lasers blast through the icy shell, obliterating Cirno's influence and the remnants of Toyohime's own spell. Attacked from the depths, the blue woman has no room to dodge. Placing both hands before her, she uses the weapon to block. The laser hits, and then splits, spraying the surroundings but leaving it's master protected. From where the splintered laser hits, the ground is obliterated. Blasting deep into the earth, decimating trees in the nearby forest, the laser divided amongst itself is comparable to Marisa Kirasame's Master Spark.

From the ashes of her own spell, Toyohime rises like some monolithic deity. Enveloped in a silver aura, she floats upon high with a dozen glowing spell circles hovering behind her. The Lunarian Princess clothes and hair billow as if in a breeze, a side-effect of exerting an immense level of magic. It's a phenomenon often observed from Patchouli Knowledge, or Reimu Hakurei when she gets really serious. Toyohime has her hands extended with the palm-side up, not as if asking for donations, but demanding of warship.

Another laser fires from those twelve circles. Cirno blocks as she does before, but not long after does a second materialize. Then a third. In short order does it become a relentless, nonstop onslaught with the princess spewing them as if they were single yen coins being thrown out to beggars. Such power could decimate entire countries, yet they all focus in on Cirno as if she were the biggest possible threat this world possesses. Or maybe _their_ world.

Her -K Blade blocks them well, but the collateral damage is wrecking havoc amongst the landscape. Thankfully they're not too close to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, or it might be blow away by accident. Still, Cirno can't allow such destruction to continue. Damage of this level could take nature decades to recover. This must be put a stop to now!

Cirno swings, and the current laser isn't splintered, but knocked completely off course. Unfortunately it lands some place on Youkai Mountain, completely obliterating whatever happened to be within a radius of the blast. It was kinda close to where the Kappa live, but definitely not a direct hit. At this hour it must have become a rude awakening.

Even worse than the splintered laser, that cannot be allowed to happen again. Cirno bats a laser away again, but this time it's sent spiraling to the heavens. That's more like it! The next laser fires in rapid succession, and Cirno successfully repeats her previous feat. Confidence builds. Unfortunately the next plunges right into Misty Lake, detonating with a massive explosion quickly draining the lake's water, with Lord knows how many fishes and water sprites being vaporized. She has to do better!

She can no longer wait and try to match the timing of the lasers. Cirno abandons her reactive stance and dedicates her self to a full offense. She swings. She swings, and swings, and swings, and swings. The dance of the invisible blade and twisting of her upper body continues is such rapid succession, nearly half of her flickers from sight. The range and scope of her attacks start to form a shell, reflecting whatever lasers are fired all into the star riddled sky. However, as impossible as it may sound, the shell expands, far beyond the reach of her blade. Before she was only deflecting the lasers, or light, but now she's gradually altering their course before they're hit. Cirno's bending light by her own will!

Enraged, Toyohime put an immediate end to her spell, canceling her offensive and all the spell circles as well. Further pushing this strategy will only endanger herself. No mater what she has tried, this Bottom Dwelling Filthy Earthling has found a way to preserver. This can continue no longer. The first spell was supposed drive an individual to hopelessness, and the second would subjugate any nation, but the third can topple an entire army. In fact it has. This is the single spell which decimated the infamous lunar invader Yukari Yakumo's youkai army assaulting of the moon.

"Final Line of Lunar Defense, Cage in Lunatic Runagate!"

The ground underneath Cirno's feet shifts, nearly tripping and causing her to fall to a knee. Actually, the ground as a whole seems to have disappeared. Suddenly she's floating. Frantically turning and searching around, Cirno finds herself to be completely alone. If not for her body's glow, everything would be dark. Likewise, there's nothing to cast a light upon. There's no more mansion, no lake, and no nearby forest. Everything has somehow disappeared. Cirno floats alone in a vast field of nothing. What is up, what is down, what is left and right, everything now feels so contorted. If she were to fall which way would it be? Down? Up? In which direction does Earth's gravity pull? Does it even exist anymore? The whole planet seems to be gone. What happened to Cirno?

As she's searching, suddenly the full moon's before her. Hadn't she checked that direction before? She doesn't know, she can't remember. Everything suddenly so hazy. Was the moon always that large? From Earth, she remembers, she could stretch out her hand and her thumb would completely blot it from the sky. Or was it? Now it's a million times larger, so large it all can barely fit in the whole of her vision. It's so bright and beautiful, Cirno could get lost simply looking at it.

Something fierce crashes into her shoulder, shattering upon impact. After recovering from the surprise attack, Cirno turns and readies herself. Nothing's there. Could she have been imagining it? Perhaps she was. The moon's so pretty, she wants to turn back and gaze at it once more. A tickling at the back of her neck, she has just enough sense hurl her body diagonally forward and to the left. As she did something whizzed right by the side of her head. She wouldn't be fooled again. Glancing towards it's origin, she still finds nothing. But she knows she's under attack. Getting hit won't happen as easily as it did the first time.

Feeling another projectile being hurled towards the center of her stomach, she rapidly swings her invisible sword. What she sees is like a missile which illuminates pure darkness, a negative light source. In this world of blackness and the moon, it's easy to tell why they'd be so difficult to see, but Cirno's instincts prove just as effective, warning her of danger and allowing her action. She swings right through the projectile.

It passes right through, crashing and detonating right on her stomach. Cirno screams, this blow massively times harder than the previous.

Another missile from her side. She swings, connects, and is blasted right in the ribs. What's happening? Her weapon is have zero effect! In fact, it's only making matters worse! While she hates to do it, especially since it's a brand new toy, she abandons the -K Blade. Released from her grips, it simply fades away, invisible from it's birth until death. It leaves no trace whatsoever of it's existence.

Cirno still has a problem to deal with. An unknown threat still surrounds her. In this blackness of space something is hidden, waiting for a weakness to pounce. And what's more, somehow it can use her own abilities against her. What should she do?

Slapping her cheeks, Cirno keeps herself from thinking too much. This hide-and-seek is a common scare tactic. Keeping her in the dark and guessing is an easy way to break her spirit, and once that happens defeat comes soon after. She can't let this get to her. Cirno's an adult now, she can't be afraid of the dark!

Crafting her daggers, Cirno hurls them in all directions, hundreds of them, a mass surge that could hit anything out there as long as she's lucky. Nothing happened. Not that she hit nothing, but her daggers never appeared. Has her magic been sealed? That had to be a lie! She felt it; using her magic and the depletion of her energy as she expends herself. _Something_ must have happened.

As if it were magnetically pulled, Cirno can feel her eyes being drawn towards the moon. Why does she feel answers will come to her as long as she looks at the moon?

Her hand snaps to and she catches something. Fighting herself, she forces herself from looking at the moon. What's currently in her hand, it's real and it's familiar. Accidentally she puts too much strength into her grip and it shatters, but as it does, she recognizes the sensation she feels. It's her daggers, her very own ice daggers! They're being fired right back at her!

Upon this realization, the veil of darkness is lifted, revealing hundreds, if not thousands, of her ice daggers pointing right at her, all awaiting their order to fire. This is why her cold sword held no effect, it was simply freezing what's already frozen. In fact dropping the temperature even more only made the weapon that more stable, greatly multiplying the effect when it shattered upon her flesh. Whomever this enemy, they weren't using abilities to take advantage of Cirno's own, they were literately using Cirno's own. Somehow she's fighting herself!

The daggers fire, though not all at once but might as well have. They're hurled and soar at her with every intention of mincing and maiming. Cirno readies herself for perhaps some of the tightest maneuvering she's ever done. They draw closer, but in the vastness in space judging proper distance is difficult. They appear to be moving slowly, but as they draw near the speed should increase. Or so it seems. Maybe it's a trick of depth perception or some other kind of illusion, but they're taking awfully long to reach her.

Actually, they've stopped. What kind of game is this? Cirno tries to approach-

-the moment she takes a step, the world flashes. Rising her foot and pushing herself back, she finds herself once again in space. But something's different, odd. She can't put her finger on it, but this isn't the same black space from before. She resumes her step.

Suddenly she's on a hill. The sun is setting and the sky painted the faint color of crimson. Bodies litter the landscape.

This is the world she's seen in her dream! How can this place have been pulled from her mind? Scanning around, everything appears exactly the same. However, the her in her dream is missing. In it's place is a blurry image. It's close, real close, but her eyes can't focus on it. Or maybe there's nothing to focus on, and this object really does appear as some sort of vapor. Whatever the case, Cirno won't be able to make heads or tails of it. Looking around some more, she sees the large moon-

-a sharp pain spikes through her head. Turning away, she can't face it. Taking a step-

-she's in the snowy field of white. The broken woman is there, but the traveler has yet to arrive. The large moon-

-another drastic spike. Screaming, Cirno shuffles her feet as she loses her balance. Keeping herself from falling, once she steady she sees-

-Misty Lake. She's small and an Ice Fairy once again. This is the first time she can see herself. A scarlet mist has enveloped the sky and she's battling with Reimu. A stray talisman is hurled in Adult Cirno's way. She instinctively dodges-

-in the Forest of Magic, the Ice Fairy is fighting with the black and white magician, Marisa Kirasame. She just unleashes the Fairy Destruction Ray, a beam absurdly massive. Covering her eyes from the blinding light, and taking a step back-

-the heat has increased tremendously. They're on some kind of mechanical lift. The walls reflect a bright orange hue, and Cirno immediately recognizes this as the inside of Youkai Mountain, or rather, the Hell of Blazing Fires. The Ice Fairy and Ulrika are currently fighting. Wait, that's not Ulrika-

-a man stands at the edge of a lake. The world has changed without Cirno moving. That man, he's the king she found dying on the hill. He-

-the broken woman lies in the field of snow. However, this time she's not alone. In her arms is the blurry image Cirno saw awhile ago. Above her stands the Classy Lady in the white blouse and red plaid skirt and jacket. She's pointing her large white flower at-

-back in space, the dagger lay frozen in their path. Confused beyond reason, Cirno looks around trying to figure out what's going on. Her eyes happen upon the moon-

-the pain returns! Grabbing her head she bends down to face the floor (if there could be a floor in space). But at the same time, she hears something unnatural. It sound's like broken glass coming from somewhere behind her. Turning, Cirno can see her ice daggers shattering. Not all but a few. While it hurts her as well, looking at the moon seems to be breaking whatever spell that has her jumping through worlds and memories. She has to do this! Bracing herself, she faces the moon.

It's as if one of her own daggers is drilling itself into her head. It's a pain so powerful it feels as if she's splitting in half. But it's only in her mind. This is all in her mind! Continuing to punish herself, she keeps her vision locked on the moon, the very center of the moon.

It's whole image falters. One moment it was the moon and then it's not, replaced by the image an instant later. The longer Cirno's staring at the moon the more frequently it appears. For the briefest of periods the image of the moon get distorted, bends, and at times can even change color. Whatever is happening, as long as she continues to suffer this world is being destroyed. She just has to keep at it!

All of space disappeared for a moment. The world returned to outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the moon replaced by a woman of long greyish hair, holding her head and screaming. How could she forget? That woman is the sister of Yorihime! All this world traveling, messing with Cirno's memories and mind, it's all her doing!

"Get out of my head," Cirno commands, "Toyohime!"

Immediately the tension between the two is released. It felt as if a rope tethered the two together, and at the moment of the spell's breaking it was cut and Cirno free of it's pressure. Having the pain suddenly cease is an experience in and of itself, and it takes the blue woman a few moments to recover. When she does, she again faces her adversary.

Except she's no longer hovering in the sky. While Cirno was distracted the princess had fallen to the ground, only now picking herself up. She tries to push herself to more than a knee, but her muscles are too weak and she slouches back down. Again she tries, but fails just as miserably as before.

After a few moments, at the peak of mental fatigue, she lashes with her words, "What are you? Why couldn't my illusion hold? Nobody's _ever_ broken free! Your past and your memories, what the hell is wrong with you?"

As far as Cirno is concerned, her memories are perfectly fine. Vividly, perhaps more vividly than every, she remembers her life as an Ice Fairy (minus suddenly turning into an adult, but she doesn't have a mirror so she can blame it on that). But maybe this is just the whining of a loser. As far as it appears, Toyohime is exhausted and beat. It's time for Cirno to end this.

Just as she's about to approach, someone stops them.

"Wait."

It's Yorihime, Sword of Gion in hand, eyes glowing in bright crimson.

* * *

_This chapter was a lot of fun. Inventing new spells for Yorihime and Toyohime were a lot of work, let me tell you. Yorihime was easy as she borrows powers of gods. All I had to do was some simple research. Actually, I'd intended Yorihime vs Remilia to last much longer, but something occurred that I didn't even realizes as I was writing it. Yorihime walked straight into a trap I hadn't anticipated. If you can guess what it was you get brownie points, but if you can't don't worry, Remilia will explain it in the next chapter (because she so loves explaining things, or the sound of her own voice). Because of this pitfall their fight ended much earlier than I had wanted it to. Well, unexpected things happen, and just because it didn't follow the path I'd intended doesn't mean I should ignore/change it. In fact, surprising yourself as a writer is probably the most enjoyable thing you could experience (other than actually selling books and making money). Taking that into account, I decided for that to be the end and threw out half of what I had planned between those two. Things don't always go as planned._

_Toyohime was a whole 'nother pack of cards. In all of Touhou canon, Watatsuki no Toyohime is perhaps the most appear/least explained character in the series, perhaps the only rival being the Wild and Horned Hermit, but she has an entire series dedicated to her, so I don't think that counts. Toyohime's known abilities are connecting the Mountains and Seas, and her fan. That's not a whole lot to go off of. Other sources I've seen also tell that she can balance the relationship between magic and technology, two polar opposites that when they collide, magic nearly always loses. So what does that exactly mean? That she can use magic weapons/tools/technology? Sounds kind of iffy, and translating that into a battle would make me want to kick myself. So instead of simply giving her an arsenal rivaling Inspector Gadget, I abandoned that idea completely. So what exactly would her magic look like?_

_Browsing through some random touhou forums, I spotted something. It wasn't an explanation of her powers, but some post about an entirely different topic altogether. But I saw two words together that made a light bulb flicker inside my head. Those two words hit me like a bulldozer. They were, "Toyohime" and "barriers." That made me realize it; Zun's intention when creating those two characters. Watatsuki no Yorihime is the Hakurei Reimu of the Moon, and Watasuki no Toyohime is Yakumo Yukari of the Moon. It made so much sense I nearly hit the floor. The Reimu/Yukari relationship repeats itself with Yorihime and Toyohime. Reimu is the guardian of Gensokyo as Yorihime is the guardian of the Moon, both protecting from threats on the inside. Likewise, Yukari and Toyohime are the shields, protecting from threats from the outside._

_After that point, creating the spell cards for Toyohime came easy. She takes all the threats the Moon naturally possess (lack of atmosphere, hazardous terrain, harmful radiation, ect) and amplifies them. The _Lines of Lunar Defense_ exemplifies that idea, with her ultimate and final spell covering the mystic qualities the moon posses. _Cage in Lunatic Runagate_ is clear homage to the light novel of the same name (wish I could find a fully translated version). Like a werewolf gains his strength from the full moon, this illusion spell is meant to power all who gaze upon it to beyond their capabilities, causing them to go on a rampage and leading them to their eventual self destruction. It's meant to be Toyohime's "_I win" _spell, guaranteeing victory with it's overwhelming unfairness, using someone's own magic to take themselves out. For reasons that will be explained in Act 10, Cirno proves too much to be influenced by the moon, thus the spell failing due to no actions of her own._

_Well, that's pretty much all I wanted to cover in this post-script. The next chapter is the last for Act 9, and the _invasion_ comes to it's conclusion. The three top hitters are holding their own, but everyone else can't withstand the pressure. I almost felt the next chapter is so conclusive I couldn't have ended this entire story right there, but events will rapidly turn in a new direction. I myself can barely wait._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	21. The End of the Invasion

Before the Dawn II

"Um, hello. Can you hear me Sakuya-san?" breaks the chief maid from her near slumber. The Wizard Glass before her is finally showing signs of activity.

Almost like a drunk searching for her wallet, Sakuya recklessly handles the glass, "Yes, is this," it takes a moment to recognize the filtered voice being transmitted, "Koakuma, right?"

"Yes," the little devil replies.

"What happened to Patchouli?"

"She's run a bit of a fever and fell asleep, then these rabbits broke into the mansion and she can't wake up. I think she's expending herself keeping the magic that sustains the mansion's barriers and the traps."

Though she didn't expect much, it seems that Patchouli indeed won't be joining in the fighting, "And Ulrika?"

"She's amazing," Koakuma exclaims. "I don't know how she did it, but she sneaked right through the rabbit's barricade. Ulrika-san got here a while ago, but it took us some time to find the orbs. She left the library just now to bring the orbs to you."

"I understand," she has to pause for a second so as to catch her breath. "Ulrika, can you hear me?"

A few moments pass.

"Ulrika?"

"Keep it down, could you?" the human complains from the other side of the glass. "I have three of these things with me and they echo like crazy when you speak. It's hard enough to sneak around without these things blazing like a megaphone!"

It was kind of funny to hear her take this tone. She's always been so mild-spoken that when she does get upset she sounds like a completely different person.

"Are you safe?" the head maid asks.

"For the moment. The rabbits think they've got the whole floor locked down, so they're really lax on their patrols."

"Good. Tell me, do you think you can get outside without being seen?"

There's hesitation in the response, "Maybe. Why?"

"If you can do that, I want you to leave the mansion."

"Why? Do you need me to get something outside?"

"No," her voice breaks and she needs to stop herself. Sakuya is absolutely grateful that the communication device can't transmit pictures. "Listen, Ulrika, if you can get outside, I want you to get away from here. Run as far as you can and leave this mansion behind you. Maybe you should return to the Moriya Shrine."

"What, why? What's going on?"

A fairy interrupts the conversation, bringing information and whispering it into Sakuya's ear. After she's received the report the human returns to her call.

"While we were waiting for you to return from the library, we've been using messengers to send reports back and forth. Ulrika, we've lost over half of our fairies. Remilia's up top fighting with their leader, but we don't know how that's going. Contact has been broken with Meiling and Daiyousei, and the rabbits have already secured the second floor. It won't be long before they reach me as well. If this continues for much longer, there won't be anything for you to return to. So while you still can, please, get out of here."

Hearing this must be a great shock, but it's the sad godawful truth. Sakuya can't lift a single finger to defend herself, and watching her home crumble around herself is so terrible she's afraid her heart might just up and quit. Beforehand she'd always thought this fighting would be difficult, but against such vast numbers they don't even stand a chance! She wants to rip her hair out and scream, but with as weak and pathetic that she currently is she can't even ball her hands and make a fist.

"What happened to Daiyousei," the voice from the other end suddenly sounds like someone new.

"Ulrika?" Sakuya isn't sure is she's still talking to the fellow human.

"I asked, 'what happened to Daiyousei?'"

"Listen!" what strength she has left, she's pleading with Ulrika to reconsider. "It doesn't matter! Whatever happened it cannot be good! You've only been with the mansion a few weeks! You don't owe anything to us! Get out of here and save yourself!"

There's no answer from the newly hired maid, and there isn't no matter how many additional times she calls. Ulrika isn't responding as she must be ignoring the maid. Sakuya breaks down and cries, realizing what the human is trying to accomplish and the futility of it.

"Miss Sakuya."

Looking up trough pained and blurry vision, she sees the fairy with short black hair and glasses. After wiping away her tears on her shoulder, she asks,

"They're near?"

Glasses can't speak. Merely does she nod her head.

"How long can we hold up?"

Only one word passes between those child-like lips, but the voice which commands it is every bit as sure and as proud as an adult's, "Seconds."

Sakuya had no doubt Meiling is fine, and her mistress is likely still fighting the good fight, but with as powerful as they are, the rest of them can't hold out. Even if Remilia takes out the commander, she'll find her home is now an empty house. This pain within Sakuya's chest is simply too much!

Before Dawn III

It took too long for Meiling to realize that her fairies were no longer trailing her. The plan was to regroup with her in the kitchen, but after agonizing minutes of waiting, she simply couldn't stand still any longer. Queerly quiet around her, feeling that something is terribly wrong, Meiling breaks from her orders and leaves in search of the cause of this uneasiness.

Presences are felt all around her, but it seems to scamper and flee the moment Meiling draws too close. For the large group that ambushed her at the stairs, very few were seen after that. Originally she thought she'd overestimated her initial assumption of a huge number of rabbits, but after her adrenaline faded and she calmly thought about it, she realizes that they're avoiding her. A silly thing to do since you can't win a war without defeating their enemies, but then again, Hong Meiling is not the only enemy. They were avoiding her and focusing on everyone else! If those numbers she felt were correct and she had a lot of trouble finding them, then that must mean everyone else is challenging them in her stead. If that's the case she shouldn't have left Sakuya's side at all!

Her suspicions are confirmed when she runs across the bodies of the fairies in her squad.

Rage threatens to overtake her, but her discipline keeps it in check. All her training with Cirno is displaying some serious results. If the youkai lost her cool now, her transformation would complete and she'd blindly attack and thrash everything in sight. She can't have that! Not now! Above all else she needs to keep a level head. Her goal now is not to destroy, but to protect! Her friends are in danger!

Before Dawn IV

For a long time, Daiyousei has been stuck in this single hallway. Not only could she not clear out the original foe she faced, but now they've received reinforcements coming from the rear. Whether they circled around or the second floor has been breached, they now surround the fairy who is without a means of escape.

Fighting has been cruel since that point. With such tight conditions the rabbits haven't been able to make use of their overwhelming numbers. If they did something stupid like rush, the fairies would blast them away from several different points of cover. Much easier defensible than the stairway, this hallway constructed a phenomenon known as a "death line." Because the conditions were just right, once a careless enemy approached too closely, a hail would fall upon them from which they couldn't avoid or defend. At first the rabbits attempted to breach them in waves, but the casualties on their side were simply too high. So instead of losing fighting strength needlessly, they approved going in nice and slow, crawling inch by inch as they closes in on the entrenched rooms. That, by far, have been their most proven success.

Daiyousei's numbers have fallen to the point they all can be counted on one hand. Only her's and the room across are still under their control. Most lay injured and scared, unable to cope with this murderous amount of tension. Nearly all have come to the conclusion that they don't have any more hope, that all their fighting is only prolonging the inevitable. They're all going to die here, that's what's on the mind of each and every fairy.

While they're stay brave and keep fighting, only one truly clings to hope. Each and every second Daiyousei continues to think about Cirno. Her friend is still out there, has to be, fighting desperately and bringing this evert closer to a conclusion. As long as Daiyousei continues to fight, for that much longer can she survive, Cirno will be that closer to saving everyone! This she believes.

"Aaaaa!" the fairy from across the hall screams as she's hit.

Before Daiyousei can even realize what's happened, rabbits storm that room and take cover. They have a direct line-of-sight into Daiyousei's room! One of the rabbits swiftly turn to shoot Daiyousei, but the greater-fairy moments before teleports behind the upturned desk which the injured were using as shelter. Since the loss of the opposite room, only three other fairies remain of her original fifteen.

Daiyousei ducks her head behind the table, keeping a keen eye on the movements of the rabbits. Surrounded, utterly surrounded, she needs to buys every minute, every second so that Cirno can come and save them. Her belief and hope in her friend is so powerful it's nearly made her blind.

"We surrender!" one of the injured, frightened, fairies yells.

There's a brief pause in their movement. Daiyousei was about to scold her companion, but this too is buying them time.

"Okay," one of the rabbits shouts, "just come out with your hands above your heads, and we promise we won't hurt you!"

Daiyousei can feel them snickering at the obvious lie.

The fairy nearly leaps from behind the desk, but the greater fairy takes a hold of her and hugs her hard. Struggling underneath Daiyousei's grip, the fairy believes they're to keep their word. As soon as they're in plain sight the rabbits will shoot. That's the only way it could end. She needs to keep them going, stretch this out for as long as she can. Every second.

At the long pause, the rabbits almost seem at a loss for what to do. They thought they'd get them with the most obvious trap, and now they're shocked that it didn't actually work.

"We'll give you to the count of three!"

Now it's obvious their intentions. Every second.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They continue to wait. It seems they can't believe that their bluff was called. They longer they continue to delay the more time they give their opponent to read their hand. The rabbits are just as tired as the fairies, and despite their position of power, they want this over with as little fuss as possible. They want them to peek their heads out and get shot. Every second.

Daiyousei can hear footsteps as they enter the room. They've finally got tired of waiting. Now that they're out in the open, Daiyousei can use this moment to strike. Just as she's about to quickly leap out and fire some magic, a shot is fired clipping off a portion of the desk. Halting her in her tracks, only now does Daiyousei realize that,

_She's going to die here_.

No! That can't be possible! Not after all she's been through! Not after all she did to protect her friend during the previous incident! It can't end like this!

The rabbits footfalls suddenly sound like thunder. All the strength and courage she's built crumbles away like dust. The remaining fairies, she grabs on tight. It can't end this way!

A rabbit screams! Followed by another! A hysteria sweeps them! They cry and they shoot and it sounds like a full-fledged war! In a matter of seconds the outside has become an Armageddon! Suddenly terrified, Daiyousei lays down low, as if she could go any lower, and holds her fairies in tight. Whatever is happening out there, it scares her more than her inevitable fate.

"Aaaaaah!" screams a rabbit just on the other side of the desk. She too fires, but seems to hit nothing. Her cry continues as something else enters the room. From what Daiyousei can hear, it sound as if the rabbit's tackled, dragged to the floor, and struggles therein. She continues to scream, but gradually they become death throes, and eventually become silence. With that final voice, everything is still. Daiyousei doesn't know what's worse, the rabbits who were just recently threatening her life, or whatever cause that ended it.

"Dai-chan!" a woman screams.

For a moment she's terrified, but gradually the idea filters to her and she realizes that this is the voice of her savior. Her prayers must have been answer! Fighting till the bitter end, surviving for just that second longer, Cirno has finally come to save her!

"Dai-chan!" she cries again.

Struggling and tripping over herself, Daiyousei releases the other fairies and comes from behind the desk.

She should have realized it sooner. Whatever took out the rabbit had to be in the room, but the voice calling for her is from somewhere in the hall. From behind the safety of the desk, she finds what saves her life.

Daiyousei screams.

It's a creature not of this world. Born from shadows, it's a monster without definite form or mass. It's outline flickers like a black flame, and it's glowing yellow eyes seem fit to steal a person's soul. It stands slightly shorter than Daiyousei is tall, has for legs, and a mouth seeming fit to tear bone and flesh.

"Dai-chan?" the woman yells, rushing into the room.

Like the monster, this person's eyes glow with the same demonic light. Same too does her hands emit a black cloud-like miasma, identical to the monster's mass. Upon noticing the fright she's delivering to the fairy, the woman cancels it, ceasing the monster and her own horrifying visage. Gradually she turns back to the person Daiyousei knows.

"Ul-ri-ka?" the syllables fumble out of her mouth, still recovering from the horror.

"Dai-chan?" the human(?) seems fit for tears herself. Her legs weak and wobbly, arms posses no power, and her eyes stained in disbelief. It's like she's struggling over if Daiyousei may or may not be a mirage. Eventually Ulrika's emotions overcome her and she nearly tackles the fairy in a hug, "Daiyousei! You're alright! I've never been so scared in my life!"

As the human(?) showers her with affection, Daiyousei is still struggling with understanding the situation. Outside the room the rabbits must have numbered in the 20s or 30s, yet this simple human(?) broke through them all to save her? What's more, that conjuration must have been her's. Ulrika hasn't shown that great of talent since arriving at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and suddenly she can cast spells amongst the likes of Patchouli and Lady Alice? What's going on?

Before Dawn V

Yorihime takes her place next to her sister. Cirno stands firm, ready to fight at a moment's notice. But for some reason she has yet to conjure her swords.

"That's right!" Toyohime shouts, her voice in desperation. "Your Remilia is dead! You can't change this! This is going just as-"

Interrupting her tirade, three figures land from their flight not far behind Cirno. She's takes a quick glance behind her, but doesn't keep her sights off the enemy for long.

"I-it can't be," Toyohime stutters. "Reisen-chan, Yagokoro-sensei, and Kaguya-hime."

The former pet, the former teacher, and the fugitive the sisters have been charged to find, all suddenly together and before her. For some reason, Toyohime in the midst of hysteria, starts to cry.

"What are you doing here?" Before anyone can answer. "Wait! Where am I? What is this?"

Eirin steps forward, "This is Gensokyo. Misty Lake. It's not too far from Eientei. Listen, I'm not exactly sure how this all fits, but everything's been planned in order to capture Lady Kaguya. Your house arrest, this mansion, everything."

"Then surrender!" she points with her finger, which at this point seems to have less power than a letter opening. "Surrender you fugitive! S-surrender and we won't kill everyone in Gensokyo! My sister and I will finally be free from our suspicion for letting you go for so long!"

"I will not," Kaguya Houraisan booms with a clam intensity.

Frightened so greatly she falls over, she reaches for the side of her sister, "I-i-is that so. Very well! Sister, capture her! If you do we can finally wash ourselves of Lord Tsukuyomi's distrust! I don't care if you have to kill those other two traitors, just do it!"

Right then a gap opens in space. From it appear five individuals. First it's a tall mean-looking woman, then a green-haired miko, a short girl with dazzling blond hair, a red and white miko, and a tall busty blond.

"You!" she shouts and points, "Yukumo Yukari! This night keeps getting better and better! Sister, if we bring her head to Lord Tsukuyomi he will have to give us a full pardon! He might even through in a palace or two!"

"What in the world happened to you?" Yukari is in stunned disbelief. Rapidly her eyes turn to Cirno, a figure who stands tall and firm, completely opposite the groveling lunar princess. "Don't tell me you-"

"I think it's time to stop this," it's Cirno herself, perhaps the only person who's truly earned the right speak. "There's been too much loss tonight, and if you continue it'll only be you who gets hurt."

"No! Shut up! We can still win this!"

"It's 10 against 1. You can't hope to succeed."

Toyohime struggles to her feet, not inspiring any kind of confidence, "No, it's 10 against 2. I'm not out of this yet." Then she looks around and realizes, "And you miscounted, there's only 9 of you!"

The Sword of Gion is placed against her neck.

"No," Yorihime speaks for the second time, her eye's burning red with intensity, "There's only you."

Realizing what's happened, Eirin shouts, "Remilia, you didn't!"

Before Dawn I

Kuroakami thrashes around on Yorihime's back. The Lunarian and medium can barely keep herself upright. Her light body dragged around as the dragon appears the one in control.

"Stop it!" the pure maiden shouts, "What's going on?"

Remilia stands idly with her hands on her hips, every color of amused, "Having problems, are we?"

"You shut up! As soon as I get this under control-"

"I don't think you will," says the vampire as she watches the lunar princess being jerked around like some noble stuck in a riotous mob. "You've lost control of your god, and it seems you have no idea why." This time Yorihime doesn't retort. "Y' know, I've been thinking that dragon looks a little familiar, and I've got a theory I'd like to share. You see, that dragon greatly resembles a certain someone I know."

"Lord Kuroakami is-"

"Wouldn't be a lord, I say. If anything, it's a lady. But that's besides the point. Tell me, to summon a god into you, do you have to know every single detail about them, or do they just have to exist?" Yorihime doesn't answer. "That's fine, you don't have to answer that. In either case it doesn't really matter, but do you know, gods tend not to be unique existences? Sure gods can carry several different names and be warship in different countries and cultures, but gods, as well as demons and youkai, all have to have a root, an origin. Zeus, Jupiter, Odin, and Indra have slight differences from the other, but they share the same root, the single being that gave birth to several similar objects of faiths. The same with Hera, Freyja, Ishtar, and the snake who tempted Eve, they share the same root. Now, Kuroakami reminded me of someone, and now I realize who. See, that dragon was born off a corpse and holds control over the rain and snow. Or you could say water and temperature, more precisely cold. This god's root is from the great being who can call forth the chill and cover the entire world in ice. Do you want to know this Ancient Being's name?"

Yorihime seems too busy trying to get her god under control.

In a flash Remilia rushes to the princess' side. Placing her delicate hands on the woman's shoulders, she completely hold Yorihime still. It's frightening how much strength the vampires posses.

Whispering into her ear, "Her name is the same as the woman you fought before battling against me."

"Impossible!" Yorihime shouts, suddenly interested in what Remilia's saying.

Doubling her grip, Remilia won't let the princess go anywhere, "Oh but it is. In fact, she's destroyed Earth five times over, is billions of years older than your Lunar City, and can obliterate you with the power of her little finger. Weren't you curious as to why your gods wouldn't dare show themselves while she was near? It's because they knew she could destroy them through you, that you were facing a being even higher than they are. It was their way of warning you, telling you to run away. So what do you do, you seal her with a sword that could only work against the likes of them, petty gods that that girl raises her nose to."

"Sister!"

Remilia's grip doesn't even budge against Yorihime's struggles, "Oh, it's too late for that. I'm certain my little Cirno has already pounded her face into muchi, if you catch my drift. No, you should be more worried about yourself and your current dilemma. See, now that I've told you all this, what does your Kuroakami think of your actions? After all, you called forth a god who's root lies within the dormant abilities of Cirno. You summoned a being into you and forced it to fight against her friend. I don't think it will like you very much for that. Hence why you can't get it under control or cancel all together. Cirno is such an upright and honest soul; even when enslaved and fighting against me, she's still warm and loyal. I couldn't have asked for a better subordinate."

"Do you always talk this much?"

Remilia giggles, "Well, this is much even for me. I thought I'd tell you this as my final service to you."

"So you're going to kill me?"

"Heavens no. I'm going to make you my friend. You see, I still haven't given up my previous proposition. Join with me and start a revolution on the moon! Together we could topple Tsukuyomi from his throne and rule it together! It's your only option now that you're defeated. Even if your sister somehow survives, what will your precious lord think of your failure?"

Yorihime doesn't have a reply. She can feel the faint and chilly breath of the child-vampire tickle at her collarbone. Such close contact is making the blood rush to her face, giving Yorihime a slight blush. Also is there a sweet and slightly musky fragrance, perhaps the odor of a vampire. It's seducing just being near them. Even the Lunarian isn't immune to their mystic charms.

"So this is it, the moment of truth. Will you join with me and save the future of you and your sister?"

Several seconds pass before she says, "No."

"Okay," Remilia accepts the answer simply enough, "I would rather you be a partner, but a servant works just as well."

The vampire's teeth sink into Yorihime's neck.

A vampire's signature characteristic is their ability to drink blood. It's their lifeline, their main source of nourishment and continued existence. However, there's several side-effects of said ability. One, those bitten become charmed by their innate magic. This can range from hypnotic suggestions to complete and total dominance (the latter being capable only by Vampire Lords thousands of years old). But this is the case only from drinking, where the target remains human. If a vampire were to mix a bit of the target's blood along with their own, and transmit it back into the bloodstream of the victim, something completely vile occurs.

Yorihime screams at the top of her lungs, writhing wildly but helpless under the vampire's might.

Lunarians are pure creatures without the pollution within them that exists in nearly all other forms of life. The moon's surface is free of bacteria, germs, toxic chemicals, sickness, disease, ect. It's the ultimate clean environment. Lifeforms which constantly habitat such perfect conditions experiences a multitude of benefits. Cellular decay ceases after puberty resulting in near-immortality, promotes higher mental and physical efficiency, crime and civil unrest fall to near extinction, and magic harnessed is generally several times higher than the Earthen equivalent. However, there's one fatal, catastrophic weakness.

Due to the advancement of Lunar Medical Science, the risk has been drastically diminished, but no mater the drugs, inoculations, and vaccines, it doesn't change the fact that Lunarians produce pathetically weak antibodies to combat viruses and other illnesses. If forcibly introduced to a disease or poison, the fatality rate is infinity near one-hundred-percent. The same is true for magical means as well; including but not limited to curses and hexes. A vampire's kiss against a Lunarian will, without a doubt, hold a perfect conversion rate.

As Remilia continues to feed her own blood to Yorihime, the dragon god vanishes as if the princess is no longer capable of maintaining it's form. She struggles against the vampire, trying her best to throw the child in size off, to stop this vile corruption by any means possible.

No willpower could save her from this cruel malefestation.

Her struggle lessens as the seconds tick by. Strength evacuates the princess body and she loses the strength to stand. The devil, ever-firm in her position, remains attached to that long and slender neck, her wings tense and extended completely vertically like one would expect from an animal in heat. On her knees, Yorihime eventually losses all will of her own, completely submissive to the infestation being introduced by mean's of the vampire-child's fangs. Gradually the Lunarian's iris permanently turn the color of bloodlust, the crimson hallmark of the vampire. Like Remilia, Yorihime grows a pair of fangs.

This process takes several minutes, occupying much of the time Cirno is fighting Yorihime's sister. At the end, Remilia finally removes herself, perhaps drunkenly, touching the ground and returning to her chair in the center of the room. Wearily she sits, as if the process could be more taxing on her than her victim. Yorihime remains frozen like a discarded doll.

Having received orders not to interfere no matter what, the moon rabbit witnessed all this without an understanding of what she saw. Ignorant of demons such as vampires, she hasn't the slightest idea that her princess has been forever corrupted. Once the two are separated the rabbit approaches Yorihime.

"Yorihime-sama?"

At the sound of her name, the princess hand jerk in response. As if her body's being rebooted, more of her parts start to move and she mechanically rises to her feet. With her back to her companion, Yorihime gives a chilling presence, perhaps the same as a ruler who's just ordered that the war is lost. But when she turns,

"Don't worry," the princess expression is bright and positive, her smile somewhat challenging, "it's over now."

Not realizing this is no longer the same person, the rabbit happily asks, "Have we won?"

"Yes," no longer Lunarian, the Vampire answers. "Everything's going to be a lot better from now on."

The rabbit glances towards Remilia, tired and resting in the chair.

"-Just leave her!" Yorihime speaks as if interrupting. "She will never again pose a threat to us."

Slightly startled, the rabbit can't find any aspect of her leader that doesn't inspire confidence, "Sure!"

"We need to hurry and return to my sister. This great victory needs to known as soon as possible!"

Before Dawn VI

The Sword of Gion is placed against the sole Lunarian's neck.

"No," Yorihime speaks for the second time, her eye's burning red with intensity, "There's only you."

Realizing what's happened, Eirin shouts, "Remilia, you didn't!"

Confused, Toyohime glances back and forth between her former teacher and sister. Likewise, the rabbits, as well as everyone else in attendance can't believe what they're witnessing. To some it's a cruel nightmare, and to others it's simply confusing beyond comprehension.

"S-sister? What's going on?"

"We need to stop this," Yorihime tells her with utmost confidence. "The fighting stops here."

Clearly Toyohime doesn't understand what's happening.

"Order all rabbits to throw down their arms," Yorihime commands of her sister.

"What? No! We still-"

"We need to be united in this," Yorihime's expression softens, a weak smile which pleads for the sibling to 'trust her.'

For a moment Toyohime hesitates, but eventually she surrenders. Her voice holds no confidence, "All forces, cease fire."

The direct order spreads instantaneously throughout the moon rabbit ranks.

Deep inside the mansion, Sakuya has been surrounded, removed from her chair and can't even properly sit, with rifles ready to end her life via execution. The rabbits' trigger fingers stills, half a breath away from permanently removing the human. At the order they obey, threatening the crippled maid no longer.

Led by the mysterious woman Ulrika, Daiyousei and the other fairies regroup and rush to their commander's side. Once they cross a pack of rabbits, but upon noticing strange behavior, Ulrika decides the urgency is over and simply walks in the open. Despite the protests of the fairies, they receive no hostility from the rabbits. Without incident they pass.

Upon realizing they're no longer fighting back, Meiling ceases beating up the defenseless rabbits. Lowering their guns, they harden themselves to receive the youkai's blows. Her fists stop short, realizing her combat expertise is no longer required. She doesn't know exactly how, but she has great confidence that Remilia has done something to end this. Relief causes her partial transformation to end, the woman shrinking down to her normal size.

Alone in the darkness of her observatory, Remilia sits with only the moon as her witness. Her lips move, but no voice is produced. However, her words carry all the way to the courtyard, where her new vassal speaks on her behalf.

"I hereby announce," Yorihime has returned her sword to it's sheath, standing before the crowd of moon rabbits, humans, youkai, gods, former Lunarians, and other (Cirno), "that we are formerly rebelling against the Lunar City! We denounce Tsukuyomi and his government as our sovereign ruler!"

Lunar Eclipse

Suddenly the moon rabbit ceases speaking. The council gathered, including Lord Tsukuyomi himself, closely listen with great anticipation, But at this abrupt silence they increasingly grow concerned. They've followed the telepathic traffic trying to keep up to date with the situation on Earth, and for the most part they seemed a stone's throw away from complete victory. Now this silence has them all in wonder.

"Continue," orders Tsukuyomi, who's spoken his first words all night, content with silently observing the invasion's progress.

"Yes!" the rabbit seems fit to die from a heart attack at a moment's notice. She shivers greatly in absolute terror of her lord, even worse that she has to announce, "Yorihime-sama has betrayed us. She sides with the impure of Earth."

Everyone gasps in shock, except Tsukuyomi who seems oddly calm. It's as if he expected an outcome such as this.

"I see," his tone betrays absolutely no intentions.

All the council member begin speaking to themselves, arguing. Hatred is rampant in the room as most are cursing and accusing the Watatsuki Sisters. Despite everyone displaying complete and utter shock, they all act like they've expected this all alone. Meanwhile Tsukuyomi silently contemplates.

"What do you make of this situation?" after a while he asks, his voice directed to the man standing to his side.

Since that conversation in private, Tsukuyomi has kept the benign System Analyst by his side. Acting as a sort of confidant, he's had more one-on-one time with the great lord than perhaps any other Lunarian, he's been the target of much jealously and ire. Likewise, the previous technician doesn't have the slightest idea how he's come to gain Tsukuyomi's favor, but he has. Like everyone else, he wouldn't dare question his leader's orders.

"It's exactly like you predicted," the analyst is still a bit nervous while speaking.

"Yes, that's what's so troubling. Because of this revelation there are now ways in which I am forced to act, as if I'm being led in a dance. I chose Remilia Scarlet as a target because I believed the connection to Kaguya-hime would be too difficult to make, yet now I feel I was transparent. It's unsettling."

"Do you feel this is the informant's influence?"

"Definitely. In fact, I'm led to believe that very informant might be Miss Scarlet herself, or at least _en league_. My opinion now is to believe those sisters never harbored any notions of rebelling whatsoever, and that I've sent them into such an intricate trap that they have no means other than turning against me."

The analyst is a bit stirred by this sudden three-sixty, but he would never question his words. Still, he needs his lord to explain, "What makes you think this?"

"Because they haven't prepared for the consequences. The action I am next forced to take haven't shown signs of anticipation."

"That is?"

Lord Tsukuyomi keeps his eyes forward this entire conversation. He looks over the chaos Watatsuki's move has done. There is anger, confusion, and distraught between the ranks. All the men is this room effectively run the entire moon, from finances, military, media, domestic policies and foreign, every man here is a leader in their respective field. One simple betrayal has them all in disarray. They all claim to have known the Watatsuki's true nature since the beginning, yet they bicker like they want the credit for being the first person to say so. It disgusts Tsukuyomi. Not because of the shameful behavior, but because nobody previously said a word because nobody really believed it. The hornet's nest that's been idle above their heads has finally been hit with a stone, and they do nothing about the swarm currently assaulting them but instead blame the rock. Such simple-mindedness is why he choose to groom a new generation of leader in the System Analyst. It's time to clean house.

"Attention!" Tsukuyomi's voice booms, immediately silencing all. "I hereby decree; all heads of staff are placed in contempt, pending a Motion of No Confidence!"

At that moment, the Lunarian Soldiers stationed outside immediately enter, flooding the room with men wearing armor resembling Japanese Feudal Era armor. They don't do so much as force these leaders in confinement, but stand before them expecting them to subjugate themselves to their will. Though sudden, and some of the old men even start to cry, there isn't a single objection. Gradually the leaders are filed out of the room; the soldiers taking up positions where they once stood.

Meanwhile the rabbit's nearly lost control of her bowels. She doesn't know exactly what's happened, but she knows it's so extraordinary that she might be silenced for simply witnessing it.

"I hereby decree;" Tsukuyomi continues, only the soldiers here to follow his orders, "the extermination of all servant rabbits!"

The rabbit's skin turns completely white. This order is so unexpected, even the soldiers can't believe it. Upon the order they should have killed that rabbit immediately, but they keep from drawing weapons as if unsure.

"You should be running," Tsukuyomi's tone is low, almost apologetic.

Realizing he meant her, the rabbit starts to head for the exit. Finally the soldiers conclude this is real and reach for their weapons. They rush to head her off, but something just as unexpected stops them.

Suddenly the rabbit's feet no longer push her forward, as if she's been caught with a lasso. Her body is gently lifted off the ground and something shines from underneath. A light emerges, something like a laser. Immediately it burns a hole through her from bottom to top. Her scream lasts only a moment, as the light then quickly expands and encompasses an area larger than herself. The rabbit's body completely dissolves in the light. It takes only a few moments to wipe her from existence.

Everyone freezes at the horrific scene. As none of them were the cause, the soldiers look around to see who was. They find Tsukuyomi with an outstretched hand, aiming right where the rabbit used to be. The Analyst has fallen on his backside as if he doesn't possess the power to stand next to the lord.

"If I am to order a genocide," Lord Tsukuyomi speaks to all who would listen, "I might as well be the first to bloody his hands."

END OF ACT 9

* * *

_The funny thing is, although Act 9 takes 8 rather large (for me at least) chapters, it all takes place within 20-30 minutes. Kind of hard to believe, but it_'s_ true. When action get's intense minutes can feel like hours, which is exactly how it felt after writing all that. Well, things should gradually slow after the kickoff of Act 10._

_Act 10 will immediately lead into some more intense fighting, but it will cool and the focus will be completely shifted onto Cirno's belated inner-conflict. I know it's felt like a long time since Act 7, but we'll be again seeing the aftermath and the animosity resulting from the events in _Legend of the Strongest_. Cirno must finally deal with what the Ancient has done as well with what kind of person she want's to be._

_To tell the truth, I wanted what will be the first two chapters of Act 10 to be included in Act 9 since they share common themes, but Act 9 had already grown larger than I anticipated and I knew I had to put a close to it where I did. Act 10 isn't supposed to carry a lot of action, but the brutal opening is necessary to set the stage. I tried to cut the violence and gore as much as possible so as to keep from an M rating (by this site's standard), but the next couple of chapters will probably be the most horrible and graphic in the entire series. I don't like doing scenes like those, but I only focus on the graphic parts when Cirno is a witness to them._

_I don't want to give you guys too many spoilers, so I'll abruptly cut myself off right here._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	22. Act 10 What Measure's One's Worth

Act 10

What Measures One's Worth

The Worst/Best of Us

"Yagokoro-sensei," Yorihime approaches her former teacher as if it hasn't been more than a few hours since her last lecture, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to immediately start treating the injured, don't prioritize between rabbits and fairies." Turning to the nearest moon rabbit other than Reisen, "You guys need to lend as much aid as possible. Accept the orders of the doctor and the staff of this mansion as if they were my own. We need to repair the destruction we've caused as quickly as possible."

Though she looks a bit concerned, the rabbit acknowledges her orders.

Turning to the rest of the humans, youkai, and gods gathered, "I wasn't expecting such a large crowd. If there's something you can contribute, I plead that you do. Lunarian weapons are poison to anyone on the Earth, purifying the tainted elements which promote growth and aging. If you perform burial and last rites, it should welcome the fairies unto death and reintroduce them to resurrection and reincarnation. The human mikos would be perfect for that. Some fairies are too far gone, but it should help reduce the casualties somewhat. As for the rest," she looks at the two gods, "I'm not sure what you can do."

"What is this?" screams the sister, Toyohime, finally overcome of her speechlessness. "What are you talking about? Why you asking anything of these Filthy Earthlings? What do you mean you're starting a rebellion against the moon?"

Yorihime's red eyes stare off in the distance for a moment, but once she's gathered her thoughts she faces her sibling, "It's the only way. If we continue to follow Tsukuyomi's orders only death will await us."

"We were only a step away from victory! How can you throw that away and side with," her speech falters. What she must have noticed immediately but denied up until now, "What happened to you?" Reaching and feeling her sister's face with her hands, "Your eyes, and your teeth. And your body! It's so cold."

Yorihime turns away, unable to look her sister in the eyes.

Tears start to stream from Toyohime's eyes as the terrible truth dawns upon her, "Oh my god, what have they done to you?" Unable to look at the corruption that has taken her sister, she can only look at the floor, her teeth snarl into a rage, "What have you done?" she roars. "My sister was beautiful! What have you done to her you disgusting pieces of trash?"

"Sister," Yorihime tires to console.

"Don't touch me you monster!" swiping away the gentle hand. "Who are you? What are you?"

Breathing erratic, balance unsteady, eyes without focus, she looks ready to faint at any moment. Scanning frantically, she spots her fan laying on the ground. In a pathetic attempt she runs towards it. Reaching as she draws near, she finds herself catching something else entirely.

Cirno has stepped in front of the fan, being collided into like a mother being cried for by a child. Easily strong enough to stay upright, she wraps her arms around the hysteric sister in embrace.

"What are you doing?" accuses Toyohime. "Let go of me!"

Cirno tells her, "This fighting is terrible. Nobody wants it. But it's over now. It's going to be okay."

At those words, 'it's going to be okay,' Toyohime's tears turn into sobs. In a rage, she tries to struggle against the nearly-naked blue-haired woman, but Cirno won't let go. Her embrace is too strong, and too warm. From her to Toyohime, a gentleness and comfort is passed. The hallow portions of her are slowly filled and her resistance wanes. Toyohime can struggle no longer and cries openly. Her legs buckle and Cirno carefully lowers the two of them to a sit. There she cradles the princess like a baby, maybe even humming a lulling song. In a couple minutes, she cries no longer, maybe asleep.

Meanwhile everyone went about their important business. There's a lot of work to be done to recover what's lost, and to prepare for what's to come.

"Can I trust her with you?" Yorihime asks of Cirno.

Cirno nods, but then asks, "Are you, still you?"

Looking into the distance, "I'm not sure. I think so. Remilia's influence, this vamperism, it makes me see things, feel things, and think differently. But I still remember me. I still remember my sister. But all that other stuff, Lord Tsukuyomi, the Lunar City, Lunarian Pride, it doesn't feel like it matters anymore. And being a vampire," her cheeks blush, she licks her lips, and is otherwise seductive, "I think I like it. I feel so, good. Is this what being dirty truly has to offer?"

"Calm down before we have to pour cold water on ya," comes the youthful voice of a child with blond hair. Cirno knows this person well, for they are arch-enemies. It's the Amphibian Goddess Suwako Moriya, part of the group that came with Yukari. "Don't you have a rebellion to plan?"

Returning from her euphoric state, Yorihime nods, "That I do." Bowing politely, she takes her leave.

"So," Suwako turns to Cirno, "that's an uncharacteristic display of acceptance. I remember when you would stalk me for days after I'd beat you up for bullying the frogs, and yet here you are forgiving someone who attacked your new home and hurt your friends."

In past, Cirno might have started ranting about how much taller she is now, or how much her boobs have grown, but Cirno feels the need for none of that. It's somewhat surprising for herself.

"I saw one of the fairies shot and killed right before me. I felt so horrible at the time. It's like the world lost most of it's color." She's silent for a moment as the memory rushes back to the forefront on her mind. "It's like the flowers aren't as pretty as they used to be, that they won't smell as sweet. I haven't even looked at any flowers since that happened, but it feels like, no, I'm certain it's going to be like that. It scares me. I don't like it. I want the world to be full of colors again."

Suwako squats down next to Cirno, observing the Lunarian for a moment, "That's mighty mature and deep for you. I know what you mean." Then Suwako herself pauses. "There's always something to look forward towards. Even if it doesn't feel that way, always remember that this world is a big and wonderful place. As long as you don't surrender faith you'll eventually find the beauty in this world again. Don't let the ugliness crush you. I don't want to see that again."

Cirno could kind of understand what the Moriya Goddess meant, but that last part completely threw the former fairy for a loop. She'd wave goodbye but she still has the Lunarian clutching onto her.

"You survived being hit by this," it's Yukari, bending over and picking up Toyohime's fan, "didn't you?"

Cirno admits, "It was kind of scary, but it didn't really do anything. It ruined the training outfit I got from Kourindou a few days ago, but that was it."

"I'd like to learn how that was possible, but I think you don't have the answer to that yourself. Maybe I should consult with Eirin."

Mumbling to herself, Yukari too walks away.

Suddenly, and near-hysteric, the moon rabbits start to cry and wail.

The Fated Decision

The moon rabbits knew of the extermination order before the military, and Gensokyo was sooner before that. Suddenly all the rabbits started to panic, and since they weren't sure to whom to turn, it was a rather hectic couple of minutes. Once everything got organized, a meeting was arranged between Yorihime, Remilia, Kaguya, Kanako, Reimu, and Yukari. For privacy's sake, others were not allowed, especially the moon rabbits.

Because of the sudden despair that flooded the telepathic network, the moon rabbits couldn't focus on any given task, including the disciplined Reisen. She joined the crowd with all the other moon rabbits just outside the ballroom.

This is where Cirno and Daiyousei were finally reunited, along with Ulrika and a docile Toyohime.

"Do you know what's going on?" Ulrika seems to be in a chatty mood, as she asks Reisen.

"It's bad. They're starting to round up the rabbits on the moon. These aren't like the Lunar Defense Corp who can defend themselves. These rabbits are the ones who pound mochi, who are pets, and perform other public services. They knew the order had come down before it could be performed in an organized action, so many of them are running and hiding. They only captured and executed a handful, but it doesn't look good."

"How long do you think they have?"

Ulrika and Reisen have already shared words more than once thanks to the tighter-knit relationship between the Scarlet Devil Mansion and Eientei recently, but this level of curiosity seems a bit odd. Still, this recent Gensokyo immigrant could sometimes speak excessively and had curiosity to boot. However, until this point the human hadn't realized that Reisen was from the breed which hailed from the moon.

"For the most part the vast majority should be safe for a couple of hours, but once they start capturing a greater number of rabbits they'll torture them until they release the hiding locations of the others. It's times like these that our link to one-another is a curse. Everyone knows where everyone else is hiding, so all it takes is one who can't stand the interrogation to sell everyone else out."

"I see," Ulrika begins to ponder.

"What's going on?" Meiling has arrived, her first inclination is to ask Cirno.

While perhaps not the best person to ask for an explanation, Cirno has been far from not paying attention, "Lord Yomi has ordered an extermination because Yori and Toyo sided with us. Remi and the others are trying to decide what to do." She looks the red-headed youkai up and down. "How Sakuya?"

Meiling smiles, "She's much better than I had expected. She wasn't hurt at all, but she was very tired. She fell asleep a little while ago, so I decided to leave her in peace."

"Chuu chuu, aren't you the hot couple?" Cirno tries to make light of the situation.

Although only being teased, Meiling blushes red, "Shut up!"

Just as that outburst is made, the door opens and the 'council' vacates. Yorihime is first in the pact, as she seems immediately displeased and walks with a hurried step. From that the rabbits can guess the decision. The others start to filter out of the room as well. Reisen rushes to Lady Kaguya's side, but the dark-haired nadeshiko merely shakes her head. The rabbit hangs her head in shame.

Reading the atmosphere just as well, Cirno suddenly becomes angry. Leaving Toyohime, she rushes inside and meets with Remilia.

"Remi! What's going on here?"

Remilia herself appears somewhat tired, but she far from ignores the mere guard's audience, "Cirno? We decided that we can't send help."

"Why not?"

After sacrificing some of her own blood to turn Yorihime, Remilia's already anemic condition left her as enthusiastic as a bear in the middle of winter. She looks ready to fall asleep at any moment. Realizing the lack of muster, Daiyousei rushes to her charge's side.

"It's too dangerous. Everyone's tired, the moon's on it's highest alert. They are likely prepared for our arrival. Fighting our way through this one isn't going to be the same as what we've just went through. These will be fully equipped, fully trained Lunarians. The LDC can't compare to their strength. If all this wasn't so sudden we might be able to do something, but by the time we get organized it'll be too late."

Anger starts to waver into something else, but Cirno will not relent, "So we're going to do nothing? We're just going to sit here and let them die?"

"Cirno," Remilia flatly states, "the moon rabbits we just fought were merely the appetizer. They'll be coming with a much stronger force in the near future. Thankfully we have Toyohime so they can't just drop in on us again, but in that time we must prepare as much as possible. And this goes for all of Gensokyo, not just us. We can't risk anyone getting seriously injured."

"But what if-"

"The moon rabbits are a great resource, and we would greatly benefit from the aid they could give us. Trust me, I want their power more than anyone, but it just isn't possible."

Clearly Remilia is exhausted, otherwise she'd be making a long speech and actually give really good points, but her charisma comes second place to her actual energy stores. She's dead tired and wants desperately to sleep. Arguing with her in this condition is like banging your head against the wall. Cirno turns her back on Remilia and Daiyousei, and leaves the room.

"Toyo-chan," Cirno calls her. While she's still as pale as a ghost the princess is still an animal lover and wants to do what she can for the rabbits. She carries a deep and thoughtful expression, probably for the first time since stepping foot on the Earth. Cirno continues, "I want you to send me to the moon."

While it shocks those nearby who hears, Toyohime doesn't give much of a response, "I won't do it. You don't understand how truly horrifying the moon can be. If it wasn't for my sister's change of heart, and I mean that _literally_, I would have killed myself already. I don't know what Remilia has fed into her mind, but my sister should well know that there's no possible way that we can defeat Lord Tsukuyomi. I don't think I can convince her otherwise, but I still love her. I'll go along with whatever she decides."

Cirno doesn't completely believe that. Toyohime is the key to quickly getting to the moon, and without her assistance all the rabbits will die. The possibility must exist. If Cirno can present a good enough argument then maybe the princess will reconsider.

"Toyohime-san," these are the first words shared between the princess and former pet, (Toyohime's feelings for her are so strong that she named her next pet Reisen) yet Reisen displays nearly no lingering affections, "you know I'm much stronger than other moon rabbits. I could lead Cirno. With me going, I could lead her directly to the others. We won't be able to rescue them all, but we can save a whole lot."

Upon seeing her beloved pet for the first time in 50 years, the lunar princess nearly sheds her tears all over again. Holding herself together, she speaks evenly, "You should know better than that. The moons a terrifying place and-"

"That's why I left. I understood that and I was more afraid than anyone. The despair and cruelty of the moon still haunt my nightmares, so I know for sure that I'm not underestimating them. Let me say this clearly, when Cirno is serious, she could raze the entire moon into dust." This catches an odd glare from Cirno, but Meiling seems to agree.

"You can count on me too," the youkai steps up. "I wouldn't trust anyone more with this kind of mission than Cirno."

This vote of confidence is reassuring, but the woman in question herself is a bit confused.

"And who exactly are you?" the princess asks.

"I'm the one who huffed and puffed and blew your army down."

The one who exhibited the roar. Even Toyohime will admit she felt the immense pressure from the power Meiling displayed.

Meiling, possessing of raw and unadulterated power. Reisen, former resident of the moon and master of illusion. Cirno, an untapped powder keg which was strong enough to defeat her with the mere leaking fumes. Normally it'd still be considered insane, but there's something about Cirno, that central mysterious figure, that makes the princess believe miracles can be performed. Through the clouded vision of an enemy, Toyohime wouldn't be able to see what they were talking about, but now that hope rests on her shoulders, Cirno seems to glow with an unmistakable brilliance; a goodness and warmth, an absolution which overcomes all. Never has she felt this kind of charismatic attraction towards anyone other than Lord Tsukuyomi, but this is perhaps all the more reason why those two should never meet.

"No, I can't allow it."

"A word, if I may?"

This latest intruder is the human Ulrika, strangely, completely unblemished from the hard-fought battles taken place inside the mansion tonight. Meiling observes the human with a cautious gaze.

"I still have the three Wizard's Glass that we didn't get the chance to use. If someone could provide a distraction, the others could coordinate and rescue the rabbits that much easier. If you're all talking to each other, you'll know exactly when to pull out when it gets too hairy. It's not the best strategy, but you should be able to save a lot of them."

This is starting to formulate into an actual plan. But the choice of the decoy will be pivotal.

"I'll be it," Meiling, in her infinite bravery, volunteers herself again. "Amongst us I'm the fastest, and as we all know I can make the most noise. Reisen with her illusions and telepathy should be able to sneak pretty deep into the Lunar City to rescue the rabbits, and Cirno should be able to protect them all. We should be able to safeguard a couple of groups this way."

Toyohime wants to believe in them, and that may be this plan's fatal flaw. Because they inspire such confidence, a mind can be tricked into thinking that the impossible possible. No matter what, impossible is impossible, thus the cruelness of reality. But the princess wants to believe, wants so very hard to believe.

_Please believe in her._

A tear rolls down Reisen's cheek. Seeing this, Toyohime nearly knocks Cirno and Meiling out of the way.

"Reisen-chan, what is it?"

More tears flow from Reisen's eyes. She can't stop it. Staring off into some deep corner of space, it's like she's witnessing the saddest thing in known existence. Like a masterful painting, an image so vivid and powerful it forcibly imprints the emotions of the painter upon all who view their work. The rabbit speaks to her former master, but it's also like she isn't speaking to anyone at all,

"I felt it myself when you were fighting Cirno. Somehow her power leaked into our telepathic network. _We could feel her sadness and desire for peace_. I've never felt a message so strong before, that it could convey very emotions. I've been broadcasting our entire conversation so all the other rabbits can hear. _Every single one of us is listening_. Toyohime-san, it's so beautiful I wish you could hear. Never before has something like this happened. Every single rabbit is saying the same thought. _Please believe in her._ Please believe in Cirno."

Holding on to her shoulders, Toyohime can sense something profound happening. Looking into the rabbit's scarlet eyes, it's like she can view into another world. Shapes bend and color twist, the background melts away and everything fades into silence. Faintly, in the distance, a low racket can be heard. It's a deep rumble, not so much different from the footfalls of a marching army. A strong bass vibrates her eardrums, and at a point it sounds so terrible that Toyohime's head might split. Then she hears it,

_Please believe in her._

Thousands of voices unified into one. An entire populace pleading to it's master. Toyohime can understand how Reisen could be brought to tears from alone hearing this. It's both sad and beautiful. Is this perhaps what God must hear when His worshipers cry out to Him? Such power to resist Toyohime doesn't possess.

She doesn't even realize she's crying until she tries to speak, choking on her words on her first failed attempt. Trying again, "Okay."

Seeing the reaction it's receiving, Cirno slightly backs away. All in all she just wanted to be able to help people, not be some kind of messiah or savior. Suddenly a suffocating pressure is placed upon her chest, turning her normal "leap before you look" mentality into something much more profound. Somehow, she's more fearful now than when she was in defiance.

The Dark Side of the Moon

Cirno wanted to bring color back into the world, and such a great loss of life would likely make that impossible. This new desire born into her, she isn't certain of it's origin. When she was a simple ice fairy such thoughts never entered her simple little mind, but now that she's bigger, so too is everything else. One might think everything would seem smaller, but that isn't reality. Now that she's matured there is so much she's never noticed before. Everything's more complicated. Her actions, her responsibilities, her consequences. Interacting with others is now so much more difficult. She used to say whatever was on her mind and, for the most part, it didn't make a difference (she was ignored). Now when Cirno speaks people pay attention, when she has an idea others consider it, and never before had someone really asked for her opinion. Before, she was an eternal fly on the wall; and now she's somehow become the gorgeous centerpiece, nearly all eyes upon her. It's a feeling that's been simmering for a while now, and now it's as if a great majority of things are revolving around her. Is this what it means to become an adult, or is something beyond her observation taking place?

With so much effort put into repairing the damage done, not many people would pay attention to four missing people. The rabbits certainly wouldn't say anything. If someone found out what they were about to do they'd try to stop them. Crazy, suicidal, and a waste of important resources; that's what they'd call this mission of theirs. But their aid is needed. Desperate hands are clawing for help. Their leader ordered their genocide, and their only help is a planet away. Without someone coming to their rescue, the decline of their race is promised.

Following Toyohime's lead, the party approach the ledge. From the mountain they can peer deep onto the lunar landscape. It's a world of gray, from the mountains, to the valleys, to the seas. A solitary and lonely color brushes everything, leaving a person to question if they've become visually inept. It's a dreary place. Jumping from a planet lush with species and life, to this, only one word could be used to describe it; dead.

"Shouldn't we be suffocating, or something?" Meiling asks.

Toyohime shakes her head, "The Oxygen Plants provide enough air for nearly the entire dark side of the moon, but we'll only feel the Gravity Wells once we get closer to the city."

"You couldn't have gotten us any closer?" Reisen complains.

"The next closest mountain would have been the one we used to transport the Lunar Defense Corp. They'd still be Lunarian Sentries posted there, so we would have been spotted immediately. This is the closest we can get." Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she stands. "Okay, follow my lead. Flying here shouldn't be much different than Gensokyo, but the low gravity will take some getting used to. Also, don't go any faster than I go. The entire moon's surface is covered in this really loose dust, so if we go too fast we'll kick up a cloud and get ourselves targeted before we ever get there. Now, on my lead."

Cirno looked to the sky. Above was nothing but stars. Because the sun never shines on half the moon it would never be seen from their location, but also is the Earth absent. In fourteen day cycles they either could or couldn't see the beautiful blue planet, and it's currently the tail end of the the absent period. Above looks little different than a normal night sky, but Cirno would love to be able to see the Earth from up this high. Maybe she could one day return.

Keeping low to the ground, their speed was rather slow. Cirno got what Toyohime said about the dust; it's everywhere! It felt somewhere between walking in snow and in sand. An odd experience. However, no one would every want to roll around in this stuff. Get any on your skin and it'd immediately begin to itch. Depending on your luck you might even cut yourself. The absolute worst was to get it in your eyes; you'd practically become blind. Cirno's spoken with and fought both Watatsuki Sisters, but for the life of her the recent adult couldn't understand from where their overwhelming pride stemmed.

It took twenty minutes before the city came into view. In the distance they can see the lights, the large buildings, and gradually the gravity was becoming heavier. As it did they could travel faster, the lunar dust becoming a hard dirt and otherwise rocky surface. Before they knew it they were already in the city.

Standing beneath them, the towers were higher than an eye can look. The Scarlet Devil Mansion was tiny in comparison. But something strange also occurred to Cirno; only these towers existed, there were no structures of single-floor size. Every building was a monolith. It's not if the moon lacked real-estate, but each and every structure rose towards the stars as if in competition, that the gaudier and needlessly larger it is the greater the occupant's status. Cirno fells oppressed, like there's some imaginary judge scoring you every second. For someone who loved to splash around in the lake and run about in the forests, this compartmentalized city/structure makes her feel that her very mind-set is discouraged. To put it simply, the moon doesn't seem very fun.

Between the buildings are paved roads. Lots of them. They surround the structures on all side, connecting one to the next, dictating in very simple terms how someone would get from one location to another. Some roads are even elevated, giving the choice to travel longer distances at greater speeds. This city isn't a place where someone would likely get lost. If you're trying to get somewhere there's pretty much only one path to take, and if you don't know for certain there's signs posted everywhere. Going the wrong direction and finding someplace new is one of her joys in life, but on the moon such experiences are stripped away. Is their definition of "purity" a dull and boring life where everything happens predictably?

"Not a lot of people around," Meiling says, but the streets are virtually abandoned.

Toyohime explains, "Each of the towers have all the amenities we Lunarians could need for our daily lives. People don't tend to leave their towers very often, but I also imagine that the State of Martial Law has something to do with that as well."

"Stagnant," Cirno says.

"What was that?"

"I was thinking of how to describe this place, and that's the word I came up with."

Toyohime's about to retort, but Reisen follows up with an immediate, "Exactly."

A first-time visitor and a former resident both sharing the same opinion. This didn't make much sense to Toyohime. The Lunarian live above the Earth nearly as gods, yet the impure mortals don't even succumb to awe. They must just not understand the true beauty in the perfection they've achieved.

"Where are the nearest rabbits?" the Lunarian tries to keep them from getting distracted, but she speaks nearly out of irritation.

"There's scattered rabbits in hiding everywhere, but the largest collections are closer towards the center of the city."

"Lead the way," Meiling says, maybe agitated because she hasn't said much in a while.

With everything built so high perhaps everyone keeps their eyes cast upwards. As the rescuers run about on the ground they practically roam around unobstructed.

"Isn't this too quiet?" Meiling isn't the only one feeling a bit nervous.

"The LDC normally are the ones patrolling the streets, but they're all on Earth right now."

"Isn't that strange? It's the Lunar _Defense_ Corps, but they led an offensive invasion. Doesn't this place have an army or something?"

"Yes," both Reisen and Toyohime answer. Toyohime continues, "My sister and I were being tested, that's why it was _our_ force selected. I knew it was strange, all of did, but we follow orders."

"And you don't even question them," Cirno adds.

"Of course not. Without order there is simply chaos."

"And look how that turned out for you. Your sister turned into a vampire, you taking orders from Earthlings, and the Moon Rabbits suffering an exodus. If you ever did stop and think for yourself once and a while, it never would have turned out like this. Perhaps because you are bred into this culture you don't realize that every living being is born with the right of freedom and liberty. Being stripped of choice you can't understand how malicious your leaders make you act. Insufferable ignorance breeds a culture of suicide, dancing happily while in line for your grave."

Everyone has to stop back and look at Cirno. The woman's eyes are sharp, her expression focused. At some point she'd began emitting that blue aura, power leaking from her heightened senses. Time and again she's surprised everyone in her presence, but this form nearly seems to be a different person. Meiling and Reisen can understand why this is, but Toyohime is left in wonder.

Before they cross the next street, they run into a patrol. Taking cover, the spot several men exiting a building. In their arms they carry _something_, and into the street they toss that _thing_ into the pile.

"It's too late for them," Meiling whispers. "They can't even properly dispose of the bodies. They just dump them in the street."

Cirno walks out of cover, before anyone realizes or has the opportunity to stop her.

Meiling saw it the moment she was passed, the visage of the woman that made the youkai hesitate. Of course, seeing the bodies of dead rabbits discarded like garbage could make anyone cringe, but what was done to them could drive a person insane. Cirno didn't take it well. Couldn't have. In every sense of the word she was heartbroken, witnessing a scene so gruesome it could forever change a person. But it was more than that. The bodies were slashed, dismembered, beheaded, incinerated, and every matter of death one could imagine. But still it was worse. That's because-

"What have you done?" Cirno breathlessly asks as she approaches the Lunarian Exterminators.

They see her but raise no alarm.

"Just taking out the trash," and this gets a chuckle from his compatriot, "as per Lord Tsukuyomi's orders. Don't worry, we'll have this cleaned up in a matter of hours."

Cirno doesn't seem to hear their words. She stops before the pile of bodies and lowers herself to a knee.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he suddenly apologizes. "Did you lose your pet? Just fill out the appropriate paperwork and you'll be compensated. All you have to-"

"What have you done?" she screams, projecting a voice far greater than what she should be capable, emitting a shockwave of force that makes the men buckle under it's pressure. Obviously they enter into a state of alarm. "They were beautiful."

Nearest to her is a rabbit who's been shot through the chest. Reaching down Cirno takes the rabbit and cradles it in her arms. Rocking back and forth, she's like a mother trying to consul her child to sleep.

"How could you do this to her?"

This is no longer a situation they could let pass. The Lunarian Soldiers motion for the hilt of their weapons, batons tied to their hips that are no simple blunt instruments.

"Woman, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your home. A curfew is in affect and you can't be on the streets. Now, I'm going to be nice and simply ask-"

"Shut up." Cirno's glow intensifies. "'You're just following orders.' I've heard that so many times it makes me sick. But why," a tears falls from her cheek, lands on the rabbit's bare breast, and eventually pools into her navel, "do you strip them naked? Why," she places a hand on the rabbit's head, feeling the torn flesh marking what what been removed, "do you rip off their ears? Are they trophies? Do you wear them around your waist like some kind of prize?" Dozens of long white ears hang from their belts, the ends stained red with blood from where they've been ripped from a rabbit's head. "Was that also orders, or is it something that's simply expected of you?"

Not only are they killing the rabbits, but they mutilate the bodies postmortem. It isn't hard to wonder why all their clothes are removed, as bruising and bleeding all point to sodomy. What's taking place on the moon can only be described as "Evil."

Cirno's six wings sprout above her back, but they aren't the simply icicles from before. Each has defined structure and shape. They're like the wings of a baby hatchling.

The Lunarians draw their weapons. The batons are perhaps only twice the size of their hands, but once the weapon "activates" a light emerges and extends the length of a sword. More a saber than a traditional sword, it's no doubt a weapon at least on-par with their guns.

One of the soldiers say, "I've had enough-"

Before he can finish, several more soldiers exit the building, all carrying bodies either over their shoulders, dragging by the feet or hair, and otherwise paying no respect to the departed. All these new rabbits are in the same defiled state as the others. Seeing two of their comrades ready to attack, they ask no questions and too draw their weapons.

All are lost in flash of golden light. A surge of unfiltered energy surges like a geyser. Rabbits and soldiers alike are lost in the dazzling hue. But it doesn't stop simply there. Their vehicles, and a large section of building are also no longer visible. Any stuck looking into the golden pillar are forced to shield their eyes, almost as if they were unworthy of gazing at it's brilliance.

And then the true terror hit.

Violently the ground shakes in a quake. In the still environment of the moon a storm is born. Winds ravage the city, shattering hundreds of thousands of windows, countless shards of glasses flying back into the buildings. Otherwise dormant cars are uprooted and overturned. Even the concrete roads and buildings are ravages by the wind.

But those are merely the side-effects.

The light stretches higher than even the buildings, erupting from the ground as if it's the wrath of God. Concrete and debris are hurled towards the heavens, as the entire length of the tower is slashed. In Cirno's hand is one of her swords, but not a sword ever before seen. It mostly resembles her strongest, but it glows with a golden, almost regal, hue. It's pointed upwards, attesting to heaven her might. All of this destruction was the result of a swing of that golden sword. One single swing.

The light was merely an illusion, an optical phenomenon which lasted only a brief moment. Toyohime saw this before from Cirno's swordplay, but nowhere to this extent. Even advanced Lunarian Science couldn't explain how Cirno accomplished this.

After the illusion fades only desolation remains. The soldiers have all vanished, along with the entire pile of corpses. Likewise, there's a giant vertical scar extending the entire building, beyond the physical reach of that golden sword a thousand-fold. Perhaps this was meant as a funeral pyre, a farewell to those poor souls so that they might find peace, and a punishment, erasing those murderers in the holy light of judgment. Only a single being could offer such solace and damnation in a single breath, God.

Suddenly bullets rain down upon the divine blue woman, a maelstrom of an execution squad numbering over a hundred. It's the work of a single gunman, perched atop one of the nearby rooftops. This sniper is equipped with most-advanced Lunarian rifle, generations newer than what's given to the LDC. With a single gun an entire column of bullets are fired, extending beyond line-of-sight with the pull of a trigger. Overwhelming force favored over precision.

The entire rooftop is blown away by that golden light, another swing of Cirno's sword. In a flash she'd already reached that level of elevation, swinging horizontally and obliterating far beyond that one soldier. With the expansion of her wings so too did her speed drastically increase.

Lights stream across the sky as the tracers of the bullets indicate another sniper. Cirno darts into the air and then vanishes from view, undoubtedly dealing with the next hazard. Her entire party is left on the ground, dumbfounded.

"I think we have our distraction," Meiling states the obvious. Shaking her head, she bring her focus back to the task at hand and takes the lead, "Okay, change of plans. I'll be the bodyguard and Cirno the decoy. She has one of the orbs so we'll be able to stay in contact. Reisen and I will go together while you, Toyohime, cover our escape. We need you to observe and report how our distraction is unfolding and evacuate the rabbits as they come. Understand?"

"Yes," Toyohime clearly states, a wry smile on her face, much of her color returned to her. Perhaps for the first time in a long while, she feels very positive about her situation.

* * *

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you all get to spend it with your friends and family, and if not, go ahead and do whatever pleases you._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	23. What will be Sung for Generations

The Blue Archangel

In the air, such bullets hold no hope of damaging Cirno. Her speed too great and bullets too slow, the few snipers abandon the idea and draw their swords of light. Taking the fight to her, they gamble that melee would prove better results.

Still they aren't foolish, coordinating and striking at the woman in packs. Two coming at the same time, they focus on bullying her as she only has a single weapon. This proves irrelevant. Another sword forms in Cirno's opposite hand. However, it's not a match with the golden one in her right. As they both attack, both are blocked. The sabers of light prove meaningless against Cirno's golden sword as the weapon is flimsily repelled, but the other easily sinks into the one born of ice. The light-blade nearly reaches the woman's brow, but it's progress halts before it tastes flesh. Clearly the soldier believed he could easily slice the weapon and woman in two, but since he couldn't bypass the weapon completely, now his' stuck. Cirno kicks him away.

With a gaping hole in her ice sword, it's no longer of practical use. Discarding it, as it falls to the ground it vanishes into light. Cirno places both her grips on her golden crystalline weapon, dedicating all her focus on that single option. True, their weapons are powerful, but the woman's new trump card leaves them completely outclassed.

The soldiers adjust and act accordingly. They continue to attack two or three at a time, but they also coordinate so they attack in series, never giving the woman a single moment to rest. Cirno blocks the best she can, but for the most part she avoids. These men are skilled, horribly so, but this mere impure Earthling rises and meets their challenge, keeping always outside the range of their weapons. Very few, even in Gensokyo, could display this level of agility.

Cirno has yet to strike, merely avoiding and defending. The soldiers believe they have this woman on the ropes, attacking so frequently she doesn't even have a moment to counter. If they were correct it'd only be a matter of time before she tired and fell, but that's assuming a lot, perhaps far more than their minds capable. As they circle and swarm around her-

-their paths over-cross and they form a straight line-

A flash of light envelopes them all. And they are gone. A swing of Cirno's sword doesn't even cut; it completely destroys. Their fate obvious, but not even a body is left behind. Not a trace remains of those who defy her. This is nearly the same which Tsukuyomi did to the rabbit.

For the moment it's calm. All the snipers that had been waiting on the rooftops are no more. Inside the buildings must be many teams of additional soldiers sweeping for hiding rabbits. The snipers must have been there to eliminate any of them that might be running around on the streets. Meiling and the others will have it that much easier now that they're gone.

Cirno hunches over and nearly vomits. What has she just done? Those soldiers, they're no more. What they were doing might have been evil, but did that give Cirno any right to kill them? And that building she slashed, how many innocent bystanders may have been hurt from that? Once the hatred boiled over inside of her, she realizes she was lost in a murderous trance. Her first and every thought was to punish, to destroy them. Did that make it right?

Images of that hill in her dream, all those knights she killed, they flash into her memory. Was that an image of her past? What about her future? Is that the kind of adult Cirno wants to be? Not a punisher of the wicked, but it's executioner? Is that how she's going to fill the world with color? At that rate, the only color the world will become is red. She can't allow herself to be like this!

Having time enough to calm herself, Cirno get her situation under control. Thinking straight, she closer observes her new sword. It's shaped just like her others, but there's the glow and the somewhat odd substance. It's not exactly ice, but something like it and at the same time different. Golden Ice, maybe. It's hard for Cirno to understand. This closer resembles the sword she's seen in her dreams. Over the past couple of weeks she's managed to make slight improvements to it and summon one in each hand, but a leap such as this hadn't happened before. It's like she's no longer mimicking the blade of her visions, but getting one step closer to actually bringing it into reality. Like by the time she's done, it'll be an actually sword made from steel, not the facsimiles of ice from what she was before capable. But if that's true, what exactly has her power become? Since she's become an adult, has her power expanded beyond the power of chill? What exactly has _she_ become?

Cirno's been alone for a long while.

Invading the moon? Check. Rescuing the rabbits? In progress. Since she jumped the gun and went out on her own; Providing a distraction? Not so much. Did she perhaps take out the others too quickly and they couldn't call for backup? Toyohime said that the LDC is gone so now the Army's in charge, but this response time is kinda embarrassing. Certainly there must be many, many more soldiers out there, but why aren't they coming after her? It doesn't matter if she's the Strongest in all of history, if she can't get people to notice her she can't be a proper decoy. She needs to do something to get everyone's attention.

Destroy something? That's not a bad idea. And make it flashy! A building? No, there are a bunch of people inside. How about that roads? Yeah, she doesn't like roads! They're long, wide, and dictate where you go. How dare they! What gives them the right? That's it, Cirno's going to wage war against the roads!

Landing on the ground, she picks a particularly long street that shouldn't have her accidentally cutting up another tower. How long can she slash exactly? Sure she cut the length of an entire building, but can she go further? Why not give it a try?

Taking the golden sword in both hands, she rises it high into the air. Slashing vertically down, she doesn't stop until the tip of the sword crashes into the ground.

Perhaps she should have been more careful.

Holding the weapon with two hands, as well as no longer being led by her sorrow and rage, the result is perhaps a ten times more intense. The light is no longer just a flash, but nearly a whip with an actual physical manifestation. From her blade it sprouts, reaching high into the heavens, and crashes into the ground in a wave. It extends further than she can see, scorches all the buildings on her left and right, and pounds upon the ground with all the force of a mountain falling from the sky. Windows instantly shatter and the surface trembles greatly. Never before has the moon suffered an "earthquake" and as such their buildings weren't designed to withstand them. Concrete breaks apart and falls into the street, the ground below them collapses and the slightly sink, and alarms in the distance begin to blare. It lasts for only a couple of seconds, but the damage is immense.

Cirno worries that she might have just knocked the moon out of Earth's orbit.

"_What the heck was that?_" Meiling's voice hollers from the Witches Glass.

Cirno pretends like she isn't listening.

"_Cirno! That was you, wasn't it?_"

"Sorry!" she cries with the clear orb in her hand. "I was just testing out my new sword, and this sort of happened!"

"_BS! We're trying to save the rabbits here, not flatten them!_"

"I was just trying to get their attention!"

She can hear the other side sigh, "_Well you've got it. They're so panicked now that I think they'll forget about the rabbits. An _earth_quake on the moon should make them forget their mother's name. But Cirno, you've got a couple thousand scared Lunarian Soldiers coming after you now. You got to be extra careful._"

Remembering the snipers she's killed, "Our mission here is to save the rabbits, and that's more important than me. Just make sure to save them quickly so I can get out of here too."

There's a few moments of silence. Then, "_Why is this so important to you?_"

Actually, that's a hard answer to explain. She can see soldiers exiting out of the buildings through broken windows and the rooftops. Putting it simply with the short time she has, "Because I want to."

Putting the orb back in the sack tied around her waist, she soars into the air, avoiding the wall of bullets flung at her.

She's gotten their attention, _everyone's_ attention. The soldier are vacating the buildings as fast as they can. Seeing the massive scar in the road and the person at it's helm, swiftly do they deduce Cirno to be the cause. So the most obvious thing they could do is attack.

Cirno's golden sword is too powerful to attack them directly, not to mention she can barely contain it's power without destroying so much else in the progress, yet it still isn't safe enough for her to completely abandon it. While it's an anchor to holding a weapon she isn't going to use, it's better than nothing. However, she still has plenty of other weapons at her disposal.

While she maneuvers through the air, avoiding the _millions_ of bullets fired at her, she starts using bullets of her own. Extending her free hand she navigates her icicle daggers, summoning her own army to match theirs. Too many are filing out into the open she can't properly aim, so she drops on them a shower that's as indiscriminate as it is overboard. The sheer number of daggers is nearly equal in numbers as when Yukari gets very cranky.

Most of the shooting stops as the soldiers take cover, avoid, or otherwise. If they get hit by the daggers it won't prove fatal. Just because she doesn't want to kill anybody doesn't mean Cirno can't give them a good thrashing.

As she continues with the daggers, some of the soldiers decide to take the battle to the skies. Now that they're in close they draw their swords. This is replaying exactly as it did before. One slash is all it would take to permanently silence them, but Cirno couldn't bare that much blood on her hands. And at the same time, her normal swords don't match up to theirs'. This is actually a tight situation. However, Cirno has come across this predicament before when she first fought Meiling in her new adult body. Perhaps the same strategy could work again. She turns her sword sideways.

"Sorry if I kill you!" she earnestly apologizes, completely unsure to the extend of the damage she'll produce.

Swinging with the flat side of the blade, Cirno hit's dull air. This time it didn't produce the lash-like phenomenon, just merely clumsily swung her sword. While she was glad to know that the mass destruction was a result of her skills rather than her new sword, couldn't there at least have been an in between?

Charging at Cirno, they show little amusement at the comical display. Vastly larger numbers than the snipers, the soldier attack with an even more relentless series of attacks. Cruel and efficient, they wouldn't so much as let Cirno breath, let alone counter. Shame they aren't as fast as her.

Cirno nails the first overconfident soldier she can, smacking him with the flat end of the sword. By far more than her own fists could ever produce, that Lunarian is fired like a rocket, crashing into and through one of the buildings. Before she worries about whether his brains are now splattered against whatever wall finally cushioned his fall, Cirno recognizes that the girls in Gensokyo can survive getting hit as hard as that. If Lunarians are that big of a deal, then so too should these men survive. Cirno knows how to fight them without letting it get too far.

The soldiers can suddenly feel a drop in temperature as the blue-haired woman releases a sadistic smile.

Continuing to hail daggers in all directions, Cirno charges at the soldiers. Smacking them this way and that, she plows through them like a certain drunk little oni. They're flung this way and that, into the buildings, into the street, and some of them knocked so far they land far beyond the city's borders. At this point she seems all but unstoppable.

A laser fired suddenly halts her rampage. Was this another Lunarian weapon? Turning towards it's source, she finds a man bearing no weapons. It must be magic. They're finally calling out the big guns.

The lasers he shots are thick and long, perhaps as powerful as Marisa's Master Spark. Unfortunately their distances are too large and he can't get a proper fix before Cirno avoids. Cirno didn't like to admit it, but she's a bit of an expert when it comes to avoiding lasers (nobody's been shot at with the Master Spark as much as Ice Fairy Cirno). That he doesn't fire when he's in close only shows his inexperience. Actually, all of them seem to have this problem. When something unexpected occurs they're very slow to adapt and compensate. This is perhaps why a single person can so well wage war against the entire moon.

Clearly identifying the mage as the major threat, Cirno turns from the others and engages him. They're quick to cover. Getting into position, they start firing with their regular bullets once again. Cirno's impressed, this will make it that much harder to advance. After a while of blindly rushing at her, they've finally put together a strategy. She supposes this is when the table will start turning, but there's still plenty of fight left within her.

Operation: Greyhound

After the earthquake, Toyohime had an idea.

"_Guys, start hitting the Fire Alarms! They'll think there's a major problem and evacuate the buildings._"

An excellent idea was received from the other side of the glass. If they were going to create a distraction, why not create a catastrophe? Reisen told all the rabbits to start pulling more alarms wherever they could find them. Better yet, why not have the rabbits evacuate with the Lunarians? Wear a disguise and hide their ears, and they'll be able to march right off the moon! After all, they didn't know the identity of this Mysterious Blue Woman or could even her goal. The entire Lunar City must be stuck in a panic right now.

Doing as they're told, Reisen starts tripping alarms on their way to the first group of rabbits. The largest collection was in what they called "Tower Heijō-kyū," as it so happens where most of the City Management offices lie (excluding Tsukuyomi's Royal Palace). All the major officials are Lunarians, but they have leagues of rabbits to take care of the actual work. From filers, to couriers, to clerks, the rabbits handle all the tasks the executives are too busy to handle themselves, although "busy" is a very loose term. The rabbits are barricaded in the evacuation shelter reserved for the officials, one of the most fortified places in all of the Lunar City. In a bit of irony, the top executive issues the order, yet it's his own shelter that's protecting them. The Lunarians would have a terrible time trying to break in.

According to Reisen, about 130 rabbits are hiding there. Nowhere near a large fraction of the population, but a good start.

Reisen and Meiling break into an maintenance closet, stealing uniforms of the custodial workers. Reisen wears a cap to cover her ears. Meiling does the same just so they would match.

"The others are starting the sneak out with the crowds," Reisen keeps her voice low, although it's hard to hear with the alarms and the mass crowd trying to escape the building fearing something's wrong. "Toyohime should start to transport rabbits soon. Right now she's directing them to hiding spots on the outskirts of the city."

"How many?" Meiling asks.

"Only about a dozen. That small a number will be easy enough to hide, but once it starts to grow we'll have to worry about keeping them from notice."

"That's what Cirno is for. We just need to worry about getting them there. It's kind of funny. The ones who were least secure will be the firsts to safety, and the ones who dug in deep will need us to save them."

Reisen snorts, "You can stop acting like we have a real plan. We're mostly making it up as we go along."

Meiling laughs, "True enough."

Unlike the worried crowds, Reisen knows it's safe to use the elevators. Or at least she thinks it is. It's unclear exactly to what extent did the damage from Cirno's earthquake reach. Well, if anything they could fly up the elevator shafts.

Once they reach the floor, they sneak around and find a squad of soldiers working heavy equipment, trying to force their way into the bunker. It's meant to protect the people most crucial to the city's functions, so of course it wasn't supposed to be easy. The only person with the authority to overwrite the security lock of that level was Tsukuyomi himself, and no one would dare bother him with such a mundane task. The soldiers were set to break in themselves.

"How do you want to handle this?" Meiling asks.

"First and foremost, we can't let them warn the others. If they do all the others will be watching for us. I can disable them all if I can get them to look me in the eyes, but we'll need to get their attention first. Why don't you flash them those melons of yours?"

"Háng kōng mǔ jiàn," could only have been an insult.

If not perhaps for the earthquake, the soldiers wouldn't be covering their rear at all, but after such a unique disaster for the moon it's understandable that they'd be a bit edgy. Reisen and Meiling were seen as they approached, but their costumes kept them from being thoroughly examined. And they were cautious of anything out of the ordinary, not any particular threat. The invaders walked around and checked on things as if they were making routine inspections. Perhaps the soldiers should have stopped them since they were in the middle of an official military action, but they wanted the building to be safe more than anyone else, so they let them be. But the longer the pair walked around the more nervous the soldiers became. Realizing that they'd soon be approached, Meiling took it upon herself to make the first move, so as they wouldn't notice Reisen's ears.

"The foundation of the building seems to be pretty solid, as well as the support beams," Meiling makes up on the spot, her aim to give them relief and make them lower their guard. "Structural damage is low so you men shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"And these alarms?" the soldier asks.

"A precaution. We've never had a quake of that magnitude, but thankfully it lasted less than a second. We want to check each building thoroughly before we declare them safe for entry."

This immediately lifts all their spirits. They last thing they would want to do is run around in a building that could collapse any second, especially since such a disaster would do their work for them. After being assured, the soldier sees fit for small talk.

In a comfortable voice he says, "I don't think I've ever seen a woman as tall and with such red hair as you. What-"

Meiling slams her palms on both sides of his head.

As the youkai was filing through the crowds to make it to this floor, she quickly noticed the racial traits of the Lunarians. Most have lighter, pale hair-colors, silver and white being most prominent. And as for height, basically everyone was shorter than Meiling, not just the women. She received many a stares as she passed through. The moment someone commented on her appearance, the Earth youkai was committed to engaging in combat immediately.

At the sound of the first man being knocked unconscious, the others immediately jerk back in surprise. If they'd been tense they would have immediately opened fire. Reisen pulls the cap off her head so that her eyes are no longer hidden by the shade, stepping forward so that they see her instead of the actual attacker. They glow a soul-absorbing crimson, a bright color that entrances and can drive a person mad. The men who peer into her eyes become locked, unable to do anything but be mesmerized. Unfortunately one didn't turn at the ruckus behind him, the one operating the laser. He wears earplugs and a pitch black visor, and is completely dedicated to the task at hand, not having the slightest idea of what's happening behind him.

One by one the men fall over, suffering whatever nightmare Reisen has given them. After a few seconds she motions to her partner that it's done, and they move to take out the final obstacle.

"Arrrrgh!" a man screams as he breaks from the trance.

Swiftly rising to his feet, he tackles Reisen before she realizes what happened. As they fall he grabs her by the mouth and makes sure to slam the back of her head into the ground. Pausing for only a moment, he steps forward towards Meiling and starts to draw his sword.

The martial artist catches him by the elbow, preventing him from removing the baton from it's holster. She trust a quick jab into his throat, causing him to buckle and stumble back. Next she aims to trip him, but somehow he managed to find his footing and solidly blocks the sweep kick with his own leg. In the action his baton managed to fall from his hip, bouncing on the ground and rolling away to where it couldn't be retrieved in the middle of a fight.

He tries the connect a straight punch into Meiling's stomach, but the youkai parries, spins around, and attempts to trip him again by hooking him with her heel. He steps back and avoids, immediately after aiming for her chest with a piercing elbow. Meiling catches it and steps forward, each so close they're practically breathing down the other's neck. The flooring beneath her feet calmly cracks as she gather's her qi. Trusting her palm forward, she releases and executes a half-power _Fragment Wave._ He blocks it with one arm, but suffers no less the damage as his body is pushed a couple meters back, separating the two from close combat.

Meiling's not in her partial-transformed state. If she were that man would have been blasted so hard he'd been launched well outside the window. Instead he fights the youkai on near-even ground, but that could be because he was taken by surprise. This is leagues different than how she handled the rabbits evading the mansion. If all the Lunarian display this level of power, Gensokyo can be in for some real trouble.

Reisen circles around Meiling and directly approaches the soldier, yet somehow he doesn't seem to notice her. The immigrant rabbit places her finger on the center of the man's chest, hand shaped like a pistol. Only then does he look down and even realize what's in front of him.

"Bang," she whispers.

His body is hurled with incredible force. He might have been thrown out the window, but he crashes into a support beam, something that won't easily give way. A loud crack is heard, but it's uncertain if that was is spine or his armor. Whatever the case, the damage inflicted was real. After the impact, he falls face forward and doesn't move again.

"Was that one of your eye tricks?" Meiling asks.

"Yeah. Once you first make eye-contact you can't shake it off by looking away. You have to knock me out. I just made myself invisible until I was right in front of him."

"If I had something like that, fighting wouldn't be fun at all."

That almost sounded snide, but Reisen doesn't fight back. Approaching the beaten soldier, she pulls a device from his ear. Likewise, she does the same for the others suffering her illusions. In one of the nearby desk drawers, she drops them in and then closes it shut. Looking towards the man still operating the laser, she motions to Meiling to do her thing. A quick chop to the back of the neck does the trick.

Taking the device from the laser operator, she fiddles with something and then gives it to the youkai, saying, "Take it. You can listen to their radio communication. We can monitor what they're doing and avoid fighting where we can."

Unused to technology, Meiling has to ask, "Why do I have to take it?

"It's a Lunarian model. They don't make any that will fit a rabbit's ears. Your physique is no different than a human's, so it'll fit you. Besides, I already have enough voices in my head."

What sounds like a large door is opening and the whistle of wind echoes through the room as the rabbits exit the bunker. It feels odd that they knew immediately it was safe to leave, but Meiling reminds herself about the telepathy. At least they didn't have to waste time explaining things.

Meiling puts the device in her ear, "Okay, we got a lot more to go, so we have to keep moving."

Bad Joke

For the first time in his life, Lord Tsukuyomi was completely without comprehension. His mouth lay slightly agape and his eyes exaggerated, the ceaseless brow atop his head scrunched together in question. For a few solitary moments he's frozen, unable to decide what to do next.

"Would you repeat that?" his voice sounds of a lifelong employee who's just learned he's being sacked.

The messenger appears uneasy, almost unwilling to obey his lord's direct order, "It's as I said; a naked woman is rampaging in the Lunar City and our forces can't stop her."

Tsukuyomi nearly asks for a third time, but he stops himself. By rubbing his eyes as if he's got a headache, he buys himself some time so as to get his thinking back in order.

"I take it it's not some jilted wife."

"No sir. We haven't been able to identify her, and worse yet we can't even subdue her. She's very strong."

"Is this related to the Watatsuki Sister's declaration?"

"It is unclear, Lord Tsukuyomi. She has yet to make any demands or offer a statement of any kind. She's merely destroying everything like a wild beast. We've withdrawn forces from the rabbit hunt to deal with her."

Obviously, this has to be a decoy of some sort. The Watatsuki Sisters must be here right now rescuing the rabbits. As long as one creates a diversion the other can retrieve rabbits with that less of an obstacle. However, from the sounds of it it isn't either Watatsuki, so who else could be powerful enough to hold the Lunarians at bay? At what's more, why is she naked?

"Describe her."

The messenger's description, "She's of above average height, peach skin, moderate length blue hair, and blue eyes. She wields a golden sword and can summon daggers of ice."

"And we can't handle someone like that?"

"No sir, we estimate her to be a Level 6 Class A threat."

Tsukuyomi shakes his head, "If our regular soldiers can't handle her, she must at least be Level 5. Send out our Special Suppression Squad."

Again the messenger is uneasy, "We already have Lord Tsukuyomi. They're-"

Loosening Thread

Talismans ensnare Cirno on all sides, forming a large cube trapping her body within. Her arms hold tight to her waist as if she were tied at the midsection. As she struggles, her hair and eyes glow a furious blue, as if they were the very ocean reflecting the sun. So too does her golden sword's illumination intensifies. Her arms break free, and at the exact same time: all the talismans tears and the Lunarian Priests fly backwards as if they ate a solid punch to the forehead. Once obtaining freedom, Cirno dives to the ground, avoiding the massive barrage that was previously fired her way.

The fighting has become increasingly intense since the magic users arrived. Unlike the soldiers in red armor, the priests are gowned in white and have veils covering their faces. And silly hats. They are by no means an idle threat. Governing powers similar to the Hakurei Miko, not a one could measure to her, but this large group of twenty could be close.

Cirno heads low and hovers a couple of meters above the crowd of civilians. For a few minutes now they're been exiting the buildings in a hurry, no doubt through the efforts of Meiling and Reisen. It was cheap to use them for cover, but as long as Cirno put herself between them and the army, they'll cease fire and allow the earthling moments of recuperation.

Abruptly she alters course, shooting straight up like a rocket. Her target is an out-of-formation priest, slightly strayed from the rest from the chaos of fighting. She twists her sword blade-end first.

She slashes, and that massive golden whip soars through the sky. The priest erects a barrier, and initially it holds, but the sword's power proves too much and the barrier shatters, the priest victim to the tail end of Cirno's weapon. He's blasted helplessly into the air, not traveling too far before the Lunar City's augmented gravity can pull him back before being lost in space.

Cirno can't go easy on them anymore; this she learned the hard way. Their barriers are far too powerful to simply try to whack em with the flat end of her sword. That's how she got sealed the _second_ time. These men are powerful, and even a distance slash isn't enough to break through. She has to get close, very close, but outside the reach of her blade itself, otherwise she'll cut them in half. Practicing with all caution not getting too close, she's eventually found the perfect distance to knock them out without ending their life. This is the seventh priest she's dispatched.

Lasers fire and Cirno zips away at the last moment. Just as she's whittling them away, they're doing the same. All their attacks seem somehow familiar, but this current barrage is a blatant rip-off of Toyohime's spell. It's less powerful, but their numbers make up for it.

Cirno soars for the center of their pack, bothering not to avoid but simply rushing through. Most are narrow misses, but those that aren't she blocks with her sword. It might not be the -K Blade, but it deflects light just as effectively, and not to mention she's had plenty of practice. Flying as strait as an arrow, she heads directly towards her target.

Before coming to a stop she thrusts, spaying a fountain of light directly forward. His barrier breaks, and as his body is hurled outward, ultimately crashing into a building, a faint trail of blood follow. She hit him too hard. She can't cry about it. To her sides and above she's surrounded by priests. Slashing once, left to right, and again straight above, her movements are so smooth and swift they might have appeared as one fluid motion. The left and above are knocked out, but the one at the right caught the tail end of the swing and thus his barrier prevailed. Cirno sneers at herself, but doesn't dwell. Having held still for long enough, she dashes away before she's made herself vulnerable.

The count's down to sixteen, slightly less than two-thirds from where they started, not to mention the regular soldiers taking potshots every once and a while. Yes, this is the most perfect diversion, but has she dug herself too deep. These priests feel like the elite of the Lunarian Army, but is that _all_ they have in store for her? The Watatsuki Sisters must have been major contributors to the moon's battle force, yet they were still terrified of something, obviously something they felt they couldn't handle. Once that thing shows itself, how long can Cirno last?

While making random avoiding patters, Cirno reaches for the pouch tied around her hips and produces the Wizard's Glass.

"How are you guys doing?" she asks.

A few moments pass and Meiling answers, _"We've freed almost 400 hundred rabbits, but a lot of them are making a run for it on their own. I don't know how many of them there are."_

Toyohime responds, _"You're doing excellent, Cirno-san. Everybody has their eyes on you, from the soldiers to the crowds on the street. A lot of the rabbits have been making a break for it and coming to me, and almost all of them are making it. I don't have a proper count, but it must be around six or seven hundred."_

"How many rabbits are there?" Cirno asks.

"_I'm not entirely sure, but somewhere between two and twenty-five-hundred. Their numbers are strictly regulated to a percentage of the population."_

So they would forever be a minority. That's probably how Tsukuyomi can order their genocide without fear of repercussions. So including the LDC who's already on Earth, about one-half is currently within their influence. So that leaves to question how long Cirno can last.

"_Cirno,"_ Meiling speaks again, _"I think we should start preparing to pull out."_

"No," her lips immediately speak, but she can feel her heart sink at her reflex reaction. She knows if this continues much longer it'll only turn out bad for her. Trying her best to sound brave, "We need to save as many of them as possible. I'm still doing fine, and I'll let you know when things are getting hairy."

The solitary blue warrior puts the orb in her pouch as soon as she's done, not waiting for a response. She wonders if her and Meiling are friends now, as the concern in voice was authentic.

A blast nearly takes her by surprise. At the last moment Cirno shifts herself and blocks the oversized orb hurled at her. As soon as it comes into contact with her sword, it detonates, blasting her down at the crowd below. Before crashing into them and harming the innocents, she stops herself, nearly blowing a few of them away from the kinetic force of the sudden stop. If they jump a few of them might reach her. She pauses for a few moments to take a couple of breaths, then again takes flight.

Something New and Amazing

For several days Kumin has laid awake in her futon staring emptily at her ceiling. It's been like this ever since her husband left, taking part in some important "mission" given to him by Lord Tsukuyomi. With the space next to her suddenly vacant, it feels as if a piece of herself has gone missing. Before leaving he said it'd only be for about seven days, but to her it feels like a month. She can still feel his warmth and his form sleeping next to her, but when she reaches for him or looks to her side, only emptiness awaits her. Each and every time she reminds herself that he's gone sleep flees further away. Every morning since he left has been miserable.

Having lost, even if only temporarily, what has made her life so complete, only now does Kumin see how dull her ceiling appears. Not only that, but the entire apartment. The carpets, the floor, and the wall are all that same dull shade of gray or that pristine and unblemished white. Since noticing such things, traveling around the Lunar City on her normal daily business has her thinking the same thing several times over, "Why must their world be so colorless?"

Kumin is reminded why she became attracted to her husband. He has a head filled with some of the most colorful brown hair she has ever seen. Kumin herself is a grayish sandy-blonde, and she's considered beautiful. She herself doesn't see it, or at least she saw it less once she met the man who would become her husband. Black hair is considered the peak of perfection, but genetic modification and the continued exposure to the lunar surface has the side effect of breeding out the trait. The closer one got to white is considered runner up. The rabbits have dark and vivid hair-colors, yet they are shunned. Just like her husband. She's even heard a rumors that he was some bastard child with rabbit blood in his veins; a cross-species offspring illegal by Tsukuyomi's decree. Of course that isn't true, and what's more, impossible. Still, those were the insults spoke behind people's backs.

She realizes she has to go to the bathroom.

After washing her hands, Kumin sighs. The purer the Lunarian blood within them the less they produce in waste after eating or drinking. Rumor is that Lord Tsukuyomi doesn't have to relieve himself at all. Kumin has to once ever three or four days. On the counter top sits the Procreation Application Form, with a "Denied" cruelly stamped in bright red ink. With her husband's hair and Kumin's urination problem, their genetic mixture has been deemed too impure to have a child. It's so bad that it's not even worth the resources using genetic manipulation. Together they've been deemed failures as Lunarians, and their genealogy discontinued from their generation.

The words of her mother repeated themselves in her mind. She was told those were the risks from not arranging a marriage with a partner of a genetic match. Kumin remembers how her mother sneered when she told her that they loved each other. "You can learn to love anyone," her mother said. Sure Kumin could have married another man and given birth to a child, but would that have made her happier?

Reminiscing about her own father and mother, Kumin often wondered if they even remembered each other's name. Let alone sharing the same bed, they didn't even live in the same homes. When Kumin was born she was raised by her mother's side of the family and rarely saw her father. When he did come and visit, it was only to spend the night with mom. She never had spoken to her father until after she fully matured, right before she chose her career in observing and analyzing Earth communications.

Leaving the bathroom, she opens the curtains and peers outside. The Earth is off-cycle right now, not appearing for another three or four days.

Earth is a funny little planet. Not more than 80 years ago her career hadn't been necessary at all. Their primitive radio transmission proved they were far from ready from being a threat to the moon, but then suddenly they started to broadcast pictures. It was of the world-wide sporting event held every four years. While the physical abilities of the earthlings were laughable in comparison to that of the Lunarians, the feat in and of itself declared to all those outside their little blue prison, "We are here!"

Since then it was decreed that everything coming from the Earth be monitored. Kumin took interest only because it was something new. News of the Earth's transmissions spread like wildfire; the hottest event or gossip to take the Lunar Society in hundreds, if not thousands of years. Kumin was swept into that wave, beating out hundreds of other applicants for the position. Perhaps by this date the position of Earth Transmission Analyst would be reserved to the dregs, but she's been there since the beginning and couldn't pull herself away.

Now that she thinks about it, her husband wasn't even born yet.

He took an immediate interest in the Earth. It might have been because of his hair and being looked down upon, but he always said he held a sort of connection with the blue prison. Over the course of their relationship, he's gradually changed the way she views not just the Earth, but all things. Now that he's absent, she's making these judgments for herself.

He was supposed to keep it secret, but nearly immediately he told his wife. "I am going to Earth," he said with all the enthusiasm of a child, though divulging no additional details. Being a collector of any earthling memorabilia or media, perhaps his sole reason for joining the vastly inactive military was for a chance like that. So now he is there and she here, perhaps yearning not only for him, but all the wonders he seeks.

The ground shakes.

It's as if someone yanked on the rug under her feet. Kumin was already leaning against the wall-length window, so she has a steady foothold already in place. The whole building shook, and maybe more than that the entire moon. Could this have been a natural disaster? No, impossible. Since the founding of the city there hasn't been a single one. The words she thought to describe the event were ones she remembered hearing over the earthling broadcasts. The term was "Earthquake."

What's heard next are the "clack clack clack," of gunfire. It's low and in the distance, but distinctly recognizable to the wife of a soldier. From the view of her window she sees nothing, but something obviously is going on. Something big. In all her life she's never witnessed such an event.

Abandoning the view, she heads to the closet and gets dressed.

But what for? Kumin holds no responsibility for this mysterious event, nor the safety of others. Whatever is happening, others will take care of it. It was most likely an accident, or perhaps some rogue activist denouncing Lord Tsukuyomi. Such occurrences have been increasing in regularity. But somehow, Kumin knows this isn't the case. It's Earth, despite what her professional and Lunarian opinion might tell her. Deep down, her intuition tells her that this is Earth.

Finishing getting dressed, she ties her hair and opens the door to the hallway.

Just then a figure runs by in front of her door. Looking, it's a rabbit.

"Hey!" Kumin yells, "What's going on?"

The rabbit halts and looks back, the fear of death clear across her face. The poor thing then peeks around as if she only has seconds left to hide in a game of tag. Frantic, she dashes towards the woman.

"You have to help me!" the rabbit tries to keep her voice low.

She should know better, as every Lunarian should know better, that it's best to not stick her nose into trouble. She asks, "What's wrong?" because that's what her husband would say.

"You have to hide me!" by her urgency, it's clear she doesn't have the time to explain.

Nodding her head, Kumin beckons the rabbit inside. Greedily accepting the invitation, the rabbit nearly pushes the Lunarian out of her way. Once inside, Kumin closes the door. Back in her room, the rabbit is ducked and shivering in a dark corner. How could she not be concerned after seeing this?

"What's wrong?" Kumin asks.

The rabbit peers up in an accusatory glance, but her nerves eventually prevail and she tells her story.

While the rabbits knew immediately about the slaughter, the general Lunarian populace wasn't told. If fact, after hearing about the cruel things that have already been done, Kumin imagined they'd try to cover it up somehow, or at least in a way in which Lord Tsukuyomi couldn't shoulder any responsibility. Here the Army wife also learned about Watatsukis' defection, invasion of Earth, and the rescue operation underway.

She was right! The Earth definitely was involved! So it was a diversion to rescue the rabbits. But from what she was told, it was the Earthlings coming to the rescue. Why would they? Why put themselves at such risk for no conceivable benefit? Well, Kumin had witnessed such human character many times over the broadcasts.

An alarm rings, the alarm to evacuate the building.

"That was you guys?" Kumin asks, meaning the rabbits in general.

"Yes, we're trying to create an even bigger distraction so we can escape easier."

Kumin nods, "Then we need a way to hide your ears."

The rabbit appears shocked, "I can't have you risk doing that. I must have lost the patrols coming after me, so I should be fine on my own."

"Nonsense! I won't send you out there all on your own. Besides, I'm coming too!"

Kumin must have learned how to be incorrigible from her husband.

Completely changing the rabbit's wardrobe (something her mother got for her), the pair head for the emergency exits. Along the way they pass many of this tower's inhabitant. Fear isn't tremendously high on their faces. Most march idly as if this were somehow routine. Like the colors of the walls, most have "gray" expressions. There's a bit of chatter, most throwing wild theories as to what's going on. None of the rumors have anything to do with the rabbits or the Watatsukis. In other words, nobody has the truth. The disguise might not be entirely necessary. The moon's own media censorship is working against them.

Down on the street, crowds are already starting to gather. Looking up, not much can really be seen, but the sounds of fighting are clear. Right above their heads a battle is being waged. Everyone is facing the forever starry sky, eagerly awaiting catching the slightest glimpse of action. An entire army of rabbits could march right by and nobody would notice.

As the pair are holding hands, the rabbit leads the way, but after a while she stops and faces Kumin.

"I can go the rest of the way myself. I think I'll be safe."

Despite what the rabbit told her, they never crossed the path of a single exterminator. If it was that easy for them, the same would likely be true for the others. That's good. Not in her youth but in married life, Kumin had come to like the rabbits. Her husband adores them.

"Okay," though their adventure was short, she'll actually miss the little bunny, "I'll-"

An explosion occurs somewhere nearby, so close her sandy hair is thrown forward. Turning to look, Kumin sees something heading directly towards her. She can't even turn away.

It stops right before crashing into her, blowing her hair and dress furiously from force. Most of the other Lunarians duck and hide, but Kumin doesn't even budge. Her eyes are locked on the creature slightly above her.

It's a woman, this much is clear by it's form. She's a well-built and beautiful woman, skin the color of a ripe peach. Slightly hovering above her strong and chiseled back are six azure crystal wings, small like that of a baby bird's. The vast majority of Lunarians have never even seen a bird. Her long hair, a brilliant blue, flowing wildly from her motions. Glowing in aura, she's the color of the Earth's oceans when reflected by the sun's light. The image is forever fixed into Kumin's memory.

And then like a bullet, the blue woman soars into the sky, again blasting an impressive force upon the crowd, though Kumin almost seems to stand alone.

Something burned within her chest. That woman, she was so vibrant and colorful. Her hair, her skin, her aura, all were that of someone full of life. Kumin looks at herself, skin near porcelain, and realizes the vast difference between that woman and herself. Others call her the near-peak of perfection, but that woman, that blue woman, was alluring and exotic and a possibility Kumin would otherwise never known to have existed. Nobody, nobody presently on the moon, could measure up to that.

"I'm going with you," Kumin returns to the rabbit. "I'm going to take you, at least up to the point I'll know you're safe."

Cruel Reality

It's at her 20th downed priest that Cirno begins to suffer the major affect of fatigue. She's seeing double, sweating profusely, and her sword trembles in her hand. These are the effects against her body, not her magic. As far as her magical reserves, the blue warrior feels she could do it all again. Exactly how far her magic reaches is unknown even to her. Every time she tries to push herself further, the vaster her scope of power truly does appear. However, she's fought Flandre to a draw, Yorihime, and Toyohime all this same day. The muscles in her body cannot keep up, even if her spells can.

Likewise, the priests have gradually slowed. Their great numbers have dwindled to a few, and those who remain are exhausted from lack of magic. Everything they've tried has been broken through and failed, and anxiety builds as their numbers dwindle one by one. Even the soldiers taking potshots tire with this marathon exhibition, some giving up entirely. It's near to the point they're certain they'll lose.

Or they're waiting for something.

Cirno's sword glows just as bright and she tries to keeps herself steady. If she hinted an ounce how tired she truly was they'd press her in an all-out offense. They'd likely win. Cirno would fight to the very last moment if she had to, being struck down or simply dropping dead from exhaustion. She wasn't even sure if she had enough strength for the return flight home, but then again maybe Meiling can carry her.

The crowd underneath murmurs. She's attracted quite the audience. Thankfully normal Lunarians aren't like the residents of Gensokyo, where everyone knows how to fight and use magic, nearly practicing both on a daily basis. Gensokyo would probably have it easier invading the Moon than the other way around, at least when one got past the other's main defenses. Subjugating Lunarian would be easier than Humans.

Something's strange; they're allowing her far too much time for recuperation. They've been pressing her pretty relentlessly trying to whittle her down, but such tactics have become lax. Now it's to the point where they're no longer coordinated, only attacking or defending when they're individually engaged. What exactly are they doing? It's almost like they're the ones trying to buy time.

Once Cirno first had that idea, she should have ran for dear life.

Reaching for the communication's orb, she talks to her partners, "How are things on your end?"

"_Everyone's making a break for it,"_ Meiling replies. _"There isn't any more large groups we can really help. It's strange, it almost seems like everyone's given up. Toyohime, how are things on your end?"_

The princess' voice now echoes, _"The soldiers are all too busy focusing on Cirno. I've already started sending rabbits to the mountain we arrived at, but I'm sending them a little at a time so they don't get noticed. I'm thinking we've rescued around 2000."_

"_While I got you on the line,"_ Meiling continues, _"I've picked up one of their radios and have been listening to their communications. The soldiers changed their behavior when a certain order was issued, but Reisen doesn't know what it means. What is Code 86?"_

"_We have to escape now!"_ Toyohime screams, her voice so piercing it may shatter all the orbs on the receiving end. _"That means-"_

"Lord Tsukuyomi is coming personally," Cirno finishes.

There might have been more chatter between the other two orbs, but the blue woman doesn't bother listening. She can't afford to. At some point when she was focused on communicating, a lone figure emerged to face her.

It's a man of incalculable presence. Raven-black hair flows from his pronounced widow's peak down to his back, without a single split end or strand out of place. Within his perfectly chiseled face, above his solid cheekbones, below his thick brow, are soul-absorbing dark eyes. Regally he stands, gowned in all white, hands behind his back, like a king peering down upon his subjects. A sheathed sword lay at his hip, ready to match Cirno at a moment's notice. He's about as tall as the woman he faces, but the calm storm which emanates from within tells her that she is in fact very small, that at any wrong move or misstep would break a damn that would easily overtake her. She's an ant facing down a tsunami.

Keeping her eyes locked and focused on whom she knows could be no other than Tsukuyomi, Cirno brings the Wizard's Glass to her lips and speaks, "Listen carefully, you have to get out of here right now. Tsukuyomi is here. I'll hold him for as long as I can, but you have to leave without me. If _he_ catches up to you, it's all over." The orb shatters under the strength of her grip. Cirno herself doesn't even know if this is intentional.

The Lunarian Lord lowers his sights as he watches the sparkling shards crumble between the woman's fingers. His attention isn't on her, but Cirno doesn't feel an opening. In fact every cell in her body is telling her to run. But what logic remains within tells her that the moment she turns her back to this man, she dies. Not that doing anything else feels as if it will offer a different result. He is going to kill her no mater what course of action she takes. The only differences are how long she can delay her own fatality.

Cirno is blinded by a white light.

Faster than what anyone could know otherwise, a vast pillar of light appears within the Lunar City, right where Cirno flew. From the moon's surface, this purest white was born, reaching far beyond the heavens. Those watching are blinded, immediately losing track of the woman with blue hair. Unable to look directly at it, they can all still feel it's warm. Gentle and calming, some are moved to tears, and others lower themselves in prayer. This is the power of their Lord, they are all privileged to even be able to witness his might.

Bursting through the light, Cirno charges directly at Tsukuyomi like a meteorite. As she does, the light gradually fades and the crowd below shriek and cry in horror. Never did they expect someone to survive. Unlike them, Tsukuyomi keeps a neutral expression as if half expecting a result like this. From an extended palm to produce the light, he traces the woman's movements as if to intercept her sword barehanded.

At the moment of impact, Cirno is the one blown away. All Tsukuyomi did was block it with his hand. Suddenly hurled in the opposite direction, it's as if she were hit with her own blow. Soaring into the distance, she crashes into, and then through, a building, coming to a stop in the street (for some reason, no crowds are gathered here), hitting with such impact she makes another crater on the moon.

Thanks to some kind of trick of the Gravity Wells, the cloud of dust settles quickly. Laying battered in the hole, Cirno exerts every effort to pull herself to her feet. Thankfully her sword is still in one piece, which almost couldn't be said for herself, and she uses it as a cane to support her efforts.

"Interesting," Tsukuyomi says less to Cirno than himself, standing at the edge of the crater as if he never approached but was always there.

At the moment he only watches, doing nothing to the adversary who attacked his city. Cirno's skin smolders with smoke, an effect of the pillar of light no doubt. Her bandages barely hold together concealing her womanhood, faring better than her own clothes when assaulted by Toyohime. Her legs are unsteady and body generally exhausted, but she stands on her own two feet.

Feeling something rise from the pit of her stomach, Cirno gags. Coughing up blood, she wipes it from her mouth and readies herself.

_Something's wrong!_

No longer using it as a cane, she pulls her sword out of the ground, arms so weak she can barely keep it steady.

_Something's horribly wrong!_

Stepping over own vomited blood, she circles around and prepares herself to go another round.

_Don't YOU see it?_

Cirno doesn't even know what he did, and she's well-aware the fate she cannot escape, but bravery and determination still empower her.

_Stop looking away!_

Tsukuyomi simply watches her, slightly amused at the woman's struggles.

_You can't fool yourself any longer!_

Knowing she going to fail, Cirno lowers herself to strike, ready to put every bit of herself into her final lunge.

_It's not him!_

Cirno's advance falls short, her foot suddenly heavier as if it's been turned into stone.

_For the first time in your life, take a look at yourself!_

This nagging feeling has been echoing itself in her head, greatly distracting her from what she must do.

_**That's**__ not what you should do!_

More important than anything else, she needs to buy her friends time!

_**That's **__not what is most important!_

Tsukuyomi raises an eyebrow, as even he can tell something is odd.

_**You**__ are what's most important!_

Cirno shakes her head, throwing all distracting thoughts out of her mind. Focusing her hands which grip the sword, the feet which carry her body, and eyes that track the foe standing before her, she directs everything into one final strike!

Her hands?

Catching something out of the ordinary, she takes her eyes away from Tsukuyomi and onto herself. Her hands are rugged, blistered, and are smeared red from when she wiped away her blood.

Her _blood?_

Cirno's pulse breaks into a sudden panic. Breathing becomes irregular and she hyperventilates. The fingers which grip her sword lose their will and the weapon tumbles to the ground. Once it hits a surface, it shatters like glass. At that time Cirno can feel as if a great big hole has just opened up in her center. That's all her magic being instantly drained. However, this fight is becoming the last thing on her mind.

She can still taste it on her tongue. Inserting her finger into her mouth, she feels around her gums and cheek. Her breath is warm, a completely foreign sensation. Hesitantly she pulls it out, a sliver of saliva stretching between her finger and lips. There she finds that red liquid mixed with her own bodily fluids, but only until now she realizes that they are all her fluids.

Cirno stumbles when she nearly falls over, suddenly lost of all her equilibrium. Finding some kind of street post, she keeps herself upright. Her hands are clammy with sweat, the same with her rapidly perspiration brow. It's been happening for so long, how come she never noticed until now? Since she became big, everything changed. Every morning she was reminded, given hints, but she dared not look at them.

Those nightmares made her sweat, but Cirno doesn't sweat, she melts. Strong opponents and injuries make her bleed, but Cirno doesn't bleed, she cracks and breaks. Cirno's body is warm because she's close to a human, but Cirno is a fairy with a body made of ice.

No more.

Flesh, blood, sweat, tears. Before everything was water and ice, but not anymore. She's changed. A completely different being than what she's been before. It's not, or never, has been about Cirno growing large; she's become a completely different person. She's no longer "Cirno" anymore.

The entire world seems in a tizzy. Her vision blurs, spots appear from nowhere, and the center of her chest is swelling by the moment, feeling as if it's pushing everything out. She doesn't even realize she's stopped breathing. As her eyes start to roll into the back of her head, she catches a glance once more of Tsukuyomi. He simply stands there and watches, closely observing and judging what's happening before him. Before she blacks out, her last vision is of him.

* * *

_Long chapter is long. I wanted to wrap up the Rabbit Rescue in 2 chapters, but it dragged on for longer than I intended. I could have portioned it to 3 or 4, but that would have taken too large a portion of Act 10, and Act 10 is supposed to focus on something else. Well, things don't always go the way we plan so "oh well." _

_I'll only do 1 chapter next week so that I can safely position myself a couple chapter ahead of my releases. Don't expect my following posts to be as long as this (that'll kill me)._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	24. Ulrika's Final Moments

Shattering to Pieces

"You seem bored with nothing to do," Suwako points out to her fellow goddess. "Or that's what I'd like to say, but you've been running around this mansion since after the meeting ended. What are you looking for?"

Standing nearly three times taller than her companion, Kanako crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot as if impatient, "Don't tell me you can't feel it. Something in this mansion smells of Sanae's essence. I know she hasn't been moonlighting and helping work on this mansion's barriers, so I'm trying to figure out why it would be here of all places."

Taking it easy with her hands behind her head, Suwako marches around without a particular care in the world, "But it keeps slipping away, doesn't it. It doesn't feel like her miracles are sticking around in one place, but moving around."

Kanako nods, "Exactly. That's what's so confusing about it. And it feels like it's avoiding me, which makes me want to find it more."

"Want to try to trap it somehow? With the two of us it would be possible."

Shaking her head, "No, I'd want to wait for Sanae to finish before we do that. It's her magic that's running around after all. She'll have an easier time pinning it down than we would."

It makes sense. They may be gods, but the priestess would be more tuned to finding herself no mater the situation. Seeing as it would be a wasted effort to pursue it without their miko's help, Kanako puts the chase to a rest.

Right now the two are some place in between the kitchen and the main lobby. They only know this because in the last month they've seen more of this place than they'd want to. Too much of vast importance to Gensokyo has been occurring here lately. Both Kanako and Remilia have been known as meddlers, and the current situation doesn't sit right because it feels like the vampire has bitten in too far. Not only does she have Cirno working for her, she's turned a Lunarian into her vassal, has a moon rabbit army working under her as unknowing slaves, and has declared war against the likes no youkai could ever hope to defeat. Not only that, but she just about has Eientei coming at her every beck and call. It's like the little vampire has managed a hostile takeover of Gensokyo without shredding a drop of blood other than her own. Without a doubt Remilia Scarlet is now the most influential person in all this land, an absolutely dangerous proposition considering how selfish she can be. If she wanted to take conquer all of Gensokyo, she now has the means to do it. That much power shouldn't belong to anyone alone. And the worst part is, with everything that's been going on, most are too distracted to notice it yet.

At least world conquest seems to be the last thing on Remilia's mind at the moment, Kanako hopes.

A rabbit races past the two goddess simply wasting away their time.

"Hey," Kanako calls to the Suwa goddess, "I've been thinking-" another rabbit runs by, "-that just maybe," another, "that," a pair, "we should," three more, "ask," another-

Kanako snaps at the rabbit, reaching out, grabbing her by the collar, and pulling her so they're face to face, "What's going o-"

She pauses as she finds the rabbit in tears, crying openly. But these aren't tears of being afraid or sad, but tears of great jubilation and joy. Startled by what she found, Kanako unwittingly releases her hold. Free of the delinquent-like goddess, the rabbit scampers away in the direction of all the others.

"Should we see what's going on?" Suwako's tone is humorous, but it's clear she's just as concerned as her compatriot.

Nodding, Kanako leads the way. All the rabbits were heading for the main entrance, and as they draw closer a commotion rises. Once they enter the main reception, they understand why.

All the rabbits are gathering here. Not just the 300 Remilia enlisted as spoils of war, but a vast number more. There must be at least 500 hundred rabbits just in the entrance alone, and many, many more lingering outside. Not only have they multiplied, but these rabbits are somehow new, not wearing the LDC uniforms. Where exactly did these rabbits come from?

A door slams open behind her, "What's going on in here?" it's Eirin Yagokoro, still dressed in her surgery attire.

"Yagokoro-sensei!" the 'new' rabbits scream.

They rush at her in a mob, overtaking the doctor and generally having their way with her. She's helpless against their overwhelming affection.

"She actually did it," comments a voice to her side. Kanako looks and sees Kaguya Houraisan.

"What do you mean?" Suwako asks.

"Cirno. All the inaba still on the moon were sentenced to death. Cirno was upset and started yelling at Remilia. When she went to Toyohime, I could tell what her plan was. I just never thought she'd actually try it, let alone succeed."

Cirno actually ran to the moon and rescued all the rabbits? When? How? It hasn't even been a couple hours since the fighting all ended. How exactly did she manage to pull that off? Furthermore, if it's all true, that makes Cirno the very first person to actually succeed in an invasion of the moon. More so than Yukari's plot a couple years ago. Exactly what kind of monster has the little Ice Fairy become?

More faces are starting to discover what great feat has been achieved. Yukari. Reimu. Some of the surviving fairies, including the one with glasses. Koakuma. And Daiyousei. All come to find a complete surprise awaiting them.

Amongst the other rabbits, Kanako spots Reisen, taller than the rest by at least a head. Unlike all the others of her kind, she doesn't appear very happy. Just as Kanako's watching, Meiling walks through the front door, and shortly thereafter Toyohime. Was this the party that ventured to the moon? If so, they don't look very accomplished. And obviously, someone is missing.

In a move so sudden it's eerie, all the rabbits silence. The mood shifts in less than a heartbeat. Many of them look towards the entrance, in particularly towards Reisen. Kanako reminds herself of their telepathy. The Eientei immigrant must have asked that they all be silent. All the rabbits make an opening so that Reisen may walk. So too do the rabbits separate from another, making a direct path in between Reisen and the fairy with golden wings, Daiyousei. Dai-chan herself is surprised and confused.

"Dai-chan," Reisen somberly calls to her friend, "I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say or explain it, but Cirno is gone."

The fairy replies with only a crooked brow and mild tone, "What? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Of course she wouldn't understand. Everyone else has been so busy that the disappearance of the four of them must have gone virtually unnoticed.

"It's true," someone is suddenly by her side. Kanako never saw her approach, the woman nearly materialized. It's someone the goddess doesn't know, but the human woman is wearing a uniform matching the Remilia's fairy maids. For some reason Kanako finds her familiar.

"Ulrika?"

"Cirno wanted to help the rabbits on the moon. I gave them the magical devices that Sakuya had me retrieve from the library. I just wanted to help them."

Daiyousei still doesn't want to believe it, but the truth is gradually settling. Reading the expressions of everyone around her (even the moon rabbits seem to know it's true), the tall fairy starts to panic. Drawing her attention away from her friends, she starts to frantically search around.

"No," she tells them, "that can't be right. Cirno! Cirno! Where are you? She has to be around her somewhere."

Ulrika moves to try to comfort her, but she's halted in place by the hand of Reisen. No amount of coddling could make this any less painful, no matter how much the human wished to do so. But something deep, dark, and powerful pushes her forward. Jerking herself away, Ulrika approaches Daiyousei again.

"Dai-chan, I'm sorry, but-"

As she steps too close, Daiyousei turns around and pushes with all her might, her face filled with such a rage that she no longer resembles her lovely self.

"What have you done?" she threatens the human.

Completely unsuspecting, Ulrika loses her balance and falls on her backside.

"Dai-chan?" the words fumble out of her mouth, confused and honestly scared.

"You! You did this! This is all YOUR fault!"

Reisen rapidly comes between the two, reading the near-murderous intent fueling the fairy's rage, "Calm down! This isn't her fault!"

Snapping at the rabbit, "How do you know that? Ever since she came here everything's gotten weird!"

Meiling, who'd been watching from within the crowd, steps into the center, "What do you mean?"

"You've noticed it too! The way she acts and the way she behaves, everything is this big secret!"

Being helped to her feet by Reisen, Ulrika pleads to her friend, "Daiyousei, please calm down."

"No! She's a liar! How come out of everyone in this mansion, she's the only one who doesn't have a scratch on her? When practicing magic with Patchouli she hardly shows any skills, but when she came to save me she wiped out at least 30 rabbits all by herself! And all the times when she's disappeared in the mansion, where does she go? And when she came to this mansion, what are the odds that _Cirno_ of all people would find her and bring her here? She can't be any normal human! Who are you?"

Tears are leaking out of the human's eyes. Ulrika listened closely, and as she does invisible knives seem to pierce all over her body. These tormenting emotions seem to be real, but also do Daiyousei's accusations. Ulrika reaches for her friend, beckoning for her to stop, but her efforts fall short. Realizing she can't say a word, she wipes the tears off her face, takes a deep breath, and puts up a strong front.

"I haven't told you the whole truth."

Meiling, being the mansion guardian and _de facto_ head of security, almost wants to put a stop to this, one way or the other, but she honestly doesn't know which way to turn. She herself has seen things from the human that made the youkai question her, but she never felt that Ulrika didn't have the mansion's best intentions at heart. Still doesn't. In a multitude of ways, the human closely resembles her own employer Remilia. Since it was her that made the decision to allow the human to work and live in this house, she'd never want to question that decision unless she was absolutely certain. Even with Ulrika's own admission, she still doesn't feel the need to act rashly. At the same time, however, she can't put a stop to Daiyousei.

Daiyousei's eyes darken and narrow, "Has anything you said been the truth? Is Ulrika even your name?"

This almost appears like a spat between a married couple, and a nasty one at that. The fate of Cirno has seemed to fall to second place to the pent up suspicion of the human. All the rabbits are standing and looking around nervously, as it's clear this is neither the time nor place for a discussion such as this. However, the pair don't seem to care; airing out the dirty laundry for all to see. Kanako should take Suwako someplace else just so they would be out of the way, but there's something off about that human. The goddess can't put her finger to it.

"Before I came to the mansion," Ulrika explains, "I stayed at the Moriya Shrine." This causes the goddesses to immediately step from the crowd. Ulrika eyes the two but doesn't deter for too long, "But it wasn't as a guest. I broke in and stole supplies that I needed. Is this not true, Suwa Goddesses?"

Yes. Upon returning home after the previous incident, they found their kitchen raided and storeroom looted. Is she also the cause of the anomaly they've been feeling, Sanae's lingering presence within the Scarlet Devil Mansion? Then whatever she stole, it's still on her being.

Their lack of response was all the evidence required.

Ulrika continues, "I came to this mansion to help fortify yourselves against the Lunarians, and my cover was to ease any suspicions you may have against me."

Daiyousei gets angry, "Do you expect me to believe-"

"Remilia knows all of this," shocks everyone who understands the significance it represents. If what she's saying is true, then everything, absolutely everything was planned. Both the invasion of the mansion and the result. Knowing Remilia Scarlet, it makes this story all the more plausible. "The only thing we couldn't control, was Cirno and her actions."

Daiyousei's anger falters, slowly coming to realize that her rage is misplaced. No, she must have known from the beginning, but the shock was so much that it made her lash out at anyone who was suspicious. Worse yet, a friend she cared very much about. With all the sorrow and aggression with no outlet, the fairy takes it out on her self. Falling to her knees, she silently sobs.

"Reisen," Ulrika speaks when Daiyousei can not, "please tell us what happened to Cirno."

Suddenly being brought back into the conversation, she didn't have the slightest idea how to respond to this big reveal, she plainly tells them what she experienced, "When Cirno saw what the Lunarians did to the rabbits, she went ballistic. She held off the entire Lunarian Army by herself while we rescued as many rabbits as we could. She held them off long, but then Lord Tsukuyomi came himself. We had no choice but to run."

"You left her behind?" Daiyousei seems about ready to leap into another rage, but even she can tell it was not an act so cowardly.

"We didn't have a choice," Toyohime speaks for the first time since returning to Earth. "I can't even being to explain how powerful Tsukuyomi is. He is, in a word, 'absolute.' He could single-handedly destroy the entire Earth if he so desired. He is the Supreme Ruler of the Moon, and we never expected for him to come personally. The moment he arrived, it was already too late for Cirno."

It's just so difficult for Daiyousei to fathom. One moment Cirno's with her and everything is good, next next she hears the news that her best friend ran off and got herself killed. But is that what really happened? It doesn't feel real, like Cirno could drop from the sky at any moment with that silly look on her face she gets when she knows she's done something bad and is about to get punished. Everybody's saying Tsukuyomi this and Tsukuyomi that, she has to wonder if they are not giving him too much credit. After all, doesn't Cirno existence defy all odds? As long as the none of them can confirm that she is dead, her best friend can't lose hope.

"Daiyousei," Ulrika has lowered herself to give the fairy a hand, "I have trouble believing it as well. I've placed a lot of hope on Cirno. Remilia too. And I don't think this is the end of her just yet."

Only now does Daiyousei realize how terrible she's been to her friend. Even if she has much to hide, Ulrika's been a very caring and supportive cornerstone for her. And at times a silent protector. Emotions flood her and she tears up once more. Ulrika, with a slight blush on her face, hugs the fairy to her chest. Such an expression as the human's cannot be fake.

"I think it's time everybody got some rest," Ulrika tries to say in good humor. "It's been a very long night and frankly, the sooner it ends the better."

As she lifts her friend to her feet and is about to take their leave, they're interrupted.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kanako won't let her escape. "Don't think you can just steal from me, give some sappy story, and expect to get away with it?"

Nervously Ulrika sighs. Indeed she had been expecting, or at least hoping, to get away.

"I'm sorry about that, but it was necessary that I do so, though I can't explain why." Turning around with still supporting a shoulder to her fairy friend, "You must be Kanako-bancho, my name is-"

Ulrika throws Daiyousei to the side as a large wooden pillar appears from nowhere and crashes into where they once stood. The rabbits scatter in a panic and the goddesses spring into action. Suwako dives into the very ground itself and disappears. Kanako races to the side and continues the fight. Daiyousei is confused beyond reason, and Ulrika moves incredibly swift so as to keep a step ahead of her attacker. The War Goddess hurls a couple more pillars at the human, but the woman manages to barely keep from getting flattened. After the second volley of attacks, Suwako springs from the ground behind Ulrika. This move of theirs is so coordinated even Ulrika, who can dispatch an entire squad of moon rabbits with bare hand-to-hand combat, can't evade. The Frog Goddess clutches onto the human in a stranglehold, completely submitting the woman to her. The child in size wrestles Ulrika to a knee, where as further struggle prove useless.

"You noticed it too?" Kanako asks her companion.

"Sure did," Suwako answer merrily.

After such a third degree she herself put the human through, Daiyousei won't stand for anymore, "What are you doing? Stop this!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Kanako's voice is deep and menacing. "You thought you had us, didn't you? You little rat. You were going to tell your stories, make your excuses, and if you revealed just enough about yourself you'd keep us from revealing your biggest secret. But I won't be so easily fooled!"

It's hard for her to even breath, let alone speak, but Ulrika still manages to get out a few words, "Please, stop this."

Walking in front of the helpless woman, "No, I don't think I will. Not until I reveal your true intentions."

"Stop this!" Daiyousei screams, an unknown fear propelling her words. "Ulrika might have done a few bad things, but please don't hurt her!"

"She's done more than a few bad things, I would say. In fact I would say she's been very bad, considering lengths she'd go to just so she can stick around. Who is she? How did she know about the Lunarians? And what's more, who sent her?"

The very things Daiyousei herself was accusing of Ulrika. Hearing another say this makes her realizes how truly disgusting she had been. But more than that, she's afraid. Somehow Daiyousei knows that if these questions are answered, things will never be the same.

"Stop! Someone help her!"

In a flash, Meiling moves to put a stop to this. The youkai places a strong grip against the goddess' shoulder, holding her in place and preventing her from taking even one more step forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kanako warns Meiling. "Besides, I really think you should know this. You see, I know this person."

Something of this level wasn't enough to make Meiling yield.

"Oh, everyone here but the rabbits should know her. When I first saw this 'Ulrika,' I thought she looked a little familiar. But when she said my name, I realized it. Only one person calls me 'bancho.'"

"Don't!" Ulrika manages to scream.

"That's it, isn't it? That's the thing you can't let anyone figure out. She didn't just look familiar, she is familiar. It's her face, but it's not _her_ face. She stole it off a poor little raven that might not have known any better."

"Shut up!" Ulrika continues to struggle.

"That's Reiuji Utsuho."

Of course it isn't Okuu, nobody would believe that, but the resemblances aren't similar, they're identical. It's so shocking that Meiling can't keep her grip on the goddess.

"Cut the hair, change the eye color," Kanako reaches down and rips off Ulrika's shirt, only her bra keeping her from exposing her bare chest. From her neck dangles a glowing talisman, the very same Remilia noticed the day the human was hired. Despite being told it wouldn't protect her, Ulrika has kept it as close as any precious treasure. No doubt this is what was stolen from the Moriya Shrine. "I see you cut off her wings, but there are no signs of the power of Yatagarasu. So you aren't a body-snatcher, but a doppelganger."

Daiyousei's heart beats rapidly in her chest.

Kanako's hand reaches down and caresses Ulrika's soft breast. She snorts, then reaches for the talisman. "Would this be what allows you to keep this stolen form?"

Greatly panicking, Ulrika tries her best to throw off Suwako, but like all childish appearing Gensokyo residents, she's incredibly strong. Now desperate, she scans around the crowd. Her eyes find Remilia Scarlet, hiding in a shadow.

"Stop!" will be her final struggles. "Remilia! Stop them! This isn't what we promised!"

Lies, Spies, and False Promises

Remilia suspected Ulrika from the very beginning, identifying the human for someone very much like herself; a schemer. Having two in the same household could only lead to trouble, but first she had to be sure and define what threat she poses. What way could Remilia determine this other than following her?

To give the human credit, doing so was difficult. That damned talisman of hers made it extremely difficult to follow a trail. Remilia couldn't smell, feel, and barely even hear Ulrika. The only sense not hampered by the ward was sight (which turns out maintained the illusion), so she had to keep an eye on her all the time, with a blink or distraction having her completely lost. But Remilia managed.

It was when She and Adala would go out for walks. The wolf and master would actually converse with one another, unfortunately something Remilia couldn't understand thanks to protective magic. But that the wolf herself could talk was evidence enough something was amiss. Not to mention Adala would often break away from her master and go speak with others from a wolf pack. She acted as a messenger and intermediary between the wolves and human, who was clearly not who she said she was. Discovering this was delectable indeed, but there had to be something more, something greater.

It came the night Ulrika ambushed a man in a white cloak. She danced through the darkness, struck like lightning, and captured him without making a single notice. Someone could have been directly staring at the man in white, and they wouldn't have known what happened. This level of stealth is beyond any in Gensokyo, and trickery such as this could be perhaps the greatest threat to the vampire. But who was this man and what his purpose? Until she found out, she couldn't make any rash moves. A threat more than she bargained for she had allowed to march into her mansion.

An afternoon later she found the answers she sought.

As it so happened, there wasn't only one cloaked man in white. Following the other wolves proved far easier than trying to follow Ulrika. The wolves were stalking another clocked man, but at a distance so not to engage. They were waiting for Ulrika to handle him. She could and would, so Remilia needed to move first. Putting the wolves to sleep with a bit of her vampiric charms, she took the man all for herself.

Capturing him herself, an interrogation led her to find that this man was a Lunarian. Remilia long had a theory about Lunarians, ever since she returned from the moon. Now was the time to test it. Biting him the same she would eventually bite Yorihime, she tested and proved her theory, turning that Lunarian into a vampire.

A new vampire sees the one who turned him as an absolute master. They can't disobey any order given to them despite their will. The proud Lunarian completely spilled his plans, including the hunt for Kaguya as well as her own mansion being the landing point. As it turned out this particular spy was the highest ranking, thus leader of the others, knowing far more details than he should. Under Remilia's absolute control, she knew everything that was being planned.

Feeling someone else approaching, and knowing it could be no one other than the wolves, she ripped out the spy's heart and cut off his head, a combination so lethal that even a vampire's regeneration wouldn't be enough. Ulrika came shortly, finding her target deceased and her master standing above his corpse. Now they entered a game where they felt each other for how much was known. Remilia knew the Lunarian's plans, Ulrika's goal, but not her identity. Considering the scope of the situation, an alliance could only be beneficial, but they still distrusted one another and kept each other at arm's lengths. As long as Remilia kept from pressing the one's cover, Ulrika would continue to work for the vampire, promising that no matter what she did it would be a benefit to her.

Meanwhile Remilia made preparations of her own, seeking a plan which could thwart a direct lunar invasion of her home. The only way she felt she could win was turn Yorihime into a vampire, thus her slave. Remilia knew well of the political unrest within the Lunar City, so using it to her advantage would be her best solution. Turn Yorihime, and if not Toyohime should have worked just as well, and declare them traitors. It was so basic it could only work.

While there was a great number of sacrifices, the plan succeeded. Losing many fairies, in their place she acquired the moon rabbits, a force much stronger, smarter, and better than the fairies could ever possibly be. By doing so, she made herself an army she could use for her own personal gains. By controlling Yorihime, who controlled her sister and the rabbits, if those sister rebelled against and captured the moon, wouldn't Remilia be the true ruler? She'll finally do something that would shut Yukari up forever.

Now all that's left is defeating Tsukuyomi, but that possesses the most dangerous task as of yet. But _he's_ coming to _her_, not the other way around. On the moon they wouldn't stand a chance, but on Earth they do. Leaving the pure environment posses a great risk to the Lunarians. Tsukuyomi should prove no different. If he was to be defeated, this may be the only chance. If all of them can rally, can Gensokyo win? That is left to be seen.

Lots of hard work and effort remains, but other than _trying their best_, there was one uncertain factor. Ulrika Archibald. For more than a normal human, this woman has proven most elusive and difficult to handle. Remilia heard from Sakuya about Ulrika's disobedience in rescuing Daiyousei, and also how she tore through the rabbits like they were paper. This human and master of wolves might have been able to defeat the entire rabbit army on her own, so why wait until the last moment and reveal her hand when it was least effective? The vampire knew of the human's infatuation with the Greater-Fairy Daiyousei, but was that all it was? Because of something so trivial she blew her cover? What was more important, her mission or her crush? If Ulrika's will falters so easily, then is she really worth the uncertainty to keep close?

Although Remilia thought about all this, she was hesitant to act. Ulrika was a giant mystery, and the brief hints of power she's displayed are no way negligible. If she were made an enemy of, considering her exemplar subterfuge, she might prove too strong to be stopped. Indirect enemies can be the most dangerous. So a question remains, a question that must be answered, what exactly is Ulrika's goal? Without knowing that, it'd be too dangerously to allow her to stay.

Fortunately, an opportunity rose nearly immediately. The Moriya Goddesses had a bone to pick with the human. Remilia watched the entire event unfold. As Ulrika struggled, one thing became clear to the vampire: if Ulrika's secret is exposed, she'll no longer be able to work in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. So the problem boiled down to this, is Ulrika a greater asset than the risk she potentially represents?

Burned Bridges

The vampire does nothing.

Kanako tears the talisman from Ulrika's neck.

Both goddess are blown away as if this was judgment for their sins. Ulrika's image flickers, her shape distorts and bends. Hugging herself tightly, as if that will somehow keep this from happening, is all she can do. Wobbling, she tries to run away, but her feet only support her a few steps. She falls to her knees unable to go any further. As if it were fate itself, Daiyousei is on her backside right in front of the human, being there since the very moment Ulrika pushed her out of harm's way. In her last, Ulrika has a solid moment where she looks her love in the eyes and tells her everything she wants to say,

"I'm sorry," she tells Daiyousei.

Ulrika near explodes, growing roughly four times in size. Humanoid in shape no longer, she falls to all fours and her arms turn into legs. What remains of her clothes are all ripped to shreds. From her skin she grows dark brown hair, all over her body. Her mouth becomes long and gaping; it's not a mouth for chewing food but tearing and swallowing whole. Through all this her eyes remain the same; those glowing yellow eyes.

Meiling, because they fought once before. Reisen, because she once helped and it lead to a disaster. Eirin, because of insults and thinly veiled threats. Remilia, because her and Flandre were once killed. Kaguya got drunk so she doesn't remember. Yukari, because they've met once before. The fairies, because they were attacked. And most of all Daiyousei, because her life was saved and she returned the favor, because her friend was rescued, because she was returned to and shown great kindness that she never realized she had. All of whom recognize the figure now standing before them.

It's a great beast standing tall on four legs. It has a very distinct shape and muscles, with fur that billows like a cackling flame. More than everything else, those wise and intelligent eyes that display great understanding. All the rabbits recoil and flock away in terror, but those who recognize this monster can barely take a breath. Not out of fear, but sheer surprise.

Hati Hróðvitnisson, since the very beginning.

Adala leaps in from some unknown corner. She howls, emitting a type of magic. It's an ultra-high pitched cry, forcing all matter of humans, youkai, and gods alike to shield their ears in pain. Completely debilitating, all eyes momentarily lose track of the wargs. It last only a few seconds, and when they recover, both of the creatures are gone; disappeared without a single trace.

Daiyousei is left completely dumbfounded, absolutely unsure how she's supposed to feel. Something precious to her feels like it's been ripped away forever.

* * *

_How do you like them apples? I thought I'd maybe given too many hints in previous chapters, but I wonder how many hadn't figured it until it was finally spelled out? I'm not sure if it's good or bad storytelling on my part, but I felt pretty proud about this chapter. If there was one thing I was conflicted about, it was the title I gave it. _Ulrika's Final Moments_ was almost a bit of a joke. It's an abrupt departure and the title gives shock value in that it makes you think she's kicking the bucket. Considering what she just survived, it'd be hard to imagine a scenario in which she dies. But in fact it's her cover being blow, herself being revealed as Hati, and in fact a _He_. If any of you had a complaint or misgiving about the Daiyousei x Ulrika vibe that was going on, you can now replace it with Daiyousei x Hati and now it suddenly makes a whole lot more sense. _

_In fact, go back and read from Ulrika's introduction with the knowledge that it's Hati in disguise (I could use the views, ha!). Hopefully it will add another level of entertainment._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	25. Roman Holiday

Destiny

In her dreams, Cirno was killing. With her bare hands, she'd chop people up, cut them down, and stab into their very hearts. She does so mechanically, like she knows nothing else. As she does, a man stands behind her; the king that dies on the hill. He directs her, lonely and mad, as if his emotions have all but left him. But if there's one thing, it's that Cirno knows she cares about him. She worries, knowing what he's doing is wrong, but she can do nothing but what she's told. The king continues as if knowing, wanting, that he's sowing the seeds of his own destruction. He isn't reached by Cirno's worries.

Waking with a fright, Cirno falls out of the bed and face first into the carpet. There she stays for a moment, counting her miseries, then picks herself up. Familiar to the scene of waking up in unfamiliar places, the blue-haired former-fairy realizes that this is one of those instances. White walls, white carpet, (from which she fell) a white bed, and a lonely white sofa all in a large room. There's carpet and a proper bed, so this must be a western-style house. There's the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Marisa's (but she has hardwood floors), Alice's, and the Palace of the Earth Spirits, but this is none of those places. Where exactly is she?

Maybe more to the point, how did she get here? Her memory's a little fuzzy, so maybe if she walks around a bit she'll remember.

And as a matter of fact, she's naked. That only happens when she sneaks into Reimu's sake or Remilia's wine. That might help explain the memory loss, but she doesn't have the headache that normally accompanies it. Her head is crystal clear, at least in terms of hangovers. What's more, she's clean. She certainly doesn't stink of booze, so did she brush her teeth and bathe beforehand? She's never done that before, but maybe because she's now a responsible adult of this she's capable.

Even Cirno has a hard time believing that.

Nevertheless, she can't sit around naked in a strange bedroom forever. Actually, she can't see a way out at all. Everything is white and there doesn't appear to be doors anywhere. That or they blend into the wall so well she won't be able to tell otherwise unless she gets close. At least she could do something about her current state of attire. Wrapping the blankets around her and tying them in knots to keep from falling, she makes a sort of dress. Dai-chan is good at this sort of thing, but Cirno looks like a child trying to imitate a toga party. Half her butt's even hanging out. Realizing this will never be her strong suit, the woman leaves it as is and wanders around.

On closer inspection, Cirno finds outlines of what might be doors, but there's no handle or knob. Instead, there's a kind of panel that somehow should open it. She's a bit afraid to touch it, but there doesn't seem to be any other thing she can do. So she does.

There's an angry sounding "buzz" and nothing else happens. Did she do it wrong? Touching it again, the same thing happens. Next she hits a few times. A compartment slides out from underneath it. She isn't exactly sure what it is, but it looks like a hole for a key. If that's true, Cirno has just the trick!

It's something she's learned to do very well back when she was an Ice Fairy. First create the basic shape from ice, them make the rises and ridges like a normal key. Keep experimenting until the lock turns. Cirno's an expert at this! Aligning herself carefully, she first forms the basic shape of a key...

Her sword completely destroys the panel, the door sliding open as a result.

Well, she _did_ break the lock over half the time when she tried to make a key. But that's funny, she could have sworn she had the proper shape in her mind, not that of a sword. Oh well.

There's no use crying about it now; she broke it. Moving along, she peeks outside and finds an open hallway. This is encouraging because there were two other doors (which she assumed led to a bathroom and closet). It'd be bad if she had to repeat this process thrice over.

In the hall there's only one way to go. Avoiding her sword that's sticking out of the other end of the wall, she continues down her only path where she finds another door. Will she have to do that key thing again? However, when she touches the panel, this time the door opens on it's own. Did she learn some kind of new trick, or have the doors come to fear her and let her go wherever she wants? Poor bullied doors.

On the other side there lies naught but another door, but the panel on it looks different. Actually, upon stepping inside the room, she finds two men standing just outside it's path. Were they guards? They're wearing white armor and have batons on their hips, so that must be the case. They barely even look at the woman as she peeks her head through the door. They're like statues.

"Excuse, me," she asks, "can you tell me where I am?"

Nervously the pair of guards glance at one another, unsure of what to do. However, they decline to respond, again facing forward and moving no more. Realizing this will get her nowhere, Cirno heads in the only direction she can, straight ahead.

This strange panel has a clearly visible button. Pressing it, nothing happens. Will she have to "pick" the lock again. Then again, it didn't give that "buzz" the other did before. Maybe she didn't do it right. Cirno presses it again.

Nearly immediately the door opens. Surprising her a little, she's proud that she's learned how to do it now. But inside is only a small room, about the size of a closet. Will it really be alright if she goes in there? Well, this whole place has been nothing but hallways and doors, and seeing as how this is the only way to go and there's guards, this room must lead somewhere.

Cirno enters. As she does, the doors slide closed behind her. For all intensive purposes, she's now stuck. Did she walk into a trap? Those guards must be laughing themselves silly right now. Well, all she can do is try to figure this out.

Looking around, she sees nothing out of the ordinary. Should she turn around and go back? That maybe for the best. But when she does she realizes there's another panel with buttons again. Unlike the other on the other side of the door, there are more than just one. This is interesting! Deciding on which button to push, she chooses the middle one.

The door opens, revealing the hall and the guards from whence she came. Okay, so they weren't laughing. Proud of herself, she decides to push another button. A few seconds pass and the door closes. Then something weird happens; it feels as if the room is moving. This is amazing! There isn't anything like this in Gensokyo! This room must take you different places depending on which button you push! Cirno's so smart that she's figured it out!

Sure enough, when the door opens after a few seconds, the room ahead of her has changed. Peeking her head through, she finds a large empty room. There's a bunch of chairs and picture frames where the image actually moves inside. Cirno thinks she remembers seeing something like that in Kourindou. Other than that there isn't anything interesting. She doesn't leave the moving room.

Back inside, Cirno studies the panel. There's three buttons she could push. In the middle is the room that led to the bedroom, and underneath was this picture room. As the room moved, Cirno had the faint sensation of falling. Does this room move up and down? That would mean the highest button leads her to the highest floor. That must mean the lowest button led her to the lowest floor.

"A lift," the words flow from underneath her breath as if the whisper of some kind of spirit. Cirno remembers that word, but not from where. Her words continue as if not of her will, "They would chase me out when I..."

But they end there. Shaking her head, thinking about half-dreams won't get her anywhere. Hitting the final button, the top button, she heads for the highest floor.

Opening at what Cirno expects to be the top floor, she's greeted by what appears to be a dressing room. There are racks from which multiple outfits are hung, mirrored booths for styling hair and makeup, and plenty of cosmetics and other personal hygiene products. Cirno's a bit curious as to why the lift leads directly here, but whatever. Dragging around this blanket was becoming tiring.

Sifting through the outfits, quickly does she come to discover that most of these clothes are for men. Not that it particularly bothers her, but since Cirno's got this new body it'd be a shame not to show it off a bit. Still, a lot of the outfits look very complicated to adorn. She'd just look silly if she put something on the wrong way. It's worse than when she tried to put on her own kimono the time she went to the Hakurei Festival with Daiyousei!

All of these are too complicated for her. Most are robes with very intricate and pretty designs, laced with gold and other precious accents. Cirno wouldn't look pretty in something so fancy. A little upset at herself, she looks through the clothes at a quicker pace.

Completely out of place with the rest of the wardrobe, there's a dress meant for a woman. This must have been placed here by mistake. Unlike the others of clear Japanese origin, this dress has a Southern Asian design. Perhaps a gift? There's a long white skirt, and white and gold upper garment which leaves the shoulders and much of the back exposed. It doesn't appear much different than when she's currently wearing, but there's much less fabric and it looks easy to slip in and out of. Plus it's a _real_ outfit. She's made her choice.

It takes Cirno only a couple of seconds to change. Wrapping up the blanket, she tosses it on top of the clothing rack and seeks her next destination.

Through the next door she is not met with the the same plain white hallways, but a red carpeted walkway. The same with the rest of the interior. There is much red, black, and gold decorating the path, leading to a vast open room. For the first time the air feels different. It's fresher. That large room must be open-air. Cirno's finally made it outside. With a less cautious pace than before, she pushes forward.

Right before exiting the hall into the large room, a door she just passed opens on it's own. Suddenly feeling like she's just got caught trespassing within the Hakurei Shrine, she freezes. Carefully she turns to see behind her. It's another of those white rooms, but there's an odd glow from inside.

"Enter," commands an authoritative voice, startling the bejesus out of Cirno.

Like a child scolded by an adult, she rushes inside.

Cirno's met with with many of the "moving pictures" she saw before. Displayed are many of the white hallways, some familiar and some not. One of them shows the two guards she met before, and another the outside of the bedroom she exited, her sword of ice sticking out of the wall with the occasional sparks flying.

"I would have rather been there when you awakened," it's a man sitting in a chair, his back to his guest, "but you recovered after only a couple of hours. It's truly remarkable."

Turning in his chair, it's a face Cirno can't believe she forgot. What's more, she remembers everything that's taken her to this point. Fighting the Watatsuki Sisters, heading to the moon, fighting the lunar army, and facing the man at the very pinnacle, Lord Tsukuyomi.

Cirno goes into a heightened state of alert, taking a stance that mimics Meiling's martial arts, though looking kind of silly, "What do you want?"

"Reparations for a start," he's looking at some flat device in his hand; it's about the size of a book. "1 dead, 11 missing, 67 injured, property damage equaling roughly," he pauses, "I doubt this number would mean anything to you." He tosses the device on the nearby counter-top. For the first time since her arrival, Tsukuyomi looks Cirno in the eyes.

The woman's will falters. Not by the oppressiveness of Tsukuyomi's glare, but at the words he spoke, "1 dead, 11 missing." That's 12 people she's killed. A sin and crime too great to simply be left alone. She faces Tsukuyomi again, this time her gaze even.

"Shouldn't I be in a jail cell, or something?"

Still not removing himself from the chair, Tsukuyomi folds his hands before him, "I doubt we have the means to restrain you, aside from my direct intervention of course. The place where you are in most harm, and my people in least danger, is right next to my side." As if he amuses himself, he chuckles under his breath. Turning in his chair again, he faces the monitors and presses a button on the device. "You certainly are an oddity."

The image slightly changes. Recorded is the time from not long ago, when Cirno was wandering through the halls. She sees her journey replayed before her, except for when she awoke in the bedroom and changed in the dressing room.

"You were watching me?"

"I tried not to stray too far so I could react the moment you tried to stir trouble again, but you awoke much quicker than I anticipated. Although, I expected you to try and wreck everything in sight once again. Instead you wandered around like a lose little child. It was amusing."

In the dressing room there were many clothes of exquisite designs and rich colors, but what Tsukuyomi's wearing right now is simple and white. Just like that bedroom.

"You kept me in _your_ room."

"I was right, you _are_ intelligent. My room should have held you as well as any other cell, yet you managed to find your way out, learning more and more about technology you shouldn't have ever seen before. I imagine any other Earthling, or at least a resident of Gensokyo, would have been too troubled to get any further."

That she came from Gensokyo must have been simple to deduce considering the results of her seemingly random attack.

"My friends escaped?"

"Indeed they did. I issued the order to start pulling soldiers off of you and ignore the obvious diversion, but when I decided to go out myself I should have known they would have been distracted. They only managed to recapture a very small portion of the runaways."

So their mission must have been a success, "How many got away?"

"It's far too early to get an accurate count, but we estimate around 1800 rabbits have fled to the Earth, with about 600 in custody or executed."

Toyohime's estimates were off. Still a majority percentage of the rabbits were saved. Cirno actually managed to do it; save a great many of lives. Have her contributions made the world a slightly brighter place? Tears spills from her eyes as she's overjoyed.

"Why am I still alive?" she asks perhaps the most dreary thing in the most cheerful voice.

Tsukuyomi doesn't immediately respond. Sitting in his chair, he watches the lovely figure of the woman crying tears of happiness. Nothing displayed on those monitors could ever be this beautiful.

"That certainly is the question," Tsukuyomi states after Cirno's calmed. "Against the combined might of my reservist army, the efforts of the suppression squad, and my very own purification. There are so many instances where you should have died, yet you prevailed. Having you suddenly faint before me, it certainly wasn't a fitting end to someone of your caliber. So, if the question you really mean to ask is why haven't _I_ killed you, the answer is because I'm intrigued. Actually, because I'm _very_ intrigued."

Cirno doesn't know what to make of his suggestive tone. Tsukuyomi reaches for his terminal and again pressing a button. When he does, all the images on the monitors change. No longer depicted are the plain white hallways, but images of a woman. The resemblances to Cirno are uncanny, but it's a different person. This woman has longer hair, bigger proportions, and seems to be taller. Actually,

"Sister?"

Tsukuyomi catches this, but he pays it very little significance.

"Lir, Ninianne, Tauthe, such are the names this woman is known by. About half a month ago she caused a great disturbance on Earth; causing such destruction we even noticed it from up here. Since then I've placed major resources into discovering this woman's identity. Though far from complete, I have a better understanding of who and what she really is."

"That's Sister!" Cirno shouts.

"She goes by another name, in fact it's her original name. Cirno."

Cirno hesitates.

Tsukuyomi continues, "_That_ name was the most difficult to discover. Throughout history she's made her appearances, the Mysterious Blue Woman. Moses parting the Red Sea, the fall of the Mayan Empire, the sinking of Atlantis, and let's not forget the rule of King Arthur. She's appeared several times throughout human history, if not as a major contributor then a bystander. History records her presences through the ages, but never her origin. She's even depicted in the oldest hieroglyph known to man. I myself can recite which year by the human standard I came into being, but this woman predates all that. It's as if she's always existed, far beyond the age of creation and the dawn of man. She might even be the very spirit of planet Earth itself, but that's probably just wild speculation. What we _know_ is that she's old. Ancient."

Cirno doesn't know what to say.

Noting this, Tsukuyomi hits the button again, "Do you recognize these people?"

Of course she does, "Erin, Remi, Flan-chan, Marisa, Reimu, Yukari, Okuu, and the Classy Lady."

Pressing the button again, the screens show a very different scene. It's dark, obviously night, and signs of battle are clear. Filtered to the point it could clearly be seen in the dark, the image depicts the before mentioned youkai and humans (minus the Classy Lady) fighting against one individual. That individual is the Ancient, Cirno.

"What is this?" Cirno yells, terrified of what's played before her.

Calmly Tsukuyomi answers, "It's what took place about three weeks ago. Are you telling me you don't recognize this night? Is that not," he quickly glances at the display, "the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

"It is, but that can't be possible! I don't remember anything like that!"

"Interesting. Then you may want to pay extra close attention right here."

Suddenly Ancient Cirno stops moving, and is cut in half by Flandre.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Cirno screams, covering her head and turning away from the monitors.

Realizing how upsetting it is to her, Tsukuyomi quickly interrupts the playback.

The woman's breathing is rapid and erratic, just like before when she lost consciousness. He didn't want her fainting again, so he offered her that one comfort. Gradually she gets herself back under control.

"Why are you showing me this?" tears are dripping off her cheeks.

Tsukuyomi waits, calculating his answer, "I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you already knew all this. You must have come to the moon with Watatsuki no Toyohime, so I assumed you were at the Scarlet Devil Mansion at the time of the attack. I assumed since you have a relationship with that place, you would have known that it's masters most recently killed Cirno. That Remilia Scarlet must truly be a Devil if she enslaves the very close relative of someone she's just killed, what's more that she does so without their knowledge."

"What happened? Why were they fighting Sister?"

"That I don't know," Tsukuyomi states flatly. "We of the moon do not watch and judge over the Earth. We are merely neighbors. If something catches our attention we'll pay attention, but other then that we do not care. If you wish to know the absolute truth of what I have shown you, you should ask those who are most close to you. But if they have not told you yet, maybe your relationship isn't as firm as you believe."

Cirno wants to yell at him and tell him he's wrong, but he's not. Remi and all of them are the ones who killed Sister? All this time she's been in the mansion, they've never said a word about it. And Daiyousei, did she know? How could she not? Hasn't she been working in the mansion even longer than herself and Rika?

"I haven't yet answered your question." Tsukuyomi repeats, "Why am I showing you this? First of all, I am very interested in this Sister, but I'm also interest in you. In fact, I was under the impression that this Cirno and you, Cirno, are the very same person."

"Sister is Sister," Cirno's voice is very weak, "and I am me."

"Perhaps. Maybe you were siblings, or mother and daughter, maybe even you are a clone. Perhaps in the end the exact relationship matters not. You and the ancient are very similar, but regardless, _You_ are the one in front of me now. So _You_ are the most important."

Those words echo in her mind, _You are the most important._ Cirno has heard that before.

"You survived my Purification, a feat capable by perhaps only myself. Until now, that is. Purification is exactly that, wiping out and extinguishing impure elements. Even the latest generation of pure-blooded Lunarians have some matter of impurity in them, though unlike earthlings it's the smallest possible fraction. That is true for everyone but me. Also is it true for you."

"_Her body is comprised of 100% water,"_ Patchouli's voices echoes from a memory, one she shouldn't remember but does, _"she contains absolutely no impurities, it's 100% _pure_ water."_

Tsukuyomi continues, "I assume you were born on Earth, or at the least you live there, but you body closer resembles the ideal Lunarian, me. The more detailed I look into you, the more of a bond, a connection, a similarity, I find between us. I feel it was unavoidable that our paths would cross, that it be destiny that we meet one another."

Tsukuyomi stands from his chair, the first show of chivalry he's given to Cirno, "I can think of no other better suited to be my partner. I want you to be my wife."

Interpretations

Cirno sits atop the bed in the room provided to her. It's been a few hours since she left the company of Lord Tsukuyomi (ran away), yet her mind isn't the slightest bit clearer. If all that stuff about Sister, dying, and what happened three weeks ago wasn't enough, on top of all that he decided to propose to her! Cirno? Marriage? Was he serious?

Burying her head in the pillow, her face still feels hot like fire, even after all these hours. Never before had anyone expressed such feeling to Cirno, nor had she herself had those for another. She is an infant in the matters of love.

But here was the problem, Tsukuyomi didn't love her. She asked as much. His reply was,

"Love matters not. We are beings of near-equal standings. That is more than enough to be wed."

If it were a political marriage, then maybe that would be understandable. But it wasn't! All he wanted was her body. Cirno is "pure," whatever that was supposed to be. Only someone with complete arrogance would ever propose for such a selfish reason. He didn't care about her nor was there any benefits to having her as his wife; only did he suggest marriage because they were a match on some scale she doesn't understand.

_A body of 100% pure water._

When exactly did she hear Patchouli say this? Whatever the case, it's no longer true. Cirno's body is now flesh and blood. However, if what Tsukuyomi says about Purification is true, she must still retain that attribute. It was the flesh and blood body that survived Purification, not her previous. Though the result might have been the same.

It's troubling. Much of Cirno has change, but almost an equal amount has remained the same. Has Cirno become a new or different person? Or is the answer something yet imagined? Everything is just so confusing! Cirno is having a difficult time making heads or tails of anything anymore!

So she has spent the previous hour or so in this room, completely closed off from everyone and enjoying perfect solitude.

And it was boring.

Cirno couldn't hope to achieve any sense of peace just moping away in a dark room. It's high time she get out and start doing something again.

Being assigned a room, Cirno wasn't imprisoned. As a potential fiancee to the lunar king he wouldn't allow such indignity. However, she was currently in a vicarious position. While she carried the favor of Tsukuyomi, she did in fact attack the Lunar City, as well as kill a dozen of it's citizens. She made such a show of herself that just about everyone knew her face by now. She was allowed to roam free and see the city, but it was perhaps a very risky thing to do.

Well, if Cirno was anything, it _wasn't_ cautious.

Pressing the panel to open the door, she finds a guard in white armor waiting outside. There's no way he would know when Cirno may have exited the room, so he must have been standing there for hours.

"Ma'am," his tone is stern and sharp, "I have been assigned as your escort. You are free to visit the city and enter up to any level 3 facility, but it is required that I be at your side at all times."

This soldier isn't exactly looking at Cirno, more _through_ her. He gives the perception of someone very ridged, a lot like Tsukuyomi. Just by looks alone Cirno can tell that he's very powerful, and it'd be dangerous if she tried to do something drastic like escape him. Not that she'd want to. While her goal was righteous, Cirno's done some very bad things here on the moon. This is her punishment, and she's more than willing to submit.

"Okay," she offers no resistance. Cirno looks around, "Um, how do we get out of here?"

He points his arm, "This way Ma'am."

It's a long white hall with multiple rooms along the corridor. It's a lot like the interior of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, just without the flair. All these other rooms must be apartments, or something of the sort.

"I am here to provide any assistance you may require, Ma'am," he suddenly says. "I am versed in all mater of Lunar History, as well any geographical and logistical inquiries you might have."

Could he actually be a tour guide?

"Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on me?" Cirno asks.

"That is but one of my duties. Regularly I serve as the Royal Escort, which could require of me a varying of skills. More often than not I serve as a bodyguard, not a prison warden. Your situation is most unique, Ma'am."

At the lift, she can't decide what button to push.

Reading her mind, the escort speaks up, "Where would you like to visit, Ma'am?"

"I'm hungry," is the first thought that pops into her head.

"There are many restaurants within this sector. Is there a certain cuisine or atmosphere you desire?"

Cirno's reminded of the marketplace in the Human Village back in Gensokyo, a place she hasn't been since chased out by Keine-sensei and the grocer.

"I want to go to a lively place, kind of like a market."

"There's the Rabbit Ba-" realizing his mistake, he retracts himself, "there's a market in the lower-quarter." He pushes the button for her.

The first thought out of his mouth was about the rabbits, so he must have some ideas about the situation.

"What do you think about the order to kill the rabbits?" Cirno honestly asks, but she almost doesn't expect him to answer.

"It was the right think to do."

Hearing this, she suddenly becomes upset, "Why?"

"The rabbit have a telepathic link to one another. Having them fight on both sides of a battle would be unfair to them. Not only would they be turned against one another, but they couldn't truly be trusted on any side from fear of information being leaked. Having lost any other means to deal with their potential threat, it was necessary to remove them from the equation. Lord Tsukuyomi had no other choice but to eradicate them, if so that some of the rabbits may be free."

Cirno never thought of it in that way. If rabbits still resided on the moon, they'd be used to spy on the ones who went to Earth, and likewise would happen to those who were under Remilia's care. It's true, splitting up the rabbits would be the worse thing for them. But,

"Does it make it right to kill them all? Couldn't there have been another way?"

He pushes a button and stops the lift. They haven't arrived at their floor yet.

Looking directly into Cirno's eyes, "Ma'am, _you_ were the alternative. The only other possible way to handle that situation was to exile them to Earth, but that option was lost with the defection of Toyohime-sama. So in it's place would have to be a rescue attempt, and thus Lord Tsukuyomi orchestrated the scenario. With Lunarian efficiency it would be possible to destroy the Rabbit race in as fast as an hour, so instead of even the regular army or the specialists, our Lord sent the poorly trained, disciplined, and less organized reservists to do the dirty work. It was all a gamble to see if the traitor would dare a rescue attempt. And you did."

Wait, that couldn't be true. So what exactly does that mean?

"Was he trying to help the rabbits, or was it some kind of trap?"

The soldier pauses for a moment, "I think it depended on how the Watatsuki's responded to the situation. Lord Tsukuyomi chose a slow extermination to draw them out. At the very least it was a multifaceted plan. If they chose to do nothing, the rabbits would lose faith in the sisters. If they chose to act, squads were ready to eliminate them at a moment's notice. However, something unexpected occurred; Earthlings immediately came to the rescue. At this development, Lord Tsukuyomi sent the Special Suppression Squad, a non-lethal riot solution. That might have been because he recognized that it was _you_ who came."

"He couldn't have planned for that. That's too big of a coincidence."

He pushes the button to restart the lift, "He might say, 'It wasn't a coincidence, it was destiny,' but truthfully, we thought you were dead."

This is another thing Cirno found odd, "How did he know so much about me?"

"It's called Project A1, or Ancient One. A long dormant god suddenly showed activity three weeks ago. It's 'awakening' was so powerful it's power surge reached the moon. Maybe 12 hours later, the barrier surrounding your Gensokyo fell, revealing not only yourself, but the whereabouts of Kaguya-hime, a long sought-after exile. Of course Lord Tsukuyomi's interests were peeked. The readings we recorded were beyond our limits to measure, so an investigation was initiated. Such measures are taken every time something is identified as a potential threat. Similar studies have been done on Yakumo Yukari, Hakurei Reimu, Remilia Scarlet, Maribel Han, and Kazami Yuuka."

Cirno doesn't recognize those last two names.

"Once he realized it was you who invaded the moon, he took personal measures to capture you alive."

The lift opens, revealing a wide open floor with people moving about their way. There's more gray then white here.

"Might I lead the way, there are several vendors you may wish to visit."

Cirno had trouble wrapping her head around everything. From how the soldier sounds, it's as if Tsukuyomi's actions and intentions are in conflict. Maybe this is just the way this soldier is justifying the seemingly heinous acts, but she's finding it hard to say for certain. It's all over her head, but of one thing she is certain, it's that she shouldn't be taking everything at face value.

Walking through the plaza, the Earthling doesn't receive as much attention as she might have expected. Most Lunarian are keeping their heads down and going about their way. Dressed similarly to how Reisen does, they're nearly the polar opposite to how many do in Gensokyo. They don't look very comfortable. Many carry an expression similar to Patchouli's, where they're dedicated to one and only one thing. They don't even recognize the person who was wrecking their city not more than a few hours ago.

Lunch, or whatever meal this may be, was exquisite. Never before in her life has she tasted such fantastic food, and this was just something quick and cheap. The proper restaurants must be out of this world (pun intended) (Cirno giggled to herself). However, with food this good, how can the populace still be so dreary?

The soldier continued to answer all of her questions, but he had a tendency to ramble on about things she wouldn't understand, such as the materials extracted from the lunar surface, mining for meteorites and precious gasses, and the benefits of genetic modification over natural birth. He seemed slightly elated when speaking about Lunarian Progress, but stoic all the times else. Making the observation, Cirno felt as if Lunarian loved everything about their race and their home first, and themselves last. Everyone's priority should be themselves first and foremost, but it's opposite for the moon dwellers. That's no way to live.

"-and those gravity rings are preventing the foundation from collapsing-" a beep interrupts his current explanation. There's one of those terminals mounted on his arm. He's reading a message to him, "Lord Tsukuyomi is inviting you to dinner in three hours time. He requests that you be properly dressed for this occasion."

Cirno's long since noticed the amount of skin she's revealing is far more than anyone else. That's probably a bad thing.

"Well, if we have time I still want to-"

"I'm sorry," the escort interrupts, "we should depart immediately. It'll take that long to get you fully prepared."

"What?"

* * *

_With this, _Advent_ should now be longer than _Legend_. I'm still having trouble believing it. I remember all the painstaking hours researching and writing LotS, but here in the sequel I've just been whizzing by. Not to mention I'm only halfway through Act 10, and I still have Act 11, the conclusion. What's wrong with me? I know I'm way more lazy than this!_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	26. Fairytale Princess

Expectations

Nearly an hour was wasted just combing her hair.

An army of beauticians, stylists, makeup artists, and tailors were all tasked to make Cirno presentable as the fiancee of the most powerful person on the moon. Indeed, it was a tremendous challenge. Worse yet is that Cirno isn't the ideal person to sit around for hours and let other people take care of her. It wasn't that she's unwilling, but, for the life of her, she just can't sit still for that long. Or half that long. It nearly got to the point they had to tie her down with leather straps to keep her from fidgeting. Clearly she wasn't used to receiving such treatment.

For about the 50th time, the hairdresser slapped Cirno's hand when she tried to touch her hair. They spent forever pulling it all back, pinning it into a high knot in the _take shimada_ style. They match different kimonos to see which would best suit her physique. Most are rejected for being too small. Cirno's the second tallest at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but the difference between Meiling and her is vast. However, in contrast to Lunarians she shares a comparable difference. The exact same is true when they try to tie the obi around her waist. It's much too tight! She can barely breathe! She isn't lean like Sakuya or Koakuma, nor does she have muscles as big as that Chinese Youkai, but at least she isn't flabby like Patchouli! Yet they squeeze that obi so tight Cirno fears she'll break in half. Once the attendants finishing tying it off, cursing a bit in the process, they're finally finished; just a few minutes before the scheduled start to dinner.

The makeup upon her face itches like crazy, but Cirno's doing her best not to pick at it. She feels off-balance with her face so heavy, but she guesses this is for the best. Never in her life has she gone this far dressing up, let alone putting on makeup. These people _are_ the experts, so perhaps it's best to trust their judgment. Now that she's finally all done and finished, they roll out a large mirror and-

-Cirno's icicle wings immediately sprout above her back. The reflection she's peering into doesn't seem real. Exactly the same as when Keine-sensei revealed it to her, Cirno again feels like a completely different person. The dark blue kimono depicting the night sky makes her look so pretty, and the cosmetics so mature. No longer was Cirno just an adult, she's now a woman. That she could be this beautiful is beyond any expectation! Of all the wonders she has seen in her life, never did she believe she could be one of them. It was so much of a shock and so exciting, magic automatically flourished within her. Back when she was an Ice Fairy, those wings were always there. As an Adult they sprout when using or channeling magic. Right now they appeared almost on their own.

Cirno turns, this way and that, checking herself out now that she's become beautiful. Unlike before with Keine, she isn't inclined to grope herself. As if she's also maturing on the inside, she's satisfied to simply beholding herself, like a treasured painting protected by a large panel of glass. She's just glad that at least once in her life she can look like this.

"Cirno-denka, it's time-"

"Drop the -denka," Cirno interrupts without realizing she's doing so. She was suddenly overtaken by a strange sense of _déjà vu_ and couldn't help herself. But it felt more like she heard it said, rather than saying it herself.

"My apologies. Cirno, it's time to meet with Lord Tsukuyomi."

It almost seems timed perfectly, or perhaps it was. Regardless, she doesn't need to look at herself anymore. Cirno nods and follows the guide as he leads her to her fiancee.

At that thought the bubble nearly seems to burst. She's only receiving such treatment because Tsukuyomi wants her as a wife for some obscure reason. Cirno hasn't exactly said "yes" either, but does she really have that option? She's a prisoner and a criminal in their eyes, and for the most part she's just glad they haven't executed her. Being led around by the collar isn't exactly how Cirno would wish to be wed (although she's never thought about marriage at all up until this point), but what is she supposed to do?

It sure is hard to walk around in this kimono. When she was smaller it wasn't so bad, but now that her hips are bigger than her waist the tightly wound obi barely lets her thighs move. Walking is basically from the calves down. If she tries too hard, she might rip something. It's difficult being so lovely.

Led to an exquisite looking door, she's told to wait for a moment.

"Announcing," introduces someone inside, "Cirno."

At her cue, she enters. Inside are multiple tables set up with people already seated. The vast majority share similar physical traits (most prominent being black hair), so this is very likely Tsukuyomi's family. Cirno's nervousness doubles. As the tables are set individually, there's no real head, but the forefront of the room is obviously reserved to the lord of this nation. All the other guests are set facing this direction. All eyes are on Cirno as she's led to her seat, right next to the spot centered and focused of most attention, a spot obviously reserved to Tsukuyomi. Cirno's seat is (her) left of center. With as much grace as she can, she lowers herself to _seiza_.

Wait. Her seat is left of center, so there's a right of center as well. Why are there three seats at the head of the room?

"Announcing, Akihito no Saya."

A dazzling yamato nadeshiko enters, a doll of a woman that reminds Cirno of Kaguya Houraisan. With a grace to which Cirno couldn't ever hope to mimic, Saya takes a seat at the head same as the blue-haired earthling, opposite the still empty center seat. Doesn't that make her-

"Announcing, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto."

Before Cirno can solve the conundrum, everyone stands, bowing forward. New to all of this, she rises half a step behind the others. Before she bows, she peeks to Saya. She's bowing to her left, towards Cirno. She knew she wouldn't be receiving that kind of respect, so it must be bow to Tsukuyomi's seat. That's likely what Cirno is supposed to do as well, so she also bows to his seat.

Cirno can feel the air vibrate the moment _he_ enters the room. Unlike when she met him in that monitor room hours ago, he's casting his aura of absolute authority. The same she met on the battlefield. Cirno's hair and eyes glow in reaction, herself entering a heightened state of alert as she's worried. Hearing a few of the guests gasp, they must think she's challenging him or something. Cirno can't help it, her body's reacting to it's natural fight-or-flight mechanisms. Despite what his plans for her might be or how he tries to comfort her, he's still vastly more powerful and frightening.

As he passes by her right side, her body starts to tremble. Their fight was brief, very brief, but she can still feel the hopelessness that she did at the time. It's a belief so firmly stapled into herself that nothing can help it. Aside from the Light of Purification, he performed only one other maneuver. Raising his hand as if to say "Stop," he completely reflected her attack and sent her own power right back at her. Such an absolute technique could only leave a deep impression.

Tsukuyomi gets to his seat, but this is where he stops. Everyone else starts moving. Cirno has to turn her head to the side to see they've returned to sitting on their knees. Following their lead, she does the same. Once Cirno has taken her place (the last to take her place), Tsukuyomi sits.

Tsukuyomi no Mikoto isn't in the plain white outfit he was before, and neither is his hair loosely hung over his shoulders. Dressed in royal robes, he's also has his hair tied up similar to Cirno's, but in a way that's (probably) supposed to masculine. There are gold ornaments in his hair, likely to take the place of an actual crown. He's every bit the image of the Emperor of the most highly advanced civilization know to exist. Cirno feels she might have a cursed placed upon her for simply sitting next to him.

"Esteemed family," Tsukuyomi's authoritative voice booms, causing not only Cirno but some of the others in the crowd to shiver as well, "I have called you forth this evening to announce that I am courting this Cirno to wed."

Multiple gasps, clearly they are suffering the same sort of shock that Cirno herself had.

"Otōsama," a young-appearing man speaks out, placing his hands on the ground and bowing so deeply his forehead is touching the floor, "you already have Okāsama, why do you need another woman? Are you planning a divorce?"

Mother? Another woman? _He's already married!_

"I have never forbade multiple marriages. Since my separation with my sister, I've only chosen your mother to be my wife. Akihito no Saya is a woman without equal amongst our Lunarian Society. There has been no woman on this moon who could match her beauty, strength, or purity. Be that as it may, that was only on this moon. Somehow an impossible brilliance was born on the Planet Earth, and a woman who is near my equal exists. That is Cirno."

"She's a filthy barbarian?" someone shouts.

This causes an uproar, each speaking out of turn and arguing over the other. Cirno knew she should have expected something like this, and in no way is it her fault, but hearing such nasty things being said about her still hurts. Suddenly she was proposed to, and she didn't even know he was already married. She doesn't want any of this, so she shouldn't care, but it still hurts!

Cirno can feel herself about to cry.

A loud tapping noise, wood on wood, silences the mob. It came to her side, but it doesn't appear to be Tsukuyomi. It's Saya calling order like a judge in a courtroom.

"My children, and the rest of my family, this is no fault of Cirno's and definitely no fault of my husband's. It should only be natural that the most perfect possible man marries the most perfect possible woman. Not a one of us has the right to raise an objection to this obvious and inevitable outcome."

Saya's voice is soft yet deep, that of a mother insuring her children that everything is going to be alright. There doesn't seem to be the slightest bit of jealously or selfishness in her words. Truly she's worthy of being a queen.

"That being said, I feel obligated to the right to defend myself. Do I not, my husband?"

Cirno takes all that back.

Tsukuyomi pauses first, "I had no intention of divorcing you, nor was I even considering ranking the two of you. If you feel your position of my wife threatened, I am sorry we couldn't met in understanding. But you are right, you are in a position to defend your honor. However, if you continue with this, I might be inclined to reconsider my stance on polygamy."

"I would expect no less," Saya hesitates none, ever the bastion of confidence.

"Very well. I wished this to be a celebration of a new union, but we shall settle this now. Let us relocate to the dojo immediately."

Cirno never got a word in.

The Strongest Woman

This whole marriage thing might not have been so terrible had she been able to eat delicious food, but now she has an angry wife picking a fight. Worse yet is that Cirno doesn't even want to marry Tsukuyomi, let alone marry at all. Doesn't she have a choice or free will anymore?

It's not a private affair, either. The entire family's gathered in the dojo, lining the walls and all glaring hostile dagger at the "other" woman. Not only is this depressing as hell, it's also very sad. The only person who wants this is Tsukuyomi. How vast must be his ego to put so many through this pain and discomfort just for his selfishness?

"I would like there to be minimal bloodshed," Tsukuyomi is acting as MC. "This will be a match of pure martial arts. No magic. Is this agreeable?"

Neither object, thought Cirno would rather just forfeit.

"You may choose whatever weapon you wish."

Saya hesitates none, opting for a tri-bladed spear, a jumanji yari.

Maybe if Cirno looses Tsukuyomi will reconsider this whole marriage thing. It would be one thing to throw the fight, but if she legitimately loses there shouldn't be any objections. Saya looks comfortable with that long spear in her hands, so she's likely practiced tirelessly. It's probably the best chance she has to win. Cirno chooses the same kind of weapon. This of course causes a bit of a stir amongst the spectators. They must think her arrogant.

"Okay, on my mark-"

"Wait a second!" Cirno just realized her wings are still present. With these her speed and strength are increased. Closing her eyes, she does everything she can to calm herself. It takes a moment, but eventually she stops glowing and her wings fade away. It was actually harder than she would have expected it to be. "Okay, we can start now."

There's a slight grin on Tsukuyomi's normally stern face.

"Go!"

Saya vanishes, appearing just within reach of her blade. In the blink of an eye, she thrusts several times. Cirno can barely lean and avoid. She's fast! Way too fast! Fluttering about like a swallow, she darts back an forth and thrusts like a vicious animal lunging for that certain kill. How can she even do this while still in a kimono? Even Cirno's eyes can't keep perfect track of the movements as Saya casts illusions and mirages out of pure physical skill. Only the blue woman's experience and instincts are enough to keep her out of the reach of the spear's point.

Stopping and planting her feet firmly on the ground, Saya unleashes her full strength. Her spear strikes become completely invisible. Cirno can avoid no longer. Taking the shaft in both hands, she has to use it to block. Quickly does she become aware of another phenomenon. This isn't simple and straightforward trusts of a spear, but the attacks are starting to come from her sides as well! As Saya's thrusting she's somehow curving her strike! Cirno can't even understand how such a skill is possible! Yet she still barely manages to block, the shaft of her own spear being chipped away bit by bit.

Opponent taking a step back, Saya recognizes an opening. Release a hand, she uses her entire body as a spring, greatly extending the reach of her spear. Being caught off-balance, Cirno realizes this attack is going to hit, and it's going to hit hard. All she can do is brace herself.

Cirno is blow away, her spear breaking and flying out of her hands. The fiancee is hurled far, crashing into the floor and rolling just before she hits the wall. If this were not a friendly match, this might continue, but as a sport it's clear she's defeated. The crowd cheers accordingly.

Yet Saya doesn't exactly seem satisfied, but it doesn't stop her from declaring herself the victor. She raises her weapon, showcasing herself as the superior.

Tsukuyomi watches without amusement. However, only he and Cirno would know it's not because his new woman was soundly defeated.

Pushing herself to her feet, Cirno only shows how good a sport she could be (after all, she tasted defeat often when she was an Ice Fairy), "You got me good," she half laughs. "I couldn't keep up with you at all."

Only a select few are noticing the discrepancy. Cirno's outfit is completely unblemished, her hair only slightly disheveled, and she doesn't appear spent in the least. Meanwhile Saya has a quickened breath and hair more than a mess. What's more, it's obviously clear that she could breach the "new woman's" defenses despite all her strength.

"Again!" Tsukuyomi demands.

Cirno near collapses. She lost honestly. Saya is strong and fast, there's no denying that. Such skill Cirno couldn't overcome.

"The rules shall be the same, but this time we shall have a wager." Tsukuyomi is grinning again as if he has a devilish idea. "Saya, if you win again, I will cancel the marriage and keep Cirno as a mere concubine. Is that agreeable?"

Saya nods firmly.

Concubine? Does Cirno know that word? Thinking about it, was that better or worse than wife? It takes a moment, but the newly adult finally remembers what it means. She blushes furiously. She can't lose this time!

"Cirno," Tsukuyomi continues, "if you win, I shall reward you with a treasure."

That isn't particularly interesting to Cirno, and her expression shows.

"You'll want something like this. It'll help you understand who and what you really are. I won't tell you what it is now, but win and it's yours."

Something that will help her understand herself? Does Tsukuyomi really possess such treasure? If he does, why hasn't he used it? Wasn't he just as curious as Cirno herself to her true existence? Well, even if he's lying she doesn't want to face what she will if she loses. She agrees to the rematch.

Seeing as her previous spear is broken, a spectator hands her another one.

Waving it off, Cirno says, "Get me a sword." Then thinking about it a second, "A wooden sword."

This isn't received lightly. For the first time, Saya displays clear anger in her expression. She must think she's being looked down upon. This isn't true at all, Cirno simply doesn't want to kill her.

Cirno's given a bokken. The blade is about 59 centimeters and even has a pommel and guard. It's properly balanced. Perfect.

"Ready," Tsukuyomi signals again-

Her best style of weapon isn't enough, Saya's also much too fast in that kimono. Cirno reaches for her obi, pulling it completely undone. It falls to the ground and the woman's dress unravels, clearly exposing her body and underwear underneath. Kicking the obi to the side, she plants her feet firmly, taking a wide stance. She readies her sword and leans her body forward.

"Barbarian," some woman mumbles.

"Go-"

Saya disappears and charges for a flurry of attacks, just like before, displaying no decrease in speed. Her spear goes through Cirno. Or appears to. Only after the fact does Saya feel her spear involuntarily rotating in her hand. Those three blades have been shifted vertically instead of horizontally. Cirno completely sidesteps the spear and approaches to close range.

Swinging, Cirno has a clear opening on her opponent. Before it can pound flesh, the wooden blade is halted by a pinpoint magical barrier, one so small it wouldn't be noticed by any of the spectators. Saya's cheating!

Crashing into the wall, Saya coughs up blood from the impact, her expression in great anguish and eyes not understanding. Barely does she perceive what's happened to her, but certainly nobody else does. Before anyone even realizes that nobody is even standing in front of Cirno, Saya has lost consciousness, her body still and embedded in the wall. Moments later, Cirno's wooden sword explodes in her hands, incapable of sustaining the level of stress it was victim to.

"Winner," Tsukuyomi immediately announces, his tone certain and unshakable, "Cirno!"

Everyone is in stunned silence. Glancing back and forth between the victor and the defeated, they try their best to make heads or tails of the preceding.

"Cheater!" one person accuses.

"She used magic!" another.

Meanwhile Cirno ignores them and gathers her obi, trying (failing) to refit her kimono.

"Do my children lack the perception to understand what sits before their eyes," Tsukuyomi's tone darkens a bit. "Your mother is weaker, and lost. I'm unsure of her divinity, but Cirno's skill is godlike. In the same instant, she struck three simultaneous times. First she parried the spear thrust. Next she landed a guarded blow against her midsection," so he _did_ see his wife cheat, but he isn't saying so. "And finally, a third strike against her chest, bypassing her defenses and hitting her with full impact."

Cirno freezes. She turns and looks at her future husband. With as powerful as he is, it isn't surprising that he saw through her attacks.

But Cirno hit Saya four times, not three. Twice in one swing. Saya's thrust wasn't so weak that it could be so easily parried. Cirno hit Saya on the wrist before hitting one of the extension blades, rotating it horizontally allowing her body to slip through and lean forward. Tsukuyomi's eyes are indeed sharp, but he completely missed it.

"Cirno," he approaches the victorious so that none of the others can hear, "come to my room after dinner. We shall discuss your prize."

Unexpected Kindness

If this was all there was to married life, Cirno might reconsider getting hitched. After mopping up Saya (she awoke a couple minutes after the fight, but she wouldn't rejoin them for dinner), the party reconvened at the dinning room. However, tensions were very tight as much animosity was still directed at Cirno, perhaps more than ever before. Lord Tsukuyomi seemed to be the only one in high spirits, having his judgment proven correct once his bride-to-be was given proper motivation. Still, that wouldn't stop Cirno from devouring that delicious meal, maybe lacking a bit in table manners. Well, the family already hated her; it's not like she could really lose any more points.

Upon returning to her room she immediately removed her hair pin. While the dress and makeup were spectacular, she didn't like that hairstyle at all. It made her scalp feel weird and too much of her forehead was showing. She never saw herself at the angle where she could see the nape of her neck, but despite missing such a lovely portrait she'd rather have her hair down. Cirno just felt stuffy otherwise.

Next she slips out of her kimono, trying her best to remember how to fold it properly. She probably didn't get it right, but an attendant would likely come later to retrieve it. Sometime during the party, Cirno's previous dress must have been returned to her apartment, because here it lays on the bed. She has nothing else to wear so it might have turned out bad if someone hadn't been so thoughtful. Then again she owns nothing in this room, so she could as well visited Tsukuyomi in the kimono, but while she's got the option she'll stick with the white and gold dress. It's easier to move around in.

Once she's ready, the escort takes her only so far. They travel to the palace on the top floor, head to that special lift, and Cirno is left on her own at the hallway guarded by those two elite soldiers. As she passes them and is once again alone, she's hit by the sudden and uncomfortable feeling. She doesn't know exactly why it is, but she feels a little bit icky.

Walking up to the door panel, she's glad to see that someone's repaired it. Cirno would feel bad if this door was stuck open. It might get drafty when Tsukuyomi sleeps.

Pressing it, it gives another angry buzz. It seems it remembers her. Instead, she knocks,

"Yomi! It's me, Cirno!"

This almost reminds her of going to Alice's house to play with her dolls. At the Hakurei Shrine you can walk in whenever you want, but Alice always locks the door (not to say Cirno is always granted access). Alice's house was fun because all the dolls would play back.

There's a slightly less angry buzz, and the door slides open. Inside Tsukuyomi can be seen sitting on the white couch. Like Cirno, he too has returned to his preferred outfit, that white suit and his hair down. Odd the things they have in common.

"You show no bashfulness in entering a man's room at night," his tone has only somewhat softened, but he is nowhere near as threatening when speaking at dinner. She can almost be comfortable when he's like this.

Ever the picture of innocence, Cirno enters without a pause in her stride, "What do you mean?" and she honestly doesn't know.

There's a pause, and maybe for the second time Tsukuyomi is stunned by her actions, "I guess such things will become apparent _after_ you are my wife, but that is not our business tonight. I think we should have much to discuss, do we not?"

Indeed, there's a lot of things she wishes to say to him, especially now since she no longer feels swept away by the tide, "Yes."

"Then have a seat."

Opposite his couch, there's a small table and chair set up that wasn't there when Cirno was here before. On the table is a small chest, undoubtedly the treasure he spoke of before the second round of her fight with Saya. Cirno goes ahead and takes a seat, but doesn't even make a motion for the chest.

"Does what's inside not interest you?"

For some reason, Cirno has a hard time thinking that's it's really important, "I guess we can get to the later."

"Very well. By your expression I can tell you have something to say. A lot to say most likely."

"Yes."

"Let me start first, however. What is your impression of the kingdom I've built?"

Cirno doesn't even need to think about it, "It's all very impressive. The buildings, the technology, and the food are all excellent, but it's like it's all over-specialized. There's little variety here on the moon. All these towers have to be high enough to give you a nose bleed, there are all these devices that will do everything for you, and the food, even though it's fantastic, almost all tastes the same. I had yakitori from a vendor in a market, but it didn't taste much different than what we had for dinner."

Tsukuyomi retorts, "In our strive for perfection, it would be unlikely that any would take a drastically different course. All our efforts are to achieve a single goal, so there would be little variety between courses. As for the food, perhaps you are recognizing the fact that most of the textures are synthesized. Meat, in particular, isn't acquired in a way that is similar to Earth. There are no livestock on the moon, so beef, chicken, and ham are grown in a slightly similar ways as vegetables. I could explain the process, but the science behind would likely be too advanced for you to comprehend."

Actually, it's the whole idea of "perfection" that's giving her the most trouble, the same that "purity" does. Most things are impossible to do without getting your hands dirty, so how is it so different if it's done on the Moon as opposed to Earth? Cirno's heard Yorihime try to sell her case, but the newly woman doesn't buy it. However, that isn't what she wants to discus with Tsukuyomi right now.

"I want to know," it's Cirno's turn to ask a question, "why do you really want to marry me?"

"There's a contradiction in being perfect. I am the most pure, the strongest, and the smartest being in existence, and being the best, by definition, means you're alone. However, as a living being I can't exist without at least one other. I can't reach full perfection until I have an equal counter-part, and that is something I'm helpless against until such a person arises. Akihiko no Saya brought me close to that goal, but with you by my side I shall be able to achieve feats even higher. I won't be fully complete until I have you as my wife."

That's almost romantic. Almost. Sure there are plenty of compliments there, but Tsukuyomi completely disregards both of their emotions. Although, he's not being completely selfish either. By the same logic, that would mean that Cirno herself would also rise from their union. His idea of marriage is similar to that of the Ying and Yang, two opposite forces becoming one. It's clear he doesn't regard Cirno as some kind of passing fancy.

"Now it's my turn to ask a similar question. What are your thoughts about marrying me?"

Here, Cirno can't speak very comfortably, "I still feel like a prisoner. There's no chain or shackles tying me down, but I'm still not in control of myself. I've always had my freedom."

"I don't mean to cage you like a bird," Tsukuyomi's voice has taken an odd quality, Cirno can't pinpoint what it is, "but the wheels of destiny are pushing your direction more so than I am. I will prove that fact."

He reaches for the box, opens it, and reveals what's inside. It's an absolutely lovely, semi-transparent, yellowish long cloth.

"This is the prototype model of the Lunar Veil. This will take you to Earth."

Cirno's being sent back?

"I can understand your confusion. I said this will help you better understand yourself, but what I meant is that you will not be able to find your answers here on the moon."

Cirno doesn't know what to say. This is so sudden, it almost feels like this entire day has been a joke.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"That odd sensation you feel, it's not that of a prisoner. You're lost. Before you can become someone truly worthy of being my wife, you yourself must become whole. You're yet mature and unable to commit yourself to another. Until then, you shall journey to find yourself. Though I expect I will not have to wait long."

Cirno still can't understand his intentions, "Are you going to be sending an escort with me?"

"You mean an observer? That won't be necessary."

"Aren't you worried I'll run away?"

He actually cracks a bit of a smile, such a miniscule difference that most might not realize it, "In our first meeting, it was you who came to find me. People of our caliber can't help but continuously seek another of equal standing. We are tied together by the strings of destiny. You will not run away. Our next meeting, such again shall you come to find me. And besides, I shall soon come to Gensokyo to retrieve Houraisan Kaguya, so I imagine we'll be seeing each other then."

She's almost forgot! Tsukuyomi started this invasion all for the purpose of catching the runaway princess. He said he's coming to Gensokyo personally, so all of her friends are in danger. Cirno can survive his Purification naturally, but can anyone else? He might destroy all of Gensokyo if there isn't someone who could put him in check. Cirno might be the only one who can fight him head-on.

"If I return to Gensokyo, I might fight you when the time comes."

Tsukuyomi offers no offense, "That may be so. Our destiny might actually be tied together as enemies rather than lovers. I am fine with either. We will be joined in one way or another, that is the whim of destiny. However, why would you fight me? Because you hate me? Or is it to defend your friends? The very same friends who killed and lied to you? You may not believe the words I spoke to you before, but I grant you the opportunity to ask them for yourself. Even I am not entirely certain of the circumstances surrounding that incident, but I imagine that the truth will be very difficult for you. When you learn what they really did to you, will you rise in their defense when I arrive? Perhaps you'll throw yourself into my arms when you know everything. I don't know, but I eagerly await the time when we shall meet again in Gensokyo."

So this is his logic. Cirno's not being set free, but rather being kept on a rather long leash. There's no way she can simply ignore his attack on Gensokyo. He's absolutely right, they will be meeting again shortly. While she doesn't completely believe what he told her in the monitor room, now that she thinks about it, it's clear her friends are hiding something from her. Now she can't believe she never noticed it sooner.

So thus is her choice: what shall she do when he arrives? Will Cirno desperately fight against an overpowering opponent, our shun the friends who committed yet known sins against her? It's a bitter choice, but could there be a third option?

"What if," Cirno's voice is rapidly losing it's strength, could this be the only choice to avoid the devastation that's to come? "What if I agree to marry you. Will you stop the attack on Gensokyo?"

"No," he states firmly. "You are not a pawn in someone else's game. You are a king, not to be manipulated by any other. Your hand in marriage shall not be given away for something so frivolous. I will continue forward with my intentions and my will shall not bend. If you come to hate me for this, so too is the whim of destiny. But I expect in time you will come to understand and accept me as your husband despite this. Our attraction is beyond either of our control. One day we _will_ be united."

This is almost unbearably kind. In his own way, Tsukuyomi is actually doing everything he can for Cirno. In reality, his declaration of intent to marry was almost meaningless. The choice completely relies upon the heart of the woman. She isn't being led this way or that, and far more than Remilia or any other of her friends, Tsukuyomi is giving the immature woman her freedom. Perhaps he is the only person who has really handed the reins of her life over to Cirno. Her chest hurts and for the first time she actually considers this man.

Very meaningful was their conversation, but she fears if this continues any longer she might accidentally rush to judgment. Cirno hesitates only slightly, but she takes the Lunar Veil into her possession.

"That's the prototype," Tsukuyomi explains in detail. "A normal Lunar Veil will take several days to reach the Earth, but this one shall make it in less than 24 hours. I've preprogrammed it take you to the footsteps of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. If you decide to use it again, it will take you here to the Lunar City, but you will have to program the coordinates yourself upon descending to the Earth again. Feel free to use it as many times as you wish to travel wherever you need or want. Your journey might not only lead you to Gensokyo, so this is my gift to you. May you find what answers you seek."

Cirno's heart beats very warmly, and she can feel herself blushing. Maybe not, but just maybe this is the start of a long and lasting relationship. This is all suddenly very embarrassing. She has to get out of here now or maybe she never will. Cirno is still too immature to realize this, but she's being seduced.

With the Prototype Lunar Veil in her hands, she heads for the door. But she can't just leave like this; without saying a word. Unable to turn around and face him, she says the words that feel the most correct to use,

"Thank you. See you again."

Unconscious of her actions, her wings sprout on her back.


	27. Revelations

Tragic Results

There's been some bickering as to where all those rabbits would be relocated. Remilia want's to keep all the LDC, but only enough of the domestic rabbits to fill the Scarlet Devil Mansion to capacity. Eirin and Kaguya want to take everyone to Eientei. Of course the latter is the better of the two choices, but Remilia has Yorihime on her side by default. For Gensokyo as a whole, the bulk of this newly acquired force should go to protect Tsukuyomi's main target, Kaguya, but the vampire isn't willing to relent. In a smart move, Toyohime completely excluded herself from the debate.

Meanwhile it's been two days since that fateful night. Everyone's been staying at the Scarlet Devil Mansion until an arrangement can be met. Food has suddenly become a very serious problem, so the clock is winding to a conclusion. In the mean time the mansion has undergone complete repairs. With a force such as the Lunar Rabbits under her employ, all the damage within the past month have been repaired in a single day. Completely unlike the fairies, the rabbits are extremely skilled civil workers. They're extensively trained in construction, medicine, custodial services, and all other matter of work imaginable. Plus their coordination bring their efficiency to undreamt of heights. The kappa and oni combined couldn't match their craftsmanship.

Eirin is no longer Gensokyo's only doctor (though still the best), and casualties dropped dramatically upon the critically injured. Patchouli is now completely recovered, and Sakuya is up and walking around (though it'll be a while before she has full use of her hands). Everyone is receiving the care they need and conditions looks good for when Tsukuyomi's forces arrive for the final battle. Unfortunately true losses have been made.

Yorihime told of a way to help the fairies resurrect, but it proved of little help. Only about a third of the fairies survived the fighting, and about an eighth resurrected after dying. That's over half the fairy staff that's gone forever. While they're being replaced by the rabbits, moral for them is tremendous low. Most are starting to feel that they were cruelly traded away like bargaining chips. There have been a few departures, fairies returning to the woods and other places of nature. Those who stay do so conflicted. The glasses fairy nearly turned in her apron, but if she did she knew all the rest would follow her lead. While sadness and anger fill them, the Scarlet Devil Mansion is still a safe place for them. In the wilds of Gensokyo, many of them will be killed and eaten. The mansion is one of the rare places their weak race can have a true community. Glasses must protect that, no matter her pride.

One of the fairies that perhaps wanted to leave the most had no choice. Daiyousei is dept-bound to Remilia. In the wake of Ulrika's/Hati's escape, she was tremendously heartbroken. The revelation came as a giant shock to everyone, but especially her. It was clear how the (fake) human appreciated the fairy with golden wings, but it was suspected that at some level it was mutual. Of course she was lied to and hurt, but a special place in her heart was also reserved to the wolf-like creature that helped her so greatly in the previous incident. In fact she felt that his reason in coming to the mansion in the first place was another of his half-truths. He came to protect them against the Lunarians, but did this even have to be a part of his plans? Couldn't he have stayed hidden and the results of the Watatsukis' attack would have been the same? Daiyousei thinks it very likely that he came for another reason; to protect her, to protect the person he's been using and hurting. His whole reason for the disguise was so that the best things he's done couldn't be linked to the worst. Hati has burned too many bridges to be allowed to roam free, but Ulrika was a blank sheet of paper. It was the only way he could get and stay close to those he worried for, and the one he worried about was none other than the golden winged fairy. Now Daiyousei must face the possibility that she will likely never see him again.

Daiyousei stands before the tombstone. To it's side now lies another, in memorandum to all the fairies that recently died. They have no names, so in it's place is a number that's tragically high. They weren't buried on the property, but the nearby forest. They may not return to life, but they'll return to earth as they should. Their bodies will feed nature and give rise for others to be born in their place. As fairies don't sexually reproduce, they aren't born from parents but rather trees, rivers, and fields. Returning their bodies to the cycle of life will ensure that many will be born in the future.

As she's cleaning the tombstone that's dedicated to one particular individual, a commotion raises behind her; it's the rabbit who've been tasked with cleaning. Peering over her shoulder, she sees them standing around in the courtyard, all staring at something high in the sky. The fairies are doing the same, but they're looking at it in wonder whereas the rabbits are concerned. Daiyousei traces their sights.

It appears as a meteor, a falling light from the sky. However, there's something peculiar. First off it's rather large, but there's no trail of smoke from it burning through the atmosphere. What's more it's yellow, too yellow to be burning. It appears like magic. The rabbits seem to recognize it.

As she trails the path of the yellow comet, it looks to be coming directly for them. This is bad!

"Run for it!" she orders.

Realizing the danger, the fairies do as they're ordered. However, the rabbits edge away cautiously, as if the greater-fairy is overestimating the true danger it possess. A few moments later a crowd rushes outside. Led by Reisen (original) and Reisen II, there's a squad of rabbits carrying their rifles. They trace the path of the comet and form a circle, all pointing their guns to the center. What exactly is going on?

Something's odd. With as fast as it's moving, it isn't making any sound. It's obviously magic related, and these rabbits know exactly why. The tall fairy wants to question them, but obviously it's serious and not the time. Cautiously she shields herself and waits.

It crashes how one might expect, with a loud boom and a blast of force. All the rabbits who thought they knew what would happen are blown away. So too are their rifles thrown from their hands. Daiyousei takes cover behind the tombstone, properly bracing herself for the impact. It's a strong gust of wind, but nothing as devastating as an explosion. While the rabbits were correct in their theory of a lessened impact, they were incorrect in it's scale. Only Reisen Udongein Inaba was able to stay on her feet.

There's no smoke to clear, so the identity of this anomaly is discovered as quickly as everyone can gather their individual bearings. Reisen, as well as Daiyousei, are the first.

Both are stricken speechless.

It's a person, a woman. She's of adult size and peach skill. Crouched down, recovering from the impact, her face is hidden but she's wearing a white and gold dress, and has a transparent yellow cloth tied around her neck like a scarf. While most may not be able to identify this person, two crucial details give it away. Her wild and messy blue hair, and the six crystal wings of ice hovering over her back.

Daiyousei doesn't start to cry. Deep in her heart she knew it would happen like this. Just like it was any other day, her friend would fall from the sky and return to her. But that doesn't leave her any less excited.

"Cirno!" she cheers.

Rising from her cover, the fairy rushes to her friend. However, Reisen, who's much closer, is hesitant to approach. Only because she's far away, Daiyousei can't feel the hostility this creature emits.

Cirno stands, taking a moment to steady herself in reorientation. The cheers from her friend fall on deaf ears. Blind to the tension in the air, Daiyousei lunges on the side of her friend, embracing her in a hug. It only takes a moment, but even she realizes that her affection isn't being returned or even acknowledged. Releasing herself and taking a step back, she looks at the face of her friend. She isn't happy in the slightest, and in fact, Cirno barely even looks at Daiyousei.

"Remilia!" the arrival screams. "Remilia! Get out here!"

"Cirno?" Daiyousei is confused. "Cirno, is that really you? What's going on?"

"That's a Lunar Veil," she hears one of the rabbit whisper.

"I've never seen one that color," comes from Reisen II.

Lunar Veil? That must be how she escaped from the Moon. This must really be Cirno, but why is she so angry?

"Cirno," Daiyousei tries to calm her down, "what happened?"

"Remilia!" Cirno ignores, calling again.

"Enough of the theatrics," says the childlike vampire, a parasol in her hands and favored human maid by her side. "I am here."

"What have you-" she pauses, "what have you and your sister-" correcting herself for a second time, "what have everyone here done to me?"

Daiyousei's heartbeat runs cold. Possibly her worst fear is now playing before her very eyes.

"Cirno wait!" Daiyousei tries to intervene. "I don't know what-"

"Be quiet," both Cirno and Remilia orders. Remilia continues, "You've had your opportunity, so now I must do what you couldn't."

Cirno doesn't, and perhaps couldn't, face her best friend. "Well?"

Remilia's expression is stern, her eyes slightly glowing. What's facing her isn't the same person who disobeyed her order two nights ago. It's very possible that this could turn into a battle at any moment. Whatever happened on the moon, it's changed Cirno in the way Remilia least wanted to happen. Sakuya is about to take a step forward, but her master stops her by stretching out her hand, burning herself slightly under this late afternoon sun.

"_You_ were the one who turned your eyes away from it," Remilia accuses. "Each and every day you've been at this mansion it's been staring you in the face, but you chose to turn away. It's still there if you're not too afraid to look at it this time."

She points, directly at the tombstone.

Cirno knows that piece of granite and marble. Passed it multiple times on her days working here at this mansion. It scared her, made her tremble, like a black nightmare she wanted to forget at all costs. Even now it makes her weary. In this clear afternoon it feels as if there's a dark cloud hovering just above that grave marker. She doesn't want to, but she can avoid it no longer.

Passing by Daiyousei, she confronts the tombstone. Kneeling, she reads the inscription.

_In memory of our beloved friend Cirno_

_Her Innocence gave us Light_

_And Darkness made us tremble_

_May God watch over our wayward Friend_

"Darkness?" Her? While she had an idea it would be her's, what the hell is with this inscription? What possible darkness does Cirno posses?

Emotions boiling inside of her, she screams. It's a wail ever so pathetic and sad, like a wounded animal. It's the sound of a broken heart. Each and everything she's never wanted to confront is hitting her where it hurts the most. Her closest friends are brought to tears.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? My 'darkness?'"

Daiyousei shivers. This is the first time she's ever heard her friend curse.

"It means precisely that. You went out of control. You tried to kill us all."

Memories flash in her mind. Not the memory of the mysterious Ancient battling the others, but _her's_, Ice Fairy Cirno. Helpless, she's being beaten, destroyed, killed, many times over. Over and over. Over and over and over! Remilia and Flandre are savage in their torture. Meanwhile Ice Fairy Cirno screams over and over for them to stop, but her voice doesn't reach them. Each and every time she is killed a scar is etched in her soul. Adult Cirno feels this all over again brand new. The pain from which she sheltered herself are now bare for her to witness.

"Bullshit," Cirno accuses. "That isn't how it started!" Standing and turning away from the tombstone, she faces Remilia. "Why don't you tell me how I got that far? Why don't you tell everyone what you did to me!"

Even Remilia can't be unfazed by this. The portion of blame that could be laid only upon herself. This the vampire doesn't want to admit, but what she felt back then is returning to her now. Debilitating in it's power, she does everything so she won't lose self control.

"Because I was afraid of you!" Remilia screams, her unbreakable temperament shattering. "Because I was afraid of your power! I killed you! Over and over again! And you know what? That didn't help! It only sped your awakening! Because I was afraid of you I awoke an ancient power that nearly destroyed all of Gensokyo! It's all my fault! Is that what you want to hear?"

There's no satisfaction on Cirno's face.

"Well you know what?" Remilia's demeanor does an about face in a heartbeat, her expression is that of a true Scarlet Devil. "I would do it all again. Knowing what I know now, seeing how everything turned out, I'm not the slightest bit ashamed by my actions." Spreading her arms out wide, "Look how everything turned out! Everything has fallen in my favor. I used you. I kept using you. And I will keep using you for as long as you are a benefit to me. Though I imagine your usefulness has just about run dry. In the end it was me and my efforts that stopped you, and I can do so again. If you have something else you want to say, then you shall meet me inside. If you have no more business with me, then get off my property."

In the middle of her diatribe, Yorihime exited the mansion, mentally controlled and ready for action. If Cirno desired, she could probably lay waste to this entire mansion, but she does not. Her business is just about done here.

"What are you saying?" a new voice enters the fray. It's deep and menacing like a great beast the size of one of the buildings on the moon. It's the fiery youkai with long red hair, Hong Meiling. "Don't tell me you really meant what you said."

"Everything and more," the vampire laughs. "You knew what kind of master you served since the day we met. It's a little late for you to start with the petty complaints."

With eyes narrowing, "Then I guess you haven't changed at all these past 236 years."

"And you have?"

"I have. I've changed more in the past month than I ever have with you."

"If you say so," she practically dismisses.

"Remilia," Cirno again speaks, "a house built on lies has no foundation, and will crumble upon it's own weight."

"Yet cowards always outlive heroes," is her retort. "If you're done here than leave. I'm tired of this talk."

Cirno's about to leave, and it nearly seems that Meiling would follow, but it appears Remilia has one last thing to say, "Oh yeah, and before you get any funny ideas, Daiyousei, don't even think of leaving with her. The way I see it, you're no less evil than I."

Daiyousei freezes at the accusation, and Cirno turns around to see.

"If any is worthy of your ire, it is most certainly your best friend. After all, it was her very boyfriend that masterminded everything."

"Remilia!" Daiyousei screams trying to stop her.

"If I must confess my sins, I might as well cleanse the air completely. Unlike you, I'm only a liar. A betrayer such as yourself falls much deeper into hell."

Cirno starts to walk away.

"Wait," Daiyousei cries. "Please, Cirno, just listen to me."

Stopping, Cirno speaks but doesn't turn back, "I'm not mad at you for what Rika's done," she immediately identifies the person behind the vague description, "even if that isn't _his_ real name. What I can't forgive is that I had to hear all this from Tsukuyomi no Mikoto."

Everybody freezes, and the entire atmosphere runs cold. Fearing what might happen next, some of the rabbits start pointing their rifles at the blue woman. Likewise Yorihime readies her sword.

"Don't tell me you spoke with him," Yorihime seems ready to snap.

"In great detail."

"Master," Yorihime speaks to Remilia, "we should kill her now. She'll turn on us when he arrives."

Now the vampire is curious, "What makes you say that?"

"His words enslave and change people. She didn't escape the moon. She was let go."

"Let her leave," Remilia swiftly makes her decision. "Cirno's a coward who's ran away most of her life. I doubt a few simple word he could have spoken have changed that." Speaking only to her vampire vassal over the telepathic link they share, _"Don't do anything stupid! If you attack her she'll kill us all! If what you say is true than we're already dead. But I still have hope in Cirno. Cirno has to power to freely change fixed points in destiny. I was supposed to die when I started the awakening of the Ancient One, but she herself changed that out of sheer force of will. With my power I see that Gensokyo will be destroyed by Tsukuyomi if she does nothing, so I'm praying she'll perform another miracle. I'm merely no longer qualified to be the one to push her in that direction."_

Hearing all this, Yorihime sheaths the Sword of Gion, "Understood, Master."

Likewise, the rabbits lower their guns. Cirno turns her back on them and finally leaves the mansion.

But someone blocks her path at the gates.

"All this melodrama is so boring I almost decided to take a nap," it's a pink-haired woman only slightly shorter than Meiling. There's a large Scythe in her hands. "You made me chase you a long way 'Cirno,' but I've finally caught up with you."

It's Komachi Onozuka, Gensokyo's Resident God of Death.

Fatal Decision

"I'm not in the mood for this anymore," Cirno tries to walk past her.

Blocking the path with her scythe, Komachi won't be so easily ignored, "I don't think so. You've been a very bad girl and you don't get to do things your way anymore. It's bad enough I had to come all the way to the living world to do my job, and after the weeks I've been chasing you I'm all in favor of seeing it end immediately."

Stepping in, "Would you so kindly take this somewhere else? This has already been a big enough spectacle and my staff really needs to get back to work."

"I'm not one of your lackeys nor do I take orders from you," Komachi points out to Remilia. "I handle my business when and where it takes me. I've been chasing this girl for over a week, and now that I got her, I'm not letting her slip out of my hands again." (Eirin and Kaguya tried to take Komachi with them when they realized the Scarlet Devil Mansion was under attack, but the "admirable" shinigami was stone drunk from the day-late full moon festival and couldn't be awakened. Thus they left without her.)

Cirno and the Claimer of Souls face off. Within arms reach of each other, the tension is thick as it appears a battle will commence at any moment. While curious, the rabbits aren't stupid enough to stick too close.

"What is it?"

"I've been listening for a while, so I know you know the gist of it. Putting it flatly, 'Cirno' died. I'm here for a soul."

If this is a joke, Cirno doesn't think it's funny, "Resurrection isn't that strange in Gensokyo. Even if I died, I'm alive right now. More alive then I've probably ever been."

Nodding, "I agree with that, but here is where my job hits a bit of a snag. You see, 'Cirno' has committed some very atrocious sins. Sins so terrible that my boss had me come all the way to the world of the living just to specificity gather 'Cirno's' soul. It wasn't just that 'Cirno' nearly destroyed Gensokyo, but that she's destroyed the world. A loose soul like that would be poison to everything in it's presence. Unspeakably evil miasma and curses would be drawn to it, enough to put the whole world in danger. I need to gather it before it does any harm."

Hesitating, Cirno takes a step back.

"You didn't mention this part, did you Remilia?" Komachi accuses. "You see, 'Cirno' didn't just go on a rampage when the vampires did a number on you. No, 'Cirno' has gone to lengths much further than that. See, 'Cirno's' lived for untold eons, causing destruction and devastation wherever she went. All these sins have piled up to the point that 'Cirno's' soul must be apprehended and confined the moment it becomes available."

Untold eons? What is that supposed to mean? As far as Cirno knows she's only around 800 years old.

"I can read that look on your face," Komachi teases. "'How old am I?' you might be thinking. Judging by 'Cirno's' sins, very. The number 'Cirno' has killed is in the trillions. 'Cirno' is a global killer, destroying the Earth at least a couple of times in the ancient past."

Becoming nervous, Cirno has to remind herself that there's no evidence for this. Nowhere in her memory does such a thing exist, and without solid evidence the words of this shinigami must not be trusted.

"How could I believe that?" Cirno almost sounds like she's trying to convince herself. "You have no proof I've lived that long and done those things!"

"I never said it was _you_, I said it was _'Cirno'_."

Of course the adult for only three weeks couldn't understand what this meant.

"And this is the conundrum, why it took so long for me to find 'Cirno.' 'Cirno' is dead, but you are alive. When I heard about this, it made my job a whole lot harder. I may ferry souls, but I'm no murderer. If someone is not dead, I cannot claim their soul. So even now you must be wondering, 'What is she doing here then?' I was thinking that same thing ever since I started this assignment. I was hoping that once I finally caught up with you, I'd be able to figure it out. And I have. One look was all it took for me to solve all the mysteries."

Komachi points to the center of Cirno's chest, pressing hard against her flesh.

"You have two souls."

Hitting her like an unguarded blow, Cirno's legs buckle and she stumbles a few paces back. Two souls? Is that true? It can't, but it makes so much sense. Cirno and Sister can't exist at the same time! This is why Tsukuyomi, as well as everyone else, is mistaking them for the same person! If this body possesses two souls, the two of them are both the same and different at the same time. They exist as one, but only a single one can be the "face" at a time. This is why Adult Cirno has no memories of the images shown to her of Sister, or Ancient Cirno, when she was fighting with Flandre and everyone. That's a lot to sort out in her head, but it offers Cirno some relief.

Tears are threatening to overtake her, "So that means that Sister is still alive inside of me."

"No," Komachi's voice is cruel. "Whatever you call her, 'Cirno' is dead. You have two souls, but only one of them is alive. My purpose in coming here is to rip that dead soul out of your body."

Clutching at her chest, the news hits her like another sucker-punch. Then those dreams of the broken woman, was that Ancient Cirno's way of saying goodbye? A final message from a beloved and dear friend? With her last bit of power, she wished to convey words of encouragement. It fills Cirno's heart with both warmth and sadness, certainly a complex emotion. The feeling of losing Sister has long since set in, but this news was like the destruction of hope.

"This deceased soul is like a cancerous tumor," Komachi explains. "As long as it's still in you, necrosis will spread throughout your body, slowly and gradually killing you. It needs to be removed so you can live your full life."

"How long?"

The abrupt question slightly took Komachi off track, "Pardon?"

Cirno repeats herself, "How long will it take Sister's soul to kill me?"

The shinigami almost can't believe she's being asked this question. If it's ending her life, wouldn't Cirno want it out of her body as quickly as possible? Not sure what to think, Komachi just answers the question.

"Your body is strong and healthy now, so I would estimate that it would take between 50 and 60 years. I'm a shinigami and I can remove it without killing or even hurting you in any way. Once it's gone, you'll be able to live for thousands of years."

"50 or 60 years, just like a human," Cirno says to herself.

"What are you saying?" though Komachi must know, she doubts what she's hearing.

Cirno stays silent for a long time, contemplating things that perhaps need not be contemplated. There are plenty of onlookers watching this exchange, eagerly engaged and anticipating. Great significance seems to taking place before them, as if this will be a moment recorded throughout history. An invisible energy circulates through the air, making all hairs stand on ends. The late afternoon sun blankets all in an orange saturation of light. Reflecting off her skin and her clothes, Cirno glows as if enveloped in a holy aura.

"I want to keep it."

Komachi can't believe what she's heard. Is this woman stupid? Why in the heck would she want to keep something inside of her that's ticking away her life?

"You can't be serious," the shinigami nearly shouts. "That thing will kill you! It's not like your pregnant or something! It's not a child! There are absolutely no benefits to holding on to that thing!"

The way that Cirno shakes her head is so graceful, and the smile on her face so loving, that she nearly does look like a mother, "No. It holds great significance. On the moon, I did some terrible and unnecessary things. I took lives that didn't need to be lost. But it was so simple and easy that I got carried away. Being able to handle such power should come with as much responsibility. Choosing to be mortal, watching myself grow old, that will remind me every day how precious life truly is. Besides, 60 years is a long time. Humans can live such important and fulfilling lives in the same amount. I'd be more than happy to be counted amongst them."

Nearly does Komachi lose the focus to keep the grip on her scythe. Catching it before it falls, she has to rub her forehead as if she's suffering a headache.

"This is insanity." She then faces the blue woman, "Look, I'm not giving you a choice. _I'm taking the soul_. Not for your benefit but because I was ordered. I only explained everything so that we could do this the easy way. If we have to do this the hard way then so be it."

Reading her scythe, Cirno pleads again, "What do you care? It'll only be 60 years, then you can come take us both. Sister and I started together, and we'll end together!"

"You did not!" with the certainty Komachi shouts this, Cirno nearly loses her confidence. "I didn't want to break this to you because you thought the ancient was your sibling, but she's not. Sister, the ancient, 'Cirno', that is not you. You are not Cirno! Cirno is dead!"

Cirno can feel her chest run cold like it's emptying. While much has been said, she can feel a fear growing, one that hadn't been present this entire time. Something from within is telling her that she can't listen to anymore, that she needs to attack and shut this woman up right now! But she stays her hand. She can't act impulsively. After what she just said, that would absolutely make her a hypocrite. She's just stated the values by which she wishes to live her life, abandoning them now will stain her soul forever.

"You are not Cirno. You are not the Ancient nor are you the Ice Fairy. In the beginning there was only the Ancient, then at a point she went into hibernation and the Ice Fairy was created. She was nothing but a shell, a marionette, no different than one of Alice's dolls pretending their something their not. Do dolls have souls? Though Alice might be quite the performer and would argue otherwise, she's only lying to herself. But philosophy aside, if it were true then it was the Ancient and the Ice Fairy who were one, but not you. No, you are some parasite, abomination. Once she died you latched onto her soul, stole some memories, and tried to pass yourself off as someone who's dead."

Terrified by what she hears, Cirno cries "You lie!"

"Oh, I don't think so. Isn't the evidence plain as day? Your size, your body, your intelligence, your power? What about you even remotely resembles either of those two? And right now you're scared, terrified that everything I'm saying is the exact truth. But you know, deep down inside you, you know that you've been lying to yourself. I don't know what the hell you are, but you definitely aren't Cirno."

Every word out of her mouth is like an executioner's axe hacking away Cirno's body bit by bit. The size of a adult, the body of a human, the power to create swords, where exactly did these come from? Are they even ice, or some close facsimile? Cirno doesn't know! She's starting to doubt everything about herself!

"You lie," her voice is weak and unsure, "you have no proof."

"I do. I'm a shinigami and I need just a look to understand someone's soul. Cirno's soul is dead, and yours is alive. But it's more than just alive. By sight I can tell exactly how old it is. Whatever you are, you impostor, you were born only 19 days ago."

Anger explodes inside of her. Unable to stand listening to this anymore, Cirno lashes at Komachi.


	28. Return from Darkness

Lost Way

Cirno limps along the side of the road, clothes in tatters, body littered with cuts, bleeding like a hapless dog whimpering home after being beaten.

She'd never been in such a pathetic fight, in her 19 day life or as a fairy. Likely it was because of her disturbed state. Against Komachi she couldn't access anywhere near the extent of her power. Even against the werewolf she put up a better fight. Her swords were brittle and weak, the daggers were pathetic in number, and the golden sword was nowhere in sight. To make matters worse, Komachi isn't a slouch.

Despite how pathetic her attempt, Cirno's attacks couldn't reach. The shinigami did something to her, more than just words, messing with her senses. When Cirno thought she close, she was actually far away. When her aim was true, she still completely missed. And when she thought she'd avoid, she'd take a hit. When Cirno fought the current wife of her husband to be, she never sustained a hit. Cirno blocked and avoided every everything, yet against Komachi she was beaten like a sandbag. That was no accident.

Meiling had to jump in to save her, allowing Cirno to run away with her tail between her legs, and probably rightfully deserved. With power and ability that real, Komachi won't be stopped for very long. Cirno's two souls are still intact, but unless she can find a safe place to seek refuge, it won't be that way for long.

There's only one place in all of Gensokyo where safety is guaranteed; the Human Village. The same village she'd been kicked out of and denied access by it's guardian's magic. The same magic which might still keep her away. It's a long shot, but the woman has nowhere else to turn. Thankfully it isn't terribly far from the mansion to the village. And even more thankfully the road is all she needs to follow.

Twenty minutes later, Cirno finds nothing but an empty plane.

She's still not allowed access. It's not a big surprise. Cirno almost laughs. Everything's taken such a cruel turn that it's nearly funny. Used, betrayed, and abandoned by her friends. Hunted for her soul. And now kicked out of perhaps the only safe place she knows. With her size now she barely even fits in her igloo home on the shores of Misty Lake. What choice does she have right now? Cirno wants her life to personify an idea, that despite the hardships this world can be a bright and cheerful place. Why does that have to be so hard?

Tears drip from her cheek. Quickly she wipes it away with her forearm. Of course it's going to be hard. Reality is that the world is dark, scary, and ugly. Savage monsters roam, be they human, youkai, or beast, feeding off the weak and less fortunate. Entropy and chaos are the universe's natural states, and even Cirno herself suffers from these conditions. However, that doesn't mean creation is impossible. It takes work, sacrifice, to build something from nothing, and just as much to maintain the grounds that have been already laid. It's not foolish! She can succeed!

Moping no longer, Cirno pushes herself and moves past the village. She may not have a place to hide, but that doesn't mean she can call it quits. If that reaper of death is going to chase her, Cirno's going to run. Not away, but forward. Towards the destination she desires, but just in a another direction.

"My my, for the first time in a while you've found this place on your own. You look like hell."

Cirno cracks a grin. This is the second place that came to mind. In no more than ten minutes she found herself in a valley covered in sunflowers, neck high, as far as the eye can see. The Garden of the Sun can sometimes pick and choose the people who visit, from anywhere within Gensokyo, but at the same time it has an actual location, existing in both the physical and immaterial world. It's caretaker stands the ever-vigilant watch, a woman about as tall as Cirno, green hair, and a red plaid skirt and vest. As always, she has the pure white flower/parasol in her hands and a smile across her lips.

"I don't know about hell, Classy Lady," Cirno replies, "but I've definitely been somewhere."

The woman smirks, "You still call me that? When are you ever going to learn my name?"

Seeing one of her few remaining friends eases her greatly, though this person might be something more akin to a mentor. Strength is rapidly fleeing her tired and beaten body. Fighting with Komachi was one thing, but traveling with the Lunar Veil is a whole nother kind of beating.

"Yuuka," she says, legs lost of all power, slumping down and propping her body against the fence post.

It'd be cute if Miss Kazami would leap at her in a startled panic, but the cold-blooded flower youkai simply watches Cirno fall. The brat.

Calmly Yuuka takes her place at Cirno's side, kneeling down and inspecting her injured friend.

"You're bleeding."

"Yeah."

"Blood no less."

"I figured that out."

"You didn't used to."

"I do now."

Yuuka speaks this as casually as if she just realized Cirno started using a different brand of soap.

"You'd make excellent fertilizer now, do you want me to feed you to my flowers?"

"I'm not dead yet."

The two exchange a glance, and that's all it takes for them to start laughing. It's not that great of a deal for Cirno, but Yuuka has only been known to laugh at her own musings.

"It feels like I'm talking to an old friend," the act of laughing has cased a single tear to roll down her cheek.

Cirno does the favor and wipes it from her cheek, ever-gentle with her touch, "We are old friends. I've known you for almost as long as I've been born."

"And I've known you from before you were born. It's just that, you're starting to resemble _her_. The one who isn't with us anymore."

Carefully regarding those words, Cirno leans back and rests the back of her head against the fence.

"You knew since the very beginning that we were the same and not the same, haven't you?"

Folding her parasol, Yuuka lowers herself and takes a seat next to Cirno, "And you're finally starting to figure it out."

For a few moments there's silence, the kind of silence that's completely comfortable around people with whom you're close.

"What if I wasn't her. Wasn't either of them?"

Yuuka doesn't honestly know what she means, "Pardon?"

Casting her eyes downward, Cirno wants to ask the person, perhaps the only person, who truly knew the both of them, "I bleed. Neither of them did that."

"No they did not."

"The Ice Fairy and the Ancient, they were one in the same, one soul. Wouldn't you say?"

Yuuka scratches the back of her head, "That I don't honestly know. Maybe the Ice Fairy was the Ancient when she still believed the world was colorful and good, but maybe she wasn't. She simply was what she was, a gentle, kind, playful, and stupid little fairy. She had eyes that were bright and loved everything in the world, but she could barely retain anything. Only the things the most important to her would she remember, and I'm glad she always remembered me, but it was like there was only a certain capacity her memory could maintain. Those she kept close to her heart was always there, but everything else was reused and recycled. It was a bit amazing in and of itself. She'd never get tired, never get bored. She'd see the same forests and lakes thousands of times over, and every time I'd feel like the first. She had infinite childish innocence, and that was perhaps her greatest charm. Maybe the Ice Fairy was the wish the Ancient wanted granted, a miracle brought forth by an eternity of suffering. And maybe not. Who can really tell?"

Cirno complains, "So you don't have an answer but only circular logic."

"The universe was created on circular logic. Sometimes things just don't make sense. Nor are they supposed to. You worry about what you really are. You might not be the Ancient and you might not be the Ice Fairy. But so what? Maybe my old friend's wish wasn't the Ice Fairy. Maybe her miracle was _you_. Nothing changes the fact the she's gone and you're here. So what does it matter the specifics and what kind of meaning it would have?"

So basically that long and drawn out monologue boiled down to, "don't worry about it." Great. Why in the world did Cirno always look up to the Classy Lady?

Yuuka kisses Cirno on the cheek. The act so rapid and unexpected the 19 day old's body jerks as if she'd just been pricked with a needle. Even from a sitting position, the woman loses her balance and falls on her side. The flower youkai giggles at the reaction of her teasing.

"The past is the past, but it doesn't matter nearly as much as the present or the future. What defines you are the things you do, not how you came to be. Maybe the person before me is some kind of memory and soul stealing demon, but she's a charming memory and soul stealing demon. So if it turns out that you're not the Ice Fairy or the Ancient, then I guess that would make you my third closest friend."

Mumbling in disdain, Cirno lifts herself to a sit again. Just as she does, Yuuka rests her head on her shoulder. A cut and hurting shoulder. It can't been too nice a feeling dried blood brushing against her cheek, but she still seems to be having fun. Cirno sighs. Who really is the childish one here?

"How much longer before you go to a place where even I can't reach you?" Yuuka whimsically asks. "Did I ever tell you I went into space? Space is great! You can go all out and not worry about collateral damage!"

"When did you tell me your name?" Cirno suddenly asks, breaking whatever atmosphere Yuuka was trying to achieve. "I can remember things better now. Things I've forgotten, things I couldn't understand before, and things that don't really mean that much. But I don't remember you ever telling me your name. Yet I know it, always knew it, like a child might know their parent's name but always calls them 'mom' and 'dad.' It's just something I know."

Yuuka retains her silence. For several seconds the old youkai thinks while trying to formulate her answer. Patiently Cirno waits.

"I could have sworn I properly introduced myself to you at least once, but maybe I haven't. Listen, Cirno, I don't have all the answers. I'm merely an old and absurdly powerful youkai. If I knew what you want or what you should do, I'd be more direct or at least try to lead you in the right direction. I honestly don't know what's happening to you, where you came from, or what you'll turn into. Despite that, I'm the second most knowledgeable person regarding you, and you yourself are the first. If you're looking for answers I'm afraid I have none to give. These things you're going to have to solve on your own. All I can give you is encouragement and perhaps a bit of comfort. But as far as the person chasing you, perhaps there's something I can do."

Something drops a little off to Cirno's side. It's flat and make's a semi-loud "poof." It shouldn't have been too difficult to recognize. It was a book. Tracing the origin of the noise, the blue woman sees a pair of legs. Following them up, it's a woman in a long dark blue dress. She's especially pretty with bright skin and long white hair. Her expression is filled with mild confusion, but upon seeing the two sitting on the side of the road she comes to understand something. However, upon seeing the state of the one whom she denied access to the village, her face only show concern.

"Cirno-chan?"

She tried to act tough when facing off against Remilia. Traveling via the Lunar Veil is a lonely and debilitating experience. It feels as if your body turns into light. You lose all control of yourself. All you're left is the continuing sense of hunger and the thoughts in your head. This is enough to greatly irritate anyone, and if you're going to face one of your friends who've you just learned has been lying to you, it's great to lessen the pain you know you're going to experience and make you angry. But upon seeing the woman now standing before her, Cirno is reminded of all the trouble and hardship that's been masked ever since before arriving at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Keine-sensei?"

Emotions well up inside her. All the pain and persecution she wished to forget are all brought before her. The personification of all the bad and painful things was now standing before her. However, Cirno had, and perhaps always will, care about Keine Kamishirasawa very much. As an education, caretaker, and a very warm person. Perhaps for the first time since seeing the fairy die before her, Cirno's reverted to the emotional mindset of the Ice Fairy. Couple that with pain she endured when listening to Remilia say those things about her, and tears fall from her eyes in a near-immediate waterfall.

Like a child unknowing how to deal with difficult situation, Cirno starts openly weeping. Seeing this, the teacher can only rush to her once and oldest student's side.

"Cirno-chan!"

Stopping right before the adult-sized Cirno, she almost doesn't know what to do next. Reminded of the little fairy who'd trip, fall, land on her face and pretend everything was fine, but cry when she'd isolate herself in a dark corner, Keine does what she always did. Reaching for her head, she cradles the adult only in size in her bosom.

"There, there," she says warmly, gently stroking Cirno's hair.

Back to Square One

Though she might have been transported to the Garden of the Sun by Yuuka, Keine had to walk back. For the sake of everyone in the village, she had to banish Cirno, the one who nearly destroyed Gensokyo and the one responsible for the food shortage that has already claimed a few lives. But seeing this hurt, fragile, treasure of a bright soul and she knew she's done wrong. Much has happened to this poor girl since Keine handed her judgment, and she would take it no longer. If it was going to cause problems, then fine! The village was meant as a place for safe haven, but that doesn't mean it should be limited to only humans. This girl, Cirno, obviously needs her help, and perhaps needed it from the very beginning. As the protector of the village and it's chief elder, she'll go against those under her care if she must!

Walking through the border of the village with the hesitant Cirno in tow made for quite the spectacle. There are a lot of witnesses this late afternoon. As the sun is setting the most respected resident walks with the most hated "criminal." A bit of whispers are murmured, but no one speaks out or openly opposes her. Yet all watch her, innermost thoughts and ideas clear on their confused and worried faces. It's obvious they don't want Cirno here, but the respect Keine rightfully deserves make them accept her actions, if not understand or agree with them.

Before being forcefully taken to the Garden of the Sun she'd been cleaning up at her schoolhouse, but that can wait for later.

It's a long walk to Keine's house. Living alone, when the village was founded her home had been little more than a shack. Over the years the humans had offered to remodel, tidy things up, and construct additions. Now it's nearly the size of a mansion. She should have stopped them, but these extensions were done a little at a time and before she knew it, it'd become much too big for her living alone. But it has it's charms. Numerous craftsmen with numerous styles all contributed over the long course of years. Walking through the corridors was also walking through history. A single hallways could have been started by one architect, continued by his son, and finished by his grandson. It's a fitting residence for the History-Eating Half-Beast.

Led to one of the sitting areas, Keine prepared some tea (a spoonful of honey was added for Cirno) and sat down and drank with her now-adult pupil. While Cirno was slowly becoming relaxed, Keine took the opportunity to question her and learn about everything that's been happening. Not only did she learn much about Cirno, but the series of events that's gradually been building into something massive, an incident of perhaps unprecedented levels. Also did she learn something incredibly amusing,

Keine nearly spit out her tea, "You're a fiancee?"

Blushing slightly, Cirno nodded, "It's not like I want to get married, but I don't think I'll be able to stop _him_ if I tried."

Which makes a lot of sense. If the most powerful being known in existence wants something, there's not much, if anything, that can stop him. That's quite a pickle. But the wise teacher also noticed Cirno's slight bashfulness. On some level, she might just like him a little bit. Keine can only ponder this objectively because this has absolutely nothing to do with her or her village. Even if he _is_ Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, he couldn't touch the Human Village even if he wanted to. Destroying all of Gensokyo wouldn't even harm a single hair on the heads of anyone under her protection. Thus is the scope of her power. Abilities related to space/time manipulation are always unfair rule-breakers.

Keine teases, "I don't know, I think you'll look real pretty in a wedding dress."

Cirno only blushes more.

Not far away, a knock can be heard coming from the front door. Cirno grows concerned, but Keine's been expecting this for a while. Excusing herself, she faces the results of the scene she caused in bringing Cirno to the village.

However, upon sliding open the door there's a face she least expected, "Hello...Mokou?"

The slightly raggedy immortal with a matching color of hair herself, Fujiwara no Mokou. Not a stranger to visiting and staying the night, it's a rare occurrence that she announces herself at the front door (she usually sneaks in through the back). For her to be so formal around her very close friend is a bit alarming.

"Yo, Keine," though she's casual enough, there's an unease behind her stare, "is _she_ here?"

There's only one _she_ to whom Mokou could be referring, but she won't allow her guest to be disrespected by following through with this farce. "Who do you mean?" she asks a bit apprehensively.

Whining, "Don't give me that. I was asked to do this because the villagers didn't want to upset you. They didn't want to come to me as much as I didn't want them to, but here we are. So, is Cirno inside?"

Slightly disappointed in her friend, Keine knows that the circumstances are currently bigger than the either of them. Nodding a bit despondently, she welcomes in her friend.

Upon spotting the woman of the hour, "Yo Cirno, long time no see."

Though she says that, Cirno takes the casualness a bit apprehensively. She doesn't return the greeting, merely cautiously watching the Immortal of Flames.

"Oh," Mokou realizes, "you probably don't remember, but we've actually seen a lot of each other these last few months."

The hazy parts of her memory. Cirno remembers much, but the past two month are a bit of a blur. Does Mokou have something to do with that?

Continuing, "I've been asked to calmly and politely get you to leave, but I don't give a crap about any of that. You probably won't believe me, but I'm on your side."

Keine's curious. Preparing another cup, the three of them drink tea together.

"How much do you remember about the last 'incident?'" Mokou asks.

Lowering her guard, though she hasn't had much contact with this person, Cirno feels a mysterious familiarity. Trusting it, she speaks openly, "Not much. There's a part of my memory that's a blur, but I can remember Remilia and Flandre attacking me." Expanding upon it, there's also a bit more, "So did the Goddesses from the Moriya Shrine."

"Attacking" was putting it lightly, but she felt no need to tell them of the excruciating pain of being killed multiple times.

"Apparently I went out of control and tried to destroy Gensokyo."

Definitively Mokou shook her head, "No, that's wrong. It's more complicated, much more complicated than that."

Even Keine didn't exactly know where this was going.

"Everything started with Daiyousei. One day she found you sick and came to the village for help. Keine directed her to me and we went to Eientei..."

From there she tells the tale of everything Cirno wasn't told. Seeking help form the the Brain of the Moon, Yagokoro-sensei, her and Daiyousei received help, but ended up treating her at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. There they took care of her until they learned that Cirno's ailment wasn't some unknown disease, but a condition similar to a metamorphosis. Fearing the worst, Remilia tried to stop it but ended up getting "killed" along with her sister. A few others tried to "stop" it as well, but that only resulted in the completely awakening of the Ancient.

From that point on she tried to make everyone believe that she wanted to destroy the world, but that wasn't the case. Mokou only knew this because-

"_You_ talked to Sister?" Cirno couldn't believe what she heard.

Nodding, "Yes I did. Not as much as I now wish I did, but it was probably enough. She wasn't trying to destroy to world. I'm still not sure what she was trying to accomplish, but to do so she had to play the bad guy, the biggest bad guy there ever was. Everything she destroyed, everyone she hurt, the Ancient probably hurt herself just as much. She said she was trying to teach us a lesson, and the price of it was her own life."

Now that sounded like the Sister she remembered; a teacher and guide so that Cirno could go and do greater things. She'd always try to get the Ice Fairy to be a better person. To love others very much. The Ice Fairy could always feel the warmth in the words the Ancient spoke to her and only her. Warm tears roll down her cheek, splashing and making a ripple in her (very) sweet tea.

Wiping it away, "Do you have an idea what she was trying to accomplish?"

Pondering, "It's slowly coming together. It's about taking charge and standing up for one's self, but that can't be all of it. She said that Chinese gate guard was supposed-"

"Meiling!" Cirno shouts, as if understanding something. "_She will become a friend and rival; you two shall look to the other for guidance._"

Mokou and Keine falling out of focus, Cirno vividly remembers the dream of the broken woman. Those words she spoke were meant for Cirno, but could be applied to all.

"What's going on?" in a voice Cirno can barely hear, it's Mokou worriedly asking.

"It's _her_ last message," it's questionable if she's even conscious of her words. "The one she left to me.

"_What I once saw was ruin, destruction, loss and heartbreak; You will go, leave me behind, and find another path; They will see you up ahead; They will join you, and you will lead them;_

"_Leaders are simply people in the lead. Because they are so far ahead, others naturally follow. It's the path that scares them, but if they know someone has traveled it before, they're inclined to believe it's safe. Being a leader is merely the position you have. How far you've gotten; you are the first to reach this far; All you have to do is keep moving, or even stand still, and eventually others will find you._"

Cirno was speaking as if another person. The words she recited she heard from another, the Ancient. While they were one in the same, they could communicate in a way that couldn't be detected or known by any other. What was spoken to Mokou by the Ancient now appears to be only half a conversation, with the other having been told to this Adult Cirno. Even to the immortal it's starting to make a lot more sense.

Snapping back to the world of the living, Cirno flutters around as if she'd just been awoken from a dream, still slightly confused.

"I think I'm starting to get it," Mokou says, and then looks at her friend.

"So do I," Keine matches her smile.

Glancing between the two, Cirno doesn't get it, "What? What do you mean? What's going on?"

They didn't bother to explain what was meant by the Ancient because it didn't need to be explained. Quite naturally were events unfolding how _she_ wished, and even if her protege doesn't understand, that's fine too. Keine caught Mokou up on what Cirno already told her, so by then she was certain of what she already expected. Ancient Cirno's goal and method were so elementary they were laughable. If an ultimate villain were to arise, which Ancient Cirno pretended to be, what would be it's natural counterreaction? Both of the Cirnos are such simpletons!

"So Hero," in good humor, Mokou directs this Cirno, "what are your plans?"

Slightly offset by the new title she was given, Cirno answers regardless, "The Lunarian and Tsukuyomi are coming to Gensokyo. Because of the failure to capture the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the Watatsukis' betrayal, Lunar Veils like this one are the only means to make it to the Earth. Mine is special (Keine whispers to Mokou, "It's an engagement gift.") so it can make it in a day, but the others take longer. Maybe three or four days. Now that he has to plan a brand new invasion, it may take about a week before he comes. Before then, I have to do something so that this doesn't turn into a tragedy."

"Why does it have to be you?" Keine asks, but by her tone it almost seems like she already knows the answer.

"Because I'm the only one who can stand up to him."

Final Countdown

What would seem like a comet crashes into one of the tall Lunarian buildings, but there is no impact. In it's place there is a man. Dressed in the garbs of Earth, he holds his chest and pants heavily. Tied around his bicep is a purplish-blue cloth, a Lunar Veil. It's been four or five days since he hastily escaped Eientei and the presence of Kaguya-hime, and Clark has been stuck in that state of transport for all those hours. There isn't a single Lunarian that could go through such an ordeal and not feel at least a little winded. At least on the trip there the team was given drugs to ease the pain of transport, but they had none for the way back because it had to be administered by a nurse.

It takes only a few breaths before a team of soldiers in black armor surround him. Their guns aren't drawn, but they stand at the ready. Clark, not the least bit surprised that they'd arrived, raises a hand in greeting.

"Hi guys," he says friendly enough.

The soldiers don't say a thing, merely do they wait. A few minutes pass, and about the same time Clark is recovered a man in dress uniform appears. He wears the rank of a commanding officer, but upon his chest are not a single ribbon. Ribbons and medals are the lifeblood of an officer, especially a "political" military officer, which by his thin stature he obviously is.

"Report!" the officer shouts, but he isn't exactly sure of himself.

It's only been three seconds, but already Clark doesn't like this guy, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm to give my orders to General Tsugumi or his adjunct, and you're not either of them."

"You will respond to your superior officers with a 'Sir!' As for former General Tsugumi, there has been a major reshuffling of personnel. You will now report to me."

Shuffle was right. This guy was obviously selected at random, but that doesn't make him any less correct. Because of his rank, achieve maliciously or rightfully so, respect is demanded.

"Sorry Sir," he stands properly and salutes, "the trip was exhausting and I was yet able to stand on ceremony!" Presenting his arm with the terminal mounted on it, "I have accomplished my mission of collecting data, as well as the data of the other four operatives!"

"Very good."

"Also, I've made visual confirmation of Houraisan Kaguya in the mansion called Eientei!"

This impresses everyone, not just the awestruck officer.

"All of which shall be indicated in my report."

"That won't be necessary," the officer butts in.

Stepping forward, he retrieves a tool from his pocket. It's a long slender device slightly larger than his thumb. Hovering it above the arm-mounted terminal, Clark can feel it's death-grip loosen. The officer slides off the data recording device and takes it as his own.

"Everything that's been collected will be thoroughly analyzed and then presented to Lord Tsukuyomi."

By _you_ no doubt, Clark didn't say. However, "Sir! I must insist that I make a report to Lord Tsukuyomi myself. There's very sensitive information I witnessed that wouldn't be recorded in the terminal."

A half-truth. He made sure his conversation with Kaguya was recorded, but there were other things he wanted to say. Mostly it was about his impressions of Gensokyo. Since the terminal only recorded geographical data, captured still images, video, and audio recordings, personal inputs such as logs needed to be conveyed through a written report. This officer is obviously trying to buy for the lord's favor, but trying to sell Clarks accomplishment as his own could have dire consequences. Hard data was one thing, but without proper interpretation it could lead to false conclusions. This could prove rather harmful to the Lunarian Effort.

"That will not be necessary," the officer likely misread Clark's intentions. "You are dismissed. After such a long stay on that filthy planet you'd best cleanse yourself and return home."

Well, it wasn't the worst order ever, but what can he do? Saluting, Clark accepted the discharge, leaving behind the credit-grubbing officer and whatever danger to the mission he may represent.

Clark could call for an escort or take public transportation, but he instead decides to walk. It feels good to stretch out his legs after the long journey. Dressed like a Gensokyo farmer, it's clear he stands out. Other Lunarians must think him a bum or something. Not that he would, but if he tried to explain himself they'd probably think he's crazy. He'd just come back from a mission on Earth. How many others could say they've done that? While Clark himself didn't feel much particular danger (except for the final few minutes), they did in fact lose four trained operatives. He didn't like them much, but they weren't bad guys. Maybe because Clark could separate being a Lunarian and infiltrating the population was how he was spared from the same fate of the others. Or maybe he was just lucky. Either way, it's quite the achievement he's made. Even if the officer tries to hog everything, Clark will likely get a moment in front of Tsukuyomi eventually. Until then, he might as well go home.

Or he would like to say, but a few minutes on the streets were all he needed to realize that something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Damage unprecedented has ravaged the Lunar City. Streets were demolished, buildings sinking into the ground, and there was one that even looked like it'd been cut by a giant sword. What in the world happened while he was away?

While asking others on the street proved worthless (any proud Lunarian wouldn't want to be within 10 meters of someone as dirty as he currently was), he found a media terminal and checked the news. Depicted:

"Watatsuki Sisters Betray the Moon!" Further written is an article about how those sisters executed the largest scale terrorist attack in the history of their city. By using the rabbits, they coordinated several planned explosives which hurt hundreds and killed dozens. The Lunar Reservists were called into action and successfully fought back the coup. Fighting was intense, but the sisters, as well as all the rabbits have been driven off the moon. City Management has begun to heroically restore the city, and Tsukuyomi has vowed to chase and eliminate the sisters all the way to Earth. Being unable to prevent the act, many on the Lunar Council have resigned taking responsibility. The investigation of the specifics are ongoing. There are even unconfirmed reports that Lunarian sleeper agents were also involved.

Obviously a coverup. First of all, Clark knew for a fact that the Watatsuki sisters are loyal to Tsukuyomi, with proof in fact. Having them shoulder the blame must be how Tsukuyomi decided to make the invasion public. Not that he particularly needs it, but this article will tremendously help drum up public support and also discourage other rebellious factions. However, what in the world did the rabbits have to do with any of this? Weren't they needed for the siege on the Scarlet Devil Mansion? A lot of this didn't make sense, but there's vast evidence that there's been some very intense fighting in the city. While his curiosity is running rampant, he'll hear about it soon enough when next he returns to duty. Nothing is more important to him right now than returning home.

Also in the headlines, in the gossip section, are reports that Lord Tsukuyomi is courting an Earthling to be his second wife. Where do they get this garbage? That's how you know you can't trust what you see on the news.

Though he was slightly worried, the majority of the fighting had taken place far from his apartment. The last thing he wanted was to return from his mission to find his home a smoldering ash pile. Worse yet that what little he and his wife possessed would have to be replaced.

After finally making it home, he enters with enthusiasm, "Kumin-honey, I'm home!"

But Kumin isn't home. This is strange. It isn't working hours, so she should be home or in bed. Did she go and meet with her parents perhaps, or out with a coworker or friend? Though he was gone for a while and she was likely lonely, it wasn't exactly like her to be out this late. But then again, a lot's happened since he was gone. It's likely he's worrying over nothing.

Clark was not worrying over nothing. After 20 minutes he surrendered and contacted his in-laws, then her friends, then her work. None of them knew where she was, and Kumin has missed several shifts already. Everyone else was only now starting to get worried, but this was more than enough for the trained Lunarian Soldier to become panicked. Something obviously happened to his wife. Where in the world was she?


	29. Into the Light

Stowaway

Kumin needed to sit down for a moment. Compared to Humans, Lunarians are supposed to have the higher advanced physiology, but these housewives were running circles around her. Just keeping up with the children, breakfast, and the laundry makes the Communication Technician incredibly tired. Sure Kumin said she'd help with the chores for letting her stay at their home, but they weren't going easy on her. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

After escorting the rabbit to Watatsuki no Toyohime, the situation rapidly took a turn for the worst. Finally the army caught wind of the diversion and caught up with the escaping refugees. Trapped in the flow of a turbulent exodus, Kumin had no choice but to follow them all the way to Earth. Sure she'd always wanted to visit the planet, but not anyhow like this! Worse yet, she couldn't even leave a message for her husband! What in the world was she supposed to do now?

Upon arriving on Earth, she was hidden away with the rest of the rabbits. The tall redheaded one (Kumin loved the color, by the way) thought it would be best if her master never knew there was a Lunarian stowaway along with the rabbits. Mingling with the massive crowd, when the coast was clear Kumin was secretly escorted to a Human Village. There she was taken to a place where she could lay low until everything got sorted out. A kind family took her in, a husband and wife with six children. At first she was amazed. Earthlings bred like nothing she had ever seen! It was especially amazing as they have no maids, child enhancement services, or chemical stimulants and depressants to regulate their behaviors. They simply, "raised" them, almost like the genetically modified house plants that need to be watered! Every day! Kumin couldn't believe it!

The wonder and amazement wore off quickly. In time it just became a pain in the ass. The children who were old enough to work weren't that bad, but the slightly younger were rebellious, the adolescents were loud, and the babies never stopped peeing and pooping! Kumin fainted the first time she caught a whiff of a dirty diaper; bathed for two hours after a baby peed on her. Lunarian babies do nothing like that! Their extensive genetic modification weeded out such handicaps!

However, despite all this, the family was happy. Sure they fought a bit, but it's obvious how much they loved each other. For a moment Kumin was cynical, thinking "_they don't know how well the Lunarians have it_," but then she wondered if _she_ was happy. Yes, she married the man that she loved, and not many do, but what else? Kumin wasn't allowed to have even one kid, let alone six. Yes the Lunarians are the most advanced civilization known to exist, but is it even worth it? Kumin would trade all the luxurious and pride of the moon just to have a fraction of these simple humans' happiness. She's only been here a few days, but she almost doesn't want to go back.

"Have you heard?" one of the housewives tells to the other. They're currently washing dirty laundry by the river. Kumin's wearing a mask over her face so she doesn't breathe in any germs lethal to weak Lunarian antibodies. "They say Cirno's in the village."

Kumin's entire career is basically Earthling gossip, so of course she perks up her ears and listens.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They say she came in with Kamishirasawa-sensei last night and is staying there."

"After everything she's done?"

"Yeah. Some people tried to get Fujiwara-san to chase her out, but it didn't work. Cirno's under sensei's protection."

"What ever is she doing? How could she keep that monster in this village?"

"It seemed she got kicked out by the vampire and didn't have anywhere else to go."

"So she brought her here? Cirno will be the death of her!"

"Should we do something?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe we should get the Hakurei to exterminate her."

"She'll probably charge us an outrageous amount. How about Hijiri Byakuren or Toyosatomimi no Miko?"

"Hijiri is a youkai lover and Toyosatomimi might be a bit of a stretch. If anything though, she's probably our only shot."

They continued to plot the downfall of whoever this Cirno is. It's kind of sad, but it isn't much different than what could normally be heard on the moon. The only difference is that Lunarians veil their threats _even when_ behind closed doors, where humans feel comfortable enough to badmouth openly, still behind closed doors that is. Kumin can't help but find funny the things their two races have in common.

"Say, Kumin-chan, do you and your husband ever think about having children?"

These ladies already know she's a Lunarian, but for some strange reason they don't really care that much. It must be because there's already Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro, as well as a Moon Rabbit named Reisen. They're already used to seeing multiple races out in the open. Kumin thought her arrival might have caused more of a stir, but they accepted it openly enough. If this Cirno has their ire, she must have done something truly terrible.

"We've been trying, but it's so hard. Things are just different on the moon."

"If it's hard," one of the wives snort, "you only need to try again!"

The other laugh raunchily. Not getting it at first, Kumin fails to understand how submitting for an application could be funny. Then she realizes they're talking about intercourse, to which she blushes furiously. Sex isn't spoken of so openly. A taboo subject in public as well as private, it's almost never done outside of planned impregnation. Judging from all these housewives, it must happen a lot on Earth. Weren't they worried about germs and sexually transmitted diseases? They're thought eradicated on the moon, but every once in a while someone would catch one from a rabbit. This is thought to be one of the greatest humiliations a Lunarian could endure. Thus such things are never spoken openly and hidden at all possible costs. However, here on Earth, the Humans don't worry about such risk, or at least worry less. Maybe it's because they live such short lives that caution isn't always advised and they opt for dangerous thrills. What's better, longevity or enjoying life?

"Hey girls!" one of the older biddies with graying hair is hiking up her skirt and running towards the group. "They say Cirno's is heading to Hachiken's farm!"

This comes as worrisome news. Packing up the clothes as fast as they can, they place the laundry where they know it won't fly away/drift away in the river. After securing their bundles, they all start to rush along with the old lady. Kumin's own patron is doing the same, so the Lunarian house guest may as well follow.

Hachiken's farm wasn't far, or as to say, Kumin would have realized it was a farm if there were any crops. As she rushed through the field she immediately noticed the drop in temperature and the ground crunching underneath her feet. What is this? The Lunarian native was already surprised by the vast differences between night and day on the Earth, but there's also places where the temperature so drastically changes? From all that she knew from her job, she believed this couldn't be normal.

"Why is it so cold here?" she wasn't too embarrassed to ask.

"It was that Cirno's doing! She carried one of her pranks too far and she froze the ground! It's been three weeks and it still hasn't thawed! Hachiken got it the worst, but the others have been having a hard time raising up some new crops for the season! There's been a food shortage for almost a month!"

Humans raise food from the Earth. Lunarians manufacture them. On the moon there's never the worry of going hungry, but it's a different story on this savage planet. Every aspect of life can be a battle for survival from journeying through a forest, to the weather, to even eating, the odds are so stacked against the favor of humans that they themselves start to reflect that savage nature. Yet they still have something enviable that the Lunarians lack. Kumin believes the longer she stays here the clearer it will appear.

Suddenly a pillar of fire erupts into the air. Kumin yelps in fright, though the other women don't even drop their stride. Noticing this, one of the women slows down to explain,

"That must be Fujiwara-san. She's been trying to defrost the farmland, but her flames aren't enough."

So something like this was supposed to happen. Not that Kumin understood, but at least one thing was clear; these women have nerves of steel. Lord knows what they've must have seen in their lives to become like this.

Finally she can see the commotion. As they reach the top of a small hill, she can peer deep into the field. About 60-70 meters away a fire is raging horribly, but somehow localized and not spreading. It's bright and hard to look at, but with such intense flames Kumin can feel the heat even from this far away. Imagine how hot it must be at the center. Yet these women say they haven't seen this for the first time. Kumin can feel the ground becoming even harder and slipperier, so it must be frozen good. Are they saying even those kinds of flames can't defrost it?

Like a vehicle that's lost it's charge, in abrupt fashion the flames recede and die, revealing a person that, incredibly, had been at it's center. No, it's source. It's a tallish woman with long white hair and dirty looking clothes. Or maybe charred from all that heat. Either way it wasn't flattering and not particularly what a woman would choose to wear. Aside from that, she appears somewhat tired, no doubt from expending flames such as those. Disappointed with the outcome, she turns and faces some others who had been standing nearby. One of them-

Kumin couldn't believe it! Unless her eyes deceived it, it's that fair woman with blue hair. It couldn't be, could it? That was the woman who caused all that ruckus in the Lunar City so that the rabbits could escape. How could she be in Gensokyo? She certainly didn't come back with Kumin and the others, so that should have been impossible. That woman must have been capture or killed. Even in the most favorable scenario she could have gone into hiding, but to leave the moon shouldn't have been possible. Yet Kumin's gut instinct tells her that this woman and that are one in the same.

"That woman," Kumin says in spite of herself, almost knowing the answer before it's given, "the one with the blue hair, who is she?"

"That's Cirno," one woman spits out. "It's all her fault that this happened, so what the heck is she doing here?"

While all these women rushed here to see for themselves, they're all reluctant to go any closer. However, Kumin is drawn to the blue woman, breaking herself away from the pack and marching through the still frozen field. Actually, one of the wives rushes out and stops her.

"You can't! Going any further than this the ground is incredibly cold! You freeze and get frostbite if you go any closer!"

But Kumin has to meet with Cirno somehow! That wife is a lot stronger than she looks, and when Kumin tries to pull away the grip on her arm only becomes that much stronger. If the Lunarian could somehow convince them, maybe she could find a way around, but how long would that take?

"It's been like this for a while," Kumin overhears Fujiwara-san telling Cirno.

Her Miracle

"-no matter how much I try to heat it up, it doesn't melt at all. The only person I know who can make flames hotter than mine is that hell raven, and she probably won't be coming back up here again for a while."

Cirno bends down and touches it with her hands, the farmer trying to jump in and stop her, though he backs away when he realizes nothing happened, "And I did this?"

"Not you, but the other one. Actually, she was trying to stop that before-mentioned buzzard. She turned into a miniature sun and the Ancient was freezing her, but then she was attacked and her aim slipped, for a moment the beam spraying wildly across Gensokyo. It was a spell meant to kill a star, so it's not surprising the earth would be frozen rock solid like this."

Listening, Cirno doesn't feel the slightest bit relieved that Mokou was trying to spare her feelings, "_Her_ and I are the same person. I _have_ to correct her mistakes. It's my responsibility."

That subzero earth is touching naked skin, something which normally would be completely hazardous, but Cirno isn't effected in the slightest. Even with a body of flesh and blood, she's still closely tied to the element of ice. Because the difference between the body she has now and the one before should make such a thing impossible. There's still some mystical and unknown elements tied to her new self. Maybe if she can solve this problem with the frozen farmland she'll be a step closer to better understanding what she's become.

Growing silent, Cirno clearly begins to focus. The muscles in her arm tense as she's putting energy into her hand. Is she focusing on something magical or physical? It's hard to tell from an outsider's point of view, and more so because nothing else seems to be happening. Gritting her teeth, it's clear she's not satisfied by the result. Painful to watch, after a humiliating minute she sighs, immediately easing her tension. Removing her palm and taking a stand, she doesn't take her sight away from the frozen soil.

"This was actually one of the things I practiced rigorously when I was an Ice Fairy. Freezing things was easy, but thawing them took real effort. I practiced endlessly on frogs. I wasn't being mean to them, well, maybe I was a little, but I practiced on frogs because they have a high chance of surviving the defrosting process. Now I can't do a thing against the thing I tried hardest to achieve."

"What?" Farmer Hachiken protests. "Are you telling me you can't do anything? This is YOUR fault! The people in this village NEED the crops I grow! Do you know how many children and elderly have STARVED because of what you've done?"

Keine tries to calm him, but the words have already stabbed Cirno like daggers. Keine-sensei tried to warn the newly adult that circumstances were grim. Many people are in pain and suffering, and they won't take kindly by her showing her face around here. But Cirno had to at least try!

"Get off my property!" the farmer keeps yelling.

Cirno tries not to cry. Not only because of his words, but because she's so helpless. Why did her power have to change? In retrospect, she's become so much weaker since growing big. As an Ice Fairy she could control the chill and use her ice in an infinite number of ways. Now she can only make swords. Why? Why did this random attribute suddenly take precedence over everything? She might have been the only person who could have done something about her own handiwork, but now her presence is only making matters worse! Why did things have to change?

Now she is crying. Great. As a warm tear rolls down her check, she tries to rub it with her arm, but the salty water drips too fast. Falling from her face, it freezes before it hits the ground. Upon the end of it's decent, it shatters like a glass snowflake.

"Wait a second."

Bending down, Cirno takes a second look. Mokou follows her lead.

"Did you see something?" the immortal asks.

It wasn't that her tear shattered upon coming into contact with the ground, it shattered before then.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before. The ground's temperature is a negative degree."

"It's frozen. Isn't that obvious?"

"No. Not just freezing, beyond freezing. Negative Kelvin." Mokou obviously doesn't understand. "Heat and cold are merely measures of thermal motion. Zero Kelvin is where all motion stops, the coldest possible temperature. To go beyond that should be impossible, but I've been able to do it even when I was an Ice Fairy."

"Wait," Keine couldn't let that slide, "are you being serious? Not only something impossible but you've always been able to do this?"

Cirno somewhat frowns, "To a degree. When energy reaches that theoretical impossibility it actually looses stability. It's actually the exact opposite of nuclear fission but produces a similar effect. An explosion, just on a much smaller scale. Actually, it has to potential to be just as large, but the -K temperature is only temporary and whatever is frozen rapidly thaws. However, this ground is sustaining this temperature, and not only that, it's stable. Think of a fire, or even a star, but in reverse. It's a cold source."

Mokou stopped following awhile ago, but the teacher is intrigued, "Then are you saying it's growing?"

Shaking her head, "No. It's making it colder, but it's not growing. At most it will cool the surroundings down to Absolute Zero, but not any colder. If it _were_ growing, it'd engulf the whole world."

"That's a scary thought."

"Cirno," Mokou steps in, "I don't think I'd ever take you for the science type, but it seems you understand this more than anyone else, and that's probably because of your old power. So, do you know how to fix this?"

Returning to a stand, "I don't know. Yet. But when I was an Ice Fairy, I could make an unstable -K. Now, however, I can completely repeat this phenomenon." Cirno's grin widens, one part mischievous and one part devilish. "I think I get it now. Mokou, your flames couldn't touch my ice. You thought that if you add your heat to my cold then you could make it warmer. If you think about it in math terms, you're trying to add a positive to a negative. But once it goes beyond the realm of K, it isn't addition and subtraction, it's multiplication and division!"

One could imagine the question mark over Mokou's head, though Keine seems to get it.

"No matter what number you use, a negative times a positive is always a negative. What you need is another negative! This cold is it's own element now, so you can't beat it by making it hotter, you have to make it less cold!"

Two swords form in Cirno's hands (the normal ones without any gold). What could she possibly be doing with those, everyone wonders. Every strand of hair on her body is standing on end, and they know she's planing something big. They should be bracing themselves.

Cirno slams the two blades together, birthing a sudden torrent of power. All those unable to handle it tumble and are knocked away, with only Keine and Mokou left standing. Whatever is now in Cirno's hands is blindingly white-no, it's the sparks of energy it's producing. Some incredible fusion is taking place and this reaction is it's result. Even with magic, completely breaking the rules of physics and the universe is an incredibly difficult thing. This is what this is; a completely true and unique phenomenon! It's one of the laws governing this world being completely shattered!

An impossible cold is being generated by Cirno, so much so that Mokou has to light herself on fire just to stay warm. Keine and Farmer Hachiken make their way behind her and use the firefly as a shield.

"Make her stop!" the farmer screams. "She's only going to make it worse!"

"No!" Keine speaks triumphantly. "This is when we put our faith in her the most! Cirno's about to do the impossible!"

That or make it that much worse, but she didn't need to say that.

In Cirno's hands sparkles some invisible instrument, not an actual glitter of light but the forming and dissolving of snowflakes. So too does a flurry envelope her. If this woman were to question that she's not what she was before, this is proof against it. While she might not resemble a fairy, she is incarnation of ice itself!

Though they see nothing, it appears that she's taken whatever tool and reversed her handling. Looking at her, you can imagine a sword in those two hands of her's, pointed down like she's going to pierce the earth. In fact, she does.

As the invisible blade makes contact, immediately does the frozen earth continue to spread. Suddenly it feels as cold as a snowstorm, but in the place of snow is a glittering dust as the very moisture in the air is freezing into ice. A brilliant sparkling light-show is played all around them. Not just here on the farm, but the entire village. By using the -K Blade on the earth, the situation's worsened over a thousandfold. While spectacularly pretty, the danger to the humans is insurmountable.

"Cirno!" Mokou can't help but feel things have gotten suddenly worse.

"Don't worry!" firing back. "Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire! Well, this time we have to fight ice with ice! Just need to adjust it a little bit!"

Cirno's hair and eyes are shinning brilliantly, almost blindingly, as she's channeling an intense amount of magic. Thus too is the temperature rapidly dropping. This is starting to become a serious problem.

Even though Keine and Farmer Hachiken are standing behind the flaming immortal, even such a heat isn't enough. Keine, half youkai, should be able to fair this enough, the farmer is only human. Edging close to his ear, under her breath, she tells him, "Don't breathe or your longs will freeze."

From a challenging grin to now one with a bit of worry, it's clear this isn't going exactly how Cirno imagined. However, she knows where her problem lies. She's too excited. Using too much magic. This needs to be controlled, regulated. Cirno needs to calm and steady herself.

Gradually her glow dulls. From being a overly bright color, it fades to a highly and eventually her normal blue. As this happens so does the temperature warm. While it was spectacular sight, the diamond dust fades from view and completely disappears. A shame, if the human were not holding his breath, he'd be tasting the freshest oxygen imaginable. Taking in such a pure element would be comparable to a drug endued high, though others around the village might be experiencing this.

Cirno's wings dissolve from sight, and a weak flicker is all that can be seen from the sword. She has to maintain her magic while making it as light as possible; like trying to lift a heavy weight with using the minimal amount of strength then keeping it perfectly steady without the slightest budge when it's height is appropriate. This is no easy task, and now Cirno's hardest task is keeping her magic from failing altogether.

While it might have warmed slightly, it's still very cold, and perhaps no better than before Cirno started. If she's truly going to solve this problem, she has to do much better than this!

Now that she thinks about it, isn't this exactly how Meiling has been training with her? The youkai has an insurmountable amount of strength hidden deep within her. The problem is that it comes with rage. Through practice and discipline she's striving for harmony within her, and she can balance her rage with control and summon never before known strength. Thus too must Cirno find a kind of balance, one of gentleness and strength. Since Cirno's become an adult an intense amount of magic has been at her disposal. She's been like a bursting geyser. However, that's been the source of her problems. Somehow she's lost her gentleness. Drunk on power, she's been clumsily bulldozing through all of her problems and fights. She needs to calm herself, find her center, use Meiling, her friend, as an example.

Remembering a story Meiling shared just a few days before the rabbits invaded:

In the beginning Meiling always had a problem with her strength. By her nature, the youkai has strength comparable to an oni, and by channeling her rage she could be their equal or superior. However, she never hid away like the oni. Since before entering Remilia's employ, the martial artist had been living in the modern world. Such destructive power had isolated her from the humans. She was lucky enough that she looked like a human, but if she used just the wrong amount of force, she could rip someone's arm off just by shaking their hand. While practicing martial arts got her temper under control, she still had to deal with her natural strength.

Meiling told Cirno what she did was practice handling eggs. Simple in theory, an egg can actually be very fragile. Just using the slightest bit too much force could have them shatter. That was learning control. First she'd learn how to carefully pick them up, then hold them in her hands, then to throw and catch them. Much of Meiling's friendly and gentle personality stemmed from the countless hours practicing this, and would eventually become a subconscious barrier preventing her from unleashing her full potential. Not that was ever a bad thing, but the times themselves have become bad and she had to draw upon what she's once forgotten.

As for Cirno, she imagines the same thing; handling an egg. Taking it into her hands, cradling it, feeling's it's smooth and warm surface against her cheeks. Being calm, being gentle, to focus her magic to do something other than destroy. To shape, to mold, to create.

Cirno's hair dulls even further, fading from her blue into a white. This change is also reflected in the environment. Slightly is it warming, but the earth is taking the biggest change. Greatly is the ice receding, and the frozen ground becoming bearable for plant life once again.

"Cirno!" Keine recognizes the progress that's being made, cheering happily. "You're doing it! Just keep this up!"

She doesn't stop just there. Focusing greater, her hair losses even what little color remained. Becoming transparent, her hair is more like glass than invisible. Her efforts are greatly reflected in this. With no more strength than a single strand of thread, she's supporting the heavy weight that is her magic. The -K Blade has transformed into something it wasn't originally. Underneath their feet the soil has become soft.

Mokou dumps her flames and the other pair remove themselves from cover. Farmer Hachiken paces out hesitantly, slightly unbelieving what's been accomplished. Ecstatic, Keine stands next to her friend's side, proud of the student she's helped to raise. Mokou too naturally smiles a little, but she tries not to let it show out of embarrassment. Noticing this, the teacher teases her a little bit and takes her hand in her own. Like it or not, Mokou too had a part to play in this episode. Had she not strongly sided with Cirno this miracle would never had happened. Her encouragement wasn't much in quantity, but it was in substance and thoughtfulness. For the antisocial problem child, this immortal's lightened up considerably over the past couple of months, and in a part Cirno too was responsible, thought the three week old might never know that.

For the most part everything should have been done, but Cirno is still kneeling before the earth same as when she stabbed it with her invisible sword. With her head hung and hands before her, she almost looks like she's praying. Closed eyes and a gentle breath make it look all the more serene.

"Cirno," Keine removes her hand with her friend, "you've done an-"

Looking like she's shocked, she rapidly retreats. Mokou doesn't know what happened, but danger and alarm are clear on Keine's face. Before she can ask, the immortal takes a look to see if she can tell for herself.

"What-"

At first she noticed nothing, but then the area around Cirno's profile began to shift. It wasn't that space was being manipulated, but a natural illusion was being cast. Heat was rising from the ice manipulator's body, tremendous heat. As the element is her own, of course Mokou would overlook it and be the last to notice. The immediate temperature has actually become very hot.

That clear hair takes a saturation, quickly returning to white. From there, however, something never before imagined occurs. It turns from white to pink, and from there, red. Not only that, but her white dress smolders Smoke rising from her shoulders, the once shimmering invisible tool now ripples like an image off a water's surface. Instead of pure cold, it's now radiating a pure heat!

"Cir-" Keine tries to yell.

Wings sprout from Cirno's back, but not the icicles from before. Unmistakeable for anything else, and absolutely well known to the immortal, they're flames. Burning in mid air with seemingly nothing fueling it's source, are six wings of fire.

Opening her eyes, which too have become red, she pulls her sword out of the ground, stands tall, and thrusts it into the air.

"Haaaaah!" she yells, challenging the very heavens.

That invisible mirage leaps from her hands and soars into the skies. Something such as it couldn't be visible for very long, but at a high altitude it seems to explode, causing the very morning skies to change color somewhat. At that a wave surges over all of Gensokyo.

Ever since the start of everything a month and a half ago, Winter has been extended far beyond it's limits. Even this morning it's wasn't even remotely regular for what was nearly Summer. However, upon the detonation a wave of warm air blankets the entire land. Unlike what's immediately surrounding Cirno, it's gentle and warm, the touch of a mother or father. They feel it from deep in the fields to the basements of their mansions. Everyone in Gensokyo feels this sudden shift, only a few even daring to guess it's source. A feat accomplished by a few, never has anyone so directly done this. Cirno has overturned nature and forcibly shifted the season from Winter to Spring.

At this, Cirno's fire dies, her hair returning to clear. Rapidly the unbearable heat diminishes and those present realize what's happened. Still bundled because of the chilly conditions, Keine is forced to remove the extra articles of clothing that's required of Winter. Astonished, she again tries to confront her student.

"Cirno? You did this? Not only did you unfreeze the ground, but you changed the season best for harvesting crops?"

Cirno slightly wobbles. It seems she can't stead herself completely.

"I just did what I thought was right. I felt like I could do more than I did, so I pushed it as far as I could. I didn't think I'd be able to do that."

Her voice was pained and labored, and Keine should have immediately realized why. As Cirno turns to faces her friends, most horribly does it become apparent. Blood is dripping from her ears, mouth, nose, and eyes. She looks to Keine, eyes clouded and white, like she's blind.

"I guess I went a little too far," she laughs, a pink mist escaping under her breath.

Those unchained eyes of her's roll to the back of her head and her legs give out, crashing where she stood.

* * *

_For those of you that didn't realize, that was indeed _Achi Cirno_ at the end of the chapter. If you haven't heard of her before, do a google image search and you'll see some pretty cool artwork for her. This alternate Cirno is non-canon, but still popular in the fan community._

_Next chapter will be the last of Act 10. Getting to this point has actually been incredibly difficult. The event I've depicted from this chapter and the next were the two I were most looking forward to since I started _AotS_. As I've been writing I've been changing my mind and taking the story in a slightly different than originally conceived direction. Thus too have these two individual chapters seemed like they'd never come. I wanted Act 10 to be maybe 5 or 6 chapters, but it somehow turned into 9. I hope I'm not getting diarrhea of the keyboard._

_Well, despite my detours I've managed to get the story where I want it to be without ruining the seeds I've planted in previous chapters. A minor character introduced in the second chapter_ (Act 7 - A New Legend) _will make a return and make a big (if not the biggest) impact on Cirno. I wanted to write her more into the story, but it simply wasn't allowed. Cirno has certainly undergone a lot of changes, and she herself struggles with her identity. In the next chapter there won't be many great big reveals, but a subtle shift that will come to drive her very way of understanding what really matters. I've probably spoiled it too much, so I'll cut myself off right there._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	30. Cirno

What's now before them

Over the course of a few hours, her condition finally stabilized. As proof, her hair returned to white. They would have called for the Doctor of Eientei, but the night previous Cirno told her whole story. Not only would it be awkward, but it was clear that the free woman didn't want to owe her any more favors. As much as she could the fragile 20 day old woman wanted to distance herself from those involved in the previous incident, at least temporarily. Actually, the village's human midwife proved adequate enough of an aid. Cirno's physiology now greatly resembles a human. In fact between a fairy, youkai, human, or something else, a professional would choose human. Though the vague option of "something else" was likely the more appropriate.

For the time being she's been laid to rest at Keine's home. Almost immediately the non-titular village chief had received many visitors, all asking if they knew what was going on. As they felt the wave, they could also tell from which direction it came. Taking multiple witnesses into account, they deduced it was centered around Hachiken's Farm, the worst hit in Ancient Cirno's attack three weeks ago. Keine turned them all away, stating there's nothing they should be worrying about. It's not that they were complaining, but they were all scared. Such a drastic and noticeable change has taken place, and they worried if it was a sign of things to come. Keine didn't tell them this, but it actually was. Single-handedly had Cirno put a final end to the previous incident, but it's also become a sign of great things yet to come. That woman's undergoing a transformation, and not meaning just her body. A goodness, a greatness, is being born within her. Watching her sleep, Keine can imagine that the person before her would one day change the world. Maybe even save it. Cirno now has a undeniable and unexplainable presence, a charisma that will make people turn to her in times of need. With all her heart the teacher believes that the little Ice Fairy she remembers will meet and exceed all expectations. Leaving her to rest, Keine gives her absolute peace and silence.

For two whole days Cirno slept, though her blue hair color returned the next morning. On her 22th day Cirno awoke with a massive hunger. While food was scarce everywhere, Keine splurged and prepared her a feast. After all, though it might be a little late, the harvest _will_ come. Cirno's given them the opportunity they didn't have before. From a growing concern to a nightmare, the bad dream has just ended. While the celebration should be light, there should be celebrating. Cirno has done enough. Now it's _their_ turn to work hard.

Believe it or not, Meiling's actually a great cook. Since she'd been assigned as a guard Remilia practically forgot about that fact and hardly ever utilized her talent. Though her menu is limited to only Chinese cuisine (not that the other three would complain).

"What exactly was that?" Mokou asks (she's been staying at Keine's place this entire time). "You've never done anything like that before."

Cirno knew her new friend could only be speaking of one "that," so she put down her chopsticks and didn't beat around the bush.

"It just felt like something I could do," her gaze is focused on something off in the distance, beyond anything that could be inside this house. "It's difficult to explain. It's like, I just did the opposite of what I normally do, or I just discovered I also have a left hand. I just did everything in reverse."

Keine ponders aloud, "That reaction, I can't say it was healthy. When blood flows in the wrong direction, it can cause blood vessels to rupture and leads to hemorrhaging. It sounds a lot like what happened to you. I don't recommend that you try to 'train' it, let alone use it ever again."

Cirno nods, "I can't imagine I'll ever need to. I felt my magic draining faster than anything I've ever felt before. It's just impractical."

Though now that she's used it before, the option always exists to use it again.

After the four finish dinner and are cleaning up, Cirno elects to help Meiling with the dishes. Although Keine's a little worried, she has to remind herself that her guest is no longer the clumsy Ice Fairy. In almost every aspect she's matured, but there are still hints here and there that she really is the same person. Sometimes that can pose a problem. Hopefully everything will turn out well.

Meiling washes the dishes while Cirno dries them. Together they work well as a team. However, just as they're finishing up with the cups, Cirno suddenly freezes. Looking to her side, she eyes the tall youkai oddly.

"When did you get here?"

An expression filled with great irritation, Meiling seems fit to start choking her at any moment, "I've been here the entire time!"

What follows is an argument that's more shameful than productive. Bickering at each other, one may expect that they were an old married couple. After a few minutes of this, before the water gets cold, they give it a rest and call truce. Undoubtedly it must be hard for the both of them, so it's best if they get on the same page.

"I came in two days ago," Meiling admits. "while your hair was still white. Keine-lǎoshī told me what happened at the farm. After my fight with _niú tóu_ I didn't know where to find you, so I wandered around. When I felt that heat wave I had a hunch it was you, so I followed it."

Cirno pauses drying for a moment, "You left the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

"Yeah." Seeing Cirno's sad expression, she panics a little bit, "Oh! But don't worry! It wasn't because of you or anything!" After that fit, she stops and takes a breath. "I just felt it was time to finally move on. Remilia roped me into working for her, so it's not like I owed her anything. It was comfortable at the mansion, but all the sitting around and doing nothing all day for years was finally starting to get at me. All things must eventually come to an end. Actually, my quitting might have been a long time coming. I just hadn't noticed it yet."

Hesitantly Cirno returns to drying the dishes, "But what about Sakuya and Flan-chan?"

The two people with whom Meiling has the closest relationships.

"I worry about both of them. Flan-jiĕ will probably be alright. She has a bunch of new playmates rabbits now, though I don't know how many of them she'll 'break.' As for Saku-mèi, if made to chose between Remilia-jīnglǐ and me, I don't think she'll choose me. Actually she's probably mad at me now for putting her in that position. But whatever the case, I couldn't stay there anymore. I thought I gotten to know _her_ better after all these years and that she'd changed, but I guess I was just fooling myself. If I stayed there any longer I don't know what she'd eventually do to me."

This makes Cirno think about a lot of things, "What are you going to do now?"

Shrugging her shoulders carefully so to not drop any dishes, "I dunno. Wander around a bit I guess. I almost want to leave Gensokyo. I survived just fine in the outside world up until we brought the entire Scarlet Devil Mansion here, a little bit less than three years before the Scarlet Mist incident. So did the vampires, but everyone else was feeling the effects of the human's scientific revolution. It's true that youkais, monsters, fairies, and spirits can only survive within a place like Gensokyo, but it's also true that some can live without. It's well known that Yukari-zhàng bounces back and forth, as well as the Moriya Living Goddess, so I think I'll be alright. What about you? What are you planing to do?"

Finishing the last plate, Cirno gathers them all together and puts them away, "Stop Tsukuyomi."

"And after that?"

After that she has no idea. If she can't stop him, which she's pretty sure the odds are vastly stacked against her, she'll likely be heading to the moon and be wed. If she wins, however, the entire world is open to her. Travel to the Human World? That doesn't sound too bad. She'll definitely consider it, but now there's vastly more important issues at hand.

"What happened with that Soul Reaver?"

Meiling sighs, getting the hint that Cirno doesn't want to talk about the future anymore (she hasn't thought about it), "I couldn't beat her. She does something to you. Messes with your senses. It took me a while to adapt so I wasn't getting turned into a pin cushion, but I couldn't even hit her a single time. It's not like with the Hakurei Miko who dodges everything. _Niú tóu_ seemed able to manipulate my attacks so they'd all miss her. We fought for about an hour, but eventually she realized that fighting with me was pointless and that you had gotten away. After that she left trying to find you. Eventually she'll figure out you're here and come for you. Even if she can't enter the village, she'll sit just at the outskirts and wait for you to come out. Before you can fight Tsukuyomi, you'll have to go through her."

Figuring as much, Cirno isn't the least bit surprised. Meiling had the same problems Cirno herself faced. Komachi has a way to not get hit. Ever. Cirno will need to find some way around it, or some kind of counter before she can face Tsukuyomi and her own destiny.

There's a knock on the door leading out of the kitchen. It's open, so the person clearly wishes to get the two's attention. It's Keine.

"Someone's at the door for you," she's looking at Cirno. "I've been turning away the people that's been coming here the last few days, but this woman says she has something important to discuss with you. She's very insistent."

More badgering from the village people? It doesn't seem likely, and Keine thinks so as well. They've just finished with the dishes, so Cirno might as well see who it is. While she still might not be too popular with the humans, at least they have nothing else to complain about. They wouldn't go through so much trouble if they just wanted to shoot off their mouths. It must be important.

Upon seeing the guest now standing in the hall, Cirno immediately recognizes the person, if not their purpose. It's the daughter of the granny grocer, the one that chased the adult-sized Ice Fairy out of the village with a knife. No matter how one could look at it, this person could only be hostile. By the sheer irritation on the human's face, it's clear she doesn't want to be here. Maybe someone is forcing her to do this.

"Cirno," she bites her lower lip, "I want you to come with me."

"What's this about?" Keine is quick to jump to her guest's defense.

The human's eyes turn away, clearly intimidated by the angry teacher, "It's my mother. She's passing. She said, before she goes, she wanted to see you, Cirno."

The True Cirno

Accompanied by Keine, Cirno is led to the familiar Grocery Store. Many times had she come here as an Ice Fairy, and many memories were shared. Always with Daiyousei by her side, at times she'd also come with other youkai: the youkai firefly, the singing night sparrow, and the Youkai of Twilight. Now that Cirno thinks about it, since becoming big she hasn't seen them at all. Maybe after this moon business is all over with she'll look them up once again.

They're led through the store. Clearly does Cirno remember the empty shelves. At the time Cirno foolishly wanted to play a prank and steal, but the sight of the diminished inventory made her stop. All of a sudden the consequences became very real. Now the aisles are completely barren. While Cirno might have repaired the damage the Ancient had done, the situation still isn't that much better yet. Isn't there something else she could do?

In the back hallways (Cirno's never been this deep into the store before), they approach a room casting shadows and the orange glow of a candlelight outside. From inside could be heard many voices, some speaking in low tones and others crying. The Granny Grocer has been in this village for a very long time, so many must be visiting her one last time before she dies. Just thinking about it the 22 day old gets teary-eyed. She knows she's going to cry.

Before entering, the grocer's adult daughter knocks on the wall, announcing not only to her mother, but everyone else inside that they've arrived. They all silence.

"Okā-san, I've brought Cirno and Kamishirasawa-sensei."

Before noticing the bedridden woman, Cirno firsts spots all the others. There's something like 20 people all aligning the walls of the room. All have a mixture of sadness and hatred within their stares. It's clear they don't want the woman to be here, but they stay silent out of respect of the granny's request.

"Oh, isn't that grand?" Cirno recognizes her old and tired voice. "Come over here child, let me take a look at you."

Cirno approaches. Laying underneath a futon is the wrinkled face of the old lady who's always treated her so well. Now that Cirno's so big now it shouldn't surprise her, but that woman is so small! The human was taller than her back when she was an Ice Fairy, but now that woman appears so minuscule and fragile that she can believe the old woman dared to even confront a youkai, let alone allow them entrance into her store. This is the true form of the woman whom Cirno respected back in her youth? Just about all of her aura of dominance and law are vanished now that she's stricken to her bed. However, there still seems to be a will and a strength within her. Actually, she doesn't seem at all at Death's door, more like hit with the common cold or something. The granny who's tended this store for so many years almost looks like she could spring out of bed to handle a rush of customers at any moment. What exactly is wrong with her?

"I'm here," Cirno barely manages to speak, her voice without any power.

"Wow," she greets the 22 day old with a warm smile, "I've heard you've grown Cirno-chan, but I never expected you'd become so beautiful. If I had any sons or grandsons the right age, I'd want to marry them off to you. Ho ho ho!"

A few of the human in attendance cringe, taking offense to the notion.

Glancing to her side, she spots the other visitor, "Keine-sensei, it's always nice to see you."

Bowing deeply and with utmost respect, "Obaa-sama."

Barely keeping her emotions in control, Cirno can't find any words to share.

"Why do you look so glum, child?" her words are soft and full of warmth. "I'm just an old lady who's finally gotten to the end of her rope. I want to see those bright eyes and your cheerful smile I remember so well."

_End of her rope_. That phrase alone stings like a knife, "Is this my fault?"

"Of course it is!" one of the men yell in a fit of emotion.

Before Cirno can even feel more terrible, a thunderous roar billows through the room, "Hush now!"

It's the granny projecting a voice far more powerful than her frail frame would suggest. All freeze in spot, no doubt remembering times in the past where they were scolded with this same exact voice. After which she starts coughing. A couple of the women nearby rush to her side, but the granny raises her hand and stops them. It takes a little while, but eventually she get her body under control. There's a noticeable wheeze in her voice now.

"Don't mind them," she speaks to Cirno. "At my age just about anything could get ya. It's just that this recent cold spell was more than my little old shriveled body could handle. Don't think nothing bad about it honey, I could have just as easily snapped my spine getting up too quickly in the morning."

She knows the old woman is trying to comfort her, but Cirno can't help but feel responsible, "But the strange weather, that was all my fault."

Granny watches and listens closely, the eyes and ears of an experienced mother and grandmother, "Cirno-chan, there are many dangerous things in this world. In Gensokyo you can see all matter of wonders, but it comes at a steep price. What you did was nothing more than a youkai being a youkai. You shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"But I-!"

"-Hush!" for a moment, her tone takes a harsh and scolding one. Afterwords she returns to being kind and gentle, "In this land there are humans and there are non-humans. While we can greet, get to know, and become friends with one another, we must never forget that fact. That vampire in the mansion must drink blood to survive, that gate guard requires a lot of meat, and the little devil (Koakuma) librarian, although quiet and reserved, is a succubus who feeds off sex. Yet they are all great neighbors, friendly and always purchasing many of our goods greatly helping the economy. Yukari-san, bless her soul, maintains the boundary which keeps everyone safe, but make no mistake, she must eat humans to keep up her strength. Yet she can stroll into our village and be friendly with everyone she meets.

"There are many more I could name, but we speak, trade, learn from each other, become friends, and maybe even love these non-humans knowing that. Cirno-chan, for as long as I've been alive I've known you to be a good child, if a bit mischievous. Your greatest sins have never been nothing more than pranks, nothing more than the innocence of a child. Only this one time did you do something truly frightening, and by the sadness in your eyes I can tell you regret it greatly. But that's no good. You are who you are, fighting your nature can be one of the worst possible things you could do. Sometimes a youkai just has to be a youkai. You can't look at everything as black or white."

Tears threaten to spill, but Cirno tires to keep herself strong, "I'm sorry."

Lightly the granny shakes her head, "Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't help it, could you? In fact I bet you tried your very best to stop it from happening. My fate may be a result of that, but just look at yourself. The child you were has grown into a lovely, endearing, and understanding woman. Even if it wasn't to eat me, I'm glad that I've been sacrificed so you could become such an extraordinary person. So please, before you start saying sorry, forgive yourself."

Could it not have happened any other way? Was that tragic and heartbreaking incident fated to occur? Even so, did something good not come of that travesty? All those sacrificed, are they given meaning?

Cirno's reminded of her dream, the battlefield littered with bodies and the king dying on the hill. Did that spark something wonderful as well? If not in the immediate present, something far ahead in the future? Are all these tragic events somehow connected, giving birth to something so terribly bright that one may not recognize it even if it's seen?

Is Cirno worth all this? Even when she herself doesn't know what she is?

Again tears nearly overtake her, but she knows the old woman wouldn't want Cirno to cry on her behalf. So she holds it in. She also holds in the urge to again apologize, knowing full well that it isn't what she should be doing. If it's not that, then what?

"What should I do?" Cirno asks in all earnest. Then, being less vague because granny couldn't possibly know the answer, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I still waiting for that smile," she complains, "but there is another something."

Overexcited, "What is it? Name it!"

"I want you to call me what you used to call me."

Initially she doesn't know what she means, "Granny?"

Granny shakes her head, "You know my name. Remember it."

Cirno does? All she ever remembers calling this shop woman is granny. Did some time in the past did she actually have Cirno call her by something else? Well, her memory's much better now, so she might as well dig back and try.

Granny's always been in charge of this store, so it's best to work backwards from the last thing she can remember. Wait a second, she didn't always tend the store; there was another. Before Granny there was Aunty. Wait a second again, their faces, their features, while they've changed with the passage of time, the person underneath hasn't. Before granny was a older woman, she was an old woman. Continuing with that line of reasoning, before she was an old woman she was a woman, and before that a girl. While Cirno's new to this whole "getting big" thing, human are growing and getting old all the time. It's always been the same woman.

Now a wrinkled mummy of a human being, she was once a very lovely mature woman. Remembering in reverse, the image of a man standing next to granny's side appears. It's her husband, perished before they could share their twilight years. Then she remembers the woman's stomach bulging three times, three children she's given birth to throughout her time spent with her husband. And then that man disappears. Granny opened the store even before she got married!

And then nothing. Cirno's remembered to the time before the store was opened. All throughout her memories, and she still hasn't gotten a name! Still, something feels like it's missing. Like there's something else she should be remembering, but she can't put her finger on it.

Taking a breath, Cirno fast forwards a little bit. The opening of the store. Cirno vividly remembers being there. Alone. It was the time before Daiyousei. Granny was then a very pretty woman, but her messy hair and slightly unkempt appearance kept her from being truly beautiful. She had lots of energy and a bit of a tomboyish nature. Cirno remembers that this woman has been kind to her since the very beginning.

Very beginning? Did it really start there at the opening of the shop?

That tomboyish nature and spunk, why do they feel even further familiar? That, and that teardrop mole under her left eye!

Snapping back to the present, Cirno's gaze darts to the old woman. Reaching for her face, she stretches out the skin to see if it's still there. Some of the spectators yell, but the old lady only laughs. It's still there, the teardrop birthmark that's said to haunt people with heartbreak throughout their lives. It's either a baseless superstition or Granny was the exception.

But she wasn't a Granny back then. Cirno remembers a little girl with exactly the same personality and the mole under her left eye. They played together, ran through the fields together, even went to class taught by Keine-sensei together! How could Cirno have forgot! All this time, throughout her entire life, Cirno's known this person, and known her very well!

Recalling that little spunky girl, Cirno mouths the words, "Keiko-chan?"

Keiko extends an already wide smile. Her eyes moisten and tears roll down her cheek, "Cirno-chan."

They've been childhood friends this whole time! How could she possibly forget? But Cirno, at the time she'd been just an Ice Fairy with very limited mental capacities. Keiko, how could she be so kind to that fairy even though she knew she'd been forgotten about? In a rush all the visions of their childhood together flood her mind. All the fun, joyous, sad, and painful times all replay like they just happened the day before.

"I'm sorry Keiko-chan," Cirno lays her heart bare. "I'm sorry I've never taken you to the sea."

Even Keiko flinches at this.

It was a promise of long ago. A silly memory that really didn't mean anything. Keiko was born in Gensokyo, but Cirno came from the outside world. Even with her Fairy attention-span she remembered the ocean. It was big and blue and stretched as far as the eye could see. What's more, breathing in the air from the oceanfront current was so invigorating it cleared a person's very soul. Cirno remembers bragging about it to her friend, and then making a promise that she'd take her out of Gensokyo so they could see it.

Like everything else, Cirno soon forgot, and it seems so too did Keiko until just now. Her tears are renewed as she relives that moment from her past. She's finally been reunited with her long lost friend. Crying into her hand, even the people watching can't believe this lost of composure from the steel-willed store owner. Some of them are overtaken by emotion simply out of sympathy.

Wait, that's not all she remembers. That man that will eventually enter the picture and become her husband, he too is familiar. That gentle and quiet nature, he was a very intelligent honor student that mostly kept to herself. Cirno remembers bullying him a little bit because he was too shy to come and play with them.

"Tomoe-kun," Cirno mentions, shocking everyone even further. "You married Tomoe-kun!"

He's passed now, though Cirno honestly doesn't know how he died. Pieces of him still remain even in this room. Cirno looks around, for the first time really spotting those in the crowd.

Going from oldest to youngest, she identifies all of Keiko's children who are now adults with children of their own, "Kenji-kun, Ai-chan, Aoi-chan."

The three flinch at being named. Cirno remembers them all as children, playing with them, and sharing memories similar to their mother's. They too were her friends.

Looking even further into the crowd, she recognizes all the children they would eventually give birth to. Naming them, naming every single one, Cirno's been a part of their childhoods as much as the generation before. All that anger and hate fade to nothing as they're remembered by their long lost friend. They even stir and cry doubly loud as she calls and searches for the members of the family that are no longer here. Spirited-away, taken by youkai, or otherwise, all lost to the land of Gensokyo. Cirno remembers even the people that they forgot, either through pain of loss or the fading of the years.

Not only was this true for this family line, but all the others as well. Cirno was the pinnacle of mysticism and myth for the children of the Human Village. The immortal imaginary friend that everybody had. They all played with, laughed together, shared adventures, and were eventually forgotten by Cirno. As they grew older, they would come to remember her kindly, but at a distance because she would no longer know who they were.

This must be why people were so mad at her. A number of youkai have done things that's effected all of Gensokyo, but when it was Cirno, _their Cirno_, they all felt betrayed. Cirno represented their childhood itself, and when the Ancient did those things they all felt especially hurt. Cirno was their symbol of everything that was good in Gensokyo, and when she caused harm they must have felt nothing ever again could be safe. As Cirno felt she lost the color in the world when she saw that fairy die right before her, they too must have felt it when she did that terrible thing.

Cirno has been crying for a while, difficult to remember exactly when, but with the atmosphere there wasn't a single dry eye. Even the strong and grizzled men were bawling as their symbol of innocence was returned to them.

"Everyone," Cirno shouts, standing at the center of the room, right before Keiko's futon, "I'm sorry!" Deeply she bows. "I'm sorry I've forgotten about everyone! I'll never do it again! I'll remember each and every one of you forever!"

Though she's crying and apologizing, there's a beaming, wide, and bright smile upon her face.

The Final Act Rises

For the past couple of days Clark has been on the run. Kumin was nowhere to be found. On the moon that was. He remember that in the report they mentioned there might be a Lunarian Sleeper Agent. With her disappearance she was believed a prime suspect. Thus too did suspicion fall on her husband. Clark knew full well how the Watatsukis were treated despite being completely innocent, so he held no hopes that he himself would receive favorable or even honest judgment. So he ran.

She must be on Earth. There was no other explanation. The question was "why?" Clark didn't know for certain, but the few contacts that would still talk to him told him of a very disturbing rumor; the rabbits were being brutally exterminated even before the rampage broke across the city, thus it became clear who fired the first gun. So he believed that his wife put herself on the line to protect them. It's what he would have done. Still, he was a trained soldier and she was only his wife. It's difficult to believe that she'd put herself at such risk, but that didn't matter at this point. He had to be reunited with her at any cost.

Now he stand in the middle of the military formation. Retrieving his old uniform and armor from his Specialist days (he was currently a high ranking NCO), he fell into formation as all military units were activated prior to deployment. Along with 2000 additional Lunarian Warriors, he's the needle hiding amongst a giant stack of needles. For an operation of this scale, it'd be impossible to keep track of ever single soldier, allowing potentially dozens of stowaways. Though he really doubted they were that many, even if it were only him they'd never expect to find him here. It's was the perfect cover as well as his ticket back to Earth, where Kumin must be waiting. Once he gets there though, things will become incredibly difficult. With a force this size, there's no way they'll fail to retrieve Kaguya-hime, likely destroying Gensokyo in the process. He'll have to find his wife and somehow get her out of there. Well, it's not like he isn't making this up as he goes along.

All these soldiers are forming ranks within the Imperial Courtyard. As they stand at attention the Interim Prime Minister, the man who Clark recognizes as the System Analyst who got the ball rolling on this whole affair, is giving the introductory speech. Certainly was he moving up in society. "Interim" meant temporary, but if this campaign turns out to be a success he'll likely be elected overwhelmingly. Clarks met with him a few times and always felt it was weird that Lord Tsukuyomi kept him around, but it all makes sense now. Exactly how intricately did he prepare for this day? Not only is he retrieving the princess who defied him, but he's cleaned out the Executive Branch of the Parliamentary Government and replaced it with his loyal lackeys. Not that the previous batch weren't loyal, but maybe they'd grown too fond of their own power. Once you stop thinking that Lord Tsukuyomi owns each and every one of them, they get disposed of. Maybe Kumin saw this coming as well, thus she escaped to the Earth hoping for a new start. That might not be a bad idea after all. Maybe if they survive all this they'll stay on the blue planet which will allow them to have the child they desired.

Interim Minister finishes his speech and introduces Lord Tsukuyomi. Normally everyone would be on their knees, but seeing as it's a military deployment they all salute. Clark doesn't fall a step behind them. This may be the last time he salutes his dear lord.

"Proud Lunarians! We all stand here today because of the grave atrocities offended upon us by rebellious and traitorous factions! All of you have witnessed the devastation wrought upon us by that terrorist attack. Let me tell you, that wasn't just terrorism; it was an act of war!

"The traitorous Watatsuki Sisters have aligned themselves with the forces of Earth. Reports state that they've united with the wanted fugitives Yagokoro Eirin and Houraisan Kaguya. By this action their intentions are clear. They wish to overthrow the beautiful and pure city we've built for ourselves on the moon! This will not stand! We'll answer their violent provocations in kind!"

"Hu-rah!" the soldiers all cheer.

"On the planet Earth, the Watatsukis have already built a considerable army. Upon that dirty brown soil we should expect to face such foes as the notorious Yakumo Yukari, Hakurei Reimu, and the wretched little vampire Remilia Scarlet. We will face opposition, but we will not falter! _We_ are just and right, and all others be damned! Once again, and until the end of time, we Lunarians shall be victorious!"

"Hu-rah!"

The new Prime Minister steps forward again, issuing orders and deployments. Clark zones out a little bit, remembering the face of his most-beloved and the trouble she may be facing on the planet Earth. She's older than him by around 80 years, so she's more than capable. Still, he can't help but worry. Despite himself being surrounded by forces that would gut him if they knew his identity, all his thoughts are on his wife's safety.

"Hu-rah!"

With this last cheer, Clark can feel the intensity drastically rise. They're getting ready to depart. All their adrenaline and enthusiasm will eventually fade with the long transport, but they're as eager as any soldier ready for war. Clark feels they're all foolish. All these people have done was look down on the blue planet from here on the moon. Never have they seen it from on the ground or even in pictures. They literally have no idea what's in store for them, and for the sake of his own people he hopes it will not be a fatal err. This is perhaps his last act of Lunarian Pride. Once he starts the jump, he may never be coming back.

They present their Lunar Veils and begin to tie them around one part of their bodies. The soldiers wear them on their arms, around their necks as scarves, or around their waist. Clark still has the one from his first mission in his pocket, but he'd also been assigned another for this newest deployment. This could be the ticket for him and his wife to return if they ever decide to, but at the very least it couldn't hurt to have another.

The lowest ranking of the soldiers begin the jump. Turning into a purplish light, they're shot into the sky as if from a cannon. In reverse order of rank, it'll be the foot soldiers first putting themselves in danger. It's very likely that Lord Tsukuyomi will be the very last to make the jump. Clark isn't the bottom of the barrel, but his current disguise has him ranked pretty low. Being first to step on the planet will give him the biggest opportunity to ditch the war effort and find his wife. However, if he jumps the gun he'll appear suspicious. He needs to slip away, not escape in a full blown sprint.

It's now his turn. Giving one last glance of Tsukuyomi, and the Lunar City which has always been his home, he takes a deep breath and activates the veil.

END OF ACT 10

* * *

_And thus we enter the final act. Battles rage all throughout Gensokyo, and Cirno will not be the only one facing challenges. Is it true that she is the only one capable of even matching Tsukuyomi, or can the combined might of the Land of Illusion survive without her? Will Clark and Kumin be reunited? What's more, Hati's ultimate scheme is revealed in the stunning conclusion! Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion!_

_...or reading, I should say. Just imagine the previous paragraph in the voice of your favorite baseball announcer and that should make it more exciting. I may only release one chapter next week as work as been crazy and I'm falling a little behind. It took me four times as long to proof read this chapter than it normally does. Hopefully my job won't become so hectic that it will effect my work. As long as everything goes well, I should be wrapping up _AotS_ before the end of February. After which I plan to immediately begin working on the final installment of _The Strongest_ series, _Song of the Strongest_. No promises there, though. I have no idea how well that one will play out._

_Anyway, happy reading._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	31. Act 11 Advent of the Strongest

Act 11

Advent of the Strongest

The Day it Rained Fire

Her pickaxe pierces into the hard soil rather effortlessly. Because of the extended winter the soil has compacted quite well and it's nearly as hard as rock, but with her strength Cirno treats it like a child's sandbox. Still, these long hours under the sun take their toll. Sweat is accumulating on her brow and dripping all over her body like it would any other. Underneath her wide brimmed straw hat a bead of sweat drips into her eye. Wiping it away with her forearm, Cirno clears her vision but smeared even more of the sweat all over her face. If she were still an Ice Fairy she'd have melted to half her previous size. Now that she's practically a human, all she needs is a little bit of water.

Spearing the tool into the ground, she takes a break and leans against it. In all her years of life, she's never worked hard like this before. It feels good. Great, actually. While spending countless hours playing was fun, so is putting in effort and achieving something. So this is how humans spend their lives. How many in Gensokyo actually do work as hard as this?

"Hey!"

On the far side of the field, Farmer Hachiken is waving around his hat. He's the kind of guy that doesn't like the raise his voice (despite the anger he displayed at Cirno when his field was still frozen), so he often communicates by using gestures. That particular one must mean it's time for lunch.

Like the three others working the fields, Cirno makes her way to the main building. These boys are all his family. Hachiken has one son, but the two others are cousins. Obviously Cirno is the only female. One might expect them to be flirting nonstop, but they're still hesitant to approach her. Cirno herself remembers them all as boys, and despite two of them being married now, she thinks they may still be carrying a bit of a crush on her. Now that she's thought about it, how many of them truly looked at her in that way? Although it was all very childish, in her fairy playfulness she must have given at least half the village's boys their first kisses, and even some of the girls. The only difference now is that she remembers it too. What would some of the wives of these men think if they knew that Cirno was their first crush?

Those who work, eat. And those who don't, don't. After completely unfreezing the ground Cirno had nothing else to do. Sitting around at Keine-sensei's got old fast, so she asked around if there was any work she could do. Immediately was she directed back to the Hachiken Farm. They were in need of some extra muscle because the ground having become hard after being frozen. This wasn't something that _she_ had to do, merely something she could, so of course she jumped at the opportunity.

Cirno thought Meiling would also want to join her, but the Chinese Youkai mentioned she had some business to take care of. Leaving Remilia's employ must be difficult for her especially after all these years. Certainly she's been granted this huge freedom she didn't have before, so it'll take some time to adjust. Surely Meiling must be sowing the seeds for her own future, so perhaps it's best that she does this alone. That's alright, Cirno will let her friend have her space.

On today's menu is a carrot curry dish. Most of the year's early crops had all died, but somehow a lot of the carrots preserved. Unfortunately everything else was kept for the farmers and their families themselves. So now the market is flooded with carrots, more carrots, and even more carrots. It's difficult to make a dish with only one ingredient, but these humans are creative and persistent. Since the crop hit the shelves she's sampled Carrot Fries, Glazed Carrots, Honey Rosemary Carrots, and now Carrot Curry. Not that Cirno's complaining. Although she had much tastier food on the Moon, but there's a definite something here on Earth that's lacking in the Lunar City. While she doesn't know much about cooking, if her amateur opinion had to be given, she'd say it was the "love." In reality it's probably a spice or something, but that's what Cirno chooses to believe.

At the very least the potatoes also seem to be doing well, so hopefully they can also be harvested soon.

As Cirno's shoveling the slightly spicy carrot dish into her mouth, she reminisces. Keiko died four days ago, the funeral yesterday. After being visited by Cirno, the aged grandmother and old friend held on for an additional two days. Unfortunately her body was unable to recover and she passed away deep in the night. The funeral was attended by hundreds, and leading the ceremonies was the Hakurei Miko. Byakuren Hijiri performed the vast majority of the village's funerals, but before Keiko died she insisted that it be Reimu. While the Shinto Priestess hadn't done one of these in a while, she carried out the ceremonies flawlessly. Grandmother Keiko was a friend to everyone, and Reimu was no exception. She too wanted to do the very best for her lost friend.

After the services Reimu and Cirno had a chance to talk. The miko almost couldn't believe that the blue-haired troublemaker attended, but she easily noticed the acceptance the humans have been giving her. The hatchet's been buried and they are once again pushing forward in life. For that reason Keiko's funeral was all the less dreary. The old lady passed peacefully and wished well of everyone, including the one ultimately responsible for her death. While it would have been impossible through her wishes alone, Cirno had managed to prove herself before them. Reimu asked what happened, to which Cirno smugly replied,

"Whatever happened to your cousin? I haven't seen her in a while."

The previous generation of Hakurei Miko was the current Reimu's cousin. Miko was a giant of a woman with scars littering her muscled body and hands charred by fire. Honestly, she was talentless as a priestess, but her tremendously strong body is what allowed her to survive in and protect Gensokyo. At Reimu's birth, the immense spiritual power the baby possessed made it clear she would be the next successor. For the first time the title of Hakurei was handed down without the previous generation falling victim to the youkai. Miko took no offense, and in fact dotted on poor Reimu very greatly. Since being relieved of her duties Miko has practically vanished, making an appearance only rarely, but when she does, she becomes the same overbearing aunty she'd always been towards Reimu, no matter her age. Reimu still shivers at the mention of her relative.

With a blush and an irritation, Reimu shouted, "I don't know!"

That should have been answer enough for the curious Reimu. Few still remember the previous generation of Hakurei. If Cirno's mentioning that woman, she must also be remembering much else. Even Reimu hasn't heard of _that woman_ mentioned in a long time. Such the abrupt and unexpected reminiscence. Though she plays coy, Reimu is hiding her smile.

After the funeral, Keiko's daughter Ai (the one who chased Cirno with a knife) reluctantly presented something to Cirno.

"My mother wanted you to have this. It's something we traded with some traveler. At first it looked like some regular old cloak, but it's made of some really incredible stuff. If we sold this we could probably buy an entire country, but my mom wanted you to have it."

Bundled in some cheap cloth, Cirno unwrapped her present and gave it a look. It's a western style dress very similar to the one she herself wore as an Ice Fairy. Broken up into two pieces, a tailored vest and a long skirt, it was dyed Keiko's favorite color; blue. Despite being on her deathbed, Keiko worked furiously to make the adjustments so that it would match Cirno's size. That single goal allowed her to defy death and survive those extra few days.

Maybe Cirno shouldn't have accepted it (she clearly saw how much Ai wanted to keep it for herself), but the former fairy allowed her late friend's gift. It really is incredible material. There's something about it, soft and warm, filled with Keiko's feelings, that makes her feel safe. More than just a gift, there's something special about it, almost magical. To Cirno there's a strange attraction, like something she must possess no matter what. It almost felt like possessing this was destiny.

That dress now hangs in the room that was given to her by Keine. Now out in the fields, Cirno's wearing some pants and a simple shirt that was lent to her. A spectacular dress her gift may have been, it's certainly nothing that should be worn while getting hot and sweaty in the outdoors. A time will come when she is to wear it, and Cirno feels that time is rapidly approaching.

Finishing farming in the early afternoon, Cirno bids Hachiken farewell. Another day another dollar (yen). While she wasn't rewarded for unfreezing the field and allowing everyone to live, she _was_ getting paid for her grunt-work breaking up the rock-solid soil. Not much, but at least enough to treat herself a little bit. Not that she had much to buy, but now that the humans have opened up to her again she can enjoy a simple life. Lately she's been buying other clothes and accessories with her wages, but now that she just about has an entire outfit she wants to have some fun. Though she does wish Meiling or Daiyousei were here.

This day she spends leisurely. Chatting and catching up with some of the human villagers, trying on even more clothing from around the shops, and teasing some of the young men who still have a familiar imprint of the Ice Fairy in their hearts. This is perhaps the life of a normal girl who doesn't have to do anything major like saving all of Gensokyo. A life that can never be her's. Getting up early, working on a farm, then spending the rest of the day playing. Maybe there was a time when such a life was still possible, but no longer. She can feel it in her heart, the beating of a drum. It's been getting louder as these recent days have been passing. Today it's so loud she can barely hear. _He's_ coming. Very soon now Tsukuyomi will decent upon Gensokyo. That being said, it's important that she can spend her time like this while she can. Such leisure may never, ever, come again.

As evening sets in, Cirno goes to the baths. While she would much like to visit an _onsen_, only are those found on Youkai Mountain. For reasons most obvious she can't leave the village, so the public bath is the best she can do. It's heated, but not naturally from underground geothermal activity. She's never been able to go into one because she might accidentally freeze it or melt herself. However, in this new body she no longer harbors such worries. If only not for that pesky shinigami...

Inside are nothing but the elderly and some of the younger village girls. Cirno was halfway hoping to run into a youkai, or maybe even Marisa. Then again, this entire day has consisted of nothing extraordinary. Except for the brief passing in the morning with Keine, Cirno's been surrounded by humans all day. It's been like a dream. For at least a little while she would like to pretend that she was one too.

All the women nearly leap out of the bath just as Cirno's about to enter. She has to assure them that the water won't freeze.

As the near scalding water engulfs her body and permeates every orifice, Cirno nearly loses herself. Because of her body she'd always had to bathe in the cold waters of Misty Lake. Not that the temperature ever bothered her while she was an Ice Fairy, now that she has a flesh-and-blood body she finally understands what she's been missing. Very few things could feel this good. It's as if pleasure and comfort are wrapped around her entire body. Now she knows why everyone else made such a big deal about hot springs. If she can get out of this current situation in one piece, she will have to make sure to actually visit one.

She talks a little bit with the women of the village, but it's here that stories of the past don't carry her very far. These are young girls, old woman, and middle-aged mothers. All the topics they wish to speak about are very foreign to her. They want to talk about love, fashion, and stuff Cirno would never want to repeat. Speaking with all of them is actually really uncomfortable. While she might carry nearly a millennium of memories, she's always been tomboyish and not very interested in feminine things. Perhaps she _should_ be considered nothing more than a 28 day old newborn.

A fully clothed woman rushes into the bath. Speaking to someone she recognizes, she leads the naked woman in a rush into the changing room. This greatly rises the curiosity and alarm of the others. Suddenly a man charges inside greatly scaring the girls (Cirno seems to be indifferent). Without even looking at anyone else, he comes to the side of his wife and daughter and pulls them out of the bath. Now the rest are getting scared. In a mob they all start to exit the bath, getting changed, and running outside.

Cirno can guess what's happening. _It's _begun_._ Leisurely taking her time, she relaxes for a couple more minutes before calling it quits. After stepping out of the bath, having the whole building to herself, she properly dries her body and hair. She remembered paying for a massage after the bath, but she won't hold that against the owner. Instead she takes a bottle of milk and decides to call it even. She's heard this is what you're supposed to do after getting out of the bath, so she decides to give it a whirl. It goes down smooth and cool, perhaps the reverse of hot fudge over vanilla ice cream. It's great!

Before changing back into her clothes, only now does she realize how much they stink. Was she walking around all day like this? How embarrassing! Body odor wasn't something she really had to worry about when she was made of just water and ice. Now that she's properly clean she doesn't want to put it back on. While running around indecent would gather a much greater reaction now that she's an adult rather than just a fairy, she finds it hard to believe that she's actually done it so many times before. It'd be best not to now that she's big and possess a body she can take pride in, but surely everyone's attention must be drawn elsewhere right about now. Wrapping a towel around herself to hide her indecencies, she tosses her dirty clothes over her shoulder and heads outside.

Everyone is standing out in the middle of the street. They peer into the early evening sky. Thousands of stars shine brightly in the sky. Too brightly, and too soon. At this hour only a handful of stars should be breaking through the early evening sunlight, but with how clearly they can be seen one might expect it was midnight when the sun was furthest from the heavens. This unnatural occurrence is clear a sign for alarm, an omen of dark tidings. They're not perfectly white either, they shine with a blueish-purple tint. All of them; like an army invading from space.

Or an army invading from the moon.

As the people pay no attention to anything on the ground, they don't even notice Cirno scantly clad. Wearing nothing but a towel she walks through the village completely unnoticed.

Suddenly a woman screams, and quickly does a panic ensue. Cirno glances back to the unnatural stars-

-even she has a hard time comprehending what she's witnessing. All the stars are falling from the sky. Not just meteorites, they're more like missiles, arrows of fire loosed from the bows of a battalion of archers. They burn and streak across the sky, but they don't fade like a normal shooting stars. They continue all the way to the ground, making landfall, and hitting with an impact that can be clearly heard. In the distance they pound away like the quaking earth underfoot of an advancing cavalry. There's not just a couple of stars, but dozens, hundreds, thousands. It's as if God has judged man unworthy and is unleashing his wrath; cast the very sky ablaze and scorching the Earth. Even Cirno can't help but feel a sense of hopelessness.

Then her towel comes undone and falls to the ground. Completely naked and in the middle of public, she's violently brought back to her senses and she conceals herself. Looking around, it appears nobody even noticed her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she focuses her mind. She knew this was coming, knew it could come no any other way. It's Tsukuyomi. He's here. Her sweet dream of this peaceful time amongst humans is now at it's end. The loud drumbeat from before has now stopped. Now all she can hear are the marching feet and the screams of war. Her moment of destiny is at hand.

Back at Keine's house, on her porch the teacher is standing by the side of her immortal friend. Both are noticeably worried and holding the other's hand. They barely even register Cirno as she rushes inside.

Cirno tosses her dirty clothes and her towel in the corner of her room. Hanging in the closet are a couple of dresses that Keine's letting her borrow, but hanging all by itself is the dress given to her by her friend. This is now Cirno's Dress, one that belongs only to her. Unknownst how this night may end, this might very well be the last thing she ever wears. As lovely as they made Keiko for her wake, Cirno too prepares as if this is the dress she'll be buried in.

Starting completely bare, she slips into white cotton panties and a chemise. Before dressing any further she wrings out any remaining moisture and brushes her drying hair. Next she fits on a plain white blouse. After buttoning up to the collar, she makes her way into her long blue skirt. Tucking the hem of her blouse underneath, next is the vest. Around her waist she ties a light blue ribbon to keep everything straight, and around her collar a red western string tie. Finally she turns to her Prototype Lunar Veil. She had to ask around on how to bleach out the yellow color, but she's managed to dye it blue to match with the rest of her outfit. It isn't as dark as she would have liked it, but it's still very lovely. Tying it around her neck, she's finally done.

Looking herself in the mirror, the person she sees before her is somehow different then all previous reflections Since she became big she's worn several different outfits. All of them seemed out of place in one way or another. Either they were too tight, too small, too revealing, out of place, not even a real outfit, or far too extravagant. Seeing herself in this simple yet suitable attire makes her feel like she's finally herself. She's comfortable, confident, and prepared. If this is the last night of her life, she'd rather not look and feel any other way.

Cirno leaves the house and joins the pair on the porch. Standing next to Keine and Mokou, the star fall has lessened greatly, but there are still a few ever few seconds. Each and every one of those meteors is a Lunarian Soldier, come to attack Gensokyo and take Kaguya back to the Lunar City. Had the rabbit's invasion succeeded they'd all be crashing down upon the Scarlet Devil Mansion (and perhaps a lesser number), but because they held no stronghold they descend upon all of this land of fantasy and illusion. Right now battles must be starting all throughout, but the target, the goal, can only be Kaguya and Eientei.

"What are you going to do?" Cirno's question could only be directed to Mokou.

Fujiwara no Mokou sought immortality solely for the sake of seeking revenge upon the equally immortal Houraisan Kaguya. If the princess is brought back to the moon, the two of them will never again meet. Whether if she truly seeks revenge or is in stubborn denial of their actual relationship, Mokou has only this last chance to see her partner in endless life if Tsukuyomi prevails.

"Why do I have to do anything?" Mokou spits out. "If that bitch gets taken away then it's her own damn fault. I'm staying right here."

She says this, but her grip on Keine's hand is tight. No matter what she says, she _is_ worried. The bond of hatred between Mokou and Kaguya is so strong, it might as well be love. But what can be done? Being immortal won't save either of them from Tsukuyomi's grasp, and if Mokou acts foolishly and rushes into danger, who knows what kind of fate could await her. Knowing that Kaguya would suffer an eternity of torture might bring to Mokou some satisfaction, but having it not done by her own hand would bring regret no matter if Mokou's answer were a lie. It's very clear this immortal wants to do something, but an solution isn't clear and the woman by her side keep her from moving. Maybe in her thousand year search for revenge she's finally found something more important, something worth not losing despite how much she's sacrificed to make it this far. Sometimes to gain something, something else must be thrown away. To keep Keine she may have to sacrifice Kaguya, and _vice versa_. If this is her decision no one has the right to criticize her.

"Has Meiling come back yet?" Cirno asks another question.

Mokou shakes her head.

Meiling must have known this moment was rapidly approaching. Perhaps the reason she denied working on the farm had also to do with this. If that's the case, she won't be returning here. Tonight at least, but perhaps never again.

"Are you lonely?" Keine-sensei asks. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can stay here with the two of us."

This is pleading. Keine doesn't want her to go, and the same almost seems true for Mokou (though the latter hits her friend's side like a husband telling his wife to let the kid go so they can finally have some private time). But she's right, Cirno is lonely. If she leaves now she leaves alone. Perhaps this is just how destiny is done, by oneself. But nonetheless, it _is_ destiny. It's something that has to happen. She cannot hide.

"I'm going," there isn't a hint of regret in her resolution.

But as she's said this, she still waits around for a moment. Watching till the end of the meteor shower, gradually the lights dwindle into nothingness. Then, as if to be the grand finale, a light of the brightest level is revealed. It's as powerful as a flare, bathing the entire night in a near equivalent of sunlight. It's blinding in it's brightness. None can look at it, but Cirno doesn't turn away. Only one person could be this flashy. That final light could only be Lord Tsukuyomi no Mikoto himself.

Cirno now knows his location.

"Okay," Cirno bids her final farewell, "I'm leaving now. Thank you for everything."

"Goodbye."

As Cirno walks away, one person can't bare to simply watch, "Wait!"

Although it was Mokou's voice, it was Keine who was the one who release herself from the warmth of her friend's hand. She approaches Cirno from behind and wraps her arms around her in a giant hug. Her face buried so deep into the blue woman's back that none would be able to tell if she were crying. Keine says nothing, simply shares her warmth, the warmth of another living being. She stays like this for nearly a minute, and afterwords she lets go and escapes into the house, revealing herself no further after that. Keine is left before the doorstep with Cirno waiting below. She was the one who stopped her, so it was apparent that the immortal had something she wanted to say. Now's her turn.

"Cirno," clearly uncomfortable speaking this way, "listen, no matter what happens, no matter what you have to do, try to stay yourself. If you can do that, nothing else that happens matters. It's not your job to stop Tsukuyomi or save Gensokyo. Just do what you think you have to, and what you can. If possible, both of us would like to see you again. And not just us, but others as well. And I know it appears that Dai-chan has done some pretty mean things to you, but take it easy on her. More than anyone, _she's_ waiting for you too. So please make it back."

Knowing these words more than any other possibly could, Cirno didn't need to be told that. However, Cirno isn't a child nor is she going for childish reasons. She's reached her own conclusions and made her own decisions. Before she could truly call herself an adult, she has to make this risk and be prepared to suffer the consequences. After this night her life will greatly change, if not end. No longer can this be delayed. This is her starting point.

Offering no further words, Cirno leaves. Though she's alone, her back is wide and displays no loneliness. Be that as it may, there are a great many that know of her back's warmth. Many, many many many, having been giving her support, pushing her, sharing her weight. She is not alone. Her joint souls are proof of that alone.

A Crucial Point in History

It's a quiet road out of the village. Choosing the path alongside the river, she has to first head in the direction of Youkai Mountain before she can reach Tsukuyomi. By her estimation, he's landed pretty close to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Other than that she only knows the general direction.

As Cirno's wondering how far Keine's magic extends and she'll no long be under it's protection, a familiar noise stops her.

"Ribbit, ribbit."

Hearing this, all coherent thought stops. It's something so familiar and nostalgic she nearly loses all sense of self.

"Ribbit, ribbit."

Drawn to the call, she finds the source. It could be nothing else than a frog. A small tree frog no bigger than her palm, she gently scoops it up in her hand. Curiously the frog offers no resistance and doesn't appear frightened in the slightest. Actually, it almost seems welcoming, like it was calling specifically for her. Perhaps never again in her life shall such a thing happen.

The pair simply stare at each other. No matter her form, Cirno's always loved frogs. Be that she played with them, practiced her magic on them, she's always had a closeness with them. She would freeze them and slowly watch them thaw. Sometimes they'd survive, and sometimes they'd shatter into a million pieces. She never liked it when that happened, but watching them come back to life was one of the greatest thrills for her. However, with her power as it is now, she'll never do it again.

Actually! She has! The Ancient had frozen the ground and the frogs as well, and the Adult Cirno herself defrosted all of that! For the entire month she's been big she hasn't seen or heard a single frog, and now that she personally ended the long winter they are now coming out of hibernation. That was the largest defrosting of the frogs she's ever done! How about that!

Under the pale moonlight, with a frog resting upon the palm of her hand, "ribbit"ing ever so merrily, Cirno smiles in remembrance of all the times shared with her favorite amphibian species.

(Actually, that time she was swallowed by that giant frog was probably her least amount of fun).

"Excuse me!" breaks the silence.

Upon this, the frog realizes that fraternizing with other species is actually dangerous and leaps out of the woman's hand. This moment is over. The frog bounces across the ground until it plops into the river, where Cirno will never see it again. However, she's satisfied. Turning to this latest interruption, Cirno addresses this person.

To her rear is a woman bent over in exasperation. Even under the evening light she'd be considered pale, and likewise does her faded-color hair almost glow. There's a mysticism to her that makes her out of place on this world, even considering this is Gensokyo. Cirno is slightly weary of this visitor.

"Can I help you?"

At Cirno's greeting the woman completely rises and faces her, "You are Cirno, correct?"

It's debatable if she is famous or infamous, but practically everybody should know her by now. That this question is still being asked makes Cirno skeptical. This doesn't seem to be any ordinary woman, let alone a regular inhabitant of the Human Village.

"That's right I am."

"And," she pauses in her words. Grasping at her chest, she's summoning the courage to speak her purpose, "Were you the one who attacked the Lunar City?"

So that's the odd feeling Cirno had. This woman doesn't seem to be a Lunarian Assassin, so could she be a messenger for Tsukuyomi?

Cautiously and on guard, Cirno nods.

"I knew it!" the Lunarian breathes a sigh of relief. "I've been trying to get in contact with you for a couple of days now, but I was always turned away by that white woman."

If she's been here for days that means she isn't a part of the Star Fall. Had she been waiting all this time to get in contact with Cirno?

"How did you know that?"

Finally noticing how tense Cirno currently is, the Lunarian immediately starts apologizing, "Oh! I'm sorry! You don't need to be suspicious of me! I'm a Lunarian, my name is Kumin."

When someone says that they're not suspicious, obviously they are suspicious.

"Oh, um, I was helping the Rabbits escape when you attacked. I got swept up with Lady Toyohime and ended up here on Earth with everyone else! I'm kinda stuck here now."

Could a story like that be made up? Cirno didn't think so. While she is no less alert, she at least drops her "threatening" aura.

"I see," Cirno can only think to say, still unsure why she was interrupted.

Slightly off-put, Kumin for a moment forgets her purpose. After a few awkward seconds of silence, she finally speaks again, "I wanted to ask you a question. Why did you help them? The rabbits."

"Why did you?" Cirno immediately questions back, thinking their answers should have been the same.

Surprised by the sudden reversal, it take Kumin a couple of moments to formulate a response, "I'm not sure exactly. It's what my husband would have done, but I'm not him. I didn't think about it then, but even to myself I seemed totally crazy. I was only going to lead the rabbits so far, but then I saw you fighting above the Lunar City. You almost crashed into me. I still don't know what I was thinking at that moment, but when I saw you I made up my might to go all the way. I could have turned around and returned to my husband, but seeing you changed me. I don't know why, but I knew I had to talk to you. I had to ask you this question."

"_Others naturally follow,"_ Cirno remembers from her dream.

So that's what this is about. By understanding Cirno, Kumin would better understand herself. Even Cirno is amazed that she can understand Kumin so thoroughly after only so little exchanged. Is this perhaps Cirno growing mature?

"I saved the rabbits because it was the right thing to do, because no person has the right to dictate the life of another."

This didn't comply to Kumin. It's like she's just heard the most ridiculous answer to a question ever, one so ludicrous it shouldn't have made sense.

"That's it? No, that can't be right. It's illogical! Surely you must have known about what kind of dangers awaited you on the moon! You can't be telling me that you would risk yourself despite all this! Are you an idiot!"

Cirno lightly laughs, "Yeah, I'm a bit of an idiot. It was dangerous and stupid, but aren't the rabbits lives worth as much? Aren't their many lives worth more than my own?"

"You can't measure life so flimsily as that!" Kumin counters. "The life of a mere rabbit can't measure up to that of someone like yourself! You fought toe-to-toe with the Lunarian Army and Lord Tsukuyomi! You're far too important for that!"

The same argument given to Cirno by another Lunarian, Watatsuki no Toyohime. However, unlike that time both her ideals and her words are more mature.

"Shouldn't _you_ have made that assumption?" Cirno asks Kumin. "Or maybe you have, and no matter how you thought about it you can't understand why you decided to risk yourself for the rabbits. It was a very brave thing you did, but also stupid. You can't understand why you allowed yourself to do this, can you?"

At Cirno's confident stare, Kumin adverts her eyes.

"You don't need to advert your eyes, Mrs. Kumin. Even if your head tells you it's stupid, you're heart knows it was the right thing to do."

Hearing this, Kumin again turns to Cirno.

"Not everything can be measured by logic. Inherently good and inherently bad both exist. You saw injustice in the cruel slaughter of the rabbits and you acted as you knew you should. You said that helping them was what your husband would have done, but I don't think that's it at all. You projected his image because it was what _you_ wanted to do. I was in the Lunar City long enough to see how you Lunarians are oppressed. Not physically, but in the realm of ideas. You're taught to think with your heads and always ignore your hearts. Do that enough and your heart becomes barren and apathetic.

"You must have a wonderful husband," Cirno compliments. "Even in such an environment as that, his heart has remained strong. But that's also true for you. _Your_ heart has been screaming out in pain. You husband has managed to keep it alive, but _you_ were the one who allowed it to flourish. Helping the rabbits was just the opportunity you were waiting for, and when you saw me, someone with zero rationale moving strictly on emotion, I was your perfect example. You've always wanted to live by your heart, and this is where it's led you.

"So I must ask you, even if you don't completely understand your reasons, do you regret your decision? Do you regret that you've helped rabbits to survive and ended up on planet Earth?"

"No!" Kumin shouts out of pure reaction, surprising even herself immediately after.

Cirno leans in close to Kumin. The blue-haired former fairy is taller than the Lunarian by nearly a full head. How must Cirno appear to the alien? A role model? A big sister? Maybe a saint or even a god? Whatever it was, Cirno could tell she represented something very special and precious in Kumin's eyes. Not just as a person, but as an idea.

"When you saw me," Cirno continues, "you saw everything you wanted to be, everything you wanted to do. It's okay to live your life this way; being true to yourself first and foremost."

Kumin's shoulders are shaking, not from the cold but the creeping fear that's always within her, "But, by doing that we oppose Lord Tsukuyomi. Opposing Lord Tsukuyomi means death."

Releasing her hand, Cirno backs a couple paces away. Standing tall, she stretches her arms up high to loosen her tense muscles, "So if I oppose Tsukuyomi and I don't die, would that revise your way of thinking? How about if I beat him up?"

Kumin is too stunned to speak.

"That's all I'll need to do, right? Disprove the one truth you absolutely can't abandon. If I do that you can live your life to your heart's content."

"You can't! Lord Tsukuyomi is-"

"If someone doesn't stand up to him, who will?" silences Kumin. "Mrs Kumin, you're thinking with only your head again. Isn't your heart telling you different, that you can believe in me?"

Obviously Kumin would be hesitant, "But...Lord Tsukuyomi is..."

Grinning mischievously, Cirno backs off and begins to walk away. Waving behind her, Cirno parts with these words, "Don't worry about me. Tsukuyomi might be strong, but I'm the Strongest!"

* * *

_Sorry about the delay of this chapter. I don't know what was wrong with me when I wrote it, but there were so many errors that it took me much longer than usual to proofread. In fact I'm not sure I caught all my errors, so if I haven't I apologize. I should be back up to normal posting next week._

_Anyway, welcome to the final act of _Advent of the Strongest_. Everything comes a head as Tsukuyomi has landed on Gensokyo. There will be fights, more fight, and even more fights. It might not be as long as the previous act, but then again I haven't written it yet so I don't know. Hopefully it lives up to all your expectations._

_I don't have much time, so I'll cut myself off right here. See you next chapter._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	32. Chase's End

What can be delayed no longer

Kumin only a dozen or so meters behind her, a new person now stands before the path of Cirno. Or should it be said that it was the old, original person. Wasting not a moment after leaving the border of Keine's protective magic does Komachi Onozuka intrude.

The pair face each other; the soul taker and the person with two souls. If such individuals face one another the outcome is obvious. Komachi almost doesn't want to waste time talking, but she gives reason one final chance,

"Why are you set on keeping a dead soul within you? You're body isn't a suitable container. Yet knowing all this, you choose to keep it with you. Why? Even you must understand that it's not yours to keep."

Cirno knows this can end no other way, but still she explains herself despite the pointlessness, "I might have been born only a month ago, but these souls are every bit a part of me as they ever were. I am Cirno! The memories I remember, the people I've effected, the joys I've experienced and the sadnesses I've endured, they belong to me! I won't let you, I won't let anyone take them away from me!"

Komachi seems surprised. "So that's your answer, pure selfishness?"

Shaking her head, "No. 'Cirno' doesn't belong only to her/ourselves. Even if it turns out we're not the same person, it's my duty to preserve what she represents and carry the future she desires. It's not for me I do this, it's for the people waiting for the path I will pave. I have to do what no one else can, and I can't do it without her with me. It may not make sense to you, but that is my answer."

Sighing, Komachi then readies her larger-than-self scythe, "Well, it wouldn't matter even if it did."

From the death god's eyes, something like a wave surges. For a brief instant, the world seems a different color. When it hits Cirno, it suddenly fells like someone has a physical grasp on her heart. She can't move; the slightest budge will cause that grip to squeeze and cause her excruciating pain. Like this she is completely vulnerable to that terrible scythe.

Komachi pounces.

Right before that deadly weapon tears into her flesh, Cirno's hair and eyes flash red.

As the scythe finishes it's arch, blood splatters across the ground. One might expect this outcome to be favorable to the shinigami, but she is no bit satisfied. Cirno kneels down on the ground several meters away, well outside the reach of the weapon. At the last possible moment Cirno managed to break free and roll away to avoid. Clearly this wasn't supposed to happen.

Komachi Onozuka is a grim reaper, soul reaver, shinigami. With her power she ferries souls across the Sanzu River, or otherwise known as the River Styx. Not always do souls come willingly. With her power she can manipulate these souls and capture them. This is what she did to Cirno. However, as Cirno was only half deceased so she should have been able to resist somewhat. This was expected, thus Komachi moved quickly. If in that time the soul somehow escaped her influence, she wouldn't be able activate her ability again. Komachi didn't use it in the previous encounter because she wanted the little punk to suffer after her discredulous words. Now she just wants to get it over with, risking her trump on, what should have been, a low stakes gamble. How in the hell did Cirno get control of herself?

Cirno, eyes and hair returned to their normal color, pants heavily in her position several meters away. There's a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. To Cirno it wasn't exactly the pain of getting her heart squeezed, but a fear of such. A paralyzing fear. Saying that, simply moving or facing that fear was impossible. To counter that she needed something that motivates even more than fear; pain. "Blood flowing backwards" was an apt description by Keine-sensei. Reversing the process in which she accesses her magic is indeed like that. Every vein, every nerve in her body suddenly screams out in pain. If the sensation weren't so numbing she might have screamed just like Sakuya did in the middle of her surgery. Yet Cirno persevered, retaining only a single driving thought. The first time she did this, the thought was "unfreeze the ground." This time it was "dodge."

Wiping the blood from her mouth, Cirno stands on her feet. That maneuver of her's has shaken her a little bit, but she's otherwise fine. Her opponent definitely favors unfair tactics, but she can't let that discourage her. Glancing to her rear, she sees that Kumin and the path back to the village are now gone. There will be no retreat this time. To reach Tsukuyomi, she must pass through Komachi. She _has_ to win this.

Forged in both hands are her regular ice swords. Likewise Komachi again readies her scythe. Wanting to end this in a single stroke was a mistake on the part of the shinigami, and now she has to put forth the effort of a long haul. This won't be simple.

Reaching into her pouch, Komachi produces a large number of coins. These are the fees paid to her as a ferryman by the departed. She hurls them at Cirno.

Remembering this well, Cirno knows she can't trust her instincts. At first the coins appear to have been thrown slowly, but suddenly they rocket at an impossible speed and most hit their target. Knowing of a trick or magic ability, trusting one's senses or trying to time it is pointless. Komachi will especially manipulate her magic to capitalize on these misconceptions. However, Cirno spoke of this with Meiling. One has to get a feel for it, and then dodging becomes possible. As a martial artist Meiling must have adapted quite naturally, but it might be harder for Cirno.

Undaunted, she marches forward with her swords in hand. The coins still seem to be gradually coming for her, but they move so slowly they almost seem to be frozen in mid air. At the point it seems like they've completely stopped-

-they're coming!

Cirno jerks her body to the side to avoid! She was a step too soon. Suddenly the coins are fired like bullets from a pistol. With speeds impossible to measure (through normal conventions) they blast by her like stars shooting through the sky. Not all of them, however. As she moved too soon the coins managed to adjust, slightly shifting in their course and making it to their target. Many just graze the blue woman, but she takes a solid blow in her left shoulder and ribs.

Portions of her sleeve are blown away and her now bare shoulder suffers a hard bruise. However, the tap to her ribs went almost unfelt. Unlike her white blouse, the blue dress given to her by Keiko absorbed most of the impact. While Cirno still buckles over, the damage is significantly less than what was taken in their first encounter. What exactly is this dress made of?

Still, relying on her armor wouldn't win this battle for her. Cirno needs a way to fight back. Taking into consideration she doesn't know exactly how durable this dress might be, it'd still be best to avoid as many attacks as possible. After recovering from the blow, Cirno retakes her stand and begins marching towards Komachi again.

Her stride is slow and calculated. Even though Cirno's opponent appears not even a stone's throw away, the woman of dual swords get no closer the further she walks. The reaper stands still, somehow keeping her distance without even moving. This is all a part of her power as well. If Cirno rushes she'll blow right past her. Slow and calculating is how Cirno must battle, even if Komachi doesn't have to. Cirno must discover a way around that ability and strike.

Watching with a kind of disdain, Komachi lines up another attack. Ultimately her previous succeeded, but the effect was far less than expected. In their previous fight Cirno might as well been a practice dummy. Mentally disturbed, she didn't have the faculties to comprehend the nature of the attacks nor even begin to think of a countermeasure. Now Cirno's head is cool, and she's thinking and strategising coherently. That can make this a long and weary battle, something Komachi definitely doesn't want. Unfortunately she doesn't have a choice. Cirno's steeled herself mentally as well as physically. This _will_ be a long night.

Smashing into Cirno's face, she couldn't possibly realize what happened. Komachi hurled her coins again, but this time they fired like rockets from the very start. Unexpected and unprepared, Cirno took the full force of the blow. Perhaps enough strength to blow off a normal human's head, the dual-souled-wonder's neck is still intact, but she's thrown heavily to the ground. Head snapping back, she went down like a sack of potatoes. Komachi isn't reckless enough to eagerly ascertain victory, so she cautiously awaits the results.

Cirno isn't moving.

If that's so, Komachi shouldn't give her the chance! Immediately she grabs more coins and hurls them at her downed opponent! Using that same impossible speed, the coins pepper Cirno like bullets fired from a real gun.

At the same time, Cirno immediately springs into action. From the ground she swings with her dual swords, knocking away a great portion of the coins thrown. After two swings she kicks herself away, rolling in the dirt and out of the remaining coins' path. As she rolls, Cirno drops a foot and manages to kick herself upright, squarely facing her opponent.

With a large bruises and blood dripping from her forehead, Cirno grins. She's figured it out. It's actually so generic that she can't believe she didn't notice it before. In close combat sports, martial arts, there's a wall that can't be breached by skills and reflexes alone. Fists and feet fly so fast that reflexes can't possibly react. So why do not all hits land? Because you see your opponent, read their body language, and get into their head. Blows that are dodged are blows that are anticipated. This is only possible by moving in that brief window between when an opponent actually commits to an attack and before it hits. Too late and the result is obvious, but too soon and the attacker will adjust and try again. Thus too does Komachi strike. Messing with the space of an attack is only an illusion. Determining that hit-or-miss window is the same as with any other attack, if veiled by theatrics. Cirno need only put herself in Komachi's place and predict her mindset.

Confident and on her feet, Cirno's smile is that of the victorious. Greatly does this get on the nerves of Komachi. Throwing more coins, they pause for only a brief moment, the blast away at Cirno. Completely does the woman sidestep and dodge. Startled, the shinigami prepares more coins and fires again, this time doing a three-count before drastically changing their speed. Cirno knocks some away with her sword and dodges again.

Komachi is disturbed. On the ropes one doesn't think straight. A position of defense is by definition a position of weakness. With great accuracy is Cirno predicting these attacks. To be completely honest, she isn't thinking from the position of her opponent, she thinks of Meiling. When the Chinese Youkai came to her rescue she must have come to the same conclusion as Cirno, just much sooner. Knowing that her moves were being read, how would an opponent react to Meiling? Cirno knows this very well as they've fought each other countless times. Forget the distance manipulation magic and just focus on the timing of the attacks. Those coins might as well be thrusts from a rapier or spear, all work off the same basic principles of forward piercing attacks. Know the attack is coming, and don't be there.

After the fifth volley was completely avoided, Komachi can really feel the pressure. Cirno continues to march forward and continues to not gain any ground, but the space manipulator is suffering an illusion of her own. While Komachi's magic is unique and unfair, her own strength isn't particularly impressive. If she had to throw down and wrestle in the dirt, the reaper would probably lose 7 out of 10 times. Cirno, however, possesses immense strength and magic. If put into a brawling position, her winning record would be near-perfect, losing perhaps only to the likes of the oni. Komachi can feel this match up between them. Cirno isn't approaching any closer, but her presence is growing larger as the pressure is settling in. That impossible being's reach is growing larger, almost to the point Komachi feels she could never run away. It's like she's the victim of her own trick, as a small ant facing down an elephant.

Firing in rapid succession only further displayed how disturbed she's become. Now it's so predictable Cirno's even laughing (a calculated gesture). Thirteen volleys without a single hit. All she needs is to step, lean, or repel the attacks with her sword. Making it look so easy is causing Komachi to doubt herself. This isn't going to work. Only when she realizes the tremble in her hands as she drops her coins does Komachi decide she must enact a different strategy.

Taking her scythe in both hands, her only option is close quarters combat. However, this will greatly diminish her ability's effectiveness. In a straight up fight Komachi can't win. Same as with the coins, she must keep her distance and chip away at Cirno bit by bit. She needs to quickly stick and move. Dodging her scythe will be much more difficult than dodging some thrown coins. Hopefully it will eventually prove too much for Cirno to handle. Besides, to cause massive damage that scythe is far the more effective than the coins. And there's also another advantage...

With her weapon at the ready, Komachi being circling around her opponent. Except she isn't actually doing that. While the reaper is running, sprinting to her side, she isn't moving anywhere. Even if she must get close she'll still use her unfair magic.

Suddenly Komachi disappears from view. Through use of her unique skill she made the distance to her target extremely small. Her target; Cirno's back. Komachi's magic can also be used in this way. While thrown attacks can only come from the front, the wielder herself suffers no such restriction. She can place herself virtually anywhere on the battlefield and attack from that position. It's extremely useful and effective in combination with her scythe. Cirno will need more than just anticipating her opponent's timing to deal with this.

Sure she's going to draw blood, Komachi's will falters at the sight of her opponent. Even though she managed to circle around in a flash, Cirno's sky blue eyes never ceased to trail the shinigami. Komachi freezes and pauses half a step. How could such a thing as a stare alone exhibit such dominance? Challenging in the utmost extreme, it's as if Cirno is physically telling her, "Welcome to my world."

That half-step proved to be Komachi's saving grace. The scythe and an ice sword come into contact with each other, but had the shinigame taken that extra step she would have missed her target and been cleaved in half by that sword. In fact she imagines that. Peering into those crystal-colored eyes she sees that possible future. From the crotch to the tip of her skull, she would split in half having been killed by Cirno.

After exchanging blades Komachi instinctively steps back. No sooner than she does does the tip of the second blade pass right before her nose. Falling upon empty space, the sword crashes into the earth and harms no one. Cirno might have missed by millimeters, but it might as well been kilometers. They appear so close that they're just outside arm's reach, but such a trifle distance is meaningless to Komachi. In fact Cirno could abandon her caution and charge at her at full speed; wouldn't make a difference. Try as she might she'll never cover that millimeter's worth of distance. As long as they aren't currently touching, Komachi is forever out of reach.

The tall pink-haired woman exhibits a small laugh as a release, yet Cirno's eyes don't waver in their threatening atmosphere. She truly believes she's still in a position of superiority as when she conquered the coins. Komachi's near-fatal flaw in her last attack was that it takes slightly longer to move and swing her scythe in comparison to the almost-instant coins. The window of hit-or-miss is drastically larger, giving Cirno ample time to react Even if Komachi can move instantaneously, the speed at which she swings her scythe cannot be altered. She'll need to adjust her strategy and move accordingly. After all, even with Cirno's countermeasures the shinigami still isn't at a disadvantage.

A rain of icicle daggers crash down upon Komachi. Caught completely unaware, she can only use her large weapon to shield herself. Once under the cover of her wide blade, she glances up.

Komachi can't believes what she sees! Above her are hundreds, if not thousands of those icicle daggers all pointing straight down, hanging from the skies as if chandeliers! It takes only a moment to realizes Cirno's strategy.

This was Cirno's answer to Komachi's manipulation of distance. Because of her magic, she can alter latitude and longitude however she wishes. However, no matter how she may jump around on a map, the one thing that she can't freely alter is her own elevation. As long as her feet are on the ground set's set at a static height. So what's Cirno to do? Scatter as many of those daggers into the sky and drop them. However, Komachi can still move as she pleases, so how does Cirno know which daggers to drop with her perception in disarray? Missing is still a huge possibility. So it's simple; that exchange of sword and scythe. For that moment and only that moment, Cirno knew her opponent's exact location. While they're touching each other Komachi's magic is irrelevant. Having a positive fix for even the briefest of moments, Cirno then knew which ice dagger was directly above Komachi's head. After that, no matter how the shinigami may fake her location, as long as that specific dagger drops straight down it _will_ hit. Likewise, sending the rest of the daggers to that location and she'll have a maelstrom fall right on top of her.

However, while a surprise attack might work, there's still a fatal flaw. Suddenly the daggers freeze in mid air. They're not frozen, per say, but their altitude might as well be the outer-atmosphere. While Komachi's altitude might be fixed, the daggers' are not. Had the projectiles been more lethal it would have been a better attack, but even something as clever as this can be countered with her unfair ability.

"Is that the best you g-"

Turning away from the danger on high, she again faces Cirno. While the two appeared just beyond physical of reach, they could have actually been any distance Komachi desired. Unfortunately when she tilted the scythe to block the attacks from above, the long wooden shaft of her large weapon invaded Cirno's personal space. She's currently holding that very same handle.

They're connected! Komachi must pull her weapon away or release it-

By the time Komachi realizes her position, it's already far too late. Cirno stabs her in the foot, completely pinning her to the ground.

Screaming in pain is Komachi. Watching this, Cirno's challenging grin falters. So too do her eyes become sad, almost gentle. It was a fun chase, but the two of them are now completely connected. Komachi's foot to the sword, the sword to Cirno's hand. No space manipulation can't alter things that are touching each other in this way. It's over.

Releasing the scythe's shaft, Cirno steps forward and grabs the shinigami by the neck. Pulling her sword out of the woman's foot, she discards the conjuration. Shifting her body weight, Cirno uses Komachi's altered momentum and hurls her into the ground. It's almost a perfect judo throw. Having the ground crushing underneath from the impact of her back, all the air is ejected from her lungs and for a moment she sees only black. Before completely losing consciousness, Komachi manages to get a handle on herself, the eyes that were rolling into the back of her head suddenly springing to life. While hazy, her vision clears and sees the blue-haired woman before her, the woman's hand still clenched on her throat.

They stare at each other for a moment. Cirno's grip is firm and her free hand curled into a fist, ready to pound her opponent's face into mush if necessary. Komachi still has her hand on her scythe, but such a weapon is useless at such extremely close distance. Her fingers feel around, perhaps for something like a pointed stick or a rock, but she finds nothing. She's completely at her foe's disposal.

Knowing there's nothing she can do, Komachi asks, "What are you waiting for?"

Not immediately responding, Cirno looks to the side. The shinigami's pure white tabi is stained red, bleeding profusely from being stabbed. Actually it's really bad. In just this short time a large puddle has already pooled. An artery must have been cut. The wound will need to dressed or else she'll die from blood loss.

"You can't beat me," she tells her foe, "and you will never be able to."

Though not in a lot of pain, she can feel her leg getting cold. Komachi knows if she doesn't do something she'll bleed to death in a matter of minutes.

"You might have won today, but I won't stop coming for you."

"You will because you can't possibly win. You will tell your boss that no matter how many shinigamis she sends after me it won't make a difference."

"Don't act so high and mighty. Shikieiki-"

It's as if a tempest is born above her breast. That powerful impact nearly again knocks the breath out of her, but she manages to keep herself awake. However, such winds force her eyes closed. Even shielding her vision can't keep herself from tearing. Still, such rage cannot accost her without her knowing it's source. It's Cirno, has to be, but how is she commanding such a fury? Even if it's only a peek, Komachi has to see.

Now she knows what Cirno meant, "can't possibly win." Throughout this fight right now, Komachi can't believe she never noticed it. In their last encounter the blue woman fought with rage and emotions. Power leaked intensely as her hair and eyes glowed a furious hue. This fight they never did. Cirno was calm, cool, and was using as little strength as possible. Her eyes and hair were normal, and nowhere were the wings of her's even present. As a display of power, pinning Komachi to the ground, Cirno has unleashed her everything.

As blinding as staring at the sun, the glow from her hair and eyes could turn night into day. Before, Cirno's wings were minuscule half a meter long, and could be compared to that of a newborn chick. Her wings now nowhere resemble that. Spanning several widths of her own body, these would draw images from the Book of Revelation. No current creature in the world could have appendages like these. Only an archangel could be said to have a wing span as vastly large as this. As a harbinger of the Apocalypse, Cirno has six of these colossal wings. They impose upon the shinigami like the legs of a spider, a venomous predator ready to devour her prey. The sheer power emanating from the blue woman is just as grand as her appearance. Komachi now realizes how hopeless her battle could have been. There's no way she could ever match this level of power!

All defiance fades from her expression, replaced by fear the moment she finally can't stand to look at the overwhelming presence above her any longer. As she does, Cirno recognizes her foe's resignation. At that the power surge ceases and her body returns to normal. Knowing there's nothing more to be done, Cirno releases her grip on the woman's neck. Surprised, Komachi almost believed the victor would have killed her right there. With her heart beating a furious anthem in her chest, she has to clutch it to try to calm herself. Sweating, broken out in gooseflesh, and trembling horribly, she might even by crying a bit. Never before has the god of death experienced what she likely instilled in others. No, the fear of death could only have been a fraction of Cirno's imposing and absolute presence. This wasn't just the fear of death, of the end, but a fear of oblivion, a complete erasure of existence. It's as if that blue-haired six-winged woman could not only destroy the shinigami's body, but her mind, soul, and even her very past. It's impossible to feel any lonelier than that.

Watching her former opponent shrivel into a shell of her former self, Cirno doesn't need to worry about exposing her back to Komachi. But before she does that, she looks to the village. There she sees the path and Kumin staring right at the both of them. With Komachi defeated and will broken, she's no longer deemed a danger. If left unattended she'll bleed to death in about 10 more minutes or so. She's in no position to administer aid to herself.

"Kumin," Cirno calls, "can you help her?"

The sandy-blonde Lunarian nods and then rushes over. She'd been watching the entire battle. Safely on the other side of Keine's barrier she wasn't in the slightest bit danger. Any attacks that may have happened her way dissolved into another place. Where those coins might have gone is anyone's guess, but they're no longer here.

Though she wasn't a nurse, she knew enough about first aid to be of help. Kumin ordered the pink-haired shinigami to lay on her back. Sitting herself, Kumin placed her own knee under the injured and took the bandana she'd been using as a mask back when she was washing clothes. Applying to the top of the foot, she tires to stop the bleeding.

Kumin certainly looks like she knows what she's doing, so Cirno doesn't need to worry any longer. Before she leaves Komachi, perhaps to never see her again, there's one last thing she wants to say,

"My second soul, I absolutely need it. What I have to do now is something that's never been done before, or at least succeeded. If I can prove it can be done, others will believe in it as well; that we don't have to submit under the thumbs of others. The people who are scared, who believe they are weak, will move," looking to Kumin, a Lunarian who escaped the moon and helped free the rabbits, "and they will accomplish great things. But they need someone to stand before them, to light the way, to be their hope. That's what I wish to be. But to do this, I'll have to do it alone. A leader is the person in the lead, but they are by definition alone. I need _her_ soul in me so I won't be crushed by that feeling."

Placing her hand on her chest, "It may not be real, only my imagination, but I can feel her presence within me. I need her to be my symbol of faith, because with faith you're never alone." Looking to Komachi, "As the guide of lost souls, you can understand this as well, can you not? Those you ferry carry their faith with them and accept their ultimate judgment. You may think it's only a human emotion, but it's a powerful one, rivaled only to love and hope. With faith by my side, I can face anything."

Bending down and facing Komachi, "So tell your boss that I will keep Sister's soul. I'll keep it safe until it's time for my soul to be claimed. I might sound obstinate, but you must trust that this soul will not cause a great calamity. Some of it's sins shall be cleansed through me, and after that your boss can handle the rest. Will you tell this to your boss?"

Still somewhat reeling from the impression she had with Cirno's hand on her throat, Komachi still can't look directly at her, but she was listening very well. She nods.

"I was told not to come back without it, so I don't know what she'll say or do when I tell her this, but I promise I will tell her."

Feeling this great weight lifting off her shoulders, she exhales all of her tension with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you. I couldn't ask of you any more."

Finally turning towards the path leading outside the village, "Now, I need to have a few words with my finance. Both of you take care."


	33. Solid Front

_WARNING: The following contains scenes of graphic violence (Flandre is involved), reader discretion is advised._

* * *

The Guardian of Gensokyo

The stars smash into the talisman created barrier. In a shower they rain, and the 64 times reinforced shield flickers from the onslaught. As they collide, they burst with an oxygen fueled explosion, creating concussive blasts that could easily knock a group of people unconscious, and the red and white dressed miko withstands them all.

After the barrage ceases Reimu leaps into the air. The soldier kept her eyes on the woman, but at the same time as her jump she threw several talismans at him. Paying them little attention, he takes flight just as they were about to collide. Dodging them completely, this is now aerial combat.

Back on the ground lasers pound on the similarly dressed little girl, but along with the red and white she has chains dangling from her wrists and a gourd at her side. She blocks the line of sight spell with her bare hand, the light spraying into random directions as it spills in between her fingers. However, she doesn't appear dismayed. While continuing to hold it back, with her free hand she takes handle of her gourd. Sampling the sake within, she exhales a quiet burp and begins twirling it like a sling. Throwing it to her side, it seems to be harmlessly soaring into nothingness, but then suddenly yanking on the chain, it abruptly changes direction and curves directly at the spell caster. It smacks him right across the face. Being hit, his spell is immediately interrupted. No longer pinned, the miko-dressed oni leaps into the air.

"Smash!" she yells for some reason

Likewise, once she falls upon the Lunarian Soldier in black armor it's as if a meteor just crashed upon his head. With the weight of a boulder of several tons, anyone could imagine his fate under the power of Suika.

In air the soldier's star magic doesn't fare as well. Reimu soars and dodges with relative ease, throwing more talismans without breaking much of a sweat. On the other side the Lunarian doesn't dodge as well, taking a few hits in which his black armor absorbs the impact. If this was by the Spell Card system of combat rules, he would have lost. Unfortunately it is not, and he's out for blood. Reimu responds in kind.

Now circling around her are four orbs. Decorated in black and white, they are the personification of Ying and Yang. Reimu commands them as tools. Instead of throwing talismans herself, they generate them for her. And not just a few dozen, but hundreds by the second. By this sudden wave the soldier becomes panicked. He tries to flee, but unlike all the others before, they trace and follow him. Unable to adjust, he tries to raise a magical barrier guard. The projectiles and shield collide, but it doesn't block them as well as it might bullets or arrows. As they hit the talismans burst into little sparks of light, but the barrier is taking noticeable damage. Cracking, it eventually shatters after only a few seconds. After which the soldier takes the full brunt of Reimu's power. Quickly is his armor broken away, and then he along with it. If he has no respect for the rules by which she fights, she will have no respect for him. Thus is the role of the Hakurei Miko.

After catching her breath, Reimu lowers herself to the ground and offers his remains a prayer. As she's doing this, Suika joins at her side.

"Looks like he was the last one."

Reimu's quiet for a few seconds longer. After she's finished she surveys her shrine. Three others lay battered and beaten nearby, and a special one has a crater all to himself. All look like hell, but they appear alive.

"This last guy was too stubborn for his own good."

Suika nods, not particularly caring for the gruesome end of the soldier before her. Taking into memory for a few moments longer, she turns and faces away from the Hakurei Shrine. Situated on a mountain, once at the large red _torii_ you could peer down on most of Gensokyo. At night you can't normally see much, but many battles are taking place like this one. They litter the land with firework-like explosions. Many, many people are fighting like they just have.

"They only sent five of them after us," Suika mentions, "and five was all it took to give us that much trouble."

It's rather apparent why she says this. The red and white "uniform" of the miko represents order and judgment in Gensokyo (though less often than not, justice), but upon the oni it's shredded and tattered, despite only being a deputy miko. Neither is Reimu's much better. Reimu Hakurei has faced countless demons and youkai, sometimes legions at a time, and has often done so without blemishing her "uniform" one single bit. However, these five Lunarian Soldiers roughed her up pretty well despite ultimately being defeated.

"There was a lot more than five falling onto Gensokyo," Suika finishes her thought.

Reimu joins her friend's side. Looking down on the land under her protection, she sees the same scene of scattered warfare. It's been maybe a half hour since together they watched the stars fall on Gensokyo. It was hard to keep track of such numbers, but she must have seen over a thousand. Five attacked them.

"I think it was nothing more than to get our attention. If they wanted to destroy us they could have sent a lot more. Their forces are spread out very wide," Reimu motions with her hands, indicating the areas the shrine overlooks as if it were a two-dimensional map, "but their concentrations are thick. They could have spared enough soldiers to take us out. I think this was Tsukuyomi's idea of an invitation."

"Maybe," Suika ponders, "but is there even a point to that? Wouldn't we have just come anyway? I mean, an incident as big as this and how could you not get riled up? Maybe they're just underestimating you?"

"Or they don't want to lose that many forces trying to take me down. Tsukuyomi knows very well of my ability. When I went to the moon with Remilia I was kept in a prison where they kept asking me all kinds of questions. They were more interested in me than our trespassing. They must have all kinds of data on me. With the Watatsuki Sisters on our side, _he_ might be the only one able to stop me."

Suika counters, "Perhaps the other way around?"

Remembering meeting Cirno at the funeral, she's hit with a bit of irritation, "I'm not going to hand this job over to anyone else."

Suika doesn't know what that means.

"Whatever the case," Reimu continues, "I don't really have any other choice. I would ask you to watch over the shrine," looking back, the shrine is heavily damaged but at least it's not complete rubble, "but I don't think that matters much anymore. Beside, I don't think I could keep you away from a fight this big."

Placing her hands on her hips, the little oni Suika grins widely, "Of course not! Let's go partner!"

Though Suika's been living at the shrine for quite a while now, would that term be appropriate?

"Partner, eh?"

If there was one other person who'd be considered her partner, it would be...

The Other Side of the Coin

"Master Spark!"

As the magician shouts this, the soldier fires a laser of his own. The two collide, creating a reaction that one might not expect. Normally overriding lasers would just pass through the other, adding to their power where they overlap. However, as they're powered by magic it's the magic that collides and struggles against one another. So too is their magic struggling.

Marisa fires such lasers through her magical artifact, the Hakkero. The soldier does not, channeling the magic in his very body and then expelling it through his hands. If Marisa tried this her arms would be blown to bits.

Their powers are about equal, neither overtaking the other. Such a stalemate is counterproductive considering Marisa's greatly outnumbered. Canceling her spell, the residual magic slows the enemy's laser enough for her to fly away. On her broom her speed is tremendous, so she easily escapes it's reach. Seeing that his opponent has fled, the black armored soldier is quick to pursue.

While in a chase, he continues to fire that powerful magic one after the other. Each an equivalent to her own Master Spark, Marisa can't believe how wastefully he's casting. Because she uses a magical device, continued and rapid use is impossible. After being used, the Hakkero takes a few minutes to recharge. Overuse would cause it to shatter. Yet this Lunarian spends it wildly as if it were nothing more than pocket change. While the difference in strength is rather apparent, he'll easily tire himself before Marisa lets herself get hit.

The rattle of gunfire is heard from below. It must be those red armored soldiers that she shook off earlier. The color of their armor must dictate a ranking structure. Reds seem to be foot soldiers who rely on tools more than magic, and the blacks are rankers who have substantial magical talent. So far Marisa's only ran into the two different types, but surely there must be more. Marisa doesn't want to know what other nasty surprises they have to offer.

A single soldier's rifles fires an equivalent of an entire squad. Bullets blankets her surroundings as Marisa barely has any room to maneuver, but barely is enough. Her broom is already plenty maneuverable, but it's selling-point is it's thrust-type propulsion. Like a rocket she blasts forwards and out of her adversary's sight. Still are those lasers are being fired from behind, but she knows better to let herself get distracted by the ants nipping at her feet. Blacky is the real threat, and if she can't deal with him the others don't matter.

An upfront confrontation would end badly for her, so it's more than time for her to dig into her bag of tricks. Flying above the canopy of the Forest of Magic leaves her a sitting duck for the reds hiding in the trees. So too does it give blacky a clear line of sight. It's time to change that.

Suddenly Marisa takes a dive, heading straight into the forest. Likewise the soldier follows. With great effort he must shift and maneuver so that he can keep on the magician's trail. These woods are Marisa's home. Picking up speed, the magician does her best to break a track record of reckless flying through a heavily obstructive area, not to mention of the little light that remains of evening. So too does the blacky.

After a few seconds of such a ludicrous speed, Marisa realizes his lasers have ceased. Looking back, she can see that he's having trouble keeping up, let alone aiming. This is his weakness. Barely can he soar by all these obstacles, and he's even clipping trees here and there. He won't be able to keep this up. Bringing her eyes forward, she doesn't need to watch him as she knows how this will conclude.

Blacky tries his best, but he's following further and further behind. The objective given to him and his squad was to clear a certain section of the Forest of Magic. Because of all the magical wards within this forest, gathering information about this area was extremely difficult for the spies sent over a week ago. Their data is vastly incomplete. So blacky was sent with an expeditionary force rather than a executioner. Their's was a team suited for survival rather than destruction, but being given such an assignment in the midst of the moon's largest war irritated him greatly. He was _not_ going to allow this woman to escape.

But he had no choice. Try as he might, eventually he completely lost sight of her. This was pathetic! He'd never allow himself to be dishonored like this!

Casting his magic, he aims to level all the forward-most treeline. If he can't see her than she can't see him either. It'll definitely scare her out of hiding, but if he's lucky he might accidentally take her out at the same time. More than worth a shot, he fires.

Immediately is everything before him blown away. Trees are reduced to splinters and all surrounding foliage is burnt to a crisp. Though it was weaker, he spread his beam as wide as he could to cover the most possible area. While it might not be enough to completely annihilate the magician if she were directly hit, it should wound her enough so he could finish the job. It's time to put this chase to an end.

But when the smoke clears nothing can be seen. While it's possible that she could have been completely vaporized, the Lunarian wasn't too confident. Something's up.

"Up here," he hears whimsically right next to his ear.

Looking up, he sees the face of the woman he's been pursuing. From her broom, Marisa hangs upside down clutching onto her transport solely by her legs. Spectators might have quite the view as her long skirt is practically dangling over her head. But that's not the most troubling thing. In the magician's hands is that Hakkero, and it's pointed straight down, right at the top of blacky's head.

"Master Spark!"

A laser is light, traveling just as fast. With such a weapon it would make sense to utilize it from a long distance away. When you think about it, it isn't suitable for close combat at all. Yet this woman fires it at the closest possible range. Such haphazard strategy could never be predicted by the perfectionist Lunarians.

The solider is immediately lost in the light. If being hit by her strongest spell wasn't bad enough, his body is hurled directly into the ground, where it continues to assault him with it's complete and undeterred power. Trapped with nowhere to go, he could only be drilled until the magic ceased. Marisa well knows how powerful he is, so she doesn't relent until her tool is completely drained of power. It takes a while, but eventually the laser fizzles into nothingness.

Carefully watching the smoke clear, she finds blacky looking like some joke comic character. Skin the color of ash, he's just about as dark as his armor, smoke and steam rising from his exposed body. Marisa can't remember if he had hair, but he sure doesn't now. She won't bother checking to see if he's alive or not, but at least it's clear he's no longer a threat to her. Moving on, there's plenty of others still in this forest that are after her. After taking out the head-honcho the rest shouldn't prove too difficult. This is still her home, and she has to clean up this mess.

Some of her regular star magic is enough defeat the remaining squad. Stalking through the forest like a predator, she manages to quickly clean them up. But this was only a detachment. These few soldiers weren't all the stars she saw falling around her home. While she's taken out slightly less than a dozen reds, perhaps maybe up to a hundred more are still wandering around, and who knows how many blackys there may be. So as much as she doesn't know, perhaps it's best to venture no further alone. While secluded in this dangerous forest, neither is she alone. Her friend and neighbor Alice Margatroid must be dealing with these Lunarians same as her. While she fully knows her friend's strength, she doesn't feel comfortable now that she knows the scale of this assault. Quickly does Marisa zoom to Alice.

Before traveling too far, Marisa becomes aware of her misplaced concern. Alice is a puppeteer, capable of commanding a whole army all by herself. Engagements with a vast number of enemies pose no disadvantage to her. Within her arsenal are many different types of dolls. There's the base type that carry weapons and are disposable as grenades, but she also has her favorites that she names. A named doll holds significant power. Nearly all are taken after large or mythical cities; her favorites beings the well-rounded Shanghai and her strongest Hourai. However, being her friend, Marisa's heard Alice speak of another, a prototype which has only been used in combat once. Goliath Doll.

As the name would suggest, it's huge. Standing just above the treeline, Marisa can see the top of a familiar-ish head. Most of Alice's doll designs follow a similar style, and so too is reflected in this larger than life doll. From ahead the broom-riding magician can hear yelling and screaming, but all of the voices are masculine. It's best to prepare herself for a rather gruesome scene.

Once she's close enough to Alice's house, the smell confirms her suspicion. Assaulting her nostrils, Marisa plugs her nose and greatly lowers her speed. If she comes in racing like a bat out of hell she might accidentally be mistaken for an enemy. Bloodlust is thick in the air, so she can completely envision that happening. Finally she makes it to her friend.

Standing like the last surviving soldier of some terrible battle, the short-haired blonde breaths heavily with deeply rising and lowering shoulders. Splattered all over her blue dress is the blood of her many foes. Likewise, their bodies litter the yard surrounding her home. But they are not just bodies, they are pieces. Right behind Alice stands the Goliath Doll. Just as huge as Marisa had imagined, it stands well taller than her house. Dressed in the generic gown of the nameless dolls, in it's two hands it holds twin blades larger than trees, no longer the color of steel as they're stained with the blood and body parts of all it's victims. The doll itself seems still under it's master's control, but steam rises from it's body with incrementally increasing quantity. It's about to break down. Like a overheated machine, a burst of smoke poofs from the top on it's head and it's shoulders slump. As if agitated, Alice throws her hands outward, commanding the doll no more as if disgusted with it. Goliath Doll falls over from the motion, tipping over like a great tree being cut down. It crashes with an impact anyone might expect.

With the main offensive unit out of commission, the two dolls Shanghai and Hourai (which Marisa easily recognizes) quickly take up the defense. They face the only other living thing still left on the battlefield, Marisa. Though no emotions have been carved on their faces, they look especially menacing. Marisa knows full well to be careful.

"Yo, Alice," it's hard to, but in this field of hatred and murder Marisa sounds cheerful, "I see you had uninvited guests too. You could have at least made them some tea, ze."

Slowly do Alice's eyes shift to her new intruder. Unlike what the human's always known, the doll maker's eyes shine red from demonic power. Born a human, Alice Margatroid sold her soul for her magic. Though she may act the human she once was, Alice is no less a youkai than those who devour humans. In fact Marisa doesn't know (and sure as hell doesn't want to ask) if her diet has changed since the transmutation.

Alice looks at Marisa strangely. It's like the youkai almost recognizes her, as if this human is someone she knows from the long away past. Seconds tick away as the recognition initializes. Gradually her eyes return to blue and she's become "Alice" again. Suddenly she shivers as if she's just been walked in on as she was changing clothes.

"Marisa!" she's suddenly flustered, definitely a rare sight for the ever-composed Miss Margatroid. "Ah, um...how long were you standing there?"

"I just got here," Marisa sweats.

Acting embarrassed as she is, Alice must not have wanted her friend to see how vicious she had to be to these Lunarians. Evidence is everywhere that it was a brutal slaughter. Desperately struggling for life and being as dirty as can be is something nobody wants their friends to see. This is especially true if they're something more than friends.

"Well," Marisa speaks after more than a few moments of awkward silence, "I ran across these guys at my place too, and it wasn't much prettier than this." That's a complete lie, but Alice has always been bad at picking up on these things.

"Really?" Alice almost seems excited, but quickly calms herself. "Although I should say it isn't surprising. This is a full scale war, isn't it?"

Marisa nods. Now that her friend's head has finally cooled, she hops back on her broom and approaches (she doesn't want to walk through this mess). As she does she surveys the victims. There's something like 30 soldiers, vast majority are reds both there are a couple blackys. Marisa had to be impressed; she had trouble with only one.

"So this is the Goliath Doll? Pretty big, ze. How come I've never seen you use it before?"

Alice fixes her hair before speaking any further, "It has a huge defect. It can only be used for about a minute before it over-heats. My first prototype exploded, but it seems my improvements have at least left me something I could salvage."

"Was the fighting that bad that you had to use it?"

Nodding, "I didn't go with you to the moon, so I had no idea how strong they would be. They already destroyed my two Level Titania."

Looking to where she's pointing, Marisa sees another version she's never heard of before. On the ground are broken dolls about the size of humans. Who knows how powerful they must have been.

"You know what the funny thing was?" Alice asks. "I originally scrapped Goliath Doll because a stupid little Ice Fairy managed to defeat it. In light of recent developments, I realized that might not have been a bad thing. After the previous incident I decided to rethink my designs. I completed this one only three or four days ago, and now it saved my life. Maybe I should thank that little pest for what she's done."

Marisa nervously laughs. It's hard to find anything funny in the middle of a gory stage like this, but she has to do her best to humor Alice who's seemed to forget completely about it. Living in Gensokyo, one must become accustomed to such scenes, but even then this is much. She wants to vomit, can feel her face turning green, but she knows no matter what she cannot allow herself to do that. In front of a youkai a human cannot show any weakness. A friend before and after Alice committed the taboo, Marisa must continue to be one.

"I don't think we should stay here any longer."

Alice nods, "Agreed. I took these guys down with Goliath Doll, but I won't be able to use it anymore. I don't think I'll be able to survive if I'm attacked again on my own. I don't know if _any_ place is really safe, but together we have a better chance of surviving.

Agreeing, "We can either hide or group up with others."

"Who?"

Motioning for Alice to follow, Marisa flies low to the ground and at a slow speed so as to not attract attention, "I know a group that's been preparing for this day for a while now. You can guess, but I don't think it's really much of a surprise."

Likely Alice knew the answer before she even asked the question, "You mean-"

The Devil's Luck

Negotiations with Eirin and Eientei didn't go as well as Remilia would have hoped. Between the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the home of Kaguya Houraisan, the one Tsukuyomi would choose to target would no doubt be the latter. In allocating the resources and rabbits taken from the moon, it was obvious which side was favored. As a matter of fact the vampire's own resources were running dangerously low. Suddenly housing several thousand rabbits nearly exhausted their food stores in a matter of days. In a flash they were facing the same problems as the rest of Gensokyo, the great famine caused by the previous incident. Remilia sent countless envoys to the human village to purchase more food, but they wouldn't sell to her as much as she'd wanted. It had nothing to do money, but rationing. What little food had been harvested needed to be sold very cautiously so that the starvation doesn't further spread. The Scarlet Household had the funds to match any price they could set, but by doing so the grocers would earn the scorn of the rest of the village. Hitting this brick wall the wealthy vampire had no choice but to relinquish the greater majority of the rabbits. About 3/4ths of the LDC went to Eientei, and only about 50 civil rabbits stayed at the mansion. Maybe after this food crisis is over that number could be renegotiated, but the main point was to have them around now when they are needed the most. Tsukuyomi's Lunarian Army is invading, and the Scarlet Devil Mansion is perhaps the weakest it's ever been!

Still, what the hell is with this current situation? Remilia stands before the gate of her mansion. At one time a Red-Headed Martial-Arts-Crazy Chinese Youkai stood a dutiful guard, but now there's only the vampire herself. It's been nearly 45 minutes since the Star Fall ended, and there hasn't been the slightest motion of activity. All the rabbits who'd been armed and dug barricades are now starting to get bored. At first they were tremendously nervous, but with such a passage of time they'd become lax. All the tension has been completely lost. It's like this little war has absolutely nothing to do with them!

Snapping her head back, Remilia gives the rabbits an angry glare. Immediately they cease all recreational activity and again prepare themselves. However, easily could it be seen that they were currently more scared of their new mistress than of their old lord.

Knowing such aggravation was counterproductive, she throws her arms up and yells, "Where the hell are they?"

"Mistress," is the calm, although stern, voice of her head maid, "maybe our previous victory has deemed us too great a risk."

While Sakuya may have a point, Remilia doesn't want to believe it. After sending such a large force to Gensokyo, why not throw a few battalions her way? At least something to stave off this boredom. Why are they being excluded?

"Arrg!" Remilia yells again in frustration, "if they do decide to attack make sure to come tell me! I'm going back to the parlor!"

In a huff, the little vampire stomps her feet and exits.

Sighing amusingly, Sakuya clears her head and again turns to the entrance. With the repairs to the mansion, the barrier surrounding it was also fully restored. Entering is _absolutely impossible_ from anywhere other than the front gate. If and when they decide to attack, it has to be from here. Barricaded deep, even the strength of the Lunarians that Sakuya remembers won't be able to easily breach their defenses. While Sakuya might have regained slight use of her hands, she's nowhere near her old capability. At the very least she can freeze time and instantly retrieve her mistress. When and if they decided to come, they _will_ have a fight on their hands.

Unfortunately for Remilia, Lord Tsukuyomi had not forgotten about the vampire who thwarted his plans. At the same time, however, he respected her efforts and ingenuity. Still he believes that the girl has a connection with the informant, so attacking her was perhaps the most dangerous move he could make. Committing a large force to attack was far too risky. So instead he sent a small elite force. Their task isn't the capture the whole mansion, but the assassinate of it's mistress. It was a judgment that is both respectful for her prowess, but also cruel in it's revenge for her damaging his honor as a Lunarian. This time Remilia Scarlet will be the only casualty.

However, there posed a problem. Indeed Sakuya was right in that only the front gate was an entrance, and any junior strategist could predict that it would be heavily fortified. So how would an assassination be possible if there was only one way through?

But there was not only one way through. The Scarlet Devil Mansion was taken from the human world and moved to Gensokyo. Underneath the mansion lies a labyrinth that too was brought to this land. Seeing as the location has changed this maze of underground passageways no longer serve a purpose, so they've been mostly forgotten. However, one of these stray paths leads into Misty Lake, and from Misty Lake you can sneak in and completely bypass the immensely tight barrier protecting the mansion. This vital piece of information was gathered by the spies who were sent to Gensokyo.

In a pitch black cellar of a hallway, a single path declines. As it lowers, cold water from the lake has flooded the passageway. Ever since this mansion was moved here several years ago, never has that watered stirred. Now, in the perfect darkness, bubbles rise from underneath and burst upon the surface. It starts as a few, but then it practically boils like a pot on the oven. Moments later a shape emerges.

Slowly he rises, breathing apparatus covering his mouth and light amplification goggles over his eyes. He's in the shape of a man, but not a single of his features is revealed underneath all his equipment. In his arms is one of the Lunar-tech rifles, a firearm absolutely deadly in narrow hallways such as these. It's been sealed in a loose plastic bag to protect it from the water. Though he wasn't expecting opposition, he wouldn't take anything for granted. Dutifully he stands at the ready and able to fire at the slightest stir in this graveyard-quiet corridor.

More bubbles rise in the flooded entrance behind him and another soldier emerges. Taking a spot next to his comrade, he doesn't raise his gun but begins to undress. Removing all his underwater gear, revealed is a Lunarian Soldier in black armor. After he's finished he takes up arms and joins his partner. In turn the original soldier lowers his gun and too undresses, meanwhile another figure emerges from behind them. This continues until there are five total, all prepared to kill one and only one individual person.

Color is indicative of a soldier's rank. From lowest to highest there is brown, red, blue, and black. Taking place in the actual invasion are only red and black, where brown were excluded and blue are the engineers and technicians who aren't primarily used for combat. However, let it be known that there is another color reserved for only the Royal Guard. Being a member of the Royal Guard is considered the highest honor of a Lunarian Soldier. As named, these are the men who personally guard Tsukuyomi no Mikoto and Akihito no Saya. As they are tremendously powerful themselves, it would be an insult if their guards were not the strongest warriors the moon has to offer. Only four share this rank, though the Watatsuki Sisters and Lady Saya are considered their equivalent. They are armored in white.

At the end of this infiltration squad of five, there is one such colored soldier.

Assassination missions are normally handled by as few personnel as possible. Especially if stealth is of the essence. Large groups attract attention. Multiple killers are hired only if the risk of detection is already high. In such cases squads are sent. This is done when it's further important that the target dies rather than how the target dies. Such circumstances leave great possibility for there to be multiple casualties. Lord Tsukuyomi ordered only for Remilia death, but he's not so arrogant as to think his team is capable of killing only her. This was a punishment to her and only her, but if others happened to get caught in the crossfire than so be it. This is why he assigned a member of his own royal guard to oversee the operation.

Stalking through the labyrinth, quieter than a mouse, the squad inches closer to their target. Using their wrist-mounted terminals as their guide, they follow the path, take appropriate turns, and gradually make their way to the upper basement level. This intricate maze has been completely mapped in their terminals, so all they need to do is follow the previously established path and they'll be able to move to the next floor. At a corner they stop, quickly check the map, then fan out and take the correct turn. As they do, two split and immediately breach the intersection. One covers the front and the other the rear. Only a step behind do the rest of them follow. Like this they continue all the way through the underground catacombs, covering and protecting themselves in every possible direction. Without their maps they'd be hopelessly lost.

After a few minutes they finally reach what should be the pathway to the floor above. However, something's odd. Before them is a large iron gate that one would imagine leads to a vault. This is supposed to be a stairway, but it's a giant gate instead. Normally a gate wouldn't appear too surprising, but it's positioning is reversed. Locking off an abandoned cellar from the rest of the mansion was one thing, but the lock is on their side. It's as if the labyrinth is locking out whatever is in the mansion. Doesn't the other way around make more sense? Still, strange that it may be, their maps tell them this is the correct path. There are signs of life in this place, so this must be their destination.

Four Lunarian operatives were lost retrieving this information. However, unknown to anyone else, one of whom was compromised. Captured by a hapless-seeming human maid, there was a sliver of false information, a trap, that was fed to the data he captured. Given the choice to switch sides and prevent this report or to suffer a horrible fate, the spy would not surrender his allegiance. What he could have prevented is this:

Opening the large iron gate, what they find inside is no stairway to the upper floor. Instead they are greeted with what appears to be a private bedroom. Brightly lit is a room adorned with vivid colors and calmness-inducing décor. Stuffed animals and other toys litter the floor. This is the room of a child. Likewise, the childish girl sits in the center of the floor, currently holding a teddy bear in each hand. Her eyes are wide at the intrusion of her sudden guests.

The Lunarians freeze. Their information has not lead them through the mansion, so what do they do now? By all means this room leads to a dead end, so the correct way to the upper floor must lay elsewhere. However, they've traveled through many corridors to make it this far, so they fully know the scope of the maze they are currently in. If they have to find the proper exit without the use of a map they could be stuck down here for days. They don't know what to do now.

"Hello?" the girl innocently asks.

It's a young blonde girl of maybe 9 or 10. At the sign of playmates her bright crimson eyes shine in enthusiasm. She's dressed in a bright red dress and attached to her back is some kind of boney wing accessory with multicolored crystals dangling from them. In her smile are a vampire's signature fangs, but nowhere in their information was there news of a second one within the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Who, or what, is she?

"Oh! Did you come here to play with me?" she stands in a hurry.

"Don't move!" orders the forward-most soldier, making strict motions as he points the barrel of his gun at the girl.

Not does she tremble at being threatened, only does she seem more excited, "Oh! Is that a toy? That looks fun! I want to play!"

She starts to approach.

"Get back!" the same soldier orders.

While this is happening one of the blackys in the rear whispers to the white, "What should we do?"

This situation feels like they've been played for fools. Any other data held within their terminals isn't trustworthy. Now their options are to either backtrack their path and leave, or try to continue with their mission and brave this intricate maze. The real question is if their current situation is too dangerous to continue.

"I said STOP!" interrupts his thinking.

The black armored soldier pulls the trigger and fires. In an instant a barrage of bullets are fired. The girl's body violently jerks back and she's thrown to the floor, rolling from the momentum of being shot. Such a cruel end to an innocent looking child.

"Cease fire!" the white soldier orders. For a moment he pauses and glances at the poor child on the floor, then he turns back to his subordinate, "What the hell did you do that for?"

An elite soldier he may be, gunning down a child still disturbs him somewhat. The aim of his rifle is slightly trembling.

"She wouldn't comply. And the way she was looking at me, it was creepy."

Such dangerous missions always have the possibility of turning into a bloodbath, but having to kill women and children is also always one of those risks. Innocent civilians die all the time; that's the way of war. Doesn't make it any easier when it does happen.

"We could have used her," white tries to rationalize. "She could have led us-"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The deep, almost hallow laughter is like that of a ghoul. From her death the little girl rises.

"HA HA HA HA HA! PLAying catCH arE WE?"

Standing, she faces them, a hole in the middle of her head. A light trickle of blood was spilled, but nowhere near as much should have been from such a fatal wound. Actually, something very odd is happening. No only has the bleeding stopped, but the wound is closing. Before it completely shuts, the bullet is "spit" out of her skull. It hits the carpet with a dull "tap."

"That waS FUN! BUt i mISSed oNE."

Extending her closed fist, she opens her palm. From it dozens of bullets fall.

Why didn't he realize it sooner! One pull of the trigger fires an entire column of projectiles. If a child was truly hit with that their body would have been blown to bits! Yet not only did this girl remain in one piece, but she managed to catch all these bullets in such a wide area in just an instant. What the hell is she?

The same previous soldier aims his gun again and-

-said gun vanishes, as well as the girl and his arms.

"Aaaarrrrrggggghhhh!" he screams, only realizing he's been dismembered when blood geysers from where his shoulders used to be.

"Hmmmmm?" they can hear the girl muse.

Rapidly they turn to find the little girl behind them. In her arms is the gun of the soldier who shot her, and his arms discarded on the floor like all the toys that litter the room. She's pulling the trigger, but nothing's happening. It's the DNA scanner recognizing the person currently holding it as someone who isn't it's owner. Never will their guns fire for her.

"Did I break it?" she sounds brokenhearted.

This unknown is far too dangerous to be allowed to exist!

"Kill her!" the white soldier orders.

In a heartbeat they take aim and fire, unleashing such a hailstorm that no being could possibly survive. Except the little girl is no longer there. Faster than their eyes could track or minds comprehend, she moved again. Only does the dismembered soldier's rifle dance around and break to pieces as it's assaulted with hundreds of bullets a second. Realizing their target is lost, the soldiers cease fire.

Except one. He continues to shoot without regards to his target at all.

"Cease," _fire_, he might have finished his order.

When the white soldier turns, he sees his subordinate continuing to aim his rifle, but there are no eyes to see a target. Not only that, but his entire head is gone. Blood is gushing from the severed arteries in his neck, and the gun continues to shoot until the magazine has been completely emptied. It takes several seconds after that before his body even falls.

"sO we ArE pLAYIng?" is her voice suddenly next to white's ear.

Afraid to look, he hears his own men scream as they look at her. Slowly he turns. The child is hovering in mid air, her grotesque wings flapping gently to keep her afloat. In her hands is his subordinate's head. She's holding it as if it were a rubber playground ball. Sinister beyond comparison is the crazed expression on her face.

"LeTs PLAY!"

One of the men screams, reaching for the device on his hip. From the flashlight-type device extends a blade of light. He swings, but again the girl vanishes. However, the head remains, and he ends up cleaving it in two. Realizing what he's done, the soldier freezes.

Normally this is the last thing that should ever be done in combat, but it honestly doesn't make a difference. The girl reappears slightly to his side. She charges at him as if it's the most amusing thing on earth.

"tAG!"

She slaps him on the side. In a normal game of tag this would indicate that he was "it." However, for reasons that defy all logic, his body completely explodes. From the impact of the girl's little hands, he is hurled into the wall. His solid body dissolves, resulting in a horrific splatter of all his bodily fluids. Liquified from the force of the slap, he stains nearly the entire wall.

"Where is she?" the last remaining blacky screams. Unlike the other soldier's device, this one is holding two similar but smaller devices. Twin beam swords. Holding them in a proper stance, miraculously he's managed to keep his cool. From wherever this creature may strike, his discipline makes him ready.

But she's already struck. There's a hole in his chest.

"Hey," white tries to say, but as soon as he does, blacky's eyes glaze over. Suddenly his body goes limp and he falls forward. Because of how one of his swords were held, when he hits the ground he manages to impale himself. From the wound his skin catches on fire.

White closes his eyes and looks away, disgusted. In seconds his team of highly-trained elite soldiers were obliterated by this child. Such raw destruction shouldn't be capable by anyone. It's quite clear why such a creature is locked in a labyrinth underneath a mansion. She's an adoration, a being which shouldn't exist, a true monster. The murder of Remilia Scarlet is of little importance in comparison to what he's discovered. This little girl can no longer be allowed to exist. As a Lunarian who serves Lord Tsukuyomi's ideals, he cannot allow this ultimate desecration to continue to live.

Calmly he turns to the girl's bed, where she crouches with a still-beating heart in her hands. Ripping it from his chest so quickly, there isn't even blood on her hands. Crouched like a gargoyle watching down upon her city, she gazes at him like a true monster from the dark.

"arE YOu sTROnG?"

Dropping his own gun, he also removes his sword at his hip. Relinquishing all his weapons, the soldier is bare except for his white armor and his own two hands.

"I am the rank of Royal Guard in the service of Tsukuyomi no Mikoto for the past 172 years. I am amongst the four strongest in all the Lunar City behind Tsukuyomi no Mikoto himself. My name is Murakami no Hitoshi. Name thyself foul abomination."

Her chuckling sounds as the deepest rumblings of hell.

"fLANdrE SCarlET."

It takes Flandre only 6 seconds before she rips off one of his arms, 10 seconds to puncture a lung, 14 before blowing out on of his knees, 17 to gouge out his eyes, 19 to shatter his vertebrae, 20 to rip off his jaw, 22 to split open his chest, by 28 she's throwing him by his intestines, at 32 she cuts him in half just above his pelvis, and 34 she snaps his neck. Despite already being dead, at 37 she crushes his skull. Disappointed that it's over, at 45 she "breaks" the rest of him, completely destroying what's left of his corpse. Likewise she does this with the rest of the bodies. With them discarded, she goes back to playing with her teddy bears.

Upstairs Remilia continues to wait, becoming sleepy a slightly dozing off. Having such adrenaline pumping through her before and continuing with no outlet, she's become extremely disappointed that nobody's coming. This takes it's toll on her psyche, and she's hit with a sudden fatigue and falls asleep. It won't be for hours later that Sakuya discovers what's transpired underneath the mansion. She'll never understand from where they appeared, or how those soldiers could have such bad luck to run into Flandre of all people. Never will she realize that this was Ulrika's/Hati's final gift to them.

* * *

_Pretty graphic chapter. The worst of it is Flandre's scene (big surprise there), but you can expect more of that in the remainder of the story. That warning of explicit content at the beginning of this chapter is pretty much on-going from now on, so I won't bother posting it again._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	34. State of Gensokyo

A Gate Guardian's Duty

How much should Ulrika, or as everyone now knows, Hati, have been trusted? Since hearing the truth and leaving the mansion, Hong Meiling has been wondering that fact a lot over the past few days. At first she wasn't exactly sure why. After giving Remilia her resignation, Meiling's thought of nothing but her previous employer. Likewise, she kept thinking about Ulrika/Hati, like she missed something, an important piece of a puzzle she didn't know was there. But what was it?

It came to her the morning Cirno asked if she wanted to join her working at the farm. She had to decline. Meiling knew she shouldn't be worrying about it anymore, but a major red flag had been raised when she was still working there and she completely missed it. Knowing very well that if she doesn't rectify this it will haunt her all her coming days. If her error would be the cause of her previous master's death, she'd never forgive herself!

Looking back, it's clear how it slipped her mind. At the time everything was so crazy, and they were on the moon to boot! While her, Cirno, Reisen, and Toyohime were traveling to the Lunar City, Cirno mentioned something rather odd. She spoke of a outlet in the basement that lead into Misty Lake. Meiling knew of no such entrance, but then again she'd shy away from exploring the labyrinth other than meeting with Flandre. Was Cirno wandering around down there? They never had to send a search party to rescue her down there, so it's very unlike she found this by herself. So how did she know? After asking, she was dubious at the answer she received.

Ulrika told her.

At the time that news was only curious, and because of the events unfolding she promptly forgot. Even when unmasking the maid's identity as the wolf, she still didn't recall. It wasn't until Cirno returned and Meiling herself resigned her longstanding post did the anxiety make her remember. Now that she's placed all the pieces of information together, she worried what this unexpected weakness could spell for her former employer. She had to check this out for herself.

There were two ways to go about it, either go to the mansion and try to find the entrance from inside the dark cellar maze, or dive into Misty Lake and try to find the tail end from there. Because she didn't want to face Remilia, she obviously chose the latter.

After two days of diving she finally found what she sought. Wandering around inside a little bit, she was quick to realize that she'd be completely lost if she ventured too far from the entrance. Meiling only knew of the path to and from the mansion and Flandre's room. Anything else and she'd be completely lost. Coming to realize this fact she promptly turned around and head back for the lake. Unfortunately she misread her steps and the couldn't find the secret entrance she used. She was lost.

Silently she decided to stop making fun of Cirno for her lack of direction. At least for a little while.

Meiling didn't know how long she was wandering around down here for, but she knew it must have been for over a day. The Bamboo Forest of the Lost pales in comparison. The Scarlet Parents were serious when they had these tunnels dug. An entire army could be routed if they chased them down here. Though she never experienced them herself, the Church that sought their demise must have been scary indeed.

Eventually she finds the stairway leading into the mansion's ballroom. Great. Of the three landmarks this was the one she least wanted to find. Propping up an ear but keeping herself hidden, she can hear some of the fairies talking with the rabbits.

"-stars are falling from the sky."

"Those are Lunar Veils. It's the Lunarian Army."

"What do we do?"

"The others are organized. We've been preparing for this for over a week. The mansion should be safe."

"And if it's not, then nowhere is," Meiling knew the rabbit wouldn't add. So the attack's happening right now, and she's lost in some basement! What the hell has she been doing these past few days?

But now that she thinks about it, if it's happening now, and the news of this passage was leaked to the Lunarians, they'll be coming through here soon. Her original plan was to ambush them where the tunnels sink into the lake, but seeing as she couldn't find it again then where the labyrinth leads into the ballroom is the second guaranteed ambush point. If they come within the hour than Ulrika's/Hati's betrayal is proven. Here she'll wait.

As still as a statue, hiding in the dark, Meiling awaits the threat that may not come. Moving not a muscle, breathing ever so slightly, calming herself so her heart beats only twice a minute, this is every bit the training of a martial artist as lifting weights and running through fields. While these might be skills one would think are suited to a ninja, ninjutsu is nothing other than another martial art. While Meiling isn't specialized in stealth, her basic skills are tremendous.

At around 45 minutes of waiting, she hears distinct gunfire from deep within the labyrinth. Immediately she goes into alert. However, she's at a loss of what to do. Someone is definitely stalking about the maze underneath the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and even though the echo makes it impossible to discern it's location, these intruders are definitely not nearby. What could they possibly be shooting at down here?

There's only one other thing in the Labyrinth; the dark little secret of the Scarlet Family. Flandre. God help them if they've accidentally ran into her down here.

But what if it wasn't accidentally. There's little doubt that the intruders are Lunarians, but if they knew about the passageway from Misty Lake they must also know about the complete passageways underneath the mansion. If they ran into Flandre than it was by no accident. Is it possible they sent a team specifically to kill her? If they knew about her in advance, then could they not have properly prepared for her as well? Is it possible that Flandre's life may be in danger?

Worry overtakes her and Meiling rushes to her former master's little sister's side. While the greater labyrinth is unknown to her, the path to Flandre she could walk blindfolded. If not for all the twists and turns she could make it in a matter of seconds, but it'll take several minutes as she can't simply run through the walls.

As she approaches the sounds of fighting intensifies. However, it's become horrific as one side seems completely overwhelmed. Imagining the outcome that should have been obvious, Meiling's worry leaves but she doesn't slow her step. Something very odd is happening.

By the time she finally makes it to Flandre's room, the scene is exactly as it should be expected. Three soldiers in black armor seem to have been quickly dispatched (thought there might be a fourth staining a wall), and one in white thoroughly ripped to pieces. Flandre sits in the middle of a vast puddle of blood simply playing with her dolls. It takes a few moments before she even realizes she has another guest.

"Mei-mei!" she cheers, dropping the bear into the blood, staining slowly creeping up it's fur. "I heard you went away but you're here!"

Rushing to her friend she dives into the woman's chest. Giving such an adorable hug and nestling into her bosom, one would never expect that she'd just brutally murdered these intruders. Likewise Meiling pats her on the head and brushes her fingers through the child's hair. Her heart hurts because she knows she shouldn't be doing this.

"Listen Flan-jiĕ," Meiling gently places her on the ground, "I'm leaving the mansion."

Suddenly Flandre's joy turns to confusion, "What? Why? Is it something I did?"

"No!" she panics. "No. You've done nothing wrong. It's just that there are things I have to do, people I have to look out for, and I can't do that here. Do you understand?"

"No," Flandre mumbles, "I don't understand."

She didn't think there was a way she could properly explain it even to herself, so Meiling doubts anything she could say would make the vampire with the childish mindset accept this decision, "Don't worry," but at least she can make this promise, "I'll come back and check on you every once and a while."

Reluctant to make a motion, eventually Flandre nods, "Hmm."

This kind of talking isn't making the vampire feel any better, "I do this because I have to, because someone needs to keep an eye on that girl."

From being despondent to suddenly becoming interested, the mention of "that girl" made Flandre understand a little bit, "You mean Cirno-chan?"

Evenly Meiling looks her small friend in the eye, "Yeah. I can't let her be alone anymore. Right now I bet she's doing something incredibly dangerous and stupid, and if someone isn't watching out for her, her back will be wide open. She's so focused on everything that's ahead of her, she doesn't realize that her weaknesses are everything she's left behind. So I will have to follow her and protect her from everything she's overlooked. Can you understand?"

Flandre no longer appears on the verge of tears, so it's as if she's come to understand something, "I see. Cirno-chan is strong, but she's still missing something."

To this, Meiling is curious, "What do you mean? You fought a little while back, so did you notice something?"

Nodding, "She isn't even using a fraction of her real power."

That Fraction

Surveying the area before her, Cirno has to take a moment to pause. Sighing, she takes her head in her palm and she ponders. All she had to do was walk in a straight line, yet how in the world did she end up here? Before her is a scene all too familiar, but it is this way because she's been here many a times. Though it's a little beaten up (which isn't to odd all things considering), without a doubt is it the Hakurei Shrine, the very border of Gensokyo. The problem with it now is that this isn't anywhere near where she wanted to be. The shrine sits on a mountainside overlooking the greater Gensokyo area. From here she can easily see Misty Lake, the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and in the distance are the Human Village, Youkai Mountain, and the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. From the village to the bamboo forest, first she must go around Youkai Mountain. The very same mountain that's way over there, where Cirno currently isn't. How did she get so turned around?

It must have been that fight with that shinigami. Pesky shinigami!

Glancing around, traces of battle are clear. Reimu Hakurei must have been attacked. While battle was clear, the victims and the victors are not. Well, Cirno doubted the protector of Gensokyo would fall so easily, so it's probably the Lunar invaders who were sent packing. Whatever the case, there's no one here now.

Why couldn't someone just draw a map of Gensokyo? Sure the land might be constantly changing as things from the outside world keep finding their way here, but surely there must be enough landmarks around here for it to be somewhat accurate. How else are people supposed to find their ways around?

Giving up, Cirno sighs and begins to descend the mountain. She now has no idea where Tsukuyomi might be, but at the very least he still knows his target is Kaguya and Eientei. Extensively have they been preparing for this day, so they should be able to hold out for at least a few hours. Daylight has fled and most of the stars are shining. There's no glow from the moon, so the night is pretty dark. However, magic is flying as fighting is taking place. From the Hakurei Shrine Gensokyo almost looks to be celebrating the New Year. While it may be somewhat pretty, in all reality it should be frightening. People are fighting and dying right now. Lots of them. From the average monster, to the lesser and greater youkai, to the humans and gods, all are currently in a fighting purification from the Lunarians. As much as she may wish, Cirno can't put a stop to all this. All she can do is confront the man at the helm, Tsukuyomi, and if she can break his aspiration then maybe the rest of this will stop. That's her only hope.

While it would be easy to get lost in the dark, she has a landmark she can now follow. Youkai Mountain. Fighting there seems especially fierce, as nearly the whole mountainside seems to be burning. It's a candle, no, a lighthouse warning approaching ships of the shore. Unless they were defending their home, no person in the right mind would dare approach the mountain as it is now.

Well, Cirno is ever far from a "right" frame of mind.

At it's Hardest Hit

"Sanae!" Suwako screams, hurling iron rings that are larger than herself.

The three black-armored soldiers move to finish off the free-falling Moriya Shrine Maiden, but their path is impeded by those rolling near-indestructible bulldozers. Being blocked from their prey, they waste no time and split, seeking a new target. As she's fended them off the miniature goddess rushes to catch her descendant.

Before she can approach too close, a laser digs into the ground, then cuts a path that puts a stop to the amphibian's rescue. Moments after the laser passes right in front of Suwako, the ground suddenly explodes, hurling the petite girl backwards. Crashing into a nearby rock-face, the boulder bursts into a cloud of pebbles, the little girl proving to be the harder of the two.

Sanae crashes into the ground with a dull thud, but considering her altitude the result could be tragic. This is mostly ignored as the other battles in the immediate vicinity that occupy everyone's attention.

Using her shield, the canine youkai Momiji Inubashiri blocks an assault of fireball magic. Meanwhile the crow reporter Aya Shameimaru circles around and waves her multi-leaf fan. Suddenly the fire dances to her control. The flames whirl together and form a burning tornado. Waving the fan again, the column of blaze is hurled back to the castor. As the inferno has taken the charge, Momiji readies her tinbe-rochin and dashes forward. A portion of the flames dissipating (Aya's doing), there's a black-armored soldier suddenly before her. Of the two, it's the Lunarian who's startled and distracted. Momiji lunges, dropping her blade onto the soldier's neck. It isn't enough to completely decapitate him, but by the massive blood-splatter from pulling out her machete-like sword it's clear he isn't long for this world. Tackling him with her shoulder, Momiji pushes him out of the way so that she can face the reds behind him.

Though the kappas generally live down the river at the base of the mountain, they've been moving uphill at the start of the invasion. Like the Lunarians, they too make use of weapons and firearms. Unlike the Lunarians, however, their rifles only shoot a single bullet at a time. Only do their heavy machine guns, which have to be mounted like cannons on a ship, sling a whole slew of bullets, hundreds at a time. Such encampments are quickly dispatched by the invaders. While such devastating firepower can cut through the ones in red armor, the blackys cast spells and erect barriers which repel the bullets. Even the advanced Lunarians consider them extremely dangerous. Once one of those machine guns pop up, they might take out a few soldiers, but the Lunarians make sure to destroy them, and the operators, as quickly as possible.

A blacky does a low flyby, just above the treeline. Suddenly his wake ignites in a barrage of explosions. The area is devastated, as well as the kappas hiding within. Some are blown into pieces, while others are horribly burned. A peculiar kappa leaps in the path of the dive bomber. It's Nitori Kawashiro. In her hands is what seems like a whip, but it's a pool of water that's still connected to it's source creating a snake-like tail. Using it as a weapon, the water fires like a canon. Or more precisely a laser. The smallest possible stream fired with it's most powerful PSI. Water at such pressure is enough to cut diamond. The dive bomber doesn't even stand a chance. Sliced in two, he doesn't even realize what's happened until half of him falls one way, and the other falls another. After dispatching that foe, Nitori seeks another.

Suwako manages to push herself to her feet. After dealing with her own pain, she remembers her original purpose. Sanae! Looking around, she can't even find her kin. Becoming incredibly scared, she screams in a fit of rage. Suddenly from the earth massive creatures break free. Appearing as giant snakes, it's her personal curse gods the Mishaguji. Taking an impressive presence on the battlefield, they launch themselves and strike at any Lunarians they can find. Such large creatures make for large targets. While they can only strike one at a time, the Mishaguji create an excellent distraction. While the focus is on them the kappa and tengu can move more freely, intercepting any who would dare ignore them. Momiji cuts through the reds extremely rapidly, Nitori targets any blacks who tries to harm the snakes, and Aya supports them wherever she can.

The battlefield cleared before her, Suwako frantically searches for Sanae. Lying still and motionless, the normally friendly and warm shrine maiden appears nothing more than a discarded pile of trash. Suwako rapidly rushes to her miko's side.

The girl's arms and chest are burned, and there's terrible bleeding from the back of her head. Suwako bends over and places her ear next to the teenager's mouth. She's still breathing, somehow, but her condition is no less grave. In the midst of such chaos, what can Suwako do? Moving the injured is dangerous as it is, but without so much as a medic a tragedy is certain. What is she supposed to do?

Unable to think of anything, the fear rampaging her emotions, the little blonde frog goddess screams, "Help! Help me! Sanae is dying!"

Suddenly something catches her eye, a figure out of place on this terrible battlefield. It's a Lunarian, but his armor is the color of blue. In all this fighting, she has yet to see one such as he. What is that supposed to mean? Whatever the case, the fact that he's charging at the two of them can't be a good sign. Summoning another iron ring, she hurls it at the soldier.

Thrusting a palm forward, the circular mass suddenly stops, ringing louder than any church bell. Whatever he did, it caused the metal to vibrate in a peculiar way. Then it falls over, completely lost of all momentum. How in the world could he have stopped it without there having been an effect? What happened to all that force?

Startled, Suwako can't think to act fast enough before he's within striking distance.

"Cut that out!" he shouts.

Sliding to avoid the overhead fire, he comes to a stop right at the side of the goddess and her injured great (times?) granddaughter.

"I know this is hard to believe," he tries to explain, "but I'm here to help."

Ignoring the destruction around him, quickly does he work. Digging through the pouches around his belt and vest, he produces medical supplies to treat the wounded. Before doing anything, however, he plunges a syringe into Sanae's breast.

"What are you doing?" Suwako yells.

"Quiet!" the man orders. "I'm slowing her heartbeat and the bleeding. The burns aren't too terrible by themselves, but the crack at the back of her skull is serious. Treating such an injury here is ridiculous."

Unsure if he's being sincere, Suwako has no choice but to trust him, or kill him if his intentions aren't honest. She curses herself for being so powerless.

However, there's still something she can do. Whistling, she begins twirling her finger in the air. At her call, a Mishaguji retreats from the fight and joins her master's side. Coiling itself around the trio, it creates a barrier to protect them from the outside war. Hopefully this will prove a more suitable place for treatment than the middle of a warzone.

Unfortunately, underneath the snake it's pitch black.

In the darkness, the blue-armored Lunarian pulls something from his pocket. It makes a "snap" sound and suddenly illuminates. Despite the advanced Lunarian technology, sometimes simpler is better.

"A glowstick?" Suwako and the rest of the Moriya clan, are very recent Gensokyo residents immigrating from the outside world only a few short years ago. All three of them are very technologically adept.

"Yeah, what gave it away?" though he makes a snide comment, he doesn't take his eyes away from his patient. Observing her closely, "I think we lucked out a little. It seems only to be a Comminuted Skull Fracture, and I don't think she'll need any surgery." Taking a kind of patch from his pocket, he removes the wrapping and places it on the back of Sanae's head. Obviously Lunarian tech, it mysterious sinks underneath the girl's green hair. "That'll hold the bones in place and promote healing. It's hard so it can take a little bit of impact, but she must suffer no major head trauma or it'll get drastically worse. In any case she needs to be evacuated from the battlefield immediately."

Though she's relieved to hear that her descendant should survive, Suwako can't help but ask, "Why are you helping me?"

"That's a long story," he tells her. "The short explanation is that I'm not with the invading force. I'm here looking for a woman. A Lunarian. Sandy blond hair, white skin, you haven't seen her, have you?"

Suwako could only shake her head, she had no idea about this person he was seeking. Another Lunarian? Could this person have come to Gensokyo before the invasion?

"Oh well," he acknowledges, "I knew it wouldn't be that easy. In any case, getting off this mountain has been a bloody nightmare. Do you have any idea how this girl can be evacuated?"

Such a problem should be simple enough, "My Mishaguji can handle that simply enough, but I'm not sure where it's safe."

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion," the soldier tells her, "the Human Village, or the Garden of the Sun. Our forces are least concentrated in those three areas, though with this war I doubt the village will be open for business."

Suwako looks stunned, "How do you know this?"

He shrugs, "Long story, I told ya. Let's just say I'm a Lunarian Bad-Ass who thinks Tsukuyomi's gone too far. The woman I'm looking for is my wife, and she's somehow got caught in the middle of this war."

Suwako finds this all a little hard to believe, but he's helping her Sanae and that's all that matters. Looking the girl over, she sees a sleeping expression of obvious pain. At least she's alive. Thankful for that, the tight grip within her small chest loosens. Able to breathe evenly again, Suwako faces this Lunarian.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Well, those places that I've mentioned are safe and where I hope my wife will be. I want to find her as soon as possible, but all I know is that she's in Gensokyo. My biggest hunches are the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the Human Village. If you're going to use your big snake to bring this girl to safety, I was also hoping to hitch a ride. I can watch over her, but once we get to our destination I need to set out. Could we come to an arrangement?"

As much as the little goddess may want, she can't simply leave the fight and care for her darling miko. Sanae needs a home to return to, after all. Not to mention they'd been separated from Kanako in this mess. Suwako couldn't leave her behind. So the question remains, how much should she trust this man?

"You sound like you're betraying your Lord Tsukuyomi. You are aware of that, right?"

Sternly he nods.

"You know what they'll likely do to you."

"Yes, but somehow my wife's been made a target of. I don't care what bridges I have to burn, I will save her. If that means I'll never return to the moon, well I can't say I'll miss it that much." Then he laughs to himself and his expression brightens, "_You_ should consider it your lucky day. It's not every day you find a Lunarian who'd abandon his birthplace, and you're looking at one who'd even give it _the bird_ as he's running out the back door.

"I was planning on ditching the army as soon as I set foot on Gensokyo, but low and behold I land right on the tip of this mountain. It's not bad enough that every tengu, kappa, and youkai has been attacking me on my way down, but I also have to worry about the other Lunarians finding out that I've turned my back on them. If they see me running away they'll shoot at me out of principle. Putting it bluntly, I need help getting out of here. If your big snake is tough enough to get this girl out of here, then I'll bet on the chance as well. I swear on my life that I will protect her until she's safe. Do we have an agreement?"

This is a man who's abandoned everything he's ever known. Not only that, the conviction in his eyes is paramount. A hero of a man, he's the kind of person to be the main character in some cheesy action/adventure movie. Suwako wasn't sure if he was more courageous or foolish, but at the very least he's honest. He'll do what he says; of this Suwako is certain.

"Very well," Suwako finally agrees. "I'll send you both to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. But let me warn you, if anything happens to Sanae, I will hunt down both you and your wife. You understand?"

Taking no offense, he nods enthusiastically, "Yes!"

His Goal

Kumin continues to run with only brief glances behind her. The mob behind her has lessened greatly, and now that she's neared the village's outskirts most have ceased the chase as they've accomplished their goal. Just a little further and she'll be "outside" the village, and once so no longer under Keine's protection. After that she could be killed by some random youkai for all they cared.

It all started after Kumin dragged Komachi into the village. Putting it more precisely, it was around that time that the villagers started to realize what was going on. Those stars falling were the Lunarian army attacking Gensokyo. Given Kumin's place as a Lunarian, naturally they'd turn to her thinking she was a spy. Had Kumin knew this was coming she might have been able to preempt their fears, but she only realized it herself when she recognized those Lunar Veils (which is also why she became so aggressive in meeting with Cirno), but by then it was far too late to make amends.

When the sounds of the crowds behind her suddenly disappear, she knows Keine's magic is no longer protecting her. Turning around, only does she see an empty field. Without a doubt her pursuers are only a few meters ahead of her, but because of Keine they're practically in another dimension. No longer can she be of harm to them, so too should they abandon their protest.

So Kumin's been chased out of the village, now what's she supposed to do? If caught by a Lunarian, she could imagine the punishment she'd receive when they discovered she helped the rabbit, if they don't kill her outright for being on Earth. Then there's the possibility of being attacked by a youkai. Her only hope is running across someone friendly, but in such a drastic condition the likelihood of that happening is very slim.

Continuing to wander, she goes wherever her feet will lead her. Lunarians have night vision much stronger than humans, but nowhere near as powerful as creatures such as cats. Even on a night with no moon she'll be able to navigate, but that's of little help as she has nowhere to go. She'll have to find a place to hide until daylight, or until this whole invasion has ended.

She really misses her husband.

With not even ten minutes of wandering, she comes across a vast field of flowers. The scent is strong, overtaking her senses the moment the fear of being chased fades. Even in this dark night they shine with a type of magnificence, perhaps something akin to a pride as they stand even taller than her. At night they droop a little as if they're asleep. This vast field is unlike anything she's ever seen even in the brilliant genetic gardens on the moon.

"I've long expected visitors," a voice suddenly calls from her side.

Startled, Kumin quickly turns and tries to back away, but her foot catches on something and she trips. Landing on something kinda hard (maybe a rock or something), pain surges through her body and she momentarily forgets her situation. After the stinging subsides she gradually lifts herself while rubbing her bottom. It takes a few moments, but she remembers the person who startled her.

It's a woman sitting on the fence post nearby. Kumin has no idea how she could have missed this person, but that was likely a youkai trick. She's fairly tall, long legs, and of ample proportions. It's dark so she can't tell the colors she's wearing, but the woman is in a dark plaid skirt and vest in a white blouse. For some reason she's holding a parasol despite it being night. Her hair appears to be an unnatural color, eyes distinctly red, and there's a deceitful smile on her face.

"I was expecting someone," she repeats, "but a babe seemingly lost on her journey wasn't what I had in mind."

"Who are you?" Kumin demands.

For a moment the woman is silent, perhaps calculating something nefarious, "I am irritated and I am bored. An army drops down upon my homeland and it seems they've gone out of their way to avoid _me_. How upset do you think I would be if they don't even introduce themselves. What's more, a rude little rat intrudes upon my garden and makes demands of me, it's rightful owner. I usually kill vermin and harmful insects on sight, but a lost little Lunarian has caught my interest. What's more, you are a woman. I thought the Lunarians viewed their women only as useful as pet-trainers. So tell me, Lunarian Woman, what are you doing here?"

There's something especially sinister about this woman, Kumin can feel. A cruel playfulness, the way a cat may play with a mouse. Except a cornered mouse can end up biting a cat. If Kumin lashes out and treats this woman like a predator, she'll end up fulfilling that role. She's challenging the Lunarian to try something. This woman is the iron maiden. If Kumin would make the slightest move she'd end up stabbing herself, bringing about demise all on her own. This woman wants a game, and if Kumin values her life she cannot give it to her.

Kumin's right hand balls into a fist, but she's quick to cover it with her left so as not to show defiance. This kind of thing is tremendously hard for her, would be hard for any Lunarian. Swiftly she bows forward.

"I humbly apologize for intruding upon your land. My name is Bura Kumin. I have come here upon no intention of my own. I was being pursued, but it seems I have now lost them. I'm sorry if I have offended you."

Eyes wide with surprise, the woman speaks, "A Lunarian without pride? My, this is indeed a rare sight. I might be the very first to be bowed to by a Lunarian. As well I should be! Ha ha!"

With her laugh, that invisible tension is cast away like a bad dream. No longer is she some insurmountable mountain and instead simply a person in good humor. With the relief Kumin feels, she's nearly certain that was the only way to spare her life. Rising her head, this woman is now a person who's friendly and warm.

"I've always honored people who know their manners, so I'll welcome you into my Garden of the Sun. Though it is now night, I assure my garden is one of the most spectacular you'd ever see. Tell me, Kumin-chan, exactly what has brought you to my door?"

While it's hard to, Kumin knows she must do everything this woman asks of her. Keeping it brief, she summarizes the rescue of the rabbits to being chased out of the village.

Afterwords, "My, that _was_ an interesting tale. Trapped in a strange land, away from your loved one, in the middle of a war; it's like the tag line of a cheesy romance novel."

Kumin never knew her personal problems could be measured so cheaply.

"I'll tell you what," the woman says, "seeing as my plans of entertaining guests have been for naught, why don't we go out for a little stroll?"

For a moment, all thoughts cease.

"Pardon?"

"Your husband. If he had any sense he'd use this invasion as a chance to come find you. I'm saying that maybe it would be a better idea if we try to find him instead."

In the middle of this war? Is she crazy?

"This might be the night of a new moon, but it's still lovely with all the stars out. Why don't we go and ask around if any of those soldiers have seen him? Or we could ask Tsukuyomi himself?"

She's absolutely nuts! Kumin can't be a part of this!

Before she could muster up any kind of determination, the woman has her arm wrapped around the smaller Kumin's shoulder, "Let's go!" she cheers. "The scent of love is in the air!"

Forcibly dragged, the Lunarian has no strength to protest. Kumin's crying on the inside for getting mixed up with this psychopath.


	35. An Even Greater Darkness

The Four Royal Guards

Among the Lunarians, four are said to be the strongest behind Tsukuyomi. Two protect their Lord and founder, while the other half protect his wife. Akihito no Saya is the strongest woman on the moon, but her strength pails in comparison to that of the men. While "Royal Guard" is a grand title, it's practically nothing more besides the four strongest individuals within the Army. They're ranked in a pyramid hierarchy. The top two are the principle guards of the lord and his wife, while the bottom are considered their subordinates, juniors. Ranks One and Three are for Tsukuyomi, while Two and Four are assigned to Saya. All four have been dispatched to Gensokyo for this incursion. The man seconded only to Tsukuyomi is spearheading the assault on Eientei, while his junior has unknowingly been killed by Flandre Scarlet. These are the two men Cirno briefly met while on the moon, while the one who'd been assigned her escort was one of Saya's guards, the man at the bottom of the barrel ranked number four.

The second strongest was placed with the siege on Youkai Mountain. Youkai Mountain was considered the rear of the main Lunar Army detachment, and the considered escape path of Eientei. If Watatsuki no Toyohime could make it here, she could use her magic to practically escape to any place in the world she wanted. This would drag things out longer than Tsukuyomi could ever want. So he preempted any path of retreat possible, sending forces to each and every mountainside in Gensokyo, with the most massive force set to take Youkai Mountain.

Currently he fights with the Moriya public god Kanako Yasaka. Kanako's onbashira proves effective against Lunarian-style magic, but it's not that much of an advantage. The war and wind goddess can barely keep a pace ahead of the moon's third strongest, and it's clear how it will conclude if the battle continues this way. Honestly, between the two, the petite frog goddess is by leagues the stronger of the two, but Kanako is the paper to Suwako's rock. Kanako was separated from the original Moriya God and their miko in the middle of the initial attack. Perhaps her only hope is that they somehow find her again.

The final member of the Royal Guard was also to attack Youkai Mountain, but at the initial touchdown they ran into a bit of a snag. Mentioned nowhere in any of the collected data from the clandestine operatives were mentions of a certain specific cave. Running deep into the mountain, it was far too big a mystery to be left alone in such an vital theater of the war. It had to be investigated. The very same soldier who acted as Cirno's guide on the moon braved the depths.

Monster from the Abyss

Satori's head bangs into the ground as Sköll rapidly stood. Like always, she'd been sleeping on his soft and warm belly and he'd been letting her do it, but something startled him so greatly that he rose in a hurry. Irritated but not upset, the mind-reader rubs the back of her head and takes a stand. Surrounding herself with animals, Satori enjoys their company because animals have very simple thoughts and don't particularly lie. This is why she dislikes, and is disliked, by humans. However, between her pets and humans, Sköll more resembles the latter. His thoughts are closely guarded and requires deeply diving into his psyche to truly understand what he's thinking. However, as deep as she dives she feels no closer to the truth, and fears her pets' protests are accurate; that's she's down so deep she doesn't even realize that it's _him_ that's reading _her_. Still, Satori knows the secret he's hiding is worth the risk of losing herself. If she could uncover that truth who knows what benefits it might hold.

"What's the matter?" Satori's forced to ask as she can't read his current thoughts.

"I'm not sure," his voice carries a horrible treble that might drive a lesser person mad, but with time anyone could get used to it. "Something is off. I smell something-"

"Satori-sama!" someone comes rushing into the parlor. One of her master's pets, it's the pig-tailed kasha, Rin Kaenbyou, or Orin. "The underworld is being attacked!"

Something like this happened not more than a month ago, but judging by Sköll's reaction this is a very different kind of threat, one that should be taken with dead seriousness. Sköll moves only for feeding or when he's annoyed, so that he's this hyper must mean it's big.

"Where's Okuu?"

The nuclear hell raven Utsuho Reiuji, keeper of the Hell of Blazing Fires, the magma underneath Youkai Mountain.

"She's at work right now," Orin answers.

Satori puts a finger to her lips and ponders. It may take too much time to retrieve her, and with how alert he is time may not be a luxury.

"We leave without her," the master declares.

"What? But Satori-sama-"

"That's my decision!" she snaps at her pet.

Hurt, Orin has no choice but to obey those harsh words. Though his expression or attention hasn't budged, she feels as if Sköll is laughing at her under his facade. Lowering her head, she silently follows.

It's been some time since the Bridge Princess Parsee Mizuhashi cleaned up all the carcasses which were the result of the previous incident. With the area all tidy and nice again, she could go back to her previous responsibilities, which were simply guarding the bridge. At the time of the Star Fall she could hear a lot of commotion coming from outside the cave, but she had no idea what it was nor a desire to find out. If whatever trouble simply passed them by she'd be happy, but of course she knew she had no such luck.

At the first sound of gunfire, she knew it'd be bad. It was just one thing after another for her.

Like the dutiful guard, she simply stood there and waited. Whatever was making that racket must be exterminating all the youkai in their path. Whether or not that included her was yet to be seen. However, she couldn't help but feel a foreboding, like the rumbling of earth when you know a boulder is coming. It grew larger, louder, and on her brow she began to sweat. This is going to be dangerous, far more so than the invasion of youkai from last month. Her hands start to shake like she knows her doom awaits.

The moment she sees them peeking their nose around the corner, they open fire.

Satori and company are largely ignored as they quickly pace through the Ancient City. The sounds of fighting are distant but distinct. After the overworld youkai invasion they suffered not long ago, it's clear how the demons and oni of the city can be on-edge. Though rampaging and destruction are commonplace, it's usually because the former oni diva Yuugi Hoshiguma found someone to play with (and she even repairs all the damage she causes), not an unruly mob bent on mindless destruction. Having another incident occur so relatively soon, they immediate fear the worst.

Leading the pack is Sköll, whom Satori notices is very eager. Perhaps something even greater than the city's fear is happening. With the nightmarish wolf speeding so impatiently, this event is likely directly related to his giant mystery. The answers she can't divine from his thoughts may be realized here. Satori must pay extra careful attention.

Something like a massive explosion creates a blast of dirt and debris soaring into the air. It's not a fiery plume, but the easily recognizable efforts of an extremely powerful oni. No doubt Yuugi has just joined the fray. It's come from the direction of the bridge to the overworld.

Their trot becomes a gallop as Sköll is dictating the pace. It's only the three of them, Orin observes, so what are they expecting to accomplish? Despite being their master, Satori's actually fairly weak in comparison to her pets Orin and Okuu, and her sister Koishi near rivals the Scarlet Sister in raw destructive power. Sköll throws his weight around like a spoiled prince, but as of yet he hasn't displayed even a sliver of power. They have no idea what may await them. The faith, or maybe devotion, Satori gives to Sköll is unprecedented.

They come to find Parsee still and motionless in a pool of blood just before the bridge, and Yuugi, standing well over 200 centimeters tall, skin burned to black and her neck in the grasp of a man in white armor. Littering the ground nearby are what must be his colleagues, in both red and black armor. There's about 10 of them in total, but whereas the reds are obviously dead, those in black are gathering their wounded and treating injuries. Those two didn't go down without a fight.

Noticing even more approaching, the man throws the oni's large body to the side. On guard, he readies himself to act accordingly to however these new additions may respond. By all appearances it's clear he's the ringleader. Even though it's a measly party of three: a wolf, a catgirl, and what appears to be a child with some kind of tiny beholder circling her; he won't take them as anything less than a threat.

For a moment everyone just stands there, perhaps waiting for the other to make the first move. As no one gives any intention of budging, it's the gesture of one particular individual that breaks the silence.

Sköll sniffs the air, doing so intently to perhaps annoy the invaders. He does so almost flippantly, as if trying to provoke them into hasty action. Though they're tempted, these men do not take the bait.

"You have no scent, rock-dweller, but the soil underneath you feet and lightly clinging to your clothes betray you. I smell lunar rock. You are from the moon."

The Lunarian Royal Guard does not falter. As firm and ready as ever, he doesn't give an inch.

"A talking cur. This Gensokyo has a volume's worth of surprises."

"It seems my brother has solved the most impressive of conundrums. Instead of somehow getting to the moon, he has managed to bring the moon to him. A most impressive feat."

Hearing this, there's no way the Royal Guard could let that slide, "Of what do you speak you mongrel?"

Sköll's already dark expression sharpens. The rate of which his flame-like fur dances increases exponentially. It's clear that remark agitated him.

"Man of the Moon, I suggest you turn around now and return to your master. There is nothing for you here, and your master may not be there when you get back. I care nothing of your ambitions nor do I intend to impede them, but if you trample on my peace and quiet I will put a stop to it."

He doesn't relent, "If you know of an assassination plot against Lord Tsukuyomi, I will have you tell me everything you know in detail!"

The ground begins to rumble as if there's some kind of force gathering.

"Your voice is annoying and loud. Shut up and leave my presence this very instant."

Right as he said that, two of the black-armored soldiers circle from behind their commander. Immediately Orin dashes in front of Satori to protect her. The soldiers focus and channel their magic-

-but their bodies suddenly vanish, becoming nothing more than bloodstains underneath some colossal structure that wasn't there before. Even the Royal Guard couldn't believe they were dispatched so quickly, but what's more, he has no idea what just happened.

It takes a moment for anyone to realize what Sköll had did. First of all, he was no longer were he before stood. In less than a blink he vanished and those two were essentially crushed. Two extremely large columns seemed to have been dropped on them with blinding speed. They are lean, a dark shade of brown, and leave deep impressions into the Earth. It isn't until he feels the warm smelly breeze on his face does the Lunarian realizes what they are. These are feet. Slowly looking up, he sees two more feet in the distance, the underbelly, and finally a massive jaw with teeth larger than he. Sköll's grown to astronomical proportions.

Staring down at the feeble Lunarian like a god handing judgment, Sköll give one final warning, "Turn back."

There's no way he could! The Royal Guard won't buckle even against such an enormous monster! A feat accomplishable by a rare few, he extends his hand, and from it, a radiant light is born. This is Purification, an instant death spell against anything with the slightest of taint within it's body. The only one truly immune to it's effects is Lord Tsukuyomi himself, and the recently discovered Cirno. Anything else born on this Earth should suffer it's effects.

Suddenly he trips forward. The Royal Guard didn't even take a step, but it's suddenly like he doesn't have a leg to stand on. Unable to pick himself up on his own for some reason, he's forced to roll over. Above him Sköll is gone. Looking around he finds no traces of him, until he looks down. Not only is the wolf standing behind were the Lunarian previously stood, but looking at his own body he sees that something is currently gone. His legs.

It happened so swiftly and effortlessly, the guard doesn't even feel pain. In fact his legs still ache with phantom pains, and his brain simply hasn't registered the dismemberment.

Suddenly he hears rainfall. Again looking ahead, he sees what could be a storm before him. Except the rain isn't that of water and precipitation, but of a vile red liquid. It's a rain of blood. Likewise, following the life force are the body parts which were feed it. It's the remainder of his squad.

Happening so quickly that they didn't even have the time to scream, Sköll again grew large and trapped them all in his mouth. He chewed but a few times, killing them instantly and mangling their bodies into multiple and tiny little pieces. Spitting them out, he then again shrank and left the parts victims of gravity. This was all a part of the same size-altering maneuver in which he snapped off the White Lunarian's legs.

Something suddenly kicks the sole remaining Lunarian in the chest, knocking him backward. Before his momentum ceases as he slides across the ground, one of those paws pounds on his chest, completely pinning him to the ground. His armor is cracked, but it doesn't manage to penetrate, thought it's unclear if the previous blow was meant to kill. By the time his vision somewhat clears, he sees the face of the wolf barreling right down on top of him.

"Since you have gone to such lengths to annoy me," Sköll snarls, his teeth stained red with the blood of Lunarians, "I demand that you answer my question."

"Never," he spits out.

Ignoring, "What do you know of the Strongest of the Sun?"

"Lady Amaterasu?" he unintentionally remarks. Realizing what he's done, he quickly tries to backtrack, "I'll never-"

"No!" Sköll's howl shakes just as much as an earthquake. He continues, "Amaterasu is a crude imitation, an usurper of proper solar dominance. I've learned that by meeting with her pathetic avatar, the Yatagarasu. There is a higher power than her. I demand that you tell me what you know."

The three-eyed mind-reader, steps forward, "I can read his-"

"You are not needed!" he roars. "No more interruptions! This is your last chance, Man of the Moon, tell me everything you know of the Sun!"

Feeling his ribs crack under the pressure, he can tell the wolf is trying to hold back his strength. This being fully has the power to kill him. It's a frightening fact. The Royal Guard is the 5th strongest person on the moon, yet he's been mangled so easily. Truly disgraceful. For this disgrace he'll never be allowed to live by Tsukuyomi.

"Go to hell," is his chosen last act of defiance.

Sköll only stares for but a moment, "Your life is wasted."

At least he doesn't feel any pain. Sköll upper-half is but a blur. For only the briefest of moments does he flicker, but after that his image is stable. The Royal Guard's head is gone, bitten off with supersonic speed. The body continues to lean as if looking up, but when the blood begins to gush, it simply slumps back. He is dead.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Satori suddenly screams, clutching her head and falling to the ground.

It's not like she's never seen someone die before her eyes, so Orin can't help but be scared by this mysterious ailment.

"Master!" the kasha screams, "Master, what's wrong?"

Crying, Satori is forced to close her eyes. All three of them.

"He's," her voice barely squeaks out underneath her sobs, "he's eating his thoughts."

Snapping to, Orin carefully observes their most recent addition to the household. Sköll remains still with his eyes fixed on the ceiling of the subterranean city. That is why he mentioned he didn't need Satori's powers. By devouring the Lunarian's head, or more precisely his brain, Sköll must be accessing all of his thoughts and memories. It must have been too much for Orin's master to try and read. What she must have intruded upon could have likely resembled a brutal and explicit rape. Satori simply couldn't stomach the scene.

"I see," Sköll speaks to himself, instilled within him all of the Royal Guard's knowledge. "A lot's been happening recently. And not only that, they've also managed to stumble upon the answers I sought. Did you discover this too, brother? The Soul of the Sun resides in the one Yuuka Kazami, or rather..." trailing off, he must have realized he's been thinking out loud.

Turning to look at the kasha and mind-reader, he makes no further sound. Simple does he walk past them on his way back to the Ancient City. He must be returning to the Palace of the Earth Spirits. He makes no motion for them to follow.

"Orin," Satori only calms after her house guest has left, "those two are still alive," motioning to Parsee and Yuugi. "We need to help them."

"Master!" Orin cares little for them. "You can't let that creature stay here any longer! You saw what he did-"

"_We can't defy him_," her eyes are enraged to the point Orin fears she might be struck, "if you so much as breathe an ill will towards him, _I'll deal with you myself_. _You will not question me_." Turning back to 'normal,' "Now, we need to help those two."

Fists tightly clenched into bundles, Orin fights back the urge to cry. Her master isn't her master anymore. Whatever Sköll's been doing to her over these past few months, it's finally take a firm root in Satori's soul. What Orin and Okuu have been fearing finally came to pass. Satori's completely enraptured, or brainwashed or charmed or however it's actually explained. What matters is that she's no longer the one in control anymore. All Orin can do now is follow orders.

"Yes Master," she complies, bowing her head.

Unbeknownst to all, Koishi had been underneath the bridge the whole time. Hearing everything, she waits until her sister and her pet clean up the two who'd been protecting the Ancient City. Afterwords, she climbs out from under the bridge. Looking towards the Palace of the Earth Spirits on the outskirts of the city, she then turns to the surface world. Leaving her sister behind, she runs towards the war.

* * *

_I know what you may be thinking; "Why would Koishi be under a bridge?" to which I would reply, "Why wouldn't she be under a bridge?" I'd like you to try and answer that one!_

_Silliness aside, this is a relatively short chapter for me. I wanted to add more if I could, but immediately following we're finally stepping foot in Eientei, the heart of the war. Trying to tie more into this chapter wouldn't feel right, so I chose not to. I'll make it up in the continuing chapters. I'm not sure how many it'll take me to put this to a close, but the final confrontation is rapidly approaching, as well as Cirno's ultimate conclusion. Lots of fun stuff._

_As for this chapter, it may be short but it's very poignant. Little relevance does it have with _Advent_, but this will set the stage for _Song of the Strongest_. Other than that I'll let you wonder that on you own._

_A final thing I would like to note, I'm throwing my updating schedule out the window. Real life events have been beyond crazy and my own time spent behind a keyboard is irregular to the point of ridiculousness. I'll try to aim for at least one chapter per week, but I honestly can't guarantee even that. If I've seemed to have disappeared, don't worry, I'll still be around. I WILL FINISH _ADVENT_, I SWEAR! With that out of the way, I'll leave you for now._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	36. Changing Weather

Ground Zero

One wouldn't recognize him from less than a month ago. From a once quiet and somewhat nerdy technician who's greatest task was nothing more than staring at a screen which nearly never changed, he's been transformed into one who stands tall, proud, and completely sure of himself. He wears a dark blue dress uniform, made of the finest fabrics and gold accents. His dark brown hair is styled and neat, and his shoes are solid black and polished. There's isn't a single loose thread or blemish across his entire uniform and body, and his posture is ridged and stern like a man of power. Once he was the lowly System Analyst, and now the interim Prim Minister of the Moon.

By his side is the man who made it all possible.

Together they stand in a quickly established camp, deep into enemy territory and not entirely safe. Around them are bamboo trees which block out the heavens. No matter where you turn each direction appears the same. With no landmarks you can have no sense of direction. If you were to simply blink you could easily lose your way. This is the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, the front lines in the battle to retrieve the runaway moon princess.

Flood lights have been installed in the camp, highlighting the area but not bright enough to cast the outside shadows in an impossible black. Likewise are more light strung from the bamboo, making as much as visible as possible. Most of the forest is lit up like a festival, but the activities herein are anything but. They fight and kill in the most brutal of nature, ever pushing forward to reach their ultimate destination of Eientei, a mansion hidden deep within the forest. Once the princess Kaguya Houraisan is capture the mission is won, and all can return home. Until then, both side will continue to fight and continue to die. This is war.

"It's hard to believe it's come this far," the Prim Minister speaks openly and firmly. "All of this is the result an anomaly I read on a little computer screen. It might have been just a small pebble, but it's escalated to an entire avalanche."

Being spoken to causally and like a friend, it's the true ruler of the moon, Lord Tsukuyomi. Dressed in nothing other than his favorite plain white gown, he could either have just gotten out of bed or consulting with his staff on major political issues. He stands alone, as if the rest of the world is below his presence. His hands resting interlocked behind his back are barely visible underneath his long sleeves. He'd be a marble pillar if not for the one discrepancy upon his countenance, a sheathed shortsword attached to a belt on his hip. He is, in fact, in the middle of a huge battle.

"By no means was this you responsibility alone. A great many effort, and sabotage, resulted in tonight. But how the fabric which weaves our society together has been rendered is truly astonishing. It was your do-diligence that brought this to our attention, but it was Cirno's tearing down of the Gensokyo Barrier that made such possible. She's truly incredible!" Tsukuyomi stretches his arms wide, "She kicks a pebble down a hill, and an entire mountain moves along with it." Lowering his arms, he turns his back to his Commander in Chief.

"There's a human theory called 'The Butterfly Effect.' A butterfly lands on a rock somewhere. The action of landing happens to startle an antelope and causes it to flee. A lion notices the frantic antelope and gives chase. A hunter sees the lion and kills it. The hunter has the lion skinned and the meat processed. The butcher, unfortunately, is sick when handling the meat. The germs spread and cultivate in the meat, and when the hunter cooks and eats the contaminated meat with his family, they all get sick and die. This is The Butterfly Effect; an entire family dying simply because a butterfly landed on a rock. Something small and insignificant resulting in an reaction that's much greater than itself. This chain continues until something grand happens. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

The Prim Minister nods, "You mean to say that Cirno is that butterfly."

Tsukuyomi turns around, "You've gotten a lot better at this. You're right, but don't quite get full marks. Cirno is _my_ butterfly. Cirno's actions have extended as far as me, and has gone full circle. In my anecdote, the butterfly never met with the hunter. Our meeting, too, had resulted in me taking her hand in potential marriage, which earned the ire of Saya and the rest of my family. Having disgraced herself by losing to her rival, she's attempting to regain some of what was lost by partaking in the retrieval of Kaguya-hime. And where that will lead we have yet to see."

A subordinate interrupts them with a report on the fighting. The Commander, with the Lord closely behind, takes this new information and issue additional orders. Giving a salute, the soldier relays the commands.

Getting back to their conversation, "What I mean to say is that Cirno possesses some kind of immeasurable, inconceivable, and incorporeal attribute. Everything she does effect so much more than herself. It's not just luck or being in the favor of the gods, but a kind of wake that trails her and effects everything therein. They say when powerful people move, others respond. Whether she, or anybody else, knows it or not, when Cirno moves _everyone_ responds. Well, maybe not just everyone. 'Everything' might be more accurate. The entire world trembles at her step; that's the kind of existence which is Cirno. Imagine the true scope of her power if this is true. Only a woman such as her is qualified to become my wife. I must possess her."

Something that was said rings an uncomfortable vibe through the Prime Minister's body. Hair stands on goosebumps and his scalp becomes itchy. Scratching the back of his ear, he responds,

"You said 'only.'"

There's an uncomfortable chill as if Lord Tsukuyomi's mood slightly shifts. Perhaps he's spoken too much, but he still answers,

"If I had known of Cirno after my ascent to the moon, I would have never married Saya. I only proposed taking a second wife _only_ out of loyalty to my first, but the more I think about it the more I find Saya to be unsuitable for me. I hold no expectations of her 'regaining' any honor. Perhaps I have been cruel to her, but like the rest of the Lunarians she has fallen to atrophy."

The once lowly analyst has gotten much better at understanding his lord's thoughts, but there's still times when he has no idea what Tsukuyomi means.

"Atrophy? You mean to say we've been standing still?"

For a moment, the corner of Tsukuyomi's mouth cracks in a grin, but he's quick to recover his same placid expression, "As a race and society, yes. I look to my people and see them accomplished, complacent, and unmotivated. It's a mindset that can't be easily rectified. With all that the Lunarians have achieved, they fail to strive for anything greater. We have near-immortality, a pure and cleansed environment, and a society which is in perpetual and perfect harmony. Because of this, because we have achieve Utopia, we've come to a complete standstill. Have we truly reached the pinnacle? Is there truly nothing more for which we could strive? Could progress continue to be made?"

Ceasing for a moment, cautiously placing his hands on his hips and then stomps his foot on the ground, "That report we just received. Our casualties she breached triple digits. Tell me, if our people are so perfect, we shouldn't have sustained even a single death. These numbers, they surprise you, do they not?"

As a member of the Lunarian race, he couldn't deny that he hadn't expected to meet resistance as fierce as this, but then again he'd already been totally floored by the news of the Rabbit's failed capture of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and their defection. These numbers he's hearing now are somewhat expected, allowing him to keep a cool and collected head and issue orders. If he had not suffered that defeat he could imagine himself panicking.

He looks to Tsukuyomi. Just being in his presence has allowed him to grow this much. If it's true Cirno moves people, Tsukuyomi's the same.

"A little, but I've learned a lot from you, and I guess a lot from _her_ as well. I was prepared to suffer losses."

"But how many others were?" Tsukuyomi poses the question. "The soldiers? The squad leaders and company commanders? How many do you think they'd touch down on Planet Earth and simply have their way without opposition? My guess is a lot. My guess is the vast majority. My guess is every single one except for us two. However, now they know that too. Now every one of our soldiers know that they are _not_ infallible, that they are _not_ perfect. When this is over, and the survivors return home, will they continue to think the same as they did before? Will they continue to stand in the same place and stagnate. My guess is no. My guess is that they return home angry not at the foe they just fought, but at themselves. From that point they'll seek improvement once again, they'll grow once again. After this battle is over the moon could become a very different, a very better place."

Thinking it over, the Prim Minister could imagine contributing factors that help bring about that conclusion, "There were a number of other ways would could have retrieved Kaguya-hime. Since she drank the hourai elixir we could've purified all of Gensokyo then just retrieve her remains, or you could have come here alone and handled all of this without any risk of casualties. Did you intentionally choose the route that would put us in the most danger?"

"Such accusations could easily get you beheaded," Tsukuyomi muses. "I wouldn't purposefully put my people in danger, but at the same time I've allowed this battle to be as even as possible for the youkai in Gensokyo. That being said, they still don't possess the slightest hope of defeating us. However, there is worth in their struggle."

Suddenly the fighting has gotten too close and there's an explosion within the camp. The Prime Minister ducks for cover, but Tsukuyomi stands tall in defiance, not even needing to brace himself against the torrential blast from the impact. Soldiers are quick to gather arms and prepare themselves, but it proves little against the ambush. Before they can identify their attacker and react, they're each stuck with a peculiar type of talisman. It lands on their armor (most the dead-center of their chest) and explodes moments later. A whole rank of soldiers, red and black, are dispatched in the blink of an eye.

"Is that so?" the intruder asks. "It seems they don't think very highly of us."

Moments after that person makes her presence known, another lands right by her side.

"Don't you know they always have to boast in situations like this?" she tells her companion.

The soldier seem about ready to rush this pair, but Lord Tsukuyomi extends his hand, indicating for all of them to halt.

"Not the guest I was anticipating," he says, "but one I was expecting. Hakurei Reimu, I take it you have come to see me?"

Reimu replies, "Well, that little guy next to you in those fancy clothes seems to be the one commanding everyone, but it's clear you're the one I need to deal with."

"My Lord!" an overzealous black-armored can barely wait for the order to attack.

"No my son, she may be a human, but she's an equal to Watatsuki no Yorihime. With my personal guard elsewhere I'm the only one who could deal with her. But this little one with the horns, feel free to play with her."

"I get the table scraps?" Suika complains. "Well, as long as I'm entertained I can't complain."

They start immediately, rush to attack and casting magic. Meanwhile the Guardian of Gensokyo and the Supreme Ruler of the Moon stare at one another, oblivious to the bloodlust around them. It filters into the background like a storm on the horizon.

"It's a very brave thing coming at me directly," Tsukuyomi tells the red and white shrine maiden, "but not very bright."

"I'm just going to start with you," Reimu bluffs, "and after that I'll kick around anyone that still has a little fight in them."

Tsukuyomi shakes his head almost as if disappointed, "To think you actually believe you have a chance against me. Normally I wouldn't bother with a pebble like you, but I imagine the one I'm truly waiting for will meet some resistance on her way here. I should probably do a warmup too."

Gritting her teeth at being considered nothing more than a practice match, Reimu begins.

The Front Lines

For only 20 minutes could they hold the line before the Lunarian pushed an advance. After that the army protecting Eientei has been continuously losing ground. The Bamboo Forest of the Lost is their home and an excellent defensible position, but that counts for only so much. Sure they may have the most brilliant mind known to exist, a natural labyrinth which has been painstakingly filled with traps, pitfalls, and many other nasty surprises for any unwitting invader, but even after such perpetration the Lunarians still steadily push to the very heart of Eientei. Eirin thought they'd be able to hold this better, but from the very beginning she knew this to be wishful thinking. Even with the now defected Lunar Defense Corps, the Watatsuki Sisters, and forces all throughout Gensokyo, Tsukuyomi still can not be stopped.

Reisen's lunacy inducing eyes have proven to be Eientei's saving grace. With her powers over madness and guerrilla warfare tactics, she's hit the Lunarians with illusions, misdirection, and even forced them to fire upon their own allies. Her indirect method of fighting has kept them from being simply overpowered, but Eirin knows this can't last for long. They've more than caught wind of her tactics and are employing countermeasures. While Reisen may be unrivaled while concealed within the fog of war, if she becomes isolated and fights head-on, she's just as destructible as any foot soldier. Eirin nervously awaits the inevitable news that her pet has fallen.

Tewi commands the Rabbits of the Earth and Moon with the aptitude of a veteran military officer. They've dug trenches, barricades, and ambush positions all throughout the forest. Under normal circumstances this would be a marathon of death and torture for the opposition, however the Lunarians march through with the unstoppable force of a juggernaut. The forces commanded by Tewi are in constant retreat, having just enough trouble covering for themselves as they do so. At this rate their outcome is inevitable.

Meanwhile a single foe flies through the forests like an arrow. Haphazardly this person dives through the danger and advances as far as possible, even without the aid of backup. A lone warrior, this person is of the sole intent to capture the Runaway Lunar Princess. However, before this person can reach their destination, another stands before them.

Or rather, a pair.

They are two women, similar yet strikingly different. One is fair with long sandy-brown hair, and once upon a time bared a great resemblance to her partner. Born sisters, they used to have a unshakable bond that couldn't be disturbed. However, the other, the sister, has become someone she wasn't before. That purple hair has faded, along with her skin, into a very light blue. Her fair complexion has become pale, nearly albino, and brown eyes melted to red. Not only hair, skin, and eyes have changed, but her physical body as well. The structure of her face has been sharpened, losing the fullness in her cheeks and seemingly having aged. She's also grown a little taller, and her breasts noticeably larger. In a sense it could be considered the same person, but subtle changes are unheard of of a race that doesn't change. Lunarians, by trait, are frozen in time, but this woman had those bonds forcibly shattered; defiled by the taint of a vile race of life-stealers. She is now a vampire, as clearly seen by the fangs pronounced in her smile. Over the course of the past couple of weeks, the vampire blood has taken firm root.

"Watatsuki no Toyohime," the arrow sprinting through the forest recognizes, "but that woman next to you, is that your sister Yorihime?"

"Lady Saya," the vampire approaches, much to the chagrin of the lunar queen, "it's been a long time. I'd hardly expect you to ever step foot outside of your pristine little palace."

"Do not speak to me, foul abomination! The wretched filth of this planet has defiled your very soul!"

The vampire's sister, the still-Lunarian Toyohime, hands wrench in offense, but Yorihime's grin grows wider with perversion, taking a masochistic kind of pleasure at the insults hurled at her.

"Well, you might be right about all that, but in the end is it really all that bad? I've lived my entire life being 'clean' and 'pure,' but did that mean anything? Did it make me happy? Did it make me enjoy my life? No, all it made me was proud. Losing that pride, losing that inhibition, has awaken me to a world of delight and pleasure a Lunarian could never experience or understand. My sister's a little shy to the idea, but I know she'll eventually come around."

Toyohime blushes and turns away, all kinds of embarrassment and shame clear on her face.

"Speak no more of this!" Saya commands. "The execution of traitors is not the main objective of our initiative, but collecting your heads will bring me honor!"

Before her opponent can move, Yorihime makes sure to say, "And what has honor gotten you?"

Saya hesitates.

Continuing, "You've lived a life of righteousness, purity, and absolute strength. Out of all the women in the Lunar City, _you_ were chosen to be Tsukuyomi's bride. And now what? You were completely humiliated by a dirty Earthling."

Within her hands Saya holds a long spear. Her grip tightens.

"My sister managed to rescue a great deal of rabbits, but more than a few stayed behind and are in hiding. We've heard all about it, about how Tsukuyomi has gotten bored of you and wishes to marry Cirno. Not only that, but you challenged her to a duel and were beaten the crap out of with a _wooden_ sword. Tell me, in the end, what did all those years of upholding Lunarian ideologies get you? Is that lifestyle really worth such sacrifice?"

Under the hatred in her breath, Saya mumbles, "You devil."

That final insult was the starter's pistol. On cue, they both dashed at one another. Yorihime with the Sword of Gion, Saya with Tonbogiri. Known as the Dragonfly Cutting Spear, Tonbogiri has the ability to manipulate velocity. Barely touching the blade can decapitate just as well as swinging at 150 kilometers per hour. It's a tremendously dangerous blade that should never be allowed to taste flesh. Against material harder than itself, like metal and armor, Tonbogiri will cancel it's velocity and simply bounce off and receive no damage. However, if the matter isn't denser than the blade, it'll cut through it without resistance.

Far beyond the reach of the actual blade, Saya's thrusts produce actual bullets of air. Unlike her bout against Cirno, the lunar queen isn't restricted by rules against magic. In a test of sheer physical force, the Lunarian was outmatched. However, with the full extent of her abilities she is still the strongest woman on the moon. Even without the aid of Tonbogiri her spear-handling skills are unrivaled.

Those bullets of air tear through anything in their path, effortlessly ripping apart the bamboo and clearing much of the area. The trees burst in explosion and tragically fall to the ground to be discarded. Yorihime weaves through the bullets with a kind of horrifying agility. Bending in ways humanoids should find impossible, the vampire dances what could be a ritual in a black sabbath. Her image flickers from one grotesque pose to the next, moving and inconceivable speed which eyes cannot match. Though she's been stalled, she continues to advance within Saya's assault.

Recognizing the horrific show before her, the Lunarian Queen holds her footing. Nothing in the shape of a woman should be able to move like that. Bones would break and ligaments tear, yet Yorihime in her vampire form is as flimsy as paper. Is this the power of the defiled?

With no further advance, Yorihime closes the gap between them in an instant. Suddenly she appears before Saya already mid strike. However, the sight makes the queen cringe. The vampire holds her Sword of Gion in one hand, absent of proper technique or grace. She wields it like a savage. Saya holds no difficulty avoiding such a blade.

Gion crashes into the Earth like a 100 ton hammer. The ground breaks and the terrain is deformed. The flat surface of the forest is instantly broken offering no steady footholds. Disastrous, a spear wielder won't be able to stabilize herself and properly perform trusts. This could be bad.

Saya tries to dance away, but Yorihime pursues ruthlessly. Charging forward like a bull, she cares little for the danger she faces. However, her speed is fast enough that the spear can't properly fend her away. She swings again.

Narrowly avoiding, Saya can feel the draft from the massive amount of force that just passed her. No Lunarian has ever displayed such brute strength! Saya only remembers the Watatsuki Sisters from hundreds of years past. Toyohime's abilities were focused on magic, but Yorihime possessed physical capacities the same as Saya. At the time Saya was the far greater, and that shouldn't have changed much over this passage of the ages. Nowhere was Yorihime near this level. Is the result of her blood being corrupted with vampirism?

Taking to the trees, Saya now realizes that she'll lose a contest focused purely on close quarters combat. While the both of them were considered physically-oriented fighters, for Saya that was merely the reputation of choice. Although favored, she is no less the spell caster than the great sages of the moon.

"Cosmic Break, Solar Radiation!"

Small shimmering sparkles radiate from her person. Yorihime, hesitating for a moment, measure the result before she moves. Only do these tiny stars spew with no obvious effect. Unsure of the danger, the vampire can't simply lay in wait and watch; she has to attack. Charging, she's quick to discover the true nature of the spell.

As soon as she approaches too close to a star, it explodes. With vampiric agility she can escape the range of the detonation, but not before closing in too close to another one of those sparkles. It too goes boom. Frantic, merely avoiding harms causes a chain reaction that blows away the surroundings. With this it's impossible for Yorihime to attack.

"First Line of Lunar Defense," a new voice suddenly cries, "Vacuum of Space!"

Reacting to the words, Saya immediately retreats. The forest is suddenly engulfed in a colorless mass without shape of form. This alone does nothing, but the tiny stars from the queen's spell start to flicker. Suddenly they all explode, unable to keep their form that only detonated upon an intruder's close proximity. Instantly the entire battlefield is blinded by the massive expulsion of raw energy. For those moments a storm rages, and as it dies so too does the fighting. Even if it was planned, after such a disturbance everyone needs some time to recognize their bearings. After the smoke clears they all take a moment as if this were an intermission between rounds.

To little surprise, the cause of the massive explosion was Toyohime, the sister of the vampire and someone who shouldn't be forgotten. Though Saya and Yorihime proved their hotheadedness, Toyohime was no less a participant in this fight than any other. At a moment of weakness, she instinctively came to the aid of her sister. After all, by definition the Wife of Tsukuyomi had to be stronger than every other woman, which included both Watatsukis. Vampirism alone wasn't enough to cover that distance. And what's more-

"I see," Saya proclaims. "The moment your sister was in trouble you interfere. But it was merely an issue of putting some distance between us. Your insistence on braving my spell and your sister's aid has proven to me a theory I've suspected."

Yorihime's eyes narrow, disturbed because of what's expected to come next.

"In exchange for that increase in strength and speed that tainted blood provides to you, you've lost your purity and the ability to call upon the power of the gods."

This is true. The awakening provided to her by Remilia Scarlet has also robbed Yorihime of her divine abilities. Compared to a Lunarian, a vampire is outclasses the former in strength, speed, and magic. However, they're darkness and unholy attributed creatures, so naturally they'd lose the abilities of the holy and light. Yorihime is no longer, and can never be again, a shrine maiden. However, when one door closes another opens.

Not as disturbed as she probably should have been, Yorihime, lost of tension, stands tall and scratches her head, "Yeah, you got me. I can't do that godly stuff anymore. However, Master's been teaching me a few new tricks I can do now that I'm a vampire. And since my blood _used to be_ so pure, my powers over the dark element are just as strong. I can do amazing things like this."

Saya readies herself.

"Scarlet Sign, Blood Magic Square."

From within her blouse, Yorihime produces a knife. Without reservation, she drags the blade across her wrist. Staining it with blood (the wound closing immediately after) she tosses it into the air. In it's wake more blood is formed, creating a bubble-like shell that appears rather dangerous. However, this isn't directed at Saya, merely the sky above. Wasn't this supposed to be an attack?

"Blood Oath, Forbidden Word."

The blood no longer sits there, it moves and takes shape. It forms a larger outer circle, then the multiple shapes within. Of what Saya can recognize, she finds the symbols for Moon, King, Storm, but the rest is unknown. There's characters of a Latin text too, but she's illiterate in the words of the Earth languages other than Japanese. If she'd studied she might know what to expect.

"Taboo, Unholy Ritual."

Hearing the third incantation of the spell, immediately does Saya go into alert. It's because this is Western Magic that she didn't immediately recognize the ultimate goal of this ritual. Common amongst Earthlings who desire power, they call upon the devil to do their bidding. Such practices aren't even considered in the lunar society, even by the most desperate. If Holy Possession were the ultimate Shinto practice, this would be it's absolute opposite.

Saya's too late to interfere.

"Devil Summoning, Yamata no Orochi!"

The magic circle in the sky, painted in blood, glows. From it a darkness emerges, a cloud-like miasma that appears toxic to the very touch. Being a Lunarian and recognizing it's immense danger to her, Saya has to retreat. This is the foul breath of Hell itself, and the slightest touch would be fatal to her. However, while dangerous the gas isn't the problem; it's what else is escaping the gate.

Something "plops" out in the most unsightly manner. One would imagine someone defecating. It's gray and without definite shape. It's somewhat gelatinous, almost like a slug, but it's obvious anything but. It's still being birthed.

It grows larger, so large it suddenly burst. From it's shell sprouts a head and a tail, then from it's head and tail sprouts many heads and tails. For a moment it appears as twin lashes, but those "heads" take a more defined form. In order of their birth, the heads sprout eyes, glowing yellow beads that are eerie and expel a kind of smoke. Then they crack and tear, ripping apart and forming mouths. Blood sprays as they open them for the first time. As the creature is given life, a head howls. It's deep and earth-rattling, a tone so low that most have to cover their ears without have the ability to perceive the sound. The other heads join in a chorus, singing a song so horrible that it can kill people with it's fear alone.

This is the foul magic for which Yorihime exchanged her purity.

In total it has eight heads and eight tails. However, unlike the legends it isn't as large as one would expect. Perhaps this is the limits of Yorihime's new found corrupt power. It's large, but nowhere near the size to cover the hills and valleys. Saya faces a foe with eight heads only slightly larger than herself. Her challenge isn't impossible.

Orochi lunges at the lunar queen.

A Case of Mistaken Identity

Clark sits atop the Mishaguji as it slithers across Gensokyo at a rather alarming rate of speed. He could have stayed next to the injured Sanae and rode this journey in it's mouth, but Clark told the frog goddess he'd sooner walk naked. Reaching a compromise, he settled for simply mounting it like a pack animal. There was no saddle, but he wasn't so helpless he couldn't hold on. That being said, it wasn't particularly difficult considering the giant snake wasn't jumping around everywhere. As long as it slithers close to the ground it's far simpler than trying to ride a horse.

They've left Youkai Mountain for awhile now, completely without incident. Most of the danger should have been behind them, but it was careless to relax. The most effective ambushes are set right before the goal, when hope overtakes fear. Fear keeps a person alert, and being alert keeps people alive. Clark is searching for his wife, and no doubt his wife is waiting for him. He won't rest until he finds her, and he'll stay alive at all costs.

Trailing the river, their destination could be no other than Misty Lake. On Clarks first trip to Gensokyo as a spy, his designated areas were the Bamboo Forest of the Lost and Eientei. He managed a trip to the Human Village, but apart from that he didn't stray from his target. He has next to no information about the lake or the mansion that resides therein. What kind of dangers are still present before him?

His ears pick up gunfire. Likewise does the snake move.

A column of bullets pepper the ground where the head was only moments before. Immediately does Clark recognize the spray pattern. It could have only come from a Lunarian rifle. The Mishaguji rises tall, peering over the land, a move so rapid and jarring that Clark is nearly thrown off. Obviously this is why Suwako wanted him to ride in the snake's mouth.

Everything is still after the initial attack. The work of a hidden sniper, they're obviously not so reckless as to fire in succession and give away their position. The Mishaguji is cautious, lowering it's head and scanning through the night with it's beady little eyes. Able to see heat, the sniper should be at a full disadvantage in trying to hide. However, the Mishaguji can't find him. Afoul tricks are being played.

A second shot rings through the air. Displaying amazing reflexes, the giant snake sinks down low and under the bullets. Clark barely manages to hang on. After avoiding danger the snake turns it's head and faces the direction of the attack. Slightly does it's mouth open and it's tail rapidly rattles, but despite that it's hesitating. Has the sniper already moved again? It can't see anything!

Clark again balances himself on the head of the Mishaguji. He can't take much more of riding this thing. Still aware of the danger, cautiously he too searches for the would be assassin.

"Move!"

Wasting not a moment, Clark leaps off the snake, a split-second before more bullets tear through what could have been the snake's neck. The Mishaguji obeys the Lunarian's command, by far intelligent enough to realize it can't see the sniper. Having it's life spared, it nervously waits low to the ground for more commands.

Landing, Clark immediately seeks the cover of a tree.

"Get out of here! I'll handle him! Make sure to take Sanae to the Scarlet Devil Mansion!"

It takes no more than this for the snake to retreat. The low rumble and crackling of foliage under-belly is all he needs to hear to know his ride retreated and in a hurry. Witnessed to it's speed, the Lunarian knows well that it's already a great distance away in these short seconds. After the noise recedes, he calms himself and monitors closely. The assassin is still nearby.

When atop the snake, the moment he looked up he knew why the snake couldn't see the sniper. For whatever reason, he was wearing a wetsuit, a perfect insulator to mask a snake's thermal vision. He was standing right in front of the snake with weapon drawn, and the snake couldn't know any better. However, Clark with his naked vision saw the hitman clear as day, or rather night. It was his split-second judgment that perhaps saved all three of their lives.

Paying extra close attention during the Mishaguji's retreat, it doesn't seem the gunman chased after it. Clark's his target. Have they caught wind of his treachery? All Lunarian weapons are coded to individual soldiers, so it's clear a stray resident of Gensokyo couldn't have picked it up and started using it. This being so, only could it be one of Tsukuyomi's men sent to deal with a traitor. Clark thought nobody realized his actions while on the mountain, but perhaps it was just wishful thinking. Whatever the case, sending the snake ahead was the best decision. Sanae's safety takes top priority, and getting unintended parties involved in his battles wasn't Clark's style. He can handle this.

Edging out from his cover, Clark tries to peek around and find the assailant. The green glow of the night-vision goggles makes this task infinitely easier than he would have anticipated. Doesn't the sniper know those things have a stealth mode?

The somewhat muffled gunfire of the Lunarian rifle signals the start of the exchange. Clark leaps from cover and blitzes through the forest under midnight. Giving chase, the shooter does follow keeping his weapon pointing forward the entire time. Shooting in pursuit, he misses his target by a wide margin. Clark's surprised by how bad of a shot this assassin truly is. Shouldn't he have passed the basic training requirements to be assigned to the Gensokyo Invasion? Well, that's all the better for the runaway Lunarian.

Turning at a tree, Clark does a quick 180, suddenly emerging and diving right at his pursuer. As if ranged combat were also less favorable, the sniper tosses his gun and engages in close quarter's combat.

Expecting the use of a sidearm or knife, Clark blocks the first succession of blows at the forearm and elbow. The Lunarian scout elects to use no weapons, only his two fists. Making a hasty decision, Clark's at a disadvantage because he allowed his foe to step in too close. The soldier grabs him by the side and armpit. Turning at his hips, he throws Clark, twisting him at he does. Victim to momentum, Clark stumbles backwards and has to turn to face his opponent. Those steps take too long and the soldier strikes with a diving forward punch right into the man's chest, putting great technique and power into his blow. Clark is blasted right into a tree.

Crashing with a modest impact, it looks worse than it is. His Blue Lunarian Armor absorbs most of the impact, but not without cracking under his opponent's power. This guy is strong! A lousy shot maybe, but his skill in martial arts is menacing. Thus too must Clark respond.

It isn't more than two shakes of a puppy dog's tail does the soldier in the wetsuit and thermal goggles fall upon the Lunarian leaning against the tree. At the last possible moment Clark rolls away, and so does the soldier's kick fall upon hapless bark. However, his foot doesn't seem to care as it tears through the entire tree as if it were nothing more than a twig. Shards and splinters burst from the wood and rain upon Clark. More than he expected, the dust gets into his eyes and temporarily blinds him. Such a haze could interrupt the entire battle, lest not the soldier were wearing goggles. He immediately follows with a driving elbow into Clarks back.

What felt like a hammer dropping onto his spin, Clark is momentarily paralyzed by a piercing pain as his armor is breached. Bursting into shards, the chest plate litters the ground below as his protection is completely nullified. Taking another blow like that is tantamount to suicide.

Keeping himself from falling, Clark immediately gathers his wits and charges forward, driving his shoulder into the soldier's stomach. Pushing with all his might, Clark tries to drag him to the ground and turn this into a brawl. However, the soldier's legs are solid, nearly as thick as tree trunks themselves, and the man looking for his wife soon realizes this is an impossible endeavor. Proving the better brawler as well, the soldier collapse upon Clark and wraps his arms around his waist.

Wait a minute, Clark feels something odd on his back.

Using "his" weight, the soldier throws Clark to the side. Certainly a powerful throw, but it wasn't the same as being hurled into a tree. Clark's quick to recover, and he's more than recovered enough to intercept the leaping axe kick.

"Stop!" he shouts, extending the palm of his hand.

Catching the soldier's foot, a shockwave of force is distributed vertically, slicing through the ground below and leaves above, and empty space to the sides. Catching such a heavy blow could have easily shattered every bone in his wrist, broken his arm and forearm, and dislocated his shoulder all at the same time, yet the Lunarian stands firm as if he only caught a softball. The soldier tries to shake "his" foot from Clark's grasp, but it doesn't budge. Far from being completely disabled, the soldier closely observes where the runaway wants to take the battle from here.

"I think that's just about enough," Clark says. "I couldn't tell because it's dark and you're wearing all black, but when you grabbed me from behind I was certain. There were no women except for Akihito no Saya sent to Gensokyo, and she's making her way to Eientei. Who exactly are you?"

For a moment the woman is still, completely unperturbed by someone holding her foot. Her balance is perfect and her limbs extremely limber. However, she's completely covered in head-to-toe in the pitch black wetsuit, and those goggles cover her eyes. In fact the suit seems a couple sizes too small as the tiniest portions of her wrists and ankles are exposed. So too are her breasts greatly compressed. That must be uncomfortable.

"I should ask the same thing," the woman speaks. "Why were you riding one of the Moriya Curse Gods, why were you heading to the mansion, and what does any of this have to do with their shrine maiden?"

For a moment neither do anything.

"This may take a while," Clark tells her. "Think I can put your foot down and we could talk about things?"

The woman nods, which he easily sees by the glowing eyepieces of the night vision goggles. Upon reaching an agreement, he releases her.

"First thing first," the woman demands, "I've seen soldiers in red armor, black armor, and white armor, but I haven't seen any in blue. Are you or are you not a part of the attack on Gensokyo."

Clark confirms, "Short story; no. Long story; it's complicated. Are you a Lunarian, or a youkai of Gensokyo?"

"Youkai," is her immediate response.

"But you're using Lunarian weapons! They're DNA coded to whom they were issued! You shouldn't be able to us them!"

"I figured as much, but I got this thing right here," she slaps her wrist, but whatever is there can't be seen because of her suit. "Oh," she realizes this, wrestles with her glove, and eventually pulls it off. Mounted on her wrist is a very familiar-looking terminal.

Once recognizing it, Clark ruses to the woman's side in a hurry.

"That's! That's an Executive Terminal with full administrative privileges! Only the Royal Guard carry these! Where did you get it?"

She has to think about that for a moment, "Royal Guard? Would those be the guys in white?"

"Yes! Don't tell me you defeated one of them?"

"I'd like to say so, but he was already dead when I found him. The hidden monster of the mansion deserves that honor. I just ran across his," she pauses, "arm."

This warranted further discussion, but the woman insisted they change locations. The shores of the lake weren't far from there, and she left her pack there when she noticed something slithering through the forest. They continue to talk while they walk.

In that time Clark gave the reason for his intrusion: the episode on the mountain, Sanae's injury and his own purposes for coming to Gensokyo.

"-are you talking about Kumin?" the woman asks.

Clark has to stop. Hearing his wife's name so suddenly not only caught him by surprise, but he was completely floored.

"How do you know that?" he practically screams. "Have you seen her? Do you know where she is?"

She has to wave him down, "Of course I've seen her. I practically brought her to Gensokyo. She's in the Human Village right now. That's where I took her. I even remember the name of the family who's care I left her in."

Nearly do Clarks legs give out. Thus far he'd only _hoped_ she was in a safe place, and now he's been told the truth by the person who brought her here. He has to lean against a tree for support.

"Who are you?"

Though she's yet to reveal her face, she introduces herself, "I'm Hong Meiling."

As they continue to the shore, Meiling shares her whole story. After retrieving her clothes she'd stuffed in a plastic bag so they wouldn't get wet, she changes. Meiling warns that he better not peek, and Clark reminded her he's a married man.

"-with the terminal I was able to find my way back to the secret entrance," she tells him.

Having moved to Gensokyo within the last fifteen years, the Scarlet Devil Mansion is far from being technologically inept. As a matter of fact, it's Remilia who's the tech-head. Sakuya has never shown much of an interest and Patchouli never particularly cared for keeping up with the latest scientific advancement. However, Meiling spent countless hours simply standing in front of a gate. At those times she's read magazines, played with toys, and practically everything else to stave off boredom. She even proposed to her boss that she could install closed circuit security cameras and she wouldn't need to stand there hours on end. Remilia rejected it, stating if they installed camera Meiling wouldn't need to work there anymore. After that the guard never mentioned it again.

All that was left of the Royal Guard who attacked Flandre was his arm, and on that arm was his mounted terminal. It took a bit of fenagling, but eventually she figured out how to operate it (she had to break off his finger to enter commands) and registered herself as it's new operator. Once done, all of the Lunarian's library of information and resources were at her disposal. She pulled up the altered floor plan of the Scarlet Devil's Mansion's labyrinth and made it back to the secret entrance. There she found the Lunarian Infiltrators underwater gear and some additional equipment. Not wanting to have her clothes soaked a second time, she changed and placed them in one of their plastic bags. After swimming through Misty Lake for a second time, she returned from the mansion without ever running into her former boss. Shortly thereafter she heard the Mishaguji slithering through the forest.

"-and that when I heard you slithering through the forest," Meiling concludes her story after having finished changing back into her normal clothes. "So tell me, you know where your wife is, but you can't exactly get into the village with things the way they are right now. What are you going to do?"

Clark's been sitting on a log for a while now, and very likely he's been pondering the same thing. Contemplating, once he's reached a decision he stands.

"You know, that terminal you've got now is an extremely valuable tool. With the highest administrative privileges you can do a lot of crazy things. This rifle for example," Meiling didn't particularly care for it, she just wanted to play with it for a little bit, but Clark insisted that she not throw it away, "not only could you register it to yourself, but you can register it to anyone else you want, completely unlock it so anyone could fire, or deactivate it all together."

Meiling catches on to his idea, saying with a widening grin on her face, "Are you saying-"

"-I'm saying we could completely turn this invasion around. Every one of these guns has an ID tag that _you_ can freely alter, but you have to be within a certain range before then. They also have trackers, which is why I dumped mine as soon as I was dropped on the mountain.

"We could go around and deactivate all of the Lunarian's weapons in all the different battlefields. Less than a tenth of our army are magic users. You can't win a chess game without any pawns. If our foot soldiers lost their weapons we'd have no choice but to surrender."

* * *

_This chapter took far longer than I anticipated. The middle scene literally took a couple of weeks, while the last I blew through in a day. That's just the way things go, I guess._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	37. Turn

Halftime Report

Though she pouted and declared she was going to take a nap, there was no way even someone such as Remilia would be so brazen in such a high-tension game. War rages around her, and despite not being directly involved she can't shake the nervousness. Like being surrounded on all sides, it's not much different despite not currently fighting. Even so, she has ways to resist even if she isn't directly confronted.

Inside the Library, deep within the Scarlet Devil Mansion and secure to the point even the rabbits couldn't pierce it's defenses, Remilia joins Patchouli. Quite an entourage has assembled. Aside from the normal library occupants, there's also the Glasses Fairy, Daiyousei, Reisen II (for some reason, Remilia claimed she wanted this particular rabbit with her, despite her already having an owner), and of course Koakuma. Surprise guests include Marisa and Alice, who sought refuge after the Forest of Magic was overrun. They huddle around a long table, on it a crude map of Gensokyo. There's all kinds of figurines placed upon the map: from chess pieces, checkers, dominoes, and apparently they needed so many they've scavenged action figures from Lord knows where. They litter the entire land of Gensokyo. These pieces _all_ indicate Lunarian soldiers.

"It's worse than we expected," Remilia comments.

"Yes," Patchouli concurs. "Especially here," she draws a circle with her finger around- "Youkai Mountain. We didn't expect them to hit the area so heavily. Reports indicate it's 25% larger than the siege on Eientei."

Remilia is in possession of some Moon Rabbits, so all the intel acquired by the immortal and her doctor is also possessed by Remilia. Not to mention she thought to deploy additional scouts to various areas. The map before her is the most detailed account of the war effort within all of Gensokyo. Perhaps the vampire is more prepared for the fight than the actual target Kaguya Houraisan.

"Excuse me," interrupts Reisen II, "it appears we have another refugee." She pauses a moment, speaking telepathically with the rabbits at the front gate. "It's a giant snake. Moriya Suwako's curse god, the Mishaguji. It's brought the injured Kochiya Sanae for medical aid. Do we admit them?"

"Yes," Remilia orders. "Also, question the snake about the situation on the mountain."

"Roger."

Marisa joins the conversation for the first time in a long while, "Wow, it must really be bad if their shrine maiden got taken out, ze."

It's understandable that she would find that amazing. Just like herself, Sanae's a human. Unlike the Hakurei Miko, Maria at least considered Moriya Maiden her near-equal. The magician's caution to leap back into the fray is well warranted.

"Scarlet-san," Reisen II reports, moving some of the figures on the map around, "the Royal Guards have split up. One's advanced pretty far, but the other's heading into the underworld."

Remilia especially considers this.

"The forces he's taken down there are too small. They're being too forceful to make an underestimation like that. I don't think the Lunarians have much information on the underground."

Grabbing a pen, Remilia circles the entrance to the underworld.

"That's their weak point. If we could somehow rile the oni into coming out of their hole they would pincer the group ascending the mountain. That's the best bet to secure Youkai Mountain. The problem is that they're cut off from the rest of Gensokyo and there are no rabbits down there to quickly carry messages. A scout needs to sneak down there and 'enlist' their aid."

Naturally, everyone turns their eyes towards Marisa.

"Ze?"

"Patchy," Remilia tells her, "get that thing you gave to her last time. We won't be able to send a rabbit with her, so she'll need it if we're to keep in contact with her.

"Got it."

Marisa protests, "Wait a minute!"

By "last time" Remilia's speaking of the incident where the Hell Raven was misbehaving. Patchouli gave the magician an artifact that allows her to borrow a portion of the youkai's power, as well as allows the two to speak to each other without interference or delay. It's perfect for relaying orders and information to the underground in this rapidly changing situation.

"Wait a minute!" Marisa repeats, nobody listening to her argument. "I came here to get away from all the fighting! Don't tell me you want me to jump right back out there!"

Taking notice of the magician's moaning, Patchouli and Alice look at her, then at each other, and nod. They approach the human and both place their hands on her shoulder as if it were rehearsed. In unison they say,

"Consider it a repayment for all the books you stole."

However, they weren't without sympathy, even if they wouldn't express it. Marisa is always jumping at the chance to investigate an incident. The fact that she doesn't want to go out there clearly reflect the scope of the danger before her. For once she actually realizes this is too much for her to handle. However, because of this fact they know she'll be extra careful and avoid battle at all costs. This isn't the time to be rushing, but a sneaky thief crawling through the shadows. There's no better a person suited for the role, at least currently at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Surrounded on both sides, Marisa reluctantly resigns.

One situation out of the way, Remilia turns back to the map, "How does Eientei fare?"

Reisen II has been busy keeping the figures on the map up to date as possible. At least within the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, the situation is tracked in real-time thanks to the large concentration of rabbits communicating with one another. This portion of the map is up-to-date as it can get.

"The Lunarians are advancing at a steady and untethered pace," Reisen reports. "A member of the Royal Guard is leading the offense, and Lady Saya has advanced behind enemy lines and is engaging the Watatsuki Sisters."

This Remilia knew. Like the Moon Rabbits, Vampires share a telepathic link with their thralls. Knowing Eientei would be harder hit then her own mansion, Remilia sent her Lunarian-Vampire vassal to fight where she would be most needed. This could have been considered a selfless sacrifice on her part, but like with all things related to the Scarlet Senior, this too was calculated. If things got so bad at the mansion, Remilia could execute a Supreme Command, completely overriding Yorihime's will are forcing her to return. Such extremes were dangerous because each time it's used Yorihime loses a piece of her soul. So far it's never been used, so the Lunarian Vampire still possesses the entirety of her self, but if overused she'd eventually forever turn into something like a doll. If the mansion were attacked and in danger of being overrun, Yorihime acting as reinforcements would strike the enemy at the rear. Hopefully that would have been enough to save them, but thankfully it's yet to came to that. Since the mansion is in no danger Yorihime might as well stay and protect the immortal princess.

"Lord Tsukuyomi hasn't made a move?" Remilia asks.

Reisen II seems unsteady, "I'm not certain. Our spies can't get close enough to their main camp to keep a steady eye, but I've heard reports that Hakurei Reimu and Ibuki Suika were heading straight for the heart of his encampment. They might be tackling him directly as we speak."

Remilia frowns. That sounds very much like something Reimu would do. However, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto is the very peak of the mountain top. Perhaps the entirety of Gensokyo couldn't defeat him alone, and such is apparently obvious by the fact that he has yet to make a move himself. Challenging him is nearly the same as the Japanese bombing Pearl Harbor during World War II. Could this act have ensure their own demise?

"What about-" however, Remilia foresaw the eventuality of Gensokyo's destruction and placed her hopes on one individual, perhaps the only person that might match that man's strength, "-Cirno?"

Hero's Comeback

The Mishaguji snaps at the Lunarian, and the Royal Guard catches it by the mandible and jaw. Struggling for only a moment, he steadies himself and overpowers it. Displaying unheard of strength, he lifts it into the air and swings it like a whip. It crashes with great impact, destroying the ground underneath and creating rock slides in various areas of Youkai Mountain. Afterwords he immediately disregards it, instead turning his attention to the incoming iron rings and onbashira. He avoids the rings but takes the large piece of holy wood head-on. Catching through great effort, he swings it like a hammer and hurls it back at the attacker. Likewise does the woman dodge, and grunts at the failure of her maneuver.

"Remind you of something?" the petite goddess next to her poses the question.

"Don't remind me," sneers Kanako.

As the goddess have paused in their attacks, the Royal Guard see the opportunity to go on the offensive. As if he's gathering strength, he takes a stance in which he focuses all his power into the core of his stomach. He roars,

"I am the chief guardsman of Lady Akihito no Saya's security detail, and I shall not be defeated!"

Kanako and Suwako frown, this is about the sixth time he's screamed something to this effect.

"Do you think this 'Lady Saya' has a thing for hot-blooded musclemen?" Suwako snickers.

When compared to other Lunarians, this guard is indeed huge. Rounding near 190cm, he's only slightly taller than Kanako. Add the bulging muscles clearly visible underneath his white armor, and it's obvious he's a fitness freak. Unfortunately that makes him very strong, easily comparable to the oni. At the same time, however, his magic seems just as powerful, displaying a level of danmaku the physically-attributed youkai unfortunately can't match. It's easy to see how he got selected for such a prestigious position.

Yellowish orbs of magic appear behind him. Their growth isn't exactly subtle, as they multiply at an alarming rate. In a matter of seconds there's over a hundred of them, but they lie in wait of their creator's command. All the while the Royal Guard is grunting while charging his attack.

"He's like a _shonen manga_ character," Kanako observes.

"Go!" he emphasizes by pointing.

At once they fire at varying speeds. The goddesses take flight as they know sticking to the ground is a terrible idea. The blasts crash upon earth and explode with an impressive impact, blowing away a chunk of the mountainside several dozen times it's own width. If such an onslaught were to completely fall upon the mountain, it could very well destroy the whole thing. Kanako and Suwako know of this Lunarian's power and the collateral damage could be impossibly high. They limit such a possibility by making this an aerial battle, causing all of the wayward spells to safely fizzle out into the endless expanse of space.

Kanako and Suwako can avoid them easily enough, especially the little frog god. The Royal Guard's magic blasts are little more than a display of brute strength, a direct yet unforgiving danger that is rather inelegant in nature. This isn't the best method of capturing flying prey with high maneuverability. Both feel this man is greatly capable of better, but inexperience in such battles have left him unprepared in terms of strategy. In short he doesn't know how to properly fight those from Gensokyo.

"Stay still and face me!" he roars.

_Like that's going to happen_, both goddess are probably thinking.

His naive mindset is perhaps his biggest weakness. Despite being _bona fide_ gods, his power is, frankly, frightening. With his bare hands he can probably rip the each of them in half, and magic blow them into a granule of meaty chunks with just a single hit. There's no way in God's Green Earth are they going to fight him directly. All they can hope for is for him to tire; otherwise this is a battle of endurance they're not completely sure they can win.

"That's it!" he screams.

Again he gathers his energy, but this time not for orbs of magic that are used for projectiles. The yellow magic gathers around himself, engulfing him in a glowing aura. He's strengthening himself with magic.

"Aw crap," Kanako curses, realizing where this is going.

The distance between them and him was rather great, but suddenly he disappears. In a moment that was near instantaneous, he flew from that spot to just above Kanako's head.

"Look-" Suwako screamed, but never gets the chance to finish.

A double-handled axe slam hurls the burly goddess to the ground. Before the dust even clears from her rocketing to the earth, the Lunarian forms those magic orbs in his hands and hurls them at Kanako. The entire area is blown away by the force of his magic.

"Kana-" Suwako screams in fright, but realizes quick enough that she's next.

Unable to be taken by surprise, Suwako is small, limber, and quick enough to avoid the oncoming barrage of blows. Such physical combat isn't her specialty, but at least she's vastly stronger in that regard than her partner. She won't be taken down so easily, but she's quickly losing ground. Of the most-powerful being on this mountain, if Suwako falls so too will Youkai Mountain! She can't lose!

Suddenly the Royal Guard advances no further, though not through any will of his own. Even he seems surprised that he no longer pushes forward. Suwako notices only slightly before him. Arms are wrapped around his stomach from behind.

"Huh?" the Royal Guard dimly questions.

"Uuurrraaayyyy!" that person screams.

Using their own body as a pivot, whoever grabbed him from behind pulled him backwards, head over heels. This person than releases, throwing him directly at the ground. To make matters worse, they use their own momentum and stomp on him an additional time with their feet, thus adding to the force of the throw. Speed is greater than that of a bullet, he creates a colossal boom as he breaks the sound barrier. With a much greater impact than even Kanako, the Royal Guard is shot directly into the earth. He drops faster than lightning, blasting into the ground like a cruise missile fired from a battleship. There's something like an explosion, but the cloud is merely dirt broken to the point they're lighter than air. It plumes directly up, almost like ash rising from a volcano. The aforementioned intruder flips a few times in mid-air, victim of their own momentum and testament of exactly how much force they put into their throw.

Finally she comes to a halt and Suwako can identify this interruption, "Cirno?"

The girl in question is about to say, "Yeah," but her voice catches in her throat and she wobbles in flight. Apparently all that flipping has made her dizzy, and the world still circles before her eyes. Too much of this and she could get sick.

"Suwako," Kanako suddenly takes her friend's side.

"Kanako! I thought-"

Cirno covers her face with her hand, anchoring it and trying to keep herself steady. She put up her hand so as to say, "stop" or perhaps "give me a moment." This is largely ignored by the goddess pair.

"_She_ came and caught me before I crashed into the ground," Kanako nods to Cirno. "We flew away before we were hit by that magic."

Suwako returns her focus to the reborn Ancient, the one who so thoroughly defeated the both of them a month back. Cirno looks at her hand for the moment while she gathers herself. Very little does she resemble that unbelievably powerful, refined, and somewhat playful Ancient, but instead simply a taller version of the Ice Fairy who always used to tease Suwako's fellow frogs. It'd be a joke if she didn't just save the two of their hides.

"Okay, I'm better," Cirno announce.

She stands firm and faces the two gods. Leagues different than either of the two remember, before them is a woman who's expression exudes determination and confidence. Her eyes are sharp and focused, posture tall and shoulders firm. Illuminated by hope, her smile eliminates even the goddesses' tensions. For the first time since this night began, the believed everything will work out alright.

"Which way is it to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost?"

Or so they thought. Cirno's elementary question would have made them trip and fall if they were walking, or maybe even standing still. How long has she been in Gensokyo again? It's not like Youkai Mountain or the bamboo forest have moved or something. With all the fighting around this land, the night is lit up like a festival. How could she have gotten lost?

"It's that way," Suwako points, disappointment clear in her lackadaisical tone.

"Thanks," Cirno scratches the back of her head in embarrassment. "I've been trying to ask for a while, but everyone was so busy fighting that I didn't get-"

Suddenly a muffled roar echoes through the night.

Obviously coming from below, they look down to see a pair of legs sticking out of the ground. It's kicking and fighting, trying to drag the rest of him out. Neither goddess had actually ever seen someone so comically planted like that, and they'd laugh if they weren't so disappointed he hadn't kicked the bucket. It seems round three is inevitable, but this time they have Cirno at their side. They should have a much better chance.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" he screams again, this time the ground which buries him inexplicably exploding. Leaping from the pit, he faces the trio above him. "Who dares sneaks up-" and then pauses upon realizing the latest addition's identity. "You! You're the filthy _whore_ who so sullied my pure Lady Saya's honor! It is no surprise such a foul woman would employ such cheap tactics!"

At the clear provocation, there became a chill in the air. It felt like the very air itself shook in fear. Cautiously do the stares of Kanako and Suwako turn to Cirno. Her clenched fists turned white with anger; her entire arms are tense. Just like her hands, the whole of her skin blooms to white, so much so that she's actually glowing. Likewise, so to do her blue eyes and hair, to the point it's difficult to look at them directly. The massive amount of magic she's exhuming is oppressive even to gods. And as if it's an afterthought, six icicle wings form from back. Their span is greater than that of birds.

"You are the one I haven't met," Cirno's voice emits like a growl. "You're unlike the others in white."

"Don't you dare speak of my comrades! I don't care if you are the fiancee of Lord Tsukuyomi, I shall never forgive you!"

Again he channels his magic into his body, radiating with a yellowish glow. Once ready, he displays that monstrous speed and completely disappears from sight.

From the side of the goddess, there's an explosion of air. They have no opportunity to look, but Cirno is gone. Before they can register what's happened, suddenly the Royal Guard is frozen mid-flight, less than half the distance that was between them. He's holding his arms up as if in block, and it appears something has burst right before him. The aftereffects of an attack, it glitters like glass or crystal, something having been broken on top of his arms. It was ice, or precisely one of Cirno's icicle swords. At such high speeds it's unbelievable that he could react and block, but by all means has it interrupted his progress. Cirno has vanished, but that doesn't mean she's gone.

Before he can recover from that attack, or more precisely the shock of the attack, a rain is upon him. Cirno's icicle daggers which can be summoned in near-endless supply. Like a waterfall they fall and crash upon him, breaking apart just as easily as if it were a liquid stream. They confine and hinder him greatly, unable to move or relinquish his guard. Individually their effect is low, but their impossible-to-count numbers have him trapped like in a stampede of bulls. He's completely helpless!

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" he yells in frustration.

That glow of his intensifies, and it seems his very voice holds power. Giving one finally shout, all the daggers suddenly shatter as if they were hit by a moving wall. Such impossible a feat from merely flexing his magical muscle is to be commended, but he is no less enraged by his success. Free from the onslaught, he seeks the foe who so humiliated his charge.

No trace of Cirno exists, but he does find a present left to him. Completely surrounded, high and low, from all sides, are nothing but icicle swords. Not the flimsy daggers from before, but impressive and defined blades. However, something is odd. Unlike what one would expect, they aren't facing him as if to converge all at once. They are pointed away, their handles exposed to whoever is on the inside. What trickery is this?

Before too much thought could be put into it, something crashes onto his back. His sights slightly shift in the direction from which he was surprised, but something blurs past him just outside of focus. He tries to trail this new objective, but it vanishes before it can be registered.

Suddenly another of those things crashes into him, but this time directly from the front. It happened so quick and in such rapid succession, he still couldn't see it coming. Such speed is impossible! As the third strongest Lunarian, there shouldn't be such movements he cannot trace, especially considering he's the frontal combat specialist behind only Lord Tsukuyomi. No such creature other than his master should be this fast!

Again he's hit from behind, but this time it came from below. Before he could think it crashes before him from on high. Next he's slashed from his side, then again from the opposite. From the chill he can now tell what's hitting him; it's those swords made of ice. They slam on him hard, completely unlike those pin pricks from before. Though the pain is slight, he can't escape the shock of being attacked. His body is essentially paralyzed, hit in such rapid succession he cannot react before being hit an addition several times. It might actually be so fast that his body is registering being attacked three or four strikes back. It's a tornado from which there is no escape.

From the outside it appears as nothing but a blue storm. Each strike flashes like lightning, and the perpetrator is so fast she only leaves a trail. Although it's an illusion, they don't appear simply one at a time, but multiples at once not unlike a Plasma Ball. The lightning radiates almost outward, but such feats are unreliable to sight. Such which has caught the Royal Guard is simply beyond comprehension.

Within, the Lunarian is helpless. The strikes come in an endless flow, the swords which make up the shell disappearing at a rapid pace. With great speed slashes appear across his large and muscular body, his unrivaled white royal armor being stripped away piece by piece. He's being sanded down, smoothed out like a rock in a flowing river. However, this happens not in the span of eons, but seconds. He's being cut down until his very core has disappeared.

Those in witness would say it lasted for hours. Such a spectacular event warrants as much. In truth however, it was over in slightly less than a minute. High and low, surrounded on all sides in every direction, there were a thousand blade. At the end of which, Cirno's form finally become visible after delivering the end strike. Like all the others, the sword shatters upon impact, but unlike the thousand times before, it is the two combatants who are different.

When Cirno initiated this assault, the last time she was seen, she merely had six wings. However, at it's conclusion the ice had grown even larger, creeping past her back and physically attaching to her. It was like some kind of organism. Wrapping around her stomach, from her hips up her spine to her neck, they almost look like claws from some kind of winged beast. Those who know would say she was greater resembling the Ancient with each passing day.

On the opposite side was the Royal Guard. As expecting he's taken considerable damage. Countless cuts and scars have chipped away at his body, but perhaps most noticeable is the great change in complexion. A predictable side effect of being slashed at with icicle swords, his skin has turned blue and hypothermic. Thankfully because of this, bleeding is at a minimal, but that still doesn't bode well considering his situation. There's no focus in his eyes.

Like a tree cut down at it's base, the Royal Guard's fall seems slow and over dramatized. A mountain of a man, the impact he makes on the ground below would match that of an anvil. After the dust settles, he moves no more.

Paying little heed to the goddess who'd been witnesses, Cirno follows him to the ground and checks the status of his opponent. Likewise do the divine pair copy. They meet her at his side while she's checking his pulse; the wings which granted her strength and speed glittering away into dust. By the time they're right next to her Cirno's hair and eyes have too returned to normal, clearly signaling an end to combat. As if it were any doubt this fight is over, but at the same time she doesn't appear eager to jump into the next brawl.

After checking his status, she begins scanning around her. Finding what she wants, she leaves the three of them in hopes of retrieving it. Kanako and Suwako are a bit dismayed. Despite how tremendously bad his defeat appeared, Akihito no Saya's chief guard is still alive.

Cirno displayed great power. A sword which could split a greater werewolf (which had skin nearly as tough as iron, and massive regeneration which supplemented that) in but a single strike. A thousand of such blades do little but scratch the Lunarian Elite. Such an impressive display could only stop short of killing him. Such is the scope of her new found power. And she wishes to leap into the heart of their army and challenge Tsukuyomi? Impossible. Cirno's strength isn't enough.

From the earth Suwako produces an iron ring. This will be more than enough to end a helpless Lunarian.

"Stop!" a plead cries just before the childlike goddess removes his head from his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"We can't leave him like this," Suwako's voice sounds anything but childlike, "Cirno. We have to put an end to him before he gets up again."

Angrily Cirno protests, "No!"

Though she was a decent distance away, her image flickers and she's again before them. Such displays of speed are taxing, thus the reason Cirno first scooted away at a jogging pace. It's obvious she's trying to conserve strength. The objects which she saw so important she left her defeated foe unattended were bundles of tree branches, each with many leaves still on them.

"Don't kill him!" she repeats.

"Cirno," Kanako steps forward, at least in appearances the more intimidating of the two, "you know what's going on right now, right? This isn't just an invasion or war, it's an extermination. This Lunarian has killed dozens of tengu and kappa before I started fighting him. If we don't kill him he'll just get back up and kill us. We don't have the luxury of naive sentimentality. You couldn't finish him off, so we'll do it."

The blue woman's voice is firm and determined, "You don't have that right. As a matter of fact neither do I, but _I_ was the one who defeated him. His fate is _my_ choice."

"You only beat him into submission," Suwako observes. "A thousand strikes and you only managed to knock him out. Only the strong have the right to say who lives and dies. If you want to save people, you need to be strong enough to kill."

"I won't!" Cirno cries, greatly surprising the gods. "I won't kill anymore!"

Noticing the great regret in her eyes, the pair back away. Controlling herself before she breaks out in tears, Cirno takes several breaths. Once again able, she begins to cover the Royal Guard with the bundle of branches in her arms.

"When I went to the moon and saw what they were doing to the rabbits, I lost control and began slaughtering everyone in sight. I felt that same emotion bubble up within me when he called me that bad name, and I barely kept myself from doing it again. These Lunarians aren't any different than us. They have wives, children, families, dreams and ambitions just like us. In fact I think the only thing different between us is that they live on the Moon and we on the Earth. I've meet Lunarians who want this fight even less than we do, and we need to show them kindness before the bridge between our two races is forever burned. It may not be much, but I'm going to spare as many of them as possible."

Cirno knows the taint of being a killer, the goddesses notice, but that doesn't make her actions any less hazardous.

The God of Wind and War Kanako speaks, "Cirno, as soon as he awakens he's going to start attacking us again."

Finishing covering him in a blanket of leaves, Cirno stands, "He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

An ice sword forms in her hands, and she begins writing in the dirt, "Lunarians strive to possess no vices or virtues, but because of the social structure of their civilization, the have imprinted, indoctrinated within them an immeasurable amount of Pride. I've been to the moon and I've seen this. Force upon him humility and his willpower will completely shatter. He won't start fighting again, I guarantee it."

Finished, Cirno backs away from her message. Curious, Suwako and Kanako read it.

_I kicked your butt. I could have killed you but didn't. I won't demand that you surrender or stop fighting, but at the very least prolong the life I have spared. Your life is yours to do with as you wish. Cirno._

Afterwords they glance at the messenger with a question brow. Cirno looks very proud of herself.

"This will work?" Kanako doubts. "This level of reverse psychology would only work on a five-year-old."

With her hands on her hips, "After beating them black and blue, and then telling them you're giving their life back to them, would be an insult so great they'll probably never raise their fists in anger again."

Suwako releases her iron ring, thus signifying acceptance with Cirno's wishes, "But they make commit seppuku out of shame. There's nothing you can do to stop that."

Cirno's victorious grin fades, "No. If he ends up throwing away his own life, then that's the choice he's made and I have to recognize that. I can make an attempt, but I can't force my morals on him." She looks to the two gods with pain in her eyes, "But that doesn't mean I can't try, right?"

Suwako looks to her companion. While showing mercy to the enemy is generally a terrible idea, it also seems that Cirno has a far greater understanding of Lunarian Psychology, to which they have none. Kanako nods in agreement to Cirno's assessments and sentiments. Psychological warfare is just as, if not more, deadly than actual warfare. If such acts of kindness break their spirit, than it's much better than bloodying their hands. They'd do well to remember this as they retake their mountain.

"We've taken down their queen chess piece," Kanako finally turns away from the Royal Guard, "but they still have a field full of pawns, bishops, knights, and rooks."

Suwako nods.

"Well then," Cirno faces them one final time, "I got a date with the king. I shouldn't keep him waiting after all."

Slightly painfully she waves goodbye just in case this is the last time she'll ever see them. Despite some kind of imaginary rivalry upon the part of the Ice Fairy, Cirno and Suwako were actually close and friendly to one another. Before her emotions overtake her, Crino turns and runs away.

"Wait! Cirno!" Suwako can't let her go like this.

This makes her chest grip tighter, but Cirno stops, fastens her heart, and listens to her friend's final request.

"I told you," and she then points, "Eientei is _that_ way!"


	38. Counter

Clash of the Titans

An unsettling vibration Tsukuyomi has been feeling on his hip. It's his sword, been doing that since shortly after his fight started. It's distracting. Though he humored the thought of entertaining Reimu Hakurei, he's worried about something else entirely. Rude to the woman who so courageously challenged him, he can't help but feel upset at himself.

"Where are you looking?" Reimu shouts, crafting a pentagram pattern of talismans and hurling them at the Lunar Ruler.

Showing a discourtesy, he decides to no further focus on anything else. Very few individuals in this world or any other deserve such respect. Thus shall he comply.

With the snap of a finger, light surrounds him. Not exactly purification, it's more something of an indistinct laser. Emitting from small bodies which orbit around him, there's several ranks all enshrining him behind their curtains of light. Reimu's talismans burn upon contact; the few which penetrate being scorched by the proceeding level. Not a one gets close to Tsukuyomi.

Odd as it may sound, Reimu recognizes this as one of Patchouli's spells. _Silent Selene_, a Moon Sign spell card. However, the Scarlet Devil Librarian's version is nowhere near this powerful. Also, Tsukuyomi's casting time is near-instantaneous. That their spells be this similar shouldn't be much of a surprise. After all, he is the Lord of the Moon. If Reimu shifts to this mindset she should, to a point, be able to anticipate what kind of attacks he may use.

Without warning or pause, he dashes through the pillars of light. This is very unlike Patchouli's spell. Whereas the magician couldn't move from within the magic, Tsukuyomi cares nothing for such conventions. Also does he not fear the probability of being damaged by his own attack. His charge is straightforward and direct, making a beeline towards the shrine maiden. With timing impeccable, the rotating lasers don't change course or alter speed, but all the same they avoid Tsukuyomi as if they wouldn't dare as much as impede his path. He breezes through a dangerous situation without concern.

Unprepared for such rashness, Reimu can do nothing but react. Allowing this battle to become close was something she wanted to avoid, especially considering that sword at his hip which has yet to receive use. With this man being the ruler of the greatest civilization known to date, that can't be any normal sword. Who knows what sort of magical properties it may possess. Tsukuyomi has of yet name his weapon, so from it the miko has nothing to expect. She readies her gohei.

Tsukuyomi leads with an elbow, then a knee, and finishes the combo with a sweeping roundhouse. Of course Reimu ducked, bent, and leaned away to avoid, but after which she did nothing else. Somewhat confused, this seemed nothing other than martial arts. What's more, in no way otherworldly. Of course he was skilled, but the pressure behind his fist felt even less than what she remembered of that Chinese Youkai. Is this his best, is he taking her lightly, or is he still testing the waters? Of the choices Reimu would believe the latter two, but he has to do a lot better if he wishes to win this.

After the wide final attack, the miko backs away cautiously. With the two of them separated they both pause. Assessing the situation, it's Reimu who takes the initiative. That quick exchange gave her a feel about something. A chink in the armor, a weakness, or an opportunity, whatever the case Reimu believed testing him in close quarters combat to be a reliable strategy. Thus do they fight.

Using her gohei as a kind of short staff or club, she thrusts a few times to gain an advantage in range. He's taller than her, thus having longer arms and legs. For a person of shorter stature to hold an advantage over someone larger, the key is to make the exchanges as close as possible. Very close. Her weapon gave her a slight advantage in range, but if she were to take two steps in she'd be at ideal for her naked fists. The danger would be in that first step, whereas Tsukuyomi's blows would be most effective. After that, however, being that close would make punching harder and awkward for him, giving Reimu an advantage that could tip the scales of power. The question is, would that be enough?

Reimu's thrusts are impressively dodged. Tsukuyomi's upper body moves and shifts very quickly, but one must notice his footwork, a dance of steps that enable his to move very rapidly in ways someone not paying attention wouldn't expect. To say the least he's an expert in martial arts, but he expresses a kind of seriousness that a teacher would give to a student. For the most part, he's still just observing. This is the moment where she has to up her game and surprise him, hopefully producing some real damage.

In a move so swift if you blinked you might have missed it, Reimu tucked her gohei under her sleeve and fought barehanded. Her range now altered, to be most effective she'd have to go in close. This is what made her move so keen; at the same time she stepped forward and seemingly put herself at a disadvantage. However, abandoning her weapon meant she now faced different options. Hopefully this shift will surprise Tsukuyomi. Surprises were simply another form of danger, and the human hopes to make use of that.

Her second step brings her within range, and she unleashes her fury of punches and kicks. No novice herself, Reimu has had more than her share of hand-to-hand combat training and fighting experience. True her overall strength was nothing more than a teenage girl, but her spiritual powers make up for that. It's the technique which couldn't be augmented by magic, requiring her full physical skills. If she can so much as touch Tsukuyomi, at that point her spells can take over, delivering massive damage with the right application of mystic force. For this is she aiming.

Tsukuyomi dodges well, but he can't just use his footwork alone to keep from harm. Instead of always swaying and avoiding the series of blows, he's pushed far enough to need to block and parry. In such tight quarters he has to use his hands for defense.

However far she might be pushing him, Reimu has as of yet to land a solid blow. This is the extent of her physical skills. Yet this is all within the shrine maiden's calculations. After all, martial arts isn't her area of expertise. By fighting this way, all she needed to accomplish was getting close. From here she can let her other talents shine.

Executing more of her slight-of-hand, she retrieves a Ying-Yang Orb from under her sleeve.

"Holy Relic," she trusts an open palm into his stomach, "Ying-Yang Sanctifier Orb!"

The initial blow didn't connect, but that wasn't the point. From her hand the marble-like orb suddenly bust with energy. Easily encompassing him inside, the ball of energy has a diameter of about four meters. Within, anything would be fried. Even one such as Tsukuyomi would take injury. From her hand it grew, and once fully sized it travels forward at a calm pace, dragging anything inside for continued devastation.

However, it stops. Reimu can't believe what she sees. After halting, it gradually shrinks. Once trapped within, one should be helpless until the spell's run it's course. To escape or block is one thing, but to oppress it with force isn't something capable even by the oni or even Yukari. What in the world is going on?

As it shrinks to pathetic size, Tsukuyomi is clearly seen. Being inside such a thing should have at least effected him somewhat, but there isn't as much as a frayed hair on his head. He stands tall, proud, with only a single arm stretching forward. Contracting to the point his hand is visible, Reimu witnesses how he accomplished such a feat. He's merely closing his hand, making a fist.

At the final moment were his fingers clench into a ball, a explosion happens from within. Reimu's spell destabilizing, the magical energy detonated in an uncontrollable and wild force. However, it was directed by Tsukuyomi's hand. The land perpendicular to him, directly to his left and his right, burst in columns of fire. Like a land mine was trigger from underground, there is chain explosions traveling as far as the eye can see. Reimu's spell wasn't being suppressed or canceled, but channeled into such which resulted in the lateral eruptions. And all this was done simply by Tsukuyomi's one hand. The shrine maiden and Guardian of Gensokyo couldn't even begin to comprehend how such a thing is possible.

Tsukuyomi showing the slightest hint of movement, Reimu flinches. He made no hostile action, but the miko fears his possible action nonetheless. Reaching into his pocket, her retrieves a handkerchief. He wipes away at the hand that caught Reimu's Ying-Yang Orb.

Challenging him directly is too dangerous! Reimu takes to the skies realizing that she should never get within arm's reach of this man! Though he didn't display the greatest martial skills, she felt that if she could use her magic at point blank range she'd have a chance. Sorely was she mistaken. With his bare hands did he disrupt one of her better techniques. There were several other spells she could have used, but they all would have fallen by the same effect, if not more disastrous. If he were to grab a hold of her, anywhere, that part of her could easily have been ripped from her body. Tsukuyomi called this a "warm up." Had he been serious Reimu would have been killed several times while being that close.

Tossing the handkerchief wastefully on the ground, Tsukuyomi looks up and asks, "Taking this to the next stage, are we?"

Obediently he follows her to the sky.

From underneath her sleeve, Reimu again retrieves her gohei. Out too does four Ying-Yang Orbs spill. They fall to about her midsection, from there orbit her. Tsukuyomi simply stands by and watches. He's still allowing her to lead the battle. Normally this would be considered underestimating, but this man carries his confidence as if this woman simply cannot possibly win. It's frightening too that Reimu nearly believes this as well. But within her there's still hope. Up her sleeve she still possesses a few tricks, as well as a trump which has yet to fail her in her moderate years of life. There's still a chance!

Throwing her arms up into the air, lowering her head and closing her eyes, the orbs spin around her at a quickening pace. She chants,

"Scattered Spirit, Fantasy Seal!"

In a furry does Reimu hurl her Ying-Yang Orbs, talismans, and general magic blasts in all directions. Matching her frustrations, this is no less an attack directed at Tsukuyomi than an indiscriminate tantrum dispensing unmitigated devastation. Being so unfocused, everything is in danger. There's no set pattern, no foreseeable flaws, just a scramble to avoid everything as best you can.

Tsukuyomi just stands there. All the hazards and all the chaos simply pass him by. Untold devastation could be caused from a single hit, yet he's unmoving like an old man watching the morning sunrise. More than his disregard, the more amazing fact is that all of Reimu's magic seems to be missing. From the caster's point of view, this is a brutal torrent of force with unpredictable results. Though possessing a lack of direction, to completely miss it's opposition is a chance of the most infinitesimally small percentage. Yet the bullets themselves almost seem to be the ones dodging and avoiding, as if the law of probability is the one that somehow fears him.

Reimu can't believe what she sees. All the Lunarian soldiers that were lying in wait for an opportunity for their Lord's opponent to drop her guard are now doing their best to flee. All the unintended targets are being flushed from the battlefield, yet the one most dangerous stands uncontested. It's like with those lasers, somehow magic seems to curve around him.

This cannot continue. While almost an impossibility, her spell is completely missing. However, at the same time it's completely halted an advance. At the very least it gives her time to plan a next move. She can continue this for a little longer while she contemplates.

"Is this it?" Tsukuyomi asks in a tone of disappointment.

After sighing, he draws forward, closing the distance between the two. Again Reimu is stunned; he moves forward, directly towards her. Making no effort to dodge any of the talismans, ying-yang orbs, or other magic, he again avoids harm without even being grazed. His progress is direct and constant, a calm advance that leaves him in no greater danger than a churchgoer on a Sunday morning stroll. However impossible it is to imagine, Reimu must recognize the fact that this spell will never hit him, no matter what he does.

Canceling her casting, she immediately attacks again.

Or as to say, she maneuvers to attack. Her body flickers like a shimmer on a calm lake's surface. She moves. In her wake she creates something of an after-image. This isn't exactly speed, neither is it teleportation. Something of both, or perhaps neither, Reimu's manipulating the Gensokyo boundary only around her frame, giving her something akin to super speed, though with the added effect of making her invulnerable while she moves. Existing simultaneously in two worlds, she's a victim of neither.

However, simply moving as such won't draw this confrontation any closer to a conclusion. Though she can avoid harm, she can't exactly attack like this. So here is the point of such a maneuver;

For a moment she stops. In that briefest of pauses she fires a hail of talismans and magic orbs directly at Tsukuyomi. Before results could be measured, she moves again. Allowing no opportunity for harm to befall her, she's blinking in and out of existence so as to never be in one spot for very long. Every few moments she pauses, hurls a spearhead of magic, and moves again. Moving repeatedly, she practices this technique over and over again, firing upon him from several different locations. Doing this so quickly and rapidly, it's as if she's an entire squadron of archers all targeting just a single lone warrior. And how does this one man respond?

Tsukuyomi finally has to avoid. Even if he's somehow loved by the Goddess of Luck, attacks that are directly targeting him won't mysteriously miss. However, his movements still have a sluggish casualness to them. He sways left and right with almost no concern. Despite all this, these attacks aren't terribly difficult to dodge despite their numbers. It's almost more of an annoyance than a motivation for victory.

Well, all Reimu truly wished for was an experiment, testing a theory that he somehow repels all attacks. This is not true. Being direct is the only way to challenge him, so thus must she alter her strategy.

"Migrating Spirit, Fantasy Seal!"

Eight ying-yang orbs orbit around her, creating an immense physical barrier. From them they spew magic in all directions. However, Reimu herself focuses on throwing talismans. They directly target Tsukuyomi, homing with laser point accuracy. Tsukuyomi has no problem dealing with the omnidirectional attacks, but the talismans are what seeks his demise. At the last possible moment he dodges to the side, allowing them safely pass. Next he has to worry about the sequential barrage headed his way.

However, it won't be as simple as that. Just as the talismans were to venture out into the great beyond, they flicker the same as the shrine maiden as when she was moving before. Suddenly they abruptly change direction, heading directly for Tsukuyomi once again.

It only takes a few moments for him to work our the mechanics in his head. She's doing it again, manipulating the boundary to her wishes. It's not that the talismans are locked onto him like a kind of heat-seeking rocket, but she's manipulating the space around them so that they "follow" him no matter which direction he turns. As far as the talismans themselves are concerned they only know ahead, but they're forcibly altered in course so that they're always aiming at Tsukuyomi. They'll trail him for an eternity unless Reimu is dealt with.

But those initial talismans aren't his only concern. As he's being pursued, the miko continues to hurl more in astounding numbers. It's clear that anyone would quickly be overwhelmed. What's worse, they alter course in differing intervals. No matter his course, at any and every moment he's being pursued and corner. He'll shortly be surrounded!

"Nicely done," Tsukuyomi humors.

For as constructively as Reimu planned for and implemented this strategy, she made one grievous error; she never planned for when he goes on the offensive.

"Moon Phase," he whispers under his breath, "New-Blessing."

Surrounded on all sides, there's no path of escape.

"Phase Shift: Fortification."

They fall upon him as if God's judgment. Talismans rain down and detonate, building up a ball of fire which in a flash engulfs his entire frame. The additional magic only builds upon that explosion. Brighter than a flare, night becomes day. It's roar is deafening, completely putting a halt to all fighting simply from it's impact. Being the ruler of the most-elite civilization known to man, Reimu doesn't quit with just this, she continues cast her spell until she's completely out of breath.

Even after taking a breath, it takes several seconds for the oxygen within the area of effect to cease burning. Afterwords there's smoke, the likes of which might linger for several hours. Underneath the ground is smoldering.

There's no motion from within the sphere of impact. A calm worst than before any storm, while the perpetrator recuperates she awaits the results of her all-out assault.

At the first sign of report, she silently mouths, "No way."

As the smoke clears, it becomes apparent that something remains after the attack. It wouldn't be surprising if the victim underneath was completely vaporized into dust, but even a charred husk of a person would be impressive. However, what's truly underneath is a whole body. What's more, not even the slightest singe on his pristine white dress-like suit. Underneath the violence and devastation, Tsukuyomi is completely unharmed.

Not to be underestimated, such an onslaught was enough to fell an oni and even a dragon. There's not a one in Gensokyo, perhaps the whole known world, that could survive that head-on. Even Tsukuyomi couldn't be so great as to eat such an attack. He must have done something.

Water swirls from underneath, twisting like a snake, and pooling in a ring around his body. Realizing for the first time he's going on the offensive, Reimu surrounds herself with talismans, articulating a pattern before her which resembles a pentagram. It's a barrier shield, glimmering and reflecting light like a mirror might. She's seen him use lasers of concentrated moonlight, but now he's using water? Exactly what kind of magic does he possess?

Running like a river, the ring of water revolves around him in a perfectly circular path. It sparkles as it reflects the twinkling of the night's stars, crafting a beautiful display that must be just as tempting as a rose. Though it's impossible to see it perfectly this dark night, it's speed is increasing. That it keeps it's perfect shape is a testament to Tsukuyomi's unrivaled magical control.

Suddenly a wave bursts through as if it were a broken dam. Disproportional to the amount collected, the water barrels towards the miko with the force of a tsunami. However, despite being from Tsukuyomi, even this has it's limits. At a certain point the wave halts, erecting a wall completely separating the two. From that point it pools for a moment, than sprinkles towards her like a rain. Not to be taken lightly, this is no spring shower. The droplets of water are fired with the speed and velocity of a bullet from a gun, and they will put a hole in a human just as well. It takes keen concentration to dodge.

Yet Reimu immediately finds this familiar. The kappa might have an affection towards all things technological, but they're essentially river youkai. Having a strong affinity with water, thus too is their magic aligned. The Guardian of Gensokyo has before faced a spell of very similar properties.

Unfortunately the scale of Tsukuyomi's magic versus Nitori's is obviously apparent. _These_ bullets of water are vastly larger, greater in number, and travel at a speed which is completely incomparable. Her barrier shield is demolished in a flash. If she had not before experienced a similar spell, she'd be breathing through several new air holes right now. By an extremely narrow margin does she manage to maneuver in the air and dodge, but at the same time her clothes get improperly ventilated. By the time the spell finally ceases, Reimu isn't anymore decent than when she steps out of the bath.

This is bad. By all means can the battle-hardened shrine maiden tell that Tsukuyomi is still only "warming up." Though she can't claim to know beforehand of what kind of magic he's capable, but his control over water doesn't seem to be his primary discipline. Maybe he's weakest skill, it's clear _that_ was only an appetizer. Once he really gets going, will Reimu be able to withstand?

Obviously being played with, Reimu can't let this escalate further by pulling her punches. Tsukuyomi is a threat upon the level she has never before faced. Of the gods, youkai, and other such otherworldly beings, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto is beyond equal. This has be put a stop to now.

Taking a talisman between the fore and ring finger of her right hand, she closes her eyes and concentrates. As if this were a game and it were now her "turn," Tsukuyomi awaits to see where this is going. The hand holding the paper amulet makes a sharp snap movement. Then it does so repeatedly, drawing out a sort of shape. If this were on paper it'd be more distinguishable, but all one can really tell are straight lines. However, one can't witness and not realize that this next move will be big. Perhaps the biggest.

Tsukuyomi displayed good sportsmanship and allowed the miko to continue, but sudden surprise and concern strikes his expression. He's realized what she's doing. No longer a "game" to continue, he recognizes the level of threat isn't something he can ignore. He makes preparations of his own.

From underneath his robe, Tsukuyomi produces two artifacts. In his left hand, tied by a string, is an jade-colored magatama, a jewel shaped similarly to the Arabic numeral "9." In his right is a highly decorated mirror detailed on one side with a star. Had Reimu opened her eyes and not focused on her own spell, she'd recognize the mirror as the Yata no Kagami. This being true, the jewel could only be Yasakani no Magatama. Together they are two of the three Sacred Treasures of Japan, the most powerful artifacts in all their history.

Opposite to him, Reimu is now being circled by eight Ying-Yang Orbs, although these orbs are several times larger than those previous stretching nearly 75 centimeters in diameter. By far are these of vastly different importance than the others. Reimu is preparing something big.

Dawn breaks and the morning fills with a light shade of blue. It's moments before midnight. On the horizon the sun rises and streaks across the sky with an unprecedented speed, journeying far too fast to be the effect of the Earth's rotation. Lost in the night because of it's phase, the dark side of the moon is now visible, existing as a distinct shadow in the sky. The sun seems to move on a direct collision course. Of course, this is all due to Tsukuyomi's magic and two powerful artifacts. Only such could explain the sun revealing itself at midnight.

As the sun nears the moon the sky turns a shade of red, painting a vision of war across the heavens. Tsukuyomi's preparations are no doubt nearly complete.

Reimu yells, "Last Word-"

Tsukuyomi yells, "Moon Phase-"

The sun passes behind the moon, surrounding the satellite with ring of fire.

"-Fantasy Heaven!"

"-Total Eclipse!"

Reimu shines with an impossibly bright light, her features completely indistinguishable underneath. It's as if she's the sun itself descended upon the planet Earth.

Darkness engulf Tsukuyomi. As if he were the moon itself, he's lost within the light. He exists as a shadow given mass, a bit of a red glow outlines him as it does the eclipse.

The sun's rapid race across the sky comes to a standstill as it hides behind the moon. Normally an eclipse would last only a number of minutes, probably also the limit of Tsukuyomi's altered state, but as it's being effected by magic there's no telling. Also is it a mystery if this is the actual sun or some illusion effecting only Gensokyo. For something of this magnitude to occur the Earth and Moon would have to be the ones moving, and if that actually happened catastrophic disasters would plague the planet due to the increased rotational speed. But logistics come second to the action on the ground.

The essences of light and dark face one another. What could be happening within those two opposing masses is anyone's guess. They might be staring the other down, or perhaps they're no longer even aware of the other. At this moment they represent things greater than can possibly exist on this Earth. Greater than even gods, they almost appear to be the very concepts of good and evil manifested. Light and shadow.

Thus began a battle which cannot even be described. Light attacked shadow, and shadow attacked light. Bullets of () were fired at the other in a blinding cascade of the two respective elements. For those who watched they felt such a display forbidden, as if their eyes weren't worthy enough to witness such a battle. And in another way it looked like two kids battling with flashlights. Whatever was happening, at they very least they knew they couldn't comprehend the flow of the battle. Lights and shadows are flung across the sky like arrows, but they almost seem not to effect the other.

Those who know of Reimu Hakurei's Fantasy Heaven know it as her cheap trump, befitting the monicker "Last Word." Reimu herself becomes immaterial, completely cast from this dimension and impossible to touch in any and every form. Out of all the youkai and gods in Gensokyo, there doesn't exist a sole method to even contest that ability. In every sense of the word, she becomes invincible. While in that state she is also capable of attacking, and her power in this state is enough to destroy even the whole planet if she so desired. Until this day, she's never had the _need_ to use this ability.

If one were to analyze Tsukuyomi's Total Eclipse, perhaps the only comparison they could make is to Reimu's Fantasy Heaven. In practically every aspect, it's the miko's polar opposite. As they continue to fight, they themselves appear more to be dancing. Light and dark circle around each other, almost representing the maiden's very own Ying-Yang orbs. Perhaps if this power were shared between them, they'd ascend to the level of omniscience, but they're deadlocked as foes, and perhaps nothing will change that save ultimate victory.

While their dance continues on high, countless battle rage below.

Fall From Grace

Saya only barely managed to stay one step ahead of Orochi. Those eight heads cooperate as one, making it so that any who challenged them would fight not a single beast, but a team of highly coordinated and effective monsters that even an army cannot match. Even in the legend, Orochi only met his demise by being tricked. Susano-o couldn't possibly win in a straight-up battle, so he managed to get the creature drunk and cut off each individual head in it's stupor. While Saya currently face a drastically scaled version of the mythical beast, it's still far beyond her own magnificent capabilities.

As Yorihime acted as summoner, while the creature is under her control she cannot move. Toyohime suffered no such handicap. Getting past Orochi had to be difficult enough, but if the queen manages that she'll still have to best one of the leaders of the Lunarian Defense Corps before getting to the root of the problem. Such a task is neigh impossible, even for the strongest woman befitting Lord Tsukuyomi.

Each snake head struck in rapid succession with blinding speed. Considering it's so tall, it's unbelievable that it could snap and attack as quickly as a snake of a much smaller size. What's more unbelievable is that Saya possesses the reflexes and agility to counter as much, though she's not quite quick enough to land an attack with her Tonbogiri as she's dodging. All she needs is to taste just a portion of flesh with her steel, and she could whittle away the monster bit by bit, but her skills aren't as much.

Desperately she leaps away while the eight-headed snake does nothing but advance. Despite her title and rank, Akihito no Saya possess very little battle experience, and even that is against humanoid-type opponents. Fighting such a monster is a completely unexpected experience. Even she must realize this is a battle she cannot possibly win.

That isn't to say she doesn't have a strategy. Without the Watatsuki Sisters on the front lines, the Lunarian Army can only continue to advance. This is a war after all. The fighting won't stop just because they are doing their thing. In fact this is all a part of her plan. While she wanted to best the two sisters for their betrayal, even her pride wouldn't let her ignore the possibility that the both of them could possibly win. She is the strongest woman on the moon, but ranks second and third are definitely the sisters. If either Watatsuki was alone Saya would win hand's down, but the sisters themselves know that and are pretty much guaranteed to be together. So if challenged by Tsukuyomi's wife, there's no question that they would cooperate. Thus is what Saya predicted. Gensokyo itself would provide very little challenge to Tsukuyomi's Army, but there's a few outstanding individuals who could become a nuisance, to even a major threat. Watatsuki no Yorihime and Watatsuki no Toyohime were at the top of that list. If those two are tied up the soldiers can march forward as predicted, completing the ultimate objective of capturing Kaguya Houraisan. Saya dashed forward ahead of the army for this very reason, and as long as she can continue to stall the rest of the soldiers shall eventually catch up.

Toyohime notices Saya's lack of forward action.

"She's stalling," she thinks aloud.

While that may be true, she can't very well leave her sister defenseless. With the appearance of the Lady of the Moon, the Watatsukis have been ignorant of their surroundings. They're in the middle of the war and the threat before them isn't their biggest threat, as impossible as it sounds. A moon rabbit has always been nearby so they may keep in constant communication. Perhaps now is the most important time that not be ignored.

Straying not too far from the immobile Yorihime, Toyohime asks of the rabbit, "What's the situation?"

Suddenly being addressed, the rabbit trembles in an odd kind of fear. Certainly must she be scared by the appearance of such a fabled monstrosity, even if it's on their side, but to be forced to deliver such news is perhaps a worse fate. Regardless, it's vastly important that information spreads.

"We've had no luck stopping them. They're already very close."

Only now does she realize challenging Saya to be a folly. Imagine how much chaos this beast could reap upon the Lunarian Infantry. Instead they've been segregated and improperly utilized. They need to disengage immediately and go where they are most needed.

"Sister!" Toyohime cries. "We have to forget about Saya! We need to reinforce the rabbits on the front line!"

Saya cringed at the uncovering of her strategy. She'd hope she'd be able to buy more time, but these women were not Yagokoro-sensei's students without reason.

"I think it's too late for that," a voice whispers into the Lunarian defector's ear.

Before Toyohime can even turn to see the face of her company, a fist slams into her side. The woman thought just because she was behind the cover of Orochi that danger was far from her. In truth the eight-headed snake was only shielding her from Saya. Even if she was only conversing with a rabbit, she should have never let down her guard. Now she pays the price.

With a strike so perfect it might as well be a picture in a textbook, from the force of the impact Toyohime is hurled into the distance, where she's distinctly lost within the darkness of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Even if she does recover, she could wander around for hours before she finds the spot she just left less than a hundred meters away. Thus is the danger of choosing such a battlefield; if your allies lose their way, you've likely lost them for the rest of the battle. Having no guide, this fate has befallen Toyohime. What has become of her will remain a mystery until far after the fighting eventually ends.

"Sister!" Yorihime screams, one of the heads of Orochi snapping at the assassin covering for the now-vacant position of bodyguard.

Nimbly does the man dodge, but just like Lady Saya he can't do much but that against such a large, quick, and powerful youkai.

Weary that there are now two opponents, Orochi draws close to it's master partially retreating from it's current engagement. Having time to breathe, Saya takes a moment to recognize her aid.

By no question was it a Lunarian. With all their advances in medical science not only have they acquired pseudo-immortality, but have halted and even reversed aging. So it is of much surprise to see a Lunarian who's wrinkled and gray. It'd be the human equivalent of a man in his 50s to 60s. He's a slender old man with gray hair and a well-trimmed and pointed goatee. While aged, he seems no less fit for it. His shoulders are wide, is waist thin, long legs, and a prune of a face which somehow exalts vitality. If anything, he's to be feared for his age and experience.

"Otousan!" Saya cries.

"Saya-sama," his voice reprimands her, "even in circumstances such as these you must never allow yourself to drop decorum."

Aside from the revelation that he is the head of the Akihito family, equally shocking is the White Lunarian Armor he dons. He is Tsukuyomi's primary bodyguard and the second strongest man on the moon. Being from such a prestigious family, one would expect him to live the life of a noble rather than a bodyguard and commander. Perhaps this discrepancy should have them even more feared. Akihito is a family of warriors, never diluted by the world of privilege and politics. Despite being a queen, even the daughter of such a family shows no fears of rushing to the front lines. Yorihime, once a Lunarian noble herself, realizes how drastically the situation's changed in that he's made an appearance. Even Orochi seems to be quaking in fear.

One of the eight heads snaps at the old man, and with rudimentary agility he skips back and avoids. With how calmly he moves it's impossible to see how the snake could have missed, but it somehow did. That looked all too easy.

Keeping a solid gaze fixed on his opponents, he skips backwards to the side of his daughter and queen.

"It seems I'm poorly equipped for this situation."

It takes Saya a moment to realize what he means. At his hip hangs his favored saber, or as to say it's sheath. In his hand is it's guard, but the blade is broken; it lay embedded in one of the necks of Orochi. Not even Saya's eyes witnessed the moment of strike. One of their family's treasured blades, it only goes to show the sheer dominance of Japan's most feared beast.

Saya's father continues, "This is a job for your Tonbogiri. May I assume you require my assistance?"

Two options exist before Saya. The first is to simply give the man her spear, which would completely destroy her honor. Such a possibility could never be entertained. However, considering the circumstances the second option, to which Saya knows her father is referring, would be acceptable.

"Yes," the agreement is made.

The highest rank Royal Guard looks to the sky, namely to where the moon would be if they could see through the bamboo canopy. One would think he wouldn't be able to tell, but even through the trees he finds something.

"That's odd," he mumbles, "he's already using it."

Saya looks to her father with a fright, "My Lord is fighting?"

"It appears so. But we do best by worrying about our own situation. At the very least it saves us time."

Orochi draws closer to the vampire Yorihime, shielding her with it's massive body. It knows something bad is coming, so it takes a defensive position.

"Phase Shift: Acceleration."

Neither Orochi or Yorihime knew it happened. Without warning, all of the giant snake's eight heads suddenly fell to the ground. It wasn't until it rained the monster's blood did the summoner even realize her pet had died. As it's body lost the strength to support itself, it's lifeless body fell with a dull "thump." The crimson downpour stained the vampire's hair, face, and clothes. One of the beast's heads landed nearby, eyes still facing forward as if it doesn't know anything's wrong. Likewise was Yorihime too stunned to even display an expression of surprise. She'd been shocked to the point she was completely paralyzed, Orochi's body already starting to rot due to it's unstable and incomplete summoning. Flesh melts into an ooze and runs towards the lowest elevation. Bones too dissolve into liquid, though they change into the color of blood. This Orochi was but a facsimile and at the same time not a real living being. Such truth didn't make the scene any less grotesque.

What Saya's father had done was piggyback off of Lord Tsukuyomi's spell. By harnessing the phase of the moon, he can call upon a number of different abilities. What's currently facing is the New Moon, which allows for the magical strengthening of a person's single attribute. Unfortunately Tsukuyomi himself is the only one capable of using this spell. However, Saya's father can use this spell under the correct conditions. First Lord Tsukuyomi must have already activated it, and second the Cheif Royal Guard can't use it on himself. What he did do was cast it upon his daughter, granting her "Acceleration," or a massive enhancement in speed. At the speed of light Saya cut each individual head off the giant serpent, completely disabling the monster near-instantaneously. It was so fast that no amount of regeneration would be able to keep up. With Saya and her father combined they managed to kill something the great Susano-o couldn't do on his own.

Yorihime has been revealed by the dissolving body of her summon. She stands a stupefied opponent completely exposed on the battlefield. Any loose stone or stray arrow could defeat her right now. After the maneuver Saya returned to the side of her father, somewhat hesitant to kill the Lunarian traitor while she looks so pathetic. Not that it changes much, with the power of the New Moon supporting her Saya could kill Yorihime without so much as a blink.

Despite being enhanced, even Saya missed the moment when her father got behind the vampire. Before anyone could realize what's what, the old man grabbed the woman by the wrist, twisted, placed his hand on the back of her neck, and drove her to the ground. To those who leave themselves completely exposed, only humiliation suits their foolishness. She's going to be captured alive.

Finally brought back to reality, Yorihime struggles desperately under the man's oppression. She screams at the futility of her efforts.

Having her completely submitting, he pins her down with a knee and takes back use of the hand which was holding her neck. On the center of her back directly on her spine, he begins to draw characters with his finger. As he does, Yorihime's struggles lose their fervor. Her protest drains and she eventually becomes completely submissive. By the time the man is finished the vampire has succumb to his will. At that, he removes his hold on her, but the woman shows no signs of escape. She's completely mesmerized.

Sharply does the old man turn a glance to the unintended witness, the moon rabbit that had been with the Watatsukis as an aid. The poor lass only has a moment to shiver in fright before her head is separated from her body. Something that should have been realized sooner, Saya only just now remembered about her audience. Using much unnecessary speed, she decapitated the essential line of communication and information.

After the rabbit's body falls forward, Saya sighs, "Do you think she managed to warn the others that Orochi was defeated?"

Forcibly her father lifts the catatonic Yorihime to her feet, "Nothing we could do about it if she did." And then pushing her forward, the vampire marches by no will of her own to be eventually confined by the Lunarians, "Capturing someone alive is ten times harder than killing them. This accomplishment shall retrieve your honor. It'll do well to curry favor with your husband."

Somewhat frustrated, _that_ topic was perhaps the last she wanted mentioned to her right now, but that it was her father speaking let her know of the love he had for her. Tough, maybe a bit of an awkward love, however.

"We should quickly move forward," she changes the subject. "Now nothing stands before us and Houraisan Kaguya."

Her father agrees, and together they charge through the forest.

* * *

_Wow, only two chapter so far in March. I'm seriously slipping. Not that I had the same writer's block the time before, but I had to be extra careful with Reimu's fight with Tsukuyomi. It always seems to go smother when I invent attacks for the vast cast, but when I have to use pre-established ones my writing slows to a crawl. So that will be my excuse why it took so long to put this chapter out. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!_

_So the question everyone must be wondering is, how much longer will this go? Looking at my word processor I realized that _AotS_ is almost 300 pages. Lord almighty in Heaven! I didn't predict it would last for that long! Anyway, I'm planning for only 3 or 4 chapters remaining, depending how I want to handle the _Epilogue_ when I finally get there._

_Other than that I have nothing else I want to say at this moment. I want to get to Cirno chapters as quickly as possible, but the Touhouverse is simply too damn big and I got too many things to wrap up before I can get there. In any case, we're drawing in on the conclusion, so you all gotta stick it out with me. Until next chapter._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	39. All Down to One

Endgame

The Sun shines the way as Saya and her father descend upon Eientei. Though normally very little light leaks into the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, had it not been for the continuing battles the area wouldn't have been so damage stricken. This natural maze was gradually being outdone by the very thing it was meant to defend against, but then again if destruction of this level continues it would be neither a maze or a forest. This only goes to prove the point that as the hours continue Gensokyo only continues to grow weaker while the Lunarians stronger. This war shall soon end.

Proving to be the last line of defense, after defeating the Watatsukis the Akihito pair continue unobstructed. Only two now remain before them; their original target, and the one who allowed this princess' flight in the first place. Houraisan Kaguya and Yogokoro Eirin. With them defeated, this will end.

They reach the gates of the mansion Eientei. Had it not been for the successful infiltration of the spies several weeks back, they'd never be able to navigate the forest so easily. Thanks to that extensively detailed maps and routes were produced. Several weeks of training were given to all of the officers so they'd be able to find the hidden mansion without the aid of a map or technology, had it come to it. It's been so extensively drilled into their heads they could walk through this maze blindfolded. Certainly the people of Gensokyo couldn't have expected they pierce through the forest so fast. However, upon breaching the gate, the Lunarian father and daughter notice a surprising lack of security. The mansion itself seems empty. What kind of ploy are they planning?

"Is it that time already?" a voice calls from a dark corner of the courtyard.

Because of the environment, there's a bit of a blind spot between two of the buildings. Had the voice not called the two might have walked by and never even noticed her. It's the kind of natural hideaway that a lazy cat might find. Without need of a proper introduction, it is without question Princess Kaguya.

"It's been a long time hime," the gentleman Akihito senior bows in courtesy. "It's good to see you doing well."

"Much better than I ever could on the moon," she retorts. "You might want to think about that."

"Such insolence," Saya mutters. Though she readies her spear, she pays a closer eye to her father than the target. She'll only move to attack if he does.

"As you have taken the elixir of immortality," the father continues, "I guess the purity of the Lunar City would be irrelevant to you. Even taking that into consideration, what is it that draws you so to the Earth? It was always something I wondered."

Kaguya continues to sit barefoot in her cool little corner of shade, perhaps showing great discourtesy to her guests. However, her social standing is still higher than Akihito's, though the same isn't true for Tsukuyomi's wife. Had she been the one involved in this conversation Kaguya's rudeness would have been enough to warrant an execution. Though none of that really matters at this point.

"It's something that took me over a thousand years to discover," Kaguya kindly answers his question, "but that's probably because it's so simple that you'd distrust the answer. Once you gain ultimate life, it stops being life. The Lunarians have the best of everything imaginable, so they have nothing further for which to strive. On Earth it's dirty, ugly, difficult, hurtful, hateful, and ultimately, the most beautiful thing imaginable. It's because there's pain that pleasure tastes so sweet, it's because there's dirt does becoming clean feel like a rebirth, and because there's hate that love can be so captivating. The Lunarians have cut themselves off from half of what makes life, life. Light can't exist without shadow, but because the moon defies that logic, it isn't light anymore, it's _nothing_. Choose to believe me or not, this is why I refuse to return to the moon."

"It was but curiosity," the father explains. "In the end it's irrelevant. Lord Tsukuyomi has ordered your capture, and that's precisely what's going to happen. I only ask this now because after you're captured, I'll never again get the chance to speak to you. You'll be imprisoned and bound, never again meeting another person or feeling the warmth of another living being. You'll be placed in a cell and imprisoned for eternity, kept away in a box like some forgotten antique in a storeroom. All of this commotion this night was for precisely this goal."

"Then maybe we should seize the opportunity and continue our conversation," Kaguya regards this promise of eternal nothingness nonchalantly.

Though her expression was simple enough to understand, Akihito finds it questioning, "For what purpose do you stall? As you continue to talk more of your people are dying. From all appearances this is not a trap, though I do detect the lurking of your attendant, but the sooner this ends the more lives will be spared. Why do you continue this farce if all it can accomplish is even greater pain?"

"You misinterpret my intentions. You see, I'm alone so as to not get any other involved, but I'm stalling to prevent my capture for as long as possible. I don't want to go back to the moon even now. Sure, you have me cornered, out matched, and completely hopeless in defeating you two, but if you can't understand my reasoning you've been on the moon for too long. My chances of emerging victorious might be absolutely zero, but I will bite, kick, scream, and claw back at you with the very last futile gram of strength I possess. Even if doing so won't change the outcome, I will fight till I am no longer able to preserve my way of life. And besides, though you Lunarians will never understand this, but Earthlings have born the concept of a miracle. You might think it's silly, but I put all my hopes into this 'miracle.'"

Indeed, to the two Lunarians the princess had stopped making sense. While she might be willing and able to answer all their questions, it doesn't mean they'll comprehend what's spoken. Further talk is meaningless.

"I think we're about done with conversing," the Akihito announces.

"Already?" Kaguya asks, finally rising to her feet. "Here I thought you could have learned much from me, but there's not a day I forget about the Lunarian's close-mindedness. I shouldn't be surprised you refuse to accept someone who has an easy solution, even when you know they're right. Fine, lets do this."

Slipping into her shoes (for some reason her face cringes as she does), she steps down from the hardwood floor and approaches. However, after not more than a few steps, she falls to her knees, then her face. Both the Akihitos are too stunned to even move. Kaguya's body lays on the floor as if perished.

Unsure what to do next, Saya looks to her father. It's got to be a trap, but what kind? After such a mysterious event one would normally chose to abandon the body, but since it's the very same person they wish to capture, there's no other choice. Whatever hazard is prepared, they must face it. Akihito is doing a scan with his wrist-mounted terminal. After doing a thorough analysis, he gives an uneasy "okay" to his daughter.

As Saya approaches, something slightly sweet tickles at her nostrils. Her mind warns her, but she as press forward. As she reaches for Kaguya-

"Stop!" her father screams.

Forcefully he grabs his daughter by the collar and tries to yank her back, but just as he does and arrow soars by, for a moment cutting off his means of escape. Having to pause for that brief second, he catches a whiff of that same sweet scent. One might mistake it for the princess' perfume, but unless they've never met Eirin Yagokoro they'd never expect it to be poison. As an arrow attempted to delay their retreat, only more does it point to this development. Both of the Lunarians have tasted this poison.

Having to pause a step, with the arrow passed they retreat from the body of Kaguya. Once they're a safe distance away, they begin to feel the effects of that aromatic toxin. All the muscles in their bodies tense and it's hard to move. Their head and vision clouds with the sense of intoxication. While they only had a sample, the effects are quite debilitating. This could be very bad.

Footfalls of someone dropping are heard nearby. Eirin has leapt from the perimeter wall bordering the mansion, where she's no doubt been hiding this entire time.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have figure it out so quickly," Eirin speaks as such with all the calm and slightly belittling tone of when she's telling Reisen she wants to run some 'tests.'

"What did you do to us?" Saya demands.

"Couple months back I was working on a pheromone that was supposed to paralyze a moon rabbit. It failed, but it had the most interesting effect on native-born Lunarians. If I pumped Kaguya with enough of it, it'd turn her into a living pheromone colony. She excretes it right through her skin. No native-born Lunarian can get close to her."

"You bastard," Saya curses.

"As I seem to recall," while taking a position next to her friend's side, Eirin readies her bow for another shot, "there are only two surviving immigrant Lunarians: Tsukuyomi no Mikoto and myself. The Lunarians lost the rabbits and they would never even think of enlisting the aid of an earthling to do their bidding. So tell me, how do you solve this conundrum of imprisoning someone you can't even touch?"

In reality there were many ways to tackles this problem. Protective gear and other indirect methods came to mind, but this is the middle of a war and there's a woman pointing a bow and arrow at them. They've already inhaled some of this toxin and are suffering it's effects, so to say the least they're at a disadvantage. What are their options at this moment?

"Sorry," Saya's father's voice whispers in her ears.

Unsure what he meant, she's no less surprised when he pushes her forward. Hard. Not to be taken by surprise, Eirin looses the arrow from her bow. Without fail it pierces the Lunar Queen through the chest, sinking in very deep and protruding out her back. However, the momentum from the push keeps her moving forward, crashing into the archer and causing both to tumble to the ground. Scrambling, Eirin is quick to throw off the Lady of the Moon and prepare another arrow. Before she has the time to properly discern the situation, she draws and releases. Her second arrow misses it's target of Akihito's forehead, but instead striking his neck, an equally fatal hit. Eirin's aim is still fantastic considering the awkward shooting position. Unable to withstand such an injury, Saya's father stands for only a few moments while his lungs fill with his own blood. He topples over after only a few moments. Having all threats dispatched, Eirin pushes Saya away and takes a stand.

A head-up confrontation could only have ended badly for those who call Eientei home. Such cheap trickery was the only options available to them. Using Kaguya as bait was reprehensible, but the fact that the princess is immortal meant that she'd actually be in very little danger. This is the plan they both agreed to after all. Hidden inside Kaguya's shoe was a needle injected the drug in between her toes. Using this as a delivery method, they'd actually be inviting her to poison them. While they weren't completely paralyzed, it was more than enough to leave them unable to avoid Eirin's arrows. Not the perfect plan, but in the end it still worked. The only one who could possibly endanger her princess is Tsukuyomi himself.

Still, why did Akihito push his own daughter towards certain death?

Something taps on her shoulder. Rapidly the temperature begins to drop. It hits her once, thrice, then very rapidly. It's rain. That was rather sudden. While it's daylight just past midnight, she doesn't remember seeing any clouds. Looking up now, she still fails to find any which could produce this downpour.

"No!" she suddenly realizes.

Just as she's prepare her bow for more arrows, something hooks her feet and trips her. Falling forward, he weapon is lost from her grip. Feeling something struggling behind her, Eirin rolls on her back, catching the hands that were just about to stab her with whatever is held within their grasp. Above her is none other than Akihito no Saya. Removed from the center of her chest is the arrow, but blood still stains the area where she was shot. That very same arrow is now within her grasp, threatening to pierce into Eirin's eye. As they continue to struggle, the rain eases off and ends.

Eirin didn't notice because of the rapidly developing situation, but at the same time Akihito could be heard rapidly coughing from where he was shot. Under his own power he pulls the arrow from his neck and throws it to the side, coughing and vomiting blood all the while. Underneath the rain his injuries heal. Something a Lunarian would never do, he sacrificed his daughter to buy him time to cast this spell. Maybe since she would be healed immediately after, it couldn't be called a "sacrifice."

Once he's recovered, he takes a stand and approaches the struggling pair.

"You asked how we can apprehend someone who's too afflicted to touch?" Akihito tells Eirin when he comes to Kaguya's side. "We heal the affliction."

Not only did the rain heal their injuries, but it also cured Kaguya's condition. In fact the runaway princess is showing signs of waking up.

Eirin is no more than an arm's reach away from the person she swore to protect, but she's having a hard enough time trying to keep Saya from taking her eye. Between the two, it's obvious that Saya is the physically stronger despite being well shorter than Eirin. Right now she's just playing with her pray. Perhaps she wants Eirin to be coherent to witness the moment when all her hope burns.

Akihito stops at Kaguya's side. Leaning down, he begins to write characters with his finger on the princess' spine. If she had been waking, she isn't any longer. Her body goes completely limp at the father's spell. Same as Yorihime, Kaguya is bent completely to his will.

"It's over," the man announces. "Daughter, finish it."

It really is over. The wish Eirin so painstakingly sought to grant her princess. Everything they built on this Earth will now be taking away! How long they've managed to stay hidden, only to have it all dissolve like a dream. Eirin can't let it end like this!

With every fiber of her being she tries to throw Saya off of her, screaming and crying as she does. A sick satisfaction creeps upon the Lunar Queen's lips as she's in full control and totally dominant. As enjoyable as this might be, her father is right. It's time to finish it. She drops the arrow onto Eirin's eye.

Total Defeat

Reimu's body falls from the sky. Not had she been thoroughly beaten, but thoroughly exhausted. Fantasy Heaven couldn't be bested, but at the same time so couldn't Total Eclipse. It came to a question of stamina and the vast amount of magic such techniques consumed. In the end it was Tsukuyomi who proved the better. He continues to stand upon the sky in his shadowy form, a ruler looking down upon all those beneath him.

The shrine maiden crashes with a slight "puff." Not so terrible was her fall, the problem is what's going to come after that. Desperately she struggles to try and reach her feet, but all strength has been drained from her body. All her magic depleted, Reimu's completely defenseless against the god of a man above her.

Tsukuyomi can't let such an opportunity pass. While this human proved to be a great adversary, perhaps one of the best for which he could ever hope, she can't be allowed to live. Perhaps in a few more years she would win if such an exchange happened again. Such a threat must be eliminated, and as she was defeated in a fair confrontation, there's no honor lost by executing the Hakurei miko.

Raising his hand into the air, a ball of black mass gathers.

"Reimu!" someone yells. The only person it could be is the orange-haired horned oni, Suika.

Hurling all her current playmates away, Suika grows to massive size. Taller than any of the trees in the forest, her finger alone weighed more than Tsukuyomi's entire body. Such size and power should definitely be enough to crush even the Ruler of the Moon.

With his free hand, Tsukuyomi fires a black ball no greater than his fist.

It explodes with impossible force. Suika's entire upper half is lost in the blast. Like a giant tree, the giant losses her balance and tips over. As she does, however, her size rapidly retracts. Before she hits the ground she's shrunk back to normal size. Thus displays just how much power Tsukuyomi, as well as Reimu, possess. Just a single direct hit completely took out an oni, perhaps the physically strongest person in all of Gensokyo. Had her body not been so sturdy, she might have been blown in half. However, it's clear her fighting this night has ended with a cruel reality.

While the magic gathered above him is likely enough to completely obliterate someone like Suika, and that ball enough to fell any human, this display of overkill is meant for the foe who challenged him so well. It'd be dishonorable to send her to the next life with any less.

Hurling the ball of black mass downward, it creeps upon the human maiden with all the inevitability of a freight train. Reimu can only watch as her demise approaches. To live the life she has all up till this moment, it's almost like a bad joke.

Half the Bamboo Forest of the Lost is forever destroyed in the blast.

Counter Check I

Going from the Scarlet Devil Mansion to Youkai Mountain was far simpler than Marisa would have anticipated. All the fighting has since dulled, less of a festival it was once before and more the cleanup party. As much could be expected considering the size and strength of the Lunarian Force, and such quiet could only detail Gensokyo's imminent defeat. Such is the sad state of war. Perhaps the most scary it gets is when it gets silent. You've either just won, the enemy's fled, or your about to lose. Marisa could easily guess which option it was.

Still, if hope exists perhaps Remilia was correct in that the underworld held their salvation. Being that the situation's become so eerie, her mission is all the more important. She cannot hope to fail if they wish to survive!

She thought as such, until she came upon a mountain of corpses.

Bodies stacked upon one another, cruelly discarded like pieces of trash no longer wanted. These were once brilliant and shinny lives, now they're nothing more than used husks without further purpose. Seeing once living beings stacked in such a way could cause anyone to scream, and Marisa basically has to shove her entire fist into her mouth to stifle her cry. She hasn't been detected to this point, so she can't let herself give away her position despite her humanity screaming at her to weep. Such a scene is so horrible she immediately begins to cry, but she weathers through it and keeps quiet. Someone rattles the bushes nearby and the human magician immediately hides. As far as she knows she hasn't been detected.

Despite being daylight, able to see the pile of bodies with a full view, Marisa didn't immediately realize it was a pile of Lunarian bodies.

The figure emerging from the brush is a creature of white fur that's been stained red with blood. She's of the canine variety. Scars litter her body, half her ear has been torn off, and bandages cover one eye. Had this person not been so disfigured, Marisa would have recognized her immediately. It takes a moment, but Marisa realizes it's,

"Momiji?"

Being surprised, Momiji drops the load from her shoulder (another body) and draws her sword. The blade itself is practically destroyed, nothing more than a pointed shard of metal that could probably be swung once or twice before it's nothing more than a handle. This in addition to her battered body display how valiantly she'd fought.

With murder in her eyes, Momiji lunges at the exposed Marisa. It isn't until the human cries "wait" and falls on her backside does the white wolf tengu recognize her. Realizing what she's nearly done, Momiji drops her beloved sword, where upon it shatters completely, never to be used again.

"M-marisa," her voice is horse and little more than a whisper.

Suddenly brought into action once again, Momiji stumbles and nearly falls. Marisa is quick to catch her, beholding a body that's so light you'd think the canine hasn't eaten in a month. Despite displaying such fervor, it's painfully obvious how weak she is now.

"Momiji? What happened?"

The wolf has her eye closed and breathes heavily. It's no small guess she's in a lot of pain. Her body is light and burning with a fever, but there's no questioning this woman is a warrior. After taking a few moments to collect herself, she pushes herself away from the human and stands on her own two feet. At this moment she looks infinitely stronger than a few seconds prior when cradled in Marisa's arms.

"I'm not sure exactly," Momiji explains. "Suddenly their weapons stopped working. There was a huge panic, and then they started getting desperate. They charged forward with everything they had left, which wasn't much more than their own two fists. They were picking up rocks and gripping them in their hands. It was savage. We lost most of our people during that hour than any other, but we've completely wiped out the forces at the base of the mountain, down to the very last man. Nitori and Aya have gone to back up those closer to the summit, but I was too hurt to fight anymore. So a couple of kappa and I are trying to clean everything up."

The daze in Momiji's eyes clearly display a horrible reminiscence while she explains.

"You don't know what happened?" Marisa asks again.

Momiji shakes her head, dried blood crumbling off her hair like falling dandruff.

"Do you think it happened everywhere?"

"I don't think so. It was happening one by one like it was spreading. I think it started here, right here, and was moving towards the summit of the mountain and the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. I think someone, somewhere, made this happen."

"Someone? Who?"

Momiji shrugs, "I'm alive, and that's all I care about right now." She exhales a pained laugh and points, "The sun has risen on another day. I don't believe Gensokyo will die this night."

Marisa was dumbfounded. Not more than a few hours ago she was in this very same mess desperately struggling to survive. What could have changed, and who changed it, in such little time? What forces are working behind the scenes to lead Gensokyo towards an impossible victory?

Counter Check II

A shrill of a scream echoes through the air as blood sprays within the courtyard of Eientei. However, this is not the voice everyone expected. That crimson dye stains Eirin's face as it rains upon her from above; the arrow supposed to gouge her eye discarded on the ground as if completely forgotten. To the attacker above the woman is the least of her problems. Growing from Eirin's shadow is an unnatural form. Half materialized from the darkness is a creature of indistinguishable shape. It's long, narrow, and canine in origin, it appears as only a head, razor sharp teeth grinding on Saya's collar and neck. The animal's dark brown fur dances like fire.

"How many times are you going to fall for the same trick?" Hati can somehow speak clearly while gnawing on the Lunar Queen. While the exact meaning of Hati's words she doesn't understand, Eirin gets the general idea.

Two months back she had her first encounter with the wolf. What she never knew is that after he retreated, he immediately sneaked back into her shadow and trailed her into the home of Alice Margatroid, thereafter confronting Marisa Kirisame and stealing her form. Thus had Hati done so again. After the persona of Ulrika was destroyed by Kanako Yasaka and fleeing the Scarlet Devil Mansion, he again hid in Eirin's shadow and had been following her these past few weeks completely without notice.

"Saya-chan!" cries the father at the horror of the scene.

Blood bursting from neck in a geyser, it's clear the fate of Tsukuyomi's wife. Hati wrestles with her a moment longer, jerking his neck back and forth and grinding further into her flesh. All opposition ceases as Saya's either fainted or perished, though that's not mutually exclusive. After her body goes limp the wolf tosses her aside. She rolls until her momentum stops, where her body seizes in nervous reaction. If she's not dead she's dying, fast.

Eirin's already back and up to a knee and Hati removed from her shadow. She's notching arrows and flinging them at the second strongest Lunarian. Despite being distressed, he's still in stable mind so as to dodge. Though her arrows can stall, it doesn't change the fact that he's strong enough to kill the both of them and save his daughter.

"Take Kaguya and get out of here!" Hati orders. "You have to escape!"

Surprised, Eirin just about asks the obligatory question, "Why are you doing this?" but one of the first things he ever said to her repeats itself in her memory. _"Remember this, Grand Mistress of the Moon: in your time of greatest peril, you shall call this Hati Hróðvitnisson your ally! And mark my words, that time shall soon come!"_ It felt like such a long time ago that she's nearly forgotten. At the time they made no sense and frankly seemed contradictory, but that he has reappeared in this place shows two things: that he meant those words, and that he planned for this day those months back.

Everything, everything, everything, everything was a part of Hati's scheme! Could this possibly mean that Eirin has met a mind more intricate and conniving than her own? From Cirno's awakening, to the Lunarian invasion and eventual war, to this very moment right now, all was a part of his plan! Even now, Eirin and Kaguya must escape for his plan to succeed. How even the most brilliant person known to exist has danced to his finger(paw)tips. While at this very moment Eirin wishes to defy him in any way possible, she knows there's only one thing she can do, run, and it's this very one thing that he needs her to do. With all these pieces in place she now understands what it is he wants, his mission, and she knows there's nothing she can do to stop it.

"You bastard wolf," Eirin curses, realizing the wheels set in motion for the nightmare to come.

His reply is but a half-pitiful laugh. Both know what's to come next, and both know they will never again see one another. They needn't _need_ to, so it shall never again happen.

While Eirin tries to retrieve Kaguya and run, Akihito moves to cut them off. However, Hati intercepts and creates several shadow clones in the process; wolves of darkness and smoke that can rip apart flesh just as easily as his claws. The father's hand glows in white and cuts away the shadows. Immediately thereafter he's met with a barrage of glowing skulls. The proud Lunarian is nearly insulted; these attacks are of so low power, but they're still holding him at bay. Worse yet, judging by the complexity of these spells, this demon wolf isn't particularly strong. Yet he's managed to take down the strongest woman on the moon, his daughter, an insult amongst insults. Akihito will kill that damn mongrel, recapture Kaguya-hime, and then rescue his daughter!

After effortlessly dealing with the skulls, he finds himself alone in Eientei with Saya. That Eirin and Kaguya have escaped he can understand, but what happened with the wolf? One moment he was here and next he vanished. Clearly can he feel it's presence, but it's clearly disappeared from his senses. Had the wolf run away, or was he planing yet another trap? Akihito's hesitant to take action.

Seconds tick by in a tense waiting game. Any kind of sinister trap could spring at any moment, but he knows that makes it all the more dangerous. Worse yet, the longer he waits the further Eirin runs and the less of a chance he has to save his daughter.

"Damn it!" he curses in frustration.

He's going to have to give up on Kaguya. Though he knows that as a Lunarian, his mission comes before his personal feelings, but as long as the runaway princess is on Earth they will always have another chance. Also does it seem rather difficult to leave Gensokyo, so if he quickly turns her daughter over to aid there's a limit to where Eirin can flee. He'll have to concede this battle to the wolf, but the war can still be won.

Ever so cautious, heeding every detail, he approaches the rapidly dimming life of his daughter. There are no signs of trickery or ambush, but the wolf still seems close by. Keeping an ever-vigilant eye, he scoops up his daughter and cautiously exits Eientei.

There's a second Saya no Akihito still laying on the ground. Before he can question where this mimic came from, why hadn't he noticed it until now, or what's currently over his shoulder, the Saya being carried drives the arrowhead originally meant to take Eirin's eye right into Akihito's side.

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhh!" he screams, hurling the body off his carry.

Saya lands on all fours, cackling, with glowing yellows eyes that seem to further mock the fooled old man. Daggers of light appear in his palm and he throws them, but the impostor Saya has already vanished.

Strength fails him and the man falls to a knee. For but a brief moment he scans his surroundings, and in the time he concludes that the wolf has left. He'd already got what he wanted. By disguising himself as the Lunarian's daughter he managed to strike a critical blow. Tending to his wound, the old man sees an alarming amount of black blood pouring from the wound. That damned wolf hit a vital! He's about to rip it out and mend it immediately, but he remembers his daughter.

"Damn it!" cursing at how humiliated he's just been.

Akihito's Spirits of Rebirth can't be used in succession. Though he used it to deal with the poison of Yagokoro-sensei, he can't now that they got actual critical injuries. What the hell can he do now?

Anger threatens to overtake him, but he knows better. As hard as it was, he takes a breath and calms himself as much as he is able. A very difficult situation now stands before him. Taking a moment to think, he makes his decision.

Leaving the arrow in place, he picks his daughter off the ground and carries her. Cradling her in his arms like the day she was born, the father prays this won't be the day she dies.

Counter Check III

What engulfed half of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost is suddenly itself blown away. Somehow weathering the storm, from within, the plume of smoke and fire is expelled by a survivor. What would normally take days to clear is done so in less than a few seconds, a power nearly as great as the one who wrought such destruction on the opposite end. As the sun peeks past the moon, Tsukuyomi's Total Eclipse comes to an end and his body returns to normal, coming face-to-face with a power that dare challenge his own.

From his point of view, all that can be seen is a white round object that kind of resembles a flower. It takes him a moment to focus on something so far away, but he sees that it's not a flower but a pure white parasol, completely unblemished somehow by withstanding the force of his attack. For a few moments he's completely stunned, but then the object is shifted from being a shield to shading the sun. Having it move from there to the person's shoulder, Tsukuyomi could identify the one who possessed such a fantastical item.

"Kazami Yuuka," he breathes under his breath with a bit of disdain.

A person he'd rather not have reside in Gensokyo. In his attempt to invade this land, he took extra precautions so as not to aggravate this rather unique yokai. That she is here now doesn't mean that he failed, but that she's come out of her own accord. Such behavior isn't in her extensive and thorough dossier. The plan was to keep her uninvolved, but if she is entering the battlefield Tsukuyomi can no longer play around. His hand comes to a rest at the pommel of his sword.

"I didn't imagine I would come to see you here," he addresses her as he comes to land on the ground.

Yuuka, with that ever-present, ever-deceitful smile, carries herself as if she's nothing more than on a stroll. By bowing a little, she display no slight discourtesy nor hostile intent. That being said, she behaves as arrogantly as to go wherever she wants, whenever she wants. It truly is a mystery as to what she's doing here.

"I heard you were in the neighborhood so I expected you to come say hello," she speaks comfortably as if the two have met before, which they very likely could. "If you were busy I could understand, but I thought I should at least come to you and say 'Hello.' Imagine my surprise when I just happened to walked in front of that thing! I really should start looking both ways before I cross the street," and she giggles.

'Just happened?' In her arms is Suika (bare from the waste up from surviving the blast), in her shadow is Reimu, and clutching extra close is a sandy-blonde Lunarian dressed in Earthling clothes. This was far beyond some accident or coincidence.

While Tsukuyomi would very much like to say, 'Yes, hello, now go away,' he knew doing as much would provoke her. Such a thing wouldn't benefit him at all.

"Maybe you should be extra cautious on these midnight strolls," Tsukuyomi replies, ever-confident enough to keep from letting her see him sweat, "you never know what might be hiding in the dark."

As they prattle on, the ground tears underneath Reimu. It's the dark-purple of the gap between boundaries, the floating eyes and shadowy hands of the realm of one particular youkai. While the miko didn't notice it at first, she yelps as a distinctly humanish hand reaches from underneath and grabs her. While it wasn't enough for anyone to completely identify this person, no one would even bother to ask if it was Yukari. Tsukuyomi and Yuuka both ignore the shrine maiden's evacuation.

"I am rather busy," Tsukuyomi continues, "so if you don't mind, may I ask the nature of this visit?"

Feigning distress, "Can't we just talk and catch up on old times? Oh, I guess not. If you're busy I guess that will have to wait for another time. No helping it I suppose." Switching her expression to something more stern, "Yes, I did come here for a reason. You see, I wanted to ask if you've seen this woman's husband. They got separated and we've been trying to find him. You haven't seen him, have you?"

Though he might recognize the woman as a Lunarian, he's quite confident he's never seen her before in his life. That would be true for the vast majority of subjects within his kingdom. More than trying to discern her identity, how in the world did she arrive in Gensokyo? From the looks of it she's been here a while. While curious, now's definitely neither the time or place to be discussing such things.

"No," his aggravation is becoming increasingly apparent, "I haven't."

"Oh, you haven't?" She turns to the Lunarian woman, "I'm sorry Kumin, I was certain asking _him_ would be a good idea."

What farce is this? There's no way Yuuka would come all this way from her pathetic little garden to ask about _that_, or even to save the oni and miko.

"What game are you playing?" such a ludicrous act could only break Tsukuyomi's patience.

"Oh my, whatever do you mean?"

"Drop the act," though at the same time, he's careful not to raise his voice. "Why are you here?"

Feigning innocence, "I can't just swing by and say 'Hi'?"

"Beings as old and powerful as we don't move without a reason, because when we do we effect great change. That you have come before me signifies that something interests you. It couldn't be this little extermination or the capture of some lunar fugitive, so why exactly have you come here?"

After being so bluntly accused, Yuuka can't keep the act any further. Sighing, nearly all good humor drops from her expression. In a heartbeat the mood transforms, causing poor Kumin to break out in an already suffocating sweat. If she's not careful she might faint.

Yuuka still carries a smile, but it's become as sharp as a razor's edge. It's threatening, challenging, as if this man who's so devastated Gensokyo is but an ant in her eyes. She stops short of actually daring him to attack her.

"There's something I wanted to see. A blooming of a most beautiful flower. Had I let you continue, you'd have come to learn just how bad your situation's become and you might flee. To watch my beautiful bud bloom into a flower, I cannot allow that to happen."

At first he doesn't understand, but that's because of what she speaks couldn't be possible. Tsukuyomi? In a bad position? While he couldn't think it possible, his army was another matter. He'd been distracted by the miko and now this youkai. He's completely ignored the war effort! Diligently prepared, he feared something unexpected facing his invincible army. Now has that come to pass? He turns towards his nearest aide, but none are currently present.

"Report!" he cries, but no one answers. They either fled or were unexpected victims of his battle with the Hakurei. While he hated using one, he put his radio in his ear and repeated, "Report!"

Suddenly all radio chatter silences at the sound of their lord's voice. Everyone is hesitant because there's no strict protocol in this situation and the chain of command's been broken. It isn't until he repeats himself for a third time that someone finally answers.

From the other side of the transmitter, one of the squad leaders tells him, "Sir, we've lost contact with the junior grade Royal Guard. Saitome's been defeated and Akihito is in grave condition along with Lady Saya. There are reports of widespread weapons failures, and we've nearly completely lost Youkai Mountain. Kaguya-hime and Yagokoro-sensei have fled the battlefield, but the remaining Gensokyo forces are fighting diligently."

A proper command structure versus a rebel group with no real leadership. In an organizational army, when you take out those at the top brass chaos ensues. But with a force like a militia, someone will simply take the top position and continue fighting without losing a step. Such groups fight till the very last man. How in the world could the situation have been turned around like this?

"Understood," Tsukuyomi concluded. Even if all his lieutenants and generals are gone and only the pawns remain, at the very least _he_ is still here. "I Tsukuyomi, now take direct command. I shall be entering the battlefield."

He turns to Yuuka, "The situation's taken an unexpected turn. If you have no business with me I'll be on my way. That is, unless you plan to stop me."

Suddenly Yuuka's in good humor again, "Heaven's no. I'm but a spectator who desires front row seats." Then her expression turns so incredibly dark that any lesser person might have been stricken dead from the stare alone. She almost seems on the verge of orgasm. "_Her_ on the other hand my have something to say about it."

Only now registering an additional presence, Tsukuyomi rapidly turns to the person at his rear. Bearing no ill-will, there wasn't the bloodlust of an assassin. Instead she came as a gentle wind, a gift from the heavens on a sunny day. Likewise is her expression kind, somewhat embarrassed at taking the man by surprise. In ways this woman is infinitely worse than the youkai who was a legitimate rival in power.

"Hiya," she says so somewhat bashful and embarrassed, "I've been looking all over for you. It's our promised date after all. I hope I'm not late."

The discovery of Yagokoro Eirin and Houraisan Kaguya, the failed mission with the spies, the failed extermination of the rabbits, the loss of his generals, and now the appearance of the potential grave he's dug for himself. Somewhere a flute is playing, and Tsukuyomi is dancing to it's tune. These events and this timing can only be scripted. He's been played for a fool! Now perhaps the only thing he's chosen for himself impedes him as his final obstacle. She carries a warm and genuine smile, but to Tsukuyomi she appears the very incarnation of death. He steels himself more than ever he has before in his life.

Despite all this, with all his power he tries to keep his tone as neutral as possible,

"Hello, Cirno."


	40. Hope

The Long Kiss

"Hello, Cirno."

"Hello, Tsuki," Cirno finds it funny for some reason.

Tsukuyomi knows he brought this about, but this is the last person he wants to see in this situation. This woman's timing couldn't possibly be any worse. It's best if he not beat around the bush and get to the point.

"If you've come here, at this time, may I take it you wish to oppose me?"

Suddenly Cirno's expression looks hurt, as if the good thing she's done was told to be bad. Her high spirits drain massively, but she holds herself together and continues to smile. This isn't how she wanted to start their conversation.

"I've been thinking about it a lot. I've been saying a lot of rash things, things I might not necessarily mean, and definitely things I don't quite understand. But I'm opening my eyes, I'm observing the things around me, and I'm learning. It's only been a couple of weeks since I last saw you, but I think I've grown a lot since then."

Cirno looks down, as if gathering her courage, "I want to help you!"

However, Tsukuyomi doesn't for a moment think she means help him capture Kaguya, "You would abandon your friends in Gensokyo?"

The blue woman's eyes turn downcast, not like she's going to tell a lie, but she's embarrassed as if she's about to say something childish, "No. I'm going to help my friends and you. I'm going to choose both!"

Rudely he states, "So what's this magical solution that you've come to?"

Another blunt comment. Cirno doesn't react like before. Her stare sharpens somewhat, appearing ever more the mature woman.

"You told me you want me as your bride because it will make you whole; a perfect being that a person couldn't achieve alone. Why would you want such a thing? What purpose would it serve?"

Tsukuyomi doesn't respond.

"For yourself? For your people? Being the greatest leader would result in the greatest followers. If you improve yourself you can take your entire civilization to heights they've never before seen. This is your motivation, right?"

Maybe on a philosophical level, but Cirno refuses to believe it could be for selfish reasons.

"But the premise itself is flawed," for the first time, Cirno's truly caught Tsukuyomi's attention. "Not that you cannot become whole, the absolute maximum of your capabilities, but that doing it for others would do them any good. An omnipotent God can't rule over living beings and hope to succeed. It's impossible for that God to care more about his subjects well-being than the individual subjects themselves. A God trying to expand his power would only suppress his people even further."

Cirno points to the Lunarian trying to hide behind Yuuka (who hasn't gotten the hint that this is a rather intimate conversation and continues to stick around), "This here is Kumin, a Lunarian who got swept away to Gensokyo almost by accident. It happened because she tried to protect the rabbits, something that almost didn't happen because she was utterly terrified of what you would do to her. It's not just Kumin, but I imagine there are many other Lunarians who suppress themselves because they are afraid of you, who refuse to speak out because you are so great, because you're almost that omnipotent God. By continuing to seek perfection, you're only further distancing yourself from your people."

"But I have lead my people for over a thousand years," Tsukuyomi debates, "and the result is progress that far surpasses that of humans. Would they have made such an achievement on their own? The Lunar City's growth is symbiotic to my own. How can you say my achieving perfection wouldn't benefit them?"

Off the cuff she responds, "Does the progress of your civilization truly reflect their happiness? Does having the technology to have everything done for you leave you with a sense of fulfillment? Dropping a stake in the earth, laboring a garden, and raising plants, doing all these things yourself, drowning yourself with hard work, it gives people a sense of purpose far more than having everything provided for them. That's why the food in Gensokyo taste so great, and everything on the moon so bland."

Thus had she reached the crux of Tsukuyomi's worries towards the Lunarians. He only spoke such things with the new Prime Minister he raised, so how exactly had Cirno been able to ascertain as much by herself? While he found her the most suitable woman to be his wife, he still considered her far from his equal. Had he perhaps vastly underestimated her?

"So what would the solution to such a problem be?" and now he's actually interesting in her opinion. "Don't give me some nonsense about a democracy."

Cirno shakes her head, "That won't do. You're already too far embedded into their lives that it'd be impossible for them to survive without you. If you were gone, they'd be completely lost. This is where I come in. This is where I can help you."

"Have we just come full circle? Wasn't my proposition in the first place for you to become my bride? I already mentioned I will not bend on capturing Houraisan Kaguya."

Again Cirno shakes her head, "No, this is something I can't do as your bride. It's a solutions that will both save Kaguya and lead your people to a better future. An event has to take place. Something big, major, that will shake the very foundations of the moon!"

Actually, this was Tsukuyomi's very own idea. This entire "war" was to do just that, not just capture some fugitive. No matter what he wanted her punished, but blowing the situation out of proportion was his solution to the moon's growing ills. What exactly does Cirno have in mind?

"And what event would be so large it'd 'shake the very foundations of the moon?'"

That confident smile now shows signs of unease,

"Tsukuyomi's defeat."

Only Yuuka's snickering is a response to Cirno's proclamation.

The Lunar King has to stop and think for a moment. Did he really just hear what he thought he did. Cirno's done this to him time and again before, speak so outlandishly that he couldn't believe what she's said. This requires further investigation.

"I'm sorry," and Tsukuyomi extremely rarely says 'sorry,' "could you repeat that?"

Her smile becoming somewhat crocked like a poker player who knows his face is being read, "You have to be defeated. Big time."

He still can't tell if this is a joke or if she's serious.

"The way I see it," Cirno seems rushed and impatient in her speech, "I mentioned before that Gods cannot rule the living. Is God infallible because he's God, or is God God because he's infallible? Your deity image needs to be broken. You need to be defeated and brought back down to the level of mortal. Only then will your people be able to break free from your shadow."

She's serious! If such a thing were to happen,

"The entire foundation of the Lunar City would crumble!" Tsukuyomi cries, showing more emotion now than he's ever showed anyone in over a thousand years. "If I return a beaten dog my authority will completely vanish! The entire civilization would lose all it's admiration for me!"

Cirno's smile disappears and her brow furrows in question, "Why does the moon's prominence equate to your reputation? In fact for the plan to fully work, you aren't supposed to go back."

"Are you insane?" he's practically screaming now. "Without me the moon would just be a orbiting rock in the sky! That's completely counter to my ambitions!"

Cirno doesn't flinch at his raised voice. In fact, she seems to be getting upset herself.

"I thought your desire was to become complete? I didn't say you have to die, just be defeated. I can be by your side on either the Moon or the Earth."

"This planet is a dirty and impure cesspool polluted by the humans!"

"_I_ came from this cesspool," Cirno's eyes narrow. "Was I not good enough for you a couple of weeks ago? By admission that means there's good things on this planet as well as the bad. Together we can find those things." She extends her hand.

He slaps it away, "Nonsense! I'll never allow something like that to happen!"

Clear disappointment is plainly expressed on her face, but she doesn't seem at all angry. She scratches at the back of her neck as if kinda embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't completely expect you to accept such a radical idea. The whole purpose is to beat you, after all. So my intentions will be pounded into your body along with my fists is all that changes."

Tsukuyomi draws his sword, "So in the end it comes down to this."

In Cirno's hand forms a blade of ice. However, it's not the same crystal blue that normally equates the element, but that of gold. It's her absolute strongest blade, the one closest mimicking the sword which haunts her visions. Between the battles with Komachi and Saya's Royal Guard, she'd been saving it just form this moment.

"Your shadow cast over the moon has completely blocked out the sun. The Lunarians are strangled under your presence. If the only thing stopping you from making the correct decision is your ego, than I will shatter it to pieces!"

Send-off

There appears to be no ground, but somehow Reimu rolls right over it. After being forcefully dragged into the gap between boundaries, she was unprepared for the landing. This area appears little different from outer space, but instead of stars there are the thousands of eyes of the beasts of the abyss. Normally they'd descend up and devour any to break through the boundary, but those brought here by Yukari are of special exception. Although, the Hakurei Miko is also an exception, as it was her bloodline and this gap youkai that erected the Gensokyo barrier in the first place. Yukari and the Hakurei Miko are like their parents. We'll let them argue it out as to who is the mother and father.

"Ouff," Reimu grunts as at the end of her roll she slams into her back.

She rises in a hurry, "What's the big deal? I wasn't-"

What stops her mid speech isn't an interruption, but the sight of the person who so pulled her out of a sticky situation. It's Yukari, but it isn't the tall busty blonde who's oh-so-familiar. Instead what Reimu finds is more of a child, a little girl of blonde hair and purple eyes. It's a nebbish young lass who's still more than a stone's throw from puberty. Rare are those who've seen the infamous youkai in this state, but for Reimu this is not the first.

"Oh, so that's what's going on. I was wondering where you'd ran off to with everything going on."

As it's between these two, no explanations are needed. Reimu knew that the youkai is extremely low on magical power so as that she's reverted to this more compact form. Normally this occurs if she's been active for long periods of time without entering her "hibernation." She must enter these prolonged periods of sleep to maintain Gensokyo. With how rapidly incidents have been happening these last few months, her current state should be of no surprise. Over a thousand Lunarian's forcing their way through the barrier probably hadn't helped any.

"So, how long are you going down for?"

Though Yukari taxes herself so, she doesn't maintain the boundary alone. Reimu also does her share. As long as the both of them are alive, Gensokyo will continue to function. However, if one is lost the entire system collapses. In the case of the Hakurei, another miko must be chosen immediately, but for Yukari it's instant "game over." With this hierarchy it's clear who deserves precedence. If Yukari needs to rest then Reimu will have to cover for her.

"Months," the child Yukari mumbles with a weak voice. "Maybe a year or so."

If that's the case, than nothing can be done. It's not that everything hinges on Reimu's presence in Gensokyo. She's less of a police officer than a safeguard keeping certain factors from going out of control. Until Yukari can again tend to her duties, Gensokyo is officially in a state of anarchy.

"So in the end Gensokyo's more important than it's people," Reimu mumbles as she lays back down.

"You did what you could," Child Yukari tries to console, "but we know Tsukuyomi's only here for Kaguya. However many die in the process, once he's got her he'll leave. Even if everyone else dies, youkai and other fantasy creatures will continue to find their way to Gensokyo. No matter what happens, we must maintain this land for them."

"Yeah yeah," Reimu childishly waves her off, "I know the spiel. So I have to dump the main event and the cleanup party on someone else, huh? I've been trying to groom Suika into the role in the case of my absence, but it's clear she was only sticking around me because it was fun. If I'm not there there's no way she'll stick with it."

Yukari sighs at the miko's pessimism. Pointing a finger, a tear opens. Displayed within is a scene of two individuals facing off.

"I think you chose the wrong pupil," the youkai states. "It seems to me that this one is more than willing to take that role."

Reimu glances towards the child youkai with a slightly irritated look, "Isn't it already past your bedtime?"

She smiles, "Don't you know children always stay up late to watch their favorite anime? I _promise_ I'll go to sleep when this is over. Would you tuck me in bed when it does?"

If Reimu were in her slippers, she'd throw them at her.

When the Earth and Moon Collide

Ice creeps from the six icicle wings on her back. They connect to her back, conform to her spine, and reach as far as her neck and face. That itself is like a creature, a dragon-like organism which aids Cirno in a symbiotic relationship. It caresses her body like a lover, reaching it's chilled fingers to the blue woman's most vulnerable and delicate places, protecting her like perhaps a mother or father. In addition to the wings a tail has sprouted, serving no purpose other than intimidation. Cirno is less than a normal woman and more of a warrior suited in armor, a Valkyrie descended upon the battlefield dictating life and death. Her golden icicle sword glows like a charged ember, carrying with it the presence of a royal king.

Opposite to her is the very personification of that ideal. Tsukuyomi stands at the ready with his sword finally in hand. Since facing her back in the Lunar City, it's never left it's sheath. Now for the first time it's tasting open air. It appears as nothing spectacular; a short sword little more than a ridged handle and wide blade. There are no decorations, no designs or seals, merely a sword. However, within it holds tremendous power. From the moment of it's draw the winds have been like a storm, and any other so foolish as to try and fly would likely be blown away. It's unsure if Tsukuyomi commands this or if it's a leakage of unimaginable power. Whatever the case, it's clear such a profound blade is deserving of the Lord of the Moon.

Tsukuyomi summons no transformation to heighten his strength. He stands before Cirno like he's done any other, in his simple white dress suit and kept long raven-black hair. It flows in a wave on the tips of brutal winds, somehow keeping from obstructing his vision or disheveling. He's a kind of man who would never be disturbed by his environment, not even breaking a sweat standing at the summit of an erupting volcano. Tsukuyomi stands at the highest position in the world, a creature beyond any currently living. This Adult Cirno now challenges him.

They've exchanged their words, understood the other's ideas, and have been brought into the ultimate conflict. All other routes obstructed, now they can only fight. Had there been another way, any other way, then perhaps both would have gladly taken the opportunity. This is perhaps fate, simple inevitability; the choices they've made and the lives they've lived arriving them at this point. Now only one thing remains.

No further words are spoken, no more courtesies portrayed, just a silent, gestureless understanding between the two perhaps soul mates. They both strike at the exact same moment, rushing the other and clashing swords like two performers in the most beautiful dance. From the two's collision an instant-lasting tornado is formed, blowing away the environment if any of it remained.

Yuuka uses her pure white parasol to shield her and her group, but otherwise shows no signs of retreating. Her expression is perhaps more ecstatic than ever before in her very long life. To her it's the culmination of her most-secret desires, the birth of someone who could again challenge her own impossible strength. If she were to die this moment she'd consider her life fulfilled. But she won't die, and with the completion of this moment new desires are being born. Her elation is growing with each passing moment.

The two combatants soar into the air, creating a sonic boom from the moment of their start. At the premium altitude they halt their elevation and again touch blades. Their exchanges are like a battle between the flapping wings of a humming bird. Their arms move at speeds which are impossible to see, weapons traveling so quickly as to challenge light itself. Hundreds of thousands of attacks are made with the passing of each second, a clash so impossible the very world seems to be tearing asunder as a bystander. Light bends and distorts around their battlefield, creating a night in this illusion of a midnight sun. Those who watch either from close, far away, or at a place beyond the boundary are in awe of this biblical battle.

Suddenly they part, neither gaining on the other. At their respective positions they point their swords forward, as if commanders of their each individual armies. Tsukuyomi's tsunami of water bullets return, charging Cirno in numbers an infinite times more massive than before. Cirno responds likewise, commanding an army of ice swords in a brutish blitz. It's like a rain upon a mirror. They collide haphazardly, sacrificing themselves like lemmings before their master's wishes. Neither force is gaining ground, the line of collision budging not a milometer either way. By all appearances they are equal.

Surrendering this assault, Tsukuyomi is the first to back down. Instead of following with this test of endurance he changes tactics. Ceasing this exasperating push, he summons circles of magic which should be familiar. It's his version of Silent Selene. However, instead of vertical lasers, they're now horizontal. It's as if he's firing over two dozen Master Sparks at the same time. They tear through Cirno's ice sword storm without effort, bursting the blades as if they were made out of bubbles. One particular laser heads directly for the blue woman.

At once all the swords now converge on one point. Rushing to their master's defense, they throw themselves into harm and are sacrificed seemingly without merit. They all are destroyed to simply slow down that one laser, and individually they nearly amount to nothing. However, in such great numbers they have an effect. Unbelievable to the eyes, the concentrated force of all the swords she summons puts Tsukuyomi's assault to a halt, maybe even pushing it back. Cirno's swords are ever increasing in numbers, and with them converging on a single point even their creator is lost in their wild stampede. Eventually it takes the form of something different altogether.

With such impossible-to-count numbers and their rapid flight, they no longer appear as individual swords. Their culmination takes a unique appearance. From as they are in a line, it almost appears as a giant snake. Or to those who survived against the Ancient, it looks like one of her dragons.

The creature roars as if given life. Tsukuyomi's lasers are now the one's being swallowed. The massive creature moves and breaks through the concentration of light, stampeding directly towards the Lunar King. Tsukuyomi isn't the kind not to respond. Those dozens of wayward lasers now converge on one point, exponentially increasing the power of his deadly spell. That convergence of power perhaps rivals the sun.

Even still, Cirno's beast rampages through the onslaught. Cirno herself now gone, lost somewhere withing the massive beast. Her fate may not be known, but it wasn't difficult to imagine she's controlling this monster from within, charging together with her creature like a mount in a cavalry.

Seeing as how this spell is also ineffective, Tsukuyomi is quick to discard a tactic which isn't working to his advantage. Instead he seems to prepare nothing but his sword. Though it perhaps looks insane, he readies a strike as if an iaido. He stares down the great beast as it rapidly approaches. From how it appears, his aim seems to be cutting the demon in half.

Which couldn't be more wrong.

Moments before the strike, the blade glows with magical properties. His swing is quick, faster than a blink, but it's devastation is unimaginable. This dragon is no large beast, but a congregation of hundreds of thousands, if not millions of swords. Simply cutting it in half would serve no effect. This is not what is wrought by Tsukuyomi's sword. Instead, the whole of it's being completely shatters, each and every ice sword destroyed in the same instant, revealing a shocked Cirno in a massive cloud of diamond dust. Even for one such as Tsukuyomi, this is beyond expectation.

That wasn't speed, power, or even technique. No way could a single sword offer such complete destruction, or at least any normal sword. Tsukuyomi's obviously isn't. Finally revealed are it's magical properties, but this is far beyond imagination. How in the world was that possible even with the aid of magic?

Cirno readies her golden sword. Not to be outdone, she too unleashes it's full power. Unlike before, she grasps the large blade with two hands. Subconsciously she's avoiding doing so. Remembering the hate-filled destruction she caused on the moon, she's been putting a limit on her power; by holding it with one hand or swinging with the flat end of her sword. This way she's prevented herself from exhibiting lethal force. However foolish, she continued to do so even against Tsukuyomi no Mikoto. She'd already been told that if she wanted to protect someone, she needed the power to kill. As immature and as stupid as it sounds, Cirno wanted to prove that. Reality is cruel and being completely just is perhaps an impossible task. For now at least, Cirno must throw anyway her ideals and be incredibly cruel. This is an opponent that she must attack with the intent to kill.

Swinging the sword with proper and perfect form, a brilliant golden light lashes in it's wake, little different than an actual laser. It's crescent shape, matching that of her swing, is massive. Hundreds of times extended beyond the blade's physical reach, this golden light easily extends as far as the distant Tsukuyomi. As if she were trying to cut in half the very moon itself, this would result in destruction even greater than Tsukuyomi's giant ball of black mass. Enough to destroy an entire fortress in but one swing, thus is directed towards cleaving Tsukuyomi.

Despite it's insane reach, such a maneuver is grossly telegraphed. Though impossibly lethal, Tsukuyomi has no trouble avoiding and completely escaping harm. It struck like lightning, but such speeds are still inadequate in capturing the Lord of the Moon.

However, unlike Tsukuyomi's near-miracle, Cirno's golden wave _is_ a product of talent and skill. Even with a wooden blade she can produce a similar effect (though the sword itself won't withstand the force). Cirno can repeat this as many times as necessary.

Swinging again, another wave of golden light threatens to cut the lord in half. Easily enough does Tsukuyomi dodge, but as soon as he does he's faced with another such attack. His movements are becoming tighter as he too realizes exactly how much force his opponent commands. They soar at him one after another, nearly constructing a tunnel from which there is little maneuverability. Cirno's continuing to pick up speed, swinging her blade and producing these blasts faster and faster. Gradually Tsukuyomi's getting trapped, dodging one just as another appears. These massive conjurations blot out the sky, confining the Lunar King within a golden maze. One slightly wrong turn or missed timing will slice him in two. Cirno's answer to his unfair magic is to overwhelm him with numbers, perhaps the only thing that could possibly make him slip.

Tsukuyomi can read the flow of the battle. This is the full extent of Cirno's strength. If such power were directed at his kingdom, the moon could very well cease to exist. This woman is a creature who has it within her to kill, to destroy, and to completely obliterate, but not the heart for as such. However, when pushed her limits dissolve, loosening as her battle-rage overrules her self-imposed handicaps. If such a thing continues the man will eventually be cornered and outclassed. He sought this woman to be the closest thing to his equal, but never, in his wildest dreams, did he ever expect her to surpass him! Before that can happen, he needs to put a stop to this!

Tsukuyomi swings his sword.

Cirno is slashed from behind.

Completely unaware, the blue woman takes the full force of the attack. Immediately does her own offensive cease. Reeling from the pain, she rapidly turns her attention to her rear. Nothing is present. She can't believe it! What in the world just happened?

Realizing she's taken her eyes off Tsukuyomi, in a panic she seeks him again. In very little time does she find the Lunar King; nowhere removed from where he was before. He didn't move? Then how did he attack her? Even from behind!

"That should have drawn blood," Tsukuyomi is the first to break the silence on the battlefield. "What is that dress made of?"

A present from a perished childhood friend. From what Cirno was told it's something traded with a passing traveler. Could it actually be rather spectacular?

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter," Tsukuyomi concludes. "No, in fact that makes it worse. I'm sorry, but this is going to feel like torture."

Readying herself, Cirno positions her sword to repel any attack. From that great of distance, Tsukuyomi swings his sword no different than Cirno was doing before.

Without the slightest hint or warning, Cirno is again slashed. This time twice: in the back of the thigh, and the midsection. Two different directions at the same time! Not only that, there wasn't the slightest moment of lag between when Tsukuyomi swung his sword and Cirno receiving the damage. It was instantaneous! This is impossible!

"I've never needed to use this sword," Tsukuyomi tells her in a somewhat bland, disappointed tone. "It's simply too powerful. In the wrong hands it could destroy an entire army-no, kingdom in a single swing. Such a weapon doesn't represent justice, balance, or honor. Simply victory. It's a weapon so unfair a newborn could kill even me with it."

For a moment Cirno thought it was a teleportation attack, but she distinctly remembered being slashed twice at the same time. Does it alter space _and_ time? If that's so, she's actually in a very dangerous situation. She can't let him continue to use it! With her six wings grown to this massive size, her speed's increased a hundred-fold. She can fly the distance between them in a fraction of a second.

No sooner does Cirno take the leap does Tsukuyomi swing again. Sixteen swords feel as if they've slashed at her body. Screaming, Cirno firmly grasps onto reality to keep from losing consciousness.

"You should surrender now," Tsukuyomi gives his ultimatum. "The more I use this sword the more you'll suffer. Even I don't possess such cruelty to willingly continue this torture. I applaud you for pushing me thus far, but I can't risk even the chance of me losing. End this now and I promise you your life."

Cirno might not have been able to cover the distance between them fast enough, but she's gotten close so as to unleash more of her golden wave. Taking longer to reach it's target the further away it is, being this close the golden light will be near instantaneous. She just needs to swing faster than Tsukuyomi.

Just as she's formulating this, Tsukuyomi swings again.

A dozen times does invisible swords slice her arms, drawing a fountain of blood in an instant.

"Aaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!" she screams.

"I told you," Tsukuyomi doesn't even wait for the woman to overcome her pain, "since I've drawn into the power of my sword, everything you do is useless. This sword will promise victory without fail. Only a man such as I is qualified to handle the responsibility of such unilateral judgment, such godhood. Cirno, you were off in your estimation of me. I'm not near-omnipotent, I'm completely infallible. Any further resistance is futile."

Getting her mind back in order, Cirno strengthens the grip on her golden icicle sword. She's merely bleeding a lot. As long as it's only pain, as long as it isn't any of the tendons in her arms, she can continue to swing her sword. That weapon is truly unfair, but as long as she can weather the pain she can attack.

Cirno begins to move.

Though it's impossible for her to count, she's slashed 167 times.

This doesn't even result in a scream. In that instant everything goes white, her body refuses to respond. Immediately does she reawaken, but even she can't ignore the fact that she'd lost consciousness. Instead of the handle of her weapon, her hand goes to her chest. All those slashes were meant for the flesh underneath her clothes. Touching the fabric, she can feel the heat from where she was hit. This miracle dress withstands it well, but despite it's impossibly durability, it's not invulnerable. The threads are loosening and fraying. Just how much more can it withstand? Cirno's grateful to have such wonderful armor.

'Wonderful armor?' What is she thinking? If not for this dress she'd have been killed just now! Imaging what happened to her arms happening to her entire body? There's no way she could survive something like that!

Looking up to Tsukuyomi now, for the first time she gazes upon him with true fear. This is how he demands such control over the Lunarians. She'd known that they revere and fear him as God, but her estimation of that was off by a margin greater than the ocean! This is true godhood! Thinking that she could just try her hardest, that she could possibly overrule him with force, only now does she realize how ignorant she'd been. All this power she's inherited from the Ancient had gone to her head. Tsukuyomi is truly insurmountable!

"Do you understand now?" he asks with great concern. "Defeating me is simply impossible. You may think of me as a tyrant, but that's exactly what perfection, godhood is. Lay down your sword and forfeit."

Forfeit. Give up. If she does then all this pain will end. That sounds so nice. As long as she does she'll no longer suffer. Perhaps she should.

In that moment, Cirno catches a glimpse of the spectators in her vision. With great effort do her eyes turn. She sees nothing but a haze at first, but by concentrating does she focus her vision of the three watching this battle. There's the Classy Lady, Yuuka is her name, face cringed with concern. She always wore a smile, but now it's a frown. Does she want her friend to continue fighting even in such a state? Impossible. Cirno can barely feel her body as it is, holding onto consciousness with the sliver of willpower which remains. Yuuka should know that, so why does appear to be screaming not to give up the contest just yet? What possibly does Cirno have left?

Next to Yuuka is the oni Suika. She's regained consciousness and appears very weak herself. Cirno wonders why the oni is topless. That's right, she was nearly blown in half by a small fraction of Tsukuyomi's power. She knows exactly how hopeless it is to fight him. At the moment of eye contact, she pulls her eyes away in shame. It simply can't be done.

Lastly Cirno finds Kumin, the wayward Lunarian on the lookout for her husband. Didn't Cirno make a promise to her? What was it, to "do the impossible?" Yeah right. Impossible is impossible for a reason. There's no way Cirno can overcome such odds when they're absolutely zero. Impossible!

Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible.

Cirno laughs.

Turning back to Tsukuyomi, the light has returned to her eyes. Through the pain and anguish, she challenges him with her grin.

"What is it?" Tsukuyomi might be asking this of himself.

Pointing a bloody finger at him, "Yeah, it's impossible!" She screams, "So what!" Hysterical, "Did I think it was going to be easy? Did I think all I had to do was try hard? Put all my guts into it? No! That's not what miracles are!" She violently grips her chest, the area above her heart. "Miracles happen because hopes are crushed! Because faith is tested! To save his dispels from a storm, a man had walked on water not because he knew he could, but because he knew he had to! The red sea wasn't parted so they could get to the other side, but because they were chased! Because there was no other choice, because they challenged their logic and instead chose to believe in something greater than themselves, that's what pushes people to create miracles!" She readies her sword. "I will probably die, but maybe, just maybe, my faith will be rewarded!"

Cirno is slashed 200 times. She draws closer. 342 times. Another few meters. 567 times. She's nearly in reach. 1024 times. Raising her sword. 1506 times. Dropping her golden sword.

1,395,275 times, but not on her body, instead her golden icicle sword. It shatters before it can taste Tsukuyomi's flesh.

Perhaps Cirno didn't realize this, but when she summons her strongest, golden weapon, it's almost literally taking her life in her hands and using it as a weapon. She concentrates all of her magic on a single point and forms it. While devastating without peer, it comes with considerable risk. If that sword were to destroyed, so too would the handler's entire magic supply vanish. No matter her strength, willpower, or faith, with that gone she cannot continue to function. This had happened before, and now it's happened again. Cirno instantly lost all her magic.

In a blink her vast ice wings crumble, her hair turns opaque, and her eyes lose all color. Unable to support her flight, she immediately begins to fall. As she does, her consciousness retreats to a dark corner of her soul.

* * *

_Only one chapter to go! After that there's the epilogue, but it probably won't even amount to a 1000 words so I'll likely release both at the same time. _AotS_ will conclude next week! Stay tuned!_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	41. Advent

The Return of the King

"No!" Cirno shouts, clinging to life with every fiber of her being.

However, what she finds isn't the place she was before. Instead of falling, or even after hitting the ground in what should have been a spectacular crash, Cirno finds herself within a field of white.

It's not just white, but snow. This is the vision of her dreams! If this is what she remembers, then Sister should be nearby!

A very short search, she finds the woman she's looking for right at her feet. However, while it's the fabled "Sister," she isn't how Cirno remembers. She's still broken in half, but more precisely broken into many smaller fragments. Her face itself is in five pieces.

In fright Cirno looks away. But she knows she shouldn't. However horrifying, she knows she must face this. Cirno has always kept this person close to her heart, but she's always retained the image of the kind and gentle mother-like figure. Cirno needs to see this. She needs to see how she died.

Shoulders trembling, her heart screaming out in pain, Cirno disobeys every single instinct she has and faces the perished Ancient. She lay on the ground broken like a statue, not breathing, not moving, entirely and completely perished. It's horrible to see a person for which you hold so much love ripped into pieces, but it's perhaps very important to face this reality. Cirno can't ignore the fate that befell such a great person.

"She's smiling?" Cirno notices.

After meeting such a gruesome end, how in the world can this person still be smiling? Is it because she died fulfilled? Completed her greatest life wishes? Cirno doesn't understand. She wants to ask, but knows she won't get any response.

For the longest while, Cirno just looks at her, committing every piece and fragment to memory.

"Were you happy?" she asks, not expecting a response.

And of course she doesn't receive one.

"I was," Cirno continues regardless. "I was happy just playing around and always having fun. Even when I grew up and got big, I was still happy to face the new challenges and responsibilities. And then I saw death, learned that the same had happened to you, and everything began changing. I wasn't happy for a long time, maybe still ain't happy, but I'm trying my best. How much longer do I have to continue this way? Even if it's never the same, will I be ever to find another happiness?"

Dead men tell no tales.

"-is my responsibility," is a faint and distant voice.

Cirno eyes open a crack. In her hazy vision she distinctly recognizes Lord Tsukuyomi. Especially his pronounced widow's peak. She always thought it was very cute.

"So you don't intend to interfere, do you?" sounds so far away.

Cirno's so entirely lightheaded she wonders if she's drunk. Her head practically falls towards the person he's facing. After the world stops spinning, she catches a glance at the green haired, red eyed, flower youkai. That's Yuuka.

"No," she says with great reluctance. "It didn't end how I wished, but that's not up to me to decide. I could help her only so much without actually hurting her. If I step in now I'll destroy everything I tried to achieve."

"Much appreciated," his voice sounds uncharacteristically sincere "What about you?" he asks of someone else. "My hands are full right now and frankly I don't have time to deal with someone as irrelevant as you, but if you wish to return to the Lunar City I'll personally see to it that you receive a very lenient sentence."

Cirno's blurred vision registers a sandy-blonde woman poke her head over Yuuka's shoulder.

"I can't. I believe my husband has come to Earth to look for me. And if not he will soon. I'll wait her forever if I have to. Whatever happens, I'll live the rest of my life as an Earthling."

"Very well," Tsukuyomi accepts. "Consider your sentence banishment. You'll likely only last 20 years or so on this polluted planet. Don't regret your decision."

"I won't," her voice is stern.

Cirno has mind enough to follow the conversation. Though it was slight, Kumin held her ground and even faced the lord whom she so feared. Did she perhaps acquire some of Cirno's courage? In the dream where the Broken Woman is speaking with the Traveler, she mentions that Cirno will carve a path for others. Even if her journey ends without the trail being completed, did she at least plow far enough ahead to lead to a better world? Will she, just like the Ancient, be left behind while others pass her by? If so, is her fate really that bad? As long as someone makes it to the promised land, is that not just as well? It doesn't have to be Cirno who shows everyone the way. She's only mortal after all. Does she not have the right as any other to trip and fall? Every journey must have an end. This is her's.

Her vision flickers and fades, and goes completely black.

Cirno stands in the middle of a lake, gradually sinking. Not wanting to drown, she tries to swim away, but the water is crude and murky like a swap. The more she struggles the quicker she's sinking.

"No! Help!"

Looking around, she sees a man dressed in armor just at the shore. It's the knight! The Sole Survivor! This is the scene from the king and the hill!

"Help!" she repeats again, but the man only watches with pain and anguish. He wants to help, but knows he shouldn't. Being abandoned, Cirno only cries as she sinks beneath the surface.

Light intrudes and breaks her dream-state. The up and down motions feel like she's walking, but it's more like being carried. Her eyes open as she finds herself to still be within Tsukuyomi's arms. Her head is more clear than when she last awoke.

"Awake, are you?" Tsukuyomi asks. "When I saw you fall like that, I was worried I killed you. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't die before that. You kept coming at me and I did everything I could to stop you, but at the same time I didn't want to kill you. I hope you can forgive me for that, but I absolutely can't be stopped here."

He continues, "Your vision of the future wasn't necessarily bad, but I can't relinquish my position as leader of the Lunarians. You were very correct in that a dictator must be outed, but a God is an entirely different matter. _I_ have to exist so that my people will continue to prosper. I've dug myself so deep into that hole I cannot possibly get out. That's all there is to it."

Plus Cirno lost. What further proof does one need to realize that Cirno's solution was wrong. It required that the God be toppled, but she couldn't do it. That's all end of story.

Cirno's vision turns to her side. That light which so intruded upon her sleep is the setting of the unnatural sun. The sky has been painted an orange hue. It's warm, and so is being carried by Tsukuyomi. A heat, a desire, pumps through her chest. It's like she being surrounded on all side; protected; safe. For the remainder of her life could she stay within his arms. All Cirno's aches and pains melt unto nothingness. The darkness of sleep creeps upon the defeated woman, and a part of her imagines that if she lets this overtake her, she may never again wake. Another part welcomes it.

"It's pretty," she comments upon the sunset. "It's almost like,"

_The king on the hill_, she doesn't finish. Truly it is, but there's no field full of dead knight by her feet. However, her arms are covered in blood, but from Tsukuyomi's blade and not slaying the knights in black.

Arm covered in blood? In those dreams, she'd been killing people with her bare hands, ripping through flesh with nothing more than her finger tips. How did she do that? Imagining the same thing happening now, she could lay waste to such an army, but she couldn't do so without her ice swords. So in this dream, why isn't she holding one of them? Were they dreams, visions, or memories? If they were memories, she should definitely have a sword in hand. She can't pierce steel with her bare fingertips, can she?

It's a passing, silly idea that floats through her imagination as her mind is drifting between sleep. Without giving it any coherent thought, she pokes Tsukuyomi with her fingertips. Her hand plunges into his flesh.

"Arrrggggg!" he screams, immediately dropping her.

Cirno hits the back of her head onto the ground, completely waking in an instant.

"Owww!" she herself yells.

After rolling around and doing the pain-pain dance on the ground, she picks herself up and yells, "What's the big idea?"

But she seeks no further explanation when her sights drop upon Tsukuyomi. His white dress suit hangs open, exposing a muscular and tone chest to the outside world. Through all of this night it received not even a single blemish, but now it's spattered with blood, and has been cut cleanly with what appears to be the sharpest of edges.

"What did you do?" Tsukuyomi accuses.

Cirno can't speak. This image is just as shocking to her as it is to him. "What happened?" she wants to ask, but she recalls that he asked her, "What did _you_ do?" Cirno did that? Now that she thought about it, didn't she have a dream where she was cutting stuff with her bare hands.

Seeing a rock nearby, she repeats her half-asleep theory. Tracing her fingers, she tries to cut the rock. Nothing happened. Though nothing happened, at the same time Cirno felt something wrong. _The rock should have been cut_, she believes for Lord knows why. She tries the trick again, but this time concentrating-no, believing that she can cut the rock. The rock can be cut.

The rock is sliced in two.

Immediately images flash in her head. She strikes down, cuts, and tears apart armor and the flesh underneath. Those knights die, one after the other, because of her fingertips. All the while the king die stands right behind her.

Tsukuyomi draws his sword, pointing it right at Cirno.

"So this is now it is, is it? You were hiding a knife, weren't you? What is it, poisoned?"

He accuses her in rapid succession, but he doesn't seem to believe it himself. He almost looks confused, and scared.

Cirno looks down at her own hand. Just like the dream, it's covered in fresh blood. Only past the fingertips, however. It appears she didn't cut him very deep.

But she did cut him.

How?

Why?

It wasn't some trick or magic, she slid her fingers into him and that rock just as she might do a marshmallow. But a marshmallow is soft and fluffy, where the rock and Tsukuyomi's chest are solid and hard. It should be impossible with bare hands!

_Impossible._

There's that word again. The definition of that word was proven just now by Tsukuyomi. No matter how hard Cirno fought, how greatly she believe, how deep her faith, she couldn't overcome. So why now does she question it? It's either impossible, or she has proof that it is.

You can cut rocks with your fingers.

That sounds so silly Cirno wants to hit herself for even considering it. You can't. First off, to cut, you need something sharp like a knife or a-

Sword.

The blurred image of the _one_ sword of her dreams. It's the model for all the swords she's been creating thus far. However, as it appears blurred she can't completely grasp it's form. The closer she gets the stronger her creations become, the strongest being the golden ice sword that challenged Tsukuyomi. But it still wasn't complete. There's a final thing she's lacking to fully realize it's potential.

Wait, first thing's first. Things can't be cut with a person's bare hands. Since Cirno can't explain the fact she that did, she should ignore it for the time being. With that in mind, how did she cut all those knights? The simple explanation was that she had a sword, but how come it disappeared from her visions? Why is it only her?

And the king?

Wait wait! Why is the king always standing behind her? Is he commanding her? If so, why stick so close? If they were allies, he could have just told her to cleave all the enemies before him and stayed back at a safe distance. Or better yet, fight along side her! Together they could-

Together? They were always together. What's more, he never carried a sword. Whilst he lay dying on the hill, the man with his same exact face but in armored in black had used his spear to kill the king, while he himself was killed by Cirno. How come the king didn't have his own weapon? It was almost like _Cirno was the king's sword._

A sharp spike drives it's way through Cirno's brain! She screams in pain, but it fades just as fast. It was so sudden and quick she completely forgot what she was thinking about. But it was important! She knows it was! Like awaking from a dream she scrambles to find the answer she had on the tip of her tongue!

And then it comes to her, like a morning shower clearing away the misty fog rolling off a lake, _"Cirno was the king's sword."_

The pain returns! But this time she weathers through it, grasping onto the truth with every fiber of her being! She won't relent! She won't ignore! She won't any longer! It's time for her to finally remember the truth! What is Cirno?

"_Throughout history she's made her appearance, the Mysterious Blue Woman,"_ she was told by Tsukuyomi, _"let's not forget the rule of King Arthur."_ When the Ice Fairy first met Yuuka, the Classy Lady, it was by the ruins of a kingdom. Camelot; _"This isn't a desert!"_ she joked. She told Yuuka, _"a boy who found a special sword and became a king. Then he broke the sword and was no longer king. So he goes to a lake and asks a _special lady_ to make him a new sword. So she did."_ Cirno herself told Yuuka the _special lady_ was _"my sister."_

By all the names she was called, her true name was Cirno. Cirno the Ancient. She crafted the sword for the Legendary King, Arthur Pendragon. As the story goes, which happens to correspond to the Ice Fairy's own telling, Arthur broke his own sword after discovering his wife in bed with another of his knights. Having lost his moral purity and sense of justice, he destroyed the sword which granted him the throne. For some reason the Ancient was sorrowful for this, and crafted him a second sword. This did little to change his already spiraling fate, and his own kingdom was destroyed with his death by the hands of his own son. As King Arthur lay dying on Camlann Hill, his most trusted friend and knight Sir Bedivere returned the sword to it's creator, the Ancient, otherwise known as the Lady of the Lake.

What happened to the Legendary Sword after this? It's been lost to lore, never again seen in this world. But is that true? Did the sword simply disappear, or has it been laying dormant this entire time waiting for some master to claim it once more? Or perhaps something nobody could predict?

After this, the Ice Fairy heard no further stories from the Ancient, but Cirno does remember seeing it for one more instant.

It was her battle with Toyohime at the Scarlet Devil Mansion during the rabbit invasion. Toyohime's final spell cast an illusion over the Adult Cirno, hitting her with a psychological attack which ended up showing her several vision of the past. Or as to say, the past of the Ice Fairy. She saw visions of the Scarlet Mist incident, the Great Fairy War, and her daidarabotchi investigation. However, that's not all she saw. She also revisited the king on the hill from her visions, and one that clearly belonged to the Ancient; some fight she had with Yuuka. Were _these_ her memories as well? The Cirno of now, the Adult Cirno, retained all the memories of the Ice Fairy, but only these two might have actually belonged to the Ancient. Why would they be jumbled in with her own? Unless, that is to say, the Ice Fairy was actually present at those times as well.

When exactly did the Ice Fairy come into the picture? Chronologically speaking, her earliest memories are after the fall of the legendary kingdom of Camelot. But does a child remember everything up until their birth? No, of course not. By her earliest memories she was already her full size (as an Ice Fairy). Fairies are born from nature in that manner, but what's been discovered most recently is that she was never a fairy in the first place. Since this wasn't known by her until recently, she's never questioned her origin. Now that she does, however, these clues are adding to a much greater picture.

The key to understanding the Ice Fairy lies with what was told to the Adult Cirno by the harvester of souls, the shinigami Komachi Onozuka. She's the one that revealed that the Ancient, the Ice Fairy, and the Adult are three separate existences. The Ancient is the Ancient, as simple as that, and the Adult is the result of the Ancient's death, but the Ice Fairy is a kind of placeholder, a substitute. _"At a point (the Ancient) went into hibernation and the Ice Fairy was created."_ Why would the Ancient go into hibernation? One specific memory may answer this question;

Ancient Cirno laying broken in pieces, Yuuka standing opposite to her while aiming her flower at her. Ancient Cirno and Yuuka had a fight, and clearly Ancient Cirno lost, but survived. Is this why Yuuka has always been so close to all iterations of Cirno? A kind of guilt, or perhaps a guidance? Whatever the case, even the Ice Fairy was aware that she was being looked after. But aside from that, the vision also included something else. Within the Ancient's arms she held something dear. However, Adult Cirno couldn't clearly see what that something was. It lay blurred and impossible to identify.

So why does that sound so familiar?

Cirno's visions have been many, but the common trend was that blurred image. Underneath the filter, though impossible to tell in detail but not in shape, is without a doubt a sword. The same sword crafted for King Arthur and then returned upon his death. It did not vanish into the abyss of the forgotten! It was carried by Ancient Cirno this entire time!

But what happened to it after the fight with Yuuka?

Afterwords it has completely vanished from this physical world, but not the world of dreams. Adult Cirno's been dreaming of this sword ever since she was "born" about a month ago. If Adult Cirno is not the Ancient nor the Ice Fairy, a third possibility exists. A possibility improbable beyond scope, but the only remaining option.

The Ancient had a fight with Yuuka, and the sword disappeared from this world. However it didn't disappear completely. While she recovered, the Ice Fairy was created to keep the Ancient's link to this world. The Ice Fairy held her position until the Ancient began to awaken over a month ago. This led to all kinds of panic and was ensured by Remilia and Flandre Scarlet. Then the Ancient completely awoke and the Ice Fairy vanished. However, like the sword of legend, she didn't completely disappear. Could it be they went to the same place? A world hidden between life and death? When the Ancient tasted her final breath, maybe the lock on this secret world was broken, the two returning to this world one final time.

They returned, but not in their forms they were once before. The Ancient's final wish; what Yuuka called her "miracle." Adult Cirno, the sum of both the Ice Fairy and the Legendary Sword. Thus explains Cirno's jumbled memories and her visions! Also why her powers changed! Also why she's suddenly so skilled with a blade! Each and everything that's different about her can be explained with this!

"I don't believe it," Cirno speaks to herself, discovering this revelation completely on her own.

Tsukuyomi still points her sword at her. While Cirno's been lost in thought, only a few seconds have passed. Perhaps for the first time in Tsukuyomi's life he bleeds, something someone this nearly omnipotent should never have happen! He's frightened, facing a thing he doesn't understand. Even now, Cirno's barely in the realm of the conscious. That she could so easily damage him was unimaginable.

"What are you?" he demands.

The first time Adult Cirno used her magic, against the greater werewolf, she had a brief moment where she was incredibly close to the answer. Summoning her new power-no, summoning her new soul, it asked of her, _"Cast my name."_ She now has that name. All her memories, all her visions, her new body and new powers, slicing flesh with but a touch, they all point to the same thing, the greatness sleeping inside of her. The origin of the soul the Ice Fairy didn't possess. The Ancient's miracle.

Cirno calls, "Excalibur!"

A light greater than any sun, a pureness burning brighter than Tsukuyomi's own, envelopes all. Bursting into the heavens, a pillar celebrates this tremendous occasion. A legend is being reborn into this world once more! Throughout all of Gensokyo, everyone sees this light. Fighting stops, hearts fill with warmth, and everyone feels the same sensation of love. For those of them close enough, they witness the phenomenon of playing trumpets, as if the very world itself is rejoicing the return. All, without question, feel in their hearts that this is a force of good. They would all fit it to a phrase, "The King has returned!"

The Strongest

When the light finally fades, revealed in Cirno's hands is the golden sword of legend, Excalibur. Not the blurry figure she couldn't distinguish, but the exquisitely detailed, peerlessly sharp, and unbelievably beautiful sword. With but just a glance Cirno could understand the Ancient's feelings as she so carefully created such a weapon for the wayward king. It was love, what he lost and couldn't recover. This is a sword crafted for that purpose, spreading love across the world.

A weapon spreading love? Goes to show how clumsy she really was. The Ancient truly was Cirno's sister/mother/father/whatever.

With weapon in hand, she faces Tsukuyomi once again. Stricken completely speechless, he isn't sure what to do next. Moments prior he was poised to attack, but now conflicting emotions were forced upon him. It's as if a type of magic was cast upon him, a charm, that has him completely captivated. With the kind of man he is, it's completely impossible for him to understand with what he's afflicted. Nobody has ever been able to place him under their spell, so for which he has no resistance. His incredibly sword rattles in his grip.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi," Cirno announces, "the grass-cutting sword with control over wind. The sword signifying royalty over the country of Japan."

Tsukuyomi retreats a step. Not because his sword's identity has been revealed (it should have been fairly obvious), but because Cirno is emanating a kind of understanding, knowledge, like he's being called on a lie. His intuition is, _"she knows too much!"_

"I can speak with your sword," she reveals, appearing a very different person than before. "It tells me everything. From it's powers, to it's limits, to the techniques of which it's capable. You cannot defeat me any longer."

That last comment snaps Tsukuyomi back to the reality of the situation. This is a fight. By all appearances his victory was premature, but this was no great comeback. Cirno has undergone no rejuvenation, no power up; her hair and eyes still display the exhaustion of all her magic. What's more, her body is wrecked; littered with injuries and bruises, cuts and scrapes, she can't be anywhere near her full strength. By all appearances she's even having trouble standing straight, swaying slightly and trying her best not to let it be noticeable. She's standing on her last leg. Like hell he can't defeat her again!

"What is this?" an intruder announces her presence.

It shouldn't be surprising as she couldn't have been very far away. It's Yuuka Kazami, followed closely by Kumin.

"Lord Tsukuyomi!" comes a group of black armored Lunarian soldiers.

They freeze in panic. Their lord's clothes are tattered and he's been injured, bleeding from the chest. They just about develop into a furry, having their leader beaten down to the realm of mortals, but something interrupts them.

"No you don't!" comes an another person.

Crashing with all the force of a missile, it's a woman who's come to immediately block their path. Before they see her face they see her long red hair and glowing crimson eyes, as well as feel the low rumble of her growl. It's as if a very dragon has appeared before them. When the dust clears, revealed is Hong Meiling.

"This is between them! You don't get to interrupt their match!" While keeping her eyes strictly on her opponents, she calls out to, "Cirno! You doing alright over there?"

"I've never felt better in my life," she painfully smiles, body bruised and face dirty from the beating she received at the hands of Tsukuyomi during their first round.

"Kumin!" the party just keeps getting bigger.

At the sound of such a familiar and loving voice, the Lunarian's heart skips a beat. Emerging from the treeline, from where Meiling originated, is another Lunarian armored in a battered color of blue.

"Shotaro!" Kumin cries.

Shotaro cringes at the sound of his real name. He hates it; the reason why he has been having everyone call him "Clark."

"We've got quite the audience, Tsuki," Cirno adds with a grin. "This is the perfect stage for my plan to come to fruition. Prepare yourself!"

Her plan is little more than for her to beat him. She's already lost to him before, and that new sword isn't going to change anything. He heard it's name when it was summoned, and even if it were the legendary sword Excalibur, it cannot be a match for Japan's most cherished treasure. Even to this day the Empire of Japan still exists, while the Kingdom of Camelot was destroyed in a single generation. The two simply cannot compare!

"This changes nothing," Tsukuyomi has finally got his head straight, again preparing for battle.

Despite their fervent loyalty, the Lunarian Soldiers know better than to interfere with their Lord's fight. At first they were worried after seeing him even with minor injury, but after displaying such confidence they realize they were concerned over nothing. But a scratch is all of what this whore is capable, is what they think. He'll teach her a lesson!

Tsukuyomi will destroy her second wind just as it did the first. He swings Kusanagi, again crafting invisible whips of air directly on her body. Not only can it craft blades of wind, but can do so where and as many as he wants. It's truly limitless, considering his target has to be within his sight. An entire army can be fell from but a single swing of this sword.

Cirno swings Excalibur.

All unexpected and unprepared bystanders are knocked to their feet; the only who remain standing being Tsukuyomi, Yuuka, Meiling, and Shotaro. Everyone, in all directions, is hit with a blast of wind which felt more like a brick wall. Nobody could understand how it happened.

Cirno stands little different than before. Her sword's tip lay resting on the ground, pointing outward and to the rear. What exactly did she do? It wasn't exactly a normal swing to aim at an opponent. It was more like she was trying to swat a fly with her blade.

Standing dumbfounded, Tsukuyomi doesn't understand what happened. What's more, Kusanagi's magic had no affect. Is this part of Excalibur's ability, or maybe just a fluke? Whatever the case, he's suffered no damage from Cirno's counter, if it can even be called that. She's tired and reluctant to push an attack. There shouldn't be any harm in trying again. However, this time he'll increase the number of slashes exponentially.

With but one swing, Kusanagi crafts an even 1000 blades of air.

With but one swing, Excalibur cuts them all down.

Another circular shockwave is produces from Excalibur being swung. This time Tsukuyomi was careful to watch Cirno's reaction. It really was nothing spectacular. Winding up her swing like a batter in baseball, she throws her arm in an extremely wide and predictable arch. Such an attack would never hit an enemy, but it creates a force of wind that disrupts Kusanagi's ability. A simple and effective solution. However, that's true only if the force of Cirno's swing is greater than Tsukuyomi's. If he adjust it's power to the absolutely fullest, there's no way Cirno could again cancel Kusanagi's wind.

However, that will probably also kill everyone in attendance (with the exception of Yuuka). Also, his subjects are watching. If he were to completely rely on Kusanagi's power and not his own, it would shake the faith the Lunarian's have in him. It'd be a cowardly victory. It's not like Tsukuyomi is being gradually backed into a corner as he was before. Cirno is tired and exhausted while Tsukuyomi only has a single negligible injury. It's true he hasn't felt pain for hundreds of years, but it's not like it's such a new experience he'd completely lose composure. The Lord of the Moon is still in complete control of the situation and can end this battle however he wishes. Upfront combat should be more than enough to fell this tired female knight.

He dashes towards Cirno. As he approaches, he clearly distinguishes the look in her eyes. Cirno's tired; already breathing heavy. She won't last long at all.

Swinging wide at her midsection, Kusanagi is met only with the steel of Excalibur. Immediately does the Lunar King follow up, a cross-section slash from shoulder to hip. That too is blocked. Keeping with the momentum, he slashes the same way but in the opposite direction. Than from head to crotch. Kidney to underarm. Underarm to shoulder. Strictly across the neck.

Each and every swing is being blocked. Not only that, but Cirno is barely moving. Her reaction seems slow and movements dull, but each and every attack is being covered perfectly. Cirno's body moves so naturally you'd think this fight was choreographed. Her movements are so precise and perfect, it's making Tsukuyomi look like an amateur who only knows how to swing wildly. How can she be covering herself so well?

He increases speed, becoming so irritated he's unintentionally attacking with the intent to kill. Despite everything that's happened, he still wants her as his wife. Perhaps more than ever. But the rage building inside is growing as this woman refuses her place beneath him. He's stronger than her! Better than her! She should be kneeling before him just like every other! So why has she not fallen? Why does she continue to stand? Why does she continue to defy him?

"Phase Shift:," he cries, "Acceleration!"

His body completely vanishes. Moving comparable to the speed of light, he circles the battlefield and strikes at his opponent hundreds of times per second. Cirno continues very little different than before. She hold her sword high above her head, but points the blade down. Sparks fly as Excalibur intercepts Kusanagi's strikes, moving so quickly neither swordsman or sword can be seen. Cirno steps lightly, twirling in place and using her blade to protect her in multiple directions. This almost looks like a dance, a traditional ritual to call for the rain or some other of God's favors. She appears almost divine, protected by God's favor and incapable of being harmed.

Again she's making Tsukuyomi seem like a fool! He can't allow this to continue! He'll finish this the same way he did the time before, by breaking her weapon.

He appears and stops just inside his weapon's range.

"Phase Shift: Obliteration!"

Using this Phase, he strength is increased beyond measure. Infinitely stronger than an Oni, he could split the entire Earth in two! Backing his swing is such power!

With the finesse of a gale, Excalibur's tip finds Kusanagi in it's downward strike. Catching it as delicately as a newborn, leading it, directing it, and completely manipulating it's momentum. That downward strike is altered to the side, and ultimately back up into the air. Tsukuyomi's swing makes a complete "U."

What sounds like a thunder strike or sonic boom is produced from the force of Tsukuyomi's swing. Everyone covers their ears in the torture of it. All except for Cirno and Tsukuyomi, the two locked in, to which has progressed into, mortal combat. All promises towards the future have been lost, and they now lash at each other to completely deny their existence. Vision of the future have become bloody.

Tsukuyomi with his balance thrown and arms in the air is completely exposed! Now is the time to strike! However, Cirno stands little different than her foe, weapon in the air from manipulating Kusanagi's momentum. It's unclear if she's being lenient or is too completely exhausted to commit herself to the opportunity.

Quickly does Tsukuyomi dash back, removing himself from her reach and from danger. Cirno missed a golden opportunity. Excalibur is lowered to the ground as if it's heavy, Cirno sweating heavily and panting for dear life. She's more than just tired, she's already got both feet in the grave! Then how can she continue to stand? Why must she persist if her desired outcome is slipping further and further away?

Tsukuyomi shakes such thoughts. Things can't continue like this! No matter how _dead_ she appears, he somehow believes she'll continue to resist him long after she dies. He needs to put a stop to this for both their stakes!

Of Tsukuyomi's abilities, there are three that are considered completely unfair (excluding Kusanagi). One is Purification which completely eradicates anything with the slightest hint of impurity, the only exempt being Tsukuyomi himself and Cirno. Second is Total Eclipse which shields his existence like the moon shields the sun. Only an attack of the Star Buster variety could even scratch him. Unfortunately it has the limitation of only being usable once per year and for a set limit of time. He wouldn't say it'd been wasted on Hakurei Reimu, Phantasy Heaven required as much. She wasn't chosen as the guardian of Gensokyo for nothing.

Lastly is his most simplest and lackluster spell. It's so basic that it's explanation would make people yawn. However, it's not the slightest bit lacking than the other two.

Tsukuyomi spears his sword into the ground and, while standing, makes the Buddha hand gesture for enlightenment.

"Moon Phase," he calmly chants, "Full-Insight."

As the illusion sun has already sunk and the sky filled with the dark blue of approaching night, what takes place only becomes the more noticeable. The new moon has again become invisible because of it's phase, but it rapidly becomes a beacon within the heavens. As if unaffected by it's position in the sky and the time of the month, it goes from empty to full. Except for making the approaching night slightly brighter, not much else could be noticed.

If there was a change, it was only of Tsukuyomi himself. His pupils have gone from black to completely white. His eyes have the exact same dull complexion as if he were blind. In truth, however, he is anything but.

The phases of the moon grant him power. The New Moon grants him an enhanced attribute. Speed, strength, durability, or magic. At his command a one of these can be raised to unprecedented heights. Faster than a tengu, stronger than an oni, or more magic than a magician (which he has normally). A Full Moon grants him something different. The Full Moon grants him insight, knowledge beyond the capacity of not only mortal beings, but of gods. The omnipotence he so desired can be achieved temporarily, granting knowledge of all things. Putting it simply, he can see the future. But not only one future, all possible futures. Such an ability will predict the easiest path to victory.

Immediately several possibilities are laid before him. Cirno's current biggest weakness is her lack of magic. She cannot fly. If he were to take to the air she cannot follow. It'd be child's play to kill her from a distance without even putting himself in harm's way. However, he'd completely lose standing with the Lunarians for choosing such a cowardly tactic. He foresees political unrest and an eventual civil war on the moon, destroying much of his civilization. This is not a viable option.

Another path is to abandon his sword and fight with only magic, but with keeping his feet on the ground. It will result in an outcome similar to the prior, but to a lesser degree. Rebel factions will grow, but they won't win public support. However, there will still be bloodshed.

A final option is to continue to challenge her head-on. Such a victory can be played a number of different ways, most beneficial to his rule. This is his choice.

Picking up his sword, he sees several paths to victory. With her stamina what it is, her weakness is rapid movements. Those high-speed strikes didn't capitalize on that fact because there were actually very few actual attacks per second. Kusanagi isn't particularly crafted for this, but thrusts are favorable to wide and powerful swings. Their pinpoint accurate will require movement for which Cirno isn't capable. Plus their minimal damage will bleed Cirno's already near-empty reserves. With her willpower what it is, there's no way to take her alive. It's sad and a wasted opportunity, but he'll have to give up on making her his wife. That it wasn't meant to be only made it all the more obvious that she truly was his equal. Unfortunately two such being cannot possible coexist. Thus is the whim of destiny.

Tsukuyomi approaches, readying his blade in a fencing stance. This will end in the third thrust.

Cirno doesn't change her defensive position. The first two attacks she parries exactly how he predicted. This third will get her in the shoulder, completely incapacitating her left arm and dropping her combat efficiency by 62%. She'll continue to fight, but her strength will evaporate with each progressive stab. She'll never surrender. Their fourth exchange will kill her. This is how their destiny is read. The third strike is coming.

Kusanagi is knocked away so hard Tsukuyomi nearly lost his grasp. Being completely stunned, again is his chest exposed, but again she doesn't deliver a fatal blow. In shock Tsukuyomi retreats. What just happened? The future he saw didn't come! Did he make a mistake? Not handle his sword properly? Aim slightly off? Being able to predict the future is one thing, but moving his body as required is another. Still, he's _Tsukuyomi_! To make a blunder and not move exactly as desired is impossible! No, he must be getting tired himself. Cirno has been taxing in many ways. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Some factor he didn't take into account must have unknowingly gotten in his way. It's too soon to be thinking strange thoughts.

Again the third strike will draw blood. He moves as predicted and aims as predicted.

Cirno knocks away his sword as if it were a fly.

She's done it again! Completely surpassed a perfect prediction! What the hell is happening?

"Is that all you've got?" a voice from the side complains.

Until now the crowd had been completely speechless, neither cheering nor jeering. They were too in awe to make even the slightest bit of noise. However, recently the Lunarian's have been getting uncomfortable as the side for which they're rooting has failed to make progress. It's the tall redhead who voices her complaint.

"You can do it Cirno!" she encourages.

"Kick his ass!" Yuuka adds fuel to the fire.

With that the two become more rambunctious. Even the Lunarian husband and wife look like they want to cheer. The soldiers on the other hand don't know what to do. Such rowdiness is unheard of in the Lunar City. The Gensokyo spectators have turned this into a competition, a sport. Lunarians have no such thing. They still themselves because of one part of this is unknown, and one part because they fear getting judged by their leader. They don't want to stand out.

Meanwhile a confidence builds in Cirno. Her hair and eyes are still white from lack of magic (actually they were before translucent), but her heavy breathing and labored, sluggish movements have eased up. She's recovering, building up adrenaline. Tsukuyomi can feel the tide rapidly turning by every moment. He can't let this continue.

Led by his predictions, he charges at Cirno with a relentless assault. Forgetting the calm advance of before, he aims to push her with all his strength. The fifth thrust that was supposed to cut didn't. The eighth slash that was supposed to dismember had not. Obviously her neck wasn't severed on the fifteenth. Neither was she disemboweled, head split open, and every decapitation ended in failure. After such a aggressive fury of attacks he stopped seeing his victory altogether. Tsukuyomi's Full-Insight was finally catching up with reality.

Cirno slashes him from shoulder to hip, bathing in Tsukuyomi's blood.

Tsukuyomi immediately retreats, wide-eyed and panting like a dog. Impossible! All visions of the future have overlapped. If he didn't back down right at that moment, he would have died! The path to victory has closed! For Tsukuyomi to even see an image of his own defeat is unheard of!

"What the hell are you?" he screams, his cool calm temperament finally shattering. "You cannot exist! You abomination! You cannot defy the will of fate!"

At that outburst, everyone becomes quiet. Even Yuuka and Meiling are too stunned to speak. Cirno herself looks puzzled, but seems to rather not dwell on it. However, because of this breakdown she smells weakness. His unshakable form is in tatters. For the first time he's truly become defensive. In his eyes is something he's perhaps never known; fear. The time is now! It ends!

Tsukuyomi is suddenly flooded with visions of his death. Cirno with Excalibur finally make their first offensive move. She takes two steps forward and slashes. If he tries to block Kusanagi gets cut in half along with him. If he steps to the side he looses his arm. Steps to the other, his head is cleaved. Charges forward for a duel mutual strike, Cirno avoids and slices him in half at the waist. If he tries to fly away she'll jump and the result will be the same.

There's one path, however. Tsukuyomi's Reflection Palm. A martial arts technique, he uses the muscles in his and alters the force of incoming objects and completely redirects them. That's how he first blocked Cirno's golden ice sword back when they were on the moon and Reimu's Sanctifier Orb. It's a defensive move so perfect it can even deflect magic!

Shifting his blade to his left hand, he commits to the maneuver.

He fails! He fails! He fails! He fails! All visions result in him screwing up, getting sliced right down the middle because he's completely lost focus. He's going to die!

Excalibur drops upon him as if in slow motion. Tsukuyomi can feel his hand trembling, terrified of the death that awaits him. The cause of his defeat is his fear, the inability to completely control his nervous reactions. Because he can't keep his hand steady he can't do the thousands of complex muscle movements to successfully redirect oncoming force. Because of this the blade will effortlessly slice his hand and never stop. His death approaches!

Defying his vision, and through no action of his own, Excalibur starts to shift. It completely avoids his feeble attempt to block and instead finds a new target. His left hand. Kusanagi.

Crashing upon his weapon, Cirno completely knocks the sword out of his hand. At that moment all visions cease and Tsukuyomi can only see what's right in front of him. After disarming him, Cirno spins from momentum and slashes at him sideways, but with the flat end of her blade. Tsukuyomi doesn't even respond.

With the impact of a runaway ox cart, Tsukuyomi is plowed right in the side. As if he was mauled by a bear, he's flung like an old doll. He crashes into the ground with no great fanfare, landing face first, flipping and rolling continuously until resistance drags him to a stop. Afterwords he lays there, motionless, and completely defeated.

One hit. In the end that's all it took to topple the undeniable authority, the absolute top of the hill, the near-perfect existence. After connecting, Cirno loses her balance and falls to a knee. Every ounce of strength she still retained was poured into that final swing. As a result her body breaks down. Muscles collapse and gastric juices boil. Nausea sets in and she finally notices that the world is spinning. It's so bad she vomits, then loses balance even when just kneeling. Her body crashes into the ground with a dull thud, and her friends rush to her rescue.

Aftermath

Of course he wasn't knocked out. All his training and all his power left him with a body which could withstand a great deal of punishment. Tsukuyomi could easily rise to his feet and take on everyone that still remained. Cirno's completely spent and Yuuka is the type who won't attack but only defend. The rest would be a piece of cake. However, while his body might be fine, his spirit and mentality are not.

Excalibur's resurrection was the turning point. Tsukuyomi realized that the legendary sword had been hidden away inside of Cirno, and with it the final restriction on her ability lifted. At the same time, however, she was completely exhausted. In reality she had access to only a small fraction of her true potential, yet that small fraction was enough to topple the Lunar King. Tsukuyomi prides himself on being the strongest entity in existence, but if Cirno were operating at full capacity, absolute full capacity, he'd be dealt with as if cannon fodder. Even with as weak as she was she completely defied his predictions, defied fate, at each and every opportunity. She survived when she was supposed to die, and spared him when was supposed to kill. Cirno is a creature of complete freedom, unrestricted in every way imaginable, and he recognizes something in her that he'll never achieve. This being so, he now knows his quest for perfection is futile. Cirno may have knocked him down, failed to achieve total victory in combat, but she has destroyed his way of life. Fighting any further would be pointless.

"Lord Tsukuyomi!" his soldiers cry, charging to rescue their leader.

It is at this moment that the other observers make their presence known. Carried by a sudden and violent wind are arrows, vast columns of wood, and iron rings. From the shadows a party appears. Within it's ranks are gods and tengu, and the infamous Lunarian and her pet rabbits. Led by the silver-haired fugitive Eirin Yagokoro, are Kanako Yasaka, Suwako Moriya, Aya Shameimaru, Tewi Inaba and Reisen Undongein Inaba. Their small party alone is nearly half of the Lunarian Black Armors. Knowing that they came from the mountain, if they've made it this far it means their rear support has collapsed. The soldiers don't dare initiate an attack.

"Lord Tsukuyomi has been captured!" Eirin announces, aiming her bow and arrow right at the back of the man's head. "Surrender immediately! Your war is lost!"

The Lunarians don't know what to do, and Lord Tsukuyomi seems completely unresponsive. They speak amongst themselves and deliberate.

"Stand down!" she repeats.

They're speaking on their radios, keeping their voices low so that others can't hear. If one of the white wolf tengu were present they might be able to spy on their conversation, but there isn't. Whatever is being said is likely to forever remain a mystery.

While they're distracted by whatever radio traffic, they never completely lower their guard. While Eirin might make demands as she has their leader's life in her hands, that doesn't mean they'll simply roll over. Tsukuyomi no Mikoto might be an iron-fisted dictator, but he's installed in his people considerable pride. Even if _he's_ taken hostage, his subjects will not panic.

A decision seems to have been reached. Slowly do they back away, but the sight all around Gensokyo clearly reveals their intentions. Like fireworks bright shiny lights shoot into the heavens. However they don't explode, but continue even after they've escaped the atmosphere. Tsukuyomi's illusion of day has faded and it is again the very early morning. Stars shoot into the sky like nobody's ever seen, a breathtaking sight if it were in reverse. It leaves a feeling of unease, but also a release of tension. The Lunarian Army is retreating! They're returning to the moon!

Everyone's silent while they reflect upon this development.

"It's over?" the first to ask this is Suwako.

A building tension like a rising drum roll; the atmosphere becomes so stuffy that it's nearly impossible to breathe. And then it vanishes, just like that. Realizations dawn upon them and they begin to cheer. All the rabbits of the moon and the earth rush from their vantage points and into the clearing, screaming and celebrating for the victory they've achieved by paying with their lives. They've toppled the almighty Lunarian Army! There's no reason not to be merry!

"Hurray! Hurray!"

"Bonzai! Bonzai!"

Celebrations are heavy. They're cheering, dancing, singing, and throwing their weapons in the air. This wasn't the result of only defeating Tsukuyomi, but the culmination of all the skirmishes across the land. The rabbits project the proclamation of victory to all their brethren. This merry atmosphere carries to Youkai Mountain, Scarlet Devil Mansion, the Human Village, everywhere! All of Gensokyo is celebrating at the exact same time.

Back in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, others are starting to gather around Eirin, who still aims her arrow at Tsukuyomi. He's risen to sit up straight, but he keeps his head down and has yet to respond. It's clear he isn't plotting anything.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kanako steps up and asks.

Eirin doesn't hesitate, "Execution."

"I see," the wind and war god doesn't seem surprised. "How are we gonna go about it?"

"The longer we leave it alone, the more dangerous it'll become. I really wish he would have just gone and died in battle, but if we leave him to rot in a cell while we get everything prepared, it'll give him all the more time to recover. We really don't have a way to confine someone of his strength, so we need to do this as soon as possible."

Kanako, who has more wartime experience than everyone here combined, agrees with the proclamation, "You better hurry it up then. If you're not up to it, I'll take care of it."

It's a long hard second while Eirin deliberates, "No, _I_ got to be the one to do it."

Obviously hearing all this, Tsukuyomi doesn't even protest. Noticeably he takes a deep breath, but shows not further action. He knew this was coming and accepts it as his price for defeat. There's no point trying to protect himself now. Their decision is the correct one. However, in a corner of his mind he wonders if it will go according to their plan.

Their distance apart is no more than a meter. Once her fingers slip from the string even Tsukuyomi's reaction speed isn't enough to dodge. This _will_ kill him. Eirin shoots.

The arrow stops just short of the back of Tsukuyomi's skull. Not there a moment before, a hand has come to catch it. It wasn't a hand that caught it mid-flight, but impeded it's path. The arrow has gone through that hand, sacrificing itself so the man may live. Facing the ground so nobody sees, for a brief moment Tsukuyomi cracks a grin.

Surprised, Eirin can't think to respond. She has to take a moment to stop and see what's before her. Someone who wasn't there before, someone who wasn't even remotely close. Not only is the archer surprised by this sudden appearance, but that someone would spare the life of this monster.

"Cirno?"

Reeling from the pain of being shot in the hand, Cirno lashes out, violently pushing the taller Lunarian to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" she curses in a fit of rage.

Knocked to the ground like a submissive wife, Eirin can't even comprehend what just happened to her. Likewise do the others seem equally stunned.

"C-Cirno," Kanako talks uneasily, as if it's not her place to speak out, "this is war and he's a prisoner. We have to do something about him."

Cirno refuses to accept what was about to happen, "So you execute him?"

"Yes," the goddess says without hesitation. "We lack the means to confine him, and we're sure as hell not gonna simply let him go. He's an asset of war, and we need to cash in on this opportunity immediately."

"No!" she breaks off half of the arrow with her free hand and pulls it out with her teeth. Spitting it out with the same indifference she'd have if it were saliva, she continues, "I will not let you to touch him!"

When she draws the golden sword Excalibur, only now do they realize how serious she is. Several of those nearby instinctively take defensive postures. Eirin, Kanako, and Reisen seem ready to reignite the war.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" is not directed at Cirno, surprisingly, but everyone else. Stepping forward is Meiling, who's otherwise unblemished attire is marred with blood from helping her friend off the ground, just moments before she sprinted to save the man's life. "You point your weapons at the person who saved not only your lives, but the lives of everyone you care about? That's some gratitude!"

"He's the enemy commander," Eirin takes this opportunity to retake her stand, keeping her arrow pointed directly at the threat before her. "When his army loses it's only natural that he be disposed of. If we could use him as a bargaining chip we would, but the thing we want the most is his removal. Despots all share this fate when fallen from grace."

"No," is the only thing Cirno will say to this.

A tense couple of seconds pass while everyone silently deliberates the current situation.

"Now now now," comes the least wanted person into this conflict, the green-haired flower youkai Yuuka. In her hand she's holding Kusanagi, and the other her parasol. "Isn't it common courtesy to allow the officer who made the capture decide the fate of the prisoner? What's the point of rushing the matter? What's more, you were wrong on one point. You do have the means to restrain him. That restraint is Cirno. What you really lack is the means to oppose _her_."

Though Yuuka didn't say as much, she stands by the side of her friend. As if to be provocative, she's signifying that if you attack Cirno you also attack _her_. Cirno just defeated the strongest man known in existence while heavily injured and fatigued. If that alone wasn't bad enough, the woman who thought to take a stroll in the middle of a war because she was bored would be added into the mix. The almighty God of creation wouldn't be so foolish as to confront that.

The first to lower her weapon, Eirin can't let this just happen, "It's too dangerous to let that man live. The consequences of which even I can't begin to imagine. There are things bigger-"

"I know!" Cirno interrupts. "He led an attack on Gensokyo that has killed a lot of our friends. He has to pay for that. But _I_ was the one that defeated him, so he's _my_ responsibility! I shall choose his punishment!"

"Wait-"

Kanako put her rather large hand on Eirin's shoulder. As the woman who successfully defended Youkai Mountain (though through the direct and indirect actions of Cirno and Meiling), she has more authority than someone who let their home get taken and forest nearly completely overrun. Her word is to be respected more.

"If you have a solution that is agreeable to everyone, then I don't think you'll have to worry about some 3rd party 'taking matters into their own hands.'"

Finally being shown support, Cirno regains her much of her composure and confidence, "Yes! I say he be banished to Earth for the span of 60 years!"

This draws a questioning glance from the war goddess, "Isn't that the same thing as letting him free?"

"No," Eirin hates to admit. "The Lunarians see the Earth as a cesspool, a chain imprisoning the filthy humans to the plighted land they've created. To them, being exiled to Earth is a humiliation worse than death. It's the same sentence given to Kaguya and myself. It's a very big deal."

"Won't they just try to rescue him?"

To this Eirin can't be certain, however, "I don't think so. The army pulled back too easily. _Someone_ had to give that order. With Tsukuyomi being defeated, let alone killed, they saw an opportunity to seize power. The more totalitarian government you run, the slightest hint of weakness will reveal the true nature of your closest retainers. Since Tsukuyomi has been so prolific, the result will be only the more extreme. If anything, they'll send agents to finish the job, not rescue him."

While speaking such thing in front of the man in question could be considered horrible, Tsukuyomi hardly reacts. This much is expected. Perhaps this outcome was decided as early as when Cirno first drew blood. Of course the Lunarians would leap at the chance to devour him. The question is _who_ made the call to withdraw? Saya? Akihito? Maybe one of the nobles who'd been monitoring from back on the moon. If anything, Tsukuyomi would bet on the Interim Prime Minister that he raised personally. A lowly System Analyst all the way to Supreme Ruler. Perhaps Tsukuyomi trained him _too_ well.

Cirno is another who should be aghast at hearing such blunt speech. However, her eyes have taken a narrow and calculating glint. It's the kind of face a poker player would try his best to restrain when he's got everyone else at the table thinking he's bluffing. _"All according to plan,"_ might be in her thought bubble if this were a comic. While Cirno's solution was simplistic, the consequences were rather complex. Exactly how far has that simple-looking childish maiden foreseen?

Hearing a Lunarian's viewpoint about the cultural elements to Cirno's method of punishment, acceptance grows on Kanako's expression, "I see. Very well then!" Her horse-ish voice incrementally raising in volume while speaking to the crowd,

"The war is won! Gensokyo has defended itself against the strongest nation known to man, and it still stands! We owe this day to the brave efforts of the youkai, kappa, tengu, rabbits, humans, and gods, and especially to the woman who captured Lord Tsukuyomi! Three cheers for Cirno, the Strongest in all of Gensokyo!"

Those Emotions which have no Name

In between his fingers, Tsukuyomi's Lunar Veil burns to ash.

"I don't know why you put a time limit on my sentence," he tells Cirno, "I can never return to the moon after what happened."

Cirno only asked that he hand his link to the Lunar City to her, but instead he destroyed it.

While the party present at Tsukuyomi's defeat reconvened to Eientei, two chose to stay behind. While Cirno may have showered them with the logical insight of her decision in the Moon Lord's fate, just about everyone could tell it was majorly emotional. _She_ wanted him alive, _she_ wanted to protect him, _she_ wanted him. Rumor had spread all throughout Gensokyo about their "engagement," but from their understanding it was entirely one-sided. Those who saw the way she was looking at him realized it wasn't. They left the two alone out of courtesy.

"Well," Cirno brandishes a shy smile, "I have my reasons for that."

60 years, the term of Tsukuyomi's sentence. As well as Cirno's expected lifespan. It's an indirect, over-complicated, perhaps entirely unnecessary way of proposing to spend the remained of her life with him. If he can read all that subtext is perhaps asking too much, especially considering,

"I've had enough of this," his dark expression speaking volumes of disdain and disgust. "I just have to adhere to your sentence, right? I won't leave planet Earth, you have my word, but I'm not staying in Gensokyo."

Hearing this, Cirno's suddenly stricken with a sense of urgency for reasons she cannot explain, "What? Wait! You can't leave! Um, just yet. It's true I won't force you to stay in Gensokyo, but can't it wait a little while. I-"

Turning his back on her, "Why should I wait? I can't stand the look of this place. I'm leaving right this second."

"But you can't! I, I need time to prepare."

Walking away, "You don't need to watch over me. I've never told a lie and I always honor my word."

"That's not it!" she chases after him. "We're engaged! I want-"

"Forget it," he doesn't even slow his pace. "I forced all of it on you. You don't need to follow me out of some false sense of obligation."

"What?" is clear the treble in her voice. "What? Why do you say that? That's...no."

For a moment she stops and watches as he walks away, but then something comes over her, a determination, and she again chases him.

"Wait a damn minute!" matching his pace at his side. "Yeah, we didn't have the greatest of first encounters and you boldly forced this whole marriage thing on me, but that isn't why I spared your life! I did-"

"Those are just your delusions," he reads her intentions. "I forced myself upon you and showed you what I wanted you to see. Seducing you was-"

"Don't you tell me how I feel!" she screams, furious. "You think I didn't see through all your flattery? All the praise and compliments? Maybe I was led around at first, but I've been careful to think back on what I saw and the actions you've taken since we met again. I can't think of a person lonelier than you are!"

Tsukuyomi walks faster. Cirno likewise follows.

"You're married, but you and your wife sleep in different beds! You're king of an entire world, but your room doesn't have a single decoration or effect! When your on duty you act official, but when you get comfortable you dress lazily and act like a different person! In truth you hate all this ceremony and only want the things you want! And you've refused to accept it, but you're actually glad you no longer have to please anyone else anymore! You've been forced to act against it as you've been in charge of an entire nation, but you're actually a very selfish person! Tell me I'm wrong!"

The deeper Cirno digs into Tsukuyomi with her metaphysical claws, the more he resents her. She's confronting him with everything he wishes to avoid.

"Shut up!" he roars, greatly startling Cirno. "You were just some lost cat I found along the way, some trophy I thought I could hang upon my mantle! You were only meant to supplement me! To improve _my_ greatness! You say you want to help me? By taking my kingdom away? I've lost everything because of you! I've lost my people, my ambition, everything! Why the hell would I want you around me so I can be reminded of that every single second?"

Hearing this, Cirno can finally chase him no longer. In an instant her legs lose all power. They buckle, and she falls. Tears immediately overflow, rolling down her cheeks in a stream.

"Did you even stop to think about it?" he continues. "You say you want to help me? But if you strip away everything I've achieved, how could I not only hate you? You stupid little twit!"

It shouldn't have been a surprise, really. For Cirno's plan to succeed Tsukuyomi needed to be stripped down. Meant for only the eyes of the Lunarians, she failed to fully grasp what it would do to the man himself. She thought that it would be hard, that with persistence she might be able to again establish their link, but she never anticipated him to completely shut her out like this. Had she misunderstood him and his quest for "perfection?" Replace "perfection" for a word, any other word, and the personality underneath completely changes. Her mistake was in that she misunderstood his true desires.

"People don't always want what's best for them! There cannot be a solution where everyone is happy! You just wanted to rebuild me in an image you desired! Imprinting your ideal upon those you meet; the selfish one is you! I wish I never met you!"

Berating to this point, Cirno finds no strength within her at all. She tries to call for him, but her voice only comes out as sobs. She tries to rise to her feet, but even sitting seems more than she is capable. She reaches with her trembling hand, trying to grab the man who's far beyond reach. Crino can only watch him leave.

"B-but," her voice only comes as a whisper, so low she herself might not even be able to hear it, "we liked each other. Shouldn't that have been enough?"

Try as she might, no matter how much she wills it otherwise, Cirno can only watch Tsukuyomi leave. Once he is finally out of sight, all conceptions of fortitude and inner-strength drain from her, breaking down and shedding tears straight from the heart. Her wails might even be heard as far away as Eientei.

"So he left?" greatly surprising Cirno is an eavesdropper.

Quickly trying gather herself and wipe away at her eyes, Cirno turns back to see who could possibly lack even a shred of decency. It's the tall redhead who followed her out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Hong Meiling.

"First time getting your heart broken?" Meiling asks with no bit of tenderness. "Yeah, it's going to hurt. But you get over it. We're women, we're stronger than that!"

Cirno gives her the look of someone who's met the last person they wanted to see in the world, "What do you know, you ginormous, flaming, lesbian!"

Even though she currently a crying, sobbing, mess, _that_ made Meiling really want to smack her. Still, seeing Cirno this crass meant she hasn't completely lost her sensibility. Though from their conversation it seemed that Cirno was completely blindsided, it shows that she had in fact considered this potential outcome. Cirno's no weaker a woman than any other out there. She'll recover after a good cry, but it's always good to know she's not alone. It's good to have a friend who'll stay by your side.

"Yeah yeah, there there."

Meiling lowers herself to a knee and faces Cirno. Seeing the shoulder offered to her so that she may cry, Cirno dives into the woman's bosom and releases all her suffering, anguish, and frustration. For all her hard work, for always enduring, she let slip through her fingers the one thing she wanted the most. All her woes are exhaled as she basically slobbers all over Meiling's chest.

The very tall youkai strokes the back of the girl's head, "There there. There's a lot of other fish in the sea. It's not the end of the world, after all. In fact it's the first day of a brand new one; the world _you_ protected. Be proud of that fact, hold your head high, and challenge the future like you've always done. After all, you're now the world's Strongest. Any and every door will be opened to you. This will be the future you've carved for yourself. And I'll be right by your side if you ever need a shoulder to cry on."

Cirno responds only by continuing to cry, even harder than before.


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tsukuyomi is on his knees, panting heavily, as several new injures litter his body.

On the outskirts of the forest, it hasn't been far since he separated from Cirno. With fervent effort had she tried to accompany him, but his own vanity and pride wouldn't let it be allowed. Perhaps he should have taken her up on the offer. After all, was it truly that bad? A wife, a partner, a soul mate? She could be to him everything he intended, and everything he didn't. Maybe in truth he wasn't running away from her, but himself and his own ambitions. He's long since known that his time as the Lunarian's King was long at an end. In the first place, the only reason he left Earth for the Moon was because the vileness of others made him view humans with disgust. Putting it plainly, he wanted to be left alone. But he wasn't alone. Others followed him to moon. At first it was only his family, than extended family, and then those outside of that. Somehow his private paradise had turned into a kingdom.

Eventually they stopped using the term "human" at all, and they themselves became "Lunarian." That was perhaps the turning point. Once they stop associating themselves with their ancestors, once they started to forget they both share the same common origin, they saw themselves as betters, as the chosen, as gods. Tsukuyomi never did forget his birthplace, but he had to lock his nostalgia in his heart, not allowing himself to speak, or even think of it in favorable terms. The "Lunarians" looked down upon the planet with disgust. To them it was nothing more than a trash bin, something where the unnecessary and unpleasant are discarded. Because they had broken free from the bonds of the cruelty of Earth they thought themselves the better. But they forgot something vitally crucial, the Earth is dangerous and cruel, and because of that those who survive on it are strong.

Lunarian knowledge and Lunarian technology have advanced beyond those every seen on Earth. With it they can make the strongest weapons, the strongest soldiers, the strongest army. But no matter how well they're equipped and trained, there's a real-world education that cannot be replaced. It's called experience, and without it there's an invisible wall surrounding them, entrapping them. In their search for perfection they've built themselves a pretty little cage and have completely forgotten about the world outside. This is how they ultimately lost against the vastly weaker youkai and humans. They forgot the very concept of conflict and struggle, and that creatures can rise against oppression and bring about results greater than themselves. Lunarians had lost both hope and faith, and perhaps even love.

Thus is why Tsukuyomi found Cirno so attractive. Maybe he didn't completely realize it himself, especially at the beginning, but the woman is his complete opposite. She is kind, flexible, and giving. More than willing is she to be of benefit to others at the sacrifice of herself. That she also was immune to his "Purity" was simply a coincidence waiting to happen. He himself had made it to the Moon from Earth, and so did she. It was inevitable that others would find their way to the wayward satellite.

What ultimately made him reject her was that she was _exactly_ what he needed. With her at his side, his missing aspects could be filled. What he lacks she possesses, and what he can't she can. That in itself was the problem. Cirno wasn't aware of this herself, but she was actually a mirror. Because of the way she is, because of how much she wants to help, because how much she loves, she instinctively lets others know who _they_ really are. Cirno showed Tsukuyomi his reflection, and the man panicked.

In truth he wasn't perfect at all. In truth he had several flaws. In truth he had much to work on. In truth he was very far from his goal. Not to discredit his efforts and achievements, he's made it tremendously far for being a human being, but the world, the universe, is vastly larger than even he could imagine. By defeating him, Cirno showed him his own insignificance. He couldn't stand it, lashed out at her, and drove her away. Emotionally he regretted it immediately after it happened, but he physically regretted as he was rudely reminded about something he should have never, ever forgotten.

The Earth is dangerous.

Just as he became completely isolated, where it was too far to call for help, he was ambushed.

Without warning they appeared from the shadows, injuring him with cowardly attacks, and nipping at him with a venomous tactics that aren't practiced on the moon. The "stick and move" or guerrilla warfare was specifically designed to combat forces which were stronger, much stronger, than themselves. Still, Tsukuyomi wasn't too terribly injured from his battle with Cirno, but he'd lost Kusanagi. Before the early light he dared to travel without a weapon. Humans fear the dark for this very reason; the dark can hide unheard of monsters.

Several hours later and with dawn breaking, he sits in the middle of a thick brush, corpses of wolves larger by twice littered around him. They lay killed, slaughter, by his awesome might. Normally such creatures would immediately flee once realizing their foe is more than they can take. The death of a single wolf will cause the entire pack to flee. However, that isn't what happened at all. They fought to the very last canine, something completely uncharacteristic for their race. No, this wasn't about the hunt or food or the like, Tsukuyomi was targeted. For whatever reason they wanted him dead. Tsukuyomi would never understand why.

Adala lay dead within the pack.

"Ha," Tsukuyomi laughs, perhaps the relief of being in one piece overtaking him. "Ha! Ha ha! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Seeing a man laugh like this in the middle of such a graveyard, how could anyone not be disturbed?

"I did it!" he howls. "I've finally did it!"

Suddenly Tsukuyomi undergoes a change. That raven-black hair fades a color of white, turning thicker, bolder, almost like fur. Flooding his light complexion is a dirty color of brown. It creeps from his mouth, down his neck, and reaching as far as his unseen toes. Just by changing his hues and tints he appears a very different creature. He looks more like a monster.

Before the transformation, however, his eyes were yellow. _His_ eyes are always yellow.

"I did it!" he continues to scream. "I've finally devoured the Moon!"

Cackling, Hati rises to his feet. Without even glancing down, he steps over his fallen comrades and even his mate.

"Finally! Finally I can again be whole! I need only my other half to get his job done. I only need my 'brother' to get Kazami Yuuka!"

Suddenly he stops, lies motionless for a moment, then begins to growl.

"Nobody is skilled enough to get the drop on me, yet you've gotten this close without my notice. Show yourself!"

Startled, a woman of light skin and bright blonde hair emerges from the shadows. There's something familiar about her, a stark resemblance to someone in particular, but it is not _that_ person.

"You, why do I know you?"

Hati sniffs the air.

"Oh, so that's it. It's you, the Involuntary Observer. You may ease your fears then. No harm will come to you. When I met you you were but a child, and not even a year has passed from that time. Now you are an adult. That your powers surpass _both_ time and space makes you a very dangerous individual indeed. But I thank you, you the pebble who triggered the avalanche. Had you not told me of Gensokyo I would have never seen this day. So I shall allow you your continued existence so that you may witness my glorious rebirth! With the bottom of my heart I thank you, Maribel _Han_."

TO BE CONCLUDED IN

SONG OF THE STRONGEST

* * *

_And there we have it, the conclusion to _Advent_. I hope you've all enjoyed the ending (and the whole installment for that matter). As you see the _TO BE CONCLUDED_, yes part 3 will be the final in the series. As Daiyousei took the main supporting role in _Legend_, and probably Meiling or Ulrika/Hati in _Advent_, poor little Maribel will be drawn into the whirlpool that will be the series conclusion _Song of the Strongest_. Her name's been dropped here and there, but to this point she's only existed as as much. When he was Ulrika, Hati told the girls that she was the one who told him about Gensokyo. Also does Tsukuyomi mention her when Cirno was captured in the Lunar City. To tell the truth, I didn't plan when I started this series for her to play such a pivotal role in _The Strongest_ series' conclusion, but the idea came to me randomly one day and I liked it. Things will take a drastic turn right from the get go in SotS, so I hope you're all prepared._

_As for when I'll actually start posting for SotS, I'm not sure yet. There's still a bit of planning I have to do, but hopefully it won't be as hard or as long as it was for AotS. Honestly I had no idea that AotS would turn out this long. I mean, damn, why couldn't I just put a cork in it? I've been wanting to move on to different projects, but at the same time I want to conclude _The Strongest _series just as much. I guess this is just me complaining that there are not enough hours in the day (and not enough hours where I'm free to write). I'd like to say that I'll be taking a month off of writing just to cool down, but if you noticed the previous chapter's length and how rapidly I wrote it, I can honestly say that lately I've been on fire and don't wish to lose this momentum. Don't be surprise if I start posting chapters of SotS very soon._

_Because this is the last chapter, I'll add a bit of personal info in this post-script. I started _The Strongest_ series as a practice novel, an exercise to increase the level of my writing and storytelling. My goal is to become a published author, and since this is a fanfic I have absolutely no hopes to get up. Let me tell you, there's a big difference when you're writing to get something published, and writing just for the heck of it. I can't put my finger on it, but you're able to let go of something and your words flow, I'd like to say, better. There's absolutely no pressure that you put on yourself. How that translates to the enjoyment of reading I can only let you decide, but let me tell you that an author feels very refreshed. But eventually I want to quit my dead-end job and do this _and_ get paid for it. Well, it's such thoughts that drive my fingers over my keyboard, so I guess I shouldn't get all emo about it. In any case I'm having a blast!_

_Check out my profile for a glimpse at the next installment. Look forward to seeing you all again in _Song of the Strongest!

_~Kyle Castorena_


End file.
